


Beyond Words

by StoryAnonGuy33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action to a degree, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bullying, Comedy....well I tried at least haha, Confusion, Don't want to give away everything, Drama, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lot's of fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, P.S., This is probably the most AU ever haha, did i mention the fluff?, i guess that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 316,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/StoryAnonGuy33
Summary: "Some things are beyond words" Liam added lightly, Zayn laying back down on Liam's chest."They are, aren't they?" He commented back, Liam smiling and kissing the top of his head."You bet babe"Or when Liam and Zayn attend the same college and with budding and cemented feelings between the two, will things turn out the way they want?





	1. Unobtainable Dream

**Author's Note:**

> First I'd like to thank you for clicking on my fic. It's my first fic ever so please keep that in mind as you read it. After working on it for so long I figured, why not share it? Everyone can use some more Ziam in their life right? Just a few quick notes to hold you through the whole story.
> 
> -Comment, please leave something. A nice thought, something you liked. Something that made your heart jump or nervous or wondering what happens next. Comments help me to know that I should keep going. Be cordial, no need for rudeness or anything like that. Let's all try to enjoy. 
> 
> -I put a number of pop references in here. Though because it is an AU, I switched them up a bit. Try to figure them out and leave them in the comments, it'll be fun haha. 
> 
> \- I'll try to post at the beginning of every week. If anything happens and I can't, then middle/end of the week. At least once a week in general.
> 
> Guess that's all? I don't know, it's my first story. If I think of anything I'll add it later. Please enjoy. Also, any and all mistakes are my own, I also don't own One Direction or any other big name things in this story.  
> 

**Li: U ready for tomorrow?**

 

**Zaynn: I guess... :/**

 

**Li: Don't be nervous, it'll be fine**

 

**Li: I'll get u at 8, don't be late lol**

 

**Zaynn: Ha ha funny, I'll be ready**

 

**Li: Ok see u then**

 

Zayn laid on his bed looking over his texts with Liam. They were starting college tomorrow and Zayn was pretty nervous. Unlike Liam who seemed rather gung ho about it.

"Man, it feels like we had no summer at all" Zayn thought, feeling as if only last week they were finished with high school and enjoying their break. At least they would be together, that would make everything easier. Zayn and Liam had originally met in their freshman year of high school, when they were introduced by their other close friends Louis and Harry. Ever since then they have been pretty much inseparable. Four years had passed and now they were starting college together. Zayn was overjoyed when Liam picked the college he was attending, even though they only lived about 15 minutes apart and could see each other whenever they wanted. The feeling of them being away from each other during most if not the whole day was pretty upsetting. At least this way Zayn didn't need to worry about them growing apart or losing touch. That was something that was on his mind a lot when he and Liam were figuring out colleges together about a year ago. At the same time Louis and Harry had decided to attend a college that was much further out. So much so they had to get a small apartment near campus to stay there full time. Minus holidays and breaks. They were only a train ride away but still, seeing them off a few weeks ago was really hard. The four of them were...like brothers. Well not too much since Louis and Harry were in a committed relationship but still, something like that. It...was always them, now with more or less splitting up Zayn was scared he and Liam would be next. However, Louis and Harry did promise to call and text, which they have; so that managed to ease Zayn's worry.

"It's not like they're gone forever or anything and Liam never says anything about leaving either" Zayn told himself, trying to raise his spirits a bit. He didn't want to be down in the dumps before school even started.

"Zayn come down for dinner!" his mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Zayn snapping back to reality.

"Okay!" Zayn yelled back clicking his phone closed and bouncing off his bed. Walking downstairs Zayn could already smell the aroma from dinner wafting through the air.

"Smells great guys, I'm starving" Zayn commented washing his hands at the sink as his mother put the food on the plates. Mr Malik was setting the table.

"Were you talking to Liam just now?" His mother asked slyly, grinning a little.

"Yeah, he's picking me up tomorrow morning. We planned it'd be easier to go together" Zayn answered plainly, already knowing where this was going.

"Mhmm and....." His father edged on, making hand movements that confused Zayn, well to a point, he kinda knew what he was implying.

"And what? Guys come on we've been through this, we're just friends" Zayn stated, feeling like he's explained this a thousand times. Not only to his parents but to Louis and Harry as well,

"Okay, okay, it's just those nights I've come home to find you two snuggled on the couch makes me think otherwise" His mom admitted, her hands thrown up in defeat. Mr Malik also letting out a sigh as he took a plate from his wife.

"I know....it's just. Liam is straight and I'm not. It's not like I wouldn't want that to happen, it'd be great but it's an unobtainable dream. If I get too caught up in it I'm only going to get hurt in the long run" Zayn said, sitting down at the table.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to make you upset. But I feel if you tell him maybe it would be different" Mrs Malik explained, her voice softer then a moment ago.

"I agree Zayn. Talking it out with him may end up bringing something new. It couldn't hurt to try. I highly doubt he'd stop bothering with you over something like this." Mr Malik added, Zayn shrugging as he poked his dinner with his fork.

"That's true. He's fine with Louis and Harry. No reason to think he'd hold it against you" Mrs Malik added, her husband nodding.

"I'm happy with the way things are, just being with him is enough for me and I don't want to ruin that" Zayn said smiling, although he felt his parents could sense the bit of sadness in his tone. Wouldn't be the first or the last time Zayn lied to himself about his feelings for Liam.

"If I did tell him....it would change things. He may not want to be as touchy feely anymore" Zayn thought, knowing how weird it sounded. He and Liam did cuddle a lot, hugged all the time too. If he came out to him, they still may be friends but he felt Liam would end up drawing a line and that would have to stop. Even though he still hugged Louis and Harry frequently. Zayn let out a semi frustrated breath,

"Can we eat now?" He asked, not really wanting to think about this, especially with his nervousness about school the following day.

"Here I thought we'd just look at the food" Mr Malik joked, causing his wife to laugh.

 

 

After dinner Zayn helped clean up, like always, before falling onto the couch to watch T.V. Getting involved in some random show about a girl with a double identity as a pop star and a high school girl that also fights space invaders. It really helped take his mind off the upcoming day.

_"Levada's excitement"_  
_"Glamour and glitter"_  
_"Fashion with fame"_  
_"Punching aliens in their big brain"_  
_"Woah, the music is outrageous"_  
_"No one else can compare"_  
_"With my great hair"_

 

 

"Man that Levada Nevada really knows how to punch an alien" Zayn commented entranced by the show.

"Oh no, you're not watching _"My Life As A Teenage Popstar, Alien Fighter"_ are you?" Mrs Malik asked, laughing at how ridiculous the show is.

"It's actually pretty good, it turns out she's also a cyborg from the future trying to reclaim her title of Queen of the Charts" Zayn explained as his mother shook her head. Mr Malik, seemingly involved as well.

"I never knew this was even a thing" He commented, his wife sitting down next to him and patting his leg.

"Liam would love this" Zayn said happily, pulling out his phone and getting ready to call him. Leaving the family room.

"Don't stay up too late talking to him! You have school tomorrow!" His mother called after him but Zayn was already in his room. He plopped on his bed and dialed Liam's number, he knew it by heart of course. After a few rings Liam picked up,

"Hey Zayn, what's going on?" Liam asked causally.

"I saw something funny on T.V. and I wanted to tell you about it" Zayn chirped and he could just tell Liam was grinning on the other end of the phone.

"Wow, sounds like a heck of a show" Liam laughed after Zayn pretty much summed up the three episodes he watched.

"We'll have to watch it together some time" Zayn said softly, knowing how he and Liam could get involved in things together. How they liked to share things like this.

"Of course we will" Liam said in a matter a fact tone, making Zayn laugh. After a few seconds of silence Zayn changed the subject.

"Liam, I'm still pretty nervous for tomorrow" Zayn said lowly, almost embarrassed about his confession. Starting a new school...was a big thing, it wasn't like high school where you were at the same place with the same people for four years in a row. This was....totally different.

"That's okay Zayn. I mean everyone gets nervous. It's a big change from high school" Liam said, Zayn nodding, knowing that Liam understood him.

"Remember that time you told me how nervous you got when you made the change into high school?" Liam asked softly, Zayn knowing that was just as hard too.

"Yeah I was scared I'd have no friends and...just dumb stuff" Zayn admitted, Liam scoffing on the other end.

"It's not dumb stuff Z. I was really nervous too. I only knew Louis but then I met you...and Harry and things...things got so, so much better" Liam explained.

"They did for me too. After meeting you..and the guys. I wasn't so...I don't know shy. Well I still am" Zayn laughed,

"I can't ever see you being shy Zayn" Liam joked. Zayn shifted on his bed,

"Still though Li...kinda scary you know? With Louis and Harry gone and all that..I don't know" He said lowly, knowing he could be completely honest with Liam.

"Hey, don't worry Z, I'll be with you. We even have three classes together, can't get much better than that right? I mean two are on the same day in a row, that's great in itself" Liam offered, trying to calm Zayn's nerves.

"That's true, and we can always find each other in between our other classes or on our breaks. Even meet up for lunch too" Zayn responded, already feeling less apprehensive about the following day.

"It is indeed, we should be able to have lunch together every Tuesday and Thursday. Not so much the other days since we go in later. Don't forget we're driving together too" Liam laughed,

"Yeah...that'll be nice to eat together and I haven't forgotten. It'll be nice to start and end the day together" Zayn commented.

"See? You had nothing to worry about did you babe?" Liam chuckled and all Zayn could hear was Liam calling him babe. That happened sometimes, when Liam was overly excited or they were talking about things seriously like they were now. It was something that Zayn hoped was special only to him. He never heard Liam use it on Louis or Harry or anyone else for that matter. Even so, it may just be a thing for Liam. It's not like it's a surefire way to prove Liam feels something for him.

"Earth to Zayn" Liam joked over the phone, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh man, sorry Li, just getting tired I guess" Zayn said sheepishly, sure his face would have been blushed if Liam was there with him.

"It's alright, we've been talking for almost two hours and it's time for someone to get to sleep" Liam joked playfully.

"Yeah, yeah" Zayn replied. Letting out a yawn, which didn't seem to help convincing Liam that he was still awake.

"Okay and with that I will say good night" Liam stated, most likely feeling his point has been made.

"Alright good night Li and uh thanks for helping me calm down" Zayn said, the second half softer than the first.

"Night Z, I know you'd do the same for me too, so no worries at all" Liam replied before hanging up.

"You have no idea Liam" Zayn sighed into the dial tone before closing his phone. Thoughts of his conversation with his parents earlier coming back to him.

"No...Liam isn't gay" Zayn told himself sternly, this was something he had to remind himself of now and then. He didn't want to get his hopes up, it wasn't as painful as it seemed...right? Zayn made a face, sometimes it was but..it was worth it. Their years of friendship were worth it.

"Yeah...it is" Zayn thought, figuring it was a good time to get to bed. Couldn't be dragging his feet tomorrow. Though the thought of having to wake up early again was not a pleasant one.

 

 

 

     Liam's alarm rang endlessly before he managed to turn it off, groaning as he did so.

"Ughh, Zayn better appreciate me waking up early to make sure he's up early" Liam said groggily, getting out of bed. After washing up and maybe spending too much time picking what to wear, Liam finally made it downstairs to eat his breakfast.

"Are you nervous dear?" Liam's mother asked sipping her tea.

"Yeah, but I don't want to add to Zayn's nervousness by being all over the place myself. I'm keeping it quiet" Liam commented, Mrs Payne smiling,

"That's sweet of you Liam" She said happily. Liam's face warming up a bit,

"But...the thought of going back to bed doesn't sound so bad" He joked, his mother laughing.

"I'm sure you and Zayn will do fine. First days are usually introduction, syllabus and then you get to leave early!" Mrs Payne explained, putting more oopmf into the final part about leaving early.

"I wouldn't complain about that" Liam said finishing his breakfast and kissing his mother goodbye. Grabbing his bag and throwing on his hoodie and shoes he turned back again,

"I'll be home around 4...ish. Love you, see you later" Liam called leaving his house,

"Kiss Zayn for me!" Mrs Payne replied as Liam made a slight confused sound.

"Er...well you know what I mean, you can do it if you want. I'd be okay with it" His mother explained as Liam climbed into his car. He checked his mirror and saw his face had became rather red. Liam couldn't believe his mom, he loved her to death but that was a bit much...right? Although the drive to Zayn's ended up being filled with thoughts of them...kissing. Which only ended up making Liam's palms sweaty...for whatever reason.

"It's just the season change. The sun...moving closer to the Earth...Yeah that makes sense" Liam said to himself, his heart skipping a beat.

"Kiss Zayn? Whatever it was just a joke" Liam exhaled and trying to put it out of his mind as he drove up Zayn's driveway. Liam checked his phone,

"Good, plenty of time to spare before we have to be there" Liam told himself. Walking to Zayn's door.

"I hope this isn't too loud or anything" Liam thought, ringing Zayn's bell. After waiting a few moments the door opened to reveal Mrs Malik,

"Liam, good morning, you look nice today. Please come in" She said happily.

"Thank you Mrs Malik" Liam said sheepishly as he entered the house.

"Zayn is getting ready, he'll be down in a minute" Mrs Malik said going back to her own breakfast,

"Would you care for some?" She asked motioning to the kitchen.

"No thank you, I already ate at home" Liam smiled as he sat at the table. Mrs Malik leaned over a bit,

"I'm glad you're here, Zayn won't admit it but he's still nervous about today but having you around always makes him feel better" she explained lowly. Liam made an "Ahh" sound,

"I know. He has that habit of over thinking things and letting it effect his mood but we talked last night, so I hope that helped a little" Liam commented, Mrs Malik smiling,

"You really do know him Liam. As a mother, that warms my heart" She added lightly, Liam rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well....we're close. I'm sure he could give you an ear full about me" He chuckled.

"You can say that again" Mrs Malik laughed, Liam nodding. After a few more minutes of chatting, Liam heard Zayn coming down the stairs.

"Well good morning to you" Zayn said, clearly surprised that Liam was here so early.

"I just wanted to make sure that you would be ready on time and stuff" Liam explained, glancing at Zayn quickly. Noticing his face turned slightly red, as Liam managed to muffle out a small "Really?" to himself. All the while Mrs Malik just sipped her tea.

"Smooth Liam" he thought, not sure why...it sorta popped into his head. Was he trying to be smooth?

"Mom I'm gonna take this to go, otherwise we may be late" Zayn commented grabbing some food and kissing his mom.

"Okay sweetie, be careful and relax. It'll be fine, love you!" Mrs Malik said to him as they left the house.

"My mom said I should kiss you today" Liam admitted as they climbed into his car, Zayn's eyes growing wide at the mention of it.

"W-w-what?" He managed to get out.

"Yeah a kiss from her to you, from me but that'd be weird right?" Liam asked, chuckling.

"Oh man yeah totally" Zayn replied, Liam noticing his deadpan tone, that usually meant he had other feelings about the subject.  
"Would...he want that? Would I want that? Do I want that?" Liam asked himself internally. His mind a sudden mess of things he had no time or desire to think about right now.

"Liam? Are you okay?" Zayn asked, poking his arm.

"Yeah...yeah. We better get going. Don't want to be late" Liam grinned, forcing this thoughts away as he started the car and left Zayn's house. Hoping his day wouldn't be filled with...conflicting thoughts.

 

 

 

     Zayn noticed Liam tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as they sat at a red light. Traffic was heavy due to the time of day. People heading to work and back to school. Part of him hoped it got so bad they could turn around and head home again. Though, since they were already halfway there it'd be better to just get the day over with.

"Good thing we practiced driving here those few times" Liam commented, breaking Zayn's wishful thinking.

"Yeah, it'd be kinda bad to just wing it on the first day" Zayn chuckled, recalling the days he and Liam ended up getting slightly lost then finding there way again. Only to get to the school much later than it should have taken.

"That's true. Can't have that" Liam sighed, watching the cars go by, the light still on red.

"Thanks for driving me Liam. I know it's a hassle picking me up and all that" Zayn stated, he didn't have his own car. He was able to drive but with both parents working it made things harder. Especially since both his parents worked at the opposite end of city.

"What? Zayn we....always drive together...it'd be weird without you" Liam said quietly, Zayn just looking at him softly. It became quiet other than the radio,

"Uh....What band is this?" Liam asked. Zayn turned the knob, the volume increasing.

_"We'll be on top before too long"_  
_"We're the most popular thing"_  
_"We're the latest buzz"_  
_"The greatest band that ever was"_  
_"We're off to a hot start"_  
_"We're gonna rock this place apart"_

 

 "Uh that new band Five Directions, I guess they won that Q-Factor show and they're pretty big now" Zayn explained as Liam nodded.

"I also heard that people think their members Nyaz and Mail might be in a relationship and also Yrrah and Siuol but no one knows for sure, guess their bosses are pretty terrible" Zayn continued. Recalling a few things he spotted online. Though he never really looked into it himself, he wasn't one to get caught up in celebrity drama. Since most, if not all was fake to begin with.

"I see. Sounds....like something. Can you imagine if we were in a band?" Liam asked laughing. Cars still passing in front of them.

"No way that would be weird" Zayn laughed back. The thought of being famous was a bit odd, since he had always been pretty shy.

"You do have a great voice though Z" Liam commented as they started to drive again, surprising Zayn a bit. It's not like they never sing together or anything, mostly in the privacy of their rooms or the car but not much more than that.

"Really? Thanks Li, but you can sing with the best of them too you know" Zayn said softly. Knowing Liam had, in his opinion, an amazing singing voice.

"Thanks Zayn" Liam grinned. They drove in silence as Zayn munched on his waffle, the radio filling in the gaps between them. Zayn kept glancing at Liam, he...wanted to compliment his outfit...he looked really cute in it. Well Liam always looked good but that was beside the point.

"Ugh just say something" Zayn thought to himself,

"You look really nice today Liam" He said quietly, so much so he was afraid Liam had missed it. Liam made a few mumbling sounds...like he was at a loss for words or something.

"Oh...really? I spent way too long picking an outfit. You know..weather and all" Liam joked, like he was trying to change the subject.

"But thanks though. You...you look really good too. I really like that shirt" He added quickly, biting his lip.  
"Oh...thanks Li" Zayn said, feeling that warm feeling he often got when Liam said things like that. Liam was tapping his fingers on the wheel again,  
Maybe he was just as nervous as Zayn and that's why he was acting so funny. It's not like they never complimented each other before. It was a common occurrence for the two of them. What actually was going on?

"I'm sure it's just nerves. Even Liam gets nervous about things" Zayn thought, knowing that Liam wasn't immune to fear and things of the like. In all likelihood he was always trying to make it seem like nothing affected him but Zayn tried to do the same so he couldn't really blame him.

"Thanks a lot mom!" Liam said loudly causing Zayn to jump, almost dropping his waffle.

"What? Liam are you okay?" Zayn asked, more worried now than before, Liam exhaled.

"Yeah...yeah...just thinking out loud" he chuckled, Zayn raising his eyebrows.

"If you say so" Zayn replied, taking another bite of his waffle. Zayn noticed Liam sighing to himself again as they drew closer to school.

 

 

     Liam pulled into the parking lot behind the Main Building. Thankfully there were quite a few spaces open since they were there before anyone else. Liam shut the car off and turned toward Zayn, who was looking rather worried.  
"Okay Zayn, deep breath, you're fine. I'm fine. We're fine" Liam smiled, patting Zayn's knee.

"I know thanks Li" Zayn said smiling back at him,

"Zayn really does look good today" Liam thought looking at Zayn, maybe a bit too long.

"Li?" Zayn asked, Liam blinking a few times,

"Uh yeah...yeah. I'll wait for you in the Main Building until your done with Math okay? Then we can walk to English together" Liam cleared up, Zayn nodding.

"You're lucky you can relax before class, you could even come in later on these days if you wanted" Zayn commented, Liam catching his tone and knowing he felt guilty about it. If anyone could read Zayn it was Liam...or Zayn's parents but that was beside the point. For the moment anyway.

"I don't mind coming in early at all. I prefer it this way" Liam said, his voice steady. It was true after all. If he didn't want to be here, he wouldn't.

"Well...I'm happy you are Li" Zayn admitted sheepishly. Liam felt a...weird feeling in his chest, he couldn't place it but it was warm. It wasn't bad by any means either...just..Liam reached out and put his hand on Zayn's shoulder.

"You'll do great babe, always do" Liam said endearingly, his hand moving slowly to rub Zayn's neck. Zayn went to lean into it but before he could did Liam caught himself and pulled away.

"Not now Liam" He thought, Zayn looking a bit put off.

"So uh yeah..lets get going don't want to be late on our first day right?" Liam said quickly, pretty much jumping out of the car. The cooler air hitting his face, despite it being rather sunny.

"Man, I have to get it together" Liam thought as he and Zayn walked around to the Main Building. The building itself was pretty old looking but it still had charm. It almost looked like a castle, trees flanked the sides of it. Smaller gardens lined the front of the building. The large quad was near the dorm buildings, a few benches here and there, some under the large trees. It was kinda peaceful looking. Like it'd be a nice place to sit when you needed some time outside. A large stone staircase lead to the front doors. The building itself had three floors and was connected to the two others buildings with enclosed bridges. The second building, which was named Hubber, was much more modern and only had two floors. Almost sleek compared to the older looking Main Building. Liam and Zayn had English there together later this morning. The final building which was the gym and cafeteria was huge, another modern design with large windows and ample space. Liam couldn't wait to check that out in detail later. On their original tour he spotted some really nice weight rooms. With being busy at school all day he might as well find time to work out if he could. They walked up the steps into the main lobby. The area was also set up as a small lounge, couches and chairs with a few small tables.

"It looks like those old ships from like 1912 or something" Zayn commented, looking around himself.

"Yes...I was thinking the same thing" Liam chuckled. It really did, the old wood look with the deep reds and pillars and soft lighting. Not that old ships had pillars but for some reason it still had that type of feel.

"It's nice though " Liam commented as other students walked here and there getting ready for their own classes. More showing up, since it was nearing eight.

"I'm right down those stairs, so when I finish I'll come back up to meet you" Zayn pointed, turning to leave.

"You want me to walk with you?" Liam asked, hoping it might make Zayn feel less nervous or something. Zayn smiled lightly,

"Nah, it's not that far. Thanks though Li" He replied, Liam nodding.

"I'll be waiting. You'll do great babe" He smiled as Zayn left. Walking to one of the chairs, Liam put his bag down and settled in. He watched Zayn walk down the stairs until he disappeared, he sighed, putting his head into his hands.

"I need to sort this out" Liam thought, his mind racing. What was the earlier? With Zayn in the car? Not only that but why was he so worked up over the kissing Zayn thing? If anything....this was kinda scary. Liam was starting a new school and this really wasn't something he wanted to think about.

"I'm going to forget it and that's that" Liam thought, not investing anything else into it. It was first day jitters and that's all. A one time thing that will never happen again. Though deep down Liam knew that was a pretty blatant lie.

"Yeah...right. Just...think about something else" Liam told himself, ignoring everything and wondering if Zayn will end up having a full class or not.


	2. Unbalanced Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again? Thank you for sticking with it!  
> I posted 1 and 2 together, chapter 1 isn't much to go off of so why not both? From this point on it'll be one a week.

     Zayn descended down the flight of stairs and turned the corner. The hallway where his classroom was supposed to be was pretty short. It looked as if it were only offices for professors, a door at the end of the hall led outside, bringing you right to Hubber.

"Okay room 14" Zayn said as he checked his schedule again. Making sure he was actually in the right place to begin with. Wouldn't want to have to run around campus trying to find the right classroom. The door was already open so all that was left was to walk in. He drew in a breath and stepped through the door. The classroom was pretty normal, except that it looked like an old science room. The back was cluttered with what looked like boxes of science equipment or dead plants, Zayn couldn't really tell. The windows were also a little fogged over, which was strange too but it was kinda chilly out today. All in all it didn't give the normal Math class vibe but maybe that was a good thing. Make things a little less intimidating. Zayn had never been one for Math, so maybe things being like this may help take the edge off.

"Welcome and good morning" a voice said as Zayn looked to see the professor sitting at a table by the door.

"Hello" Zayn said, offering a little smile before finding a seat. Other than two other girls Zayn was the only other student there.

"How did I not see her?" Zayn thought, hoping he didn't look odd just standing by the door.

"We'll wait a few more minutes, just in case the others are having a problem finding the room" the Professor said as the others remained silent. He looked at the two others girls, one was busy texting, not sure who since it was so early and the other was looking through her binder with a rather bored expression. A voice outside the room broke the silence. The professor bent over to look out the door,

"This is Math A right?" another girl asked walking in slowly, looking around.

"You bet" the professor said smiling,

"We're just starting a little late in case people got lost. I know this room is a bit off the beaten path. Guess that's what happens when you're put in the basement" She more or less repeated. Zayn wondering if she was a bit upset about that. Not that he would blame her, being stuck in the basement of all places.

"Oh good, I was one of those people" the girl laughed. Taking a seat next to Zayn, she put her bag on the floor. With a deep inhale the girl turned to him,

"Hi I'm Cassie, what's your name?" She asked, without a hint of nervousness. Zayn a bit taken back by her direct approach.

"I'm Zayn" he responded quietly, trying to not sound like he was as taken back as he was.

"Woah, cool name" Cassie commented, smiling. He couldn't help but remember that Liam said the same thing when they first met.

"One of the coolest names, if not the coolest ever" Liam had told him, Zayn smiling lightly at the memory.

"Thanks" He replied glancing down at her binder, reading a sticker that said "High Fiver",

"Checking out my binder huh? Don't blame you, it's awesome" Cassie commented jokingly.

"You like to give high fives?" Zayn asked confused by the meaning of it, earning a chuckle from Cassie.

"No way...well yeah, that's not the point. High Fivers are what they call fans from that band Five Directions" Cassie explained as Zayn made an "oh" face. During their conversation about her binder, three more people entered the class, all girls, well some were older so women? Either way no other guys had made an appearance. Not that it mattered in the least.

"Am I the only guy here?" Zayn thought to himself looking at the other students.

"Wow only guy here. Can you spell awkward?" Cassie whispered jokingly, Zayn making a slightly funny face in return.

"Well, it looks like we are all here then, shall we start?" the Professor said standing up and moving to the white board.

"To begin, my name is Amy Fuller, feel free to call me by my first name or Ms Fuller will be fine as well. This is, as you all know a Math class" Ms Fuller explained as she began passing out a packet.

"This is our syllabus, it contains everything we will be learning for this semester" Ms Fuller went on, walking back to the board. Zayn was trying to pay attention but his thoughts kept drifting to Liam and what he may be doing right now. Was he still in the lounge? Did he doze off in that chair? So sadly he didn't catch much of what Ms Fuller was saying,

"It looks like you all have your books, so that's a plus" Ms Fuller stated looking around, Zayn snapping back to class.

"Yeah, too bad it cost me and arm and a leg" Cassie commented, everyone laughed. Zayn nodded in agreement. With as much as his books cost they better stop bullets or turn his paper to gold or something for it to be worthwhile.

"It's funny cause it's true" another woman chimed in, Ms Fuller made a "Don't blame me face" and went to take attendance. Zayn was in fact the only guy, still wasn't any sort of issue and it seemed as if the class was only about seven students in total.

"Wow, when they boasted about small class sizes they weren't lying" Zayn thought, recalling the colleges brochure and how they student ratio was 15 to 1, at the very least. He wondered if his other classes today would be just as small.

"Okay well...since it's the first day and we've all got our papers and had a little fun. I think we'll end early today. But be ready to work on Thursday" Ms Fuller said to everyone's joy, especially Zayn. He was not in any way accustomed to waking up so early, in all honesty it was like he was in a slight fog, still drowsy and all that. Learning Math was really not something he wanted to do at the moment.

"Hey uh Zayn? Since we have so much time before next class, mind if I hang around?" Cassie asked sheepishly.

"Sure, I don't mind, I'm meeting my friend though, if you don't mind" Zayn replied lightly putting his papers into his Math folder and then in his bag.

"No that's totally fine with me, I just don't really know anyone yet. First class of the first day and all" Cassie said, laughing a little as they both left the classroom.

"I'm sure Liam won't mind either. He's really open to meeting new people, he may come across as shy at first but he's really great after you get to know him" Zayn explained, almost rambling about how great Liam was. It was all true though...and this wouldn't be the first time Zayn's gone on and on about Liam like this.

"That's fine, I'm open to meeting people too. So long as they aren't nasty or anything like that" Cassie replied, walking up the stairs with Zayn.

 

 

     Liam sat listening to his I-pod, wondering if he should ask to borrow one of Zayn's book next time they come in. If Zayn did have a full class this would be a rather long break. Maybe he could study or something when things pick up. Or do homework too,

"It's all about proper use of time" Liam thought. Figuring if he played his cards right he may be able to finish his homework at school and have more home time later. Glancing up and looking around the lobby, other people were sitting on the opposite side of the room but thankfully the chairs by Liam were empty. A few students had come and gone earlier but that was really the extent of that. Liam wondered if they thought he was skipping class or something. Since it was so early and he was just sitting around. He let out a yawn and wondered if Zayn was coming back anytime soon.  
"This will take some getting used to" He thought, finding it rather lonely, with Zayn gone and all. A few thoughts from this morning creeping back into his head.

"No...I'm not thinking about this" Liam thought, finding another song to keep his mind off things.

 

_"I don't know why but dreaming's all I do"_  
_"I won't get by on my imagination"_  
_"Upside down, bouncing off the ceilings"_  
_"Stranger to this feeling, got no clue"_  
_"What I should do"_  
_"But I'll go crazy if I can't get near you"_

 

 Liam made a face. This song didn't take his mind off things at all. If anything it only made him think of things more. He sighed, looking up to see Zayn quickly walking to him, his mood lifting and a small smile forming on his face.

"Hey, you're back early. Was everything okay?" Liam asked taking out his earbuds. More or less done with his music for now.

"Yep it was fine, she let us out early since it was our first day. Just syllabus and introductions, which is fine with me" Zayn said sitting across from Liam. Cassie cleared her throat, Liam looking up at her.

"Who is your new friend?" He asked lightly,

"This is Cassie, we have Math together and I thought it be okay if she hung out with us before we go to class" Zayn explained, Cassie smiling at Liam, who smiled back.

"I don't see why not, I'm Liam by the way" He said motioning to a seat, Cassie sitting down,

"You're as nice as Zayn said you would be" Cassie grinned, Liam looking over to Zayn who was rubbing his cheek.  
"Did he now?" Liam asked, fooling around a bit, though part of him did want to know what Zayn had said about him. Granted Liam had a habit of rambling about Zayn to others. Was this the same sort of instance?

"Oh yeah he-" Cassie started before being cut off by Zayn.

"Anyway! How are you doing Li? Anything fun happen?" Zayn asked clearly desperate to change the subject. Cassie looking rather coy about the whole exchange.

"Nah, just listening to my music and trying not to fall asleep. Which is a lot easier said than done" Liam laughed as the two others agreed. Students were starting to show up again, so other classes may have ended early too. Either that or more were arriving for the first time. Liam could get them trying to avoid 8 A.M classes at any cost when making their schedules.

"Where are you going after this Cassie?" Zayn asked, trying to speak up over the increasing noise.

"Uh.. well lets take a look shall we?" Cassie commented pulling out her schedule, Liam caught Zayn glancing at him a few times. When Liam looked over to him, he quickly looked away.

"Does he want to ask me something? Is he okay?" Liam thought, wondering if something was wrong.

"Okay! First Math, then to World History, after that a three hour break...ughhh, then Intro to Education, then home!" Cassie explained, her face changing at every new class, much to the guys amusement.

"Oh, so you're majoring to be a teacher then?" Liam asked as Cassie nodded happily.

"What are you two studying?" she asked, slipping her now folded schedule back into her purse.

"I'm majoring in English" Zayn replied,

"And Liam is business. Right Li?" He added looking at Liam.

"It's true" He answered, offering a small grin that made Zayn smile in return. Liam looked at the time and figured they better get to class. Didn't want to be late on the first day.

"Well Z, we better get going" Liam sighed, standing up and stretching. Sitting this long wasn't something  
he was used to yet. Though considering sitting all day was pretty much a given at school, he'd better get used to it. Can't just randomly stand up in class or anything.

"Yeah sounds good, Cassie it was good to meet you, I hope we'll see more of each other" Zayn commented offering a smile.

"Sure, we can all get lunch together or hang out on your long break" Liam added cheerfully,

"Yeah, maybe, that would be great" Cassie responded with a big smile as she was also turning to leave. After waving her off, Liam and Zayn left the lobby.

"She seems nice" Liam said as they began walking to English,

"Yeah she does" Zayn answered. They strode along in silence, trying to make their way through the sea of humanity. Finally reaching a hallway that was relatively empty,

"So you weren't too lonely then right?" Zayn asked, nudging his arm a bit. Liam grinning in return.

"Well having you around would have been more fun but I survived" He joked, Zayn nodding in response. It looked as if he had something to say but stopped himself. Liam slightly bit his lip as they began to walk again.

"Truth is Zayn....I was thinking about you almost the entire time" Liam thought, feeling kinda weird for even admitting it to begin with. Did that make him a creeper or something? It was true though....and that was something that made Liam even more confused than earlier.

"No...just focus on school" He told himself again, finding himself glancing at Zayn a bit more often now.

 

 

   

     Crossing through one of the bridges into Hubber, Zayn and Liam looked for their classroom. The building itself was actually kinda small. Compact even. Well compared to the Main Building and Cafeteria Building it was. Not that it was a bad thing, Liam didn't mind only having two floors to look through instead of three.The first floor had a few classrooms but was largely taken up by the library and student help centers. The second floor was mostly professors offices. A lounge was placed at the end of one hall and a few double sized classrooms filled the other spaces. Zayn looked into a few empty rooms, Liam noticing that nearly every room in the current hallway was a computer lab. After a few more minutes of looking they finally found it.

"Whose idea was it to name rooms 13A and 13B? Then put them a few rooms away from each other?" Liam asked, clearly frustrated as Zayn merely shrugged. They entered the room to find it already filled with a few students sitting at the computers. Not like they had a choice it was a computer lab. Liam picked a random seat and Zayn squeezed past him to sit next to the window. The tables were set up in rows that faced each other, making a type of pseudo square.

"I'm liking the comfy computer chairs" Liam joked causing Zayn to giggle. It was be a nice change from the hardwood chairs they had in high school, talk about uncomfortable.

"I forgot to tell you but I was the only guy in my last class and we only had seven students. On top of that we're in a old looking abandoned science room" Zayn whispered, it was pretty quiet except for the click of typing keys. Liam raised his eyebrows in surprise,

"That's so weird, what a small class....Wait an old abandoned science room?" He responded lightly as Zayn nodded.

"Maybe it's better that way, easier to ask questions and get help and all that" He added, jokingly avoiding Liam's question.

"That's true too. On the plus side it looks like that won't happen here. I mean this room isn't as abandoned as yours but still" Liam added looking around at a good mix of guys and girls already in the class, with a few students still coming in. Zayn tried to stifle a laugh, Liam smiling at him. Zayn turned to look out the window. Liam figuring he was wishing he could go home. He was already schooled out for the day, despite only having one class. Liam chuckled to himself and went to turn on his computer.

"That's Zayn for ya" Liam thought, finding it to be cute. Suddenly another whisper broke the silence,

"Hey mind if I sit here?" A guy asked, Liam turning to see who it was.

"Yeah go for it" Liam said as any other words he would have tried to form vanished. The guy was kinda attractive, black hair, really blue eyes and a nice smile. Not nearly as good looking as Zayn though, no one could really hold a candle to Zayn. With his soft eyes and....beautiful, sharp features...

"Woah, why am I checking this guy out so much? Wait...why am I also comparing him to Zayn like that?" Liam thought as the nameless guy sat down next to him. His conflicting thoughts from this morning front and center in his mind again. Making him nervous for a number or reasons.

"Oh I'm Keith by the way, pleasure to meet you" Keith commented, flashing another smile that made Liam's face heat up.

"Pleasures all mine Keith, I'm Liam" He replied, recovering quickly. Not sure why he needed to recover at all to begin with. He was almost getting deja vu from when he met Zayn all those years ago. Only slightly, that....that was a special memory.

"Okay wow this is not a good time to be checking out guys. I'm not even sure why I'm thinking this at all. And all this about Zayn too?" Liam thought, his mind racing again, but this Keith guy was making him feel weird. Not bad weird but almost in a good way? Does that even make sense? Liam has only felt this way one other time. He glanced at Zayn, who was turning on his own computer.

"So you a commuter or do you dorm?" Keith asked plainly, breaking Liam's train of thought,

"I'm a commuter" Liam answered, trying not to sound dumb,

"You?" he added.

"Same, dorms aren't really my thing" Keith said back.

"Right? The thought of living with a stranger kinda freaks me out" Liam said honestly. It was so odd to him. He was private to begin with, only a few people really knowing him and having to live with someone he didn't know for a semester? It was a little too much to take.

"Dude totally. I get exactly how you feel. Who wants to live with a complete stranger?" Keith stated cheerfully.

"Yep, I get you on that. I mean if you have to due to distance than yeah but if I have a choice, I'm driving" Liam replied. Keith nodding as he pulled out his notebook. Liam was normally pretty shy, unless Zayn was involved but this Keith guy was pretty easy to talk to. Or maybe Liam was feeling a little more outgoing today. Either way he wasn't complaining, well for the most part. Some of the thoughts he was having were better left alone....weren't they? Liam shook his head slightly,

"Yes, they are better left alone" He told himself sternly. Not wanting to turn this into an awkward exchange or anything like that.

"Who knows maybe this is as deep as it'll go" Liam thought, knowing people were polite, sometimes, and that was the end of that. No need to try and drag it out or be annoying. Though Keith seemed pretty keen to talk, so maybe not? Liam always was trying to lessen his shyness so maybe now was another good chance.

"Best to just roll with it" Liam added.

 

 

     Zayn, who was watching this whole scene unfold, was a little surprised that Liam didn't introduce him, granted he didn't have to but that was just a given with them. It almost seemed as if Liam forgot he was even there to begin with, which never really happened. Before Zayn could speak up the professor entered the room,

"Sorry class, prior engagement" She said before walking to the head computer by the white board.  
"Alright let's take attendance, then we can get started" She added. When she reached Zayn's name he heard that guy next to Liam snort.

"Zayn? That's a weird name" He said under his breath, Liam's expression changed in an instant,  
"No way, that name is awesome" He said, although that Keith guy didn't reply. Zayn felt slight satisfaction at Liam defending him, okay not slight it was a lot but this Keith guy gave him a weird vibe. Why be a jerk about his name? What was the point in that?

"He's not even that good looking" Zayn thought looking out the window again with a huff.

"Okay well, introductions. My name is Ms Haman, let's keep it professional please" Ms Haman commented, which sounded to Zayn like she didn't want to anyone to call her by her first name. Ms Haman began with passing papers down the rows and went back to the front, Keith handed the papers to Liam who offered a big smile in return,

"Someone's full of energy today" Zayn thought as Liam turned to him, Zayn's face remained indifferent. Liam made his own confused face in return before turning back to the front. Zayn could always blame it on being tired or something if Liam asked later.

"We will be doing a lot of writing in this class, so I hope your all up to it. All of our work will be based around essay's or research papers" Ms Haman stated as a few groans danced across the room. Liam turned partially to Zayn and patted his leg, knowing he would be happy about that. Zayn did enjoy writing, either short stories or making up little comics. Combing his love for art and writing, even though essay's were rather dry, it was still something. Zayn couldn't help but grin at Liam's antics. He patted the top of Liam's hand in response, letting it linger there for a moment. Liam seemingly having no objection to it. Not that he ever really did but Zayn always worried a little, that he may cross a line. Not that he would ever want to, only by accident. He didn't want to lose Liam over something like that.

"Now let's all turn to our left and introduce ourselves" Ms Haman said as the room became rather loud. Zayn tried not to look so put off to talk to Keith but then again Liam looked pretty happy himself. Who was he to deny a happy Liam? Zayn rolled his chair closer to the two in order to get in on the conversation but either guy hardly noticed.

"Alright Liam, tell us about yourself. The public wants to know" Keith joked, pretending like he was giving an interview.

"Well Keith, I'm here as a business major. I'm an only child and my dad is often away from home on business" Liam said in a

"Professional" tone. Zayn really taken back that he shared that with someone he had just met. Usually these first day introductions were basic facts. Not deep personal stuff.

"Oh hey that must be rough, I'm sorry to hear that" Keith said his expression changing,

"Yeah but my mom and I are used to it, so it's not all bad" Liam replied. Zayn picking up that some of his enthusiasm faded away rather quickly. He wanted to reach out and rub his back but...maybe now wasn't the best time to do that. Liam cleared his throat,

"Anyway, tell us about yourself Keith, what makes you tick?" Liam asked. Keith chuckling slightly.

"I'm here for Sports Management and baseball is my life" Keith stated proudly,

"Oh cool. Are you on the schools team?" Liam asked, He nodded happily.

"Just got an email this morning saying I made the cut" Keith beamed and Liam offered up his congratulations, causing Zayn to roll his eyes.

"Um okay, is this for real right now?" Zayn thought, Liam doesn't even like sports, much less baseball and the whole thing with his dad, where did that come from? Liam never tells anyone about that. The only people who know are Louis, Harry and himself. Zayn always thought that it was on a need to know basis, since Liam didn't like bringing it up.

"But hey whatever it's not like I'd stay up late with him on the phone or anything, telling him it'll be okay for hours. Or cheering him up at school. Guess none of that matters to "Perfect Keith" Zayn thought, his mind was reeling as the two continued talking, that was until he heard his name.

"Zayn? You okay? Getting tired? He always gets like this when he wakes up early" Liam joked turning back to Keith who merely laughed.

"I'm fine Liam, just waiting for you to include me" Zayn replied, sounding more petty then he wanted too. Despite feeling rather petty anyway.

"Well floors all yours Z" Liam grinned, making his stomach flip, even though he was pretty confused and slightly upset with the current situation.

"Uh I'm Zayn, I'm here as an English major and I really like art. I'm also an only child, so there's that" Zayn explained, pretty aware that Keith could care less and Liam already knew all that too, so nothing new there.

"Oh that's cool, never been good at art but you know good for you" Keith said grinning and Zayn had pretty distinct feeling Keith was faking his smile for him. At least it looked fake from where he was sitting.

"You should see his stuff though, it's amazing" Liam commented, still looking at Zayn, causing him to pop a little smile. He always found himself smiling when Liam did.

"Thanks Li" Zayn said, Liam still grinning. He then half turned back to Keith, leaving Zayn feeling slightly brushed off again,

"So Keith where are you going after this?" He asked. Zayn hoping it wasn't the same place he and Liam were headed.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll only have this class with us" Zayn thought, wondering if he was being unfair. Despite Keith already picking on his name and acting rather rude to him.

"Critical Thinking, last class of the day for me. Today is pretty much my slow day" Keith explained to a clearly excited Liam,

"I'm going there too. Cool that we have another class together" Liam stated happily. Zayn sighed to himself, disappointment hardly covered his spectrum of feelings at that moment.

"No way! It'll be nice to have a friend in the class" Keith smiled and Liam looked a little taken back,

"Friend? We all just met a little while ago" Zayn thought as Ms Haman raised her voice.

"Alright class settle down, it's 12:30 so this will be the end of our class today. Next time we're getting into things" Zayn looked out the window and saw students walking here and there and more then ever that day, he really wanted to go home.

 

 

 

     Zayn walked slowly behind Liam and Keith, who were for some reason walking swiftly down the hallway. They still had time to get to class why rush it? Dodging other students Zayn didn't really care about keeping up with them anymore. He felt rather odd running after them, like they were desperate to get to class or something. Not only that but why was Liam so keen on walking with what's his face anyway? They just met, on top of that he wasn't anything special. The crossed the bridge back into the Main Building and were heading up the stairs, the now afternoon sun shinning in the occasional window as they made their way up to the third floor. Zayn had to admit he liked the old building more than the newer ones, it had a charm that reminded him of a castle in a faraway land. Although the stair climbing was a bit tedious. They did have an elevator but walking was good for the body and it helped keep him awake too. So that was a plus.

"Besides what castle had an elevator" Zayn joked to himself, imagining _"_ **Do Not Use in Case of Siege"** signs posted by the elevators.

"Come on Zayn, don't want to be left behind right?" Liam joked, already at the top of the stairs, Zayn sighed, knowing Keith was laughing again,

"It's not even that funny" Zayn thought rudely. Why did it seem he was always laughing at him? Not  
laughing with Liam about a joke but mostly at Zayn.

"I don't even know you" He thought, wondering if he even wanted to, with what he's seen so far.

 

_"_ _Congratulations, you're on your way out"_  
_"Congratulations, you're being replaced"_  
_"I've staked my claim and you're taking a fall"_  
_"You don't stand a chance against the likes of me"_  
_"Take a backwards glance, soon you'll be history"_  
_"Congratulations to me"_

 

 Zayn jumped at the sound of someone singing behind him, he turned to look who it was and it was Cassie of all people, listening to her I-pod.

"Oh Zayn hi. Sorry did I scare you? I have a habit to sing along with Five Directions, regardless where I am, Libraries really don't like me" Cassie laughed and Zayn smiled.

"Once you move in Five Directions there's no going back. High Fivers" Cassie stated in a serious tone clenching her fist dramatically, causing him to laugh.

"Well off to class see you later" Cassie smiled, leaving down a side hallway. Zayn wondered how that song pretty much summed up how he felt at this exact moment. That and how he didn't manage to get a word in edge wise either.

"Oh well whatever" Zayn sighed, now moving quickly to catch up to Liam, not so much Keith though.

 

 

     Finally showing up to the classroom, Zayn noticed Liam had a worried expression set on his face.  
"Zayn there you are, where did you go?" He asked as he walked over to Liam,

"Sorry, I ran into Cassie on the second floor landing" Zayn said, chuckling a bit at the thought of their brief conversation, Liam's expression relaxing.

"Oh okay. I thought you got lost or something, don't scare me like that. I can't go losing you on the first day" he stated firmly, Zayn was really hoping he wasn't blushing. Well too much at least.

"At least he cares" Zayn thought, that making him feel a bit better.

"It's a small school you'd find him eventually" Keith offered flatly, once again souring Zayn's mood. Liam walked back to the table and motioned for Zayn to sit next to him. He was glad that Liam saved him a seat, afraid that Keith would somehow take it instead.

"Sorry for darting ahead, I should have waited for you to catch up" Liam admitted, looking sheepish.

"I would have preferred it if you did" Zayn replied honestly. Liam nodding,

"Sorry" He repeated, Zayn patting his arm, not wanting Liam to beat himself over something small like this.

"It's okay Li, just don't go abandoning me anymore" Zayn joked, sitting down.

"I won't babe" Liam said softly, Zayn nodding in response. He glanced around the room, it turns out that everyone in their previous class was also in this one. Maybe they were connected somehow?

"Weird, everyone in our English class is in this class too" Liam commented, Zayn laughing a little as the class filled the room, everyone waiting for their professor. Zayn tapped his fingers on the desk, kinda just wanting the class to begin so it could end.

"Hey Keith you wanna grab lunch after this? I got an hour or so before my last class" Liam asked leaning forward.

"So much for me and him for lunch" Zayn thought, trying his best to hide how he was feeling. It's not like Liam couldn't make friends. He wanted him to...it's just..he had a bad feeling about this Keith guy.

"Sure sounds fun" Keith said back plainly.

"You don't mind right Z?" Liam asked, Zayn had a hard time saying no to Liam when he had that look on his face, his hopeful puppy dog look. He nodded in response, Liam patting his arm.

"Maybe he'll be nicer after we get to know him better?" Zayn thought, knowing what it was like being judged solely on first impressions or things like that.

"I just need to give him a chance" He added, knowing he wasn't being totally fair but still with what he's seen so far?... The professor walked in, putting her bag down and turning to the class. Zayn figuring he'll sort this out later.

"Alright everyone welcome to Critical Thinking, where we will be critically thinking?" The professor stated in a happy tone.

"She seems nice" Liam whispered to Zayn as she was passing out papers cheerfully. Better than having a teacher who hated everything. Which never helped anyone learn.

"Been there" He thought, recalling a few really nasty high school teachers he and Liam have had.

"Normal stuff, syllabus, class expectations, you know the drill" She said, walking back to the front.

"Oh man where are my manners, I'm Jen Foster, either Jen or Ms Foster is fine" Ms Foster said laughing at her own forgetfulness, the class laughing at her antics. Ms Foster moved to the computer and then started up the projector.

"We have a lot to cover for the semester so we're going to start right off the bat. Don't worry nothing too heavy today" Ms Foster stated, everyone pulling out their notebooks. Zayn opened to his first page, after two classes of leaving early and no work he was slightly surprised by having a full class. It was sort of an intro to Critical Thinking lesson but it was covering all they would be learning about during the semester. It seemed rather interesting and Zayn was actually pretty excited for it.

"A base in Critical Thinking with real world examples both in the past and present" Ms Foster explained. Zayn glanced at Liam who was busy writing down notes, granted he was too but all this business with Keith was weighing on his mind.

"I don't really have anything to worry about, Liam's straight.....right? Just two guys....talking. I'm not jealous or anything. Maybe I'm worrying myself over nothing" Zayn thought, his notebook filled a little less than it probably should have been. Before he knew it class was over and everyone was in a hurry to leave. Liam let out a small sigh,

"I'm starving. Ready Z?" he asked, smiling at Zayn who was putting his own things away, Keith standing by their table.

"I hope the food's good. I didn't bring my own lunch today" Keith commented as the three left the classroom. Zayn also wondered what the food would be like. Like high school? One or two choices and that was all? Or would they offer a larger selection? Either way he hoped it tasted good to begin with. You can have multiple choices but it doesn't help if it all tastes bad.

"It's going to take time getting used to this schedule" Liam commented, passing a few students.

"Yeah, me too. I usually eat earlier than this" Zayn replied, knowing full well that Liam preferred his lunch around noon. Zayn hoped this wouldn't effect his concentration during class.

"Maybe we can snack in class or something" Liam joked, Zayn chuckling. Keith not saying much as they walked down the stairs to another hallway. As they made their way through a newly formed drove of students, a call from down the hall grabbed their attention.

"KEITH!!! There you are!!" a girl called out, grinning largely and waving as Keith smiled and waved back, stopping in his tracks. Zayn and Liam exchanged looks as Keith and the girl hugged each other.

"I wonder who she's supposed to be" Zayn thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave those comments and likes!  
> Who do you think that girl is?  
> And what about that Keith guy? What's his deal?  
> Find out next time!


	3. More Than Friends Yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone doing well? Hope you're ready for a new chapter. The pop references should be coming up more now, keep an eye out for them. Let me know if you make any connections.
> 
> Don't forge to comment and like, really though. It's important to do so.
> 
> Okay, not much else at the moment enjoy!
> 
> Still don't own 1D or anything other big names in here...Do I have to say that every chapter?

     Liam looked on as this random girl draped herself all over Keith, a weird feeling was beginning to form in his stomach. The only other time he felt this was when Zayn was asked to prom during high school. That was different situation though, right? They already made plans to go alone....together, so Liam was just upset that someone asked Zayn. Even though he did turn her down and at that point Liam felt fine again. Liam caught Zayn glancing at him. He was trying to keep his slight disdain under wraps. He couldn't be worrying Zayn over something small like this. Especially when he himself didn't know what he was feeling to begin with. Zayn moved next to him, offering a small smile, Liam smiling back. He couldn't not smile when Zayn did. Keith and the girl chatted lightly as they walked over to them.

"This is Val, we met on orientation day and we've gotten pretty close" Keith explained as Val had her arm around Keith's waist, a coy look on her face that for some reason really bothered Liam. Like she was showing off or something.

"Nice to meet you Val, I'm Liam" He greeted putting on the best fake smile he could muster,

"Hi Liam, nice to meet you" Val chirped in a cheery voice, one that Liam pegged as a fake or at the very least insincere. Liam stopped his train of thought, he was being rude for no reason. He didn't even know her and he was already making assumptions.

"Well now that we're all here, how about lunch?" Keith asked oblivious to everything that just transpired. Liam nodded and Val agreed as she continued to hold onto Keith, who seemed to have no objection, despite not putting his arm around her. The four made there way to the cafeteria building. Crossing another bridge and heading into the other building. Passing more students along the way.

"Wow, its huge" Zayn commented, surprised as they looked on from the second floor, which was made up to look like a lounge. Tables and chairs were still placed about for eating but it also had couches and some computers for work too. Around the nearest corner, was a weight room and elliptical room. They were placed next to the upstairs track above the main gym. The first floor had, of course, the main gym and the main eating area, along with the actual cafe, where you would buy your food. The tables were swimming with students who were busy eating or meeting other friends. The noise alone was something.

"Well finding a place to sit may be a problem" Keith joked looking at all the students already eating. Liam looked around at the second floor, most of the tables open.

"We can always sit up here to eat" Liam pointed,

"I'd be fine with that" Zayn replied.

"Actually Keith, Anna invited us to her dorm for lunch, that's why I came to get you. She went off campus to get a pizza, so we can just head on over" Val explained, leaving Liam slightly disappointed.

"Oh really? Sorry Liam we'll have to take a rain check on lunch today" Keith said plainly.

"Hey no problem, I understand" Liam replied calmly. This wasn't a big deal at all but still....

"Alright cool and don't worry we'll be seeing more of each other, so it'll be fine" Keith stated softly, making Liam's face warm up a bit. The way he said it was...different, that's for sure.

"Yeah, like I said no worries. We can try again on Thursday or something" Liam repeated as he and Val left, heading in the direction of the dorm buildings.

"Hey Liam you okay?" Zayn asked patting his shoulder, Liam turning around to face him.

"Yeah I'm fine but I should be asking you that. You looked really upset after English and during Critical Thinking" Liam commented with a worried expression, Zayn waved the comment off.

"Nah, just trying to get used to my new schedule, that's all. This is a big change from vacation ya know?" He explained, Liam still felt unsure. He and Zayn did tell each other everything, so if something was wrong he'd share.

"Alright but if something's wrong I expect you to tell me, okay babe?" Liam said sternly. Wanting Zayn to know he was serious, without sounding forceful. Zayn smiled,

"Of course Li" He said, Liam moving to squeeze Zayn's shoulder lightly in response.

"Let's eat now though, I'm starving" Zayn said as Liam merely laughed. Heading down the stairs to the cafe.

"I hope they have something I like at least" Zayn commented,

"That's right Mr Picky Eater" Liam laughed, Zayn falsely gasping. Like Liam had wounded him or something.

"I am not that bad, Mr I Only Eat Hamburgers Everywhere We Go" He replied, Liam lightly hitting his arm.

"Oh you're asking for it now babe" Liam grinned, Zayn laughing as they walked into the cafe.

"Fine, we can both get something different today" He stated, Liam nodding,

"Fine. Sounds good to me" He replied, eyeing a sandwich station. A line already forming near it.

"Good thing you have an hour before class" Zayn commented, looking at all the lines and students buying food.

"Right? We may spend all of it waiting" Liam joked. Both he and Zayn getting in line as well. Liam glad it was only him and Zayn now. Like he told Keith, maybe on Thursday and maybe that Val won't be around then either.

"Liam no, give her a chance" He thought, kinda hoping the line moved fast so they could eat soon.

 

 

     "Oh come on the food wasn't that bad" Zayn said as Liam rolled his eyes.

"My ham and cheese melt shouldn't taste like popcorn, I'm just saying" Liam interjected as Zayn laughed.

"Well on the plus side I had a really nice pickle with my sub. So it wasn't a total loss" He commented lightly.

"I'm glad you were able to enjoy it. I knew I should of had a hamburger instead" Liam sighed jokingly.

"Maybe next time Li or just don't ask for a ham and cheese melt again" Zayn chuckled. Feeling bad that Liam's lunch didn't turn out as well as he hoped. Liam nodding in agreement. The two still had some time before Liam had to go to his last class, so they backtracked to Hubber to sit in that large lounge they had found before English. The building seemed rather quiet so they figured it would be a nice place to relax. Compared to the never ending noise of the Cafeteria Building, this was great. Putting their bags on the floor, they both sat on a small couch placed up against the wall. The rest of the room had single chairs and a few tables to do work at and a muted T.V. mounted on the wall, whose subtitles were a mix of symbols that weren't any language Zayn had seen before.

"Ahh, it's nice to just have some quiet" Zayn sighed putting his arms on the back of the couch, granted they were over Liam's shoulders but whatever. Liam shifted a little closer to him and soon, for lack of a better word, they were cuddling. Not like this was the first time, Zayn hoping it wouldn't be the last either.

"So what do you think of our classes so far?" Liam questioned lowly, the room so quiet already Zayn felt if they talked too loud it'd ruin the feeling.

"Not too bad, I think Critical Thinking will be fun" Zayn replied.

"Really? I thought you'd be more excited for English" Liam chuckled, Zayn sighing.

"Yeah...I like writing but research papers can get pretty dry" He replied,

"Guess we'll be finding out" Liam commented, Zayn nodding in response.

"What about you?" Zayn asked, Liam making a "Hmm" sound in a funny voice.

"I'm not sure yet, Critical Thinking does have it's intrigue. I'm waiting to see what Psychology is like" Liam answered.

"Yeah that should be cool...I hope" Zayn added. Liam letting out a small sigh,

"Yep, I hope so too" He said. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" Liam asked softly.

"Uh... I don't know, listen to music maybe? Oh, maybe I'll draw some stuff in my sketch book" Zayn pondered, placing his hand on Liam's shoulder instead of the couch. Liam put his head on Zayn's shoulder and he could feel his heart speed up as he pulled Liam a little closer to him.

"Is Liam feeling like this too? Can he hear my heart beating?" Zayn thought as Liam was leaning up against him.

"I miss this" Liam whispered softly, surprising Zayn. Though only a little,

"I remember during the summer when the power went out and we fell asleep like this on my couch" Zayn recalled softly, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Me too, it was just so quiet and you're so comfortable Z " Liam laughed lowly.

"Gee, thanks Li" Zayn joked back. Knowing he didn't mean it in a rude way.

"You know what I mean...you're just so secure and make me feel so comfortable when I'm with you. That and you are comfy" Liam admitted. Zayn wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to say the wrong thing and cut this short. Zayn lightly rubbed Liam's shoulder,

"Just...play it cool" Zayn thought. Liam turned his head and looked up at Zayn, there was almost no space between their faces now. Zayn couldn't help but gaze into Liam's eyes and he knew Liam was looking into his. It's like everything was slowing down, everything but Zayn's heart. Right now it was just the two of them, nothing else....nothing else mattered.

"Liam I..." Zayn began,

"Yes?" Liam whispered back, both of them slowly leaning forward. Zayn's heart feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest.

 

 _"Can't get my love together"_  
_"No matter how hard I try"_  
_"Can't get my love together"_  
_"Don't know the reason why"_  
_"Can't make sense of it"_  
_"How I wish I could get my love together"_

 

The two guys jumped apart as someone singing down the hall broke the silence into a thousand tiny pieces, leaving both guys very red in the face. Liam moved over, a small gap between him and Zayn. Zayn almost feeling like they were was miles apart, after what had just happened. Well almost happened. Zayn was trying to regain his composure as Cassie walked into the lounge. Her I-Pod in hand.

"Oh hey guys. How's it going?" Cassie asked happily,

"Are you two okay? Your faces are beat red" She added, sounding a little confused. Sitting in a chair next to the couch.

"Yeah totally fine, uh look at the time I gotta run. I'll meet you back here after class Z" Liam managed to get out, basically sprinting out of the lounge. Zayn merely nodded as Cassie sat in confusion.

"I didn't interrupt anything important did I?" She asked, looking rather guilty. Despite not knowing what was going on in the fist place.

"I'm...I'm not really sure" Zayn replied lowly, his stomach still in knots and his heart still beating a mile a minute.

 

 

     Liam didn't slow down until he was outside of Hubber. Opening to door to the cool fall air was a good idea, since he was feeling so warm all of a sudden. He half expected to be sweating but this was a different type of warmth...all inside. With as red as Zayn's face was when he left, Liam was sure he was still blushing too.

"What was that all about? I shouldn't have done that...but at the same time it felt so right..so normal" Liam thought slumped up against the wall, students passing back and forth without a second glance. His legs felt wobbly, like he had just run a mile.

"What's going on with me?" Liam sighed, He rubbed his forehead slightly, letting out a large breath. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened with Zayn but now it was happening with more frequency and Liam was unsure of what to do. Though...this was a few steps more than what usually happened between the two of them. The wind blew gently across his face as he started walking to the Main Building, the sound of a few dead leaves danced across the pavement, filling the air. Liam just trying to sort out his thoughts, or at least get a grip on them. His mind was reeling to say the least. At least his legs were feeling back to normal now, well mostly. He was still a bit shaky but that....that could just be the cool air right?

"Did I want to kiss him? His lips looked so soft, that's all I could think about. His eyes too....Ugh. Just...his whole...everything" Liam thought, his heart speeding up again at the thought of everything that just transpired. It felt like...like it was going to bounce right out of his chest, before and now.

"And what about Zayn? He looked like he was ready to kiss me too, what does that mean? Did...did he feel the same way I did?" Liam pondered walking up the steps into the Main Building, suddenly he felt someone bump into his shoulder. His train of thought suddenly halting.

"Oh sorry, not paying...Keith?" Liam gasped, surprised to see Keith grinning widely at him.

"See told ya Liam. We would "bump" into each other again soon" Keith said laughing, Liam chuckling at his wordplay.

"Where you off too?" Keith asked, walking with Liam through the main lobby.

"Psychology, third floor" He answered,

"Cool. I'm free, so we can walk together" Keith responded.

"Sure sounds good" Liam replied, happy to have something to take his mind off things, for the moment at least. He can always sort this out later when he has more time. It was already around three so the number of students were starting to dwindle as Liam and Keith were walking up the stairs to the third floor. By the time they reached the second floor landing Keith let out a small breath.

"Not feeling too chatty hmm?" He asked as Liam was pretty much only looking at the floor,

"Huh? Oh sorry Keith, just got a lot on my mind, how was lunch?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Even though we just met today I can tell something is bothering you, you aren't as happy as earlier. Now what's wrong?" Keith questioned, this time a bit more firmly, standing in front of Liam so he couldn't walk any further. Students passed by, giving weird looks since they were standing in the middle of the landing. Keith motioned over to the window to talk. Liam not wanting to make a scene with this or anything, it wasn't a big deal...Okay well it was but it's not something he can just talk about with anyone.

"More like can't talk to anyone about it" Liam thought,

"Keith really I'm fine, just some passing thoughts. First day stuff, you know" He said, trying to convince his new friend to drop the subject. Keith looked at him skeptically, the sun shinning in the window. He tapped his chin a few times,

"Alright, you've convinced me, for now but if anything's wrong I want you to talk to me about it okay?" Keith commented softly, Liam feeling better knowing Keith was kinda worried about him. Even though they had just met....it was...it was nice.

"Okay, I promise that I will let you know if I'm having any problem" Liam said raising his hand in a joking manner.

"Scouts honor huh?" Keith joked, Liam nodding, despite never being in the scouts to begin with. Keith smiled and the two began walking again.

"Yeah lunch was fine though. We still on for Thursday?" Keith asked, both of them nearing Liam's classroom.

"Yep, Zayn too don't forget" Liam added, Keith only nodding in response.

"Wait, this is my room here" Liam pointed, not wanting to miss it. Keith stopped a few steps short,

"Guess I'll see you later then" he spoke, Liam nodding, wondering if he had something else to add.

"Yep, maybe I'll run into you again" He laughed, Keith smiling.

"We can only hope" He offered before turning to leave, Liam left there smiling himself, though he wasn't really sure why.

 

 

     Zayn and now Cassie remained in the lounge, Zayn barely drawing in his sketch book, while Cassie was typing away on her laptop. He couldn't keep his mind in one place, everything that just happened was too much. The whole scene just repeated over and over in his head, Liam and him cuddling, then almost kissing. Their was no denying that it would have happened,

"But Liam is straight...isn't he?" Zayn thought, feeling more confused and upset then before. This was the first time they had almost kissed. Granted cuddles and longer than normal hugs were always a thing...but kissing? Zayn never thought...well he always hoped but...it really almost happened.

"He looked like he wanted to kiss me too...what does that mean?" Zayn asked himself, tapping his pencil on his book. It was mutual, that was clear enough, everything else however was pretty up in the air. Zayn had always tried his best to keep himself from kissing Liam, even if he could play it off as a joke afterword. He wanted too...all the time really but he had to take Liam's feelings into account. That and he didn't want Liam to become distant due to Zayn making things uncomfortable.

"This time was totally different" He added, trying to make sense of all this.

"Oh man. You can never trust those update accounts, no sir" Cassie groaned, causing Zayn to look up  
at her.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked hoping to distract himself, now wasn't the best time to figure this out anyway.

"Oh the Five Directions have fan update accounts and they are always really shady. They say Nyaz and Mail broke up but I don't think so. "Nail" is still going strong. There is so much proof you'd be blind not to see it" Cassie explained as Zayn raised his eyebrows. Only partly aware of what she was talking about.

"Oh Nail is their ship name but I don't ship them. They are real people who deserve our support" Cassie continued as Zayn smiled. Glad she wasn't one of those people who pretended to support same sex couples but in reality only found them to be entertaining.

"You really like this band huh?" Zayn asked,

"You bet, even though being a fan is like working for some spy agency and you need to decode every little thing. On top of that they send us on a dangerous roller coaster ride of emotions. Between them and their awful managers and all the conflict that comes from it" Cassie mused in a dramatic tone. Zayn laughed as Cassie regained herself, looking away from her laptop, she looked at Zayn.

"I've been wanting to ask. How long have you and Liam been friends?" Cassie questioned, Zayn's expression changing.

"Uh since freshman year in high school, we've been really close ever since. We met through mutual friends" Zayn replied fondly, those memories....holding a special place in his heart. Then and now.

"That's cute" Cassie replied as Zayn's face quickly warmed up.

"Why would you say it like that? We're just...friends" Zayn spoke, probably revealing more of how he felt about Liam then he wanted too. Cassie's face was coy as Zayn rambled about their friendship.

"You kinda remind me of my boyfriend a little bit" Cassie smiled,

"Why?" Zayn asked, unsure where this was going.

"He used to act all nervous and weird around me and for a while I thought it was kinda strange at first but after some time it was actually really cute. I remember waiting and waiting for him to ask me out. Eventually he did, he was so nervous but the date went great and we have been together for a few years now. He's really dear to my heart." Cassie explained, Zayn could tell that this guy was important to her, he could see it on her face.

"That's a really sweet story and all but what does that have to do with me?" Zayn asked, still confused.

"Just that, knowing someone likes you and acting on it are two different things" Cassie advised looking right at him. Zayn let out a small breath, what she said wasn't wrong but things were far more complicated than that...weren't they?

"I don't know I just thought maybe you needed to hear something along those lines....Hey, wanna listen to some Five Directions?" Cassie asked, her demeanor changing completely, Zayn chuckled and nodded. Cassie typing on her laptop again, a song beginning to play.

 _"Why all the confusion"_  
_"All these questions in my mind"_  
_"Only one conclusion I can find"_  
_"Love is doing it to me, yeah"_  
_"Love is doing it"_

 

Zayn made a slight face, the lyrics seemed pretty fitting for how he felt right now.

"I wonder if Cassie picked this one on purpose" He thought, Cassie tapping her fingers and mouthing the words. He stopped for a second.

"Nah, just a weird coincidence" Zayn added, going back to his sketchbook.

 

 

     After being dropped off by Keith and sitting through a thirty minute class of Psychology introductions and basic first day stuff, Liam was headed back to Zayn. He bit his lip slightly, Zayn...was it going to be awkward between them now? Stuff like this has happened in the past and they had been okay, so it shouldn't pose too much of an issue. Most of the time it was only cuddling and hugging, which Liam never said no to....well with Zayn at least. Granted he did hug Louis and Harry but...that was different. Even so, those weren't Zayn hugs. Liam slowed his pace a bit, though this was the first time they almost....kissed. He shook his head, a small part of him wanted to forget what happened but...the remaining part of didn't. Liam wanted to keep thinking about it...

"Ugh...not now" He thought, heading down the stairs to reach the bridge connecting to Hubber. A few stray students here and there but nothing like this morning. Liam's worries dragged behind him as he entered the building again,

"The best thing to do is not bring it up. That way nothing will be awkward" Liam thought, feeling like he was only lying to himself. Probably because he was, but he couldn't mess things up with Zayn...not now. Turning the corner and heading down the hall, he found Zayn and Cassie still sitting in the lounge. Zayn drawing lightly in his book. Liam smiled and walked up quietly behind Zayn, who was too involved in his drawing to notice him. Liam waved his hand in front of Zayn's face, causing him to jump.

"Liam! What the heck?!" Zayn yelped as Liam laughed hard, falling back onto the couch next to his now distressed friend.

"Sometimes you're just too easy" Liam stated, trying to regain himself again, as Zayn was making a face at him. Liam saw Cassie jokingly roll her eyes at the two of them as she packed up her belongings.

"Well you two it's been fun but I gotta go now. I'll see you on Thursday. Think we can meet up here again?" Cassie asked,

"Sure I wouldn't mind that" Zayn smiled, looking at Liam.

"Yeah that's fine with me. I'd feel better knowing Zayn isn't alone" Liam admitted, stopping as they both looked at him.

"And we can all hang out too....so yeah..that" He added quickly, trying to change the subject again.

"Sounds good to me, see ya later" Cassie smiled as she gave a quick wave and left the lounge, Liam and Zayn both expressing their farewells. Alone again, the two sat in silence before Zayn started packing up his stuff.

"So much for keeping things not awkward" Liam internally sighed,

"So Z, what were you working on? Can I see?" He asked, always interested in Zayn's work.

"Oh yeah sure Li" Zayn replied, opening his book to an incomplete drawing of a person. Liam really looking it over. He loved the way Zayn drew, his lines were always so clean and the way he captured things....it was amazing to say the least. He has such talent, well at least Liam thought so.

"I'm liking this. What will it be of?" Liam commented, Zayn chuckling,

"Li you say that about all my pictures and I'm not sure yet, I haven't made up my mind" He said. Liam crossed his arms.

"Well it's only cause I like all your pictures babe" He smiled, Zayn grinning back at him.

"Show me when it's done. I like your final products" Liam offered lightly,

"Try and stop me Li" Zayn joked, closing it again.

"Was class good?" He asked, stuffing his book into his bag,

"Yeah, intro stuff. Not much to say, you'll find out tomorrow. Oh, you'll never guess who I ran into before class" Liam explained happily, Zayn not saying anything for a minute.

"Keith?" He asked lowly,

"Yeah! It was so weird we ran into each other, literally, and he walked up to class with me and everything, it was nice" Liam explained as Zayn's face remained emotionless. He stood up, holding his bag and Liam knew it was time to get going.

"Ready to go home Z?" Liam asked pulling his keys out,

"You have no idea Liam" Zayn chuckled.

"I think we can take this back stairwell" Liam pointed, a door leading somewhere but a window outside showed the back parking lot so that must be something.

"Better than nothing" Zayn said, opening the door to find a stairwell leading down to another door that lead outside and one that lead back into another hallway.

"Well let's go" Liam offered, as he and Zayn made their way downstairs.

"So Keith is planning on having lunch with us on Thursday, is that still okay?" Liam asked, figuring it shouldn't be too much of an issue.

"Yeah it's whatever" Zayn said,

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Liam added. He kinda wanted to get to know Keith a little better. He seemed nice and Liam was always up for meeting nice people.

"Nothing wrong with that right?" Liam thought as he and Zayn kept walking.

 

 

     "I'm glad we got here early, otherwise we may not have found a parking place" Liam stated as they wove in between cars to get to where Liam parked this morning.

"I know, guess waking up early has its perks" Zayn replied, despite the fact he hated waking up early. Liam stopped for a second.

"Who are you and have have you done with Zayn?" Liam faked gasped as Zayn jokingly rolled his eyes.

"Aren't we filled with jokes today?" He laughed, Liam smiling at him again.

"Only for you babe" He replied as they began walking again. Zayn's stomach flipped, Liam was so...so cute all the time. How was the even possible? Zayn sighed and glanced around the parking lot. Cars filled almost every space, a few that were open from students leaving earlier but for the most part it was pretty full. Finally finding Liam's car they threw their stuff in the back seat and got in. Liam started up the car and began pulling out of their place, making sure he wasn't going to hit any other cars.

"Finally we can go home. I feel like it's been days" Zayn joked, Liam laughing as they left school and turned onto the street. It was quiet for a bit, he didn't want to distract Liam or anything. Especially since he wasn't completely used to driving out here yet.

"Were you okay while I was gone?" Liam asked as Zayn started out the window. The cityscape passing by quickly as Liam turned on to a side street to avoid afternoon traffic.

"Well I mean Cassie was there, so it's wasn't too bad or anything" Zayn replied, Liam not responding right away.

"I know Z but I was asking how you were doing" Liam cleared up, Zayn feeling his face heat up.

"I would have enjoyed having you stay but other than that okay" He replied. Liam stopping at a red light, Zayn slightly turning toward Liam. He wanted to bring up what happened on the couch in the lounge, he wanted to know what Liam thought about it. Maybe...maybe it meant something. Maybe if they talked it out, cleared things up....Zayn took in a breath, Liam watching the light.

"Liam about what happened in the lounge..." He gently began, hoping that Liam wouldn't freak out.

"What are you talking about?" Liam responded flatly, as if he had no idea at all. Zayn's face fell,

"Wow, am I really that awful that he had to block it from his memory?" He thought as the light turned green and they started moving again. Zayn tried again, adding specifics this time.

"You know, right after lunch and we were on the couch..sitting next to each other, alone" Zayn trailed off again hoping Liam could fill in the blanks.

"Oh! Oh right, when Cassie showed up and was singing, scaring us half to death, yeah I remember. That was pretty funny" Liam recalled, laughing. Sounding almost awkward about the whole thing. Zayn felt like an even bigger idiot then a few seconds ago, was that even possible?

"Maybe I misread the whole thing but why...why won't he say anything about it?" Zayn thought to himself, a small lump forming in his throat, that he tried to swallow away but to no avail.

"Woah, hey look at that. Two burgers for a dollar....that's quite the deal" Liam commented, really awkwardly as Zayn merely nodded, looking out the window again.

"That's why we don't get our hopes up" He thought,  
How about some radio then?" Liam asked, turning the volume knob up on the console.

"And now we have Five Directions latest hit "Can't Get My Love Together", it's already surged to the top of the download charts!" the DJ exclaimed as the slow ballad began,

 _"Can't get my love together no matter how I try"_  
_"Can't get my.."_

 

Liam reached out in a flash and shut the sound off. The song barely starting before he cut the sound.

"Okay no radio" Liam stated firmly. Zayn just looked at him with a mild confusion as they continued driving.  
"What was that about?" He thought, wondering why Liam was acting so strange all of a sudden. Well....it was sorta like this morning, what could be going on? Zayn wasn't sure what to do, asking again was out of the question. Liam's answer speaking volumes. He let out a small breath, still wanting to talk. Hoping it'd take his mind off things.

"You wanna come over for a bit when we get to my place? Just relax and stuff?" Zayn asked hopefully, Liam was making "Hmmmm" sounds, making him chuckle at his friends randomness.

"Well my mom doesn't get home until around six, so I guess I could stay for a bit" Liam smiled,

"Sounds good to me Li" He replied, still feeling rather upset about before. Though dwelling on it now won't change anything. Zayn let out a small sigh as they drew closer to home.

 

     

     Finally arriving at Zayn's house, Liam they pulled into his driveway.

"Good to be home" He admitted, Liam knowing the feeling, first days were always tiring. Zayn pulled his bag out of the back and the two walked to the front door.

"It's actually cooler here than at school" Liam commented, pulling his hoodie a bit closer to him.

"Should be nicer inside" Zayn chuckled, walking up the steps. Entering the house they were greeted by Zayn's father,

"Zayn! How was your first day? Oh and Liam too" Mr Malik exclaimed as he pulled both guys into his arms for a hug. Liam laughing, Zayn's parents were always like this, he loved it. They made him feel welcome no matter what and Liam hoped Zayn felt the same at his place too.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you off this morning, they had a problem at work and I had to leave early to take care of it" Mr Malik explained as he continued hugging them.

"It's okay Dad but I can't breathe" Zayn gasped as his Dad chuckled and let them go.  
"Whoops sorry you two" Mr Malik said happily returning to the table, Zayn and Liam standing nearby.

"It's good to see you Liam, are you doing well?" Mr Malik asked, Liam nodding.

"Yeah, even though first days kinda wear you out and I wouldn't mind a nap" He joked, Mr Malik laughing again.

"Well it sounds like it wasn't all bad" He grinned. Zayn began backing up slightly, heading toward the stairs.

"We're gonna head up to my room for a bit okay dad?" Zayn called, now from the stairway, his father not even getting a chance to answer before he heard them moving up the stairs.

"Do you want a snack or anything?" Zayn asked walking in front of Liam,

"Nah I'm okay but thanks. I can't stay too long remember" He chuckled, not that Liam would mind but it was a school night after all. No more nights spending hours with Zayn only to stay over or head home at one in the morning. 9 times out of 10 he'd spend the night, Liam preferred it that way.

"Maybe I'm trying to bribe you" Zayn laughed, opening his door and entering his room. Sitting on his bed, Liam rubbed his lower back.

"Argh my spine" He commented, bending over to crack it. Mr Malik was a hugger that's for sure.

"Sorry Li" Zayn said sheepishly, as Liam stood back up.

"I'm only joking. You know I don't mind at all" He laughed, sitting on Zayn's bed. Zayn scooted a bit closer to him and sighed,

"I'm glad we have no homework today" He commented as Liam agreed,

"Doubt we'll be saying the same thing on Thursday" He replied, knowing all his teachers said they'd get right into things next time.

"So long as we use our time wisely and work diligently, I think we'll be able to have most of our work done during school hours" Liam added, already figuring out when and how to get things done.

"That's Liam for ya" Zayn joked, smiling at him.

"What does that mean?" Liam questioned, knowing Zayn was only teasing him.

"Just that you're already planning things out" He said lightly,

"I like doing things like that" Liam huffed, crossing his arms jokingly.

"I know....I like when you do things like this too" Zayn chuckled, Liam's stomach feeling strange all of a sudden. Liam wasn't sure what to say....why was he feeling like this again? Zayn went to lay back but in the process hit his head against the wall. Creating a rather loud and painful sounding thud.

"Ahh!! What the heck!?!" Zayn yelped as he sat back up quickly, holding the back of his head. Liam instantly changed into his protective mode and turned to Zayn,

"Show me where it hurts" Liam stated, Zayn shook his head in defiance.

"Zayn, show me where you hit your head" Liam commanded and at that point he knew Zayn knew it was pointless to argue, removing his hands Liam looked over Zayn's head.

"Li it's not a big deal, it just shocked me" Zayn stated, clearly embarrassed. Liam knowing all of his tells. That however was a two way street. Zayn knew all of Liam's tells too, not that he really...minded. Liam shushed him and felt the back of Zayn's head. He ran his fingers through his hair, his heart speeding up again. Liam was the only one allowed to touch Zayn's hair, it had been an ironclad rule since high school. He always felt special in that regard, like he and Zayn were...just closer or something. Liam felt around, maybe a bit longer than he had too for a bump or anything. He...he actually wouldn't mind doing it a bit longer but...

"Liam enough!" He told himself mentally, removing his hand.

"There's no bump, you should be fine. Just be careful" Liam said, almost scolding him,

"Sorry" Zayn repeated, both of them close again, Zayn hadn't moved and Liam...didn't want to.

"I don't know what I do if I lost you babe" Liam added softly, as Zayn leaned into his side.

"Don't worry Li, I'm not going anywhere" Zayn whispered back, this was just like before, in the lounge. Liam's heart hadn't slowed down yet, his face warmer than a moment ago. Zayn turned his head to look up at him. They were so close again, the room was spinning as Zayn moved in closer, still giving Liam a chance to change his mind. He didn't....he didn't want to change it though...did he? Zayn was so close,

"His eyes are so beautiful" Liam thought. He felt Zayn's nose brush his, almost...

"NO STOP IT!!" He screamed internally, standing up in one quick motion. Zayn pretty much falling over onto his bed, he quickly looked up, Liam's eyes were watering slightly and he was....he had to...

"Liam what's..." Zayn started as Liam shook his head,

"Look I have to go, uh don't forget I'm picking you up again tomorrow at one" He muttered and then ran out of Zayn's room, most likely leaving him dumbfounded. Liam didn't even stop to put on his shoes, he just grabbed them and ran out to his car, stray tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I can't...I don't know what to think" Liam sniffed through shaky breaths as he pulled out of the driveway and headed home. Vibrantly colored trees swaying in the distance, their leaves dancing in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....all that happened. To think of all the fluff too,  
> Will they be okay? How will this effect things?  
> Find out next time!


	4. Muddled Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, everyone doing well? Ready for another chapter?
> 
> Just a quick heads up, I'm still figuring out how to use ao3, so if you find the format changing on and off in my chapters it's because I'm trying to do it the right way. Like indenting and adding italics, (which both are proving to be a pain) Thanks for your patience on the matter.
> 
> Please comment, I don't know if anyone is enjoying it....so yeah. It'd be very helpful  
> Enjoy!  
> (Still own nothing)

 

     Liam drove a bit faster to his house than he should have. Granted, he wasn't speeding but he didn't want his mom to see him like this.

"It's good she gets home around six" Liam thought looking at his car clock, reading 5:15. Everything that happened today was just too much, first the car ride to school. Then in the lounge...Finally at Zayn's house...Zayn, Liam' stomach churned at the thought of running out on him that way. No explanation...no anything, especially after they almost.....well almost kissed for a second time. Zayn must hate him for it. For just....bolting like that.

"I think I may hate myself a little bit for it" Liam told himself. Finally pulling into his driveway, Liam picked up his things and made his way into his house and then up to his room.

"I need to wash up" he mumbled as he grabbed his pajamas and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower and getting in Liam let out a large breath, allowing the water to drape him in it's fleeting warmth. The sound of the running water did little to drown out his mess of thoughts. His head and heart were clearly conflicted on this...what should he listen to? What should he do about this in general? More to the point...what does he actually want?

"Why is all this happening now of all times?" Liam sighed, high school was....a bit easier. Well in a matter of speaking but it was nothing like what was happening currently.

"Maybe spending some time away from Zayn would make it easier" Liam thought lowly, with school and different classes that wouldn't be too hard right? He bit his lip, that thought alone made him sick. He and Zayn did everything together....he couldn't picture himself cutting Zayn off like that....that's something he could never do. Or wanted to do for that matter.

"No...No I'm not doing that" Liam thought sternly as he washed up. After finishing his shower he walked into his room and sat on his bed. Looking at his clock on the nightstand, he figured his mom would be home in a few minutes.

"If I just ignore all this, it won't be a problem" Liam told himself, hoping that he'd be able to do that. Things were kinda piling on at the moment but with school and all the work he'll probably be getting from classes....it won't be hard to ignore. He nodded to himself,

"Yeah...yeah that'll work out fine" He added, his thoughts drifting back to Zayn. How did Zayn feel about all this? Liam had tried to come up with an answer before but so far nothing. It was mutual....not that...not that Liam minded..

"Er...well...uhh" He mumbled out, like he was trying to convince himself that wasn't true. He shook his head,

"This isn't ignoring it" Liam told himself, once again pushing all those thoughts away. He stood up, looking into his small wall mirror.

"Well I better put on a happy face, I don't want to worry mom" He said, not wanting to add any unnecessary worries.

"This is for the best....for everyone" Liam added, but who he was trying to convince was a mystery, even to him. He heard the front lock click, his mom walking into the house.

"Liam! I'm home!" Mrs Payne called from the front door,

"Mom I'm right here, no need to yell" Liam laughed, walking down the stairs.

"Whoops sorry dear, I thought maybe you were in the bathroom or something" Mrs Payne commented, as Liam chuckled slightly.

"Let me change and stuff and we can talk about your day. I want to hear all about it" She chirped as she took off her shoes and put her purse down.

"Okay, sounds good to me" Liam replied smiling as his mother went upstairs, turning and walking into the family room, Liam looked around for his phone.

"That's weird, I swear I just had it" Liam huffed, running back upstairs to check his pants pockets and his school bag. Liam sat on his bed and tried to remember where he had placed it when it dawned on him,

"Oh, it must have fallen out on Zayn's bed" Liam stated as his mother walked by his door. Of all times and places for something like this to happen.

"What's going on?" She asked, slightly confused,

"I was at Zayn's after school and my phone must have fallen out of my pocket there" Liam sighed.

"Oh I see. Well I'm sure he has it and will give it to you tomorrow. It'll be fine, it's Zayn right?" Liam's mother smiled and continued downstairs, Liam sighing again and following her.

"If this was any other time then sure but with what happened..." Liam's thoughts trailing off.

"This ignoring stuff is going to take some work" He sighed, walking down the stairs.

 

 

     Zayn did his best to wipe any fleeting thought or emotion away from what happened only a few hours ago. Liam never broke down like that, he was always the strong one. Always laughing, happy and here Zayn had caused him enough strife that he would cry. He groaned to himself, feeling horrible that he had somehow hurt Liam....Liam of all people. In addition to that Zayn was so upset at how confused he was over this. First with the lounge and that almost kiss, then the second nearly complete kiss in his room. Both of which were mutual. Both he and Liam were going to kiss each other. It's not as if Zayn was the only one involved here, Liam was ready to as well. He let out a sigh, this had been on his mind since Liam....sprinted out of his room before.

"It's only because I'm so selfish, I couldn't maintain my distance and ended up causing unnecessary problems" Zayn thought, scrolling through his playlist, laying on the couch. A new song beginning to play,

_"What's the name of the game"_  
_"Your smile and sound of your voice"_  
_"Does it mean anything to you"_  
_"What's the name of the game"_  
_"Can you feel it the way I do"_  
_"Tell me please because I have to know"_

 

Zayn made a face at the B-Teens song that was playing. Quickly picking a different, instrumental, song he sighed.

"If only I were more business like. I could just maintain myself in a distinct manner, without letting on to how I feel" Zayn speculated, wondering if that statement alone would prove it. Though...with Liam, he couldn't really act like that. Liam took him out of his shell, made things better. Zayn didn't want to change that.  
"What am I supposed to do?" he thought, looking over on the coffee table. If things weren't bad enough, Liam ended up forgetting his phone on his bed, so that makes things awkward. Zayn reached over and unlocked the screen, he and Liam knew each others passwords by heart. The background was a picture of himself and Liam laughing at something. They were pretty much cuddling, like usual. Liam looking beyond cute, like usual. A small smile formed on Zayn's face.

"I should just take it over to his house fast" He mumbled rolling off the couch and turning his I-Pod off, grabbing his mom's keys.

"Mom I'm running over to Liam's fast! He forgot his phone before and I need to take it back to him" Zayn called out from the front door.

"Alright but don't be gone too long, your father and I are almost done making dinner and we want to hear about your day!" Mrs Malik called back, Zayn making an "Mhm" sound and left.

 

 

     Zayn hoped things wouldn't be weird when he showed up. Though it's not like Liam would treat him poorly or anything, he's not like that. Driving to Liam's felt like it took hours instead of the usual fifteen minutes. Turning into the neighborhood Zayn pulled up to Liam's house and shut off his car, resting his head on the steering wheel for a moment.

"Okay let's be normal, just stay calm" He told himself. Zayn opened his door and walked to the front door, his phone in hand. He hoped it wasn't too late either, he didn't want Liam's mom angry at him too. Ringing the doorbell, he waited for a response. Hearing the lock click, Zayn stood up straight, the door opened to reveal Mrs Payne.

"Oh Zayn, what brings you by? Here come in it''s chilly out tonight" Mrs Payne motioned, letting Zayn in the house.

"Thank you Mrs Payne but I'm actually here for Liam. He forgot his phone at my house and I came by to bring it back" Zayn explained, holding up the phone as proof.

"Ahh, he told me when I first came home that he had left it there, hold on I'll get him" Mrs Payne remarked as she went to get Liam. Hearing quick footsteps Liam showed up in front of him and Zayn noticed his lips curved into a small grin,

"Sorry about having you come all the way out here" Liam began, walking up to Zayn.

"No it's okay, I just felt bad that it ended up falling out of your pocket at my place" Zayn responded, He handed Liam his phone and for a brief instant their hands touched. his hands were warm, unlike Zayn's own from being outside.

"Z your hands are chilly" Liam commented, reaching out and touching them again,

"It is pretty cold out tonight" Zayn replied. Liam waiting a bit before letting go, Zayn's face was warm now, that's for sure.

"Do you wanna stay for a bit?" Liam asked hopefully, Zayn shook his head.

"Can't, gotta be home for dinner" He replied as Liam nodded,

"Well thanks again, have a good night then. See you tomorrow" Liam remarked as Zayn turned to leave,

"Yep...tomorrow. Have a good night...also" He replied, sounding a bit more awkward than he intended to. After the door closed he stood on the porch for a minute, wishing he could stay. Zayn let out a breath as he pulled his jacket closer to him

"There's a cold wind blowing tonight" Zayn muttered before returning to his car.

 

 

     "Liam I don't want to sound rude but are you and Zayn okay? That was a rather awkward exchange for you two and he was only returning your phone. Did you have a fight?" Mrs Payne asked as Liam sat back down on the couch. The T.V playing softly in the background, Mrs Payne waited for an answer.

"No I think we're fine, nothing really happened today that would upset him" Liam answered. Mrs Payne getting the feeling that wasn't the entire case. Liam shifted uncomfortably on the couch, like he thought of something distressing

"What could be going on?" Mrs Payne thought. She stood there for a moment before sitting down in her chair, she had been told that pulling one over on her almost impossible. That and she knew it herself, can't beat a mom's intuition. Though she did know not to push an issue if Liam wasn't open to talking about it.

"Alright, well tell me about your day!" Mrs Payne exclaimed happily. Figuring it could wait, or may present itself another time.

"Okay well, first Zayn had Math so I waited in this lounge. Then we both a met a girl named Cassie, she's really nice. Then English, where I met this really cool guy named Keith...". As Liam went on explaining about this "Cool New Guy" Mrs Payne knew why things were so tense between her son and Zayn.

"This seems as if it could cause problems" Mrs Payne thought as Liam finished telling her about his first day. No wonder Zayn was acting a bit off....this new guy was throwing a wrench into things....well probably.

"Well....it sounds like you had a good day, I hope tomorrow is just as good" Mrs Payne said smiling softly, Liam nodded vigorously. He turned back to the television and Mrs Payne mulled over something in her head.

"Liam, dear, you know if there is anything you want to talk about, you know you can right?" She said supportively, Liam turning to face her again, with a quizzical expression.

"Darn... was that too much at once?" She thought, hoping this wouldn't turn into a problem.

"I know mom..thanks" Liam answered simply, clearly not wanting to drag this out. Mrs Payne sighed,

"It's just that I know it's hard having your father away and you may be going through some things you don't understand but I just want you to know that we'll always love you and support you" She added as Liam raised his eyebrows, quietly turning back to the television.

_"Next time on Movable Warrior G Giant Robot"_

Liam must be upset, anytime he and Zayn had problems, which was very rare. He ends up watching something that reminds him of Zayn.

"Whatever giant robots are cool regardless" Liam mumbled to himself. Mrs Payne trying to stifle a small laugh at his comment.

 

 

     Zayn and his family sat at the dinner table, eating quietly. Zayn still felt stupid for how he had acted when he went to drop Liam's phone off at his house. It must have showed since his mother and father were looking at him with worried faces.

"Zayn, did you and Liam have a fight?" Mrs Malik inquired, Zayn's face hardened.

"No, we are A-Okay" He replied , although his monotone didn't do much to help matters. Mr Malik cleared his throat.

"Zayn I think you should tell Liam how you feel. I think it's a good thing to do" He stated shocking everyone, especially his wife who nearly spit out her drink. Zayn just stared at his dad, whose own face remained unchanged. Mrs Malik had worried expression on her face.

"What your father means is that...that..you should tell Liam you don't like mushrooms! Yeah, because you don't and he does and sometimes he puts them in food you both eat" Mrs Malik stuttered out clearly trying to prevent a disaster.

"Right dear?" Mrs Malik's face turned stone cold as she looked at her husband, whose own expression looked as if he had slipped up.

"Right Dear?!" Mrs Malik asked again, even more frightening then a moment ago. Even Zayn was getting worried, granted he didn't do anything but when his mom was serious...she was serious.

"Yes that is what I meant, no question" Mr Malik stated, taking another bite of his dinner. Although Zayn was upset, watching his parents really did lift his spirits. Zayn couldn't help but laughed,

"Yeah I'm not a fan of mushrooms" He replied as his parents sighed with relief. Zayn pushing his thoughts of Liam to the side for decided to finally tell his parents about his day, minus the two almost kisses.

"It sounds like you had a good day then sweetie" Mrs Malik smiled as her husband agreed,

"Yeah I just hope the rest of the semester is this easy" Zayn replied lowly. The rest of dinner passed without incident and the three relaxed before they had to head off to bed. Zayn lounged in a chair, drawing in his sketchbook while Mr and Mrs Malik were still in the kitchen. He overheard a bit of their conversation, not that he was trying to listen...it just sorta happened.

"I don't know, what Zayn said about that Keith guy and Liam is why I think he's upset" Mr Malik pondered to his wife.

"It could be, but forcing him to talk about it won't help and the way it sounds is that they're only friends, so we shouldn't worry so much" Mrs Malik suggested. The rest of the conversation not loud enough for him to hear.

"10:30 already, I need to get to bed" She yawned and went to kiss Zayn, after kissing her husband.

"Don't stay up too late Zayn" his mother stressed before going up too bed herself.

"I know, I'm going up in a few minutes" Zayn replied, feeling the effects of an early morning setting in. Not wanting to push his luck and fall asleep in the chair Zayn pulled himself together and shuffled upstairs to his room. After washing up and changing, Zayn flopped on his bed, his dad's words echoing in his mind.

"Maybe I should tell him....Ugh no, Liam is straight, just accept it and move on. It's over you've lost" Zayn told himself quietly.

"But how can I lose when I never even got a chance to begin with?" He thought to himself sadly, quickly drifting to sleep. The blankets providing little cover to his exposed heart and unable to prevent his mind from racing as well.

 

 

     Liam was thrilled, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays he was able to sleep in. It really helped take the edge off Tuesdays and Thursdays. His mother had already come in and kissed him when she left for work, so he was alone again. Liam sighed and looked at his phone, it was around nine.

"Well might as well get up now" Liam mumbled, crawling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Washing up didn't take very much time and before long Liam was dressed and already downstairs making breakfast. He was used to being alone, it wasn't so much a feeling anymore...more of a state of being. He didn't blame anyone for it, it's just how it was. Dad's away and his mom works too, so it really can't be helped. Liam poured his cereal and sat at the table, his thoughts drifting to Zayn,

"No, it's to early to think about this" He groaned to himself, taking another mouthful of cereal. Now that Liam thought about it more, Zayn was usually around when he was by himself.

"I kinda wish Zayn was here right now" Liam sighed, even though he knew it would send his emotions into a frenzy. The doorbell broke his thoughts as Liam made a confused face as to why anyone would be here this early. Heading to the door, He hoped it wasn't another window salesman. Unlocking it and opening it to the brisk fall air, revealed none other than Zayn. Standing with a paper bag and his hood up from his hoodie. Liam was without words,

"Did my wish work? Oh man I'd love some bacon right now" He thought with effort, hoping he would get some.

"Morning paper!!" the paper girl yelled throwing the morning news at Liam's door, hitting him in the face instead of the door. After recovering himself he looked at the front page, **"Bacon Prices At All Time High"** , Liam made a face.

"You okay Liam?" Zayn asked trying to stifle a laugh, as Liam rubbed his forehead, nodding. Zayn entering the house.

"Yeah...I'll probably live" he commented, hoping he wouldn't have a black eye or anything.

"Are you sure Li? That girl's got some arm" Zayn commented slipping off his shoes and walking with Liam to the table. He nodded again, more or less trying to figure out why Zayn was here already.

"No offense Zayn but why are you here? I thought you'd still be sleeping" Liam stated lightly, Zayn chuckling a bit. He took off his hood and put the paper bag down on the table, opening it.  
"I..uh actually ran to that bakery we like so much and picked up some stuff for you...and your mom...also" Zayn commented, adding the last part rather quickly. Liam felt awful, even with everything that happened yesterday, Zayn still goes and does something like this. The aroma form the baked goods wafted through the kitchen, cinnamon and sugar and maybe honey, Liam couldn't tell.

"I even got the pumpkin bread, you like so much....it's fresh" Zayn said happily, picking it up out of the bag and holding it for Liam to take. The pumpkin mixed with allspice, cloves and ginger smelled amazing. Liam could feel how much he was smiling and frankly it was a little embarrassing, it's just baked goods...right?

"Wow Zayn, thank you so much but you didn't have to do all this" Liam said softly as Zayn shook his head,

"Just something I felt like doing, that's all" He said. For some reason Liam wanted his answer to be different but before he could think about it, it pushed those thoughts away.

"Go on have some!" Zayn commanded jokingly, still holding the bread, Liam chuckled a little and took it from Zayn's hand. A fleeting touch proved to Liam how cold Zayn's hands were,

"Zayn your freezing, again" Liam stated, putting the bread down and moving to take Zayn's hand in his own. Liam caught himself, letting go of it after only a few seconds.

"Running warm water on them should help" He said rather coldly too, despite it not being his intention.

"Uh yeah thanks, I'll do that" Zayn said lowly, taking off his hoodie and going to the bathroom sink. Liam could punch himself for almost falling back into whatever that was, that and sounding kinda rude.

"I won't act like this, I won't" Liam clarified again, hoping it would stick this time. Zayn came back from the bathroom and sat at the table across from Liam,

"So Zayn what's the real reason you came?" He joked, his voice sounding like a detective from one of those old shows, Zayn laughing.

"I can leave if it's too much of a hassle" He joked back, causing Liam to shake his head quickly.

"I...know you don't like being alone so I thought I'd just stop by or whatever" Zayn mumbled and Liam could feel that pang in his chest again. Birds chirping in the backyard filled the void between them as he searched for something to say.

"Thank you Zayn...that was really sweet of you...I'm glad you came" Liam confessed as Zayn turned to look out the window, Liam catching a smile on his lips. It was quiet as Liam finished his breakfast while Zayn munched on some coffee cake he brought.

"Well we don't have to leave until one...so now what?" Liam asked still sitting at the table, his dishes cleared away. Zayn tapped his fingers on the table, clearly thinking.

"Not sure, nothing good on T.V this early in the day" Zayn stated. Liam made a "Hmmmm" sound and looked outside.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Liam asked grinning,

"Sure, that sounds fun" Zayn replied standing up and following Liam to the door.

 

 

     After putting on their shoes and coats they headed out into the brisk fall air. Checking the time before they left Liam decided that it would be better to be back by 11:30 at the latest. That way they could eat lunch and leave at a reasonable time. Zayn agreed and the two were off, the sun shone brightly, white clouds dotted the sky as the smell of leaves and wet earth bombarded the two as they walked.

"I can't believe trees are already losing leaves. It's only September" Liam commented, looking at a few red and gold trees lining the street.

"I know right? The weather says it's going to be cooler than average this month, and it shows" Zayn replied, already knowing how cold the nights have been. Liam nodded as they continued down the sidewalk. Birds chirping, a soft breeze, it was nice. Zayn was glad Liam had suggested this.

"The sky look so far away" He commented, looking up, Liam stopping. It was clear that summer had pretty much ended, Zayn still not completely over the fact that vacation had ended too. That and the whole waking up early again.

"It's funny how fast things change when the season ends" He added, hearing Liam chuckled a little.

"What's so funny about that? It's true" Zayn chuckled back, Liam sorta just looking at him,

"No, I just like when you talk like that" Liam smiled. Zayn's face warming up again, why did every little thing send him over the edge lately? Could Liam actually be getting cuter? Or was this all on his end?

"Not that Liam isn't....cute" Zayn thought as they began walking again. They chatted about anything and everything, like usual, as they walked around Liam's neighborhood. Zayn really enjoying Liam's company, hoping Liam felt the same.  
"Wait a minute! Zayn, both your parents work too right?" Liam asked suddenly, startling him.  
"Yeah why?" He asked back, knowing Liam already knew that. Liam had a look on his face, one that he couldn't completely make out.

"You would have been by yourself too then" He stated as Zayn merely nodded,

"Yeah but I thought maybe we could be alone....together" He mumbled. Liam looked down at his shoes,

"I'm really glad you came over" He replied sheepishly, Zayn's heart skipping a beat. What was going on with them lately? They never....acted so awkward like this. Yeah...maybe now and then in high school but now it seemed like every other conversation they had, something awkward happened.

"I am too" Zayn replied honestly, it did beat sitting around and being bored. That and he could never pass up a chance to spend time with Liam.

"We better pick up the pace, it's getting late" Liam suggested, Zayn nodding as they walked a bit faster than before.

"Now remember we have both have that Intro to College, whatever that is and then I have Psychology. So you'll have to find something to do again" Zayn reminded Liam.

"I know, I doubt you'll have a full class so I won't need to sit for too long but I'll be there" He replied, Zayn feeling slightly guilty that Liam had to wait for him again.

"Babe stop, I don't mind waiting. I already told you" Liam stated, Zayn wondering if he could hear his thoughts or something.

"And no I can't hear your thoughts" He added lightly, Zayn laughing at how well they knew each other. Zayn bumped shoulders with Liam slightly as they walked,

"You're a dork Li" Zayn chuckled,

"Yeah...well you love it" Liam replied.  
"Never said I didn't" Zayn grinned, his stomach flipping slightly, glad Liam was smiling his usual crinkle eyed smile. The one that meant he really was happy.

"Oh and I'm also driving today, can't deny it. Already in motion" Zayn stated quickly so Liam couldn't protest it.

"Fine but I don't want you worrying about not being able to drive all the time. Like I said...I'd rather have us go together anyway" Liam replied lightly.

"I prefer it this way too" Zayn commented, Liam nodding as they neared his house.

 

 

     "Okay room eight" Liam stated as they walked down the hallway.

"Wow, the barred and covered windows really add that special feel" Zayn joked, the basement creepy enough as it was.

"Every castle has a dungeon Z" Liam joked, Zayn laughing in agreement. Finally finding their classroom they both entered, only to find their English and Critical Thinking class sitting in the seats. Zayn's stomach dropped, if this was the same group of students again then that means...

"Hey Liam, I had a feeling we'd have this class together" Keith exclaimed as Liam's face lit up and Zayn found himself awkwardly standing in the doorway alone. Liam already over next to Keith.

"Surprise surprise" Zayn mumbled under his breath, walking to the table behind Liam and Keith. Apparently they would be sitting next to each other now. He sat down next to a girl, named Kaitlyn maybe? He wasn't sure if he remembered right. Zayn felt kinda bad that he gave her a relatively fake smile, since his mood was pretty much destroyed thanks to Keith...again. Liam and Keith chatted as Zayn was just waiting for class to end. Finally the professor entered the classroom and class began.

"Now we can just get this over with" Zayn thought, unlike Tuesday and Thursday, classes on these days were and hour and a half instead of only an hour. Turns out this class was to help students get adjusted to college life and how to make the most of it. Mr Rickson seemed pretty nice, Zayn could tell he was nervous but it didn't really hamper the lesson. Halfway through class Mr Rickson began passing out a paper,

"Alright class, in order to feel more comfortable around campus I set up this worksheet, you can all leave for the next thirty minutes with your table partner and find the things I instructed. Afterword bring it back and you can leave" Mr Rickson explained as the students were clamoring to leave.

"Of course it would be partnered!" Zayn thought to himself angrily, watching Liam and Keith bud around was only making things worse for him. Not that....not that he was jealous or anything or felt like Liam wasn't including him.

"No, It's not that at all" Zayn thought. Why would he be jealous? No way was Keith ever going to get to know Liam as much as he did. He had nothing to worry about....right?

"Ready to go?" Kaitlyn asked. Zayn snapped back to the here and now as he watched Liam and Keith walk out together, laughing at some joke.

 

 

     Liam looked around the rather empty second floor of the cafeteria building. He felt guilty about not waiting for Zayn after their assignment was done. Keith was in such a hurry to eat lunch that right after they handed it in, he pretty much dragged Liam to the cafeteria. On top of that they ended up finishing a bit earlier than everyone else and the professor did say they could leave.

"I hope he doesn't end up being mad at me" Liam thought, waiting at a table for Keith to get back from buying his food. He tapped his fingers on the tabletop. He couldn't place why but something about being with Keith was easy. Like he didn't need to put on some sort of mask to fit in with him, like he had to do with some people in high school. That and most of his confusing thoughts about Zayn kinda dwindled down too, so that was good...right? Liam perked up seeing Keith at the top of the stairs, waking over.

"Took you long enough" Liam joked, Keith laughing.

"Sorry, long lines" He remarked, sitting down as Liam pulled out his pumpkin bread that Zayn had gotten him earlier. With all that walking he had gotten pretty hungry.

"Thank you Zayn" He thought happily,

"What's that?" Keith asked, interested as Liam picked small pieces off and ate it.

"Pumpkin Bread from a bakery I really like. You want some?" Liam asked, holding a piece out for Keith to take,

"Let me eat my lunch first" Keith chuckled, Liam smiling and nodding. Time passed and more students came and went. Keith and Liam were able to have a real conversation, this time without anyone else interrupting them.

"We should work out together sometime. I'm always trying to keep in shape for baseball" Keith suggested, eating half of Liam's pumpkin bread. His lunch already finished.

"That'd be cool. I usually work out alone, so having a partner would be a nice change" Liam admitted cheerfully. Trying not to seem too eager or anything...not that he was. It was only a suggestion.

"What about what's his name?" Keith asked flatly,

"Doesn't he hang out with you all the time?" he added, chewing another piece of bread.

"Zayn? Yeah he does but he doesn't really like working out, which is fine. Sometimes we go together and he'll just watch or something. It's still fun" Liam answered. Keith finished chewing and then grinned,

"Well more for me then" He joked, Liam's stomach doing a small flip. Other than Zayn no one really clamors to hang out with him. Well Louis and Harry do but with them being away for school it's really just Zayn. Which Liam was beyond grateful for regardless. Zayn was....he was special. After finishing up the last of the bread Liam checked the time.

"We better go, I need to meet Zayn after class" Liam stated, Keith looking slightly put off, though he wasn't sure why.

"I hope he isn't too upset with me" Liam thought, just telling him yesterday he wasn't going to leave him behind again.

"I'll walk you over" Keith stated,

"Sure, sounds good to me" Liam grinned as he and Keith gathered their things and left the table.

 

 

    The two walked back to the Main Building, Instead of using the bridge they headed outside into the crisp air. Students walking about, Liam walking slightly faster than Keith.

"I hope Zayn hasn't been running around looking for me" He thought, checking his phone again. Still no text or anything from Zayn. Did he end up having a full class today? He and Liam had the same professor so that couldn't have happened. Keith poked Liam's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Oh, since you have your phone out. Wanna exchange numbers? That way we don't need to run around looking for each other all the time" He explained, Liam taken back a bit, not that it was a bad thing. It would make things easier.

"Yeah that'd be good" Liam said happily, handing it to Keith and vice versa. After switching numbers they headed into the Main Building, walking up to Zayn's class. Liam's stomach felt all giddy,

"I only feel like this around Zayn so why..." Liam thought to himself, dodging students in the main lobby, they reached the stairwell. Liam began skipping steps, trying to make it to the top faster without flat out running, Kieth a few paces behind again. Finally reaching the third floor Liam looked down the hall to see Zayn slouching on a bench outside his classroom. Liam's heart dropped, seeing Zayn all alone like this.....hurt. Liam picked up his pace and walked quickly to Zayn, who perked up at the sight of him, his face rather downcast.

"Zayn...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just leave you before" Liam admitted, Zayn standing up to face him.

"I got worried, you didn't let me know or anything. What happened?" Zayn asked, his expression making him feel even worse. Liam went to reach for Zayn's shoulder but Keith walking up behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Geez Liam maybe you should try out for track" Keith laughed, Liam caught Zayn rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but probably not" Liam joked back, Keith laughing again. Zayn pulled out his keys and cleared his throat, getting Liam's attention back.

"You ready to go Li?" Zayn asked, turning to leave,

"Yeah it's getting pretty late" Liam agreed.

"Alright. I'll text ya Liam, see you later" Keith commented, turning and leaving down the hallway. Liam waved and began walking with Zayn. It was quiet as they headed down the stairs, Liam wanting to apologize again...and then probably five more times after that.

"Zayn?" Liam began, Zayn only making a "Hm?" sound in return,

"I'm so sorry...." Liam trailed off, ready to say more.

"You already said that Liam" Zayn replied flatly.

"I know I just....I feel awful about making you wait all by yourself" Liam continued, Zayn silent again. They reached the main lobby, heading down a side hallway that lead outside. Liam put his hand on Zayn's shoulder to stop him, partially spinning him around in the process.

"I should have let you know Z. I'm sorry, it's just we got back so early and Keith was in this big rush to eat. I really did want to wait...I feel horrible" Liam explained, his hand still on Zayn's shoulder. He let out a sigh, Liam wondering if was going to say anything at all.

"I'm just upset, can we go?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding again.

"Man...I really messed up this time" He thought as they walked outside and headed to the parking lot.

 

 

    

     After finding his car, Zayn and Liam left school and headed home.

"We can talk about it Z" Liam suggested, looking at him. It would probably be best if they did, clear the air and all that but Zayn wasn't in the chattiest of moods right now. All he could think about was how this Keith guy was....was...stealing Liam away. It's only the second day of school too, is this going to be happening a lot now? Was he worrying over nothing and just being petty?

"I know" Zayn said quickly, turning onto a side street to avoid traffic.

"I don't want this to be an issue or anything...I mean I don't want it to happen again either" Liam started,

"Liam I really don't feel like talking right now" Zayn snapped, causing Liam to shrink back into his seat. Zayn let out a heavy sigh,

"Way to go Zayn, getting angry fixes everything" He thought lowly, not wanting to hurt Liam over something...stupid.

"Li, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" He said apologetically. Now he was feeling awful,

"No it's okay Z. I understand" Liam replied softly, turning on the radio. Zayn biting his lip.

"Alright folks time for another song! Here's a new one from Five Directions. Their new smash hit Jealously!" the DJ exclaimed as a upbeat song began to play.

 

_"Jealously, doesn't it hurt"_  
_"Jealously, baby, doesn't it burn"_  
_"Making you lose control, jealously"_  
_"Nothing to be said, nothing to be done"_  
_"Someone else is moving in and you won't forgive"_  
_"Jealously"_

 

Liam was tapping his thigh to the fast paced song, while Zayn was more or less griping the wheel.

"This song is really..jazzy, I'm liking it" Liam smiled as he turned up the volume more. Why does this keep happening? Why all these really specific songs on how he feels?

"Wait no....I'm not jealous of Keith" Zayn quickly added, it was nothing like that. Zayn just didn't like that Liam had more or less forgotten about him and left him sitting outside his classroom.

"I am not jealous" Zayn repeated, the song coming to an end. Though not quick enough for Zayn.

"Whatever the chances of hearing another hyper specific song are really low, if not zero" He thought, stopping at a red light and glancing at Liam. This was sort of a first for them, he and Liam never really fought with each other. Joking disagreements yeah but this....this was serious. It worried Zayn...was this going to happen more often now? Liam did apologize already all Zayn needed to do was accept it and move on. Even though he was still a bit bothered with it. He began driving again, already nearing Liam's house.

"Staying upset won't change it" Zayn thought, knowing that would only make things worse. It's not like Liam was the type of person to just keep abandoning him. It was only this one time,

"Yeah I am definitely worrying over nothing" Zayn thought. Figuring this was one of those times when he was letting his thoughts run away with him. He knew for a fact Liam wasn't that type of person. He was sweet and caring and amazing and brave and.....

"Okay now I'm getting carried away" Zayn thought, hoping traffic would lighten up some.

 

 

     After a less then talkative car ride home, Zayn drove up into Liam's driveway. Zayn turning the car off. Still feeling bad for snapping at Liam and not really accepting his apology he knew now was the time.

"Do you have any bread left?" Zayn asked, feeling slightly hungry. His lunch lasting through his classes but he was nearing empty now.

"I'll just lead into the apology with this and we'll be fine" He thought as Liam made an awkward face.

"Well....actually, I shared it with Keith and it's all gone" He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Zayn's day just keeps getting better doesn't it? This Keith guy.....he really does keep showing up.

"Okay never mind then" Zayn grumbled.  
We can always get more Zayn, it's no big deal" Liam said, trying to lighten the mood. Zayn had bought it with the intention of it being....for the both of them. Yeah Liam was free to share it with whoever but still.

"Liam it's fine, I don't care" Zayn replied, a little louder then he intended.

"What's your problem today? It's just bread Zayn, get over it" Liam snapped back.

"I am over it Liam, you're the one still going on about it" Zayn huffed and Liam huffed back, the two sitting in silence. Great, now he was causing all sorts of problems. Zayn looked over at Liam, what was really the cause of all this? He had his doubts it was about the pumpkin bread.

"Look Li, I'm sorry okay?" Zayn sighed, feeling stupid over everything.

"No, I shouldn't have snapped at you either, I'm sorry Zayn" Liam replied.

"I'm sorry about before too Li" Zayn added, Liam moving to pat his thigh, Zayn quickly putting his hand on top of Liam's.

"I am too...well still. Seriously though, I really don't want it to happen again. If Keith wants to eat he'll have to do it without me" Liam stated. Zayn's face warming up slightly,

"Can we...hug it out?" Zayn slightly joked, Liam chuckling.

"I was hoping you'd ask" He smiled, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Zayn. Despite the limited space, Zayn was rather comfortable in Liam's embrace. Zayn hoping he felt the same. Which he was leaning toward since the hug lasted longer than a normal hug.

"I'll see you later okay babe?" Liam said softly into Zayn's ear.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow Li" Zayn replied lightly, wishing he didn't have to leave yet. Liam slowly let go, grabbed his bag and left. Zayn watching him walk into his house. Starting his car again and leaving, he let out a loud, extended sigh.

"What's going on with us? Why the sudden fights and issues? Liam not keeping his word, that never happened before this either" Zayn spoke to himself, not that he was going to get an answer but saying it out loud did help sometimes. If anything he did need to talk this out with someone, not only about this Keith guy but his more than apparent feelings.

"I just need help sorting things out" Zayn sighed, not wanting his feelings to get out of control and cause problems for himself and Liam. He didn't want to lose Liam over something like that...or anything for that matter.

"And this Keith guy too" He grumbled, really not liking him. Even though it's only been two days he really pushed his way in, that's for sure. Don't even get Zayn started on the fact they already traded numbers. So now even when he wasn't around he was going to be....butting in.

"Why is Liam so impressed with him?" Zayn questioned, pulling onto his street. He knew who he needed to talk to, he'd know what to do about all this.

"Yeah...he'll know" Zayn sighed, finally reaching his own house, glad to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Him? Him who? Who could Zayn be calling?  
> And Keith....really?  
> Guess we'll have to find out next time!


	5. Misread Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, having a good day/night? I hope with my indents/italics and spaces it'll be easier to read. A really big thanks to those who helped me figure things out. :D
> 
> New chapter today, will we find out who "He" is?  
> What about Five Directions? Will they have another hit?  
> Make sure to leave a comment/like at the end, really helps me out.  
> Enjoy!  
> (I still own nothing)

 

      Zayn sat on his bed looking through his phone contacts. Scrolling through until he reached the person he was looking for. Zayn hesitated,

"Will talking to him about this even help?" He asked himself, glancing at the time, 4:30.

"He might not even be out of class yet. I really should find that copy of their schedules again" Zayn mumbled. Falling back onto his bed, _without_ hitting his head this time. Zayn let out a sigh, he and Liam never really fought like that, it was pretty uncomfortable and upsetting. Granted getting mad over something like the pumpkin bread was pretty childish but if Keith hadn't eaten it all then it would have been fine. Keith...why was he getting all worked up? The guy was clearly straight, more like your typical dude-bro than anything else. Typical jerky dude bro to be more specific.

 "There isn't even anything to be jealous about" Zayn huffed, sitting up quickly and crossing his legs. Looking down at his phone again, Zayn resigned and hit the call button. Listening to the ringing, he felt more and more like he was going to be interrupting something important. 

"Hey Zayn! How've you been?" the voice asked excitedly on the other end of the phone, Zayn smiling at the familiar sound of it.

"Hey Louis, I'm good, how about yourself?" Zayn responded, looking out the window.

"Wait I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He added quickly, not wanting to be a bother. Louis laughed slightly,

"Nah, just waiting for Harry's last class to end but you don't sound too good. Something happen?" He questioned, Zayn wishing he hadn't picked up on it so fast. He let out a small sigh into the receiver.

"Actually, I wanted to run some things by you" Zayn began,

"Sure, lay it on me" Louis stated. He then proceeded to explain everything that happened up until that point, Louis listening carefully on the other end. After recalling the events, almost kisses and all, Zayn heard Louis let out a breath, making him slightly nervous.

" _Woah,_ two almost kisses? Well I can't speak for Liam on this but I don't think you should see this as a bad thing" Louis remarked, Zayn knowing he couldn't answer for Liam but still. His mood became a tad more downcast part of him hoped Louis could figure out what Liam was thinking. Even if that was a rather unrealistic thought anyway.

"I know Lou, I wasn't expecting an answer, I just wanted to talk it through" He responded. 

"Zayn, I know you've liked Liam since high school and I know how hard it's been for you to maintain yourself as you have. Don't you think it's time you let him know? I mean you almost kissed _twice_ , what more do you need? I think you may be surprised" Louis commented, causing Zayn to dramatically inhale.

"You sound like my parents" He joked, hoping to lighten the mood,

"Your parents sound _right_. Liam may like you back ya know, it's not impossible" Louis said supportively.

"Of course it's impossible this isn't some fairy tale" Zayn thought grimly,

"Zayn? I know your sulking over there..stop!" Louis called into the phone, Zayn moving it away from his ear, since Louis was so loud.

"I don't think that would do well for our friendship. The last thing I want to do is push him closer to that Keith guy if this was all some big misunderstanding" He mused as Louis agreed.

"Yeah see that's the part I can't figure out. Liam was _never_ drawn to those dude-bro types, he's always hated the way they treated people so why now?" He wondered.

"I know, it's like he thinks Keith is some amazing person" Zayn replied, 

"Sounds like a jerk" Louis stated plainly. He chuckled, knowing Louis usually spoke his mind.

"You aren't wrong" Zayn commented, glancing out the window, it was already getting dark. The street lights flickering on, illuminating the dark street below.

"And don't worry about that whole pumpkin bread thing, Liam _always_ forgives you" Louis joked, a small grin creeping on to Zayn's face, knowing it was true.

"That was kinda all me though" He admitted, it was quiet for a beat.

"Are we going to fight all the time now?" Zayn asked, sounding more upset than he wanted to let on.

"You and Liam? Come on Zayn really?" Louis chuckled, Zayn knowing he was right.

"I don't like it. It...kinda hurts" He admitted, not wanting to hurt Liam and he knew Liam wouldn't ever want to hurt him either.

"I know, fighting is never fun" Louis sighed, Zayn knowing Louis and Harry had their own serious spats in the past.

"Well Zayn all I can say is to just let things happen. Don't rush or force things okay? I'm sure it'll be fine and trust me that other guy has _nothing_ on you. Liam almost kissed you remember? Not anyone else" Louis assured, Zayn feeling a little better then when he first called.

"Thanks a lot Lou" He said gently,

"Hey what are friends for right?" Louis quickly returned.

"So how are you and Harry doing then?" Zayn asked lightly,

"We're great actually. Taking time to settle in with classes and all but other than that good" Louis chirped.

"Is living together hard?" Zayn asked, 

"Uh....not really? I mean it's a change and we had to adjust but we're doing okay" Louis explained, Zayn glad for the two of them. Knowing how much they went through to get to this point.

"I'm happy to hear it Lou, give Harry my best." He replied,

"I'll be sure too. I actually gotta go Zayn but keep me in the loop okay?" Louis stated,

"Of course, talk to you later" Zayn said before hanging up. He was glad he did call, it helped him feel a bit better at least.

"Guess talking does help" He said, leaving his room.

    

 

 

     Saturday came slower than Liam would have liked but being able to sleep in for four days in a row was pretty nice, so he couldn't complain. Liam looked out his living room window, rain again. It had rained yesterday too, but since he was in school it wasn't a big issue. On weekends he liked to try and get a run in but not today it seems. Liam continued looking out the window something about it was kinda soothing,

"Sounds like something Zayn would say" He chuckled. Thinking back to their walk the other day and how much he enjoyed it. Everything lately was making him think of Zayn and it was really adding to all his confusion. Just all the situations they were finding themselves in. First things were getting too...romantic? Now all of a sudden they were fighting. Over bread too no less...what's that all about? Not even Louis and Harry argue over something so....small. It really bothered Liam. Zayn was the last person he ever, _ever_ wanted to have an argument with. They've never fought before and Liam hoped they never would again, as lame as it sounded. Knowing people disagree and fight all the time, no one's perfect. Though he and Zayn always tried talking through things to prevent an argument and yet here they were.

"What's going on with us?" Liam thought, walking over and then slumping in an armchair, 

"The more I ignore it, the more it keeps showing up" He pondered, wishing he could make sense of all this. His mother sang along with the radio in the kitchen but thankfully it wasn't a Five Direction song. They always happened to be extremely specific to how he was feeling, which was weird to say the least.

"Maybe I'll text Keith, that will take my mind off things" Liam mumbled, pulling out his phone. Sending a "Hey there" text, He waited for a reply,

"Maybe it's too early" Liam thought looking at the clock, despite being around one. Suddenly he felt his phone buzz in his hand,

 

**Keith: Hey to u too.**

Liam couldn't help but grin, though it was just a greeting.

 

**Liam: I was bored and wanted to talk**

 

**Keith: It's all good, how r u?**

 

**Liam: Fine you?**

 

**Keith: Better now.**

 

"Whoa, what does that mean? Is he happy that I texted him?" Liam wondered, maybe he was bored too?

 

**Liam: So I was thinking we could work out together on Tues, during my break**

 

**Keith: Yea that'd be great :)**

 

**Keith: Just us tho right?**

 

"Why would it matter if was just us?" Liam thought, finding that comment to be a bit odd.

  **Liam: Yeah why?**

 

**Keith: Just wondering, don't worry about it :)**

 

Liam sorta pushed it off, maybe he was thinking about something else, Zayn does that all the time. 

"Okay no. No Zayn right now" Liam thought, texting Keith back again. After talking for almost an hour about random school things, Keith had to go. Liam smiled to himself, whenever he was doing things with Keith he could forget about Zayn, well not Zayn himself. He never wanted to forget about Zayn but all these confusing feelings for him....about him!

"Were you talking to Zayn?" Mrs Payne asked, checking in on him. Liam jumping a bit, since he was so lost in his thoughts.

"Nah, it was Keith from school" Liam replied happily.

"Oh I see" Mrs Payne began,

"Why?" Liam asked, wondering why she acted so strange at the mention of his new friend. Were they friends now? It's barely been a week and they haven't had any huge conversations yet but they were more than acquaintances, maybe buddies?

"It's just you two always talk for so long...that's why I thought that" She added before returning to the other room. Liam shrugging off her comment,

"There isn't anything wrong with talking to other people" He mumbled, getting up to go on the computer. He talks to Lou and Harry for this long....it's whatever. If anything he talks to Zayn longer then an hour so...yeah. 

"I hope Zayn is okay with me being away on our break" Liam thought, not wanting him to feel left out or anything.

"It should be fine....yeah, it'll be fine" He told himself, opening his email.

  
    

 

     The rest of the weekend had flown by and before Liam knew it, it was already Tuesday again. 

 "Driving this early in the morning should be illegal" Zayn grumbled, Liam chuckling at his comment, stopping at a red light. It was only about ten more minutes before they got to school. Liam hoping the day would go by fast. He looked at Zayn, who seemed as if he was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"He's so cute when he's like this" Liam thought absentmindedly,

"No...Liam come on" He immediately thought afterword, trying to push any remaining thoughts away. Zayn let out a big yawn, his face scrunching up into a cute expression.

"Why is this light taking so long!?" Liam internally yelled, it was becoming harder to not react to Zayn and for some reason fate was conspiring against him. Not that it took much for Liam to notice how cute Zayn was....all the time.

"Radio! That will distract me" Liam thought quickly, as he began quickly switching stations,

"Why is everything commercials!?" Liam groaned lowly.

" _Just...Reach...Out...Touch...His...Face...Love...Isn't...Wrong_ ", an ample amount of commercial voices strung together said as Liam kept changing the stations.

"What the heck!" He cried out, shocking Zayn, who now had a worried look on his face.

"Oh my Lord... Liam? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Zayn asked, oblivious to Liam's internal drama. The light finally changed to green and he punched it,

"Have you gotten enough sleep lately Li?" Zayn questioned, clearly concerned.

"Yeah....yeah I'm fine" Liam mumbled, feeling embarrassed to say the least. The radio, _of course_ , had songs now that the light had changed. Liam turning it up in hopes of keeping Zayn awake.

 

_"I don't get it somethings wrong"                                                                                                                                       "_ _You've been acting strange"                                                                                                                                                 "_ _Why the sudden change baby"                                                                                                                                               "_ _Are you feeling alright"                                                                                                                                                    "_ _What's making you act this way"_    _" I don't know what to think"_

 

Liam let out a sigh due to the song and the fact that it didn't help Zayn stay awake. By the time Liam pulled into the empty parking lot he was drifting off again. He shut off his car and let out a sigh. 

"Now comes the hard part" Liam said softly, looking over at Zayn again. Getting him up when he was determined to sleep was....a difficult task that's for sure. Not that this was Liam's first time. It wasn't really an issue for him either, he always felt kinda bad though. Zayn looks so peaceful when he's sleeping that he rather let him but he couldn't let him miss class because of it.

"Zayn.. _Zayn_ we're at school, wake up" Liam said softly, shaking his arm. Zayn mumbled something and didn't budge, Liam let out a huff. Looking at the clock, they had plenty of time before Zayn's class but that was no excuse. Maybe they should get coffee on these days? Help things along.

"Zayn, let's go" Liam spoke, lightly slapping Zayn's face. Although before long the light slapping turned to more of a caress. Liam couldn't stop...he didn't want to, even though his logical side was screaming at him because of it. Zayn's face was so soft, he must have shaved recently, Liam could feel stubble on his cheek. Zayn nestled against Liam's hand, smiling slightly, even though his eyes still weren't open.

"Does he know I'm doing this? Does he..." Liam's thought trailed off as he began skating his thumb slowly under Zayn's eye.

"Babe, come on, it's time to go" Liam said gently again, although most of him wouldn't mind staying like this. Though he wouldn't mind if Zayn was....cuddled into him.

"I'm _supposed_ to ignore those things" Liam thought lowly, not realizing Zayn had put his hand on top of Liam's, squeezing it lightly. Liam jump back, removing his hand and hitting the car horn in the process, causing Zayn to jump in his seat.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Zayn shouted, looking around. Liam's heart racing from the horn and the fact that they were basically holding hands.

"Good, you're..uh going to be late" Liam sputtered out, grabbing his bags and getting out of the car. He could just play it off that Zayn was dreaming or something if he asked. First ignoring and lying to Zayn about their almost lounge kiss, which he was sure hurt Zayn as much as Liam, now this. Part of him was scared he was going to turn into a massive liar at this rate.

 

 

     

     Zayn exited the car, slightly rubbing his cheek. Was Liam touching his face before? Was he dreaming? It felt real though, it's like he could still feel the warmth of his touch. Looking at Liam and then seeing a gym bag raised another set of questions.

"Are you working out today Li?" Zayn asked, both of them making their way through the parking lot. He noticed Liam's face change. Before it was a mix of confusion...and something else. Something softer. Like when they cuddled. Other than that it was probably shock at the car horn going off. Zayn wondering if anyone in the dorms woke up because of it.

"Uh yeah..with Keith actually" Liam replied plainly, Zayn's heart sunk quickly.

"Wow not even eight and I'm already upset, that's a new record" He thought grimly, 

"Oh I see" Zayn replied, not really wanting to get into it. They ended up walking in silence until they reached the Main Building's lounge. Taking a seat, Zayn checked his phone,

"Well I still have some time to sit with you before class" He said happily, trying not to dwell on Liam spending more time with Keith later. Liam happily nodding at his comment.

"Are we still grabbing lunch after Critical Thinking?" Zayn added, hoping Liam wasn't just going to instantly run off after class. Liam smiled at him,

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?" Liam replied softly, Zayn's heart fluttering a little.

"Don't worry Z, I'm just working out before class, when you're on your break. I'm not even sure if this will be an everyday thing so don't worry too much okay?" Liam explained, 

"I'll worry however much I want to" Zayn jokingly huffed.

"I know babe, thanks" Liam grinned. Zayn chuckling at him and also trying to hide the fact it made him feel giddy. Liam did know him, that's for sure. More students began arriving, Zayn figuring he better head out, in case they started early or something. He let out a long dramatic sigh and stood up, grabbing his bag. Liam laughing at his facial expressions.

"You're too much" He chuckled, Zayn always more than glad to make Liam laugh.

"You gonna be okay on your own?" Zayn asked jokingly, well partly joking,

"I'll be fine Z. I'll be right here when you get back" Liam responded softly. Zayn smiled and left for class, leaving Liam sitting in his chair. He walked down the stairs,

"Zayn morning" Cassie said from behind him.

"Oh morning to you too. Ready for Math?" Zayn joked, knowing he really wasn't. Cassie let out a small groan as she shook her head.

"Oh before I forget, you wanna trade numbers? That way if plans change or whatever we can let each other know" Cassie suggested,

"Oh yeah sure. That's fine" Zayn replied, taking out his phone and relaying his number to Cassie. Who in turn did the same for him.

"Thanks" She smiled,

"No problem" Zayn replied, both of them walking into their classroom. He hoped class would go by fast...or at least not be too complicated.

 

 

 

     Liam looked through his I-pod while the number of students started winding down. Once classes started the lounge was pretty much empty, minus the few students let out early or coming in for a later class. Getting comfy, since he would be there a while, Liam started his playlist and let a out a big yawn. His thoughts drifted back to what happened in the car, he was letting himself get too careless. If Zayn had woken up...if he would have kept going....Liam didn't even let his mind travel through to conclusion. It was too confusing but was he making it that way? Was this actually simple and he was making it complicated? Liam let out a frustrated sigh as his song changed.

"I don't need to be thinking about this...if I ignore it, it will go away" Liam thought, trying to focus on his music. Looking up he noticed two people entering the lounge,

"They look familiar for some reason" He pondered as the two came closer. Before he knew it Val and Keith had walked over and greeted him

"Hi there Liam" Val said in her usual tone. Yet somehow sounding less fake than their first meeting.

"Liam, what are you doing here all alone?" Keith asked, sitting across from him, as he took out his earbuds.

"Oh, I sit here when Zayn has Math, then we go to English together" Liam explained causally,

"That's pretty _weird_ " Keith said bluntly, Val slightly chuckling at his comment. Liam's expression may have seemed to invoke some type of remorse or fear because as soon as the two looked at him they stopped laughing.

"What I meant was that..well I'm sure your friend is a big boy and can find his way himself" Keith stated,

"That's not the point, we're friends" Liam said back, wondering why they thought it was so strange. Zayn does it for him too...it's not weird at all.

"Why are you jealous?" He added jokingly at Keith, who looked taken back.

"Yeah maybe I am" Keith replied laughing, although he sounded a little serious. Val rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Well I have to get back to class, see you for lunch Keith, bye Liam" Val waved as she left, leaving him with a bad taste in his mouth. Liam turned back to Keith, who was just looking at him,

"Can I help you?" Liam joked, Keith smiling that smile that made Liam's stomach feel strange. Like the way it's felt with Zayn lately.

"I don't know maybe...maybe I'm hoping you'll wait for me too" Keith sighed, leaning back into his chair, Liam unaware of how to take that.

"Who knows maybe I will. Until then you'll have to settle with us working out together" Liam said back, faking an aloof tone. Keith leaned forward again and laughed,

"You're a funny guy Liam" Keith said, almost softly. Liam hoping his face wasn't red or anything, there really wasn't any need for it to be...right?

 

_"Deception-ception-ception"                                                                                                                                                      "_ _How long will you fall for this Deception"                                                                                                                                   "_ _This masquerade, deception, all of these lies"_ _"_ _Dece-"_

 

"Golly gee Linda your ringtone scared me half to death"

"Sorry Mary, I thought it was on vibrate" Two students conversed, walking past Liam and Keith, Liam raising his eyebrows at the Five Directions song that was her ringtone. Liam and Keith continued to joke around, Liam starting to feel like his confusion about Zayn fade to the back of his mind and actually stay there.

"So I won't have to take it easy on you when we workout then?" Keith asked,

"No way, I can hold my own" Liam responded coyly, causing Keith to grin.

"Good I can't hold back, with baseball and all" Keith went on, Liam nodding in return.

"How is it going so far?" Liam asked, wanting to know more. Despite not really knowing anything about sports in general. Well other than a few soccer things with Louis.

"Well, we haven't been able to have outside practice due to the weather but we still run drills in the gym, so that's good" Keith answered,

"I don't really care what we do as long as I'm doing _something_ with baseball" He added and Liam could tell it was important to him, like how Zayn talked about his art.

"Sounds like fun" Liam replied, not really sure if it was or not. More students were starting to show up, so Zayn would be appearing at any time now. Liam hoped he wouldn't be upset having Keith here.

"Wait, why does it matter? I'm allowed to be friends with who ever I want" Liam thought to himself, although a small part of him felt guilty and he wasn't sure why.

"You okay over there Liam?" Keith asked, smiling at him again.

"Yeah, just almost time for class" Liam answered, redirecting the conversation. Liam perked up, he could hear Zayn's voice at the stairs, he could always pick him out of a crowd. Turning to look he saw Zayn and Cassie walking up the stairs. When Zayn saw him his face lit up, Liam glanced at Cassie and saw that coy expression again. He stood up and met them halfway. Not sure if Keith was trailing behind or not.

"Hey guys, Math go okay?" Liam asked, Zayn taking a half step closer to him.

"Yeah it wasn't that bad. I'm doing pretty good at the moment" He admitted, 

"Look at you, you'll be a Math genius in no time" Liam grinned. Part of him...a lot of him wanting to rub Zayn's arm or something. It just seemed right... _right_?

"I don't know about that Li" He said sheepishly. Zayn was always good in school but he had trouble with Math now and then. Thankfully Liam wasn't bad in Math, so they often studied together. Keith appeared behind Liam, startling him a bit.

"Sorry to break up this little moment but we've got to get to class Liam" He interjected, Zayn's face visibly changing. Liam had to admit...he sounded a bit brash all of a sudden.

"Yeah, Zayn too ya know" He stated as Keith merely grunted, walking away.

"I don't like him" Cassie stated bluntly,  Liam wasn't sure how to respond as he grabbed his bag from the chair and moved back to Zayn.

"Okay Cassie, we'll see you later" Zayn said, both of them heading to leave.

"You bet" Cassie replied, also heading to her next class.

    

 

 

      Zayn knew not to let little things bother him but the way Keith just glossed over him really got on his nerves. What on earth could Liam see in this guy?

"At least Cassie gets it" Zayn thought, recalling her comment before. Sitting in English, the class waited for Ms Haman to finish attendance. Keith and Liam talked like they hadn't seen each other all day, despite sitting together for and hour this morning.

"Okay class before we begin, an important date for you all to remember. A field trip before mid winter break, don't ask it's a surprise. I'll hand out a calendar either next class or the class after to help keep things organized" Ms Haman stated, Zayn and Liam exchanged glances as she began her lesson.

"I want you all to write a thesis sentence for me, then I will call on you and have you read it too me. Then we will discuss what could be added or taken away. It's also a good way to determine where we all stand as writers" Ms Haman explained, everyone opening their notebooks and began writing. Zayn didn't have any trouble coming up with a thesis statement based on art. He did notice Liam have a little trouble coming up with something and boy did he want to just lean over and help him out. Ms Haman waited a few more minutes before telling everyone to stop and prepare to read if called on.

"Okay how about...Liam! Let's hear what you have" Ms Haman pointed, Liam sitting up straight in his chair.

"An important aspect of a functioning economy is business. Without it people wouldn't be able to obtain the items they need to live their day to day lives" Liam read aloud, Zayn feeling pride well up in his chest. Ms Haman nodded,

"Good Liam, that was good" She said as Liam let out a sigh of relief. Zayn patted his shoulder when no one was looking and Liam gave him a soft smile in return. After a few more students, Zayn was called on.

"Art is often an overlooked part of society. Throughout the ages art has served not only as a form of expression but an important part of maintaining history for future generations" He read off,

"Nicely done Zayn, that was very well thought out. Good" Ms Haman said grinning, Zayn feeling a little sheepish. Liam turned to Zayn and patted his thigh.

"Good job Z" Liam whispered and Zayn hoped his blush wasn't showing.

"Same to you Li" He whispered, Liam smiling again.

"Alright class, it seems most of you have a solid foundation, we'll work on things however. It can always be better, right?" Ms Haman asked, a few students responding. Looking at the time and hearing students clamor in the halls meant class was over.

"Okay, read pages 36-49 and we'll pick this up next time. Then move into our first paper" Ms Haman instructed as the students began packing up to leave. Zayn packed his bag and noticed Liam and Keith were already done, waiting to go.

"Sorry" He said quickly, starting to rush,

"Hey Z, you're fine" Liam responded, his face softening. Zayn feeling less apprehensive about the whole thing, it's just...Keith was really throwing him off lately. Walking to Critical Thinking, Liam and Keith joked around again, Zayn remaining silent behind them.

"Not much of a talker huh?" Keith asked, looking back at Zayn.

"Just not that much to say is all" Zayn replied plainly, Keith is the last person he'd want to hold a conversation with. Liam slowed down and moved next to Zayn.

"Zayn actually talks quite a bit, right Z?" Liam interjected, peacekeeper as always.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Keith laughed, despite not saying anything funny. Zayn felt Liam put his hand on his shoulder as Keith entered the classroom,

"He's just joking babe. We both know what a chatterbox you can be" Liam said softly. Zayn wasn't buying the whole joke thing but at least Liam got him...that's all that really mattered here. 

"It's whatever Li...but thanks" Zayn replied, Liam rubbing his shoulder as they entered class. 

"Don't let it get to you" Zayn thought, not wanting to give Keith any sorta leeway.

 

 

 

     Critical Thinking went by pretty quickly, Zayn enjoyed the material and Ms Foster was a pretty cool teacher. Like he thought before, she seemed to enjoy her own subjects and that made class seem more interesting overall. The only thing was that she talked relatively fast and Zayn noticed Liam had a hard time keeping up with his notes. By the time he was starting notes on a new slide, she was already halfway done with it.

"Guess paraphrasing will be useful here" Zayn thought, wondering if his hand was going to cramp at this rate.

"Okay class, use your notes from today to answer books questions 1-5 on page 22" Ms Foster instructed as the class reached it's end. Students began leaving as Zayn turned to Liam,

"I got all the notes Li, you wanna borrow my notebook? You can copy them later" Zayn asked holding his book out for Liam to take. He smiled, ugh those _smiles_ , why is he like this?

"Thanks a lot Zayn, I'll have it back before we leave today" Liam clarified, taking the book from him.

"No problem, if you need help or anything either...just ask" Zayn added,

"You'll be the first to know Z" Liam said, slipping the notebook into his bag.

"You two ready yet? I wanna eat" Keith exclaimed, breaking up their conversation.

"Heck yeah I wanna eat" Liam joked getting his bag, Zayn following suit, trying not to roll his eyes at how Keith always seemed to be interrupting them. Exiting the classroom, Val once again made an appearance, clearly to Liam's annoyance. Zayn could easily tell he didn't like her. He was on the fence himself, guess he really didn't care either way. Since he didn't like Keith and didn't want to hang around him more than needed.

"Took you long enough Keith, I've been waiting forever" Val semi whined, latching on to Keith yet again. Keith not doing anything to prevent it. Zayn quickly imagined putting his arm around Liam,

"Yeah, two can play at that game" He thought coyly. Despite the fact he...didn't actually do it for real.

 

_"Deja vu, yeah it's deja vu"                                                                                                                                               "Seeing things that have already passed"                                                                                                                            "We're back at the start, the pain that lives in my heart"                                                                                                        "Deja vuuuu", deja vu, deja vu"                                                                                                                                      "Turning the page right back to the start, nothing ever changes"_

The four jumped at Cassie quickly walking by and singing, Zayn shook his head, stifling a laugh.

"Okay that was weird" Val stated as Keith nodded, the two heading to the cafeteria. Zayn and Liam trailing behind.

    

 

     Oh, so you're working out today?" Val asked, the four of them finally getting back to their table, food in hand. Liam wondering if bringing his lunch would be helpful. Cut down on time waiting and all that.

"Yep Liam and I will be. Right Liam?" Keith asked, clearly excited. Liam had to admit he was pretty excited too. He never really had a work out partner before and hanging out with Keith was fun in itself, so that was a plus. Liam looked over at Zayn who was just poking at his food, not really involved in the conversation or eating much either.

"Hey Z you okay?" Liam asked as Zayn's head shot up,

"Uh yeah..yeah, just tired" He answered lowly. Liam not really buying that, he had that look on his face when he was really bothered by something.

"Well eat your food or you won't feel any better okay?" Liam said nudging his shoulder into Zayn's, Zayn nodding in response. Keith and Val were quiet, Liam noticing Val was making a  face like she figured something out but he didn't know why. The four finished lunch and Liam and Keith were gathering their bags to head to the weight room. Liam wondering if Val was going to tag along, 

"I really hope not" He thought, figuring they wouldn't get much done with her hanging around.

"I'm pretty strong too ya know!" Val exclaimed trying to pick Keith up and carry him away, failing miserably in the process. Keith never actually leaving the ground. Although, the whole thing made Liam squirm, it looked like she was trying to do something else and Keith once again, made no effort to stop her.

"Sorry Val, maybe next time" Keith laughed as Val feigned disappointment, flipping her hair. Liam turned to Zayn,

"Okay Zayn, I'll meet you in the lounge after class okay?" Liam clarified.

"Okay, have a good time" Zayn said lowly, Liam beginning to wonder if he didn't feel good.

"Babe are you feeling okay? Was the food bad? I'm getting worried" He asked, Zayn shaking his head,

"No, I'm fine really" He replied, Liam rubbed Zayn's arm.

"Let me know alright? I don't want you getting sick or anything" Liam said, Zayn smiling a bit.

"I will...just be careful okay?" He added quietly before walking away, leaving Liam wondering what he meant by that. Turning back to Keith, he saw Val kiss his cheek before leaving herself. Liam's stomach balled up at the sight and how he wished he hadn't seen that. 

"Wait why though? I'm not....interested in Keith or anything" Liam thought strangely. Keith waved him over and the two began walking to the locker room.

"So are you two dating then?" Liam asked quietly, hoping he didn't cross a line with Keith,

"Who me and Val? No way we're just friends" Keith laughed, quite loudly and awkwardly. Liam wasn't sure what to make of this or why he needed to laugh so loud.

"It's cause you saw her kiss me right?" Keith questioned as Liam nodded. Beginning to wondering if this was a normal occurrence.

"Yeah she always does stuff like that, I don't really care" Keith said plainly, Liam taken back at his answer, not so much that it does happen frequently. 

"What if she likes you? Aren't you afraid of leading her on?" Liam asked, kind of bothered that Keith was so flippant about it.

"Nah, she's probably just joking around and when you get a girl kissing you...." Keith trailed off leaving Liam wondering what he's thinking, or where he was going with it.

"I don't actually" Liam said in a matter of fact tone, Keith laughing again.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll be fine, she'll be fine. We'll _all_ be fine" Keith stated, patting Liam's back, his hand feeling like it lingered longer than it should have. Heading to the locker room Liam was left with some things to think about. He hoped Keith wasn't one of those guys that strung people along and then dropped them. Making everything seem like a joke when in fact people were getting hurt.

"Nah...he couldn't be like that...could he?" Liam thought, pulling out his lock from his bag and finding an empty locker. 

 

   

     Zayn walked slowly to the lounge, thoughts of Liam and Keith working out swirling around in his head. It didn't matter if he tried to ignore them, they kept coming back regardless.

"They're changing together and...and I'm sure something will happen and Liam won't have anything on but his..... and Keith.....and they'll be working out and sweaty and Liam...." Zayn thought, his mind racing to almost impossible scenarios that were making him sick to his stomach.

"Oh no, this isn't good at all" He mumbled reaching the empty lounge and sitting down hard on the couch...the couch where he and Liam almost..

"No I..I can't think about that..it's just not possible" Zayn thought, tired of playing through scenes in his head where he and Liam are together. Part of it helped ease his mind but the other part just caused him more heartache. Zayn often wondered what it would be like if he and Liam dated, it's not like it would be too different from now, only that they'd kiss and hold hands and stuff. Zayn blushed at the thought of Liam kissing him in real life. He couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he was being.

"Things like that are definitely impossible and there isn't any point to thinking about them" He said, trying to sound sure of himself. Though he felt like he didn't do a very good job.

"What's impossible?" A voice, Cassie, asked sitting down at the table next to him. Zayn internally screamed, trying to think of something that would make sense at a moments notice.

"Uh liking mushrooms, I _really_ don't like mushrooms and their isn't any point in thinking about them" He quickly commented, hoping she'd buy it. Cassie just kinda looked at him with a plain expression,

"Yeah I'm not a big fan of fish myself" Cassie replied, Zayn almost falling off of the couch. Cassie, thankfully, unaware of what he was really thinking. He sighed, standing up and moving from the couch to the table where Cassie was. Figuring it'd be easier to work there, than trying to balance everything on his lap. Cassie was busy working on her own things when Zayn realized that in order to do his Critical Thinking homework he needed his notebook. He had already finished his English reading and of all days to leave his sketchbook at home. On top of that he wasn't really planning on doing his Math right now either. Zayn sighed as Cassie looked at him quizzically,

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked taking out her earbud.

"I lent Liam my notebook and I need it for my homework but he's in the the weight room right now" Zayn explained,

"Is he with that other guy?" She asked, Zayn nodding, not really wanting to think about it anymore than he already has. She made a face, maybe picking up on Zayn's disdain.

"Oh I see. You can run and get it, I'll keep an eye on your stuff for you" Cassie offered as Zayn let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Cassie. I won't be gone long" He said, walking out of the lounge toward the weight room. 

"No problem. See you in a bit" She called after him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's just picking up a notebook, it'll be fine right?.....Right?  
> Find out next time!


	6. Feeling Less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Doing well?  
> Time for another chapter, hope you're ready for it.  
> Be sure to comment, like, let me know if you've made any connections with those pop references. We're getting further in now, so more are coming.  
> Other than that, let me know if any of the comedy reaches you haha  
> Enjoy!  
> (Still own nothing, any mistakes are mine the whole bit)

 

 

     Zayn walked quickly to catch Liam before he headed to class. Leaving Hubber and passing through the Main Building, Zayn found himself getting closer to the weight room. For some reason the closer he got the more nervous he became,

"Why am I getting so nervous, it's just Liam" Zayn thought, finding himself slowing down as he crossed the bridge to the Cafeteria Building. Stopping to look out the window, Zayn could tell that Fall was in full swing. Most of the trees around the school had turned bright vibrant colors, some of them almost bare. The sky dotted with gray looking clouds that gently moved across the light azure sky. The sight helped calm him at least. Taking a deep breath he went through the double doors and headed right for the weight room. Passing a few students Zayn could hear Liam's laughter, he could _always_ pick Liam's voice out, regardless if he could see him or not. The weight room had no actual door so Zayn peeked his head through the doorway, hoping to catch glimpse of Liam.

"Woah, you weren't joking, _it's huge_ " Keith remarked, Zayn's jaw dropping so much he swore it hit the floor. The exercise machines were in the way so he couldn't tell what was actually happening.

"I told you. Sometimes it pulls my shorts down" Liam responded plainly, like it was no big deal. Zayn quickly walked back to the double doors leading to the bridge.

"Okay just walk in Zayn" He commanded himself, walking over again. Hoping this was all some big misunderstanding on his part.

"Can you hold it fast?" Liam joked, Zayn's eyes growing wide,

"Hold _what?!?!_ " He yelled internally, feeling sicker than he did a minute ago.

"Sure only if you return the favor" Keith joked back, Liam laughing again. Zayn was holding his face in defeat,

"I _knew_ something like this would happen" He groaned under his breath. There was a brief pause,

"Can you see it?" Keith asked,

"Don't worry I know a trick for this" Liam said. Zayn stood on his tip toes to look over the work out equipment,

"AHHHH!!!  WHY ARE THEY STANDING SO CLOSE TOGETHER!!!!!" Zayn internally screamed, losing most if not all his composure. Looking at Liam and Keith, their faces only a few inches apart, Liam looked like he was going to.....Zayn darted away before he saw anything he would regret, forget the notebook, He just needed to be alone for a while.  

 

 

 After finding himself outside, the cool Fall air didn't do much to help his churning stomach.

"I feel like I've been punched over and over" Zayn mumbled sitting on a bench at the far end of the quad, catching his breath after basically running out of the Cafeteria Building. Students rarely walked this way so running into anyone was pretty low. A familiar lump was growing in Zayn's throat as he dwelled on what just occurred,

"No! No crying Zayn, don't get upset about something this stupid" He told himself, a few stray tears sliding down his cheek. All he wanted to do was go home, curl up in bed and forgot today ever happened.

"What the heck! Liam is _supposed_ to be straight and here he was almost kissing...." Zayn thought, his stomach churning at the memory again.

"What if he is gay....does that mean I'm not good enough? I get it, Keith is all perfect smile and eyes with the jock body and I'm just boring old me" Zayn mumbled to himself, his emotions only degrading faster.

"But if Liam is straight, then its okay right? But if Liam is straight what was all _that_?" Zayn mumbled again, still trying to sort everything out. None of it making sense in the slightest. After calming himself down Zayn had to go back to the lounge, Cassie was still watching his stuff after all. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading back to Hubber, Zayn dragged his feet with every step.

"Not good enough" the thought bounced around in Zayn's head as he made his way up to the second floor.

"I won't give in to this" He thought, pushing his less than happy thoughts out of his head as he approached the lounge.

_"Who is he kissing is it me"_  " _Or is he in love with a fantasy"_ " _Who is he kissing me or you, I wish I knew"_ _"Who is he kissing when he looks into my eyes"_ _"Tell me who does he prefer?"_ _"Who"_

 

Zayn sighed as Cassie was singing and somewhat dancing as she listened to her I-pod in the empty lounge.

"Is Five Directions the only thing she listens too?" He asked himself as Cassie turned around and basically jumped three feet in the air when she saw him.

"Oh..uh Zayn...uh when did you get back? Cassie asked fixing her hair and rushing back to her chair.

"Just now, don't worry I barely saw anything" Zayn chuckled sitting down at the table. She let out a sigh of relief,

"Oh good, sometimes I just can't help myself. When the music starts playing I gotta DANCE!" She exclaimed, shocking Zayn a little.

"What's the point of moving in One Direction when you can move in Five?" She asked coyly as he nodded.

"Hey One Direction sounds like a band name too" Zayn stated as he and Cassie looked at each other,

"Nahhh" they both said in unison after thinking about it more.

"You should organize a flash mob here at school" Zayn suggested. Cassie looked taken back.

"Really?...Do you think anyone would want too?" she asked, clearly interested in the idea.

"Yeah, just get permission and put a sign up sheet on one of the cork boards and see what happens" Zayn explained as Cassie's face became more thrilled by each passing minute.

"I will, this will be great!" She exclaimed, Zayn nodding happily. He tapped his fingers on the table, not sure what to do now.

"You couldn't find Liam?" Cassie asked, clearly noticing the lack of notebook.

"Uh, no I couldn't" He answered quickly, not wanting to re-live it again.

"Was he still with that guy?" She added, Zayn merely nodding in return.

"I see. Frankly I don't like him, he looks _really_ rude and on top of that you can just tell he has a wishy-washy personality" Cassie stated in a matter of fact tone, Zayn grinning at her comment.

"Yeah I'm not a big fan either" He replied.  Cassie getting back to her work. For whatever reason Zayn couldn't sit still, he needed to move or something. He felt so anxious all of a sudden.

"Uh Cassie? When Liam shows up can you tell him I took a walk outside. I just need to clear my head" Zayn said lowly, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Sorry to just leave you like this" he added quickly. Cassie shook her head,

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell him when I see him" She said softly, Zayn leaving the lounge.

 

    

 

     Liam looked at the clock, pretty much quitting time for his class.

"Okay everyone, read pages 99-102 in your book and we'll discuss it next time" The professor said clapping his hands as the students rushed out of the classroom. Liam stretched his arms and looked out the window, the sun was dipping lower as the day wore on and many of the students had already left for the day. Packing his books, Liam was off to the lounge to find Zayn. Humming a song that was playing on the radio in the weight room Liam made his way over to Hubber. 

"Who is he kissing is it me?" He hummed passing through the bridge onto the second floor of Hubber.

"I hope Zayn is doing better then he was at lunch" Liam thought,

"Maybe I should have stayed with him instead of going with Keith" He sighed, feeling guilty. Zayn would have stayed with him if hadn't felt well and here Liam was not bothering with him at all. Arriving at the lounge, he found Cassie but not Zayn,

"Cassie, where did Zayn go?" Liam asked, concern lacing his voice. Cassie looked up from her work,

"He wanted me to tell you that he had to clear his head, so he went for a walk" She explained. Liam quickly became worried, 

"Clear his head? Of what and why? Zayn always tells me everything and vice-versa" Liam thought.

"It's okay Liam, he was fine when he left, I'm sure you'll be able to find him" Cassie chirped.  

"Okay, thanks Cassie. I'll see you later" Liam said before heading out the back door of the lounge.  Liam pushed open the outside door and looked around, hoping to catch sight of Zayn, just as he was about to turn to walk the opposite way he heard someone call his name. Liam spun around to see Zayn walking toward him and waving. A wave of relief spread of Liam, who met him half way.

"Zayn I was worried, Cassie told me you had things on your mind and wanted to walk it out" Liam explained.

"Yeah but it's all good now, I was just coming to find you actually" Zayn stated plainly as Liam sighed,

"You're _sure_ it's all good then? Nothing you want to talk over" He asked as they headed to his car. If it was important he didn't want to ignore it or make it less than it was.

"Yeah I'm sure. How was working out?" Zayn asked. A small grin crept onto Liam's face,

"It was great actually. It's so cool to have someone to work out with and I don't even need to hold back with Keith, we can both go all out. Though my phone was a real issue, since it's so big. That and Keith got an eyelash in his eye so that was annoying too. Since he had to stop for ten minutes to take it out" Liam recalled as Zayn walked silently next to him.

"He actually wants to make it a weekly thing, isn't that cool?" He added excitedly as they reached the car.

"Yeah sounds great" Zayn mumbled,

"Will that be okay babe? I mean we can only go once a week if you want" Liam suggested, not wanting Zayn to feel abandoned again.

"No...no it's fine Li" Zayn replied, though it didn't sound to convincing.

"He's a really nice guy Zayn, he's always cracking jokes and telling funny stories, you should get to know him. I bet you'd get along great" Liam added as they started driving.

"But yeah that was pretty much it, I can't wait for Thursday" He finished, glancing over at Zayn, he noticed he had his hood up and was leaning against the window.

"Hey Zayn are you okay? You're not feeling sick are you?" Liam questioned, concerned again. Wondering if he _did_ feel sick at lunch and didn't say anything.

"I'm fine" Zayn huffed, not even turning to look at him, 

"Are you sure I-" Liam started, 

"I told you I'm _fine_ Liam, just drop it" Zayn repeated, still not looking at Liam and sounding a little more annoyed.

"Geez, excuse me for being worried" Liam grumbled, letting out a breath. The rest of the car was pretty quiet minus the radio, Liam didn't really have anymore to say and Zayn wasn't in a very talkative mood. He, for some reason, just wanted to grab Zayn and cuddle in the back seat until he was feeling better but those types of thoughts had no place in his head.....did they?  Liam found himself pondering this until they reached Zayn's house, turning off the car. Liam remembered Zayn's book in his bag.

"Oh you can get your notebook from my bag, thanks again for letting me use it. Really helped a lot" Liam said softly, hoping Zayn would at least look at him. He turned a little and gave Liam a small grin,

"No problem Li" Zayn responded.

"There it is, that's what I like to see" Liam chuckled as Zayn jokingly rolled his eyes. Watching him like this was giving Liam butterflies again but it was mixed with confusion and a slight pang in his chest.

"Oh, my mom says thanks for the pastries, they were great" Liam remembered, Zayn smiling again.

"No prob Li" He said softly as he was getting out, Liam felt like he had to say something, anything.

"Zayn!" Liam called as Zayn was closing the door,

"Yeah Li?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Uh, just..uh, have a good night" Liam mumbled quickly before turning the car back on,

"Oh, yeah sure you too" Zayn sighed walking away, leaving Liam feeling stupid.

"What was I supposed to say? What did I _want_ to say?" He thought as he pulled out of the drive way and drove home.

      
    

 

      Zayn walked into his house and let out a big sigh, more like a groan.

"What was I expecting him so say?" He asked himself,

_"Oh Zayn by the way, wanna date?"_

_"Oh Zayn by the way, I actually love you"_

He mimicked as he walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

"Zayn, went out to the store be back later love you, dad" Zayn read as he put the note down,

"Might as well change" He said to himself as he walked upstairs. Zayn took his clothes into the bathroom and locked the door, he looked into the mirror,

"What does Keith have that I don't?" Zayn turned and flexed, granted he was thin but he wasn't weak, he could still pick up Liam and carry him around.

"Ugh! He's not even that good looking, what the heck" Zayn grumbled crossing his arms,

"On top of that he's a big jerk" He added putting his new clothes on, leaving the bathroom and heading back downstairs. He was a little relieved at least. It was only his imagination that ran wild when he was looking in the weight room. It was only Liam's phone and a eyelash. Nothing....nothing else. Regardless, the thought of _other things_ still made him rather sick.

"I wish I could just ask if Liam was gay or not" Zayn mumbled, sitting on the couch, though that in itself was a kinda dangerous thing to do.

"But if I do that then he'll want to know why and it's not like I don't want him knowing I'm gay....I just" Zayn trailed off, looking out the window. It was starting to rain, the clouds darkening the sky as a few drops of rain began hitting the window. Zayn wouldn't mind calling Louis again but he didn't want to start bothering him with this all the time. That and knowing Louis he would probably just tell him to tell Liam how he felt. Zayn crossed his arms, seeing Liam that close to another guy was just a bit too much for him but he had already made up his mind in high school. That even if Liam got a girlfriend or whatever he wouldn't let it bother him.

"Because...because being around Liam would be enough for me. Just being a part of his life would be enough..I don't need anything else" Zayn sighed sadly. his convincing tone needed some work. The rain began pouring harder outside, matching Zayn's current mood. Hearing the front door open he knew his dad had come back from shopping. 

"Zayn? I'm home!" his dad called from the front, Zayn got up from the couch and went to help his dad carry in the groceries,

"Sure is coming down out there huh" Mr Malik commented they were putting the food away.

"You bet" He replied plainly as he closed the fridge door. 

"Anyway how was school? How's Liam?" Mr Malik asked as Zayn chuckled,

"Both are fine dad" Zayn answered as he went to turn on the T.V. 

"Good! That's good" Mr Malik exclaimed as Zayn settled into the couch.

"Now why don't you tell me what's really going on?" Mr Malik asked again in a more serious tone, Zayn knowing that his dad meant business now.

"It's stupid, it's not even a real problem" Zayn commented, feeling embarrassed. Mr Malik moved onto the couch with his son and gave him the "Really?" look making Zayn re-think his approach.

"Liam and that Keith guy worked out together today and Liam had a blast and now they are going to do it every week" Zayn quickly mumbled out, his father nodding. The wind had picked up and the rain was now plastered against the back windows, stray leaves dancing in the wind.

"And why does it upset you?" Mr Malik asked carefully, Zayn huffing.

"I...just I don't know. Liam is his own person. We aren't connected at the hip or anything, he can do whatever he wants" He explained, clearly frustrated.

"I see, well Zayn when it comes down to it you have to choose what to do. You could talk to Liam or maybe even get a different perspective on the situation" Mr Malik went on as Zayn listened carefully, his mind already working out possibilities. Zayn admitted he felt a little better after talking to his dad,

"Thanks dad. I'll  try to do that" He said as Mr Malik stood up and smiled,

"No pro- OH NO MY SOAPS!!" Mr Malik yelled running back to the front door, leaving Zayn standing in confusion.

"What? The T.V. is in here, I didn't even know he watched those" He thought as he heard the door slam shut, Mr Malik walked back into the family room.

"Sorry, I forgot the bag of soaps from the store in the car. Your mother would be upset if I didn't bring in the hand soap and the dish soap and the bath soap and the body-"

"Okay dad I get it, we have a lot of soap" Zayn commented as his father went to take the various soaps to their proper places.

 

    

 

     Liam flipped through his book pages, hoping he didn't have many left and could finish his homework. Looking outside the rain seemed to be letting up some, or it was just less windy, frankly he couldn't tell. Liam found himself becoming distracted, not only was he thinking about working out with Keith but his thoughts were drifting back to Zayn.

"What was his deal in the car today? It's not like I did anything wrong" Liam grumbled putting his head in his hands, rubbing his temples with his palms.

"I ask him if he wants to work out all the time and he always says no. So now all of a sudden he's mad cause I find someone to work out with" Liam complained, standing up from the table and pacing in the kitchen. Thoughts of working out with Keith came tumbling back into Liam's mind as well,

"Keith's a cool guy I don't know why Zayn won't at least try to get to know him better" Liam huffed.

"Maybe if we all work on a project together or something" He wondered,

"Argh! Sometimes I just wanna yell at Zayn or...or kiss him or maybe..." Liam's frustration quickly changed into something else as he thought more about Zayn, sending his emotions into a frenzy. 

"I think I need to talk to someone about this" Liam sighed, pulling out his phone and looking through his contacts. Pulling up the number Liam hit call, listening to the ringing was causing Liam to lose hope that he would pick up.

"Payno! How are you?" the voice asked happily as Liam grinned, hearing his friends voice.

"I'm good Lou, how have you been? Apartment life treating you okay?" Liam asked,

"Well it's a big change but Haz and I are doing pretty good" Louis laughed. There was a long pause before either one said anything,

"Liam are you okay?" Louis asked carefully. He let out a big sigh.

"I....just..I wanted to ask you a couple questions is all" Liam said lowly,

"Alright go for it" Louis answered plainly. Liam drew in a big breath, his stomach was in knots, just asking this was terrifying. Just thinking of asking this was terrifying.

"When...did you know that-" Liam started and then quickly stopped, biting his lip.

"When did I know I was what? Liam your kinda freaking me out are you alright?" Louis asked again, his voice more concerned then before. Liam's hand was shaking slightly as he tried again.

"When did you know you were gay?" Liam stuttered out, his voice cracking a little. A pause again,

"Wow, uh I think I always knew. It's just the in between stuff that took some figuring out" Louis began,

"Why Liam?" He added, Liam planning his next move, he couldn't let this get too deep...not yet.

"I just heard someone talking about today and thought of you that's all" Liam laughed, one of the most awkward laughs he ever had used, he really hoped Louis bought it.

"Liam what's really going on?" Louis asked softly, Liam still chuckling. Wondering if bringing this up was a even good idea to begin with.

"Nothing, nothing. Uh actually I have to go, tell Harry I said hi, I'll call again soon" Liam exclaimed before Louis could reply and then promptly hung up. Liam dropped his phone on the couch and exhaled hard. He was still shaking a little but why?

"I can't be gay _can_ I?" Liam pondered, wishing Zayn was here. He shook his head, whatever hanging out with Keith will take his mind off things.

"Yeah that will do fine, Keith usually knows how to get my mind off a problem" Liam thought as he went back to finish his homework.

 

    

     Wednesday flew by, since Liam and Zayn only had a couple classes. Before Zayn knew it, it was Thursday and they were heading back to English. He really liked English class, not only because it was a major but because writing was just something....special like his art or Liam.

"Why did I just think that?" Zayn thought to himself quickly as he and Liam entered class, Keith greeting Liam as usual, making Zayn wish he left or something.

"Ready for another work out today Liam?" Keith asked as students were still entering the room,

"Heck yeah I am" Liam joked. Zayn glanced out the window, another rainy day today.

"Alright class settle down" Ms Haman said, even though no one was really talking to begin with.

"Today we will start working on our first paper and that will take us up unto the end of the month" Ms Haman began. Zayn checking the date in his head,

"Wow that's only two weeks from now" He thought, realizing the month went by pretty fast. Ms Haman continued her explanation and before long the class were on their computers researching their topics. Zayn wasn't having any trouble coming up with two or three thesis statements and he had already found two good sources before class ended.

"Man Z, you're really flying through this" Liam said lowly, leaning over to look at Zayn's notes.

"Do you need help Li?" Zayn asked, his face rather close to Liam's, who smiled in response.

"Nah, not yet but if I do then you'll be the first I ask" Liam stated turning back to his own work,  
Zayn's stomach housing a few butterflies for the rest of class.

"Everyone, I want a rough draft by next Tuesday" Ms Haman instructed as the students headed to their next class. Zayn and Liam along with Keith walked out of the classroom and headed to the bridge.

"Man sure is raining today" Keith stated as the water cascaded along the curved windows of the bridge.

"It's kinda cool to be in here when it's raining, I wonder what it would be like when it's snowing" Zayn commented, looking up as the rain patted onto the windows. He heard Liam chuckle and Keith just walked away,

"Honestly I could care _less_ what you think" Zayn thought rudely as he and Liam now walked side by side up the stairs.

"Next time it rains we'll come back over" Liam said softly and Zayn couldn't help but smile as they arrived at their next class. 

 

 

     Critical Thinking wasn't too bad, discussing the reading and more notes on a PowerPoint. Zayn had the realization that this class was pretty much notes and talking but the subject matter and the way Ms Foster taught made it really interesting. Although Liam still had a hard time keeping up with how fast she talked.

"You want my notebook again?" Zayn whispered as the lecture continued,  
Liam made a sheepish face and he patted his shoulder but made the mistake of letting his hand linger longer then it should have.

"Really Zayn in the middle of class!?" Zayn thought scolding himself, glancing at Liam, his face was indifferent and even though Zayn knew better it still bothered him.

"Good job today guys, I really liked the energy during our discussion" Ms Foster chirped happily. Zayn was a little taken back, most of the class looked like they were ready to fall off their chairs.

"Maybe she was being cynical?" Zayn thought, but looking at how happy she was he wasn't so sure. Gathering their things and heading to the cafeteria, Val, like usual, joined them halfway. Making sure she occupied all of Keith's attention.

"You two working out again today?" Val asked leaning on Keith and looking at Liam.

"Yep Liam and I made it a weekly thing" Keith beamed as Liam nodded,

"My my my, you two have become close" Val commented, looking right at Zayn as she said so, making him rather uncomfortable.

"What about you Zayn? Are you working out too"? Val asked,

"Yeah I am actually" Zayn replied, Keith and even Liam looking shocked. Zayn's dad told him to get a different perspective on things and he felt this was the best way.

"Uh wow, okay" Keith commented, Liam looking at Keith then back at Zayn.

"That's great Zayn, we'll all have a great time" Liam exclaimed, smiling widely. 

"Well he better _not_ hold us back" Keith stated rudely,

"That wasn't very nice" Val commented as Keith shrugged. Zayn rolled his eyes, Keith was so full of himself it was sickening. Finishing their lunches, they all headed over to the Gym.

"I'll see you later Keith" Val said kissing his cheek like usual, Zayn noticing Liam looking away.

"Bye Liam, bye Zayn, _good luck_ " Val grinned before walking off,

"She confuses me" Zayn thought as they entered the locker room. Keith and Liam pretty much began paling around as soon as they entered the weight room after changing. Zayn already starting to feel like a third wheel. The rain from earlier seemed to have stopped as Zayn looked out the window but the dark clouds moving in told him it wasn't going to clear up anytime soon.

"Alright Zayn what do you feel like doing? Well actually, what do you feel _comfortable_ doing?" Liam asked, almost giddy.

"What ever you guys do" Zayn answered plainly,

"HA! Dude no, that's _way_ too much for you" Keith bellowed as he furrowed his brow.

"Uh what Keith meant was, you're just starting out and we don't want you getting hurt" Liam said softly,

"Don't worry Liam, I'll be okay" Zayn said defiantly. Keith called Liam over to the bar, so that left Zayn on his own for now.

"Fifteen pounds shouldn't be too bad" Zayn said trying to lift the two weights. Zayn's arms yelled in protest as he forced himself to start his curls. After making it to five he had to put them down, looking at Liam and Keith they were already on their tenth rep and they were lifting way more then fifteen pounds. Feeling...well less, Zayn decided to try again, despite his arms protesting. Hearing the bar clank against the holder, Zayn saw Liam walk over to him,

"Doing okay?" Liam asked as Zayn nodded. Liam was pretty happy that he was here with them, that was clear. Zayn did workout with Liam, well if you consider sitting and watching working out. Though it's not like this was their first time or anything.

"What this? It's nothing at all" He replied, clearly lying, nearly dropping the weights.

"Since that's so easy for you then why don't you try the bar?" Keith laughed, wiping his hands off on a towel.

"No that's too much for him" Liam stated firmly, Keith obviously not thrilled he was here.

"Fine I'll try" Zayn replied, putting the weights down and walking to the bar. Keith let out a scoff as Liam rushed over,

"Zayn come on there's other stuff you can do. I don't think this is a good place to start" He commented, his voice concerned. 

"I told you I'm fine Liam" Zayn protested,

"Zayn no, get off the bench" Liam snapped back. Zayn was feeling kinda embarrassed having Liam treat him like this, he could feel Keith's snide face looking at him. It made him so.... _frustrated_.

"I'm not a little kid Liam" He replied sitting up,

"Then stop acting like one and do what I tell you" Liam said firmly. Keith had walked away at this point, leaving both guys fighting on their own. Zayn could tell Liam wasn't going to back down but he could do it...right?

"I can do this Liam. It's not a big deal at all" Zayn stated, laying back down again,

"Oh really? How were those fifteen pounds?" Liam questioned, Zayn's face burning.

"I told you they were fine" He stuttered out, Liam clearly not buying it.

"Yeah sure maybe you'll get lucky and the bar will be too heavy and crush you" Liam snapped, shocking Zayn. Liam never talked like that,

"Wow way to take it too far Liam" Zayn replied snidely

"I don't want you getting hurt Zayn!" Liam practically yelled, Zayn feeling even smaller then before. Knowing Liam was right but still...

"Fine whatever" He grumbled getting off the bench, Liam rubbing his face as he walked back over to Keith who was turning the radio on.

_"Take a hike Jack, Jack take a hike"_   
_"Hit the road, get out while you can"_   
_"Jack take a walk, take a walk Jack"_   
_"Disappear, clearly your not wanted here"_   
_"Can't you take a hint, pack your bags"_   
_"Get on out, get get gone gone GO"_

Keith was patting Liam's shoulder as they talked by the leg machine, Liam looking pretty upset. Zayn felt so stupid and wow this song was not helping,

"I can do anything Keith can" Zayn huffed as he left the weight room, not that anyone would really notice...or care. Zayn quickly heading to the locker room. Feeling a mix of embarrassment and frustration for letting Keith get to him so quickly.  
    

 

     

      "Just don't get bothered by this Liam" Keith said as they sat side by side on the weight bench,

"I feel awful for yelling at him like that and then he leaves before I can say anything else" Liam mumbled, feeling awful about the whole thing.

"If he wants to pout let him, _why_ does it matter to you?" Keith stated plainly standing up.

"He isn't pouting...he's upset and I didn't really help the situation. I should go after him" Liam sighed as Keith crouched in front of him,

"Tell you what, how about we change and get a little snack before class. Then after class you can find him or whatever" Keith offered, Liam's stomach was in knots again. They were so close and Keith didn't seem to mind at all,

"Yeah...I, I guess" Liam replied as Keith grinned at him. Changing slowly in the locker room Liam couldn't shake off how he felt about everything that just happened. He and Zayn seem to be fighting more and more lately and he had no idea why. He wanted to ask but would that only cause more problems?

"Come on Liam pick up the pace" Keith joked as Liam slipped his shirt on, Keith already changed and ready to go.

"I know, I know I'm ready" Liam laughed as they made their way out to the lunch room. The place was pretty much empty, minus a few students grabbing a late day snack or working on their homework at one of the tables. The wind howled outside and the rain that had ended some time ago was already picking up again.

"Okay how many cookies do you want?" Keith asked as they stood in front of the desert bar,

"Wh..what?" Liam asked.

"I told you _I_ was going to treat you to a snack, pick your poison then" Keith said, motioning to the bar with his hand, like a showgirl on a game show. Liam couldn't help but grin, why was he going through all this trouble? He could have just as easily left Liam in the gym or something and here they were getting deserts together.

"I'll take two cookies then" Liam laughed, feeling bad that he was using Keith's money,

"Good choice" Keith joked as he picked two and went to check out, Liam not far behind. After paying they found a table further away from everyone and Liam began eating his cookie.

"Thanks a lot Keith, this was really nice of you" He said softly as Keith offered up a grin, resting his chin on his hand.

"No problem Liam, just trying my best to help" Keith responded back. They sat in silence as Liam finished up his snack, the T.V. near them playing a music video,

 

_"Like a dream, like a dream"_   
_"Where we're far from care, like a dream"_   
_"Let me take you there and show you new worlds to explore"_   
_"Like a dream, baby come with me"                                                                                                                                   "Follow the sound of my voice"                                                                                                                                               "But in the end, it's nothing but a dream"_

 

 "Man, do you ever notice that Five Directions is _everywhere_? Keith asked looking at the T.V. playing one of their music videos.

"Yeah it is kinda weird. Aren't there other bands out there too?" Liam responded finishing his cookie.

"Feeling better now?" Keith asked as they were getting up to leave, Liam nodded happily.

"Good, my work here is done" Keith said dramatically, Liam laughing at his antics. Suddenly Keith put his hand on his pocket and pulled out his phone. Liam waited as Keith read a text, or so he assumed and then watched him put it away again.

"Oh, Val wants me to come hang out with her and her friends at her their dorm. Looks like I can't walk with you today Liam" Keith explained, Liam, for some reason, felt disappointed.

"Nah don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow then" Liam said offering a wave and turning to leave, Keith going his own way as well. Liam hoped he didn't catch on that the second cookie was for Zayn,

"There's no way I'm _not_ going to talk to him about all this" Liam thought heading to class, hoping he'd get out early to find Zayn sooner.

 

   

 

      Zayn sat at the table in the lounge with Cassie as usual. Well as usual as you could after you made a huge fool of yourself in front of your friend because you're getting jealous of another guy. 

"Ugh no, I am _not_ jealous of him" Zayn thought flatly. Cassie was busy writing things down and stopped to look up at Zayn.

"Okay Zayn, you've been pouting since you got here what's going on?" Cassie sighed putting down her papers. Zayn sat up straight in the chair.

"I don't pout and I'm fine" He replied plainly, Cassie making a face.

"Yeah okay and my hair is actually this blonde" She stated clearly, Zayn letting out a small laugh, even though he didn't mean to.

"Come on, I know you wanna talk about it, something really upset you" Cassie went on, Zayn feeling his resistance drop some.

"Was it Keith again or maybe Liam?" Cassie probed as Zayn shook his head.

"Liam didn't do anything wrong it-" He stopped quickly as Cassie made an "ah-ha" face.

"It must have been at the weight room then" She stated as Zayn nodded,

"And you either ended up in a fight with Liam or something happened with that Keith guy" Cassie pondered, stroking her chin like a man with a beard. Zayn was impressed, how did she figure all this out by just how he was acting?

"How did you know?" He asked, Cassie let out a laugh,

"I told you before being a Five Directions fan means you need to work harder then the average person to uncover the truth" She went on, a hint of pride in her voice, Zayn let out a breath.

"I just acted like...a little kid, Keith just makes me _so_ upset" He confessed, not wanting to give away too much.

"Yeah I can see how he has that effect on people. I bet he was all mocking and rude" Cassie agreed,

"Then me and Liam ended up arguing and I just left..." Zayn finished.

"It's not like either of them care, Liam didn't even-" He stopped himself before anything else slipped out due to his current mood.

"I bet Liam does care...probably _more_ then you think he does" Cassie spoke carefully. Zayn knowing it was true but with the way he was feeling it only made things worse. That Liam did care and Zayn was being...childish about things.

"Thanks Cassie" Zayn sighed, still feeling rather down as Cassie chuckled.

"I can't see Liam _not_ caring about you" She responded softly as she went back to work, Zayn pulled out his I-pod and hit shuffle,

_"You can go on and accept your pitiful fate"_   
_"If you cry, he'll only make you cry more"_   
_"They say it's a dream, the embers of one sided attachment,"_   
_"Laughing at you. You decided to wake up but fear to be fully awake"_   
_"It never ends, it never ends, it never ends"_   
_"So I just pitifully hang on to my grudge blues"_

 

Zayn wasn't really feeling this song at the moment but it did kinda sum up how he was feeling, more or less. Checking the time he figured Liam would be here soon and he wanted a chance to explain what happened in the weight room.  
"I don't want him being mad at me" Zayn thought as his song marched on, filling his ears with soft words that traveled right down to his heart.

 

   

      "It's not your fault Zayn, I have should let you-"

"No, no that sounds _stupid_ too!" Liam thought, trying to find a way to apologize to Zayn over what happened, along with giving him that cookie. Liam found himself turning back and forth down the hallway, if anyone saw him they may have thought he was crazy. Liam gripped the large cookie in his hand as he made his way to the lounge, turning the corner, Liam saw Cassie busy writing at a table and Zayn sitting with his hood up across from her. All Liam wanted to do was sneak up behind him and cuddle him....Er...well.

"It must be bad if his hood is up" He thought as he approached Zayn, Cassie looked up and gave Liam a smile before he sat down next to Zayn. Liam patted his shoulder gently but Zayn didn't really move,

"Zayn?" Liam asked softly as he saw him pull out his earbuds.

"Oh Liam" Zayn stated plainly as he turned off his I-pod and grabbed his bag,

"Wait Zayn, we need to talk" Liam addressed, Zayn's face not changing. 

"Not sure what about, I'm fine" He added with a sigh, Liam was at a loss, how are you supposed to talk with someone if they acted like nothing happened? Granted...he did this when he flat out lied about their almost first kiss.

"What goes around comes around" Liam thought, wondering if Zayn felt like he did now.

"All right! You two need to stop being so stubborn and talk about this!" Cassie asserted, standing up from the table, shocking both guys.

"I am in fact going to the bathroom! Frankly I've had to go all day but haven't gotten a chance but now I'm going and you two can talk while I'm gone!" She blurted out, her face red as she ran out of the lounge, Liam not sure if she was embarrassed or just really had to go.

"Do you think they have a Five Directions song about going to the bathroom?" Zayn asked playfully, Cassie sneezing loudly at the end of the hall. Liam let out a small chuckle and turned back to face Zayn.

"Zayn look about the weight room...I shouldn't have yelled at you" Liam began, his voice low. He felt so guilty, Zayn was just looking at him and wasn't saying anything.

"I...just don't want you hurting yourself babe, what if something had happened?...Oh God, if I was right there and couldn't help you. I could never live with myself after that" Liam went on, his voice wavering a little.

"Li..it wasn't you..I was being stupid and not listening to you and I just felt-" Zayn stopped and looked down at his hands,

"Felt what Zayn?" Liam pushed, wanting to know what he was thinking. Zayn didn't look up,

"I felt _less_ Liam, less than you and....Keith" He admitted sadly, Liam could feel that horrible pang in his chest, looking at Zayn in this state.

"Zayn, don't _ever_ think your less then you are...you're not less if anything you're more. So you don't like working out big deal. You're....you're amazing Zayn. Always, always will be" Liam stated putting his hands on Zayn's shoulders, he looked up at him, his eyes laced with a hint of sadness. 

"Z I'm _so_ sorry I made you feel this way. Please forgive me" Liam apologized, offering a smile, that he hoped Zayn would take. Zayn smiled back and Liam instantly felt better. 

"I do Liam, I'm sorry too" He said. Liam couldn't help himself and pulled Zayn into a hug. Zayn taking no time to hug back.

"Don't think that way anymore babe...please? And please tell me when things are bothering you okay?" Liam spoke softly into his ear.

"I will Li" Zayn replied, slightly nuzzling into his neck. Liam felt warm....from the hug....from Zayn. Did he have to let go?

"Oh I also got you this" Liam remembered, pulling back and holding out the cookie for Zayn to take, he let out a laugh and took the cookie.

"You know next time, maybe you should lead with this" Zayn joked as Liam laughed back,

"Are you ready to go?" Liam asked after his laughter subsided. Zayn was too busy eating the cookie to answer so Liam took that as a yes. Leaving the lounge together and heading to the parking lot, they noticed it was still raining,

"Darn I didn't bring an umbrella or anything" Liam mused as Zayn put his hood back up and shrugged.

"Guess we have to run then" He laughed taking off to Liam's car, Liam sprinting after him. After getting soaked and reaching  the car Liam and Zayn took off to go home. The rain seemed to have lasted almost all day as they drove closer to Zayn's house, leaves scattered on the road that were knocked down from the wind and rain.

"Thanks Liam, you wanna come in for a bit?" Zayn asked,

"Sorry Z, tomorrow I can't. I have a few things I need to get done before class" Liam explained as Zayn's face dropped a little.

"All right, I'm holding you to that" He replied as he turned to leave, Liam nodding.

"Tomorrow for sure" He told himself as he watched Zayn enter his house before backing out to leave.

 

 

 

     "Ugh the weather is making me tired today" Liam yawned as he flopped on the couch, putting his phone on the arm. Just as he did it began to ring, startling him. Picking it up and looking at the screen, he thought it was Zayn but it was Keith?

"Hello?" Liam said although it seemed to be more of a question than a statement,

"Well hello to you too" Keith joked, Liam still not sure why he was calling, not that he really minded.

"Sorry Keith, I'm just surprised that you called" Liam said, hopefully not sounding rude  
"Nah your fine, just wanted to make sure you were still all good from earlier" Keith explained, Liam's face heating up, thankfully they were on the phone.

"Yeah it's all good now, we talked it out and we're fine" Liam clarified,

"Dude! No why did _you_ apologize? You didn't do anything wrong, if anything he should have said sorry to you" Keith objected, Liam taken back by his comment.

"Now he'll just keep walking all over you" Keith added, sighing into the receiver.

"Zayn doesn't walk all over me, he's not like that. He apologized to me too" Liam stated firmly, hoping Keith would get the message.

"I don't know man, you might not notice but it's pretty clear to me. It's like he just always expects you to...I don't know" Keith trailed off, Liam wanting to know where this is going. The sun already setting outside, leaving him sitting in a semi-dark room.

"No come on tell me" Liam pushed, as he heard Keith sigh again.

"I just feel like he always needs to be around you. Can't he do anything on his _own_?  Does he want to be your boyfriend too?" Keith muttered out, Liam's eyes widening at the comment,

"Zayn? Gay? That's not possible....is it?" He thought, his mind was racing.

"Sorry Liam, just my two cents. You're a cool guy, you don't need someone using you all the time" Keith added as Liam was left rather speechless. After 20 more minutes of not so serious talking, Keith had to go, leaving Liam with more questions than answers. Putting his phone down and turning the light on, Liam was frustrated to say the least.

"Zayn's not gay....neither am I, but if he was why wouldn't he tell me? We tell each other everything.  Do Louis and Harry know? Does he think I'd hate him for it?....I wouldn't, I'd be happy for him...yeah, then he could find a b-...a boyfriend" He mumbled to himself. Liam's stomach flipped at the thought of Zayn with someone else, okay not flipped but it actually made him sick to think of Zayn being with anyone other than.....

 "I'm not gay though! It's not like I lay awake at night thinking about him!" Liam shouted to his currently empty house. Thankfully his mom was running to the store after work and wasn't home. That would be an awkward conversation.

"Ugh I hate everything" Liam mumbled, getting up to work on his homework, hopefully to distract himself from his unrelenting thoughts.

 

   

      Zayn yawned as he finished up the last of his homework. All that was left was his English draft and a few Math problems but they weren't due until next Tuesday, so he had time over the weekend to do them. 

 "Don't wait too long to finish your homework. Even if you have the weekend" Mrs Malik commented, walking by the room.

 "I know mom thanks" Zayn sighed,

"How does she always do that?" He thought after she went by, putting his books away.

"It's a mom thing!" Mrs Malik answered from the living room, leaving Zayn dumbfounded. Heading to the family room and turning on the T.V., Zayn hoped to catch something before he went to bed.

"Oh a Levada Nevada re-run" Zayn said propping himself up to see what one it was.

"Oh this is the one where she fixes her time machine only to have to malfunction and send her into the Medieval Era, where she has to save the King from another evil time traveler who uses advanced technology to convince the population he's a wizard" Zayn recalled as the show's opening finished. Zayn's mom walked into the family room and noticed the show playing.

"Oh is this the one where she fixes her time machine only to have to malfunction and send her into the Medieval Era, where she has to save the King from another evil time traveler who uses advanced technology to convince the population he's a wizard?" Mrs Malik asked as Zayn nodded,

"Yeah that was a good one" Mrs Malik stated as she kissed Zayn good night.

"Don't stay up too late!" She called from the stairway, Zayn too caught up in the episode. After the show was over he figured it was time for bed, even though he could sleep in tomorrow he didn't want to sleep in too late and have to rush around before he left. Walking upstairs and washing up and changing, Zayn climbed into bed, hoping to have some nice dreams, it was sad to admit but his dreams were the only place where he and Liam could be together. He let out a yawn as he turned his light off, falling asleep faster then he anticipated.

   

_"MY LORD!!, MY LORD!!, YOUR KNIGHT HAS RETURNED!!" the castles caller yelled running into the throne room. Zayn lifted his head the the man ran down to throne, where Zayn was sitting.  
_

_"Is this true?" Zayn asked not wanting to be tricked,  
"Yes my Lord he will be here any minute" the caller responded, bowing low and breathing heavily. Just as he finished his sentence, the large throne room doors opened and a gallant man appeared before them. Dressed in sliver armor with a sky blue cape and large broad sword, it was none other than Sir Liam! Zayn's heart lept from his chest, seeing his beloved knight back again. Removing his helmet and striding down the aisle to the throne, Zayn just couldn't wait anymore. Darting from his throne Zayn met him halfway, Liam smiled his beautiful smile and Zayn's eyes teared up as Liam wrapped his arms around him.  
_

_"I have returned my Lord, just as I promised I would" He cooed softly into Zayn's ear.  
_

_"_ _I was so worried that something had happened to you" Zayn cried, holding tightly to Liam, despite how cold his armor felt. Liam's face grew serious,  
_

_"My Lord Zayn, how could you think such a thing? I will always fight my hardest so I may return to you. I love you so much and I would never do anything that would cause you pain" Liam mused as he wiped any stray tears from Zayn's face. Zayn managed a smile for Liam, who smiled in return,  
_

_"_ _There it is, the most beautiful smile in all the land" Liam said softly. He laughed, knowing how Liam could be when it came to compliments. Liam began leaning in and Zayn closed the gap between them, Liam's lips were so soft, so warm as the kiss deepened between them. Zayn couldn't even begin to think how lucky he was as they separated.  
_

_"Zayn, my love" Liam said softly,  
_

_"Liam, I love you so-" Zayn began.  
_

_"Well isn't this the cutest thing I ever saw!!" a loud voice rang out, alarming the two as they looked for the source. Darkness suddenly filled the throne room, not an ordinary darkness but an all enveloping darkness that almost choked you. One in which no light could exist.  
_

_"Liam!! Where are you?!?! LIAM!!" Zayn called as he tried to feel where he had gone, suddenly a figure appeared before him.  
_

_"Oh Liam, Liam where have you gone?" the person mimicked, faking concern.  
_

_"Who are you? what do you want?" Zayn demanded, the figure laughing again,  
_

_"Oh enough with all this dream junk, if you haven't noticed your dream is over" the figure stated plainly.  
Zayn was confused, what was all this about,  
_

_"And for who I am" the figure said stepping closer to Zayn,  
_

_"I'm you" He stated, Zayn stumbling back, looking at himself, well a darker, angrier version of himself.  
_

_"Your dream was cute, I'll give you that but that's all it was....a dream, a fake false fantasy, that isn't real." The shadow mocked, circling him.  
_

_"Do you really think that for one minute that Liam would ever fall for you?!" Dark Zayn asked rudely, still laughing. Zayn opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't.  
_

_"What's wrong Keith got your tongue? That was a good one" Dark Zayn said, congratulating himself, Zayn not amused at all.  
_

_"All joking aside I'm really only trying to help you Zayn, you see I want whats best for you and Liam isn't it" Dark Zayn said standing behind him, touching his shoulders.  
_

_"What are you talking about? I already chose to stay with Liam no matter what" Zayn stated firmly,  
_

_"Oh how noble, the close friend who will stay with him through thick and thin" Dark Zayn mocked again.  
_

_"You make me sick!" He yelled, frightening him.  
_

_"You think he cares about you? You think he won't go off and find some other boyfriend? You think he won't drop you when he gets the chance?" Dark Zayn asked, he was trying to block this out or at least wake up.  
_

_"Liam's not ga-" Zayn began,  
_

_"Oh do shut up, you know he is, stop trying to deny it!" Dark Zayn yelled again.  
_

_"_ _Do straight friends almost kiss each other..twice? I doubt they cuddle and hug as much as you two do" Dark Zayn recalled,"_

_"Face it Zayn, your not good enough for him" Dark Zayn laughed. He tried walking away but got no where, the darkness was never ending.  
_

_"_ _You might as well live in two separate countries, heck two different planets. Your chances are the same of him loving you" Dark Zayn cackled, Zayn feeling his eyes tear up.  
_

_"_ _Oh no are you going to cry? The truth too much for you? Poor baby" Dark Zayn sneered,  
_

_"_ _Like I said I'm only trying to help, you could have anyone you want....well anyone but Liam" Dark Zayn stated before fading away, leaving Zayn in the pitch black darkness._

    

     Zayn's eyes flew open, he was breathing hard. Not your typical bad dream wake up screaming, but he felt horrible either way. Running his hands over his face, Zayn looked at his clock.

"Ughh it's five in the morning" He grumbled, rolling over and facing the wall. There was _no_ way he was getting up at five, bad dream or not. Besides it was only a nightmare....right? Zayn blinked his stray tears away, everything was in his head, except he really did cry, which was a bit upsetting. Trying to focus on sleeping again Zayn tried his best to ignore what had happened,

"Looks like I can't even fall in love in my dreams" He whispered to himself, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Five Directions has any songs about nightmares?  
> Anyway, Keith is really getting to be a pain lol  
> What could possibly happen next?  
> Find out next time!


	7. Jealously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Doing good? having a good week?  
> Okay, new chapter.  
> Hope everyone likes it  
> Be sure to comment/like so I know if people are liking it, it really helps  
> Enjoy!  
> (Still own nothing)

 

 

     Liam sat at his table eating breakfast. Just wanting his day to be over so he could enjoy his weekend. Glancing at the clock he had plenty of time before he had to get Zayn. Liam sighed as he put his bowl in the dishwasher. Sitting back at the table his phone rang, looking at the screen it was Zayn.

 "Liam?" Zayn asked as soon as he picked up the phone,

"Hey Z, what's up?" Liam asked causally.

"I just wanted to make sure you're still driving today" Zayn said lowly, not sounding too good, Liam got worried rather quickly.

"Yeah Zayn I am. Are you okay? You don't sound too good" He interjected, Zayn took a few seconds to answer,

"Babe? Come on your scaring me, what's wrong?" Liam asked again.

"No nothing I'm okay. My parents just needed the car, my mom has a meeting so my dad couldn't take her in today without having to leave his job too, that's all" Zayn answered, sounding a little more cheerful but Liam was still unsure. The birds outside the windows chirped happily, despite the cloudy day.

 "Okay Zayn that's fine, but I'm asking about  _you_ " He said plainly,

"Li, I'm okay, just had a weird night" Zayn replied. Liam let out a breath,

"Alright but don't scare me like that babe, sheesh, I worry about you" Liam chuckled into the phone.

"I know, sorry Li, thanks" Zayn responded lowly.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit then" Liam said happily before hanging up. He just kinda looked at his phone afterword.

"Oh Zayn" Liam mused lowly as he looked at the picture on his home screen. It was a picture they had taken together on their summer vacation before high school ended. That was a really special time for Liam, he hoped that Zayn thought it was special too. They looked so happy in the picture, Zayn had his arm around Liam's shoulders like always and they were so close together, like that time when they almost....

 "No, no, no, no" Liam repeated over and over putting his phone back on the table and heading off to do something else before getting Zayn. 

 

 

      Time passed pretty quickly as Liam was already heading out his front door to pick up Zayn.

 "Alright time to go" He said to himself as he left the house, a cool Fall air blowing

"At least it's not raining today" He thought as he looked up at the cloudless sky, a fainter blue then during the summer. Driving to Zayn's Liam couldn't shake that something was wrong, he sounded so dejected on the phone. A bad night? What did that mean?

"Ugh why won't he just tell me?" Liam announced to the empty car as he pulled up to Zayn's house, spotting him already standing on the porch.

"Morning Z" Liam said cheerfully, hoping to brighten his mood.

"Hi Liam" Zayn replied as he buckled in his seat belt and put his bag in front of him on the floor. Liam gave him a worried look as they started to leave but he hit the brakes causing them both to jerk in their seats.

"Zayn.....I'm worried, you don't look good and I want to know why" Liam asserted, but still trying to sound soft, so he wouldn't feel pressured. Zayn looked at him with wide eyes,

"Liam I told you I just had a bad night" He chuckled

"Yeah but what does that even mean? Did you feel sick? Did you have nightmares? Come on Zayn I'm serious" Liam said turning in his seat to face him. Zayn let out a sigh and turned as well.

"Yeah I had a nightmare but it'll pass as the day goes on, don't worry" He said with a small grin, Liam reached out for Zayn's shoulder but he almost seemed to move back. Liam pulled his hand back too.

"Okay I see, thanks for letting me know" He answered plainly as he started the car up again.

"Why did he pull away from me?" Liam wondered as they headed to school, the traffic lighter since it was the middle of the day. 

"I guess that only proves that he isn't gay then...Fine, fine I don't care" Liam thought sourly as he reached for the radio.

 

_"Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare"_   
_"What am I gonna do, how did I go astray"_   
_"Baby the matter is serious"_   
_"Won't somebody show me the way"_   
_"This must be a nightmare"_   
_"When's it gonna end, lost without a friend"_

 

 Liam made a face as the song finished and went into a slew of commercials,

"I hope you don't mind waiting for my class again" Zayn commented turning down the radio.

"Nope it's all good. Even if I go with Keith I'll be back for you" Liam replied, finally reaching the parking lot. Finally finding a space and shutting off the car the two headed into the Main Building. Students passing here and there as they went to the lounge.

"We have time before class if you wanna sit for a bit" Liam offered as Zayn stood next to him,

"Hey Zayn" a girl from their English class said walking up to the two.

"Oh Kaitlyn hi" Zayn replied,

"Don't bother heading to class it's canceled" Kaitlyn stated, shrugging as Liam and Zayn looked at each other.

"Thanks for the heads up" Zayn replied, smiling as Kaitlyn went off to wherever she was going. He turned to Liam with an upset look on his face.

"Li I feel bad, you could have stayed home today" Zayn apologized, Liam waving it off

"How were either of us supposed to know that class would be canceled?" He asked, Zayn shrugging.

"Exactly" Liam commented patting Zayn's back. He didn't moving this time, that's a plus right? A few familiar faces passed the two as they sat down in the lounge, just talking. Liam was happy, Zayn seemed to be feeling better now that they were chatting.

"You wanna come over tonight Z? You could spend the night if you want" Liam asked hopefully, Zayn made an exaggerated thinking face that made him laugh.

"I'd have to ask but I don't see why not" Zayn answered as Liam smiled widely,

"You can stay for dinner too. It'll be great, maybe we can order in. It's been a while since we spent the night together" Liam chirped, Zayn looking like he was in a much better mood then when Liam picked him up a few hours ago. Zayn went to reply but was cut off.

 "Liam!  _There_ you are!" a voice called, a voice that Liam knew. Turning he could see Keith approach, waving at him. Liam looked at Zayn, whose face was falling faster then a lead weight in the ocean.

"Zayn..I" He started but was cut off by Keith sitting down in a chair next to them.

"What luck with class being canceled" He said happily as Liam agreed, Zayn clamming up in a instant.

"This kinda works out better. I wanted to ask if you could help me with my English paper for a bit?" Keith asked sheepishly.

"Yeah sure that sounds fine" Liam answered. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Zayn stand up,

"I better be going, I'll see you in a bit Liam" He said lowly, walking away before Liam could answer. 

 "Man, and he seemed happier too" He thought, hoping he'll perk up again later.

"All right Liam, let's get busy" Keith stated, standing up to leave, Liam following suit as the two headed to a computer lounge.   
      
   

 

 

      After looking for a lounge that wasn't too packed, Liam and Keith came across one in the Cafeteria Building of all places.

"I feel like we've been walking around for hours" Keith jokingly whined, sitting down at a computer in the empty lounge.

"Maybe we need to work on your legs next time or your endurance maybe" Liam joked sitting beside him. Keith turned to him and made a face, while wriggling his eyebrows.

"I can think of a couple of ways we can work on  _our endurance_ Liam" Keith said lowly, Liam's face was definitely red. Was Keith  _flirting_ with him? He had no idea how to respond, so he jokingly punched his shoulder, causing Keith to chuckle. 

"Okay, so what is it you need help with?" Liam asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well actually I was hoping you could read over my draft and go from there" Keith asked in tone that was more polite then it had to be. Liam nodded,

"Sure, that sounds like a plan" He replied as Keith opened the word file, his essay appearing on the screen. Time passed as Liam read over Keith's essay, reaching across Keith and using the mouse to scroll down the page, Liam felt Keith grab onto his arm.

"Uhhh?? Why is he hugging my arm like this? What do I do? What do I say?" He thought quickly as Keith just stayed silent.

"Don't break my arm there" Liam joked, quickly feeling so completely stupid for saying that.

"Okay, that didn't make sense" He thought, Keith laughing lowly as his grip let up on his  arm. Liam couldn't explain it, his stomach was going crazy, did he like Keith doing this? What about Zayn? They cuddled all the time. No, he couldn't even compare that to this, that was....special.

"Ugh don't bring him into this, he's.... not even gay" Liam thought, feeling more than a little disappointed as he finished up Keith's paper. Liam sat back into his chair as Keith looked at him, with a hopeful expression.

 "So? What did you think?" Keith asked as Liam looked serious,

"It was good. You need to check for run on sentences and citing your sources but other than that it was fine" He explained as Keith let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I've been working hard on it, so I'm glad it shows" Keith said happily, Liam grinning in response. He went to speak  but was stopped by someone else,

"Keith! I found you!" Val laughed as she walked over quickly to Keith.

"Oh hey Val" He replied plainly, Liam looking down at his hands, though he did notice that she sat down on Keith's lap. 

"So what's going on with you two?" Val asked, clearly getting comfy on Keith.

"Liam's helping me with my paper" Keith answered, not too bothered that Val had taken a seat on him.

"Sounds fun" Val commented, although Liam could easily tell she didn't care. He was actually getting frustrated that Val had decided to show up now. Liam couldn't really help out Keith but it's almost impossible to talk now that she's on his lap. As the two chatted, Liam felt dumber for sticking around when he clearly wasn't wanted. 

"Hey Keith! What's up man?" another guy asked walking into the lounge,

"Oh hey! Not much" Keith responded cheerfully.

"Must be a team member" Liam thought looking at the sports bag, this was a good chance to sneak out. Liam grabbed his things and left the lounge, not that anyone really noticed.

"I need to get Zayn anyway" He thought as he made his way back to the Main Building.

 

_"Jealously baby, doesn't it burn, jealously"_   
_"Breaking your heart in two, jealousy"_   
_"All at once-"_

"Hello? Golly gee Linda my new ringtone is great" a girl said walking by Liam as he crossed the bridge.

 

     

      Zayn had no idea where Liam and whats-his -face went off too. The only thing to do was wait around his classroom. Stopping to look at a cork board, he saw some pretty interesting things.

**  
**

**Procrastination Club: Meeting postponed until further notice**

 

**Gardening Club: Dig up a new friend**  
**  
**

**WANTED: Mystery person charged for wrecking ladies bathroom in Hubber, Dressed as a mummy, any information wanted**  
**  
**

**Easily Startled Club: Meeting on third floor of Main Building, walk softly and carry no stick**

 

"Oh no Cassie's flash mob only has three sign ups" Zayn commented, as he walked back over to the bench.

 "This schools got some  _weird_ stuff going on though, that's for sure" He added pulling out his class notes. 

"Well might as well study for my test till Liam shows up" Zayn sighed as students were entering his classroom for another class, the hallway filled with noise as students clamored by. Looking over his notes the noise finally settled down and Zayn was able to concentrate again. Remembering what he learned about human attraction during class, one major point was symmetry.

"Am I not symmetrical enough?" Zayn thought as his mind went to Liam,

"If I slice Keith down the middle would he be handsome then?" He thought darkly.

"Can you spell  _Psycho_?" the professor asked his class, Zayn overhearing,

"How many chances do I get?" the student replied, the class erupting into laughter. Zayn rolled his eyes and stuffed his book back into his bag, clearly studying wasn't going to happen right now.

"At least I'm spending the night at Liam's, that'll be nice" Zayn thought happily, pushing everything else to the side. After a few more minutes Zayn saw Liam at the end of the hall. Liam waved as he got closer to Zayn, who was still sitting on the bench.

"You weren't waiting too long were you?" Liam asked sheepishly as he sat next to Zayn. He shook his head,

"Nope, you were only gone for like ten more minutes after my class ended so it's no big deal" Zayn replied plainly, it was kinda a lie but Liam was free to do whatever he wanted so it really wasn't important. Zayn heard Liam let out a sigh as he stood back up,

"Still, sorry though, but let's head on out, we have a fun night planned tonight" Liam chirped as Zayn stood up to leave as well, grinning. Walking to the parking lot and chatting, Zayn felt a little better that Liam was excited about him spending the night tonight. As they reached Liam's car, Zayn heard someone call out Liam's name and he inwardly groaned at the thought of who it was.

"Hey Liam, where did you run off to before? You didn't even let me know" Keith breathed as Liam rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, everyone came in to see you and I had to get Zayn anyway so..." He trailed off as Keith made a face.

"Liam, just because other people show up doesn't mean I don't want you around" Keith said patting Liam's shoulder. Zayn rolling his eyes at the display before him but still unable to enter the car, since Liam hadn't unlocked the doors yet. Keith's hand was lingering a little too long on Liam's shoulder for Zayn's taste and the upsetting part was, Keith kept looking right at him.

"Stop looking at me you jerk" He thought turning to face the other direction,

"So this is your car huh? Nice, you'll have to give me a ride sometime" Keith commented as Liam laughed.

"Maybe, we could get lunch off campus" he added as Zayn felt his stomach drop at Keith's suggestion.

"Yeah, maybe" Liam remarked as the conversation was thankfully dying down, Zayn couldn't wait to get out of there. He heard Liam wave Keith off and he turned back around after hearing Liam click the lock button on his key chain. Climbing in Zayn was glad to be leaving, glad it was the weekend and glad he didn't need to worry about stupid Keith for a few days. Liam started the car and they left the school parking lot. Zayn letting out an over exaggerated sigh as they did so, Liam chuckling at him.

"I'm so happy it's the weekend" He stated,

"Really? I couldn't tell" Liam laughed as Zayn looked at him. He couldn't shake the feeling Liam was upset about something,

"Liam? Are you okay? You look a little worried" Zayn asked softly, Liam huffing a bit. He rolled down his window a little, the sun had warmed up the car and it was feeling a little stuffy.

"I don't know Zayn, Keith just confuses me" Liam said lowly, Zayn regretting he asked,

"Oh" He replied, not really wanting to talk about him anymore but he would put up with it because it's Liam. Liam shook his head and turned the radio on low.

"Don't worry Z, it'll be fine" Liam laughed, Zayn knowing him enough to figure out he was having trouble with this. Still really hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Alright you radio junkies, time for another hit from your favorite that's F-A-V-O-R-I-T-E, band Five Directions. It's the good ol' jam Bad Influence!" the DJ exclaimed as the song started up.

_"He's a bad influence, bad influence"_   
_"Keep away, he'll lead you astray"_   
_"There's something up his sleeve"_   
_"Use your head you'll be mislead"_   
_"He'll break your heart in two"_   
_"A bad influence on you"_   
_"He's no good for you baby"_

 

"Huh, Five Directions does it again" Zayn thought, the weirdly convenient song that pretty much summed up how he felt about Keith ending.

"Do you think Cassie requested that?" Liam asked and Zayn couldn't help but laugh.

    

 

      Pulling into Zayn's driveway, the two climbed out of Liam's car and headed into the house.

"If you don't mind waiting a bit Liam, I need to text my mom to see if it's okay for me to spend the night. I mean she'll say yes but I need to let her know." Zayn explained.

"Yeah Z, that's fine" Liam responded, taking off his shoes and following Zayn inside. Pulling out his phone and sitting on the couch, Zayn sent the text.

"Now we play the waiting game" He said in a dramatic tone, Liam laughing as he sat beside Zayn on the couch. Zayn was kinda hoping that they may watch some T.V. and that could lead to some cuddling but maybe he was hoping for too much.

"Did you finish your English draft yet?" Liam asked, propping his head up on his hand,

"Almost, I have to add a few things and I'll be finished, you?" Zayn asked back turning to face Liam.

"Yep, I finished the other night" He beamed, Zayn smiled.

"Well well, aren't we ahead of the game" He joked as Liam rolled his eyes,

"You're just  _jealous_ " Liam stated in a matter of fact tone, Zayn gasped dramatically, making Liam laugh.

"Me jealous? I  _don't_ think so" He said waving his hand at Liam's comment,

"Really? I.Think.You.Are" Liam said back, poking Zayn's shoulder with every word. Liam's pokes increased in number until Zayn grabbed Liam's hands,

"You think you can hold  _me_ back?" Liam joked as Zayn had a big grin on his face,

"I. Think. I. Can" He stated, mimicking Liam's tone from earlier. Liam lunged at Zayn, who quickly fell backward onto the couch, still holding Liam's hands and laughing like crazy. Using all his arm strength, he was barely able to hold Liam back. Who was most likely going to poke him like crazy if let his hands go.

"Just give up and give in to my pokes babe" Liam laughed as Zayn quickly shook his head, trying to push Liam back, he knew what he was going to do was cheap but he had no choice.

"Ow! Wait Liam my arm is cramping!" Zayn exclaimed suddenly, Liam jumping up and helping him,

"Zayn...I'm so sorry are you okay? Here just extend it and rub it" He spoke gently, holding Zayn's arm and rubbing it, Zayn felt bad for tricking him.

"Better?" Liam asked as Zayn pulled his arm back,

"Yeah!" Zayn laughed as he lunged at Liam, who caught him in his arms,

"Hey! Were you faking? You jerk" Liam remarked as he picked Zayn up bridal style and started spinning him around.

"NO LIAM STOP!!" Zayn protested but Liam only laughed, both of them spinning in a circle.

"This is what you get for lying" Liam stated as he lost his balance, he and Zayn crashing into an armchair, a mess of limbs and laughter. Zayn looked up and Liam was hovering over him, smiling that smile he loved so much. He couldn't help but rest his hand on Liam's arm, his hand brushing so gently on it, almost as if he were to press too hard he'd break. Zayn felt Liam slide his hand to the spot between his shoulder blades and almost lift him up, they were so close. 

 "Liam's eyes are so soft...so gentle" Zayn thought. He wanted nothing more then to close the distance between them and kiss. Liam unmoving, Zayn went to close the gap when his ringtone snapped them both back to reality, Liam quickly standing up and Zayn sitting up in the chair. Both were speechless as Zayn found his phone on the floor and checked his mom's response,

"Looks like a yes" He read, not looking up from his phone, his face clearly red.

"Great! Uh I need to run to the bathroom fast" Liam commented as he quickly left the room. Zayn needed to pack for later so he walked up to his room and semi closed the door. Grabbing some clothes for the next day and his pajamas and a few other things needed to spend the night. Zayn found himself tearing up as he packed the last of his things.

"You can have anyone you want.... _anyone_ but Liam" that cursed voice rang in his head, Zayn didn't want to give in...he didn't want to believe that it was true but....

"Stop crying" Zayn said lowly as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and went to leave his room.

"If Liam sees me like this..." he thought inhaling deeply and blinking any stray tears away before leaving his room, bag in hand. Walking back down the stairs and looking at Liam, he had a dejected look on his face and almost looked as bad as Zayn felt but it quickly changed as soon as he walked in.

"All ready?" Liam asked cheerfully, Zayn smiling and nodding,

"Sweet let's go!" He exclaimed loudly as he managed a laugh as they left his house. The sun emitting low light as it sunk deeper toward the horizon line.

      
    

 

     Liam and Zayn chatted about random things as they drew closer to Liam's house. Liam had a odd feeling in the pit of his stomach after their whole impromptu wrestling match. They were so close before and it felt so right so...normal and then Zayn's phone just had to go off but if it didn't what would have happened? Zayn isn't gay, didn't he figure that out the other day? He didn't spend five minutes splashing cold water in his face to think about all this again.

"What was I even expecting? This isn't a fairytale" Liam thought sadly as they arrived at his home, night had already fallen and it was getting pretty chilly.

"I'll never get used to it getting dark so early" Zayn commented, both walking into Liam's house.

 "Zayn, how are you?" Mrs Payne asked happily as the two walked into the kitchen,

"I'm good Mrs Payne how are you?" Zayn asked back politely.

"I'm fine, it will be nice having you over, it's been such a long time" She stated as Liam rolled his eyes,

"Come on mom it hasn't been  _that_ long" He joked as Zayn laughed. Mrs Payne smiled at the two.

"Well how about we order in tonight then?" Mrs Payne asked, both guys nodding in agreement, Mrs Payne left to order the food while Liam and Zayn headed to his room so Zayn could drop his stuff off.

"I'm glad you decided to stay over Z" Liam said causally, Zayn looking a little surprised,

"Of course Liam. Why wouldn't I want to" He responded happily. Liam wasn't sure what to say but he was just glad he was here. Zayn turned back to his things as Liam just smiled at his back, he knew his mind was trying to be logical about this, but still...

"Okay guys pizza will be here in fifteen minutes!" Mrs Payne called from downstairs,

"Oh good I'm starving" Zayn commented, walking to Liam in the doorway.

"Me too" He agreed as they went back downstairs to the family room. They both sat on the couch while Mrs Payne was busy in the other room,

"Liam a new episode of Nevada Levada is on tonight. Do you think we could watch it?" Zayn asked making a "Pretty Please Face" at Liam. He couldn't resist that face, no matter how many times he's tried, it never works in his favor. Not that he...would anyway. Why deny a happy Zayn?

"Of course Z, I don't mind at all" Liam responded softly as Zayn's face lit up.

"Life is a little unfair" Liam thought lowly as Zayn grabbed the remote from the end table. The show started up and Zayn looked pretty excited,

"Focus on the show Liam, come on" He thought to himself as he looked back at the T.V instead of Zayn. The show was better then Liam thought it would be, I mean with a title like  **"My Life As A Teenage Popstar, Alien Fighter"**  how could you go wrong....right?

" _Oh Ollie Oregon, why can't you see I love you too_ " Leavada Nevada mused while punching an alien in the throat.

"Wow, she sure can multi-task" Liam joked,

"Just wait till she starts singing _and_ fighting" Zayn said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Zayn was so close, if he maneuvered his arm a little to the left, maybe Zayn would....

"Wait no, what am I thinking?" Liam thought, looking back at the show again. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Oh no, now is  _not_ the time" Liam groaned to himself, checking the screen. Louis, just who he thought.

"Uh Z, I need to take this, I'll be right back" Liam stated softly, Zayn looking a little upset as he nodded in return. Walking upstairs so no one would interrupt, Liam answered his phone.  
LIAM WHAT THE HECK YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME OFF ALL WEEK! Louis yelled into the phone, Liam wincing in response.

"Hey Lou, hows is going?" Liam asked back trying to calm him down,

"Oh no,  _don't_ play it cool with me Payne, first you call me last week and scare me half to death because you're acting all weird and then it's oh I'm busy. Sorry Lou homework" and then you just don't answer, Liam what's going on?" Louis finished, clearly out of breath.

 "Lou...it's just, I have been busy and Zayn is spending the night tonight, so I don't want to leave him alone downstairs" Liam replied quietly, Louis quiet for a minute.

"Oh...I see, well we still need to talk, Zayn can wait a few minutes right?"  Louis asked in a now calmer tone. Liam sighed, he really,  _really_ didn't want to talk about this right now.

"If Zayn asks, just tell him I was having homework trouble and needed help" Louis stated as Liam nodded.

"Homework trouble cutie? You know you can always ask me. My little teachers pet" Harry joked in the background, the sound muffled as Liam strained to hear what was going on the other end.

"Lou? What are you doing? Hello?" He asked, not wanting to sit around forever,

"Liam, I'm gonna let you go, no point in leaving Zayn alone right? But expect a call from me tomorrow" Louis advised before he hung up but not before Liam apologized for ignoring him all week.

"I know Liam, I'm just worried ya know?" Louis replied softly before hanging up. Liam sighed again,  
what was he doing? All this was just causing too much trouble. Standing up and heading back down the stairs the doorbell rang,

"Pizzas here" Liam stated, after his stomach rumbling at the thought of it. Mrs Payne came rushing around the corner, money in hand and Liam moved out of the way. After paying the delivery guy Liam and his mom walked back to find Zayn, looking rather abandoned on the couch.

"Babe? The pizzas here, we can get our food and finish the show" Liam said softly, feeling bad he left Zayn alone. He got up and moved into the kitchen where Liam's mom was getting plates ready. Liam opened the box and the aroma spread throughout the kitchen, making everyone's stomach rumble in anticipation. 

 "Okay, let me get my two mushroom pieces out before you too take it all" Mrs Payne joked, grabbing her slices, Liam noticed Zayn's face change at the mention of mushrooms,

"Ahhh-Ahhh" Zayn yelled? Liam wasn't so sure.

"Zayn, what's wrong?" Liam asked as Zayn's eyes widened,

"AHHHH-CHOOO!" He sneezed into his arm, turning away from the pizza. Mrs Payne laughed and Liam let out a sigh,

"Excuse me" He said sheepishly, grabbing some pizza for himself.

"I thought you were yelling cause of the mushrooms or something" Liam laughed as Zayn chuckled.

"Sheesh Liam, I may not like them but I don't yell at the sight of them or anything" He jokingly huffed as they headed back to the family room.

    

 

      After dinner Liam and Zayn found themselves back on the couch, watching a random movie. Although they were talking more, the movie was just background noise.

"Sorry about the phone call before Z" Liam apologized, Zayn had to admit he was curious. With it being so late and all.

 "Yeah who was it?" He asked,

"Sorry, sorry it's none of my business" Zayn quickly added, feeling stupid for prying. He was worried it may have been Keith and they were having a good night, no reason to spoil it.

"No it's okay, it was just Lou, he wanted to run something by me fast that's all" Liam said quickly, Zayn nodding.

"Okay you two, I'm off to bed. I'd say don't stay up late but what difference would that make" Mrs Payne laughed as she kissed Liam good night and then leaned over to do the same to Zayn. Zayn always loved going to Liam's, it was his second home.

"Alright mom, we won't make a lot of noise" Liam said as she was leaving,

"Good night Mrs Payne, thank you for the pizza" Zayn said as she grinned in response. 

"Oh remember I'm playing indoor tennis with the girls tomorrow" Mrs Payne called from the stairs,

 "Alright" Liam replied. The night was rather calm outside, other then a strong wind that would blow every now and then, making the house creak slightly. Zayn was already feeling tired and it was only around twelve thirty. Liam, who kept yawning wasn't helping much either,

"Liam, stop yawning you're making me sleepy" Zayn complained, making Liam laugh.

"We could get ready for bed you know or how about we get ready then come back and we can talk more or whatever" Liam offered. Zayn felt the second option was the best so he stood up and followed Liam to his room, grabbing his things Zayn headed to the bathroom while Liam changed in his room. Standing with his back to the door Zayn let out a sigh,

"No cuddling tonight then I guess" He said, pulling out his pajamas and changing. After walking back downstairs and finding Liam already on the couch Zayn sat back down again, yawning as he did so.

"I guess changing didn't help much huh?" Liam said softly, Zayn shaking his head slowly, this was upsetting it was getting harder and harder to stay awake and he wanted to spend more time with Liam. It was easy to tell Liam was starting to fall asleep,

"Li, maybe we should just give in to it" Zayn joked lowly, looking at Liam whose head was propped up on his arm.  
Li?, Li" Zayn said softly in a sing-song voice, Liam not moving.

"Z?" Liam said suddenly, quickly opening his eyes, 

"I'm here Liam" Zayn stated, not knowing what else to say. Liam let out a breath and smiled,

"Sorry, sorry I don't know why I did that" He responded quickly as Zayn moved closer to him.

"We can go up now" Zayn said softly but Liam shook his head,

"Nah, I'm comfy here" Liam grinned. Zayn couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well good for you, but the couch isn't as big as your bed. Where do I go?" Zayn joked and Liam laughed back,

"You'll figure it out" Liam said as he sat back into the couch, facing Zayn and closing his eyes. Zayn felt kinda neglected,

"What do you mean figure it out?" He thought, the couch was long yeah but not that wide. Maybe he could carry Liam upstairs?

 "Well try to make some room" He joked, Liam chuckling lightly. He laid on his side, his head propped up on Liam's chest. It's not like sleeping together was new. Zayn and Liam always shared a bed...as long as he could remember. Regardless of whose house it was. It just kinda...happened and Zayn wouldn't want it any other way.

 "Comfy Z?" Liam asked,

 "As much as I can be" Zayn joked, Liam putting his arm around him. Zayn sighed, wondering if this was the best thing for him right now, with all that was happening. He pushed those thoughts away, right now it was only him and Liam...that's all. 

 "Night babe" Liam mumbled,

 "Night Liam, sleep good" Zayn replied, glad that even though things were getting confusing they still...they were still okay.

 

  

     Liam was glad Zayn was laying on his chest. He was afraid he'd go upstairs. Sleeping together...was kinda their thing. Well, one of many, it was the norm for them. He hoped his heart wasn't beating too fast, since Zayn was right next to it. Holding onto him a little tighter then before Liam let out a sigh. He wanted to ask why Zayn was crying before in his room but he was scared of the answer. What if....what Zayn found someone else? Could Liam even  _handle_ that? He remembered hearing once not to ask question you couldn't accept answers to. Was this one of those times? Liam opened his eyes and gazed down at Zayn,

 "This feeling is so much more comfortable then when Keith held my arm before, if we could stay like this forever...." His thought trailed off and was replaced with a lump in his throat,.

"That's right Zayn isn't.....am I? Do I want this?" Liam's mind wasn't very clear since it was also laced with sleep, wait! That's it. Zayn has a awful habit of telling the truth when he's half asleep. It may be kind of a cheap move but he had to find out why he was crying before. Liam made sure to speak softly in order to keep Zayn asleep,

"Zayn? Babe, I want to ask you a question" Liam began, barely a whisper. Zayn sighed but didn't move, Liam knew it was his chance.

"Zayn? Why were you crying in your room before we left?" He asked, hoping Zayn wouldn't wake up. He didn't make a sound,

"Maybe he's too far gone then" Liam inwardly sighed, sinking back into the couch again, but slowly, he didn't want to disturb Zayn. Liam felt him nuzzle against his chest and looked down to to see he had moved up further, the top of his head now right under Liam's chin. His arms still wrapped around his waist but it was almost if he was holding Liam tighter now.

"This is so unfair...why does it have to be this way?" Liam questioned as his eyes began to get hazy, 

"Crying? Really Liam get a hold of yourself" He thought as a few tears slid down his cheek, if Zayn we're to see him like this how would he explain it?

"Sorry, I have dust in my eye" Liam thought, having no excuses whatsoever. He pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and put it on top if himself and Zayn. Zayn letting out what seemed like a happy sigh as Liam grinned, finally giving in to sleep.  
_  
_     

      _Liam stood in what looked the school cafeteria, maybe, everything was familiar but different?_  
  

_"Hello!" Liam called out, no reply, figures. Liam began walking around in hopes of finding someone,_

_"Ohhh, I get it I'm dreaming, duh" He realized, that gave him an idea._  
_"How about some bacon" Liam said hoping some would appear, turning to look he saw a pig run by and leave through the doors,_

_"A little under done but I guess that counts" Liam sighed as he turned back around to see Keith of all people in front of him._

_"Hey there Liam, I've been waiting for you" Keith said lowly, walking toward him._

_"Oh Keith hey. Or should I say dream Keith" Liam joked as Keith grabbed his shoulders and began kissing him, Liam's eyes grew wide as he tried to break free but he couldn't. Keith's hands traveled up Liam's back and held him there while they kissed._

_"Keith I.." Liam began as they broke apart for a moment,_

_"Don't say anything Liam, I know you care for me....just as I do for you" Keith breathed out as he held Liam in his arms, gazing into his eyes. Liam felt....strange, this felt wrong. The area around them began melting away, leaving nothing but a dull gray in it's wake._

_"Keith I don't..." Liam began but was stopped by Keith again,_

_"No need to be scared Liam, I'm here for you, I'd never leave you" Keith spoke, pulling Liam close and nuzzling into his neck, Liam wanted this to stop. Keith turned his mouth upward again in order to kiss him again, but stopped at Liam's name being called._  
_Liam?" a voice choked out as Liam turned toward the origin of it and it was....Zayn,_

_"Oh God Zayn...no, it's not what it looks like" Liam stuttered out trying to break free from Keith's grasp,_  
_Zayn looked like a wreck, his eyes were red and puffy and he was shaking,_

_"Liam...." Zayn moaned out._

_"OH SHUT UP!" Keith yelled out, finally letting go of Liam,_

_"Liam loves me! He has no use of someone worthless like you, get lost" Keith spat, his words dripping with venom. Zayn shrunk back at Keith's anger and Liam felt like he was breaking watching Zayn like this._  
_"_

_Tell him Liam, tell him how we have so much more in common or that I don't throw temper tantrums and go pout or follow you around like some lost puppy" Keith went on, Zayn not looking any better then when he first showed up. Liam was getting increasingly more upset, dreams were a reflection on what you thought during your waking life but....but he didn't feel like that about Zayn. Zayn began to turn away, the space becoming misty._

_"Wait! Zayn don't go!...Please!" Liam called but he couldn't move, all he could do was watch Zayn leave and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it._

  

     Liam's eyes shot open as he looked for Zayn, only to find him still peacefully asleep on his chest, even though his heart was beating rather fast.

"Okay well that was  _awful_ " Liam thought as he tried to calm himself down, absentmindedly rubbing small circles on Zayn's back.

"Zayn, I...I don't want to lose you" Liam whispered, pulling Zayn closer to his body and trying to fall asleep for the second time that night.

"It was only a dream, no need to worry, it's not real...any of it. That wouldn't..." Liam didn't want to finish that thought, he was scared of where it might lead him.

    

 

       BANG! Zayn's eyes flew open as he heard a loud sound from Liam's kitchen, what time was it anyway?

"What's all that racket?" Zayn thought as he glanced at a tennis racket resting on the armchair,

"Oh yeah Liam's mom is going to play tennis today" He recalled, wondering if he should get up.

"I don't want to move..Liam's still sleeping after all" Zayn thought again looking at Liam, who had a peaceful expression on his face. Hearing footsteps he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep,  
Oh, I'm so happy for you Liam, I'm glad it all worked out" Mrs Payne whispered kissing Liam's head and then Zayn. He was confused,

"What worked out? Why was she happy for him? Why was he thinking of all these questions that couldn't be answered?" Zayn sighed into Liam's chest, it's too early to be thinking about this anyway. His pretense of falling back asleep became real when he felt himself dozing off again, Liam was so warm and being held in his arms was really relaxing, how could he not fall asleep? After what seemed like and hour, Zayn felt Liam moving underneath him and knew it was time to get up for real. The morning sun shone through the semi closed curtains, bathing the room in a soft morning glow.

"Well good morning sleepy head" Liam joked softly as Zayn looked up at him,

"Good morning to you too" Zayn chuckled as he gazed at Liam. The two guys stared at each other,

 "Well...we better" Liam started, 

 "Yeah...yeah, gotta get up and all" Zayn finished, despite neither of them moving. Zayn figured he'd better move, Liam looking a bit put off as they got off the couch. 

 "Better change and wash up...also" Liam suggested, Zayn nodding,

 "Yep" He replied, wondering if all this meant something. Since they were both so reluctant to move. Heading upstairs, rather slowly too,  Zayn grabbed his bag went  into the bathroom, hearing Liam close his bedroom door.  Zayn let out a long drawn out sigh that did little to relieve him as he looked in the mirror,

 "I don't know how much more I can take of this" He mumbled as he washed up and changed. Leaving the bathroom, Liam was waiting outside.

 "After I wash up I was thinking we could go out to breakfast?" He asked, almost sheepishly. Zayn was a little taken back but didn't want to pass it up either. He offered Liam a small smile and nodded, Liam grinned widely in return as he went into the bathroom, leaving Zayn waiting. Looking at his phone it was around ten,

"I hope we're not too late to get breakfast" Zayn thought as Liam came out, ready to go.

"So how about we head to that little bakery we like and get something to eat?" Liam asked as they walked down the stairs,

"Yeah that sounds good but only if you want too, we can always go somewhere else" Zayn offered but Liam shook his head,

"Nope, we're going there. They have those good breakfast sandwiches" He responded, grabbing his keys.

"Need to do anything before we go?" Liam asked and Zayn stood and thought for a minute,

"Nope, I'm good" Zayn answered slipping on his shoes, Liam doing the same. Walking to the car Zayn could still feel the warmth from Liam's arms. Wondering if Liam felt the same.

 

 

 

       Driving from Liam's house to the bakery didn't take as long as if they went from Zayn's. Regardless of it being a Saturday morning traffic was still pretty heavy and the bakery wasn't much better.

"Woah I never thought it would be  _this_ busy" Liam commented as he and Zayn maneuvered through the customers leaving the bakery, goods in hand. Zayn felt bad, this was becoming a hassle and he still had no idea why Liam wanted to come here so badly. Standing in line for what seemed like twenty minutes, Zayn's stomach was protesting it's currently empty state. Zayn felt Liam bump his shoulder with his own a few times as they stood in line, Liam only offering a smile when he looked at him. Finally reaching the counter Zayn pulled out his wallet and ordered a bagel sandwich and a small coffee.

"Okay that'll be 2.25" the girl said as Zayn handed her the money,

"So I've noticed you in here a few times" the girl commented,

"Oh, I guess" Zayn replied not really sure what's she was getting at.

"Maybe we can meet up for coffee or something sometime, you're pretty cute" the girl winked, making Zayn very uncomfortable. Liam obnoxiously clearing his throat behind him, recapturing the girls attention. Zayn darting to the side until Liam was finished. Getting their food Liam seemed to be a little more than agitated,

"Where do you want to sit?" Zayn asked, looking around to find very few empty tables, Liam grumbled a response but Zayn couldn't hear over all the noise.

"What?" He joked as Liam leaned near him,

"Let's eat in my car, we can go to the park or something" Liam replied rather quickly, already leaving the bakery, Zayn unsure why he was so eager to leave. Driving to a nearby park Liam parked the car and Zayn handed him his bag,

"I'm starving! That line was so long" Zayn said as he eagerly reached in his bag and pulled out the contents. Liam made a huffing noise,

"Maybe if the employees spent  _less_ time flirting and  _more_ time working that wouldn't be the case" He stated flatly, clearly annoyed. Zayn raised his eyebrows,

"Is Liam jealous of that girl?" He thought as he chewed his food.

    

 

     

     Liam was having a really good morning until that girl at the bakery had to go and openly flirt with Zayn. Not that it mattered was just annoying and not very professional.

"My sandwich is really good, how is yours Liam?" Zayn asked snapping Liam out of his nasty thoughts,

"It tastes great, I'm glad we decided to get something from there" He replied, trying to sound less upset then before, not that he was upset at all. Zayn went to take a sip of his drink but stopped to look at the cup,

"What's wrong Z? A bug or something?" Liam joked but Zayn shook his head.

"That girl wrote her number on my cup" He replied lowly, showing Liam, whose appetite was quickly leaving him. Zayn seemed unaffected, did this happen often with him and he never said anything? Liam for some reason, didn't want to know. Zayn took a drink and put the cup back in the holder, going back to happily eating his food.

"Well are you going to call her then?" Liam asked, instantly regretting it. Zayn just kinda looked at him with a strange face.

"No, why would I?" He responded softly, Liam feeling worse because Zayn didn't do anything wrong.

"I don't know forget I said anything" Liam replied quickly, taking another bite from his sandwich, not looking at Zayn. A few minutes of only chewing passed and Liam was having trouble letting this go.

"You can call her if you want" Liam stated again, Zayn chuckling.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking at Zayn with a serious look,

"Liam no, I'm not interested. Don't worry about it, it was just a one time time thing. I'm here with you now" Zayn replied normally but stopping quickly, almost as if he said something he shouldn't have. Liam knew he face warmed up and hoped he turned away fast enough so Zayn didn't see. Liam turned to look out the window but in reality was releasing a huge smile, not sure why, he and Zayn hung out all the time. It wasn't like Liam's dream. He had hardly forgotten and it actually scared him. He didn't want that happening in real life. Liam's thoughts stopped as he heard Zayn crunching up his paper and putting it back in the bag,

"Are you not hungry Li?" Zayn asked looking at Liam's half eaten meal, he laughed.

"No Zayn you can't have any" Liam joked, Zayn rolling his eyes in return. Finishing his own meal, Liam tried his best to push away any negative thoughts about his nightmare or that annoying girl. Liam sighed after throwing his wrapper into the bag,

"Maybe you should spend the night more often" Liam said, grinning at Zayn.

"I don't think I would mind all that much. I did sleep really well" Zayn laughed,

"I slept really good too" Liam stated softly, not sure why but he wanted him to know. Zayn sheepishly smiled in response and Liam started the car back up. His phone buzzed a few times in his pocket, pulling it out and half expecting Louis. He was surprised when it was actually Keith. Shutting the car off again Liam answered his phone.

"Hello" Liam said casually as Zayn looked at him with a confused look, 

"This will not turn out well" Liam thought as Keith answered.  
"Hey Keith, its nice to hear from you but I'm kinda busy right now" Liam replied, still looking at Zayn and his newly upset face.

"It's just....something upsetting happened and I needed someone to talk too" Keith said lowly, that made Liam feel pretty bad. Zayn turned away and Liam wasn't sure what to do,

"Okay I'll call you back when I get home okay?" Liam stated softly, Zayn unlocked his door and stepped out of the car, Liam covered his phone.

"Zayn? Where are you going?" Liam asked not wanting him to leave,

"For a walk, talk all you want" He huffed, heading for a park trail, leaving Liam dumbfounded.

"Uh Keith scratch that I can talk now" Liam said,

"What was that about?" He questioned as Keith began explaining what happened.

    

 

 

     

     Zayn picked a random trail and began walking, the park wasn't as exciting because most of the leaves were already gone but honestly Zayn would rather be anywhere then sit and listen to those two talk about whatever. A few other morning joggers strode by, the sound of crunching leaves the only real companion that Zayn had at the moment.

"Liam is so..so.. _confusing_ , first he's mad that some girl flirts with me then he goes and does this" Zayn mumbled to himself, kicking a pile of leaves. The drown out colors scattering furiously before crashing back on the ground. Not that he was any better...getting all upset and just leaving like that.

 "I'm still....not jealous" He thought, walking further down the trail.

"Good morning sleepy head" Zayn mimicked, Liam had no idea how much that made his heart flutter. That was a first, despite sleeping together for so long. The trail opened to an amphitheater like space where this park held musical events now and then. Zayn noticed a group in the center, two girls, two guys and someone with a camera. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like they were making a music video.

"I better go" Zayn said to himself as he turned to leave. The music starting as he did so, a soft ballad like song.

"This sounds kinda nice though" He thought as they began singing.

 

_"When I wake up in the morning, before I do my hair"_   
_"The first thing on my mind is I hope he cares"_   
_"Every single evening before I hit my bed"_   
_"My mind rewinds every word she says"_

 

"And that's my cue to leave" Zayn sighed, not wanting to hear a cover of some B-Teens love song, especially with how he felt. Heading back to the trail to move deeper into the park, the music wasn't really fading. Turning a bend Zayn ran back into the group, who was still singing and filming.

 

_"It seems like everyone has someone"_   
_"A hand to hold and a soul to touch"_   
_"I want it all so much"_   
_"I can't get you off my mind,_   
_"When I'm with you I know I could love you till the end of time"_

 

Zayn moved to a different trail to try and shake this aspiring pop group and their love themed music.

"Of all days for this to happen" He groaned, pulling his coat closer to his body, even though he wasn't really feeling that cold. Walking, rather fast, down the new trail the music faded and Zayn felt he was safe. Sitting down on a bench he let out a sigh,

"I wonder what Liam is talking to Keith about? Endurance? Working out? Ugh" Zayn complained as a familiar tune filled the air. Dramatically dancing down the trail was the group and their music!

 

_"If I only had the courage to open up my heart"  
"Would he run would he hide?"  
"Would it make a new start"_

 

Zayn couldn't get up now, if he just let's them pass it'll be fine.  
_  
_

_"Should I walk up to her throw a charming smile"  
"Should I say her eyes light up my nights"_

 

Why is this even happening?" Zayn thought as he quickly got up and basically ran down the path where they came from, hoping not to run into them again. Looking around, this area looked....familiar,

 

"Oh no this path is just a big circle!" Zayn burst out, looking behind him to see them coming back.

 

_"I can get you, if you would just tell me how"  
"With all this love around and me without you"  
"I'm feeling singled out"_

 

"Cue the happy romantic couple!" the cameraman yelled as a happy looking couple came out of nowhere, the group singing and dancing around them. Zayn wasn't sure if this was really happening or if he feel asleep in Liam's car after they ate and it was all a bad dream.

 

_"Everyday I see couples walking by"  
"And if I took a chance maybe I could"  
"Be one of them"_

 

The couple hugged and kissed and Zayn felt like he was going to be sick, all he could think about was Liam.  
"Great! Perfect! You're so in love it's great! Whose single?! Not you! You're in  _LOVE!!_ " the cameraman shouted as Zayn began to leave again.

_"With all this love I'm feeling singled out"_

 

 The groups song was finally over and Zayn was headed back to the parking lot. Not fast enough in his opinion,

"I can't believe that this actually happened" He grumbled, feeling worse off then when he left Liam back in the car. 

 

 

     The group was really happy with how the shoot turned out.

"Great job guys, it was great. Too bad I didn't get any shots with that really lonely looking sad guy" the cameraman stated as the others nodded in agreement.  
"Maybe he was feeling... _.Singled Out_ " one member commented dramatically as the others laughed.

   

 

 

      "Alright Keith I'll see you on Monday. If you wanna talk more just give me a call okay?" Liam said softly.

"Thanks a lot Liam, I feel a little better" Keith responded quietly as he hung up. Leaving Liam with a new feeling of confusion. First that girl is trying to get with Zayn and he gets upset, then when Keith calls and has a problem Zayn gets all mad and leaves.

"What is that about? It's not like I'm picking Keith over him...is it?" Liam wondered, putting his head on the steering wheel and exhaling. Liam's thoughts moved to the night before, he was horribly impatient  for Zayn to cuddle with him and then he does and it's great and Liam wanted to stay there forever and and....

"UGH! Zayn is so frustrating" Liam burst out, snapping back up and looking out the window to see if Zayn was around.

"If you think I'm chasing after you, you have another thing coming" He stated firmly, crossing his arms. A few minutes passed and Liam was starting to get worried,

"I hope he's okay" Liam mumbled looking around again, still no Zayn.

"I bet he's doing this on purpose.Wanting me to get all upset, I'll show him" Liam announced, getting out of the car and heading down the trial Zayn did. The park was pretty empty but Liam swore that he heard music in the distance,

"Must be me" He said lowly as a figure approached him on the trail. Liam let out a small sigh of relief and met him halfway. Zayn didn't look too good, he actually looked pretty upset,

"Z? Are you okay?" Liam asked as Zayn chuckled,

"Don't worry, it's nothing" He answered, shivering a little. Liam felt bad, Zayn didn't bring a heavier coat and Liam didn't expect him to run off like this.

"Zayn, you must be freezing, come on let's go" Liam ordered as he and Zayn began walking to the car,

"Liam I'm not that cold" He retorted but Liam wasn't having it,  
"Really? Let me feel your hands then" Liam commented in a matter of fact tone, Zayn holding his hand out for Liam to feel.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" Liam thought as a soft breeze rustled the leaves on the ground, some scampering away. He took Zayn's hand gently, it was cold, just like he had thought.

"See I told you, you have to be careful Z" Liam stated softly as he held Zayn's hand. His face heating up despite the fact that he asked for this.

"Li, I'm okay really" Zayn said looking at him, Liam shook his head and before he knew it he interlocked his fingers with Zayn's. They were full blown holding hands now and Zayn stepped closer to Liam, the cool breeze not cooling Liam off at all. 

 "Don't go running off anymore okay?" Liam asked, Zayn looking down.

 "Yeah I know" He mumbled, Liam feeling bad, he was supposed to be spending the day with Zayn. He squeezed his hand slightly, Zayn squeezing back. He was so close...close enough to...thoughts of Keith in his dream came rushing back, Liam stepped back and let go of Zayn's hand all in one movement.

 "We...we better get back to the car, it's getting cold" Liam stuttered as Zayn merely nodded, the two heading back to parking lot. Liam could have punched himself a thousand times over what just happened. That and the fact he didn't....want it to stop again.

"Again, really?" Liam thought lowly as he and Zayn climbed back into the car,

"I guess I really do need to talk to Louis later" He mused as he and Zayn headed back to Liam's house. Glancing at the clock it was already noon,  
"Man I feel like we just had breakfast and it's time for lunch already" Liam joked, Zayn not really having it.

"Yeah I don't know what to say either" He thought as they drove up the driveway.

"Li, I'm gonna grab my stuff. I think I better head home, still have work to do and all" Zayn stated quickly, Liam's eyes growing wide but deep down he knew why.

"Yeah... yeah Zayn that's fine" Liam answered lowly as Zayn ran in to grab his stuff. Liam is supposed to be distancing himself from these feelings and here they are just taking over. Then their was Keith and his dream.

"Is that how I really...." Liam stopped as Zayn climbed back into his car with his bag and Liam drove off again. The clear azure sky stretched on forever as Liam drew closer to Zayn's house. Not really any conversation happening between them, arriving at Zayn's house, he turned to Liam.

"I had a really good time Liam...I hope we can do it again soon" Zayn said softly, his eyes darting to and from Liam. He smiled,

"I had a really good time too Zayn and we will most definitely do it again" Liam assured as Zayn grinned in return and left his car, Liam watching him enter his house.

"Well it's time to stop avoiding Louis" Liam sighed as he drove back to his house. The midday sun shinning down relentlessly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Five Directions, always doing something  
> That and B-Teens  
> What was Keith going on about? Any ideas?  
> What about those cute couch cuddles?  
> Guess we'll have to find out next time!


	8. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing? Good I hope.  
> Ready for a new chapter?  
> Quick note: Small trigger warning for a mentioning a family member death  
> It's really slight but still there, just wanted to let everyone know.  
> Okay enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and give kudos please  
> (Own nothing)

 

 

 

     Zayn was welcomed by both his parents who were enjoying their lunch at the table.

"Oh Zayn, I thought you'd stay over at Liam's longer" Mr Malik said as Zayn shook his head,

"Not that we're aren't happy your home" He added quickly, Zayn laughed,

"No dad it's okay. I just have work to do before Tuesday, that's all" He replied lowly before heading to his room,

"Do you want some lunch dear?" Mrs Malik asked but Zayn quietly declined. He really didn't feel like eating right now. Heading up to his room he emptied his over night bag and sat at his desk, turning his laptop on he let out a sigh. He and Liam were  _clearly_ holding hands, there was no other way to look at it but why did Liam look so scared all of a sudden?

 "Wow I must be worse off then I thought" Zayn mumbled as his laptop started up. 

"Do I disgust Liam that much?" He questioned, feeling pretty upset about the whole thing. Maybe talking to Lou will help, it's been a few weeks since he last called and it  _was_ a Saturday, so maybe he wouldn't mind. What was really going to change if he did call? It's not like Louis has a solve all answer...Well he does and that would be for Zayn to tell Liam how he feels but after today it's even more clear that Liam doesn't want him. Zayn opened his documents and began working on his English essay,

"At least my homework will take my mind off things...I hope" He said as he quickly got into the swing of things. Before Zayn knew it he had completed his final draft for class, rechecking his work. Turning toward his clock radio he hit the on button,

 "I do work better with music" Zayn thought, a song already in progress.

 

_"Why all the confusion, all these questions in my mind"_  
"Only one conclusion, one conclusion I can find"  
"Love is doing it too me yeah, love is doing it, doing it"  
"Is this just the lead up, just a lead up to the end"  
"Love gets you going at the start, then it grows and takes your heart"  
"But in the end it all falls apart"

_"Love is doing it to me doing it, doing it"  
_

 

Zayn pretty much winced through the whole song despite it's up beat and catchy tempo. He may have liked it if it wasn't for how he felt.

"Curse you Five Directions!!" Zayn yelled shaking his fist at the sky, though it really didn't help him feel any better.

"What was that dear?" Mrs Malik asked walking by Zayn's door, causing him to jump in his seat.

"Nothing mom, just talking to myself" Zayn replied, embarrassed. Closing the linen closet door Mrs Malik walked back into his doorway.

"Did you catch that Five Directions song? It was so good your father is looking for it online" Mrs Malik chirped as she headed back downstairs again. Leaving Zayn with the feeling he was going to be hearing that song more then he wanted to today. Sighing to himself and checking the time, he figured he'd better eat something before attempting his Math homework. That and he still hasn't decided about calling Lou or not. Saving his work on his flash drive, five times to make sure it didn't have problems, Zayn headed back downstairs to make his lunch. 

"I found it!" Mr Malik beamed as Mrs Malik let out a small cheer,

"Oh no, I need to hurry" Zayn jokingly thought to himself as he made his lunch. Mr Malik started to play the song again and turned up the speakers louder.

"This reminds me of when we used to go dancing" Mrs Malik recalled as she and her husband began doing a dance Zayn hadn't seen before.

"Come on and dance Zayn..it's fun!" Mrs Malik announced as her husband spun her around,

"You guys know I don't really dance" Zayn laughed, his parents making a "Pfttt" sound as a response.

"Dancing isn't about being good or bad, it's about having fun" Mr Malik laughed,

"Well you two seem to be having  _a lot_  of fun" Zayn joked as he took his plate up to his room.

"Be careful you two!" He called back as he climbed the stairs, reaching the top he heard a loud bang.

"We're okay" his parents called in unison as Zayn let out a sigh of relief as he walked back into his room. Sitting back at his desk he took a bite of his sandwich and looked out the window,

"I wonder what Liam is doing right now....probably talking to Keith again" Zayn thought sourly, pushing those thoughts away,

"I'm not letting him ruin my meal" He stated to himself as he pulled out his Math book and notebook. Zayn has been doing better in Math, it's not that he's bad but sometimes he has trouble grasping certain topics. He hasn't failed any classes either, he always makes it, with a good mark too. Maybe that was because Liam would never let him fail and always helped him out when he needed it. Eating and working, Zayn was making good time.

"This isn't so bad" He said to himself, proud he was able to make it through 8 of the 14 problems. Checking his notes and his work Zayn hit a wall. These problems were completely different then what his notes explained, granted the formula was the same but they added things in.

"Why do they always do this?" Zayn sighed, frustrated that he may have a jinxed himself or something.

"That's what you get for counting your chickens before they hatch, more at eleven" the radio announced, Zayn forgetting he didn't turn it off before. Determined to finish his work he kept attempting the problems but he wasn't able to figure them out.

"Ugh I hate everything" Zayn groaned, throwing his pencil down. There wasn't any way he was going to get this done.  
"Wait, I can ask Liam on Monday after my class. I'm sure he'd help" He thought happily,  
"He would help...right?" Zayn added, putting his books away, his uneasy feelings returning about what happened last night and this morning.

"I'll just text him later it'll be fine" He told himself, turning  to his phone.

"I better stop putting this off" Zayn sighed, calling Louis' number, dialing it before he changed his mind Louis quickly answered the phone.

"Zayn? I wasn't expecting your call today" Louis joked as Zayn smiled,

"Who were you expecting?" He jokingly asked, Louis laughing semi awkwardly at it.

"No one, no one, just fooling around" Louis answered, Zayn shrugging to himself.

"Anyway, what's up? Liam trouble again?" Louis stated, Zayn surprised he picked up on it so fast.

"How did you know it was that?" He asked, growing suspicious. There was a brief pause and Louis began laughing again.

"It's just...you called about it last time and I know you better then you think Zaynie-boy" Louis quipped. The suns position had changed and the light was streaming in the bedroom window now, making the room feel rather warm.

"Okay get on with it then" Louis stated lightly, Zayn taking a breath and hoping he wouldn't get all upset trying to explain it. As he recalled the events that took place from the night before to that morning, Louis listened in silence. Zayn was trying really hard to not sound as if he'd been upset over this whole thing but it was getting harder and Louis most likely picking up on that.

"Zayn, I get the picture you don't have to go any further" Louis stated softly, Zayn thankful for it.

"Lou...I'm really upset, I don't know what to do anymore" He mumbled. It was quiet for a beat.

"Zayn? It's Harry, I've gotten the gist of it too and I wanna help" Harry confirmed, Zayn smiling.

 "Hello to you too Harry" He joked, both guys laughing on the other end of the line.

"Maybe with both of them it will be okay" Zayn thought, wanting to believe he and Liam could happen.

"Hey Zayn, Louis' phone is dying. Can I call you back on mine?" Harry suggested,

 "Oh yeah sure, talk in a sec" Zayn replied before hanging up.

"Man I hope I feel better after this" He sighed, just wanting all this to be over....but..he wanted it to be over  _and_ have Liam, was that asking too much? Zayn's phone vibrated again.

"Okay where were we?" Harry asked jokingly after he picked up. Zayn chuckling.

    

 

      Liam sighed as he waited for Louis to call, it was a little past two and he kinda wanted to get this over with.

"Honey do you want to run to the store with me fast?" Mrs Payne asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Sorry mom, Louis said he'd call me and I don't wanna miss it" Liam explained as his mom smiled.

"Okay see you in a bit" she said as she left, leaving him alone.

"This works out better" Liam thought, not really wanting anyone home if things got out of hand. After a few more minutes Liam's phone went off, making him jump. Looking at the screen it was finally Louis, taking a deep breath he answered.

"Hey Lou, I'm ready to talk now...more or less" Liam stated,

 "Good, I'm all ears Liam" Louis spoke,

"First how was having Zayn over?" He asked coyly, Liam sighed. Feeling his stomach knot up at the thought of his nightmare again. That and how he never wanted Zayn to stop cuddling with him.

 "It was great actually but you see..." Liam started and then, in so many words, summed up the whole night and following morning. Liam hoping his voice wasn't wavering too much, despite being pretty upset.

"So what bothered you the most then?" Louis asked plainly, clearly not beating around the bush. Liam exhaled again,

"Nothing other then Zayn getting frustrated and leaving. Oh and the counter girl. Everything else was fine" Liam explained.

"No Liam, you know what I mean" Louis said firmly, Liam shook his head, maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"I really....really liked when Zayn..." Liam started, having trouble finishing the sentence,

"You and Zayn?" Louis pushed on,

"I really liked when Zayn and I cuddled and I wished it _never_ stopped and I got really jealous when that girl came onto Zayn!" Liam basically yelled into the phone. Liam felt strangely lighter after admitting it. Despite the fact that he had begun to cry in the process.

 "Wa..wait Li what's wrong? This is a good thing. You've taken a  _huge_ step" Louis cooed softly.

"No don't you see, Zayn isn't....he wouldn't like me if he found out" Liam choked out, Louis sighing in response.

"You don't know if you never tell him" He stated, the mere mention of it scaring Liam beyond anything else.

"NO!...No, we are  _not_ telling Zayn" Liam burst out, hoping he didn't scare Louis too much.

"Liam it's okay there isn't anything wrong with you. I mean when is the last time you ever really looked at a girl? Or didn't not feel jealous when they hit on Zayn?" Louis asked lightly. Thinking back Liam had never really checked out anyone. Well maybe a few guys here and there but he was always with Zayn and yeah he always found himself mad at people when they hit on him.

 "Never I guess...and I don't get  _that_ jealous" Liam confided, Louis making an "Mhmm" sound,

"You're no different than a few minutes ago Li. You're still you, just gay. And yeah okay, I'll let that jealously thing slide for now" Louis explained softly. Liam knew he was any different, he'd known Louis and Harry all through high school and they're gay, it made no difference to him.

"Heck Li you knew me and Haz all through high school and we're gay and it didn't matter" Louis went on, Liam chuckling at Louis' weird mind reading moment. He wiped his eyes and let out a big sigh,

"I actually feel a little better Lou. I've been so confused and scared. I guess...I've always felt like this and didn't know what to do or what was going on" Liam said quietly,

 "I can imagine, carrying that around with no one to talk too can get pretty bad. Be thankful that you figured it out relatively early. Otherwise you may end up turning into a self hating person, which is really bad" Louis continued. Liam looked out the window, the sky was clouding over as evening approached, the day nearly over.  After a bit more of a pep talk and self realization, Louis had to go.

 "Okay Liam, just remember what I told you and you'll be okay. Everything will fall into place in time" Louis said,

 "Thanks so much Lou, this..you really mean a lot to me" Liam stated softly. Without Louis, he never would have made this small, yet big step.

"Yeah yeah, what are friends for" Louis joked before hanging up. Liam figuring he was blushing at the very least. Thankfully was left he with less to think about, well on one front at least. Getting up to turn on a light, Liam heard his mom come in. Rushing to help carry the bags, Mrs Payne stopped.

"Liam are you okay? You seem a little different form when I left" She asked, Liam didn't really want to tell her just yet so he had to think of something to say,

"I'm fine, I just talked to Louis about school stuff that's all" Liam laughed, hoping to throw her off track for now. Mrs Payne smiled back,

"Oh I see, that's good" She replied plainly as she and Liam put the groceries away. For whatever reason Liam wondered what would happen if he told one person. Would  _he_ understand?

 "Hmm, that's something to think about" Liam thought.

   

 

      Louis let out a big sigh after hanging up the phone. Getting up from the arm chair and heading to the other room, Harry also had finished up with Zayn and was plugging his phone into his charger.

 "Phone bill will be pretty high this month" Louis joked kissing the top of Harry's head. Harry grinned and jumped up, grabbing Louis' waist and pulling them both into a moon chair, it making a rather loud farting noise when they fell into it. Harry gasped,

"Lou! We have  _bathrooms_ for such endeavors" He jokingly scolded, Louis making a face at his boyfriend.

"It's not my fault you had to bring this huge farting monster with you" He laughed as Harry rolled his eyes. Settling into each others arms, Harry let out a sigh.

"What do you think will happen with them?" He asked, referring to Zayn and Liam. Louis looked at at Harry with a serious expression,

 "Well Liam made a big step in admitting that's he's gay. So that's a plus, though it's still going to take time to sort things out" He started,

 "Woah wait, Liam....gay?" Harry asked, a surprised look crossing his face. 

 "Really Haz?  _Really_?" Louis joked, Harry letting out a laugh,

 "I mean yeah, I had my suspicions but I didn't want to say anything" He admitted, Louis nodding.

 "Me too. Especially when it came to him and Zayn. The way they acted and all. Couldn't pin it any other way" He added, 

 "I didn't want to be making assumptions all over the place" Harry stated,

 "I know baby, you're fine. Guess we were both thinking it" Louis replied.

 "It's obvious that Zayn is beyond jealous of that other guy Liam is hanging around with. Admitting it or not it's true" Harry commented.

 "But kudos to Liam for taking that step" He added happily. Louis nodded,

 "I'm really happy too. Though we can help all we want but in the end it really is up to them" He stated.

"I hope they do get together, they are quite the match" Harry stated plainly, Louis nodding in agreement,

"We can go on fun double dates!" He chirped happily, Louis rolling his eyes.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked as Harry shook his head.

"I can't think of two people who are more suited for each other" Louis added. Harry grinning widely,

"I can" He said kissing Louis' neck, Louis laughing loudly.

"You're so cheesy Styles" He joked,

"But you love it" Harry retorted, Louis face softening.

"Yeah I do" He replied before kissing his boyfriend.  
    

    

 

     Sadly the rest of the weekend flew by for Zayn and before he knew it he was heading out for class with Liam on Monday.

"So it's okay that we stay a little later and do my Math right?" Zayn asked Liam to make sure he was okay with it.

"Of course Zayn, I want to help. I'll meet you after your class ends and we'll do it together okay?" Liam stated, Zayn feeling not so dumb for needing help. After talking with Harry on Saturday he felt like he may actually have a chance with Liam and that things may work out. The thought was still a little hard for him to believe but hoped...oh man did he hope.

"Thanks Li" Zayn replied quietly,

"No problem babe" Liam said back, smiling as they pulled into the parking lot. For a Monday the lot was pretty empty, almost in a creepy way. Walking to the Main Building Zayn and Liam headed to class in the basement.

"Weird, it's like no one is here today" Liam observed as they entered class, Zayn nodding in agreement. Not that he was complaining or anything but Keith wasn't in class either,

"This is a nice change of pace" Zayn thought as he took a seat next to Liam. The class was actually pretty boring, mostly lecture and discussion, well part discussion, no one really took part other then Liam and a couple other students. Liam kept leaning over to convince Zayn to answer but he wasn't really having it today. He'd just make a face at him and Liam would chuckle in return.  
Okay everyone, how about no homework tonight? It'll free us up for next class"  Mr Rickson announced as the class let out a small cheer. Everyone gathered up their things and headed out, Liam lingering behind, Zayn noticed he was checking his phone.

"You okay Li?" He asked walking back, Liam looking up.  
"Yeah, yeah you better get to class, I have to take care of something" He stated as he walked past Zayn and headed down the hall. Leaving him with a bad feeling.

"Why do I feel like you need to take care of  _someone_ , not something" He thought sourly, heading upstairs. Walking to class the PA speaker went on but no one was speaking into it.

 

_"Congratulations, congratulations"_  
"You're on your way out"  
"From here on in I'll be taking the lead"  
"Take a backward glance"  
"Soon you'll be history"  
"You're on your way out"  
"You don't stand a chance against the likes of me"  
"Congratulations, congratulations"

 

 Zayn stood in confusion as the song played loudly on the PA system, other students doing the same, most laughing. The song suddenly stopped,

"This has been your fourth announcement of the day, thank you" the voice said quickly before turning off. Zayn shook his head as he walked up the stairs and turning into his classroom. His second class wasn't much better then his first but all the while he couldn't stop thinking of Liam and the most obvious choice of who he was with, Keith.

 "What does he have that I don't?" Zayn sighed internally, now really not listening to his professor.

"Maybe you aren't good looking or maybe he just really doesn't like you" the Professor went on grabbing Zayn's attention.

"Some people just don't have their love together" He added before looking at the clock,

"Wow that late already, okay class next time we learn about learned helplessness" The professor hinted as everyone left class. Zayn lagging behind them and heading to the third floor lounge. Still hoping Liam would show up like he said. Putting his stuff down and claiming a table, he pulled out his Math book and notebook, sitting down Zayn exhaled lowly.

"Why do I get the feeling he isn't going to show up" He thought, looking at the empty lounge. He shook his head quickly,

"No way no way, Liam's isn't the type to just leave me hanging. He'll show, I just have to wait is all" Zayn thought quickly, bringing his mood back up. Time passed and Zayn was still alone in the lounge, waiting, still waiting.

"He'll show up, I know he will, it'll be fine" He said to himself, checking the time, again. Twenty minutes had passed and not even a text,

"Maybe he got locked in the bathroom or something.Yeah that seems logical" Zayn stated looking out the window, another cloudy day. Noticing someone enter the lounge his doubt vanished and then reappeared since it wasn't Liam but Val.

"Oh Zayn, what are you doing in here all by yourself?" Val asked walking to his table,

"I'm waiting for Liam to help me with some Math homework but he hasn't shown up yet" Zayn explained, kind of hoping she'd get the hint and leave. Quite the opposite, she sat down,

"I see, the truth is I've been looking for Keith for about thirty minutes and I can't find him anywhere" Val replied, looking a little embarrassed. Zayn suddenly felt a little sorry for her, they were almost in the same boat.

"Hey if you want help I can lend a hand, I'm pretty good in Math" Val stated proudly, Zayn did need to get his work done and she was here. That and Liam was for some reason M.I.A.

"Sure if you can spare the time" Zayn joked,

"Right now I've got nothing  _but_ time" Val retorted as she moved next to Zayn. 

    

 

     Val was actually really helpful when it came to the problems he was stuck on. She made sure to take it slow and explain every part so Zayn could understand it for now and later.

"See you got it. You just can't let yourself become distracted by changes in order or numbers" Val explained as Zayn nodded happily.

"Thanks a lot Val" Zayn said offering his gratitude, Val smiled and rested her chin on her hand.

"I feel kinda stupid. I feel like I'm chasing after someone would would never really want me in the first place" Val confided, surprising Zayn. Mostly because she didn't seem the type to doubt herself.

"I don't think that's true, maybe he's playing hard to get" He offered, Val laughing in response,

"Well he's doing a really good job at it" Val replied lowly, Zayn was feeling really bad for her now. Since he felt Keith was a jerk and she could do better but that wasn't really appropriate to say. What could he really say?

 "Val, from what I've seen you're not a bad person, their isn't anything wrong with liking someone" He explained as Val sighed.

"If I ever came across rude to you Zayn I wanna say sorry. I didn't mean it in the way you thought, if you did" She apologized,

"Nah you're  okay" Zayn replied, packing up his things. It was pretty late now, he was worried and pretty frustrated about Liam. How would he even go about finding him?

"They are probably together or something, just hanging out" Val stated as Zayn sighed in response,

"I get that feeling too but Liam better show up, he's my ride" Zayn joked and Val laughed a little harder then needed but he could tell she was pretty upset.

"I don't give up till I'm flat out rejected, so it's not over for me yet" Val confirmed and that gave Zayn a little hope for himself. Standing up from her seat Val moved to an open computer, waving him over,

"This song should sum up how I feel" Val said clicking on a band Zayn's never heard of.

"Who are they?" Zayn asked, looking at the four girls,

"They won Q-factor after Five Directions, they're "Big Honking Mix" Val chirped, Zayn made a face at their name.

"Little Mix doesn't sound too far fetched" He commented as Val looked at him,

"Nahhh" they said in unison as Val clicked a song.  
_  
_

_"Some girls play helpless and coy"_  
"Swooning over this or that boy"  
"But me, I've learned to adapt"  
"I'm a Designing Woman"  
"I've got what it takes"  
"I make my own breaks"  
"I've got what it takes to make my plans come true"  
"Baby have I got plans for you"

 

 The video ended and Zayn was at a loss for words. The song itself wasn't bad but it seemed kinda angry. Especially when they were punching out people in the video.

"Sorry that was kinda heavy but you get the idea" Val laughed as Zayn stepped back as she stood up.

"Well better get back to it then" Val chirped in her usual voice.

"Good luck to you Zayn" She added quickly, walking out. Zayn's face softened,

"Yeah good luck to you too" He said lowly as he left the lounge. Headed to the parking lot, hoping to catch Liam on the way.

 

    

 

      Liam sat with Keith in the empty dorm room, his arm around his shoulders. Keith's friend said they could stay while she was in class, which was nice in order to have a private conversation. Keith sniffed as Liam rubbed his shoulder,

"I know it's hard Keith but as awful as it sounds, it'll get better" Liam cooed as Keith nodded slightly. Keith moving closer to Liam, semi-leaning up against him.

"You don't have to forget him either, the pain doesn't last forever" He added, Keith forcing out a laugh. Liam felt so bad for him right now, he knew what it was like.

"You must think I'm a joke...acting like this" Keith mumbled, Liam pulled him closer.

"No Keith, losing someone you care about doesn't make you a joke" He stated seriously, Keith looking up at him with red puffy eyes, causing a pang in Liam's chest. Keith moved slowly, resting his head on Liam's shoulder.

"Liam....thank you so much, I...don't think I would have come in at all today if you hadn't sent me those texts yesterday. Liam inwardly grinned but wondered if him showing up was a good idea.

"Nah, I didn't really do anything" Liam replied sheepishly but Keith picked his head up and shook it at him.

"No really, you talking to me and helping me get through this. It made a huge difference" Keith confided, Liam felt his cheeks heat up. He patted Keith's thigh and Keith put his hand on Liam's.

"This feels like....what do I do?" He thought quickly as the warmth of Keith's hand radiated to his own. Thoughts of Zayn swirled around in his head, back to the day at the park.

"OH NO ZAYN!" Liam shouted in his head, feeling bad for leaving Keith but feeling even worse for not texting Zayn at all. Removing his arm and hand from Keith, Liam stood up.

"I'm really sorry Keith, I totally forgot I have to find Zayn. I made plans to help him with his homework" He confessed heading to the door.

"It's alright I better go too" Keith exhaled and followed Liam, both leaving the room in a hurry. After flying down the stairs and opening the front doors of the dorm building, Liam looked across the quad. He noticed a familiar figure heading to his car,

 "Oh good" Liam thought relived as he headed to the lot. Power walking to the car Liam saw Zayn turn and look at him, a very unhappy look crossing his face.

"Zayn look I'm-" Liam started,  
"Save it Liam, lets just go home" Zayn snapped, Liam's eyes growing wide at his words. It's not like Liam purposely left him.  
"Zayn look I didn't mean to, it's just..." Liam trailed off, not being able to think of what to say.

"What that your precious little Keith is more important then a promise you made to me?" Zayn snapped again. Without saying anything else Liam got into the car, no way were they yelling at each other in public like this. Zayn followed suit, slamming the door.

"Keith needed me" Liam stated, knowing how bad that sounded.

"Oh! Oh, excuse me, that makes it  _so_ much better. It's not like  _I_ needed you or anything. Or that you told me you'd be there" Zayn spoke in a sarcastic tone, Liam knew he was right and was justified in being angry but he wasn't giving him a chance to explain.

 "What happened to "No Problem Babe, I'll help" He mimicked in a nasty tone, Liam taken back.

"You know how long I  _waited_ for you to show up? Hoping that you would?" Zayn burst out,  
"Don't worry I'm sure texting is just too much for you to handle when you're with Keith!!" He ranted on, Liam was having a hard time quelling his frustration. Zayn was being so hard headed and wouldn't listen.

 "Maybe if you'd shut up for a minute I could tell you!" Liam retorted, Zayn clearly caught off guard to it.

"Why don't we do you're stupid little Math right now then huh?" He snapped again, Zayn looking angrier then before.

"Turns out I didn't even need you, Val of all people helped me and it was fine. Probably better then you helping!" Zayn shouted, _that_ actually kinda hurt that time.

"And you can't even say anything Liam. First you get mad cause some girl hits on me then...." Zayn suddenly stopped, clearly grinding his teeth.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Liam thought, his frustration turning into anger.

"You know Zayn, maybe if you weren't such a baby all the time it wouldn't matter. First the gym then the park! Why don't you get over yourself already? Maybe you could do your Math if you weren't so utterly stupid!" Liam basically yelled. His anger reaching a peak, he couldn't even think clearly. Liam noticed Zayn was clutching his jeans, he looked like he was on the brink of crying. Heck Liam could have broken down right there too. They never ever fought like this before, it was scary and far worse than their lame bread incident. Realizing what he had said Liam's anger was instantly replaced with massive regret,

"No Zayn I didn't-" Liam started, his voice desperate,

"Just take me home" Zayn snapped, his voice shaking. Liam quietly started the car and pulled away, no other words spoken between them until they reached Zayn's house. He grabbed his bag and opened the door, but stopping and turning back to Liam,

" _Don't_ pick me up tomorrow" Zayn stated as Liam's face dropped, Zayn walked into his house, clearly slamming the door. Liam's mind a mess, pulling out of the driveway he headed home.

    

 

 

     Walking slowly to his room, Liam pretty much fell on his bed. The fight he and Zayn had was really intense. So much so Liam didn't realize how angry he actually was. Honestly anyone could push him over the edge lately. He isn't mad at Zayn, he's mad at himself. Mad because he still can't be fully honest with himself about being gay, even after being honest with Louis. Mad because he feels caught between Keith and Zayn. Mad because there didn't seem to be anyway to find relief for himself either. Liam grabbed his pillow and screamed into it, hoping to relieve some stress. Removing it he laid there.

 "That didn't help at all" Liam exhaled as he heard his front door close, 

"Mom must be home" He thought getting up to greet her. Dragging himself up, Liam walked back down the stairs.

"Liam? You look awful what happened?" Mrs Payne stated instantly. Liam made a face,

"Nice to see you too" He said in a dead pan voice,

"Sorry sweetie, you just...are you feeling sick?" Mrs Payne asked again, Liam shaking his head and letting out a rather sad breath. Mrs Payne removing her coat and shoes,

"Zayn and I had a huge fight and I'm pretty sure he hates me" Liam explained, a lump growing in his throat. The realization that he might have lost Zayn was hitting him now and it really hurt, it felt like part of him was being ripped out. Mrs Payne's face was a mix of shock and disbelief,

"What happened? Wait let me change and we'll talk" She said quickly as she rushed to her room to change. Liam went into the family room and switched on a light, it was well after five and the sun had already gone down. Waiting a few minutes Mrs Payne came back down, wearing a fluffy robe she often wore when it was cold.

"Tell me everything" She commented in a soft tone.

"Okay, what happened was" Liam began. After clearing the basic's Liam felt even closer to crying than a few minutes ago.

"Okay, I get it sweetie, you don't have to go any further" Mrs Payne replied softly as Liam nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I don't feel like that at all mom! I don't think Zayn is stupid or a baby....I was just so upset and he wouldn't listen. Keith's uncle died, he told me they were really close and he was really torn up about it" Liam explained,

"And with what happened to Grandpa, I know how it is." He went on, Mrs Payne sadly nodding.

"Now he hates me and it doesn't matter anyway" Liam mumbled,

"I hardly think he hates you Liam. Remember how much Louis and Harry fought in high school?" Mrs Payne asked, Liam sighed,

"A lot" Liam answered.

"Yes a lot and you and Zayn were always amazed how they made up and stayed together, granted hormones and such" Mrs Payne started, Liam making a face,

"Mom not now" He huffed, as she laughed. Moving next to Liam on the couch, Mrs Payne pulled him into a hug.

"You two will be okay, just give it some time. But I hope you know _you_ need to apologize too, you did say those things after all" Mrs Payne added seriously, Liam knowing she was right.

"I know mom, I'm going to" He answered lowly as Mrs Payne stood up.

"Good, now I need to get dinner started, try to think positive" Mrs Payne chirped as she left the room, Liam thinking it was far harder then she made it sound.

"I hope Zayn is okay" Liam sighed, the fight replaying in his head.

    

 

      Zayn was not having this at all. 

"I can't believe Liam would say something like that!...What a jerk!" Zayn yelled as he paced his family room. Mrs Malik sat in the armchair waiting for a chance to step into Zayn's "private" conversation.

"Me a baby?! Yeah right and then he calls me stupid! But no not just  _regular_ stupid but  _utterly_ stupid!" He said loudly again. Getting ready to speak up she was cut off by Zayn again for the fifth time.

"Nope, nope I'm done with him, if he wants to be with Keith so much let him I don't care! Liam who? I don't know" Zayn rambled as his mother finally reached her limit.

"Zayn! Just sit and calm down" Mrs Malik commanded using her serious tone, the kind that frightened him. Zayn moved to the couch and looked at his mom with semi wide eyes. Exhaling, Mrs Malik went to sit next to him.

"Now did Liam tell you why he was with Keith?" She asked gently, 

"No but-" Zayn started but was stopped by a look from his mom.

"Did you give him a chance to explain?" She asked again and Zayn shook his head, Mrs Malik nodded.

"Liam wouldn't have left you unless it was a good reason, you know that." Mrs Malik explained, his stomach turning into a knot.

"He still said all those things though!" Zayn spoke up, his eyes tearing again for the seventh time?

"I know and that wasn't right either. It looks like you  _both_ have some apologizing to do" Mrs Malik stated.

"I'm sorry Zayn, what happened was awful but sometimes you get a little..... carried away" She added lightly but his  mind was somewhere else.

"He likes Keith more then me mom, I just know it" He choked out, Mrs Malik pulling him into a hug as a few tears escaped him.

"It's not fair, why does it have to be like this?" Zayn mumbled,

"I don't think that's true at all Zayn and neither do you. Liam really likes you I'm sure of it" Mrs Malik cooed as Zayn tried to regain himself. Deep inside he wanted to believe it was true but....

"I guess" He mumbled as his mom patted his back. He wiped his eyes and spoke up again,

"I told Liam I didn't want him to pick me up tomorrow" He added.

"Well your father passes that way to work so I'm sure he'll drop you off" She explained as Zayn turned the T.V. on. Mrs Malik heading to start dinner. Zayn hadn't fully wrapped his head around what had happened before,

"Maybe I did get too carried away" He thought as he barely paid attention to the show that was on. The memory caused a flood of fresh anger in Zayn.

"He was the one who said all those things. I was just being honest but I guess he was too then" He thought angrily, the fight replaying in his head for the tenth time. The whole thing was so scary, Liam never really got  _that_ mad and Zayn never ever thought he could be so upset with Liam.

"I hope this never happens again....if there is even a next time" Zayn thought sadly, admitting his emotions were a mess was a good start but talking to Liam about this would be better. Did Zayn feel like this because he liked Liam? If he were to just see him as a friend would this have even  
happened?

"Maybe this isn't even worth it" Zayn mused, wondering if liking Liam was worth losing him entirely. He sighed as his mind ran through different options, not really coming up with any sort of answer. He heard the front door open and his father come in, his mom rushing to him.

"Welcome home dear. Here let's run upstairs fast I have something to show you" Mrs Malik announced as she and her husband went upstairs. Zayn already knowing that she was briefing him on what happened. After a few more minutes they both came back downstairs and Mr Malik went over to him,

"You okay kiddo?" He asked softly, Zayn feeling bad he was causing all this trouble.

"I'm okay dad really, you just have to drive me for a few days" He stated and his dad laughed,

"That won't be a problem at all" Mr Malik joked as Zayn felt a little better, 

"Alright dear. Want to help me with dinner?" Mrs Malik asked,

 "It would be my pleasure" Mr Malik chuckled, heading to the kitchen.

"It's only Monday and I'm already having all these problems" Zayn thought sadly, wondering when he should talk with Liam.

   

 

      Tuesday came quicker then Zayn had wanted....okay he didn't even want to go to school today but he's fine...yep no problems at all. He kept repeating these thoughts as he got ready in the bathroom, hoping if he thought it enough it'd be true.

"Yeah this isn't really working" Zayn mumbled as he slowly climbed into his dad's car, more tired then upset.

 "And away we go" Mr Malik joked as they drove off, the radio playing softly in the background. Zayn yawned as he looked out the window.

"So what time do you finish?" Mr Malik asked,

"Uh four, wait no that's Liam. I finish at one but I know you don't get out till five so it won't be that much different" Zayn went on, his father looking a little upset.

"You okay dad?" He asked, his father perking up again,

"Yes, I just feel bad about you and Liam" Mr Malik stated plainly, Zayn not really wanting to get into this so early. Arriving at school, Zayn slowly got out of the car.

"Thanks dad, sorry to bother you with this" He sighed as his dad made a face at him,

"Zayn you aren't bothering me at all. I'll see you at five, I love you, have a good day" Mr Malik responded happily, Zayn smiling.

"I'll try, love you too" He responded as he walked away, heading to the Main Building. Students were already making their way to their morning classes, Zayn looked around but no Liam,

"That's right he probably took the chance to sleep in or something" He thought lowly as he headed to his Math class. Forcing himself to not look around for Liam, Zayn walked quickly down the stairs. The air chilled as he headed to his class, it was always cooler in Math, he rarely took off his coat during class. Entering the room, no one was around yet, even the professor wasn't there.

"Oh well" Zayn sighed as he sat down, never realizing how creepy the room actually was when he wasn't alone. Five minutes passed and he heard footsteps, looking up from a book he brought it was Cassie.

 "Zayn! I have so much to tell you about, I've been waiting all weekend" Cassie exclaimed excitedly, Zayn a little taken back. Sitting down in her seat, Cassie pulled out some papers.

"Remember about that flash mob idea?" She asked as Zayn nodded,

"Oh yeah, I saw your sheet. Sorry it only got four sign ups" He replied, feeling bad. Cassie looked coy, turning the papers toward him it was filled with names.

"Try fifty-four sign ups" Cassie said proudly, Zayn grinned.

"Wow Cassie that's great" He stated as she flipped her hair jokingly,

"We start rehearsing in the gym on Friday, if you wanna join the fun" Cassie offered as Zayn shook his head,

"I'm not one for dancing" He laughed as Cassie shrugged, her face becoming rather serious as she pulled out another folded piece of paper. Looking around to make sure no one else was there, she turned back to Zayn.

"The other thing is..." Cassie started as she unfolded the paper to reveal the blurry picture of that person with a toilet paper wrapped head. Zayn put two and two together and gasped, Cassie nodding,

"Cassie why did you wreck the bathroom?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know.  
"It was an accident really, first the stall door jammed. I couldn't get it open no matter what and I was the only one in there. There was no way I could crawl on that nasty floor so I tried jumping over the stall Not only did it not work the whole stall collapsed behind me, along with the other two. I knew there was a camera in the hall and if they found out it was me....Well regardless I wrapped paper on my head to conceal my true identity and I made a break for it. Cassie explained, Zayn not believing this actually happened.

"I ducked into another classroom and took it off and made my way back to my stuff and left. The fuzz hasn't put it together yet but sometimes I feel like they're watching me" Cassie went on looking around, Zayn trying not to laugh at her string of misfortunes.

"Wow" He managed to say as Cassie nodded seriously,

"I'll run for as long as I have too, no way they will catch me" Cassie stated.

"So how are you then?" she asked in her usual tone. Zayn not even sure where to start, compared to her, his three days seemed boring.

"Well actually...." Zayn started.  
       
    

 

      Liam felt like an moron going to Zayn's house like that. He already said not to pick him up but no he had to go anyway. Recalling how Mrs Malik already said he had left with his dad and Liam acting so surprised but deep down he knew Zayn didn't want to see him, not that he could really blame him.

"I hope I can still catch him before English" Liam thought sitting in the lounge where he usually waits for Zayn when he's in Math. Looking at his phone it was only around 8:20, but what was Liam hoping for anyway? Was he going to see Zayn then everything would just be okay? Or they'll apologize to each other and go back to the way they were?

"Can we even  _go_ back?" Liam thought sadly as he blankly stared at his phone. The thought of this being the end not letting go. Even though he tried to convince himself that it could never happen That he and Zayn were too close to let something like this break them apart.

"Watching a video?" a voice asked as Liam looked up, Keith. Liam faked a smile,

"Nah just checking the time" He lied well partially, he was...about five minutes ago. Keith sat down across from him, looking somewhat better then the day before.

"You doing okay Keith?" Liam asked softly, Keith nodded but still looked rather sad,

"Yeah, the funeral is later tomorrow, so I won't be in class again" He explained, Liam only nodding in response. Keith perked up again, Liam guessing he didn't want to be a downer all day.

"Thanks again though Liam, you really helped me out yesterday" Keith stated softly, almost looking bashful. Liam grinned in response,

"Don't worry I know how it is" He replied, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Keith shook his head,

"No I will and in order to do that I'm going to buy you lunch later" Keith beamed as Liam laughed.

"I'm getting the feeling I have no say in the matter" he joked as Keith nodded,

"I uh, brought extra money so..." Keith added sheepishly and Liam's face softened.

"Well if you insist then" He said giving in, Keith's smile returning to his face, Liam just glad he was feeling better. Although being with Keith was a clear distraction from his problems with Zayn he had to stay focused, he was going to clear this up with him. More students started showing up and Liam had a feeling classes were letting out.

"Keith look I'm going to be honest with you, Zayn and I had a huge fight yesterday and I really need to apologize to him about it" Liam stated seriously, hoping Keith would get the picture. Instead he simply nodded without a word.That made Liam a little confused but he didn't really have the energy for that now. Waiting for Zayn and most likely Cassie to come up the steps, Liam was strangely nervous.

"What if he just ignores me? What if he really does hate me now?" His mind was racing through all these possible outcomes until Keith broke his train of thought.

"Liam! If we don't go to class now we'll be late" Keith laughed standing in front of him. Liam blinked, had it been that long? Where is Zayn? Liam sighed as he stood up, giving another "I'm okay but not really" smile as they headed to English. Weaving in out of students in the hall, Liam planned over his apology again, for the hundredth time he was sure. Walking into class he saw Zayn was already at his seat, turning his computer on, 

"Should I say hi?" Liam thought as he and Keith sat down, putting his bag down and turning his computer on. Liam turned to Zayn,

"Uh hey Zayn...how are you doing today?" Liam managed to get out, although it sounded really awkward. Zayn began to turn toward him but was cut off by Keith.

 "Thanks for your help on my paper the other day Liam" He stated, Liam only nodding. Ms Haman walked in and Zayn turned his chair to face her. Liam felt so stupid,

 "Really Keith  _now_?" He thought. What if he never got the chance to apologize? What if Zayn thought he didn't care? All these thoughts became a bit much, so much so he felt a lump forming in his throat. Not wanting to start tearing up in class, he went to the bathroom. Quickly walking down the hall, Liam entered the thankfully empty bathroom and went to the sink. Looking at himself in the mirror he drew in a deep breath,

"No Liam. No crying over this, especially not in public" Liam commanded himself, splashing water in his face, he went back to class and to Zayn.

    

 

      Zayn was feeling really weird sitting next to Liam like this but partially ignoring him at the same time. Ms Haman came in, he couldn't just start talking over her and have a big apology in the middle of class. Then Keith....just being him made him upset.

"I'm so dumb, we have to talk this out. I want to move past this" Zayn thought, Ms Haman's voice just a backdrop for his thoughts. 

"Okay class. I have all your papers. Now you can start researching your next topic for the rest of class" Ms Haman announced as the class began working again. Zayn looked through his notebook for a place to write something down when Liam leaned over to him.

"Hey Z? I'm having a little trouble with this, can you, uh help me?" Liam asked lowly, 

"Here Liam  _I_ can help" Keith interjected quickly as he rolled over to him. Zayn felt his stomach drop,

 "Would you look at that. Keith does it again" He mumbled out. Liam was quiet as he turned back to his screen. Zayn really over Keith being around today. How were they supposed to get anything resolved if he kept interrupting? Class dragged on, it felt like Zayn was never going to get out of here. Looking at the computer clock they only had fifteen minutes left. Ms Haman was walking around the room and stopped near Liam,

 "Are you having trouble Liam?" she asked, Liam nodded.

"Sorry I just seem to be having an off day or something" He laughed lowly, Zayn knew better, he used that laugh when he was really upset. Ms Haman managed to get him back on track and went back to the other side of the room after a student called for her.

"No I...I don't want to think about this right now" Zayn told himself, trying to force himself back into his work. Ms Haman looked at the clock and decided it was a good time to end class, well and that students were lining up in the hallway.

"Okay class, we'll pick this up on Thursday" Ms Haman stated as Zayn rushed to put his things away but not look like it. Liam and Keith were already moving to the door but it looked like Liam was hanging back, since he kept glancing at Zayn. He stood up and moved to the other door at the end of the classroom and headed to the bridge,

"I feel so stupid...why am I so stubborn?" Zayn thought, wondering if he should go back for Liam or not. Hearing Keith's voice he darted ahead, not wanting to be seen by either of them and frankly he just didn't want to see Keith at all. Making his way up to Critical Thinking, Zayn went in the empty classroom and found his seat, putting his head in his hands, Zayn sighed.

"I just want to go home" He mumbled as other students began walking in and taking their seats, Liam and Keith soon following. Liam took his normal seat and turned to Zayn, 

"Zayn look we need to talk-" Liam started but was cut off by Ms Foster entering and starting class. As class dragged on Zayn only felt worse, Liam was also having trouble keeping up with the notes and he was getting visibly frustrated by it.

"Looks like we're both having a great day" Zayn thought sarcastically as Ms Foster finished up her PowerPoint. Zayn was grateful class was over, not only was he upset about his and Liam's situation but physically he felt kinda sick, like maybe a cold or something. Getting up to leave Zayn was hit by a sudden dizzy spell and stumbled a little, Liam moving instantly to help him. Grabbing his forearm,

"Zayn are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, his tone laced with concern, Zayn merely waved him off and semi pushed past him to leave.

"I..just need to eat" He mumbled as he went to meet Cassie for lunch. The image of Liam's concerned expression filling his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....that happened.  
> I was hoping for some positive communication but...guess not  
> What do you think of this turn of events? Of Liam's confession?  
> Will things settle down?  
> Find out next time!


	9. Half Here, Half There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, how is everyone doing? Good? Hope so  
> Ready for a new chapter, hope these two will sort things out this time haha  
> Another note, slight mention of death again, just giving a heads up  
> Okay, be sure to comment, helps me know how you all feel about things  
> Enjoy!  
> (Own nothing, any mistakes are mine)

 

 

 

      Liam walked slowly with Keith as they made there way to get lunch. He'll see Zayn there right? Then he can make sure he's actually okay.

 "No Val today?" Liam asked, although he really didn't mind. Keith laughed a little,

"Nah, she's visiting her sister on another campus, so it's just me and you today" he explained as Liam nodded, still worried about Zayn. What if something happened? Who would help him? Why did he lose his balance like that? Liam's mind was rushing as they crossed the campus to the Cafeteria Building. The air blowing felt a little colder then usual, even though the sun was out in full force. Keith bumped shoulders with Liam as they walked,

"So what do you want for lunch?" Keith asked softly as they walked past other students trying to get to the Cafeteria Building as well. Oh man, Liam had forgotten Keith was buying him lunch today,

"Try to perk up for Keith at least. I don't want to be dragging things down with my problems. That's the  _last_ thing he needs right now " Liam rambled in his head, Keith looking at him, waiting for an answer. 

"How about we go off campus for lunch?" Keith suggested as Liam's eyes got wide. 

"I don't know...will we be gone long?" he asked sheepishly, Keith laughing in response,

"Don't worry, we won't be gone too long. We can even split the cost" He assured him, patting his shoulder. 

 "I mean what's his name isn't even around. Clearly he doesn't care or made plans without letting you know" Keith added, Liam letting out a sigh.

 "It's  _Zayn_ and he cares....he...just" Liam started, not sure what to say. What if he needed him when he was gone?

 "Come on Liam. It'll be fun" Keith chuckled, semi pushing him toward the parking lot. Liam rather unsure about the whole thing. He still needed to apologize to Zayn and since they didn't drive together...when would he be able to?

 "Maybe he doesn't care" Liam thought lowly, since Zayn didn't stick around after Critical Thinking....maybe Keith is right. Liam bit his lip,

 "Just ignore all this for now then" he thought. If Zayn didn't care than....neither did he...right?

 

 

    

      "I know this really good pizza place near here, we'll have enough time to eat and relax before your class" Keith explained as he got in Liam's car. It was a bit odd, Liam was so used to having Zayn in the seat next to him that having Keith sitting next to him was....almost weird. Liam faked shock at Keith's comment.

 "Keith, no working out today?" he gasped as Keith feigned horror,

"Oh no what an awful turn of events" he replied dramatically, Liam chuckling in response. Starting the car and leaving the lot, Liam swore that twenty other cars tried to pull in his place as soon as he left.

"But seriously we can miss one day right?" Liam asked as Keith let out a sigh,

"I don't know Liam, I don't wanna get lazy with the season coming up and all" he joked. Liam had to admit he liked Keith's determination and dedication when it came to baseball, it was..... nice.

"How is that going by the way?" Liam asked wanting to know more, the traffic lighter since it was only around one.

"It's good, we've been doing things in the indoor complex not too far from here, I can't wait to get started for real though" Keith chirped excitedly, Liam grinned softly at his comment.

"Yeah well when you do make sure you hit a home run for me" He blurted out, not even sure where it came from. Liam couldn't see Keith's face, since he was driving but he was starting to think he upset him.

 "I'll do just that Liam, first home run is going out to  _you_ " Keith replied softly, Liam's face warming up, but why? Keith suddenly waved his arms and pretty much yelled as they approached the pizza place,

"Sorry I didn't want you to miss it" he apologized as Liam shook his head.

"Nah you just scared me that's all" he confessed, turning into the parking lot. From what Keith said Liam half expected the place to be really busy but it was actually pretty empty. Most people looking like they were picking up food instead of eating at the restaurant. Keith and Liam got out and headed into the semi-empty restaurant.

"The food is great and they have more then just pizza, if you aren't feeling that today" Keith explained as they sat themselves in the dinning room.

"Actually we could split a pizza if you want" Liam stated plainly, a waitress breaking up the conversation.

"Hey there guys, would you like to start off with something to drink?" she asked happily,

"Just water please" Liam replied, 

"I'll have a sweet ice tea please" Keith added, the waitress writing it down on her pad.

"Alright, I'll be back, here are your menus and take your time, lunch rush is over" she commented as she walked back to the kitchen. Liam couldn't help but shake this guilty feeling about Zayn, at the end of class he looked...kinda sick.

"Hey, do you think Zayn was okay at the end of class?" Liam asked Keith who was flipping through his menu.

"Looked fine to me" He said flatly, without looking up from his menu. Liam sighed and shook his head as Keith glanced up at him.

 "Liam don't worry, he's always acting like this isn't he? Don't give him the satisfaction, remember what happened at the gym?" He recalled, Liam was silent, not sure why Keith brought that up again. The waitress bringing their drinks over a few seconds later.

 "Are you two ready to order or...." she asked making motions with her hands, Liam smiled and looked at Keith,

"You just wanna share a small pizza?" He asked, Keith nodding in agreement.

"Sure. A small cheese and pepperoni pizza please" Liam ordered and the waitress smiled in return,

"Okay, that will be about fifteen minutes or so" she added as she walked away again. The radio played softly in the background as Liam looked around the room,

"We're actually the only ones here" he chuckled as Keith smiled,

"I prefer it this way" he responded with a grin that made Liam's stomach feel a bit odd. The radio seemed to get louder as it sounded like someone was switching stations. Trying to have a conversation, a new song started playing.

"Oh hey I know this song" Keith commented as the song's intro played, Liam not sure what it was until they started singing,

"Oh man is this B-Teens?" Liam responded, a smile crossing his face. His mind heading to Zayn, who was a big B-Teens fan. Wel,l they were always listening to their albums together so Liam had turned into a fan himself. Keith started singing softly along with the song,

 

_"I get a high whenever your around"_

_"Sweeping from my head to my toes"  
"I better get my feet back on the ground"  
"You make me go out of my way"_

_"Crossing the line, making me say what I have in mind"_

 

Keith continued singing, he was getting a little louder now and frankly he sounded pretty good, Liam felt a little weird singing like this but he joined in anyway.

_"I got a sweet tooth and a taste for you"  
_

_"It might be too obvious but I can't help what I do"_

 

Keith laughed in response and began singing along with Liam, the two looking at each other as they did so.

"I didn't think Keith was like this" He thought as the two continued to sing together. Its like he's a different person when it was just the two of them. Liam's stomach still feeling a bit off.

 

_"You make me so excited and I don't want to fight it"  
_

_"I start to blush you are my sugar rush"  
"Nothing better baby, it it for real or maybe"  
"I get weak and talk too much, you are my sugar rush"_

 

 The song finished and the two were laughing pretty hard, Keith wiped his eyes as he regained himself and looked at Liam,

"Wow Liam you're a pretty good singer, I had no idea" Keith complimented as Liam waved off his comment.

"Nah but you, I'm more shocked than you are about me" he replied as Keith looked away bashfully.

"I never really sing in front of other people" he admitted and Liam wanted to say the same thing but he and Zayn had a habit of singing along to songs on the radio together. Or on the internet or just in general...He  _really_ loved singing with Zayn.

"Liam? You okay?" Keith asked lightly as Liam slightly grinned back,

"Yep I'm fine" he replied. Hoping he and Zayn would be able to sing together again, since they were fighting and all.

"Maybe you should look into signing up for Q-Factor" Keith joked, Liam made a "I'm thinking face"

"Nahhh" they said in unison as they changed the conversation, the waitress bringing their food.

     
    

 

      Zayn looked at his food and the thought of it was not setting with him. He had taken a few bites but couldn't taste anything much less force himself to eat all of it. Cassie ate as if nothing was wrong across from him, not that he could blame her, nothing was wrong. Well other then the fact she was the "Bathroom Bandit". 

"So how did your classes with Liam go? Did you try to talk with him" Cassie asked softly. Zayn let out a sigh and shook his head, 

"I tried to but Keith kept interrupting so we never got a chance to talk" he answered lowly, students passing here and there, trying to find a table or leaving for class.

 "Really? That's annoying, you didn't get any other chances after that?" Cassie asked before taking another bite of her lunch. 

"You aren't still mad at him are you?" she added lowering her fork, Zayn looking down at his uneaten lunch.

"I don't think so...I mean, yeah I was, but I want to put this behind us. Keith just keeps getting in the way" Zayn commented, Cassie nodding,

"Well let's forget all that for now and eat" She chirped as Zayn felt a little bad, burdening her like this.

 "Sorry for dumping all this on you Cassie" Zayn mumbled,

 "What? It's not a problem at all Zayn, it's better to talk then bottle it all up" she stated, Zayn nodding in response. After Cassie finished her lunch and Zayn wrapped his back up for later they headed to their usual lounge in Hubber. Walking across the bridge, Zayn came to the conclusion that he in fact did not feel good, he was really cold feeling and just wanted to lay down or leave. Finally arriving at Hubber, they sat at a table, Zayn putting his head down while Cassie pulled out all sorts of papers.

 "I had the idea to keep your mind busy from other things. You could help me pick out a few tracks for the flash mob" Cassie explained, whispering the last part as if to keep it a big secret. Zayn inwardly sighed but knew Cassie was only trying to help so he agreed, well if groaning in response was agreeing. Picking his head back up Cassie passed him some papers.

"Okay we'll name off some songs and pick what will go best" Cassie stated as she picked up a sheet.

"What about the song: _What Makes You More Attractive Then The Others_?" She asked, Zayn making a weird face at the title and shaking his head. Putting it into the "No" pile they continued,

_"Pulling Me Down Like Gravity_?" Zayn asked,

 "No, not feeling that one" she replied, putting in the pile.

"Oh how about: _Recalling Memories From The Past In The Form of Photographs_?" Cassie replied,

"Okay wait who  _names_ these? These make no sense at all" Zayn laughed as Cassie shrugged. Zayn pulled out another sheet,

" _You Have The Thing That Others Don't_?" He chuckled as Cassie rejected that one too. After fifteen more minutes of weird song names and then moving to the "semi-finals" Zayn and Cassie were between four songs.

"I have a good feeling about _"Time is Running Out"_ Cassie stated as Zayn just kinda nodded, not really sure how else he could help. Cassie went to open her mouth but was stopped by the back door of the lounge opening, two laughing guys walked through the lounge.

"I told you the food was good right?" Keith asked throwing his arm around Liam's shoulder,

"I didn't say you were wrong and we  _are_ back in time for my class" Liam remarked as the two kept walking. Zayn's back was too them so it was doubtful Liam saw him but the whole thirty second ordeal made him feel much worse.

"So they went out for lunch today" Zayn thought sadly, slumping over in his chair again.

"What a bunch of noisy strangers, like I've never even seen them before.... weird, anyway back to this" Cassie said awkwardly trying to bring Zayn's mood back up. The rest of the time was rather subdued for him, he just wanted to go home. Even Cassie was starting to look worried.

"Zayn are you feeling okay? You're starting to look pale-ish" Cassie stated in a concerned tone, Zayn nodding slightly,

 "Just feeling a bit off" he replied,

"What time is it?" Zayn asked as Cassie dug through her papers to find her phone,

"It's 4:55, I need to get to class!" She yelped grabbing all her papers and shoving them into her bag. Zayn was getting up as well, his dad was going to be here any minute. The two walked back to the Main Building and Zayn waved Cassie off as she went her own way for class. Walking to the front doors his dad was already waiting in the circle.

"Oh Thank God" Zayn groaned, walking to the car, dragging his feet with every step. Climbing into the seat, Zayn let out a big sigh.

"Zayn? Are you alright? You don't look too good" Mr Malik commented as he began driving off the campus,

"I feel awful dad, I'm staying home tomorrow" Zayn stated plainly, leaving no room for an argument. As they drove he was having trouble staying awake, so the car ride seemed to be a bit faster than normal.

"Zayn, Zayn, we're home now" Mr Malik said softly as he semi shook him awake,

"Huh, Li?...What?" he mumbled as he woke up, hoping his dad didn't just hear what Zayn thought he said. Getting out of the car and heading straight up to his room, Zayn changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. 

 

    

      Liam felt a little out of place in class today, not only was Keith gone but Zayn never showed up either. This worried Liam, Zayn  _always_ texted him or something if he was sick and wasn't coming in but since they had their fight...Keith's words bounced around in his head,

 "Could he really not care anymore?" Liam thought to himself, deep down hoping he wouldn't actually start to feel that way. Class seemed to drag on without anyone here, granted other students were in class but Liam wasn't really friends with them so it didn't really help. After the lecture about how to maintain a budget, which was helpful, the class was over and early to boot. Liam sighed as he stood up and grabbed his bag. With Zayn gone he could leave early, that was nice right?

 "It'd be  _nicer_ if Zayn was here" Liam mumbled to himself, heading up to the Main Building's lounge, sitting in one of the larger chairs.

 "Should I call him or something and make sure he's okay?" he questioned, not wanting to make things worse, although he wasn't sure that was possible, things were already worse. Groaning and putting his phone down, a familiar face showed up.

"Liam? Are you okay?" Cassie asked sitting down next to him,

"Cassie?  I didn't know you were here on Wednesdays" Liam stated as Cassie nodded,

"I'm heading to my next class in about ten minutes. We got out early which is a plus. I have a few  _things_ to take care of" she explained, the second half seeming rather cryptic.

"Anyway, how are you?" she asked returning to her happy self. Liam inwardly sighed, 

"Should I tell her? She does hang out with Zayn a lot, maybe she can help" Liam thought as Cassie waited for a reply. 

"Actually, Zayn and I had a fight and  he hasn't shown up today and I'm....worried. He seemed sick yesterday and I want to call him but I'm afraid...he doesn't want me to" Liam said all in one breath, Cassie's eyes wide to his explanation. Students were passing through the lounge now, the level of noise increasing significantly.

 "Yeah he was looking pretty sick yesterday. On the fight issue, I think you two should try to talk it out, you are....." Cassie motioned with her hands, not knowing what to say,

"Friends?" Liam answered, although certain thoughts were now crossing his mind again.

"Yeah  _that_ " Cassie replied with a deadpan expression,

"If you try I can't see any harm in that. It could open both things up for an apology to be made" She added as Liam kinda nodded in response. Most of the students had left the lounge but a group of five or six stood nearby talking about something rather loudly.

"We've been given permission to do what we can to find her. We'll get to the  _bottom_ of this! We'll  _flush_ her out and then we can  _wash_ our hands of this whole ordeal. We will open the window of justice to blow away the stink of evil!" the guy explained, Liam noticing Cassie listening to them closely.

"So uh yeah just text or call him. Maybe you can check up on him after school. That way you can talk without other people getting in the way" Cassie chirped,

 "I could try" Liam sighed as he checked his phone, if he left now he'd be able to stop by Zayn's before it got too late. That and it would be private. For whatever reason Keith kept popping up when Liam wanted to start a conversation with Zayn, so being alone sounded like a good idea.

 "I better go Liam, things to do, people to see" Cassie chuckled as she stood up,

 "Thanks for hearing me out Cassie, it helps" Liam commented.

 "No problem Liam, I highly doubt Zayn wouldn't want you to show up. Just call it a feeling" she chuckled, heading off to her class. Liam stood up as well,

 "I hope she's right" he thought, heading to the parking lot. The last thing Liam wanted to do was cause more problems. Especially if Zayn was sick, he didn't want to make him feel worse with all this.

      
    

 

     Zayn pretty much stayed in his room all day, just blowing his nose and trying to eat but since he couldn't really taste anything he wasn't feeling too hungry. His mom offered to stay home with him but he didn't want her exposed to this so he declined,

"I hope I didn't miss that much in class" Zayn pondered but most of him didn't really care, he would have been a wreck if he went in today.

"I bet Liam and Keith just had a great day with me not around" Zayn mumbled pulling the covers up to his chin. Trying to get the image of Keith's arm around Liam's shoulders out of his head but for some awful reason it wouldn't go away. Too tired to put up a fight against his thoughts Zayn checked the clock,

"It's only around two. Still a long time before mom and dad will be home" he mumbled rolling back over again. Trying to fall back asleep, Zayn for some reason really wanted Liam here with him.

 "When are we going to get to talk now?" Zayn asked. Falling into a state of half sleep he swore he heard his doorbell ring, just passing it off as a semi induced dream state, Zayn ignored it. Again the doorbell rang and Zayn knew it was actually happening, groaning in frustration, he pulled himself out of bed, wrapped himself in a blanket and headed to the door.

"If this is another window salesman I swear" Zayn grumbled as he opened the door, Liam stood on his porch, a worried look on his face as Zayn just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Zayn? So you  _are_ sick, you know how worried I was? Why didn't you let me know?" Liam asked. He was quiet, what should he say?

"I'm fine" Zayn said shortly, although his nasly voice wasn't helping matters. Liam made a face and Zayn merely looked down.

"Z I just came to check on you, I'm worried okay" Liam asserted, Zayn still not sure what to say. Were they were still fighting? Why couldn't he just move past this? Zayn heard Liam sigh in frustration,

"Fine whatever" he mumbled as he turned to leave.

"I'm not going in tomorrow either, I don't wanna give this too you....Liam" Zayn managed to get out, Liam stopping on the top step. He turned around to face Zayn again,

"I'll bring you your notes tomorrow okay? Please take it easy babe" Liam commented before leaving again. Zayn knowing the heat from his face was just because he was sick...that  _was_ it wasn't it? Closing the door Zayn headed back up to his room, 

"What am I doing? Sometimes I think I like setting myself up for failure" Zayn groaned, crawling under his covers again and falling back asleep.

"Zayn? Are you feeling any better?" a voice...his mom asked, Zayn blinked his eyes open and sat up a bit to see his mom standing over his bed,

"Yeah I think so, I'm just really tired" he sighed as his she nodded,

"That's normal, do you think you can eat anything yet?" Mrs Malik added and Zayn shook his head.

"Can't taste anything" he mumbled. It was already dark out so Zayn felt it was later in the evening, if not night time. Mrs Malik sighed and was playing with her wedding ring, something she did when she was nervous,

"I didn't get a chance to tell you but...Liam stopped by yesterday morning to see if you still needed a ride" Mrs Malik explained, sitting on the edge of Zayn's bed. Zayn's head was still a little foggy but why would he show up? They are fighting and he told him not to come.

"Why?" Zayn croaked out, sniffing and grabbing a tissue to wipe his nose, Mrs Malik shrugged.

"Maybe he thought you still needed a ride even though you were fighting or maybe he just wanted things to be normal again" Mrs Malik stated, standing up to leave.

"He came by after school too, he said he'd bring notes from class" Zayn added quickly, Mrs Malik chuckled,

"See Zayn, he cares, even when you two get into some big fight. Now get some sleep, I'll check up on you later" she stated leaving Zayn to his thoughts. His stomach felt all....giddy, like when he and Liam cuddled.

"It's only because I'm sick" Zayn stated as he rolled over and faced the wall.

     
    

 

      Liam had to be sure his notes made more sense then usual today. He was heading to Zayn's after his classes were done and they wouldn't help if they were a jumbled mess. English was pretty boring without Zayn but Keith was back today so that helped move things along and they were working out after lunch so that would keep him busy too.

"No Zayn today?" Ms Haman as she stood by Liam's computer, the rest of the class working as well,

"He ended up getting sick" Liam answered lowly as Ms Haman merely nodded in response.

"So he was sick after all" Keith said leaning over to Liam, not really sounding worried more like indifferent.

"Yeah, I feel bad" Liam replied as Keith just went back to work. Liam jokingly rolled his eyes at Keith as he turned back to his paper as well.

"You're all so quiet today, how about a little internet radio then" Ms Haman joked turning her computer speakers up.

 

_"Can't get my love together, no matter how I try"_  
_"Can't get my love together, don't know the reason why"_  
_"I can't make the pieces fit, can't make sense of it"_  
_"Why do I keep going in two directions at once"_

_"I'm fighting a war on two different fronts"_

 Liam kinda frowned at the way the song was making him feel, the class seemed indifferent although he couldn't really see their faces over the computer monitors. Keith was nodding his head with the beat while typing away at his research. Liam couldn't help but look at Keith again. Like on Tuesday he just seemed so..different. Looking longer then he should have Keith turned and made a funny face at him.

"Something on my face Liam?" Keith jokingly asked, lowly. Liam shook his head as the song's instrumental section ended.

 

_"Why do I keep going in two directions at once"  
"Can't get my love together"  
"How I wish I could, but once my love's together"_

_"I know we'll be together for good"_

 

Liam looked away from Keith quickly and went back to his research, he felt a little strange. Not Zayn strange but...something. It might have been less than something but it  _was_ there. Thankfully the rest of the music was not Five Directions and Liam could focus on his work, although he was still worrying and thinking about Zayn, more so because of that song. The time passed rather quickly for the rest of class and before Liam knew it he and Keith we're heading to Critical Thinking.

"This is where it counts" Liam said dramatically, Keith looking at him quizzically as they passed other students up the stairs.

"Where  _what_ counts?" Keith asked as they reached the top, Liam chuckled

"I'm letting Zayn borrow my notes later so I need to make sure they're all in order and such" he admitted, Keith looking quickly disinterested as they entered class. Liam wondering if Keith was jealous over Zayn or not,

"Wait he was only joking about that though..wasn't he?" Liam thought as he followed Keith into class.

 

    

 

     Liam was pretty proud of himself, he was able to keep up with the notes throughout the whole class and on top of that they made sense. Well if other people were to read them they would make sense. Usually he paraphrased so it only made sense to him.

 "Good job in class Mary"

"Golly Gee Linda thanks, I worked hard" two girls conversed as Liam and Keith headed to lunch. 

"Zayn shouldn't have any problems with these" Liam thought as Keith let out a big yawn,

"Oh man class was really slow today, I could have fallen asleep" he grumbled as Liam let out a laugh, crossing over the bridge. Students rushed by to grab lunch before or after class, Liam afraid they would get trampled with the amount of people showing up. Passing the gym, a guy called Keith over, leaving Liam standing by himself.

 "Just a second Liam" Keith said before walking away.

"Should I just keep walking or..." Liam thought, unsure what to do. Leaning over a little Liam overheard their conversation....it wasn't eavesdropping....not when they were talking loud.

"Dude, its been awhile, where have you been?"

"Just doing things here and there" Keith answered plainly,

"So? You finally seal the deal with Val or what, she's always all over you" Liam couldn't help but make a disgusted face,

"Stop, we're just friends" Keith replied sharply, Liam surprised at his stern tone,

"Woah, defensive, well there is a party on campus tomorrow night. You two should come, might finally get a  _real_ workout" the guy joked before returning to his own set. Liam moving away from the door so he wouldn't be caught. Keith more or less stormed out of the weight room and returned to Liam,

"Sorry, just team stuff" he said flatly, Liam knew he was lying but just nodded as they moved on. Keith was really quiet as they ordered lunch and found a table, Liam knew it wasn't his business but...

"Keith you okay? You look pretty upset" Liam asked putting his sub down, Keith made a face and shook his head, just as he was about to answer Val showed up and sat down on Keith's lap like usual.

"Hey there handsome" Val joked, kissing Keith on the lips, sending Liam's appetite running in another direction and Keith didn't even try to stop her...again.

"Hey Val want some lunch?" Keith asked as Val shook her head, 

"No thanks, I already ate. Are you two working out today?" She asked playfully as Keith merely nodded.

"I'd love to see your muscles in  _action_ some time" she added lowly. Liam could have thrown up,

"Oh my-" He thought but stopped himself as Keith flashed a wide grin. The noise increased and Liam missed what he said to Val, although the look on her face spoke volumes. Kissing him again, Val stood up and gave Liam a little wave and headed off to somewhere, Liam hoping she wasn't coming back.

"I thought you said you weren't dating" he stated, almost rudely, Keith made a sheepish face,

"We aren't but....but when you have this good looking girl kissing you..well you know" Keith managed to say and Liam was not buying what he was selling.

"No not really" Liam said quickly, wondering if that was his go to excuse or something. Since he said that before the last time Liam asked. Keith shrugged and went back to eating like nothing happened. Finishing up their lunch and heading to the locker room, Liam had an uneasy feeling about Keith.

"One minute he acts one way then he turns around and does something like this" Liam pondered as he changed into his gym clothes.

"Who am I really getting to know?" he questioned, liking the Keith that sang with him in the pizza place or who was open to his emotions. Not this dumb-dude-bro type who only thought about hot girls. Or gave really cheap excuses when asked about it.

"You ready Liam?" Keith asked, as he nodded. The two walking to the weight room. A lot of Liam hoping that Keith wasn't a fake person or anything... but that couldn't be...could it?

 

    

 

     Zayn was actually starting to feel better. He still couldn't taste food that well but he was eating more and his nose was less stuffed up too, so that was good. Laying on his bed, still, Zayn wondered if he felt good enough to go back for Friday, he did only have one class and most likely wouldn't miss too much. Looking at the time, he had a feeling Liam would be showing up soon.

"I mean he's just dropping off notes, it's not like he's going to want to stay or whatever" Zayn mumbled to himself,

"He probably forgot, hanging out with Keith or something" he added rudely, sure that the two guys had been glued at the hip for the past couple days. A pang of anger appearing when he thought back to how Keith kept interjecting himself into his and Liam's conversations.

"I bet he wouldn't even notice if I came back or not" Zayn thought, blowing his nose, his mood falling as he thought about Liam with Keith. Propping himself up against the headboard, Zayn reached over to his laptop.

"Maybe some music will help things along" he thought, clicking on his favorite internet radio website.

 

_"Something is missing in my life"_  
_"I keep looking I'm feeling kinda shook"_  
_"Someone tell me, where have I gone wrong"_  
_"I feel lonely, lost and incomplete"_  
_"Something is missing in my life, in my life"_

 Zayn skipped to the next song as fast as his internet allowed him but for some reason the song was playing somewhere else, somewhere outside?

"What the heck?" Zayn mumbled, getting up he saw Liam's car pull into the driveway and he could hear the song playing, rather loudly from his car speakers. Taking a deep breath Zayn grabbed another blanket and sat on his bed, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Waiting for what felt like five minutes the doorbell finally rang and Zayn made his way downstairs. Making sure he didn't trip in his blanket when he was walking. Taking a deep breath he opened the front door, cool air grazing his face, causing him to shiver slightly. Liam offered a small smile as Zayn stood aside to let him in.

"Sorry I'm late" Liam started and Zayn just kinda waved the comment off, not wanting to know if it was about Keith or not.

"I stopped at the store to get you some stuff" he said, Zayn feeling sheepish all of a sudden.

"You...you didn't have to do that Liam" Zayn managed to get out, Liam shook his head,

"Oh yes I did, look I got you your favorite soup and some more tissues and some cream for your nose. I know how dried out it gets when you get a cold" he stated holding out the plastic bag for Zayn to take, along with his notebook. Zayn took the bag, looking down at his feet, he was unsure of what to say.

"Well, uh I better get going then" Liam said lowly, although his tone made it sound like he wanted to stay, did he? What about their fight?

"You...uh you can stay for a bit can't you?...Please?" Zayn choked out, hoping this wouldn't turn out bad. Liam perked up a little and smiled.

"Of course I can stay for a bit" he replied happily, taking off his shoes. Zayn walked back up to his room and Liam followed, almost sheepishly, where things really that tense between them? Sitting on his bed, Liam stood in the doorway,

"Am I going to catch your cold?" He asked jokingly but still serious. Zayn rolled his eyes,

"No Liam, I washed all my blankets and stuff and I'm passed the contamination stage too, so you're safe" He explained, Liam giggling at his nasly sounding voice. Liam sat at the end of Zayn's bed, next to him. Zayn's face was heating up, he knew they had to talk about Monday but how? Should he just bring it up, plain and simple? Liam sighed and stood up and then crouched down in front of Zayn.

"Zayn look about what happened....I'm  _so so so_  sorry, you have no idea how much I regret what I said" Liam began, his face pretty downcast.

"I didn't mean any of it, you're not stupid...oh my God Zayn not at all. You're a great and wonderful, amazing person and I'm so sorry" Liam finished, Zayn looking into his eyes and knew he meant it.

"I actually came over the next day to pick you up but you weren't home" Liam admitted,

"I went with my dad" Zayn replied lowly as Liam chuckled, his face getting serious again.

"Zayn, Keith's uncle had died, that's why I was with him." Liam stopped and drew in a deep breath,

"I knew what he was going through, with my Grandpa and all and...I just wanted to help you know" He went on. Zayn's guilt was at an all time high,  he recalled how hard it was for Liam when his Grandpa had passed away. Those late night phone calls, where Zayn cooed him to sleep because he was crying or if he just wanted to talk. It was  _still_ hard for him to talk about. Zayn's eyes were tearing up and he knew Liam noticed, falling back onto his bed Zayn let out a raspy laugh.

"Liam _I'm_ so sorry, you must think I'm the most selfish person ever" he sighed as Liam stood up,

"Z-" Liam started but Zayn stopped him,

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain, I should have listened but I was so..." Zayn trailed off.

"Hurt?" Liam answered and Zayn nodded, Liam climbed back onto the bed and laid next to him, Zayn turning away from him. Feeling embarrassed if anything.

"Z, it's okay, I..I was supposed to meet you and I didn't, you had every right to be upset with me" Liam cooed, pulling Zayn closer to him. Zayn sniffed, now because he was crying and not because of his cold. Liam grabbed a few tissues and Zayn blew his nose, loudly he may add. Throwing them away Liam put his hand on his shoulder, rolling over Zayn buried his face into Liam's chest. Zayn didn't care about anything at this point, it was just him and Liam and it's all he wanted.

"I missed you a lot babe" Liam said softly as he wrapped his arms around Zayn's back,

"I really missed you too Li" Zayn choked out as they held each other. Liam was so warm and comfortable,

"You can stay right?" He mumbled as Liam laughed,

"I'm not going anywhere Z" Liam answered softly.

 

    

 

     Liam held onto Zayn as his breathing evened out and he knew he had fallen asleep. Rubbing small circles on Zayn's back Liam let out a sigh. He didn't want to think about Keith or Val or anything he just...he just wanted to be here with Zayn, even if he kept sniffing every few minutes. Zayn nuzzled into Liam's neck,

"Li, I'm cold can you cover us up please" Zayn mumbled out lowly, Liam sure he was talking in his sleep. Liam grabbed another blanket and covered them up with it, Zayn sighing and falling back asleep again.

"Wait, us?" Liam thought, grinning at the concept, 

"I don't think I would mind that" He added as he cuddled into him, Zayn still holding tightly to Liam's waist, just like normal...like when the'yd sleep together. Liam wanted to tell Zayn more about how he felt when he and Zayn were fighting but....did that matter now? Things were thankfully okay. Liam took in a breath and looked up at the ceiling.

 "Oh Zayn, you had no idea how much I missed you, Seeing you but not being with you. It was really hard" Liam started, knowing Zayn was out but wanting to say it anyway.

"I don't ever want to lose you.....I want to stay with you...Zayn" Liam whispered out, Zayn not responding in the least. Liam's thoughts wandered to his conversation with Louis and how he didn't want Zayn finding out he was gay....if he found out it would ruin everything and then he would lose Zayn permanently, not just for a few days. Liam knew he wouldn't be able to handle that, it would be far too much take.

 "This....is for the best, isn't it?" Liam asked himself, wondering if it was really true.

 "Li?...Are you still here?" Zayn asked lowly, his voice heavy with sleep, Liam was surprised.

"Yeah babe, I'm still here" He replied softly, feeling Zayn smile against his neck,

"Mmm, good" he mumbled as Liam chuckling at how cute he was being. At the same time he heard footsteps on the stairway outside Zayn's room.

"Oh Zayn's parents must be home" Liam thought, 

"Well this wouldn't be the first time they've seen us sleeping like this" He added lightly, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep, Mrs Malik opened the door.

"Zayn, Liam's car in the the driveway but you-" Mrs Malik stopped, Liam heard her walk closer to the bed,

"See Zayn, I  _knew_ it would work out just fine" Mrs Malik stated softly as she hurried away. Liam was confused.

"What would work out fine?" He questioned, probably about their fight..right?

 "Wait she's back" Liam thought again. Hearing low voices Liam tried to determine what they were saying,

 "I'm glad things evened out for them" Mr Malik whispered,

"I know but don't bring it up, he'll tell us when he's ready" Mrs Malik replied. Hearing them leave again Liam sighed. Time passed and he wondered if he was going to be spending the night too, suddenly his phone went off and scaring both himself and Zayn, who jumped awake.

 "Liam are you alright? Where are you?" Mrs Payne asked, sounding concerned.

"Hey mom, I'm really sorry, I'm fine...I'm at Zayn's" Liam replied, not knowing he'd be over so long.

 "Oh alright, is everything okay with you two?" She asked, Liam looking down at Zayn and smiling.

 "I'll explain when I get home"  he commented, 

 "I see, well it's best if you come home now. Dinner will be ready soon. I love you" Mrs Payne stated

 "Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you too, bye" Liam said before hanging up. The conversation was rather short but Liam knew it was time to go. Zayn blinked at him with sleepy eyes as he slowly let go of Liam.

 "Sorry babe I have to go" Liam said softly as Zayn turned on his light,

"I know" he replied, sounding rather sad about it. Liam felt bad, its not like he wanted to leave but...

"I'll be back again tomorrow" Liam stated, Zayn nodding quietly. Walking down to the front door, Zayn opened it as Liam took his leave.

"Feel better for me okay?" He said as he slightly cupped Zayn's cheek, who offered a smile and nod in return. The cold fall air hit Liam like a brick, who after cuddling with Zayn, felt colder then he should have. Liam didn't want to entertain the thought that things could always be like this....life isn't a fairy tale. It's not like he and Zayn could be an "Us" could they? 

 "Wait that's right Zayn isn't...." Liam began, although he he felt he made progress with coming to terms with being gay, he couldn't let himself get too carried away with Zayn. Even though when things like this happened, he felt so calm, like it was just natural for the two of them to be together this way.

 "No Liam....just don't think about this anymore" he sighed sadly as he began driving back to his house, the sensation of Zayn's arms still on his waist.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, they made up and cuddled. That's a plus in my book haha  
> What about Keith though? Who is Liam getting to know?  
> Do you think Cassie will stay one step ahead of that task force?  
> Did you catch the renamed 1D songs?  
> Let me know in the comments  
> Other than that guess we'll find out next time!


	10. Empty Fullness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good? I hope so.  
> Ready for another chapter?  
> I hope there is more fluff haha  
> Enjoy! Comment too please!  
> (Own nothing)

 

 

      Zayn let out a frustrated groan as he had trouble falling asleep after Liam left. 

"I wished he could have spent the night.....Man I really am getting selfish now" he mumbled, rolling over for the eighth time in only three minutes. Sitting up and grabbing his sketch book, he felt just drawing some random stuff would help his mind relax, the clock read 12:04 but Zayn didn't really care. He wasn't going to class tomorrow anyway. He started drawing light lines along the page, not really sure what it was going to turn into. Sometimes one thing would turn into another and then a picture would form on the page. Other times he had a clear image in his head and would go from there. It really just depended on the picture and how he was feeling. Zayn, more or less, came to the conclusion that he was drawing a face,

 "Okay, I'll just roll with it then" He mumbled as he started to shape the head and the nose.

"No the lips need to be fuller" Zayn thought erasing the mouth and trying again. After trying a few more times and finally getting it right, he moved up to the eyes. Zayn stopped after he finished lightly sketching the eyes, a dry laugh escaping his lips.

"It's Liam, I'm drawing  _Liam_ " Zayn mumbled as he put his sketch book down and placed his head in his hands,

"This had gotta be unhealthy or something" he thought as he just couldn't get Liam out of his head. The thought of him coming over with things to help him feel better was a causing his stomach to do flips. Not only that but after their apology they cuddled and it was great and...ugh.

"He didn't seem in any rush to leave either" Zayn pondered as he looked at his sketch book, picking it up and drawing again. Fleshing out the eyes and eyebrows, Zayn moved up to do the hair.

 "Liam used to have longer hair in high school, he was cute then....not that he isn't cute now. Now's he's really..like  _oomph_ " he thought as he tried his best to recreate Liam's current hairstyle. Using his hand to blend the pencil into the paper and create shadows and depth, he was finding it harder to stay awake.

"Now that I want to stay up I'm falling asleep" He said lowly as he looked at his semi completed picture and let out a yawn. Not wanting to be deterred Zayn kept going. An hour passed as he finally put the finishing touches on the picture.

"Well now I need to hide it and never let him find it" Zayn joked to himself, even though he knew it was true and that part made him a little sad. Tearing the page along the seam and stuffing it into a folder filled with other old drawings, Zayn closed his sketch book and put it next to his bed. Fixing his pillows and laying back down, he sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Why can't things just work out?" Zayn asked, himself mostly, although he was scared that the crashing feeling of reality would answer and ruin everything. Turning off his light and rolling over to the empty side of the bed where Liam had been only a few hours before. Zayn entertained the thought that things could always be that way, Liam spending the night and them...sleeping together. Zayn wishing he could put his arms Liam's waist again and find the familiar part of his back that he would rub if Liam was having a hard time sleeping. Or when Liam would rest his chin on the top of Zayn's head and how he wished he could kiss him goodnight and then wake up and find him still there....because they would belong to each other. Zayn didn't realize that he was beginning to cry as delved deeper into those thoughts.

"Get a hold of yourself Zayn, it's just a stupid dream" he told himself as he wiped his eyes and rolled to face away from the other half of his bed.

"That's right...just an unobtainable dream" Zayn said softly as he finally let sleep take over, his mind finally at ease as he drifted asleep.

 

    

 

       Liam had an awful time sleeping after he got home last night. Not only was he thinking about Zayn more then he should have but he didn't end up falling asleep until around four. It was like he couldn't sleep without Zayn being with him tonight. Was that normal? He was trying to ignore feelings like this and here they were, front and center all night. So much so he couldn't sleep.

 "Maybe I should have spent the night or something" Liam thought. His door opening, Mrs Payne ready to leave for her job.

 "Liam? Sweetie are you feeling okay?" Mrs Payne asked as Liam grunted out an answer,

"I just fell asleep a few hours ago" he mumbled into his pillow as Mrs Payne sighed.

"Are you missing anything important today?" She asked again as Liam shook his head, well more or less. Mrs Payne leaned down and kissed his head,

"Well I'm heading off now, if you go over to Zayn's tell him I said hello" She said before leaving as Liam fell back asleep again.

"Wait.....why would she say that?" Liam thought after a few more hours had passed, waking up around ten.

"I hate getting up late but I guess it can't be helped" He stated as he finished cleaning up in the bathroom and heading down to eat. Liam recalled everything that happened when he went to Zayn's yesterday. The apology, the make up and then the cuddling on Zayn's bed with him falling asleep while Liam held him. It made Liam's heart skip a beat, just... _all_ of it. Especially holding Zayn, not that it was new but still. 

 "Ugh...I'm supposed to  _not_ feel like this...right?" Liam thought, not wanting to ruin things with Zayn over him being too....forward about things.

 "Nope...ignoring it" He added quickly, biting his lip, still feeling conflicted about the whole thing. He put his spoon down as he looked out the window to see a crisp fall day, the sun shinning brightly as leaves continued to fall off the trees.

 "So are we all good now? I mean has he really forgiven me?" Liam asked himself as he put his empty bowl into the sink. He still felt massive regret for when they had fought before and most of it was his fault but Zayn still blamed himself.

"I wish I could take it all back. Zayn should have never had to feel that" Liam thought as he went into the family room and sat in the armchair. Turning the T.V on and flipping through the channels, Liam realized that nothing good was ever played during the day because everyone was at school or work.

"Now I really don't know what to do" Liam sighed, granted it was Friday and he didn't have to worry about homework till a little later. That and even though he did want to head to Zayn's it was a bit early, maybe around noon? Liam sat for a bit when he suddenly thought of Keith,

"Oh man, I should let him know I'm not coming in today" Liam commented as he pulled out his phone and looked at the time. 

"Still in class though, I don't want to interrupt or anything" He said pausing as he was going to reply to one of Keith's previous messages. Deciding to watch the weather for an hour Liam figured if were to leave now he could surprise Zayn. Grabbing a few of his favorite movies and his keys Liam threw his coat on and headed over to Zayn's.

 

    

 

      Liam rang the bell and hoped he wasn't still sleeping, after waiting for a few moments the door opened to reveal a better looking Zayn then yesterday.

"Li..Liam? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at class?" Zayn asked in disbelief as Liam smirked in response. 

"Actually I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night and I woke up so late that going was kinda pointless" he admitted as Zayn let him in, still looking at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you here though? I mean not that its' bad I just..." Zayn asked as Liam felt like he was unwanted,

 "I uh, thought you'd be lonely and I came to keep you company" Liam confessed shyly, hoping Zayn would let him stay.

"Th..thanks Li, that was really sweet" He stated softly as Liam just kinda looked down at the floor,

"I brought some movies we could watch" Liam chirped, holding the DVDs for Zayn to take,

"Oh man Revengers? I love that movie" he said happily,,

"I know, so do I that's why I brought it" Liam laughed as they headed into the family room. Liam saw Zayn had moved his things to the couch and was lounging there today. Trying to make room for Liam, he was moving everything around. Liam feeling bad, like he was intruding or something.

"Zayn it's okay, I'll sit over here" Liam said plainly as Zayn stopped and looked at him.

"Are you sure...we can sit together" He expressed, Liam smiling at him,

"No it's fine really, you most likely had everything the way you wanted it before I got here" Liam joked as Zayn looked a little put off.

"Well that isn't-" He started but then stopped as he sat down on the couch and covered himself up in his blanket. Liam walked over and put the DVD in and grabbed the remote, sitting in a nearby arm chair he hit play and the movie started.

"I can't get enough of Corporal England. He has to be in my top five" Zayn commented as Liam nodded,

 "Right? I really like  Copper Man  but then  Yellow Spider Gal  is really cool too" Liam went on as Zayn laughed in response. The movie was at it's half way point when Liam's phone went off in his pocket. Pausing the movie, much to Zayn's dismay, Liam looked at the screen.

"Keith" He thought as he looked at Zayn,

"I need to take this fast" Liam said, running to the other room. Answering his phone Keith's voice traveled through the receiver.

"Liam? Are you doing okay? Did you end up getting sick?" Keith asked right off the bat as Liam couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"Uh I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night. I woke up really late and it was too late to head in so.." Liam said, mostly true. 

"Oh I get it, well you didn't miss much, was a little lonely without you though" Keith added lowly Liam not sure if he heard him right, not that it was a bad thing...right? Keith then went on to explain a funny story that happened during class, Liam didn't want to be rude and cut him off but he was here with Zayn and leaving him was rude too. After ten minutes of talking Keith had to go, Liam wouldn't have minded this but the timing was off.

"Yeah I'll be in on Monday, don't worry, okay bye" Liam said quickly before hanging up the phone and returning to Zayn. Liam walked back to the family room to find Zayn, now laying down on the couch, still covered up.

 "Hey Zayn, are you okay?" Liam asked, hoping he wasn't starting to feel worse again,

"Fine, lets finish the movie" Zayn stated, almost rudely. Liam sat back down and hit play. The rest of the time felt a little tense, Zayn didn't say anything and anytime Liam did talk he didn't respond. Liam knew how to get Zayn back to normal, standing up he went over and stood by the couch.

"Make room Z" Liam commanded as Zayn just kept watching the movie. Liam then sat down near Zayn's torso and leaned back,

"Fine I'll just stay like this" Liam joked as Zayn attempted to push him off but with how he was feeling it wasn't happening.

"Liam go back to your chair" he said out of no where, Liam actually a little hurt by it. Not wanting to show it Liam laughed. He always kinda laughed when people were rude to him. Zayn must of picked up on it and his expression changing,

"Li, I didn't mean it like that" Zayn said quickly as Liam shook his head and stood up, but was stopped by Zayn taking his hand.

"Its okay just stay" He added softly as Liam's hand felt warm, being held by Zayn's.

"I better not, you need your rest" Liam stated in a hurry, moving back to the chair. 

"I can't give in to these thoughts, not  _now_ " he thought to himself as the movie finished up, still wishing he wouldn't have been stupid and sat with Zayn but this is for the best, regardless how he really felt.

   

 

      "Stupid Keith, always messing everything up" Zayn thought, his mood ruined because Keith just had to call and talk for ten minutes, guess that shows where Zayn stood on Liam's list. Even though deep down he knew it wasn't true. The movie was over and they were just watching a random T.V. show at this point, although Zayn wasn't really in the mood. He did however feel bad about telling Liam to bug off but Keith just made him so  _angry_. It was jealousy, plain and simple, not that he'd ever admit it. But Liam seemed to be getting closer to him lately and it just, it just....

"Zayn? You okay over there?" Liam asked, Zayn not realizing his face must have looked how he felt,

"Oh yeah, sorry Li" Zayn said quickly as they went back to the show.

"So it will be Halloween in a few weeks" Liam said, almost as if he was leading into something else.

"That's right, the month's almost over" Zayn replied plainly as Liam let out a chuckle.

"No..well yeah but I thought it would be fun to go to a haunted house or something. Like we did before Louis and Harry went off to college" Liam explained, clearly excited by the idea. Zayn  _hated_ haunted houses, everyone knew it. Granted when he went with Liam he felt...safer but the idea wasn't really going over well in his head.

"I don't know Li, I really don't like that kinda stuff" Zayn confessed as Liam walked over to the couch again, Zayn making room this time.

"I know but it's like...our thing for Halloween you know?" he admitted, 

"It was one of the last times we were  _all_ together" Liam added lowly, Zayn understanding now. He patted Liam's leg and offered a smile, Liam smiling in return.

"Oh Liam" Zayn said, knowing he'd regret going if he did but Liam was looking so sad and Zayn couldn't have that could he?

"It'll be fun, and afterword if you aren't  _too_ messed up we can get a bite to eat or something" Liam offered as Zayn rolled his eyes,

"Your faith in me is amazing Liam" he said in a sarcastic tone as Liam laughed again. Zayn let out a big sigh and looked at Liam again,

"He's making those puppy dog eyes again" He thought, Liam probably not even aware of it himself.

"Fine! We can go" Zayn said throwing up his arms in defeat as Liam grinned widely,

"It'll be fun I promise!" Liam exclaimed as he hugged Zayn. Both falling back onto the couch again, Liam still holding on.

"I'll be with you the whole time" he chuckled as Zayn sighed again,

 "Promise?" he asked softly,

 "I promise babe" Liam replied gently.

"I better not get  _too_ many nightmares from this" Zayn said sternly as Liam laughed again, shaking his head. Zayn didn't mind feeling Liam's body heat like this, the way they were semi-laying together on the couch, Liam suddenly looked rather sullen and sat up,

"I..uh forgot to ask but do you have my notebook?" He asked awkwardly. Zayn wondering where that came from.

 "I wasn't actually able to copy it yet" He said sheepishly as Liam smiled,

"Nah you're fine, I only remembered it now, I don't really need it till class anyway" Liam explained as he got off the couch and sat on the floor instead. Zayn noticed him pull out his phone and look at the screen,

"Sorry Keith keeps texting me" Liam commented as he put his phone back in his pocket. Zayn trying really hard to not show his disdain. It was around three now and the sky was already showing signs of clouding over before the sun goes down.

"How about some radio?" Liam asked as he walked to the stereo system by the window and turned it on but kept the volume low so they could still talk and such.

"Alright you radio dreamers, time for a nice dance song to get you up and moving!" the DJ exclaimed as the song began,

 

_"Who is he anyway, he's not so fine"_   
_"Who is he anyway, what's he got that's better then mine"_   
_"He acts like a king, if you know what I mean"_   
_"They think he's the best but I'm not impressed"_   
_"Who is he anyway, makes me want to scream and shout"_   
_"Who is he"_

 

Liam just kinda nodded along with the song while Zayn could, like, always, relate to the song, in one way or another.

"Do you ever feel Five Directions are the _only_ band in the world sometimes?" Liam asked as Zayn couldn't nod in agreement fast enough. Other songs played afterword but Liam was recalling things that happened when he missed class the day before.

"Sounds kinda boring...no offense" Zayn stated lightly as Liam laughed,

"I admit it was pretty normal stuff" he replied as they heard the front door open and realized Zayn's dad was home already.

"Felling better Zayn? Oh Liam?" Mr Malik asked as he walked into the family room,

"Hello Mr Malik, I just came by to see Zayn" Liam said as Mr Malik smiled.

"No need to feel shy Liam, you're always welcome here" he said as he kissed the top of Zayn's head then Liam's, which made him giggle.

"I'm feeling better dad thanks" Zayn said as his father looked pleased. Liam grabbed the few things he brought and stood by the couch,

"I better be going Z, it's late and you still need rest" Liam stated as Zayn felt a little disappointed about him leaving already. Despite nearly spending the whole day together.

"Are you sure? We can watch Levada Nevada together later or something" Zayn offered but Liam shook his head,

"My mom and I are shopping after she gets home. So I need to be ready and such" He explained as Zayn sighed. Walking Liam to the door Zayn was really glad he stopped by,

"Li..I'm really happy you came over, thanks" Zayn said softly as Liam just smiled,

"What are friends for right Z?" Liam said, in an almost awkward tone. Zayn tried not to show the disappointment of the glaring truth on his face. Liam left and he was left feeling, well semi crushed. Yeah he and Liam were friends and he was always  _so_ happy with it that way. Even so, he was still holding onto the hope that things could change and they could....be together. Zayn headed back to the couch and laid down again, trying not to focus so much on a future that was...impossible.

 

   

     

      Liam was a bit happier then he should of been when he was driving Zayn to school again on Tuesday, it was just, he was so glad things...they, were back to normal. Zayn was tired as usual but Liam didn't care, he was here and that was all he cared about.

"Ready to get back to classes Z?" Liam asked as Zayn just shrugged,

"I kinda liked staying home" he replied plainly as Liam laughed.

"I have to admit I didn't not enjoy it" he joked as Zayn chuckled in response

 "See?" He joked, Liam smiling in response. The drive went on as Liam tried to focus on the road and not keep turning to look at Zayn. He was starting to drift off again, which was understandable. He's been sleeping in these past few days and Tuesday mornings were pretty early so Liam wasn't too surprised by it. Hopefully when they reached campus Liam would be able to get Zayn up without a hassle or anything.

"Maybe some radio will help" Liam thought hitting one of the preset button, it was the middle of a song and it was some girl band, that's different.

_"I come right out say what I feel"_   
_"I won't mince words, you got my appeal"_   
_"Baby I like, I like your style, I like your style"_   
_"I get right to the point, you don't belong with that kinda guy"_   
_"You and me, we could make some noise, are you willing to try"_

 

 Liam, for some reason, couldn't help but think of Keith when the song ended. It was really sweet of him to call and on top of that be worried about him too.

"I wonder if he went to that party on Friday night?" Liam asked himself quietly.

"Did you say something Li?" Zayn mumbled. Liam had to think of something and fast,

"No just we're here and you need to wake up" he stated lightly, Zayn mumbling something about wanting to head back to sleep again, Liam laughed in return. Pulling into the parking lot and finding a space, the two left the car and began walking to the Main Building.

"Remember I'm working out again today" Liam reminded Zayn who in turn remained silent. Liam was starting to wonder if Zayn would ever warm up to Keith. He was a good guy, if they really took time he was sure they'd get along...right? Getting in the building Zayn looked at his phone,

 "Liam I better get to class, we're starting in a bit" he said as Liam nodded, kinda upset they couldn't sit together.

"Well yeah okay, I'll see you in English then" Liam replied and he swore it looked like Zayn leaned in for a minute there, but he left so fast afterword that Liam couldn't tell. Suddenly he felt someone throw their arm around his shoulders, making him jump.

"Liam! I'm glad you're back. Feeling okay?" Keith asked as Liam just nodded happily. Keith seemingly pulling him closer.

"Hey, my friend's in class and he said we could "dorm sit" for him" Keith said, adding air quotes and making Liam chuckle.

"Yeah...that sounds good. I just need to be back for Zayn before class" he said taking one more quick look to where Zayn left. Keith not replying to that part of his sentence...again.

 "So you're all better then?" Keith asked as they crossed campus Liam jokingly shaking his head.

"Keith I told you I'm  _not_ sick" he retorted but in a light manner, Keith making a funny face at him. Liam had a feeling this was the same dorm where he and Keith had the talk about his Uncle, although he never actually saw who it belonged to. Walking up to the eighth or ninth floor Keith pulled out a key and let Liam in. They took off their shoes and put down their bags, sitting down on a loveseat looking chair, or maybe just a really tiny couch? In the back corner of the room.

"Chilly today" Liam commented as he pulled his hoodie closer to his body. Wondering if he should start bringing his coat in with him. Even though it's such a hassle carrying it around all day, with his two bags already. Keith kinda looked at him and suddenly put his arm around Liam's shoulders again.

"Better?" He asked softly as Liam's face was warmer then a moment ago, that's for sure. They stayed like that for at least ten minutes as they talked. Why was he so nervous? It's not a big deal or anything.

"Keith seems so natural about this" Liam thought, he started thinking about Zayn again when Keith brought up what he did during his weekend.

"Great, now I feel guilty..but why? It's not like Zayn and I are...." Liam forced his thoughts away and focused back on Keith. When he was with Keith he didn't need to worry about things like that...right? He could put those thoughts away for later...yeah later.

 "Oh Keith did you do anything on Friday after school?  Didn't Val mention a party?" Liam asked trying not to lead on that he knew more than that. Keith's face kinda dropped and Liam felt he asked too much. Removing his arm from Liam's shoulders and standing up, Keith let out a small sigh.

"Yeah but I didn't stay the whole time" He started as Liam just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It's just, the team guys are so into getting drunk and partying and this and that and...I'm not  _like that_ Liam. I can't talk to them about the things we talk about and I try to relate to them but I really can't. That's why I like spending time with you, we can just be us, not stupid frat guy Keith" Keith went on, Liam was surprised, he didn't know Keith felt this way about the other team members.

"I don't know, does that make sense?" Keith asked sheepishly as Liam nodded,

"No Keith I  _totally_ understand. I feel the same way to be honest. I could never stand guys like that, still can't" He answered honestly. Recalling all the jerks Louis and Harry had to put up with in high school. Nine times out of ten they were on some kind of sports team. Liam's thoughts shifted, if he came out...would that happen to him too? If he and Zayn.....

 "Right? I mean it's...almost embarrassing to be on the same team as them sometimes" Kieth whispered, snapping Liam back to their conversation.

"And frankly, I like  _this_ you a whole lot better than a frat guy" Liam added as Keith smiled,

"Thanks Liam, that really means a lot" he replied softly, sitting back beside him. Liam felt better knowing this was the real Keith. Not that stupid other guy who was acting rather flippant about people and their feelings.

 

    

          "Zayn! I'm so glad your back, I was worried" Cassie said as they walked up the stairs after Math.

 "Thanks Cassie" Zayn grinned as they reached the small lounge and sat down she pulled out a folder. 

 "So, I picked the music for the flash mob  _AND_ I have to tell you about the "Special Task Force" Cassie said, the second half lower then the first.

"The what?" Zayn asked, hoping this wouldn't get weird but he had a feeling it would,

"Well someone made a task force to find the Toilet Bandit and I joined up. This way I can mislead them and keep myself one step ahead" Cassie explained as Zayn tried not to laugh but failed.

"I'm sorry Cassie this is just  _too_ weird" he admitted as she shrugged like it wasn't a weird set of circumstances. Other students passed through the lounge as other classes were getting out now too.

"Try not to get too carried away" Zayn remarked as Cassie sighed but laughed afterword.

"So no Liam today?" she asked as he shook his head,

"No he's here just not sure where" Zayn answered looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Liam nearby. Zayn had a sinking feeling that he was with Keith again, surprise, surprise. Cassie must of caught on because she looked rather upset too.

"Sorry Zayn" she offered as he just shrugged. Zayn needed to let this go, clearly nothing was going to happen between them....okay that was  _painful_ to think of.

"Oh, so Five Directions is under attack again from their awful managers" Cassie exclaimed suddenly,

"Nyaz was spotted taking pictures with some random girl but then Mail took the same pictures and they are so real it hurts" Cassie went on as Zayn only nodded, not really sure what was happening but it sounded kinda stupid.

"Why don't they just make music and be famous for that?" Zayn asked seriously as Cassie shook her head,

"I don't know Zayn, I _don't_ know" she said dramatically. With that Zayn figured he better leave for class or he'd be late.

"I'll see you later Cassie" he said as he left for class,

 "Yep have a good class" she replied, heading to her own destination. He hoped Liam would be there already, since he never came back to the lounge. Making sure not to run into any other students on his way over to class, Zayn felt...neglected, granted Liam could live his own life but..

 "Whatever I don't care" he mumbled as he walked into class.

"Oh Zayn, are you feeling better?" Ms Haman asked as she stood at the front desk,

"Yeah, more or less thanks" Zayn answered, in a semi joking manner, Ms Haman smiling a little in return. Taking his seat, Liam still wasn't there, Zayn turned on his computer and took out his notebook waiting for class to start. After a few more minutes Liam and Keith turned up, Zayn not really sure how to feel.

"Sorry Z, Keith and I were dorm sitting for one of his friends" Liam explained as Zayn just kinda nodded as Ms Haman began to talk. After a short lesson they were working on their papers again, Zayn having no trouble getting back into it after being out. Liam was busy working as well, despite Keith talking to him now and then, making Zayn uncomfortable to say the least.

_"Doesn't it hurt, doesn't it burn"_  
"Someone else is in your place and you won't forgive"  
"Does it break your heart, jealousy baby"  
"It consumes your soul making you lose control jeal-"

 

"Sorry everyone, I couldn't find the headphone jack" a student said loudly as a few other students laughed, Ms Haman was trying not to look too amused at the random song playing loudly. Zayn was less then amused as the song only made things more clear for him.

 "Zayn? Can you help me out fast?" Liam asked as Zayn grinned, leaning over to help Liam with his paper. He pointed out a few run on sentences as Liam jotted down what he said in his notebook. They were leaning closer together now and Zayn was feeling warmer than a few moments ago.

"I can't wait for lunch, I'm starving" Liam whispered into Zayn's ear, he turned his head a little and they close enough to....

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" someone shouted in the hallway, both guys jumping apart. Zayn looked over to see a girl watching something on her phone in the hallway, he let out a breath. Liam looking rather flustered as well, both going back to their respective papers.

"Th..thanks Zayn" Liam mumbled out as he just nodded, feeling as awkward as Liam looked he was sure.

 "I really hope no one noticed" Zayn thought, his mind reeling about how nice Liam looked today, or how soft his eyes looked.

 "Great now I'm losing my focus" he thought, concentrating extra hard on his work now.

   

 

      "Get a hold of yourself, we're in school" Liam scolded in his head as Critical Thinking was nearing it's end. All Liam could think about was almost kissing Zayn in English and how he looked and how Liam felt about the whole thing and UGH. Glancing over, Zayn was busying writing as usual as Liam had a semi better time keeping up with the slides, though he still missed things here and there.

"He almost looked like he wanted..." Liam started but then stopped, not wanting to have false hope over this. Trying his hardest to focus on his work and not Zayn, or how nice he looked today or how nice his beard looked or that his voice still had a high pitch because of his cold and how cute it sounded. Liam stood up to go to the bathroom, Zayn giving him a confused look as he rushed out of the room.

"I gotta stop this" he said lowly to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. Splashing some water on his face didn't really help him feel any better. It  only made Liam question why people always did it on T.V. shows.

 "Just think about working out later or Keith" he thought as he looked at himself in the mirror, trying to focus on his and Keith's little moment in the dorm before class.

"This isn't really helping because now I feel guilty again" Liam sighed as he headed back to class. Sitting down and looking at the clock Liam felt going to the bathroom was rather pointless because he only had four minutes left.

"Okay class let's pick this up on Thursday" Ms Foster commented as everyone started packing up and heading out.

"Ready for lunch Li?" Zayn questioned as Liam recalled what he said in English,

"Yeah I am, I'm starving" he laughed as Zayn smiled at him, Keith waiting for Liam so they could go. Heading off and Liam glanced outside and noticed it was raining,

"Rain again?  I feel like it's  _always_ raining" He stated as Zayn shook his head.

"It is Fall after all, soon it'll be snowing" Zayn replied as Liam didn't mind that much, he had always enjoyed the snow. Crossing the bridge to the Main Building and heading to the cafeteria Liam noticed Val hadn't shown up yet.

"Val not joining us today?" Liam asked, hoping he didn't sound too glad about it, Keith shrugged.

"Usually she's here by now, maybe she got caught up in something" He replied as they passed other students heading to the same place. Passing the work out room Keith turned and grinned at Liam,

"Hope you're ready for our workout today" He asked as Liam couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah I am, hope you can keep up" he joked as his stomach did a small flip, Keith merely laughing. Liam felt Zayn poke his shoulder as they entered the second floor of the cafeteria,

"Liam I brought my lunch, so I'll get us a table up here" Zayn commented as Liam smiled at him.

"Okay sounds good Z, we'll be right back" he replied, he and Keith heading downstairs. After looking through what they had today, none of which seemed very appetizing. Liam was starting to think he should have brought his lunch too.

"What are you going to get Liam?" Keith asked as he already had his food,

"I think I'll get a sub....again" he responded as he walked over to the sub station. After a few minutes of standing in line and then ordering and then standing in the checkout line, Liam was getting tried of waiting.

"So you got any big plans for Halloween? It's only in about two weeks I think" Keith commented as Liam smiled at the thought.

"Actually I was able to convince Zayn to go to some haunted houses with me this year. We used to go with our high school friends but they went to college further out. Liam explained as the line moved slowly.

 "So it was kinda our thing when we were all together and I'd like to go back. It was really fun last year" he finished as Keith nodded, looking rather interested in the whole thing.

"Sounds really cool, I don't remember the last time I went to a haunted house" he commented as Liam felt an idea forming in his head.

"Would you want to come with us? It would be fun to hang out outside of school" Liam asked lightly as Keith's face lit up.

"Yeah that would be really cool. It's fun to be scared sometimes ya know?" he joked as he paid for his meal.

 "Yeah, sometimes it is" Liam replied, feeling a bit more giddy about inviting Keith than he thought he would. 

 "Maybe this way Zayn and Keith could become friends. If they spend time together outside of school and they get to know each other better, it could be okay" He told himself, hoping things would go well. The more the merrier, right?

 

    

 

     Zayn blew his nose for what seemed like the fifth time as he waited for Liam to get back, and to a lesser extent Keith. When they headed over here Liam acted like he wasn't even there. It's like Keith takes up all his attention or something, and if Liam does say something to him Keith just interjects and makes it all about him.

 "I don't see the appeal" Zayn mumbled rudely as he ate some chips, not wanting to eat his whole lunch without Liam. After about ten minutes the two finally showed up, Keith laughing like he just heard the funniest thing in the world.

"Sorry Z, the lines were really long" Liam apologized as Zayn just shrugged it off. Hoping he'd be able to eat his whole meal. Even though he felt better, his appetite wasn't fully back yet.

 "So guess what Z?" Liam asked excitedly, after getting a few bites into his sub.

"What?" Zayn asked back, knowing it must be something since he looked so thrilled about it. Liam looked over at Keith and Zayn suddenly felt himself worry.

"Keith is going to come to the haunted house with us" Liam exclaimed happily as Keith nodded and grinned, almost in a in your face way. Zayn feigned excitement the best he could right now, although he was actually rather upset.

"It was supposed to be just  _us_ " Zayn thought sadly as Liam looked as happy as ever.

"It'll be great, Keith will meet up with us there and we can just hang out and have a good time" Liam went on but Zayn was only passively listening at this point. Eating his food and trying not to look  _too_ disgusted about the whole turn of events. Liam and Keith chatted about the plan to meet up and where to go and how to get there, Zayn chiming in when needed but otherwise staying quiet.

"It's like I don't even matter, if I left would they even notice?" Zayn thought as he finished his food. Other students coming and going, the background noise fading as more students left for class or wherever. Liam and Keith finished up their food, Keith checking his phone.

"We better go now if we wanna be back in time for your class Liam" He stated as Liam nodded in agreement. Zayn knew it was time to head to the lounge, which wasn't bad but he wanted to spend some more time with Liam and _only_ Liam.

"Am I too clingy?" Zayn asked himself as they all stood up to go, Keith already heading toward the stairs.

"Okay Z, I'll see you after class alright?" Liam asked, looking a little worried.

"Kay I'll see you then" Zayn replied as he turned to go, Liam placing his hand on his shoulder and turning him around lightly.

"You...uh you okay Zayn? You feel alright?" Liam asked, Zayn's face warming up.

 "You were so quiet during lunch I was afraid you started feeling sick again and didn't want to say anything" he added,

"No...no I'm okay. I'll be fine Li. Thanks for asking though" Zayn replied hoping to reassure him, Liam stepped a little closer to him.

"Just making sure babe. If you feel you want to leave early or can't make it till I get out. Text me and we'll leave alright?" Liam suggested, his hand grazing Zayn's arm.

 "Okay but don't worry Li" Zayn smiled, his stomach filled with butterflies.

 "I do Z and you  _can't_ stop me" Liam joked lightly as he left to follow after Keith. Zayn sighed to himself,

"He's so confusing sometimes" he thought as he began walking to Hubber. Now wondering what would be scarier, the haunted houses? Or seeing Keith outside of school. That and he was sure Keith was going to occupy Liam the whole time, pushing Zayn to the background again.

 "No, Liam wouldn't let that happen. We....it's  _our_ thing after all" He thought, drawing closer to Hubber.

    

 

      "Ew, he invited him too?" Cassie asked as Zayn nodded,

"Why? That's kinda random, I mean it's nice and all but wasn't it special for you two only?" she asked again, putting her pen down. Zayn nodding again.

"I know Liam is nice with everyone but I don't know, am I being selfish?" He asked as Cassie shook her head,

"Not really, it was supposed to be special for you  _two_. Not you two and someone else....I mean as special as it is for two friends" She said, adding the last part rather quickly as Zayn chuckled. It's not like Zayn was in the closest anymore. Not since he and Harry had an in depth four hour chat session back in high school, helping Zayn sort out his feelings. For Liam and otherwise. Still though, he had to be careful who he told, not everyone is as open as Zayn would like them to be. Not that he didn't like Cassie, he just preferred taking things a step at a time.

 "I don't want to make a big deal out of nothing. It would be rude to just say no he can't come, despite it being tempting. I guess if it was anyone but Keith I'd be fine with it" Zayn explained, Cassie nodding in agreement.

"That's true too but it's like inviting a friend to an anniversary dinner, you just  _don't_ do it. Some things are only for some people and all that" Cassie offered as Zayn nodded, though he wasn't sure a haunted house was quite the same as an anniversary but he understood her point.

 "Either way, sorry things took a turn like this" she said, Zayn shrugging. Not much he could really do about it anyway.

 "What I do know is I don't like him. Something makes me uneasy, I mean I've said so before but still...kinda weird to me" Cassie added as Zayn knew exactly what she was talking about.

 "Cassie, you have no idea how much I get what you mean by saying that" he chuckled, Cassie laughing lightly. Between working on some homework and talking with Cassie the time went by pretty fast and before Zayn knew it Liam was back from his class.

 "Hey Z, hey Cassie. Ready to go?" Liam asked jingling his keys, making Zayn laugh.

"Yeah give me a minute" He said back as he packed his papers and books away. Standing up Zayn said his farewells to Cassie and the two headed down to the parking lot. Zayn noticed that Liam looked a little...tense? He couldn't tell, maybe he just wanted to talk something out?

"You okay Li? You got something on your mind?" Zayn asked as he opened the back door and was hit by damp Fall air, making his nose stuff back up again.

"You're not mad I invited Keith to our haunted house thing right?" Liam asked out of nowhere, saying it rather fast. Zayn was a little taken back, it's not like he could say yes.

"No it's whatever Liam, don't worry about it" Zayn lied, it was such an obvious lie but he didn't want Liam in any distress and if it made him happy then it was worth it. As they arrived at the car Liam let out a sigh,

"Good was I scared you'd be upset about it. More the merrier right?" Liam replied honestly as Zayn just nodded, buckling himself in.

"Nope, don't worry about it Li" He said, making a silly face as Liam laughed loudly, starting the car. Zayn paused as Liam was still smiling to himself.

"That's right, I had almost forgotten. Seeing Liam happy is all I wanted...is all I want. Even if that means he's happy with someone else, even if he..." Zayn stopped his thoughts, they were heading to a place he did not want to go, but part of him was afraid it was true. Even after his talk with Louis and Harry. He let out a sigh as they headed home, dark clouds still hanging over head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A haunted house? Jinkies... I wonder how that will go.  
> So who do you think Liam is getting to know. Frat guy Keith? Or emotional soft guy Keith?  
> Then Cassie joining the task force, talk about working from the inside.  
> Guess we'll find out what happens next time!  
> Be sure to comment what you think


	11. Fright Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, enjoying your weekend? Have a good week?  
> Ready for the new chapter?  
> Now I'll give this chapter a trigger warning too.  
> It's a haunted house setting and I tried to make it scary so if it's not your thing I'll give a summary of the chapter in the end notes.  
> They get there about halfway into the chapter so feel free to skip to the end at that point.  
> Enjoy! Be sure to comment!  
> Own nothing, mistakes are mine  
> (P.S. If anyone has played Tomb Raider, the remake, you'll get where I'm coming from lol)

 

     Liam's excitement only grew over the next two weeks. He kept hearing all these radio ads for the new and improved haunted houses popping up all over town. Zayn was less then amused when he kept bringing it up everyday but maybe he was overdoing it a little?

 "You can spend the night on Friday if you want. That way we can go and head back to my place or eat or whatever" Liam stated as Zayn nodded,

 "Yeah I'll run it over with my parents but its should be okay" He replied as they sat in Zayn's room.

 "Z you  _are_ okay with all this right?" Liam asked, maybe for the hundredth time, but he wanted to make sure Zayn was going to be alright. He didn't want to ruin his night or his life. Zayn narrowed his eyes and looked rather suspicious,

 "Why? You aren't planning something different are you?" He asked as Liam just waved it off.

 "What? No way it's not like an  _even_ scarier one is happening on the same night or anything" He replied, trying to pass it off as a joke but was still serious. Zayn crossed his arms,

 "Liam, you said we were only going to "House of Horrifying Horrors" and that was it" He semi complained. Liam rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously,

 "Yeah well you see, Keith and I found it a few days ago and it's called   _Chaos Unleashed: A Tour Into The Heart Of Evil_ " He stated, trying to imitate the DJ's voice from the ad he heard a few days back. Zayn rolled his eyes,

 "I've been prepping myself all week for a scary one and then you want me to got to an even  _more_ horrifying one?" He asked flatly as Liam kinda nodded.

 "You can stay in the car while Keith and I go in, it shouldn't take too long" He offered, Zayn looking like he was thinking it over.

 "Yeah whatever" Zayn finally answered as Liam broke into a grin,

 "Thanks babe, you won't be alone for that long  _and_ you can keep your sanity" Liam joked as Zayn looked a little upset but it was soon replaced with a smile. The sun shone into the window as the day was winding down, granted it was only Wednesday but Friday couldn't come fast enough.

 "So what time is this other one and where is it?" Zayn asked breaking the silence as Liam pulled out his phone and checked the webpage.

 "It says it starts at eight and runs until one. That and it's only about ten minutes from the first one" He read, he heard Zayn sigh a little to himself and looked up. Zayn was looking at him with a look that made his face heat up a little.

 "That gives us plenty of time. We can go to the first one by 8:30 and then drive to the other one and go to that" Liam went on as Zayn nodded. It was quiet for a bit again but Liam really wanted to thank him for doing this. It wasn't easy getting him to do things he didn't like so...it meant a lot.

 "Zayn...I wanna say thanks for going again this year. I know how much you hate stuff like this but it'll be fun" Liam beamed as Zayn's face softened,

 "No problem Li, I mean how scary can it really be right?" He laughed nervously as Liam nodded.

 "See that's the spirit!" He exclaimed, trying to encourage Zayn but got a laugh instead. Looking at the time Liam stood up and grabbed is bag,

 "I better be going Z, it's getting late and I have work to get done" He stated, both heading to the door, slipping on his shoes and throwing on his coat Liam turned back to Zayn.

 "Okay I'll uh, see you later then" Liam said awkwardly, for some reason it was like he expected something to happen.

 "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow morning" Zayn offered as Liam took that as his cue to leave. Leaving Zayn's house and getting in his car Liam felt....weird,

 "Was I hoping for a goodbye kiss or something?" He sighed as he left Zayn's and began the drive home.

 

   

 

 

      Zayn was feeling way more apprehensive on Thursday then the last few weeks combined. This was happening and he was going to be in the middle of some horrifying haunted house. On top of that Keith of all people were going to be there.

 "Ugh, talk about scary" Zayn thought as he read over his Math problem again to pick out the information. Liam was so excited to go and Zayn had to admit, other then fearing for his life, it would have been fun, but Keith just had invite himself...okay so that's not what happened but still. Working through the problem and focusing on the next one, Zayn looked up and saw class was almost over.

 "Okay guys and gals how about you finish up the next five problems for homework"  Ms Fuller suggested as everyone just kinda mumbled in agreement, packing up their stuff.

 "Oh Zayn I have something really cool to show you later" Cassie stated as they headed up the stairs,

 "Five Directions stuff?" Zayn joked as Cassie rolled her eyes.

 "No...well the one thing yeah but don't worry it'll be cool" She said lowly, worrying him a little. Zayn spotted Liam in the lounge and went directly over to him, Cassie following close behind,

 "Hey Liam, do okay?" He asked as Liam nodded, students starting to clamor in the background.

 "Yep read some stuff for class later" He commented, looking over at Cassie.

 "How are you doing today Cassie?" Liam asked, Cassie chuckling.

 "I'm fine Liam, how are you? I heard you and Zayn are heading out to the Haunted Houses tomorrow. 

 "My boyfriend-" Cassie was cut off by someone sneezing loudly in the back, so Zayn didn't hear his name.

 "-And I were planning on going on Saturday, it should be fun" She finished as if nothing happened.

 "Cool let me know what you think and I'll do the same" Liam grinned as she nodded happily. Cassie left for class, Liam and Zayn heading to English.

 "Oh, my parents said it would be fine to have me spend the night" Zayn said as Liam smiled,

 "Great, it's all set" He said happily as Zayn couldn't help but smile too. Passing other students and walking into English, it was really empty compared to Tuesday.

 "Wow, empty today" Zayn pointed out, Liam nodding as they took their seats. Zayn noticing that Liam was looking around for Keith, a small pang went off in his chest. Ms Haman looked around too as she took attendance,

 "My, rather empty today isn't it?" she asked to the few students that were there, Keith suddenly entering class.

 "Sorry I'm late" he said clearly flustered as Ms Haman made a "it's okay" face as he took his seat. Zayn couldn't hear but he was whispering something to Liam and frankly he didn't care.

 "Well might as well take this time to work on our papers then" Ms Haman said as everyone began researching and typing like usual. Zayn just typed away as Liam and Keith kept whispering back and forth, Zayn strained to listen because it seemed they were being quieter then usual,

 "Yeah we're going to that one too, it'll be great" Liam said,

 "Sweet, I've been looking forward to this since you told me" Keith replied

 "Me too" Liam said back,

 "Thanks for inviting me again Liam, it's going to fun with just us" Keith added,

 "And Zayn too" Liam said sounding a bit...off

 "Just  _us_? What the heck, what does he mean just us?" Zayn thought rudely as he tried to block out the rest of the conversation, pulling out his headphones and plugging them into the tower Zayn found his internet radio site and just turned on anything.

 "Maybe I shouldn't even go at all, then it would really be just them" Zayn thought angrily as he typed the keys a little too hard.

 

 

     Liam was really happy that Keith was so excited about meeting him and Zayn at the haunted houses tomorrow. Zayn did seem like he was open to the idea but half way during English he seemed to get upset about something again.

 "I'll have to ask him later. I hope he still wants to go" Liam thought worriedly as he and Zayn did some work together in Critical Thinking.

 "Okay Liam, no not that one, this one" Zayn laughed as Liam shook his head.

 "It's not my fault you keep changing your mind" He joked back as Zayn grinned widely, Liam erasing his answer again.

 "Although he seems to be doing better now, so maybe it was nothing. It wouldn't really be worth going if he didn't come" Liam thought again as Zayn was back to his happy self. Liam loved the way Zayn smiled, it was so full of joy and it spread to his eyes when he got really happy. He's such a goofball all the time too. It was almost like he had a smile that was only for Liam.....was it selfish to think that? That Zayn had a special smile that he only kept for Liam?

 "Liam come on if we get this done no homework" Zayn stated, Liam's mind snapping back to the task at hand.

 "I know, sorry Z" Liam replied sheepishly as Zayn sighed in a dramatic manner. Keith was working with someone else and Liam swore he kept looking over but maybe it was his imagination? The class was rather quiet because so many students were out but it was still more lively then usual, which was nice, compared to how dead it could be sometimes.

 "Oh I know this one" Liam exclaimed happily, Zayn chuckling a little as they wrote down the answer. Class was winding down and they somehow managed to finish the whole work sheet.

 "See Liam, now we don't need to worry about any homework this weekend" Zayn said in a matter of fact tone. Liam couldn't help but laugh at the face Zayn was making as everyone began to leave the room.

 "Well time for lunch" Keith commented as the three left and headed off. Val met up with them halfway and was asking Keith something, but Liam couldn't hear over all the other sounds.

 "Hey Liam, want to get lunch and head over to the dorm again? We can eat there with Val and her friend" Keith explained, Liam didn't know what to do. Looking at Zayn who looked, for lack of another word, rejected and then looking back at Keith, Liam went to talk but was cut off,

 "Hey Zayn, are you heading to lunch?" Cassie asked as Zayn nodded.

 "See he'll be  _fine_ , let's go" Keith said lowly, apparently so Zayn couldn't hear. Liam walked back to Zayn.

 "Is it okay Z? I can stay with you" Liam asked, hoping Zayn would be honest with him, instead he just kinda shrugged.

 "It's fine Liam, do whatever you want" He merely replied, Liam went to say something else but was stopped by Keith grabbing his arm and hauling him off to the cafeteria.

 "I'll see you after class!" Liam called before the doors slammed and he found himself walking across the bridge with Keith and Val.

 "He's a big boy Liam, don't worry" Keith commented, Val clearly taken back by his words. Liam just kinda nodded as Val had a uncomfortable look on her face.

 "So uh Keith tells me your all going to a haunted house tomorrow? Val chirped, almost as if she was trying to change the subject. Liam tried to perk up too

 "Yeah and Zayn, it's going to be great" He answered, Val nodding. Walking down the stairs into the lunchroom Val chuckled,

 "You could  _never_ get me near anything like that, no way" She stated as Liam and Keith chuckled. Liam's thoughts drifted back to Zayn again, just standing in the hall like that. Why didn't Keith let him finish talking?

 "I should have stayed with him, or at least gotten to finish talking to him" Liam thought as he grabbed a pre-made salad and a couple sandwiches. One of which may have been for Zayn, he always gets hungry before they leave for home. Paying for his food and meeting back up with Keith and Val they started over to the dorms,

 "Wait everyone stop!" Val said loudly as the two guys stopped in their tracks, wondering what was wrong. She read over a text and let out a sigh,

 "Well the dorm idea is out, Logan has a bad headache and wants to rest before class. Sorry guys" Val explained and Liam felt even worse, he ended up leaving  Zayn for nothing.

 "That's upsetting, I hope he feels better" Keith commented as he just sat down at the table closest to them, Liam was getting ready to pull out his phone but was stopped by Keith.

 "We better pick up the pace if we want to keep our schedule for working out Liam. So no phone" He chuckled, waiting until Liam put his phone away.

 "Maybe he's right. By the time Zayn got back here we'd be leaving...right?" Liam thought as he began eating his lunch, although he found some of his appetite had left him.

 

         

      Zayn and Cassie sat in Hubber's lounge after they ate their lunch in the coffee shop on the Main Buildings third floor. It was nice but it was soured by how Zayn felt about stupid Keith and Liam looking upset and...ugh.

 "Zayn I'm sorry, I feel bad" Cassie mused as Zayn shook his head,

 "It's not your fault. I'm glad you showed up, otherwise I would have been alone" He admitted as Cassie just kinda sighed.

 "I can see how Keith just pushes his way into things now" She added,

 "No offense but I don't wanna talk about that anymore, didn't you want to show me something?" Zayn asked hoping to take his mind off of everything. Cassie grinned widely, 

 "I do but I need to run to the bathroom first" She said, grabbing her purse and heading to the bathroom.

 "You be careful in there!" Zayn called after her. He heard they had only just repaired it from when Cassie wrecked it the first time and if she ruined it again, the task force would be all over that.

 "Sheesh it's been five minutes where is she?" Zayn asked himself as he looked up from his work, only to see an older lady walking into the lounge.

 "Oh hello there, is there anything I can help you with? Anything at all?" She asked smiling, sitting down in Cassie's seat.

 "Wow rude" Zayn thought.

 "No, thank you" He answered honestly, not sure where this was going, the older lady sighed and  looked at him, still smiling.

 "Well since I can't help you, there is something you can help  _me_ with" and with that said, the woman started to peel her face off. Zayn jumped out of his chair as she was pulling off her skin,

 "OH..MY..GOD!!" He yelped, as the lady threw her face on the table. Zayn could have been far more frightened if the person laughing and sitting across from him wasn't Cassie.

 "Oh no Zayn, I'm so sorry I didn't think you'd get so scared" Cassie managed to get out between laughs as Zayn's face turned bright red as he sat back down.

 "I am unamused" Zayn stated in a monotone voice as Cassie had her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughs. Picking up her other face and handing it to Zayn who looked it over, shaking his head. He had to be honest it was really well made and she really nailed the older sounding voice too.

 "Man Cassie are you always like this?" Zayn asked as she put her phone on the table.

 "I guess it depends on the mood I'm in" she replied, a song started playing out of nowhere.

 

  _"I can be whoever I want to, any one at all"_

_"I can strut if I wanna strut or hide behind a parasol"_

_"It all depends on what mood I'm wearing"_

_It depends on the mood I'm in"_

_"I can be beautiful or totally crazy"_

_"It all depends on the mood I'm in"_

 

 

Cassie made her way around the table and spun Zayn's chair around during the instrumental break,

 "Ask a question I guess" Zayn thought to himself as Cassie danced around. He did admit she has a good voice and dancing in "grandma clothes" was really funny looking. The song ended and Cassie sat back down like nothing had happened at all. Zayn clapped as Cassie jokingly flipped her hair.

 "Uh, how did you get the song to play like that?" Zayn asked, curious how these things always seemed to happen when Cassie was around. She moved her chair next to Zayn's and showed him a new app.

 "It's called the High Fiver, it will play any Fiver Directions song when you say the title into the phone" Cassie explained as Zayn raised his eyebrows,

 "Here look, Love Is Doing It To Me" She said into her phone as the song started playing.

 "Woah, that's pretty cool actually" Zayn admitted, Cassie smiling as she closed the app. Moving back to her seat Zayn looked on as she put her face back in her purse.

 "Why the face though?" Zayn asked as Cassie chuckled.

 "Well I wanted to give my boyfriend a scare and I thought you may need some help getting into the swing of things for tomorrow, so I thought why not. Now I'm thinking mostly no, sorry" Cassie explained as Zayn sighed,

 "Well thanks for playing" He joked as Cassie laughed again. As much as Zayn didn't like being scared it did take his mind off things.

 

 

      Liam walked to the lounge to pick up Zayn before heading home. He ended up just making it to class on time after working out and then class ran over a few minutes too. Which was frustrating because he wanted to text Zayn but never got the chance.

 "I hope he's not too mad about lunch" Liam thought as he held the extra sandwich in his hands, hoping Zayn will eat it or at least accept it. Liam walked into the lounge to find Zayn sitting at the table reading a book he must have brought from home.

 "Hey Z, how was your break?" Liam asked, trying not to sound awkward, but failing. Zayn looked up at him and closed his book.

 "It was fine, how was your  _lunch_?" He asked sourly as Liam sighed, 

 "Man he is upset, well I would be too if I were him" Liam thought as he sat next to Zayn. He started to pack his things in his bag as Liam looked around for Cassie, her stuff was here but not her.

 "Where's Cassie?" Liam asked as Zayn looked up at him,

 "Bathroom" he answered plainly as Liam just nodded. Zayn stood up and looked at his phone,

 "Liam do you mind if you wait a minute? I need to head to the bathroom too" He said, heading down the hall, leaving Liam at the table. Poking the sandwich with his forefinger an old woman entered the lounge. Liam couldn't recall if he had seen her before but he shrugged it off.

 "Excuse me dear, is there anything I can help you with? Anything at all?" she asked as Liam looked up at her.

 "Man is it  _that_ obvious?" He asked back as she sat down next to him,

 "It's just....I know this friend who is having trouble and I can't really help him out. I...he wants things to be different with someone else and he doesn't know how and he feels like he messes everything up all the time" Liam went on the older woman remaining silent.

 "Sorry that was rude of me to do that" He added quickly as the older woman made a strange sound and quickly stood up, Liam looking at her as she almost ran out of the lounge.

 "Okay that was creepy, maybe opening up to strangers is a bad idea" Liam mumbled as Zayn suddenly showed up.

 "Okay Liam lets head out" Zayn commented. He grabbed his coat and bag as they started toward the parking lot. Descending the stairs, they opened the door to a chilly Fall day. Liam gripped the sandwich slightly.

 "Uh Zayn I know that you get hungry on the way home. So I got you this" He said pushing the sandwich to Zayn, who looked at it with wide eyes.

 "Th..thanks Liam, you didn't have to do this" Zayn replied, looking down at his shoes,

 "I feel really bad about lunch Z, I didn't really want to go but Keith sorta just grabbed me and I didn't have time to text with class but honestly I wanted to eat with you" Liam explained honestly as Zayn looked up at him.

 "I know Liam" Zayn mumbled as Liam still felt bad,

 "Sorry babe" He repeated, rubbing Zayn's shoulder as Zayn just smiled back at him.

 "I'm cold lets go" He joked as he went toward Liam's car, Liam following behind him. Zayn pretty much ate the sandwich in two bites after they started driving home.

 "So I take it, it was good then" Liam jokingly asked as Zayn crumpled up the paper, he was quiet for a minute.

 "Eh I've had better" Zayn said plainly as Liam felt his stomach drop,

 "I can't even do this right" Liam thought sadly as Zayn must of picked up on it and laughed.

 "Li I'm only kidding, it was really good. Thanks a lot" Zayn said softly, slightly rubbing Liam's forearm as Liam relaxed again, glad he could do one thing right today. Reaching Zayn's house, Liam turned to face him.

 "Okay remember, I'll pick you up at 7:30, then we'll go to the first house and meet Keith okay?" Liam explained as Zayn nodded.

 "Then we can figure out what to do later  _and_ you're spending the night" He added as Zayn laughed. Liam carefully touched Zayn's knee,

 "It'll be okay babe, it's all fake right?" He said softly as Zayn sighed and put his hand on Liam's.

 "I'll feel better knowing you're there with me" He admitted as Liam felt him squeeze his hand. Liam's stomach did a flip..was this okay? Should he even be doing this? Zayn removed his hand all of a sudden and started to leave,

 "I'll see you tomorrow Li" Zayn said as he quickly left the car before Liam could reply, his hand feeling cold.

 "Yeah see ya" Liam said to himself, watching Zayn disappear into his house.

 

    

    

     Zayn sat in his family room and checked his phone again, 6:30.

 "Sweetie you checked it five minutes ago, try and calm down" Mrs Malik chuckled as she flipped through a magazine. Zayn had been fine all through the day but now, now he was starting to get more nervous. Even more so then yesterday, not only about the haunted house but about Keith and Liam being alone together in a haunted house.

 "Why did he have to invite him anyway?" Zayn asked himself and his mom because she was sitting nearby.

 "I don't know, Liam is being friendly that's all" Mrs Malik answered as Zayn shrunk into the couch, feeling awkward about saying it out loud.

 "Don't worry so much. I doubt Liam would doing anything like what's going through your head right now" Mrs Malik added as Zayn nodded in response. He tried to focus on some T.V. and that actually helped to a degree but some thoughts just wouldn't leave his mind alone. Like Keith or all the horrible scary things waiting for him later. 

 "Better start getting ready" Mrs Malik stated as she looked at the wall clock, Zayn turned off the T.V and headed to his room to gather things to spend the night at Liam's. He also grabbed his I-pod and a book for when he had to sit and wait in the car during the second haunted house.

 "I wonder if Louis will be up for a chat later?" Zayn thought as he looked at his phone. Putting everything else in his bag he cleaned up and went back downstairs.

 "Remember everything?" Mr Malik asked as he closed his laptop, Zayn nodded and put his bag by the front door.

 "Don't worry Zayn, it's all in good fun" Mr Malik commented as Zayn had other ideas about that. With getting ready and such Liam was already on his way and he didn't want to keep him waiting, this was kinda important to him and as much as Zayn hated it, it was happening. Hugging and kissing both his parents and putting on his coat and shoes, Zayn looked at them.

 "Well if I die you know how it happened" He said in a serious tone, causing his parents to laugh.

 "I can see it now "Local Boy Scared to Death" Mr Malik joked as Zayn made a face,

 "What your father means is that you'll be fine" Mrs Malik added giving him another hug. Zayn's phone buzzed and he knew Liam must be here already. Grabbing his bag and leaving his house he had a bad feeling about this, all of this. He approached the car and Liam waved to him, putting his bag in the backseat and then climbing into the passenger side. Liam smiled at him,

 "You ready for this Z? I'm so excited" He chirped happily.

 "Yes Liam, now lets get this over with" He joked, but was still pretty serious about it. Driving to the first haunted house, Zayn started feeling a little better, mostly because Liam was here and he always made Zayn feel safe. Liam must have picked up on Zayn's feeling of impending doom because he turned the radio on low,

 "Don't worry Z, it can be fun to be scared ya know?" Liam commented as a new song started.

 

  _"Fun to be scared, hey hey, fun to be scared"_

_"A little fright can be alright, a dark corridor can be fun galore"_

_"A lightning flash can lead you to a monster bash"_

_"It's fun to be scared, a creepy chill can be a thrill"_

 

 Liam tapped the steering wheel as Zayn couldn't roll his eyes hard enough at the song playing on the radio.

 

_"It's just a charade so don't be afraid"_

_"It's fun to be scared"_

 

The song ended as they were nearing their destination and it was nearly 8:00, it took longer to get here than Zayn thought it would.

 "Now Keith said he'd meet up with us here so we just need to...Oh wait never mind there he is" Liam said correcting himself as they drove up next to him and parked.

 "Okay here we go" Zayn thought getting out of the car, hoping he'd last through the night.

 

    

    

      Keith walked over to Liam's car and for a second it looked like Keith was going to hug him but he didn't.

 "Do I  _want_ him to hug me?" Liam wondered, finding the thought in itself a bit odd.

 "Man you ready for this? I've been waiting all day to get here" Keith exclaimed as Liam matched his enthusiasm, Zayn standing behind him, looking less then amused. The haunted house looked huge from the outside, granted it was an old department store so it was bound to be larger on the inside. Strobe lights flashed and screams filled the air as they stood in line for their turn. It was cool seeing Keith outside of school like this and Liam, for some reason, thought Keith felt the same. Turning around to check on Zayn, he felt a little guilty bringing him,

 "Are you okay Z?" Liam asked as Zayn looked like he was shivering.

 "Yeah it's just cold you know?" He answered, pulling his coat closer to his body. Liam stepped back and moved a bit closer to Zayn, sorta resting up against him. Zayn seemingly shaking less now. The exit door was right next to the enter door and Liam overheard people talking as they left,

_"It was way scarier then last year!"_

  _"I nearly wet my pants"_

_"I think I died a little in there"_

_"_ _Think of the children!!"_. Keith looked at Liam and grinned, both knowing it was going to be good. The next group went in and in a few minutes it would be their turn.

 "I can't wait! Just try to stay together guys" Liam offered as Keith looked over at Zayn.

 "Although you never know  _who_ may be left behind" He joked, still looking at Zayn.

 "No, we aren't leaving  _anyone_ behind" Liam stated firmly to Keith, he wasn't going to let Zayn....he didn't want him getting too scared.

 "NEXT" the man standing at the door called as Liam gave Zayn a smile for encouragement before entering. The three walked into a dimly lit hallway, it looked like an old hospital wing or something and it was really, really quiet. They began walking, hopefully fake, body parts were lying all over the floor and if they weren't careful they'd trip on them. Seeming out of nowhere a crazy doctor jumped out with a bone saw and the three jumped, Zayn yelping loudly. Keith began laughing along with Liam as Zayn stayed quiet. Moving further in, the the path split into three hallways. The lights flickered on and off, making it hard to see where you were going.

 "Let's head this way" Keith pointed as they took the path leading to something called "Carnival of Terror", Liam couldn't wait. It was filled with psycho clowns and deformed performers and it all looked so real. They hid so well it was impossible to tell where the next one was hiding and it was just scare after scare.

 " _RUN!!!  WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?!?!"_ someone yelled as they started running down a seemingly endless hallway,

 "Where are we going?" Zayn asked as they just kept going,

  _"IT DOESN'T MATTER!!!!"_ a voice screamed as loud yells started filling the hallways, it was almost deafening. Liam felt Zayn grab his arm as they stopped to catch their breath the path splitting again.

 "You okay babe?" Liam asked lowly, taking Zayn's hand in his own. Zayn couldn't be that cold now, was he shaking because he was that scared?  He just stepped closer to Liam and the way he held his hand, it felt like he really didn't want to let go. Keith, unaware of this looked at the two paths.

 "The fastest way out would be to go up" he stated looking at the stairs leading to another floor.

 "What? Wouldn't it be better to go straight ahead?" Liam replied as Keith shook his head. Liam paused to figure this out as Zayn walked in front of them and took a step to the hallway heading up when a panel slid over and blocked the doorway completely. 

 "Oh no ZAYN!" Liam called but the door wouldn't budge, they were separated now.

 "He can't go through alone" Liam thought trying to force it open, almost in a panic but was stopped by Keith.

 "Woah Liam settle down, he'll be fine, it's only part of the act" Keith stated plainly as Liam looked at him. Liam took a deep breath and nodded,

 "Yeah right and he'll get out faster then us too right?" He asked as Keith shrugged.

 "Yeah..... _probably_ " he laughed as they headed to the other hallway. Liam hoping the path would intersect or something...he needed to get back to Zayn.

 

    

      "LIAM?....ARE YOU THERE?" Zayn called but it was quiet on the other side of the door. The door itself was pretty thick so hearing Liam was probably out anyway. All he did hear were the horrible screams just up ahead. No way was he going through this on his own but it looks like he didn't have any other choice. Turning to face front Zayn saw a sign that read "Torturing Turn" he gulped as he went in. 

 "Oh what's that smell?" Zayn thought, covering his mouth as he turned the corner only to find the entire floor covered in fake blood. Rooms done up like cages lined the hallway as he walked, unable to look away he saw people being tortured in all sorts of ways. A woman being skinned alive, someone being burned, ugh the list went on.

 "Please help me I'm...." a person said reaching out of one of the cages, others banging and screaming, as if in terrible pain. Zayn felt he was going to be sick, rushing to the end of the hall he looked in one last cage to find it strangely normal.

 "I don't love you, I'm in love with someone else and I never really liked you to begin with" a man stated as a woman wailed in anguish,

 "Are you kidding me?" He said pushing the next set of doors open. His boots left bloody footprints on the floor as he walked, looking down there weren't any other footprints here which made Zayn even more concerned. Looking back up he read another sign "Eight Gates of HELL" Zayn couldn't believe his luck, was he in the  _scariest_ part of the haunted house? Liam was supposed to...he was supposed to have stayed with him and now he was with Keith and Zayn was going into hell.

 "I hope I find my way out soon" He sighed as he entered the room, a dense fog rolling across the floor as he opened the door. Things screamed inside that couldn't even be human, it was almost pitch black expect for a few fake torches lighting the way.

 "Just stay calm Zayn, it's not real" He thought as he went deeper inside, the fog making it even harder to see.

_"MY!  ALONE ARE WE? THAT"S A SURPRISE"_ an evil sounding voice called from no where. Zayn couldn't help but feel stupid, he was supposed to be with Liam. Suddenly a large group of messed up looking demons jumped out and Zayn screamed, loud. Pushing past them he ran and came upon a fork in the hall, stepping over it, he took the furthest left door. Zayn's luck must have been against him from the start because this seemed even more jacked up then when he entered hell. He looked up to see rotting bodies hanging from a tree, stepping forward Zayn swore he stepped in a pile of their organs, the wet squishing sound pretty much gave it away.

 "Ew, I'm gonna be sick" He mumbled as he was bombarded with more jump scares the further he got in. The turns, screams and dead bodies didn't end, it's like he was stuck here forever.

 "How big is this place?" Zayn asked...well no one since he was still by himself. Zayn squinted and saw a sign reading "Cannibals Canvas". He shook his head as he entered a large cave like room filled to the brim with body parts and other things Zayn didn't want to acknowledge.

 " _Can you see me with your eyes?!?!"_

_"_ _Tasty I'm sure!!"_

_"OVER HERE!!"_ Voices yelled over and over as he searched for a way out. Reaching the end of the room Zayn found a small door in the wall, pushing aside a large pile of body pieces and semi-crawling through Zayn was out but only to find hell wasn't done with him yet.

 "Come on!" Zayn complained, having no choice but to continue on.

 

 

     "AHHHH!!!" Liam yelled as another demon like monster jumped out at them. Keith grabbed Liam's shoulders as they jumped from the constant threat of "demons". They entered an "In between Hallway" as Keith called it, where you could catch your breath and prepare yourself for the next set of rooms.

 "This is great! Liam I'm so happy you invited me" Keith chirped as Liam grinned,

 "No problem, I'm having a blast but I'm worried about Zayn" He responded, feeling awful that he was off who knows where, alone no less. Keith looked at Liam and smiled,

 "You aren't trying to skip out on me are you? Getting too scared now?" Keith jokingly asked, clearly changing the subject, Liam scoffing at his comment.

 "No way, why? You want me to hold your hand?" Liam joked back as Keith chuckled and stepped closer to him.

 "Well I wouldn't be totally against it" He commented lowly as he went to take Liam's hand.

 "Is this for real? Does he really want me to hold his hand?" Liam thought as Keith held their hands up in between them. This wasn't like when he and Zayn held hands. It was....missing something for it to be like that. He wasn't uncomfortable per say...just not...He couldn't think of the word, his mind was a bit off at the moment.

 "I'm feeling  _better_ already" Keith admitted as Liam's heart was beating a bit faster again.

 "I can't say I'll be able to hold onto it the whole time though" He joked as Keith let go and grinned,

 "Well we still have another haunted house to go too" he said slyly as he turned to go to the next room, the sign reading "Reflections of Death". Liam followed behind, still a little thrown off with the whole hand holding thing.

 "Was he being sincere or.." He questioned as they walked into a maze of mirrors. Walking through this was much harder then it looked. Dead ends looked like new passages and new passages were filled with reflections of them going on forever in every direction, it was making Liam feel disoriented to say the least.

  _"CAN YOU SEE?? YOUR TRUE SELF IN THE MIRRORS?"_ a voice called out as the lights dimmed, Liam squinting to look in  the mirrors now, Keith yelling further away. Liam ran over to him to see a messed up reflection in the mirror opposite of Keith. Granted it looked nothing like him but it was pretty scary. For whatever reason Liam's reflections seemed mostly normal, Keith's on the other hand weren't. It's like he looked like a constant demon or something. The worst Liam got was a semi scary monster that looked angry.

 "Scared me half to death" Keith semi laughed as they kept going, hoping to find the end soon. After ten more minutes of walking around they finally came to an exit, or at least a door leading out of the maze.

 "Man glad that's over" Keith commented as they waited in another in between hall, Liam nodding in agreement. Keith looked like he wanted to say something but was holding back.

 "What's wrong? Not having fun?" Liam asked as Keith shook his head,

 "No this is great but I was wondering something. Why did you bring Zayn when he clearly isn't into it?" Keith asked straightforwardly. Liam was taken back and he must of looked it too, Keith's expression looking like he crossed a line.

 "I told you it's kinda  _our_ thing, it was for fun but we got separated and I feel awful that he's alone. I thought we'd meet up by now" Liam explained as Keith let out a sigh.

 "Liam you're doing it again, he's a big boy, stop worrying so much" He interjected as Liam looked away from Keith. No, he didn't treat Zayn like that....did he? Even if he did why was Keith so hung up on it? Liam could worry about Zayn all he wanted.  Keith slung his arm around him,

 "Just forget it, come on, I have a feeling we're out of here after this next part" He laughed as he guided Liam along into the next room.

 

    

      "Leave me alone!!" Zayn yelled as three grotesque things, he couldn't tell if they were even people, chased him out of hell. Zayn burst open the doors to another one of those blank halls, he had already come across two before this and man was he glad to see it.The other two hallways played really creepy waiting music but this sounded different, it was quiet but sounded like singing.

 

 " _Don't look now but evil is lurking"_

_"Don't look now, everything is grower stranger and stranger"_

_"Don't look now, something is coming to get you"_

_"Find the door, you've got the key in hand"  
_

_"This place is haunted, better get out while you can"_

 

Huffing as he leaned against the wall, Zayn prayed he was almost out.

 "I hate this  _so_ much" He protested to the empty hall, speaking of empty where were the other patrons? Granted it was early but shouldn't other people be here. He hadn't passed a single person all night.

"I hope Liam is doing okay" Zayn thought opening the next set of doors to a dim hallway, like the one they entered in. Zayn walked quickly to the door marked exit, malicious whispering filled the space.

_"The exit leads out"_

_"No only a fool would believe him, this door leads to safety"_

_"_ _Can you choose? Or will you be trapped here to suffer eternal torment?"_ Zayn tried his best to ignore the voices and pushed on. Reaching the door in the center of the other two he opened it to find a pitch black emptiness. Zayn reached out and it was only a curtain, parting it he saw the parking lot!

 "I made it!" Zayn thought as he stepped out into the cold night, a long line forming while he was away.

 "Wow you're pretty hardcore to go through the scariest part alone. Nice job, first person all night" the door man stated, Zayn semi nodding in response.

 "Guess that explains why I was alone the whole time" He mumbled to himself.

 "ZAYN!" someone called, He looked over to see Liam running to him,

 "Oh my God are you okay?  I'm  _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to leave you..I couldn't get the door open" Liam rambled as Keith looked bored.

 "I know, let's just go" He said quickly as they walked to the car. Finally getting to Liam's car, Zayn fumbled with the latch and realized he was still shaking quite a bit. After getting it open and sitting down in the seat he let out a big sigh of relief.

 "Liam it was awful, you have no idea" Zayn commented as Liam started the car.

 "God babe, I'm so, so sorry" Liam apologized again as he pulled out to follow Keith's car. As they drove Liam recalled his own trip and when Zayn was done with his story Liam's eyes were wide.

 "Where did you go? That sounds horrible" Liam stated as Zayn could only nod.

 "Apparently hell" He answered flatly, Liam trying to stifle a laugh,

 "I wish I could have stayed with you" Zayn admitted and soon felt Liam grab his hand.

 "Me too Z" Liam replied softly as they reached the other haunted house, this one even larger then the first.

 "You don't need to tell me that you're staying here" Liam commented as Zayn nodded vigorously. Liam gently cupped his cheek before he got out.

 "Just wait for me here okay?" Liam asked as Zayn nodded again, his thumb skating across Zayn's cheek before pulling away. It was like he was going to say something but didn't,

 "I won't be long babe" He mumbled before leaving. Zayn beyond thankful he didn't need to experience anything else haunted tonight.

    

     

       Watching Liam and Keith walk toward the Haunted House, Zayn pulled out his phone and went to dial Louis' number.

 "Hey Zayn, what's got you calling so late?" Louis asked lightly after picking up, Zayn not realizing it was already ten.

 "Sorry Lou, I can call another time" He said, hoping Louis wasn't heading to bed already.

 "Nah, Haz wasn't feeling good so he went to sleep early, what's up?" Louis asked as Zayn made a face at his most recent memories.

 "That sounds... _amazing_ , I need to go to this" Louis laughed after hearing Zayn's story. The appeal not reaching him at all, even though he had already gone through it.

 "That's not the point Lou, it's that Liam invited Keith and they ended up being together way more than I thought. Now they're together again in another haunted house" Zayn stated, trying to keep Louis on track.

 "Yeah it was kinda strange that he wanted to bring him after making such a big deal about it being special to you two" Louis replied, it was quiet for a minute before Louis spoke up again.

 "Not to be a jerk Zayn but it's clear that Keith guy doesn't like you" He said plainly, Zayn couldn't help but laugh,

 "Oh I know Lou, he does nothing to hide it. Feeling's  _mutual_ by the way" He said rudely. Louis chuckled a bit, 

 "Glad you aren't oh so torn up about it" He replied sarcastically. Zayn laughing at his tone,

 "Liam doesn't say anything to him about it though? That's not like him" Louis questioned,

 "Thing is Liam's never around when it happens and when he is Keith plays it off as a joke to cover himself or make it seem like I'm overreacting" Zayn explained, Louis huffing,

 "Wow, doesn't seem new to acting like this that's for sure" He replied.

 "You don't think Liam.....likes him or anything do you?" Zayn asked quickly, his voice wavering a little. Louis didn't respond as fast as Zayn would have liked him too.

 "No, I don't think so Zayn. Not in the way you're thinking about. Just seems like normal friendship to me. The reason  _why_ is a bit beyond me though" Louis answered softly as Zayn felt a little better.

 "I mean it's not even like Liam is gay either so.." Zayn added at his own expense, his mood dropping a little. Louis must have known Zayn was upset because he made a scoffing sound on the other end of the line.

 "Come on Zayn, don't be all negative. You never know with these things" Louis said cheerfully, Zayn getting the feeling that Louis was hiding something.

 "Louis you don't  _know_ anything do you?" He asked seriously as the phone went silent, Louis started laughing, scaring Zayn a little.

 "No way, what made you think that?" Louis asked and before he could answer Louis spoke up again,

 "Actually Zayn, Harry needs something I better go, I'll call you tomorrow alright?" He asked,

 "Sure that's fine. Tell Harry I hope he feels better" Zayn replied, hanging up his phone. He sighed as he looked at his clock,

 "Wow already 11:45, where is he?" Zayn asked himself as he reached for his bag and pulled his book out.

 

 

    

      By the time Liam and Keith got out it was already midnight. Liam noticed the lines were still really long as they left the exit, both laughing like crazy.

 "And the part where you slipped on that head and fell into the pile of body parts was too much" Keith laughed as Liam wiped his eyes,

 "I know it was so messed up but really funny" He added as they kept walking.

 "Maybe I should call you Trippy" Keith joked as Liam mocked disgust,

 "I don't think so, maybe something cooler like I don't know,  _Tiger_ " Liam laughed as Keith made a face.

 "You came up with that really fast" he commented as Liam shook his head,

 "Fine if you call me Trippy then I'll start calling you Bedhead" Liam stated as Keith laughed again.

 "Man, the wind blows  _once_ and your labeled for life" Keith replied as Liam smirked slightly, both reaching Keith's car.

 "Fine Tiger it is then" Keith said lowly as Liam grinned,

 "I guess I'll call you.....Slugger then won't I?" he stated as Keith's face lit up. They stood there for a moment, it felt like Keith didn't want to leave yet but Zayn was waiting and it was getting late.

 "Thanks again Liam, I had a great time" Keith admitted,

 "Yeah definitely one for the books" Liam replied as he began walking away.

"Liam!" Keith called, Liam turning around to face him again,

 "Uh.. just drive safe" Keith said quickly before getting in his own car and leaving. Liam shrugged it off and reached his own car to find Zayn reading a book. Liam opened his door to see Zayn looking at him with a worried face.

 "Li are you okay? You were gone for a couple hours" Zayn commented, Liam put his key into the ignition and turned to Zayn.

 "Sorry, Keith wanted to go through another section and we ended up getting lost" Liam explained as Zayn made a face.

 "Oh" He replied,

 "Zayn why don't you like him? He's a really nice guy when you get to know him" Liam began, wanting to clear this up. Mostly because they didn't get to spend time together as a group like he planned.

 "Don't worry about it Liam and who said I don't like him?" Zayn asked back sourly as Liam shook his head.

 "Because anytime you two are together you....just don't get along" He answered honestly as Zayn scoffed.

 "If you hadn't noticed he treats people like  _garbage_ " He snapped, Liam surprised by his answer. Did Zayn always feel this way about Keith?

 "Fine believe whatever you want to" He stated coldly, Zayn not responding. The drive home was rather awkward after that short conversation but Liam hoped things would clear up before they got back to his house.

 "Are you doing better Z?" Liam asked hoping Zayn would perk up a little.

 "Just tired and scarred for life but you know same old, same old" Zayn replied plainly as Liam chuckled.  As they continued driving he noticed Zayn was starting to doze off as they got closer to his house. After another ten minutes of driving Liam finally pulled into his driveway, letting out a sigh, he was glad to be home. He felt bad that they ended up missing dinner but it was so late and Zayn was so tired, it wouldn't make sense to eat now.

 "Hey Z, we're home now" Liam said softly as Zayn blinked a few times and yawned,

 "I'm really tired Li" He mumbled as he got out of the car, forgetting his bag. Liam laughed to himself as he grabbed it and walked to the front door. Quietly letting himself and Zayn in, they took off their shoes and headed right up to Liam's room.

 "Mom must already be in bed" Liam thought as he glanced at her closed door. Zayn rummaged through his bag to get his clothes to change and headed to the bathroom. Liam taking the chance to change himself.

 "I hope he doesn't have nightmares tonight" Liam thought, also hoping the same thing for himself. He may enjoy haunted houses but he's not immune to scary things either. Zayn returned and pretty much fell onto Liam's bed, Liam laughing at his antics.

 "I'll be back in a minute" He commented as he headed off to the bathroom.

 

 

        Zayn sighed into the pillow, it smelled like Liam and he really liked how Liam smelled. Zayn was more or less taking up the whole bed, since Liam hadn't returned from the bathroom yet. Hearing footsteps and a slight chuckle he felt the bed dip.

 "Z make some room" Liam commented, Zayn too tired to do anything.

 "Come on I'm tired too ya know" Liam added, starting to roll Zayn over, so much so that he slowly rolled into the wall, a small thunk as he his head slightly rammed into it. Liam let out a small gasp as Zayn let out a moan,

 "Liam....are you trying to knock me out or something?" He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. Liam slid in next to him, clearly trying not to laugh.

 "I get it, you're silence speaks volumes" Zayn added, facing the wall.

 "Not too tired for jokes I see" Liam commented lightly, Zayn smiling to himself.

 "Well good night Z" Liam offered, lazily throwing his arm over Zayn's side as he turned out the light. It didn't take long for Zayn to fall asleep but he hoped his dreams wouldn't turn into nightmares. Even with his little mishap a few moments ago.

 

         _Liam huffed as he jumped back, sweat dripping down his forehead._

_"My lord have you been training since I've been away? Your two handed grip seems stronger than before" Liam stated trying to recover himself. Zayn smirked,_

_"_ _Yes I have, thank you for noticing" He joked, sheathing his sword and helping Liam up. Liam grabbed Zayn and pulled him close to him, whispering into his ear._

_"I'd like to see your grip in a more personal setting" He said coyly, Zayn pushing Liam back and laughing._

_"My my Liam aren't we full of energy today?" He asked as Liam sat on a bench in the castle courtyard. Zayn joined him, resting his head on his shoulder. Liam touched his hand gently, as they interlaced their fingers._

_"Liam have I ever told you I love you?" Zayn asked seriously, Liam looking at him with an odd expression._

_"Everyday, why is something wrong?" He asked as Zayn shook his head. The birds chirped as the wind blew quietly between them._

_"I just feel like we're getting distant or something I don't know" Zayn mumbled as Liam turned to face him full on._

_"Zayn I love you so much, why would you think that?" Liam asked, almost in distress. Zayn blushed as he was about to open his mouth but was stopped by everything growing dark._

_"GUESS WHOOO??" a voice called as Zayn looked, only to find Liam was gone._

_"That's right it's me" Dark Zayn laughed as he was sitting where Liam was a moment before,_

_"What's with the castle setting? It's always knights with you, what a weirdo" Dark Zayn mocked, getting up and looking around._

_"_ _What do you want?" Zayn asked as his other self laughed, a semi demonic laugh that was actually really messed up._

_"What? Can't pop in and say hi? Fine, I just can back to remind you what you can and can't have. Come on I'm only helping out" Dark Zayn said, flashing his teeth, like some crazed animal. Zayn looked away,_

_"I don't know-" he stared but his mouth was sealed shut, it wouldn't open._

_"Yeah you do know, don't play stupid or well in your case don't be you..." Dark Zayn laughed as Zayn struggled to open his mouth. The darkness swelled around them, almost if it had a mind of it's own. Dark Zayn moving this way and that,_

_"You see, when Keith and Liam were together they most likely had some "moments" Dark Zayn started, overdoing the air quotes. Zayn kept trying to open his mouth but no avail,_

_"I mean come on a scary place, holding on to each other, it's all hot and sweaty and then they're getting closer...." Dark Zayn went on, Zayn clawed at his mouth and then covered his ears not wanting to hear anymore. He flashed in front of Zayn and crossed his arms._

_"Come on it was just getting good" he commented rudely as he laughed at Zayn's distressed face. Dark Zayn looked back at him again, this time with an evil glint in his pitch black eyes._

_"What do you think Louis knows hmm? I mean do you think Liam came out to him? To him and not you? BEAUTIFUL!! Or maybe he admitted to liking Keith? That makes sense, I mean come on Keith is the whole package but you already know don't you?" Dark Zayn explained, Zayn feeling tears well up and spill over, running down his cheeks. Dark Zayn laughed again as he was on his knees, not wanting to believe any of this._

_"I can't wait to see them fall in love, I mean it's happening right in front of you but you ignore it. Like you have any choice but to except it" Dark Zayn sighed as he walked away again, toward the center of the darkness,_

_"Like I said before, anyone else Zayn, anyone at all. Just not Liam" Dark Zayn spat as he disappeared again leaving Zayn in the dark, his mouth still sealed shut. Suddenly arms burst out from the ground and grabbed onto him, he struggled to free himself but they were too strong, looking up it was...it was Liam looking down at him. It was Liam and Keith, they had mocking looks on there faces as they turned toward to each other and began to kiss. Zayn couldn't call for him...he couldn't scream, he couldn't....._

 

   

 

 Zayn sat up, his face stained with his tears and he was sweating as well. He tried to catch his breath, the light quickly turned on to reveal Liam's worried face.

 "Oh my God, Zayn are you okay? What's wrong?" Liam asked, sitting up as well, Zayn didn't know what to say, everything seemed so real. Liam put his hand on Zayn's shoulder.

 "Zayn you're crying, babe what's wrong?" Liam asked again softly, clearly worried as Zayn shook his head,

 "I'm...fine" He lied, Liam making a face.

 "Really? Do you  _always_ wake up in a panic or is this a new thing you started today?" Liam asked, clearly unamused as Zayn wiped his cheeks.

 "Z come on, get over here" Liam stated plainly. Zayn's eyes grew wide, now he felt really stupid, like a little kid who had a bad dream.

 "Liam come on I'm not a little kid" Zayn protested weakly but Liam wasn't having it.

 "I knew I should have done this when we first got into bed" He commented as Zayn's eyes grew wide at the mention of Liam wanting to cuddle right off the bat. Not that it wasn't normal, they usually did but with Zayn being so tired earlier...he really didn't feel like moving. They were half cuddling, with Liam's arm being over him and all. Granted he felt stupid and embarrassed with everything at the moment.

 "Li...." Zayn sighed as Liam continued to look at him, with that soft look.

 "Babe come on, just....get over here He said softly, almost sheepishly. It's not like Zayn didn't want to, but the nightmare left a bad taste in his mouth. Though it was all fake...right? He moved over and wrapped his arms around Liam's waist, letting out a content sigh,

 "Better?" Liam asked softly as Zayn nodded sheepishly. Liam put his chin on top of his head and settled in Zayn's arms, wrapping his own arms around Zayn's back. Though he moved his hand up to slightly rub the back of Zayn's head. Zayn did feel better now, he always felt better when he was Liam were cuddling this way.

 "Don't worry Z, I'm here for you. It's all right now" Liam commented as he fell back to sleep rather quickly, Zayn trying to force his nightmare away,

 "It's just fake...it's just fake" He repeated in his head. Not wanting to give any thought to the alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Keith get separated from Zayn in haunted house  
> Liam and Keith end up holding hands at one point and giving each other nicknames  
> Zayn is rightfully worried about them spending so much time together  
> Despite the flirting, Liam still feels...off about Keith, is that what he really wants?  
> Liam and Zayn fluff it up at the end after Zayn has another nightmare.
> 
> Wow, what to take away from this chapter  
> What does Keith really want? Does he like Liam that way?  
> What about Cassie? Will that mask come in handy later?  
> Find out next time!


	12. A Fine Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good?  
> Ready for another chapter?  
> Will things be okay after their little haunted house adventure?  
> Don't forget to comment and like and comment  
> (Own nothing any mistakes are mine)  
> Enjoy!

 

 

     Liam stirred slightly in his sleep, Zayn still holding on to him but lighter then a few hours ago. Blinking his eyes open, he looked at the clock to see it was near six in the morning, way too early to wake up on a weekend. Liam yawned as he repositioned himself in Zayn's embrace, moving himself so their faces were closer. He'd be lying if he wasn't staring, his peaceful face made Liam feel better. That he was able to sleep through the night without anymore nightmares. Liam couldn't help but grin,

"Oh Zayn, I wish.." He started but then stopped not wanting to indulge in thoughts that would cause more harm than good. Liam felt Zayn move his hand so it was rather close to his own.

"Should I? I mean I can blame it on me sleeping" Liam thought, feeling rather coy all of a sudden as he took Zayn's hand in his own, Zayn mumbling something in his sleep. Gently interlacing their fingers together, Liam thought back to the night before with Keith and how they sorta held hands. Keith was intensely confusing, it's like he wanted more from Liam but what did he  _want_ in the first place?

"Does he....like me?" Liam thought as he looked down at Zayn and felt a large wave of guilt wash over him.

"I mean Zayn and I....we're...I mean like he and I are.." Liam had a strangely hard time trying to think of the words he wanted to use to describe his and Zayn's relationship. Friendship was to broad, it was different, best friends for sure but at the same time it still felt like more. Not bros that's clear.

"What do I want it to be? More than friends?... _Boyfriends_?" Liam smiled at the thought of calling Zayn his but his happiness quickly faded as reality wouldn't allow for even a moment of fantasy.  
"Zayn isn't gay...I forgot" Liam sighed inwardly as Zayn snuggled closely against him, his forehead now on Liam's shoulder. He wished time would stop and they could stay like this for as long as they wanted.

"That's selfish though, isn't it?" Liam questioned as he closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep again. Still holding onto Zayn's hand, not really wanting to let go. The warmth from it was comforting.

"I just wish I knew what to do...what way to go" Liam thought before falling back asleep again. 

    

 

 

     Liam rolled over and looked at the clock again. Reading that is was around 9:30, he figured now was a good time to get up. Although it looked like Zayn had no intention of waking up anytime soon. Liam chuckled as he rubbed Zayn's back,

"Zayn?...Babe?  I need to get up" He spoke softly as Zayn shook his head.

"No..too soon" He mumbled into Liam's chest, he couldn't help but grin at Zayn.

"Well if you want me to wet the bed..." He started jokingly, Zayn made a noise and basically pushed Liam out of bed,

"Gee thanks, I'll be back" He laughed as he headed to the bathroom. After finishing up Liam swore he heard music playing downstairs,

"Is that mom?" Liam thought as he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

 

_"I keep running in circles, things never go how I plan"_   
_"Show me the way whoa whoa"_   
_"Won't somebody show me the way"_   
_"The right direction, the right connection"_   
_"Show me the way, where in all this madness do I go"_   
_"Seems I never win I think I'm safe then I see the mess I'm in"_   
_"Show me the way the way the way"_

 

Liam's mom was dancing intensely to the song. Dramatically posing during certain parts of the song, spinning her spatula around as she moved. Liam was trying really hard not to laugh and the only way he would accomplish this was to leave and pretend he didn't see anything. Heading back upstairs the song finished and Liam crawled back into bed with Zayn,

"Keep my spot warm?" He asked jokingly as he got back under the covers with Zayn. Who was actually really tired because he didn't answer Liam, he was sleeping as hard as he was when he first got into bed with Liam. Liam just sorta laid there, he was too awake to sleep but he wanted to stay with Zayn. Liam's eyes grew wide, was that it?

"I guess I want to stay with Zayn regardless of what happens. Even if...even if he finds a girlfriend" He thought, feeling a little sick thinking of Zayn with anyone else...anyone else other than him? Liam shook his thoughts away as Zayn rolled over to face him.

"Li? What time is it?" He sighed as Liam looked at his clock,

"Around 9:40" Liam replied, Zayn yawning and then looking at Liam again.

"Well good morning then" He smiled lightly as Liam let out a laugh,

"Good morning to you too sleepy head" He replied as Zayn chuckled lightly. Liam rolled on his side so he was fully facing Zayn.

"I'm hungry" Zayn stated plainly as Liam laughed,

"What it's true" He added as Liam just patted his forearm.

"I know, you're  funny, that's all. I mean it's not too strange. We never got dinner last night, sorry about that" He admitted as Zayn looked at him with a soft look, Liam couldn't tell what he was thinking. Maybe Liam was looking too much into it and it was still the veil of sleep still hanging over Zayn.

 "No...put those thoughts away now. Dream time is over, back to real life" Liam thought sourly.

    

 

 

     Zayn had butterflies in his stomach, the way Liam was looking at him...the way they were laying together, it wasn't any different from other times but it almost felt that way.

 "It's probably only me" Zayn inwardly sighed,

 "So you wanna get breakfast then?" Liam asked as Zayn snapped back to their conversation.

"I'm feeling lazy, let's just stay for a bit" He sighed as Liam laughed and nodded. It was comfortably quiet, the early morning sun streaking in the bedroom windows. Liam looked as if he had something to say,

 "You okay Li?" Zayn asked, Liam biting his lip.

"Zayn I'm sorry I took you to the haunted house last night. I wanted it to be fun but it turned into a huge mess" Liam stated,

 "Does he regret taking me?" Zayn thought as he let out a small breath.

"Liam it's okay, we still had a good time right?" He asked. Liam was quiet for a minute, Zayn was afraid he had more fun with Keith and was basing the whole night off of that.

"You really did? I mean you had to go through the super intense part alone and then I left you alone again in the car for over two hours" Liam went on. Truth be told Zayn didn't think it was all that bad, well after he got out of the haunted house that is.

"Liam was it this  _really_ about?" He asked, Liam chuckling slightly, like he was almost afraid to answer.  It's not like Zayn was mad but Liam was sorta making a big deal out of nothing.

 "It's nothing. I'm just worried I dragged you there and you would have rather stayed home or something. I guess I feel a little guilty" Liam sighed. Zayn shook his head and put his hand on Liam's.

"Liam I went because I  _wanted_ too. If I didn't want to go I wouldn't have, you know that. Besides it's our thing right?" Zayn said softly as Liam nodded,

 "Yeah it is" He said back.

 "Maybe we can go back next year too" Liam added, Zayn chuckling slightly.

 "Only if you stay with me the whole time" He joked.

 "I'd like to see them try and stop me" Liam said softly, giving Zayn a look that made his face heat up. His stomach then growled rather loudly, Liam letting out a loud laugh.

"Okay I get it, we can eat now" He commented as Zayn couldn't help but laugh either. After washing up and changing they both headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning you two, sleep well?" Mrs Payne asked as Zayn nodded in response,

"Liam I have some news you'll want to hear about" She stated in an excited manner, Liam perking up after handing Zayn a plate.

"Your father will be here the week your off from school! At the end of November!" Mrs Payne exclaimed as Liam's face lit up. Zayn knew how much Liam missed his dad. He was always off on business and even though Liam put up a strong front, Zayn knew how much he wanted him here permanently.

"Mom when did you talk with him?" Liam asked rushing over to her,

"Last night, but you got home so late I couldn't tell you" Mrs Payne matching Liam's own joy. Zayn smiled knowing Liam was so excited and that made him happy. After everyone calmed down Zayn and Liam were busying eating their breakfast,

"Oh Z, that bakery, they do special stuff for Halloween right?" Liam asked between bites.

"Yeah last I checked, why?" Zayn asked not sure where this was going, Liam took a drink of his water.

"I thought it'd be fun to stop over and grab some things" He suggested as Zayn took a bite of his own food,

"Sure that sounds fun. Only if  _I_ drive though" He commented as Liam laughed.

"Fine, deal" he said, Zayn beginning to wonder what this was about.

"Is this a make up for last night?" He thought as Liam and his mom conversed about Mr Payne. Did it really show how upset Zayn was the night before? Granted he had that nightmare but so what, sadly isn't the first time, Zayn almost scared it wasn't going to be the last either.

"I'm just overthinking all of it now" He pondered as he put his plate in the sink, looking outside the weather seemed to have evened out. It was cloudy but it was better then all the rain they've been getting for the past few days.

 "It's just a fun outing" Zayn added, glad to be doing really anything with Liam.

    

 

 

     Zayn gathered his things from the previous night and put them back into his bag. Soon meeting Liam out by the car.

"Okay so I'll drop of my bag and such and we can leave your car at my place, then we can go" Zayn explained as Liam began driving.

"Isn't this a little backwards?" He asked, making a slightly funny face, Zayn shook his head.

"Nope you aren't changing my mind, my parents are home today so we can take their car. I feel bad that you drive all week Li" Zayn went on as Liam sighed. 

"Babe it's not a huge deal. You pay half in gas and I like driving....you but if you insist on it then I'm fine with it" He joked as he pulled onto Zayn's street. Zayn rather caught up with the part about them driving together. Reaching his house after a few more minutes they drove up into the driveway. Zayn and Liam getting out and heading into the house.

 "Mom, Dad..I'm home!" Zayn called as he and Liam took off their shoes and coats. They walked into the kitchen to find an eyeball on the floor, Zayn's heart picked up,

"Uh what is this?" He asked not wanting to touch it. Liam looked down and grinned,

"Looks like an eyeball" He stated plainly, Zayn rolling his eyes at Liam's expert deduction.

"I think it's mine!!!" Mr Malik stated loudly as both of them turned to see one of his eyes missing,

"AHHH!!" Zayn yelled, basically jumping into Liam's arms. Liam clearly not minding, since he practically caught him. Mr Malik laughed a hardy laugh as Mrs Malik came downstairs,

"Oh sweetie we're sorry we thought it would be fun" She apologized as Zayn hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"You should have seen him last night, he went through all by  _himself_ " Liam stated proudly as his parents made shocked faces.

"Zayn is this true?" Mr Malik asked as Zayn nodded in semi disgust,

"Not because I wanted to, a trap door fell and we got separated" He said clearing it up, his parents now looking like they believed the story. Zayn left Liam to recall the previous nights events as he ran up to his room to put his bag away and grab some money for the bakery. Zayn was pretty excited to be spending more of the day with Liam. After last night he needed something nice to remember this Halloween by. Though a nagging thought clung in his head.

"I hope this isn't a pity thing" Zayn thought, knowing Liam did feel guilty over last night and them being separated in the first haunted house. The part that bothered him the most was that he spent the  _entire_ time with Keith. It was clear that they had a blast together, that was easy enough to see when he came back. Would he have rather spent all his time with Keith anyway? Would Zayn have been pushed to the back again? Would Liam have ignored him?

"That wouldn't of happened...would it?" Zayn mumbled, shaking his head as he headed back to Liam who was finishing his story. His parents looking rather freaked out,

"Wow that sounded like...something" Mrs Malik stated.

"I admit it was a bit more then I remember" Liam replied as Zayn shivered slightly at the memory.

"We're heading to the bakery fast, I told Liam I would drive. Is that okay?" He asked as Mr Malik passed him his keys,

"It's all right, have fun. Drive carefully" He said, Zayn kissing his parents before they left the house. He unlocked the car doors as Liam climbed in, Zayn starting up the car.

"Hopefully it won't be too busy since it's after lunch" Liam commented, looking at the car clock,

 "We can only hope Liam, we can only hope" Zayn replied dramatically. Liam chuckling at him as they left the driveway and headed to the bakery.

    

 

 

     Liam more or less kept glancing at Zayn as they drove. It felt a little weird to him that Zayn was the one driving. Not that it was bad or anything but he was used to turning and seeing Zayn looking out the window that it threw him for a slight loop. Liam settled into the passenger seat, it was quiet for a bit, but it was nice. It's not like he and Zayn needed to be talking every minute they were together. Granted a majority of the time they were, which Liam really liked but he also enjoyed when they could just be together and enjoy each others company but without talking? Liam chuckled a little, 

 "Does that even make sense?" He questioned as Zayn glanced at him.

"What's so funny Li?" He inquired as Liam shook his head,

"Nothing" Liam joked as Zayn made a funny face. 

 "Here, you can plug in my I-pod to the speakers if you want" Zayn suggested, Liam moving to plug in the cord and hit shuffle. Frankly a break from the radio would be nice, since it seemed Five Directions were everywhere at the moment. A familiar song began to play, Liam's face lighting up at the sound of it.

 

_"I get a high whenever you're around"_   
_"Sweeping from my head to my toes"_   
_"You make me go out of my way, out of my mind"_   
_"You are my sugar rush, is it for real or maybe"_

 

Liam looked over to Zayn who looked less then excited.

"Z, you don't remember this song from the other day?" He asked as Zayn shook his head, looking rather lost.

"No should I?" He replied back quizzically, now it was Liam's turn to be confused.

"Yeah we sang it together at that pizza place remember?" Liam asked as it suddenly hit him, that wasn't Zayn it was Keith! Liam clammed up in an instant as he saw Zayn's face drop. It was quiet for a moment, the song continuing to play in the background.

"It was uh... Keith wasn't it?" Zayn asked sourly, Liam felt awful.

"Oh mixing up names and memories is a big no-no" a voice stated in Liam's head.

"Uh yeah sorry" Liam answered lowly as Zayn turned the volume down.

"Whatever, Cassie and I sing together all the time" He stated plainly but still in a lightly rude tone. Liam exhaled,

"That's good I guess" He replied.

"I just didn't know you liked to sing with people you barely knew" Zayn mumbled as Liam let out a slight scoff.

"Same goes to you then Mr "Oh I hate singing in public" He semi mocked, Zayn gripping the steering wheel.

"Fine, I don't care. Do whatever you want" He spat as Liam huffed,

"Good I will" Liam spat back. The rest of the car ride was awkwardly quiet and Liam wondered if Zayn was going to leave him at the bakery or just turn around now,

 "Way to go Liam. Way to be stubborn" He thought as they approached the bakery.

 

 

 

     Pulling into the parking lot Zayn and Liam got out of the car and headed in to find it was pretty empty. Compared to the other time when they could barely move to the front counter. Liam was starting to feel guilty again, this was supposed to be a fun outing and he messed it all up by bringing Keith into it. Zayn headed over to the counter to look at all the cookies while a poster near the door caught Liam's eye. Looking at it closer it was a "Couples Costume Contest", Liam sighed and felt a pang in his chest, it was soon replaced by unrelenting frustration that he and Zayn couldn't be together. This happened a lot lately, Liam would be going about his day when those thoughts would creep in and remind him Zayn couldn't be his. No matter how he tried to distract himself it wouldn't stop. Working out doesn't even help and that always takes his mind off things but lately it's not cutting it.

"Liam? What are you doing? Order your stuff" Zayn called as Liam's mind snapped back to the present.

"Sorry coming" He apologized as he made his way over to the counter, standing next to Zayn. Looking at all the treats laid out, Liam had a hard time making up his mind. Jack o' lantern cookies, ghost cookies, bat shaped cookies, what was that ectoplasm? Zayn had apparently picked his out already, 

"There was no way I was gone that long" Liam thought as he looked up at the counter girl, who was looking right at Zayn.

"I'd like five bats, three ghosts and three pumpkins please" Liam commented as the girl picked them out and put them into a box,

"Is that all?" She asked as Zayn nodded and she handed him the box. Liam was taken back, was Zayn paying for all this?

"Zayn-" Liam started but was cut off by the girl,

"All right, that's 8.95" she read as Zayn handed her his cash. She gave him a flirty look,  
"So you single? You wanna go out one night, I can make it worth your while" the girl said, curling a few strands of hair around her finger. Liam's frustration flared up again, he must of looked how he felt because the counter girl shrunk back.

"Uh no thanks" Zayn replied softly as he and Liam both left the bakery. Liam noticing Zayn glance at the contest poster on the way out. Liam got back into the car as Zayn handed him the box to hold.

"You didn't need to pay for me" Liam began as Zayn shook his head,

"Nope, it's fine" He replied as he started the car back up again. They pulled out in the opposite direction from where they came, Liam feeling confused.

"Uh Zayn you're going the wrong way" He joked as Zayn shook his head again,

"I know it's too cold for a walk today but we can just sit in the park parking lot right?" He asked as Liam nodded, trying to forget the girl at the bakery. Not that he could really blame her....Zayn was...he looked,

 "Ugh,  _not_ now Liam" He thought, hoping the cookies tasted good at least.

    

 

 

     Zayn and Liam sat in the car as they munched on a couple cookies from the bakery.

"They have the best stuff I swear" Zayn said between bites, Liam only nodding,

"The service is  _questionable_ at best" He mumbled lowly as Zayn sighed.

"Liam come on I said no to her, I don't want to date anyone" He tried to clear up, catching himself at the last second, he should have chosen his words a little more carefully, he did want to date Liam. Zayn glanced up to see Liam looking sullen.

"Well I mean maybe someone....like a special someone...It's, I mean.." Zayn blurted out as Liam's face didn't change.

"You really did it now Zayn" He thought as Liam finished his cookie in silence. Liam went to turn the  radio on, Zayn felt so stupid, he could tell Liam was upset but what could he say? It's not like he could blurt out how he really felt or anything. Wait.....did Liam want him to say something about dating him?  Liam turned it down so they could still talk, when he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Zayn watched Liam's face brighten up as he sent a text message, Zayn smiled a little.

 "Is it your mom?" He asked lightly as Liam shook his head,

"Uh no it's Keith, asking about homework" He said plainly. Now it was Zayn's turn to feel upset,

"Why is it always stupid Keith!?!" He yelled in his head, the dreading feeling that Liam would never be with him was growing more everyday and it was really starting to weigh him down. Trying to distract himself Zayn turned up the volume on the radio,

 

_"Deception, how much longer will you fall for this deception"_   
_"I pray you find out about all this deception"_   
_"When the whole thing is only pretended, you'll cry deception"_   
_"How long will you fall for charade, this masquerade"_

_"Deception, deception, deception"_

 

 Zayn wanted to turn it up louder so Liam would get the message that Keith isn't all he was cracked up to be. On top of that this song was very convenient, maybe  _too_ convenient. Liam put his phone away just as the song ended.

"So now what?" He asked, his mood clearly restored. Zayn feeling bad he was the one to ruin it and Keith was able to fix it. He really didn't want to end his time with Liam yet, 

"Not sure, any ideas?" Zayn asked back, hoping Liam had something in mind. By the look on his face it seemed like he had an idea and Zayn wanted to hear it.

"We could go to the Halloween store. Look around for a bit, it could be fun" Liam offered as Zayn smiled.

"Sounds good" He replied as he started the car back up and headed in the direction of Halloween Mania.

    

 

 

     Zayn pulled into the half full parking lot.

 "I thought it would be slammed here" Liam commented as they began walking toward the store. Zayn found find it strange too, it was the day of Halloween after all.

"Maybe everyone already finished there shopping?" Zayn suggested, Liam shrugging in response. The large building was almost comically decorated for Halloween, large pumpkins and creepy masks adorned the windows. Large banners promoting the scariest masks and costumes around. Along with slashed prices, a masked killed cutting a price down to 50%. When they entered they passed a fake blood fountain filled with little floating skulls.

"You can handle this right Z?" Liam joked as Zayn bumped his shoulder into Liam's as they walked.

"Well as long as you don't abandon me again" He joked back, Liam chuckling at his comment.

 "I did promise before didn't I? He asked lightly, Zayn smiling at him. A few other customers walked around, not in any sort of rush. Liam walked to the back of the store, to the large wall of masks, Zayn exhaled a little.

"Of course he'd go  _there_ first" He thought as he picked up his pace to catch up to him. Liam was busy looking through the far scarier masks as Zayn just kinda wandered around. Seeing a mask on a nearby mannequin head, an idea popped into his head. Grabbing it and walking closer to Liam, Zayn acted as if nothing was going on. Figuring Liam's guard was down, Zayn put the mask on and walked up closely behind Liam. Tapping his shoulder, Liam turned around.

"HEY LI!" Zayn said rather loudly as Liam jumped and let out a gasp. He couldn't help but laugh, he felt a little bad but it was still funny. Zayn took off the mask to see Liam's face turning red,

"Zayn what the heck?" He said, trying to sound serious but failing, a smile and laugh soon replaced his scolding tone.

"Sorry Li, couldn't help myself" Zayn apologized as Liam looked over the mask,

"I've seen worse" He joked handing it back to Zayn, who laughed.

"Yeah just a couple seconds ago. When I scared you" He joked as Liam jokingly shoved him. Zayn catching his hand and holding it for a second before letting go. Liam wandered off again as he put the mask back where he found it, his thoughts drifting to that poster advertising that couples costume contest.

"That would've have been kinda fun" Zayn thought as he went to find Liam. Not only the contest seemed appealing but the thought of him and Liam being a couple...maybe that was the real point, not the contest.

"Not now Zayn" He told himself as he tried to find Liam, looking up and down the aisles, Liam was no where in sight. The store wasn't that big, granted it was large but not where He could lose Liam so easily. Zayn turned the fifth corner and finally spotted Liam looking at the normal Halloween costumes.

"Liam there you are. I got worried, I couldn't find you" Zayn sighed as Liam looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry Z" He replied, Zayn looking over to see a few "Revengers" costumes.

"Oh those are cool" He commented as Liam nodded.

"Right? I saw this poster at the bakery for a costume contest, it's too late now but still" He explained as Zayn perked up,

"You mean the couples one?" He asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Well...yeah, I mean we're a "couple of friends" right?" Liam answered awkwardly, Zayn trying to hide his disappointment. Liam must of picked up on how he was feeling because he looked as if he wanted to say something else but was cut off by the PA speaker going on.

"UH reality check on register two"

"Gosh, can it Holly, I don't need it"

"Girl  _don't_ you? Bring up the manager, the assistant manager, employee of the month, the monthly employee and the AI we installed last week"  
 Zayn was really confused at what was going on but figured it was better not to ask. Liam looked at the costumes one last time before turning to leave, Zayn wondering if Liam felt as bad as him. If he did, what would that mean? Could it mean something at all? Zayn didn't want to take things out of context and make it harder for himself later.

 "I wonder..." Zayn said to himself, following Liam to the front door.

    

 

 

     Liam and Zayn headed back to Zayn's house after their little detour at the Halloween store. Liam enjoyed it don't get him wrong. It's just that whole Couples Contest and then the costumes, all of it was bothering him more then it should have. Zayn was being pretty quiet too but what was Liam supposed to say?

_"Hey Zayn, I wanna be a couple"_

  _"Hey Zayn, I was super hurt when you said you didn't want to date anyone"_

  _"Hey Zayn, I think I might actually..."_

  Liam stopped himself at the last thought, fear of where it may lead creeping up on him as they reached Zayn's house. Zayn shut off the car and turned to Liam,

 "You can keep the box but I want my cookies" He joked as Liam lightly shook his head.

"Darn, I was hoping to keep them all" He replied in a sarcastic manner as Zayn let out a laugh. He ran into his house to get a plate as Liam headed to his own car. Zayn appeared no more then a moment later with a plate for his own sweets. Taking his own cookies, the box seemed way too empty now, though maybe it was just Liam's mood.

"Thanks again babe, my mom will be really happy with them" Liam smiled as Zayn nodded,

"No problem Li. Thanks for letting me stay the night too, even though...well you know" He replied sheepishly as Liam's face softened.

"Z come on it wasn't all bad was it?" Liam asked, hoping Zayn felt the same.

"Not at all Li. I did sleep well afterword" Zayn grinned as Liam felt his heart skip a beat. Liam climbed into his car as Zayn headed back inside, Liam not blaming him. It was way colder then it should be but then again it would be November tomorrow. Liam sighed as he began his drive back home.

    

 

 

     It was Tuesday again and it seemed the weekend didn't even happen at all. Liam flipped through his text book as he waited for Zayn to come back from Math. Thinking back, Halloween night was kinda fun. He and his mom handed out candy to everyone and Liam saw some pretty cool costumes too. It was funny, the last time Liam dressed up was in sophomore year during high school. Granted it was the last time Harry, Louis and Zayn dressed up too. The year after Harry convinced everyone they were old enough to go to the haunted houses and then that became the new tradition. Liam never told anyone this, well his mom but they always talk so its okay, but Zayn was so mad when Harry wanted to change things up.

"Liam we  _always_ go out and dress up it's our thing!"  
Liam chuckled at the memory. He really felt bad when they stopped going out, it was always fun and dressing up was pretty cool too. Zayn always had a knack for making his costumes really detailed, they always turned out better than when he first bought them. Though despite all that, it was off to the haunted houses. Liam hated to admit but Zayn could get pouty about some things, it wasn't all bad, most of the time it was kinda cute. Well at least Liam thought so. Zayn only managed to get a few words in edge wise about changing their plans that year. Knowing how Harry and Louis could be about things, Zayn didn't really have a choice but to go along with it. It was almost a full week before he would talk with Harry or Louis at school afterword, granted he was fine with Liam but still it was pretty funny.

"I wonder if he's forgiven them yet?" Liam wondered, knowing how much Zayn hated it and said no matter what he'd never go back again....but he did,  _three_ times now. In all honesty, Liam couldn't really picture himself going without Zayn. It wouldn't really be worth going otherwise.

"I wonder if he's upset with me? I'm different though...right?" Liam asked himself, hoping Zayn wasn't holding some private grudge against him.

"So then the character in my book asked himself if he was different"

"Golly gee Linda then what?"

"Don't know Mary, I haven't reached that point yet" two girls conversed as they walked passed Liam, who looked at his phone.

"Speaking of which, Z will be here soon" Liam thought as he looked over at the stairwell, Keith wasn't here yet either but he didn't always visit him before class. Which was whatever, its not like he wanted him here all the time...did he? A few more minutes passed and Zayn, along with Cassie showed up.

"Liam, I can't wait to hear how your haunted house adventure went" Cassie exclaimed as she sat down across from Liam.

"He won't tell me  _anything_ about it" She complained, pointing over to Zayn, who snorted.

"I'm  _not_ living it again" He stated firmly as Cassie sighed, Liam laughed.

"No problem Cassie, meet up with us at lunch and I'll gladly tell you what happened but only if you tell us what you did too" He offered as Cassie nodded,

"Deal, don't forgot, I'll see you two later!" She said happily as she went to her next class. Liam looked at Zayn with a sly expression,

"Not reliving it huh?" Liam asked as Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Not in this lifetime Mr Spooky Pants" He stated plainly as Liam couldn't help but laugh at his nickname. 

"Are you going to call me that all the time now or?" Liam questioned as they headed to English, Zayn's face unreadable.

"Maybe, maybe not" He said as Liam sighed.

"Well I can't say I don't like it" He commented as he saw Zayn smile a little but it quickly disappeared as he tried to maintain a serious look. They both entered the classroom and Liam noticed Keith was already in his seat. Making his way over Keith looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey there Tiger, I was wondering if you were going to show up" Keith joked lowly as Liam's face warmed up, he was still using the nickname. Liam jokingly scoffed the comment away,

"What? I'm on time you're early" He stated in a matter of fact tone as Keith faked offense.

"Liam how could you?" Keith joked as Liam laughed, Zayn remaining silent through the whole exchange. Keith's expression changed a little as he turned back to Liam, who was now sitting in his chair.

"Oh Liam I have team meeting today so I can't make lunch. That and Val is going to the dorms again" He explained as Liam felt a little disappointed. Faking a smile, Liam just nodded.

"Don't worry Slugger, just one lunch right?" He said back as Keith perked up.

 "Yeah and don't worry we'll still have time to workout. So expect me to be back afterword" Keith added,

 "Sounds good to me, just find me after you're finished" Liam commented, Ms Haman then walking into class, quickly beginning to take attendance.

    

 

 

     "Tiger!?...Slugger!? When did  _this_ happen!?" Zayn asked himself as he jotted down notes during Critical Thinking. The scene played over and over in his head, Keith and Liam looking oh so close and happy during English. He couldn't even get his mind straight about this, he was trying to focus on the lesson but was failing miserably. Liam didn't seem to mind nicknaming Keith at all. Concerning nicknames, Zayn always called Liam "Li". It was there thing and Liam always called him "Z" or "Babe" but now he's nicknaming Keith? Keith of all people? Zayn pushed slightly harder with his pen and a large ink blob appeared on his paper.

 "Oh that's great" He thought as he managed to work around it, the blob not interfering with any of his notes, despite leaking through the notebook page. Zayn's heart sunk, it was just as he feared.

"They  _must_ have gotten closer during the haunted house then" He thought, his mind starting to play all sorts of upsetting scenarios, the kind that made Zayn sick to his stomach. He felt like he wanted to scream, the thought of Liam and Keith just.....just....

"Woah Zayn careful, your pen exploded" Liam whispered, blue ink covered part of the table and Zayn's notebook, his face must of been red.

"I must of hit it weird or something" He replied lowly as he grabbed another pen from his bag, hoping it wouldn't start running everywhere. Controlling himself for the rest of class wasn't too hard, granted it was only for fifteen minutes but still.

"Okay class see you all on Thursday" Ms Foster said happily as everyone began leaving, not Zayn he had to clean up his ink stain. He went to the front of the room to grab some paper towels.

"Oh no, pen explosion?" Ms Foster asked as Zayn nodded, slightly embarrassed, Ms Foster grinned,

"No problem, a little water and it should come right off. Happened to me this morning" She sighed, Zayn feeling less stupid then before. Liam was waiting by the table, Keith thankfully gone.

"Want any help Z?" He asked as Zayn shook his head.

"No, you better meet Cassie and I'll catch up with you two there" He said quickly, hoping his embarrassment or frustration weren't too obvious. Liam started moving slowly to the door.

"Well....okay then" He replied as he left alone, Zayn catching him looking at him again before he left. After a few trips to the water fountain and some hard scrubbing Zayn got most of the ink off, it was just a transparent blue shadow now...well more or less. Looking at his hands, he figured a trip to the bathroom was needed to wash the rest of it off his hands. Leaving the empty classroom and heading to the nearest bathroom, Zayn walked in to wash his hands. Turning on the water and getting soap, he swore he heard a familiar voice, well two to be specific.

"Come on that's not that nice"

"You weren't there, the guy is a total wuss. It's almost funny if it wasn't so pathetic"

"Some people don't like things like that"

"Why did he go then? Stay home and don't ruin it for everyone else. If I hadn't heard from someone that panel closed there we would have been stuck with him all night, talk about good luck". Zayn's eyes widened, was he set up?

"What do you want me to say Keith?"

"Nothing, he's a loser and I don't know why Liam even bothers with that failure. If it were up to me I'd convince Liam to dump that waste of space and never look back". Zayn's eyes were tearing up, yeah he's been on the end of some nasty comments before but the tone of Keith's voice and the acid of his words, it's nothing like back then. Zayn held his breath as he heard them walk by, sticking his head out he saw Keith and Val going there different ways, Val shaking her head. Zayn wiped his eyes as he headed to the lunch room. As he got closer his sadness had slowly turned to anger.

"Yeah well Keith you aren't anything special either, if anyone is a waste of space it's you!" Zayn shouted in his head, his teeth grinding as he turned the corner to find Liam and Cassie at a table. He must of looked worse for wear, some students looking frightened and heading in the opposite direction. Liam's face lit up as Zayn approached the table,

"Heard about the pen Zayn. Sorry but it happens to me all the time, so I know what a hassle it can be" Cassie said softly as Zayn tried to fake a smile.

"Alright now come on. Spill the beans on your haunted houses" Cassie exclaimed as Liam laughed, Zayn starting to eat his lunch,

"Well it all started like this" Liam began.

    

 

 

     Cassie laughed quite a bit during Liam's story and Zayn...well Zayn looked like he wanted to punch a wall. It's been a long time since Liam had seen him this mad, last time was in high school when some guys were giving Louis and Harry trouble and Zayn by association.

"But it's only a pen, why would he be so caught up in that?" Liam thought as Cassie began her story. Focusing back on her and not Zayn Liam was surprised, Cassie's haunted experience was nothing compared to their own.

"Yeah my boyfriend-" Liam couldn't hear her because of someone sneezing nearby so he didn't catch his name.

"- was kinda bummed it wasn't as scary as last year but we still had a good time " Cassie finished as Liam nodded.

"The blood pool sounded cool though" He commented, the idea rather intriguing.

"It was, it looked like it went on forever, they did a good job setting everything up" Cassie commented as Zayn silently picked at his food. Cassie turned to him.

"I'm sorry yours was so messed up Zayn, it's no fun to go through alone" She stated softly,

"Well Liam didn't have  _that_ problem, did you?" Zayn scoffed in a rather rude tone. Liam looked at Cassie who had a coy look on her face, she didn't even seem that taken back.

"Zayn it wasn't like I left you on purpose. It was that stupid door" Liam said, feeling guilty again. Zayn rolled his eyes and went back to his lunch. Liam wondering if he was still angry about it? Was that why he was so upset today?

"You guys are fun. I'm always looking forward to our lunches together" Cassie stated as Liam smiled, though h was still concerned about Zayn.

"Yeah, it is fun. I'm glad we can all eat together" He replied as she grinned. Liam liked Cassie, she was friendly and upbeat and on top of that she didn't hit on Zayn....not that Liam thought about that or anything. Not like those bakery girls or anything...he really didn't think about it...often.

"Hey Liam!" A voice, Keith's voice called. Liam looked at his phone, not realizing it was so late. Keith walking over to the table.

"Time for our workout" He grinned as Liam glanced at Zayn, who looked like he was going to explode. Liam grabbed his bags and stood up.

"All right, coming. Zayn I'll see you later alright?" Liam asked as Zayn just nodded, not even looking up at him. Keith made a sound but Liam couldn't make it out,

 "I'll see you later too Cassie" He added, still looking at Zayn,

 "Yep see ya" She replied.

"Come on Tiger, times a wasting" Keith joked as Liam chuckled, both heading to the changing room.

    

 

 

     "22...23..24..25" Liam counted as Keith held the bar. Guiding it back to the rack Liam sat up as Keith leaned on the bar behind him. Liam couldn't get Zayn's face out of his head, was he mad at him?What made him so upset? Was it the whole haunted house thing? He said he was fine over the weekend. Liam felt Keith nudge his shoulder,

"You okay Liam?" He asked sitting next to him on the bench, they were the only ones in the weight room today. Which was nice, beats having to waste time standing around for others to finish or just move out of the way so they could reach a new machine.

"Yeah why?" Liam asked back, knowing Keith didn't like hearing about Zayn, for whatever reason. Keith grinned, that grin that made Liam's stomach knot up.

"Just making sure my main man is doing good" He responded as Liam nudged his leg into Keith's,

"Yeah I'm fine slugger" He replied softly as Keith looked down at his shoes sheepishly. Liam patted his shoulder,

"Okay what next? You wanna do a set?" He asked as Keith nodded. Liam stood up and moved behind the bar as Keith started to lift, Liam making sure he didn't drop it or hurt himself. Keith always gave more than 100% when they worked out, it was nice because it motivated Liam to work harder too. Liam's eyes wandered around Keith's face, he was....nice looking, he was a good looking guy overall. His face warmed up as he tried to focus on keeping Keith safe and not his looks. It's not like Zayn had a bad face...or body.... Not in any way shape or form for that matter. Well bodies don't always matter, its what's on the inside that really counts and Liam  _really_ liked Zayn's insides. Not that he didn't like the outsides either...

"Liam?" Keith asked, ending his set as Liam snapped back and moved the bar to the rack. Keith looked at him with an confused expression.

"Now I  _know_ you have something on your mind" He laughed as Liam shook his head,

"No really I don't. I'm okay" He repeated as Keith drank form his water bottle. Liam bite his lip, he wanted to ask about Zayn but...

"Was Zayn acting weird to you? In class?" He blurted out, Keith looking like he tensed up. Liam waited as Keith put his bottle down,

"Liam look. I really think Zayn is weighing you down, you  _need_ to let him go" Keith stated in a matter of fact tone. Liam was taken back, leave Zayn? No way. Liam laughed a little, mostly because he was uncomfortable.

"What? No..why?" Liam asked as Keith only shook his head,

"Nah, forget it. We'll leave it for another time, besides you need to get to class soon" He replied. standing up from the bench as Liam looked at the clock.

"Oh man you're right" He exclaimed as they headed to the locker room. Liam still questioning what Keith meant by Zayn weighing him down. If anything Zayn made him better, that's how he always felt when they were together at least.

"This is like the second time he's brought this up, why?" Liam asked himself, not being able to reach any sort of answer. It was strange for sure, that and worrying.

 "It must just be me, Keith isn't like that" He told himself reaching the locker room. Liam hoping he was right.

  
    

 

 

     Zayn and Cassie left the cafeteria a little later because she met up with someone from the "Task Force" and they were discussing leads in the "Case". Although Keith was gone Zayn's anger was still front and center and it must of showed. Walking to Hubber he must of looked worse than before because people we openly scared of him.

_"Out of my way, keep out of my way"_   
_"I'm not playing, I'm on the attack"_   
_"Out of my way or you're going to pay"_   
_"Don't you get in way, out of my way"_   
_"Don't you get, don't you get in my way"_   
_"I got red in my my eyes and nothings gonna hold me back"_   
_"Just keep out of my way"_

 

Okay so Cassie playing that song on her phone didn't help either but still, he was angry and by the way Cassie was acting, it seemed like she was expecting an explanation. Finally reaching the lounge and leaving quite a few scared people in his wake, Zayn and Cassie sat at their normal table.

"Okay Zayn, I'm expecting an explanation" Cassie stated clearly as Zayn made a slight face. After telling her what happened with some over exaggerated words and hand gestures Cassie stopped him.

"Okay Zayn I get the picture, lets reel it back in again" She joked as Zayn didn't feel any better then before.  
"Wow nicknames, that's not good" Cassie sighed as Zayn stayed quiet,

"It's the stupid haunted houses fault, maybe I should have stayed home" He grumbled as Cassie shook her head.

"How would that have helped? Then they would have been together all night anyway" She cleared up as Zayn sighed. His anger flared up again as he began to tell her what he overheard Keith say in the hallway. Her face twisted into a frown as he finished his second story.

"Okay I really  _really_ don't like him" Cassie stated, Zayn feeling like punching something again. Cassie looked as if she was thinking over her words carefully before speaking.

"Zayn ignore it, plain and simple. You don't like him either and I highly doubt Liam would just drop you because he said so. You couldn't do anything about before because he really did set you up. It was just him being stupid" She explained as Zayn could only nod.

 "Liam didn't know either, he was really torn up about it right?" She asked, 

 "Yeah...he was" Zayn replied, knowing it was true. Recalling how upset he looked after they found each other after the first haunted house. That and all the cuddles that night.

 "That's all that really matters. You know Liam cares and wanted to make his way back to you. Keith just ended up ruining all of that by lying and cheating of all things" Cassie added. Zayn rolling his eyes, what did he have to gain from all that? From pushing Zayn to the back like this.

"Don't think about it anymore, you'll only make yourself feel worse" She commented as Zayn let out a breath and pulled out his book to read. His mood began to settle as time went on until Cassie looked up behind Zayn,

"Liam forgot his phone in the locker room, you can give it back to him right?" Keith asked as Zayn turned around to face him.

"I'll try my best" he replied rudely as Keith scoffed at his comment,

"I know  _that's_ the problem" He said back in a rude tone equal to Zayn's. His  blood was boiling, it would be so easy to knock him out but the look Cassie was giving him wasn't something to be messed with either. Keith left the lounge as Zayn put his face in his hands.

"I  _really_ hate that guy" He practically growled as Cassie nodded in agreement. The rest of the time passed without incident and before Zayn knew it Liam had shown up,

"Oh my phone, how did you get this Z?" Liam asked as Zayn made a face.

"Keith brought it here" He grumbled as Liam grinned,

"That was nice of him" He commented happily as Zayn stayed silent. Cassie started gathering up her things.

"I'll see you two later. I'm meeting a friend before class for a quick quiz review" Cassie stated as she left the lounge, patting Zayn's shoulder on her way out. Liam took out his keys,

"Ready?" He asked as Zayn slowly packed up his things. He noticed Liam was more or less studying his face.

"Zayn are you okay?" Liam questioned as they headed down the stairs to the parking lot.

"I'm fine" Zayn replied quickly as they reached the car. He wasn't really up for talking about it again and who knows if Liam would even listen. Walking through the lot, other cars were coming and going, students walking here and there, despite it being so late in the day. Liam unlocked the doors and they both climbed in, Zayn wanting to just get home. Liam glanced over at Zayn again as he turned the key, Zayn let out a breath,

"Is there something you need Liam?" He asked, more rudely than intended. Liam looked slightly shocked,

"Well no but.." He started but then stopped to focus on backing out of the space. Zayn's face heating up, mostly with embarrassment.

 "It's not Liam's fault" Zayn told himself, not wanting to hurt him over stupid Keith. It was just so frustrated, that Keith went out of his way to do those things. Then with everything he had said to Val....that was really the icing on the cake.

 "Just forget it" He thought, knowing dwelling on it wouldn't help anyone.

    

 

 

     Liam almost felt like Zayn was hiding something but what would he have to hide? He was visibly upset no doubt about that. About what though? First in Critical Thinking, then lunch and now too.

"How should I go about asking him?" Liam thought to himself as they waited at a red light, not wanting to say something stupid.

"Zayn is this about your pen? Or your notebook?" Liam asked, feeling like he didn't do very well to avoid asking a stupid question. Zayn rubbed his face,  
"No Liam, not my pen, not anything, I'm fine" He said. Liam only nodded as they began driving again,

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly, after a few minutes of silence. Zayn sorta huffed,

"Look Liam I'd really like for you to stop asking" He spat out, Liam sighed. He was only trying to help why was Zayn being so difficult? Merging into another lane, Liam went to speak again, he was honestly worried, why wouldn't Zayn open up?

"Babe I'm only worried about you, we tell each other everything. I haven't seen you this mad in a long time" Liam commented as Zayn mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" He asked, he was starting to get slightly annoyed with his attitude, Zayn didn't answer. 

"Nothing" He responded sharply. 

"You know what Zayn fine, pout all you want, I don't care" Liam stated, slightly louder then he thought it would be. Zayn let out a dry laugh,

"Oh the  _truth_ comes out huh" he stated rudely, Liam confused to say the least.

"What does that mean? You don't think I care? Is that it? Why would you  _ever_ think that?" Liam asked, almost in disbelief as Zayn looked away. Liam gripped the wheel as he turned into a random parking lot at some store. Zayn looking around with a confused and slightly worried look.

"Talk to me Zayn, stop being stupid" Liam more or less demanded. Zayn crossing his arms,

"Why? You don't want to hear it" He replied. Now Liam knew what this was about.

"This is about Keith again isn't it?" He asked as Zayn's already sour demeanor turned even worse.

"You don't know what he's really like Liam. He's a  _jerk_ and everyone but YOU can see it!" Zayn declared as Liam shook his head,

"No I'm sorry Zayn, he's not. Maybe you're the jerk for not taking time to get to know him" He countered. Zayn exhaled,

"I  _don't_ want to talk about this anymore Liam, take me home" He said flatly, Liam knowing he was angry at him now too. Liam shook his head,

"Zayn I'm only trying to help, why don't you get you actually try hearing me out for once!" Liam said loudly as Zayn faced him,

"You know what Liam? Why don't you just--------off!!" He stated loud and clear, granted a car honked it's horn when Zayn was yelling but he knew what he said by reading his lips. Liam's eyes instantly started welling with tears, 

"Fine...fine" Liam mumbled as he started the car again, Zayn sniffing next to him and quickly wiping his eyes.

"Great, now we're  _both_ crying" He thought as he turned the out of the parking lot and headed to Zayn's house. The car ride was dead quiet to say the least, well other than the sound of sniffing from either him or Zayn at any random moment. It'd almost be funny if it wasn't so distressing. Finally arriving at Zayn's house, he grabbed his bag and got out of the car, only to stand by the open door.

"I'm...still seeing you tomorrow right?" Zayn asked lowly, not looking directly at Liam, although he could tell his eyes were red. 

"Yeah, of course you will Zayn, like always" Liam answered softly as Zayn nodded and closed the door, heading into his house. Liam wiped his eyes on his coat sleeve. At least he still wanted to ride together...that was a plus right? Turning the heat on, it felt like November was cooler then last year, or maybe it was just how Liam felt. Looking out the window he noticed the wind blowing through leafless trees, the branches swaying slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....all that fluff though, I do love fluff haha  
> Why does Keith keep bringing up those things to Liam?  
> What's his end game? Any ideas?  
> Why won't Liam see what a jerk he is?  
> Will that AI help that store employee?  
> So many questions but only one answer....  
> We'll find out next time!


	13. Stranded Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, doing good?  
> New chapter time haha  
> Will they make up?  
> Will Keith be annoying again?  
> Enjoy!  
> Comment and like too!!  
> (Any mistakes are mine, own nothing)

 

 

     Zayn dropped his bag in his room and fell on the bed. His tears now falling without obstruction, his pillow getting wet. 

 "This...why do we keep fighting like this?" he asked himself. 

 "First that fight over Liam not showing up to help with my Math and now we seem to have smaller fights all the time" he recalled, wanting that fight to be their last. Zayn felt awful, his stomach was upset and his head hurt and he just wanted Liam to come back so they could make up. Why was this happening? They never  _ever_ fought before college. It was all Keith's fault...he was ruining everything. He was taking Liam away...causing all these issues between them. That did it, a new stream of tears rolled down Zayn's cheeks as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Zayn? I didn't even hear you come in, are you all right?" Ms Malik asked in the doorway as Zayn mumbled out a "Yeah", Mrs Malik walked in and sat on the end of his bed.

"Liam again?" she asked softly as Zayn nodded into his pillow.

"We had another fight, not as bad as last time but it's all my fault. He was only trying to be nice but I told him to...well, the words weren't very nice" he explained, his mom sighing.

"Zayn-" she started but was interrupted,

 "Before you get upset with me hear me out" Zayn stated as he sat up and wiped his eyes. He ran through the day as his mom listened on. Recalling Keith's nasty words and the nicknames made him feel even worse but Mrs Malik laughing at the pen bit was a nice change from all the negative stuff.

"Okay. Well now I know why you're upset, but what did Liam do?" Mrs Malik asked as Zayn looked at his hands.

"Nothing, but what was I supposed to say?  Liam don't nickname Keith. Liam Keith hates me, don't hang out with him" he went on as Mrs Malik nodded.

"That's true, it is a difficult situation. I'm not a fan of this Keith fellow though, no one bad mouths my kid! What a total jerk!" Mrs Malik added, getting a little intense. Zayn patted her shoulder as she sighed.

 "I understand your frustration and Liam not believing it does make it worse. This Keith seems to know what he's doing" she added,

 "I know, If only Liam could see him acting like this. He'd drop him like a rock for sure" Zayn commented,

 "I agree. No way would he let you be treated that way by someone" Mrs Malik agreed. It was quiet for a beat.

"Well you need to apologize to Liam....again" she joked as Zayn nodded slightly, knowing she was right. Mrs Malik kissed his cheek before standing up to leave,

"Come downstairs, it's no good to stay in here and dwell on it. Besides, _I know_  you and Liam are stronger than this, so there's no need to worry" Mrs Malik commented softly as Zayn sighed and followed her back downstairs. After some homework, T.V. and some forceful forgetting he was starting to feel a little better. Granted he still felt awful about Liam but one thing at a time. Mr Malik sat in the arm chair as Zayn laid on the couch, flipping it to the weather, Mr Malik told him to wait.

_"An unusual low pressure system will be pushing through late this week and with the jet stream dipping lower, a large swath of cold air will be brought down onto the region. A warm front will precede this change with highs up into Spring temperatures before plummeting to the low teens."_

 Zayn's father perked up at this news as Mrs Malik walked in the room too.

_"Be prepared for above average snowfall and windy conditions from Wednesday evening to early Saturday morning. Precautions should be made before hand, driving will be a hazard. Up next, Dancing into the Danger Zone? It may be safer than you think"._

 Mr Malik looked at his wife,

"The guys did mention something about this at work, maybe I should run out and grab a few extra things from the store" Mr Malik stated, standing up. Mrs Malik went to the kitchen to take note of anything they may need. Zayn was kinda excited, maybe they wouldn't have school for a couple days, maybe he should text Li....

"Oh yeah, that's right" Zayn sighed, recalling that he and Liam weren't on speaking terms right now....probably. Mr Malik came back in with his coat on,

"What do you say Zayn, wanna head to the store with me?" he asked hopefully as he sat up.

"Sure, why not" Zayn answered grabbing his phone and heading to the front door. Not wanting thoughts of his guilt or their fight to bother him anymore tonight.

 

    

 

     Liam checked the time, it was only eleven, he knew why he was so anxious to get Zayn. It's because they had a fight...again.

"I really hope this isn't going to be a common thing. Last time was supposed to be our last" he thought, 

"Maybe if Keith and Zayn worked together on a project or something they would get along better?" Liam pondered as he looked outside. The sun was shinning brightly and it was much warmer than yesterday. Opening the kitchen window a soft breeze blew in,

 "Feels like Spring" Liam commented as he went to turn on the T.V.

"It may feel like Spring now but that winter storm is just around the corner" the weather man stated as Liam was taken back, when did this happen?

"It's been happening since yesterday so I hope you're stocked up and ready for some snow" the weather man continued as Liam made a face, he seemed to answer all his questions.

"Fine since you know everything. How about some bacon? Or why I can't ever seem to get some" Liam asked, knowing as a weather man, he wouldn't know such things.  
"Bacon Shortage gripping the nation? Find out more at eleven" Liam grumbled as he turned the T.V. off looking back outside again.

"I wonder if Zayn knows, maybe we won't have school" Liam thought, hoping they'd get a few days off. Checking the time again, he figured he'd better start getting ready or he and Zayn would be late.

"Will Zayn even talk to me today? Should I try and patch things up?" Liam thought as he brushed his teeth. He felt a little frustrated, it's not like he did anything wrong, why should he have to say he was sorry? Zayn was the one who blew up at him for no reason and on top of that he was only trying to help.

"Nope, this time Zayn needs to say he was sorry, I didn't do anything wrong" he stated to his reflection,

"Yeah that's it, him and not me" Liam added, mostly trying to convince himself. Liam knew Zayn would never lie to him...so why would he lie about Keith? All this made  _no_ sense to him, how would he get the answers he needed?

 "Yeah, one more thing to add to my list, great" Liam mumbled. Gathering the few books he needed and putting them in his bag, Liam figured if he left now they'd have some leeway for traffic and walking to class. Locking the door and standing on the porch Liam couldn't believe that he got away with only wearing a hoodie today, yesterday was so cold.

"I could get used to this" he said happily as he got into his car and began the drive over to Zayn's. Liam's thought's found their way back to what Keith had said to him the day before, about not bothering with Zayn anymore. The weird part was....he was  _so_ serious about it, like he wanted it to happen. Or was trying to make Liam feel the same way.

"No, Keith isn't like that. Yeah he may come across as the rude jock type but he's not. He's soft and gentle on the inside" Liam thought, though what was this doubt he was feeling? Would a good person ask those things? Probably not. He remembered back to when Keith told him how happy he was, being himself around Liam, not having to fake it. A small voice started speaking in the back of Liam's head.

 

_"Zayn's always been nothing but himself around you"  
"You and Zayn have always been a pair". _

 

Liam knew these things were true and he didn't want that to change, he wanted to keep Zayn....for himself?

"That sounds selfish" Liam mumbled as he approached Zayn's house. He had planned to get Zayn at the door but was stopped by him already coming out to the car. Liam's stomach knotted up,

"Stay calm Liam, nothing will be wrong" He told himself, hoping it was true. Zayn entered the car with a quick "Hi". He and Liam left, beginning to drive to campus. Zayn was quiet for most of the ride...okay all of the ride but what was Liam supposed to say? Turning up the volume knob, maybe some music would ease things along.

 

_"A guy that's mean and cruel"_   
_"That's not the real me"_   
_"A guy who plays a fool can't be the real me"_

_"If I ever don't seem to care"_

_"Look in my eyes and see the real me"_

 

"Can you believe how warm it is today?" Liam asked, turning the radio back down again.

"We're supposed to get a storm" Zayn replied quietly, almost like he was afraid to speak. Liam noticed that Zayn had a coat with a hoodie on underneath.

"Aren't you going to be too warm in that?" Liam asked lightly, Zayn looking down.

"The temp is going to drop later, the weather said it would" he commented, Liam suddenly felt under dressed in just his hoodie. The rest of the drive was quiet....again. Liam not sure what Zayn was thinking or if it was a god idea to bring up yesterday. Entering the parking lot and finding a space....thankfully. Liam and Zayn headed to class. Students were out in larger groups today, wearing Spring clothes and enjoying the warmer weather. Zayn, however, was adamant about keeping his double layers intact.

"You'll all see" Zayn semi joked as they walked by a group of girls in shorts, Liam laughing at his over dramatics.

"Maybe we are okay after all" he thought as they went inside.

 

   

 

      Zayn felt so annoyed at himself, he had to apologize to Liam and the car ride was a great chance but no, he had to freeze up and forget what he practiced for three hours last night.

"I'm so stupid" Zayn thought as he sat through class, the lecture a little more boring than on Monday. Liam looked about as excited as Zayn felt but he was taking notes regardless. The class looked like they were about to collectively fall over, some texting and taking notes, other not doing anything at all.  
Mr Rickson looked up at the clock and back at the class.

"Okay everyone let us finish this on Friday, if we have class that is" he joked as a few students laughed.

"No way it's too warm today, the weather got it wrong this time" a student said as Mr Rickson laughed,

"Well I guess we'll see" he said as everyone got up to leave. Keith basically leading Liam to who knows where, Zayn trying to catch up. Liam stopped and waited outside the room,

"Liam I just got an email and my class was cancelled, do you want to- " Zayn said but was cut off by Keith.

"Liam come on, we're gonna miss the free food!" he called from a little further down the hall, Liam looked upset.

"Uh, Keith invited me to this baseball thing and it was supposed to end when your class did but.." Liam stopped, he must of seen Zayn's face drop. He stepped half a step closer, all the others were gone and Keith was checking his phone. Liam cupped his cheek.

"Z are you doing okay?" Liam asked as Zayn leaned into his touch, Zayn knowing what he was referring to. He only shrugged, not wanting to give a false impression of being okay.

 "You better get going, free food right?" Zayn commented sadly, not wanting Liam to leave. Liam sighed and stepped back,

 "I'll meet you later and then....then we can...ya know" he said, Zayn nodding.

 "I"ll be waiting Li" He replied as Liam slowly turned and left. Zayn had an urge to reach for him but stopped as he watched Liam and Keith leave. Sighing himself he turned around to find Cassie looking at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Uh, uh, Cassie why are you here?" he asked nervously sweating, 

"Later, but we need to have a talk Zayn. I mean you said your class is cancelled right?" Cassie asked pulling him into his empty classroom. Zayn was freaking out, had she seen Liam touch his face?...was she going to be a jerk about it? Cassie sighed as she sat on a desk, Zayn shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Calm down Zayn, I knew when we met. I mean the way you talk about Liam, isn't really friendship stuff." Cassie said softly as Zayn let out a huge breath, Cassie giggling. Well at least she didn't hate him, not that Zayn cared, he was gay, big deal. Take it or leave it.

"I also know you have it  _SUPER_ bad for Liam. I didn't want to say anything before but I can't sit back and watch you go through all this anymore" she added as Zayn's face felt fire hot,

"Uh wha, I..don't" he mumbled as Cassie laughed again. Motioning him over, Zayn sat next to her on the desk.

"Zayn it's okay. It's so sweet watching you two, I know he really cares about you too. You'd have to be blind not to see it" Cassie went on as Zayn's eyes grew wide,

"Real...really?" Zayn asked as Cassie put her hand on her face.

"Yes really, you aren't blind are you?" Cassie asked jokingly as Zayn rolled his eyes. He sighed sadly as he recalled the previous days events.

"Cassie hear me out fast" Zayn said as he told her what had happened,

"Zayn, come on" Cassie groaned as he nodded. Hopping off the desk and walking to the door,

"Let's go somewhere else to talk" Cassie offered as Zayn agreed 

    

 

 

     Walking outside to a secluded bench they sat down again. Students walking in the distance, the area was too far out of the way for anyone else to show up. So they shouldn't be bothered.

"You _are_ going to say sorry right?" Cassie asked, making it sound like the most simplistic thing ever, probably because in essence it was, Zayn nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to find the right time" He said as Cassie agreed. The air blew slightly and he swore it felt cooler than this morning, even though it was still sunny.

"You seem to fight a lot more because of Keith forcing his way into Liam's life and pushing you out. I can see why it makes you so mad. That and his  _really_ nasty attitude" Cassie started, Zayn was a little taken back. She made a face,

"Uh hello High Fiver here, I know my stuff. If I can figure out that two people I don't even know are together, I can figure this out with my eyes closed" Cassie laughed as Zayn chuckled. It was quiet for a minute.

"I still stand by my comment yesterday, I don't think Liam will just drop you because of Keith. You've been with each other for too long" Cassie commented in an understanding tone.

"I know but still" he started but was stopped by her hand going up,

"The way he looks at you speaks volumes, that alone sealed the deal for me" she added, Zayn giggling to himself slightly at the thought of it. Checking the time, he figured they still had a while before Liam got out of that baseball thing or whatever.

 "I take it Liam doesn't know about you then?" Cassie asked softly. Zayn shook his head.

"I know how awful it is...with us being so close but I just..." he began,

 "You're afraid of rejection. It's normal" Cassie said plainly,

 "I know he'd accept me as gay but me telling him my feelings is pretty off the table" Zayn continued. Thinking back to Louis' and Harry's tell Liam advice.

 "I don't know about  _that_ but I'll play along for now" she chuckled, Zayn getting the feeling she thought the same as Louis and Harry. It was quiet for a second.

"Um Cassie, can you not bring this up a lot? I'm not ashamed or anything but I don't want the wrong people hearing" Zayn asked sheepishly,

"Oh yeah sure, my lips are sealed" Cassie replied seriously as Zayn let out a little breath of relief. It's not like he was ashamed of himself but he knew how awful people were, he was having enough problems already without adding to it.

"Okay now that, that's cleared up. Why are you here today?" Zayn asked as Cassie looked sheepish,

"I do have classes today you know" She stated in a matter of fact tone as Zayn raised his eyebrows slowly. Cassie started to look rather uncomfortable as he looked on, his stare not breaking.

"Okay fine! We had flash mob practice again today, it's coming along great but keep it on the down low, I want it to be a surprise" Cassie said lowly as Zayn nodded. She sighed, looking up at the sky, Zayn admitted to himself, he felt much better than a few hours ago. He only hoped the feeling would last. Hoping he and Liam would make up before the end of the day at least.

 

    

 

 

     Liam felt really bad, Zayn looked so upset after class, he could still feel the touch of Zayn's face on his hand. Keith was off joking with some other team members but Liam was only partially listening. He could see why Keith wasn't a big fan, most of these guys only talked about sex and how much they could drink until they got sick. Or sports, which he had very little interest in. Liam was really starting to regret coming to this, he was wondering what Zayn was up to.

"Am I right Liam?" Keith asked as the other guys laughed, Liam just smiling and hoping he didn't nod to something gross or messed up. The team...thing, it wasn't really a party, like a meeting...with food? But you could also invite friends? So frankly he didn't really know what it was. Either way, it was starting to die down and people were starting to leave, thankfully. Keith threw is paper plate away and turned to Liam,

"Wanna go?" Keith asked and he couldn't say yes fast enough,

"Yes" Liam answered quickly,

"28.34 seconds" a coach said stopping his stopwatch for no real reason. The two left the upstairs banquet hall in the Cafeteria Building and began walking back to the Main Building to find Zayn.

"You didn't have any fun did you?" Keith asked as Liam laughed it off,

"What? The food....was good" He replied awkwardly, Keith chuckled a little.

"Yeah the team is an... _interesting_ group of people, I could see why you felt weird about it, sorry" Keith explained as he could only nod in agreement, not wanting to be rude or anything. Liam wasn't actually sure where Zayn was since it class was cancelled but he hoped to run into him at least. Walking..well more or less leading Keith to the usual place in Hubber where Zayn would normally sit, Liam spotted him sitting alone at a table, Keith stopped midway.

"Uh Liam, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later okay Tiger?" He stated, Liam felt confused, why was he leaving now all of a sudden?

"Well okay Slugger, see you later" He answered as Keith left in the opposite direction. 

"That was weird why didn't he want to stay?" Liam wondered as he walked up to Zayn, who was listening to his I-pod. Liam touched Zayn's shoulder gently and he turned to look up at him.

"Hey Z, wanna get going?" Liam asked as Zayn took out his earbuds and turned off his I-pod,

"Yeah, I'm ready Li" He merely replied, he seemed to be a bit more upbeat than before but... the fight and they still needed to talk about it, but Liam didn't want to cause anymore trouble. Liam opened the back door to the lounge and felt a cool gust of wind, causing him to shiver. At the same time Liam felt Zayn put his coat on his shoulders.

"You shouldn't have worn only a hoodie today" he stated as he walked past him, Liam looked at him, feeling bad that Zayn was now only in his hoodie.

"But won't you be cold?" Liam asked putting Zayn's coat on, he unzipped his hoodie and showed Liam that it was lined on the inside. Liam couldn't help but grin at Zayn's preparedness, already feeling warmer in his coat. They resumed the walk or more or less run, to Liam's car, the wind whipping between them, the sky starting to grow dark with clouds.They climbed in the car as Liam was shivering more now, even though he had Zayn's coat. Zayn on the other hand, looked fine as he buckled himself in. After getting his bearings back Liam left the parking lot and turned onto the main road.

"So, was it nice not having class?" Liam asked hoping to break this awkward silence,

"Yeah I hung out with Cassie for a bit before she had class" Zayn replied as Liam nodded. The wind was actually shaking the car as they drove on an overpass, Liam starting to get a little worried.

"That's good. I'm glad...you weren't alone" he said back as Zayn didn't make any more effort to talk after that.

 "Is he...done with me now? Why isn't he talking more?" Liam thought, a small wave of sadness washed over him as Zayn moved to turn the radio on.

 

_"Can't get my love together, no matter how hard I try"_   
_"Can't get my love together, don't know the reason why"_   
_"I can't make the pieces fit, can't make sense of it"_   
_"Why do I keep going in two directions at once"_

 

 If Liam wasn't so focused on driving right now he'd probably be giving the radio a really dirty look. Did Cassie put a Five Directions CD in his car when he wasn't looking?

   

   

 

 

      Liam pulled into Zayn's driveway, both of his parents cars already there. Liam didn't realize how long it took to get home today. Between the growing storm and other drivers poor driving choices, that and the red lights. It was a small miracle they made it home before tomorrow.

"Do you want to come in for a bit? Get out of the cold?" Zayn asked sheepishly as Liam let out a sigh of relief,

"Yeah thanks Z. All that driving...I need a break" he admitted as they both went inside.  
"Oh Zayn you're home, I'm glad. Hello Liam how are you?" Mrs Malik asked as they took off their coats and shoes,

"I'm good Mrs Malik and yourself?" Liam asked back as Mrs Malik smiled,

"Better knowing you two are safe, the weather is starting to turn" she commented walking back into the family room. Liam followed Zayn and they found both his parents watching the weather.

"It may be worse than they thought but it still seems up in the air for now" Mr Malik commented as Liam was feeling concerned about his mom. Zayn bumped Liam's shoulder with his,

"Wanna head up to my room for a bit?" he asked as Liam grinned in response. Taking a few snacks with them the two sat on Zayn's bed, careful not to make a mess.

"Watch it Liam or you'll be cleaning this up" Zayn joked but Liam knew he was serious, well part of him was, Zayn liked things to be rather neat and no one really likes crumbs in their bed.

"Think we'll have classes?" Liam asked as Zayn was chewing,

"Well if the weather is right, it sounds like we may be stuck for a few days so no" he responded as Liam shrugged,

"I wouldn't complain" He laughed as Zayn nodded happily. The wind shook the windows as Liam looked outside, it had begun to snow lightly but with the wind blowing so strongly it was hard to tell. Zayn was still acting distant but at least he was happier than after class, but it was clear something was still on his mind. Hearing footsteps outside the door Mr Malik knocked on the door,

"Can I come in?" he asked through the door,

"It's open" Zayn called back as Mr Malik entered.

"Liam would you like to stay for dinner? It's been so long since the last time you were here and we're making our special soup" Mr Malik offered happily. Liam couldn't help but smile,

"I'd love to stay and how can I say no to that soup" he responded as Mr Malik laughed.

"I had a feeling that would _seal_  the deal" Mr Malik said, pointing to a stuffed seal on Zayn's shelf before leaving. Zayn groaned at the joke but Liam could tell he thought it was funny.

"When did I even get that?" he asked as Liam shrugged, night already beginning to fall outside.

 

    

 

 

     Zayn was kinda glad Liam was staying, he hadn't realized how long it had been since Liam had stayed at his house for more than an hour or two.  It also gave him another chance to say he was sorry about flipping out at him the other day. What if...what if Liam didn't even care though? He hadn't brought it up yet, maybe Liam had just given up on him. Zayn felt his heart grow heavy as they sat and watched some "Levada Nevada" re-runs on T.V.

"Oh is this the one where she has to pose as a mannequin at the mall because she lost her credit card?" Liam asked as Zayn nodded, surprised that he knew what is was about. Mrs Malik came in from the kitchen,

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes guys. Oh is this the one where she poses as a mannequin because she lost her credit card at the mall?" Mrs Malik asked as Zayn and Liam nodded,

"That was a good one" she added before going back to finish dinner. Liam had a blanket draped over his legs and he was still wearing his hoodie.

"Are you still cold Li?" Zayn asked as Liam looked at him,

"Uh a little but I'm okay" He smiled lifting up the blanket as if to prove to Zayn he was fine. Zayn made a face at him but Liam laughed it off, like usual. Zayn scooted closer to Liam and covered up his legs with the blanket too. Liam looked a little taken back but soon they settled into each others sides. Without a word Liam pulled the blanket up higher and he felt like Liam was starting to feel more comfortable. Zayn wanted Liam to put his arm around him like they used but that was asking to much?....with them fighting and all before, would Liam even want to? The show ended just as Mr Malik came to see the final scene,

"Is the one where she posed as a mall security guard because she couldn't find a top she put on hold?" Mr Malik asked as Liam and Zayn shook their heads,

"Darn, oh well, dinners ready" Mr Malik sighed as Zayn uncovered them both and now he felt as if he was colder than before, he was really comfortable next to Liam though but that's not new. Liam seemed more than happy to eat, Zayn chuckling as he rushed to the table but still tried to make it look casual. 

"Well eat up everyone, more than enough" Mrs Malik chirped happily as everyone began eating.

"So Liam how have you been? School going okay?" Mr Malik asked as Liam put his spoon down.

"It's going, I mean it's not bad but school  _is_ school" He joked as Mr Malik nodded. Zayn always liked how easily Liam got along with his parents, they really liked him and not the whole we like him because he's Zayn's friend. They liked him and meant it, which meant a lot to Zayn. Dinner continued until Liam put a hand on his pocket.

"Please excuse me for a minute" He said standing up and leaving the table. Zayn really hoped it wasn't Keith, he always appeared during the worst times. A few minutes later Liam came back,  
"Sorry my mom called, I sent her a text when she was at work to let her know I was here" Liam explained as everyone nodded. The wind rattled the house again, Mrs Malik shaking her head.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a big one" she said as Zayn kinda shrugged in response,

"Aren't they up in the air about it?" he asked, not wanting to wake up tomorrow disappointed that they still had classes.

"Well I think it's going to be a big one too, good thing we stocked up" Mr Malik added as Zayn glanced at Liam who looked a little worried. The rest of dinner went nicely, Zayn was really happy Liam decided to stay longer. Hoping he'd get enough courage to say sorry for the other day.

"I have to say Mrs Malik, you're soup is to die for" Liam stated happily as Mrs Malik laughed,

"Oh Liam, you're making me blush" she joked, Zayn couldn't help but laugh. After clearing away the table Zayn helped with the dishes, Liam drying them. Zayn couldn't help but splash Liam any chance he got, Liam trying to wipe his face with the dish towel. The two were trying to calm themselves down after laughing so much as they went back to the family room.

"I wish you could stay longer Liam" Zayn admitted softly as Liam grinned back at him.

"Me too Z, but it's getting late and driving will take forever" he responded as Mr Malik walked in.

"So uh Liam....how do you feel spending the night?" he asked in sort of an awkward tone, like he didn't want to cause a panic or something. Zayn was as taken back as Liam was.

"Well I mean yeah it'd be great but it's a school night" Liam answered as Mr Malik motioned for them to look out the front window. Getting up and following his dad, Zayn was shocked to see what he did. There had to be at least eight inches of snow and it was coming down so hard you could barely see across the street. The wind whipping it so furiously, it was drifting into the road. Zayn looked at Liam with a mix of "yay you can stay" and "oh no this isn't good". 

"Is there anything in your car you want to grab?" Mr Malik asked as Liam nodded moving to the front door. Zayn walked over with him,

"Here use my coat and my hat and my gloves and my scarf" Zayn listed off as he handed everything to Liam.

"Woah slow down Z" Liam laughed taking one thing at a time. Zayn chuckled as Liam finished getting ready,

"You look like a marshmallow" he said lightly, poking Liam.

"I'll see you in thirsty seconds" Liam commented as he went out to brave the elements.

   

 

 

      Liam admitted it was far worse than it looked from inside. The wind was blowing so hard he had trouble standing up and the snow was already up to his knees. Stumbling to his car he managed to unlock the door and grab a few things from the back seat. Locking everything up he made his way back to the front door. It seemed like an eternity before he made it up the steps and back into Zayn's house. Shivering as he took off all of Zayn's things, he placed his bag down.

"Li you okay?" Zayn asked as Liam managed a nod. Zayn put all his things on a chair by the door to dry,

"Feel my hands" Liam offered as he reached for Zayn. He turned and stepped back.

"Oh no, you always do this and then touch the back of my neck when I'm off guard" Zayn protested as Liam made a lunge for him.

"No stay away!" he joked as Liam chased him before grabbing his waist,

"You can't escape Dr Cold Hands!" Liam laughed as Zayn struggled against him. Liam put his hands on Zayn's forearms, causing him to yelp a little.

"Oh you're nice and warm" Liam commented as Zayn shook his head,

"Yeah and I  _want_ to stay that way" he protested again as Liam sighed.

"Sharing is caring Z" he laughed as he held onto Zayn. They stayed like that longer then was necessary, Liam just liked holding Zayn and by the way he relaxed into him, Liam felt Zayn was done protesting.

"Alright I guess you can go now" Liam chuckled, Zayn didn't move, neither did Liam.

"Maybe I want to-" he was cut off by Liam's phone going off again. Liam looked to see, it was his mom calling back. Answering it Liam heard her voice.

"Liam would you be able to spend the night with Zayn? Its  _far_ too dangerous to drive and it's only getting worse" Mrs Payne said, her tone laced with worry.

"Yeah mom it's okay, they already asked me too. I wouldn't even be able to get out of the driveway" Liam explained.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself, I feel awful that you're alone" he added as he heard his mom laugh.

"Yes Liam I'll be fine, we have extra food and such but I feel bad you have no extra clothes" Mrs Payne commented. Liam looked at Zayn who was still looking at him.

"I'll borrow some of Zayn's" Liam joked as Zayn smiled in return. Mrs Payne laughed,

"Well I love you, I hope you do okay" Mrs Payne said.

"Yeah I'll be fine, love you too mom. Be careful" Liam replied before hanging up. Liam followed Zayn back to the family room and they sat down back on the couch. Liam quickly grabbing the blanket and covering up.

"Well now what?" Zayn asked as Liam shrugged, he glanced at the side table and saw a deck of cards,

"Card game?" Liam offered as Zayn looked over at the deck. Out of nowhere Zayn's parents showed up,

"Did someone say card game?" they said in unison as Liam nodded slightly, Zayn laughed.

"You did it now Liam" he chuckled as Mr Malik took the deck and Mrs Malik came back with some "W&W's" candy.

"I'll cut the deck" Mr Malik stated,

"I'll divide the spoils" Mrs Malik added as they all sat around the table. Liam wondering how this was going to turn out. They all decided on poker, much to Liam and Zayn's dismay. His parents won almost every hand,  
Liam laughed at how frustrated Zayn got when he thought he was going to win but was beat out at the end. It was cute to say the least.

"This is impossible! Why are you two so good at this?" Zayn questioned as his parents only made funny faces in response. 

"Another round, I'm not giving up yet!" he exclaimed, grasping his fist dramatically, Mrs Malik laughed and checked the time.

"Sorry sweetie, we may not have any place to go tomorrow but it is getting late" She said, turning to her husband she held out her arm.

"Shall we go? My partner in crime" Mrs Malik said dramatically,

"Why of course my darling wife" Mr Malik replied, smiling happily. Liam always liked watching how Zayn's parents acted, they were funny and on top of that you could tell they really loved each other. Sometimes.....sometimes Liam thought of himself and Zayn that way...Not that he thought of them getting married or anything like that....That would be weird...wouldn't it? Zayn was getting all huffy so Liam decided to step back in.

"We can keep playing Z, I'm not even tired yet" He stated as Zayn chuckled. Mr and Mrs Malik laughed,

"I was going to say keep warm tonight but I don't think you two will have that problem" Mr Malik joked as Liam's face must of turned red due to Mr Malik's own expression,

"Uh he means because you'll have enough blankets...good night" Mrs Malik said quickly as she pretty much dragged her husband upstairs.

"Blankets....yeah" Liam joked as Zayn let out a little laugh. Both already knowing what he meant, neither himself or Zayn bothered by it. At least Liam hoped he wasn't.  
    

 

 

     Zayn had to admit, playing poker with only two people was a little boring and before he knew it he and Liam had switched to Go Fish instead.

"Got any eights?" Liam asked as Zayn sighed and nodded, he was just having horrible luck tonight and with what his dad said...before, about them sleeping together.

"Dad why did you bring it up that way?" Zayn thought as Liam smiled, due to him winning another round. The storm was in full force now, it even thundered a few times. That only showing how unstable the atmosphere was at the time. Zayn threw his cards on the table,

"Ugh I quit, I can't do  _anything_ tonight" he grumbled as Liam laughed. Liam then took a serious face.

"Well what do I win then?" he asked as Zayn rolled his eyes,

"You don't have to sleep on the floor" Zayn grinned as Liam laughed.

"Sounds good to me, couldn't keep warm that way" he replied,almost coyly. Zayn cleaning up the table, hoping his blush wasn't showing. He put the cards away, Liam taking their glasses and putting them in the kitchen sink, Zayn was rather unsure what to do next.

"Should I say I'm sorry now? Or maybe I'll wait....yeah waiting is good..right?" He thought, running a bunch of poorly thought out scenario's in his head, most if not all of them ending badly. Zayn let out a sigh, Liam now folding the blanket he and Zayn were covered up with.

 "I need to do it though...why am I making this  _so_ difficult?" he thought, almost scared of Liam rejecting him in some sort of way. They had a nice evening, no need to get all emotional now.

"I was wondering, maybe you want to head up now and we can just do whatever in your room?" Liam asked, Zayn agreed but had the feeling doing whatever would mean getting ready for bed because Liam was looking rather tired out. Heading upstairs to Zayn's room, he walked over to his dresser and looked for something that Liam could wear. They used to share clothes all the time, well they still do. Though Liam's gotten bigger due to working out but something Zayn had should fit.

"Uh here try these first, then these" Zayn offered, handing some things to Liam who nodded and went to change in the bathroom. Zayn quickly changed his own clothes, not wanting Liam to see him..not that...he wouldn't mind....

"OKAY NO!" he told himself rather loudly, not wanting to get into anything like that now. He put his old clothes in the hamper and sat on his bed, waiting for Liam to come out of the bathroom.

"I hope they fit okay" Zayn sighed as he heard the door open, Liam walking back into his room. The Revengers shirt he lent him was a size too small but thankfully the pants fit okay. Zayn had to hold back his laugh, Liam looked a little funny,

"Zayn stop laughing...I mean thanks and everything but you know how I feel about tight shirts, they're so hard to move in" Liam mumbled as he tried to pull it out more.

"Careful, don't rip it. That's one of my favorite shirts" Zayn protested as Liam stopped, looking sheepish.

"I know it is, sorry" he offered as Zayn went to wash up in the bathroom himself.

"Of course he'd be super good looking in that shirt" he sighed as he brushed his teeth. Liam had one of his own, they bought them together at this comic store they both love. It was...cute that they owned the same shirt and whatever. Liam was so happy they both had one...he was so cute...all the time.

 "Not now" Zayn said to himself in the mirror. Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts he headed back to his room to find Liam already lounging on his bed.

"My, comfy are we?" Zayn jokingly asked as Liam nodded happily, he joined Liam on the bed but was sitting up, opposed to Liam's laying down on his side. His stomach feeling rather nervous. It's not like they never slept together before. In all honesty Zayn was still anxious about their fight and whether or not Liam was going to accept his apology or not.

 "He will...cause he's Liam" Zayn thought to himself, looking down at Liam, who was seemingly having trouble staying awake.

 "Better do something to keep him up" he thought lightly.

    

 

 

     Liam let out a large, over exaggerated, yawn that caused Zayn to laugh.

"So yeah, not much happened today while you were gone" he finished, both of them recalling the events while they were doing their own things. Liam noticed Zayn didn't ask about the thing with Keith.

"Maybe it would upset him" Liam wondered as Zayn's expression was his classic I'm trying to remember other things. Liam pulled the blanket over himself, it was chilly and the small shirt Zayn lent him wasn't really helping but it was nice that he lent it to him at all, so he couldn't really complain. That and the fact that it was Zayn's favorite shirt...made his heart skip a beat.

"Are you okay Li?" Zayn asked as Liam nodded,

"Yeah, a little chilly but I'll live" He replied. A few seconds later Zayn was laying next to Liam, granted it's a bed and that's what they're for but his heart was beating faster for some reason. Zayn grabbed some blanket and settled closer to Liam, he moved as well and Zayn's head was basically under his chin now. It was quiet for a bit until Zayn spoke up softly,

"Did..did you have fun with Keith today?" He asked, it almost sounded forced. Liam sighed,

"No not at  _all_ actually" Liam answered honestly as Zayn looked up at him, a surprised expression on his face. Liam shrugged, how could he put this?

"It's just.... his teammates  _aren't_ really for me, in any way, shape or form. I was wishing I would have gone off with you" Liam said softly as Zayn only nodded. 

 "Yeah...I was wishing the same thing" he admitted softly. Liam rubbed his back, Zayn nestling into him again. The wind was still blowing hard and Liam wondered how many more inches of snow they picked up.

 "I hope my mom is okay" Liam commented as Zayn smiled,

"She'll be fine Li, she's safe at home, most likely nice and warm in her bed" He explained. Liam smiled, Zayn always had a way of making him feel better, especially when he was upset or angry or... Zayn snuggled closer to Liam, his arms wrapping around his back.

"I'm getting tired Li" He mumbled as Liam let out a small chuckle,

"I know babe, it is late after all" Liam answered back, feeling just as tired. He never stays up this late on a school night, he'd never get up on time if he did. Liam pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around his torso, Zayn let out a little sigh as they settled into each other....like it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe....maybe because it was. Liam glanced over at Zayn's clock, reading 12:02,

"Man, it really is late" Liam thought as Zayn snuggled into his chest. 

 "Good night Zayn" he said softly,

 "Night Liam, sleep good" he replied, Liam smiling. Pulling the blanket up to their necks, it didn't take long for Liam to fall asleep, the warmth of Zayn against him making it easy to keep comfortable.

 

    

 

 

     The night went by faster than Liam would have liked, before he knew it he was blinking his eyes awake. Zayn facing away from him, but his arms still around his waist.

"Are....we spooning now?" Liam asked himself,

"You bet you are!" he jumped as Zayn's clock radio turned on, Zayn smacking it off and turning back to face Liam's chest.

"Li?....I'm cold" he mumbled as Liam couldn't help but smile as he pulled Zayn closer to him again, adjusting the covers.

"Mmm, thanks Li" He mumbled again, Liam put his head back down on the pillow and took in a breath. It smelled like Zayn's cologne and the shampoo he always uses, they always smelled really good. Zayn always smelled really good.

"It's official, I'm a freak" Liam thought as he stomach let out a small growl. Just as he went to look to the clock again the screen went blank, Liam's eyes grew wide, that could only mean one thing.

"The power went out! No power means no heat" Liam thought, his mind going to his mom and hoping that she was doing okay. Granted now he didn't know what time it was...oh his phone!...Was in his pants and he didn't want to leave Zayn just yet. Trying to calm himself down, Liam let out a breath and settled back into Zayn, his mind was now a mess of negative thoughts and of course the fight he and Zayn had a few days back popped up again.

"He..hasn't mentioned it, should I say something?....But I didn't do anything wrong, so why should I have to apologize?" Liam thought, he felt he might be acting stubbornly but he was sticking with it. Even though the longer it goes....

"Li? Are you up?" Zayn yawned as he moved his face into the crook of Liam's neck, Liam trying not to giggle because Zayn's hair was tickling him now.

"Yeah sort of why?" he asked back, Zayn didn't respond,

"He fell back asleep  _that_ fast?" Liam said lowly, that's fast even for him. Liam shook his shoulder a little, causing Zayn's head to bounce up and down. Still nothing, Liam shook his head in disbelief,

"He could sleep through World War three, I swear" He mumbled lowly as Zayn stirred.

"Not....true" He retorted, Liam couldn't help but play along,

"Oh really?" He joked moving his shoulder again, Zayn's head moving. He scrunched his face,

"No stop it Liam, I'm trying to sleep" Zayn stated, his voice going up and down, Liam laughed. Out of nowhere he felt Zayn tickle the back of his neck,

"AH, Zayn no" Liam gasped as Zayn mumbled out a laugh, he didn't stop and Zayn knew all his ticklish spots, Liam tried to move Zayn's hand but he wasn't having it.

"Stop Zayn, I can't breath!" he laughed,

"Let me  _sleep_ then" Zayn demanded as Liam stopped moving his shoulder, Zayn's hand went back around his waist as Liam tried to catch his breath. After regaining himself, he heard footsteps walking down the hall,

"Liam? Zayn?...Anyone awake?" Mrs Malik asked as she walked into Zayn's room and opened the shades,

"Yeah...mostly, is something wrong?" Liam asked, trying not to feel super awkward about the fact that he and Zayn were still cuddling. Though like his own parents, this was nothing new to walk in on. Mrs Malik walked over to the bed,

"The power is out and there is no way you are going anywhere today either" she said quietly as Liam nodded,

"I noticed Zayn's clock go out a few minutes ago" He added as Mrs Malik looked at it.  
"Well it's around 9:40, so feel free to get Zayn up and come down for some breakfast" Mrs Malik joked as she left, Liam still feeling a little embarrassed about the whole thing. Not sure why, no one else seemed to mind at all. Not that Liam did either....at all actually.

"Z? Come on let's get up" Liam commented as Zayn nodded a little,

"Yeah, yeah I'm going" he sighed as he let of of Liam rather slowly. Liam already missing the feeling of Zayn holding him. This was the hardest part of Zayn spending the night or vice versa, Liam always had trouble after he was gone, he'd always miss the feeling of them cuddling. Liam grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to change as Zayn was at his dresser,

"I'm losing it, I think" Liam mumbled as he entered the bathroom. Liam trying to remind himself life wasn't a fairy tale and things like this just don't happen. Most of it wasn't sticking right now, a part of Liam hoping it never would.

 

    

 

 

     Zayn rummaged through his drawer to find something to wear for the day. With the power being out it would need to be a bit warmer, with no heat and all. He rubbed his arm, it felt colder, well since he and Liam left his bed it did.

"Does Liam feel the same way?" Zayn thought, hoping he did. Hoping that Liam liked sleeping with him as much as Zayn did.

"Just....not now" he added lowly as he pulled out some new clothes to wear. Zayn waited for Liam to leave the bathroom,

"Would it be too much to wish it could be like this  _every_ night?" He thought, his sadness returning slightly. Zayn did sleep better when Liam was around, it's not like Zayn hasn't entertained the thought of him and Liam.....living together.... as boyfriends or whatever. Liam came back wearing what he wore yesterday, Zayn looked at him, Liam's face was rather embarrassed.

"Sorry Z, I only have my gym clothes and it's a bit too cold for that" He said sheepishly as Zayn patted his shoulder when he walked by,

"You're fine Li" He replied as he walked to the bathroom, Liam waiting at the top of the stairs. Zayn washed and changed in a rush, frankly he was hungry and he knew Liam was waiting for him, that he was probably hungry too.

"Woah Zayn, don't tell me you have  _super speed_  or something" Liam laughed as Zayn jokingly rolled his eyes. Getting ready without any lights was a bit of a hassle but since it was morning it was still rather bright, despite all the snow falling. Walking downstairs Zayn's parents were making breakfast, and by that, it was them pouring cereal into bowls for everyone.

"Sorry, no power means no stove" Mr Malik commented as he took a seat at the table. Zayn was kinda hoping for something a bit...more but it wasn't anyone's fault, maybe tomorrow. Liam sat down across from Zayn,

"Thank you for letting me spend the night and for the food" he said gratefully, Mrs Malik made a funny face.

"Well of course Liam, we couldn't let you just go home or not eat could we?" She asked back as Zayn noticed Liam's face turn red,

"You're  _always_ welcome here Liam, don't forget that" Mr Malik added, Liam could only nod.

"Aw he's blushing, oh Liam" Zayn joked as Liam put his hands on his cheeks, Zayn's parents laughing.  
"Well after I eat I better make some attempt at the driveway" Mr Malik sighed, looking out the window to see nothing but white.

"You might want to wait dear, I'd be upset if you got lost and ended clearing the neighbors driveway instead of ours" Mrs Malik joked as Mr Malik could only nod. Zayn noticed Liam looking a little sullen and it didn't take a mind reader to guess he was worried about his mom.

"Uh Liam after we eat, you wanna get a jump start on our homework? We can help each other out and I have some Math that's practically asking for you by name" Zayn suggested lightly as Liam grinned,  
"Sounds good to me, not much else to do at the moment" He joked as Zayn chuckled in return.

 

    

 

 

     After breakfast Zayn grabbed his bag and met Liam back in the family room. Clearing the coffee table off, he looked through his things.

"All right English is out, no power, no research. Math yeah but not yet...Oh we can do Critical Thinking together" Zayn listed off until he reached Critical Thinking, Liam chuckled as he pulled out his book and notebook,

"Sounds like a plan man" he said in a serious tone, making it sound funnier than intended. Looking at his notebook Zayn was reminded of the  _awful_ day he had when he and Liam fought, and the fact they still hadn't made up yet. The ink stain on his notebook page a reminder of what took place that day, with Keith and Liam and even Cassie. Although what happened with Cassie wasn't nearly as bad as overhearing Keith or his blow up at Liam.

"Zayn? You okay?" Liam asked, breaking his train of thought, Zayn just smiled back at him,

"Yeah, yeah sorry" He replied pulling out the worksheet that was assigned to them.

"Okay let's get this over with" Liam joked as Zayn made a face,

"I thought you liked Critical Thinking?" he asked.

"Well yeah I do, but no one likes homework" Liam added as Zayn couldn't help but agree. Working together made it go twice as fast and Zayn liked the fact that he and Liam worked so well together.

"So what did you get for number eight?" Liam asked trying to peak at Zayn's paper,

"I didn't get there yet Liam, neither did you" Zayn laughed as Liam leaned back over to his spot slowly. Zayn could only roll his eyes at Liam being...well Liam. The wind shook the windows again as the snow just kept falling, Zayn was beginning to wonder if it would ever stop. Liam looked as he if was loosing steam the further they got in. 

"Liam, if you wanna call your mom, go ahead" Zayn commented as Liam looked at him,

"Sorry, Z, I'm worried you know?" he stated as he pulled out his phone and dialed home.

 "You don't need to explain yourself Li" Zayn smiled, Liam grinning back. He put his pencil down and went up to his room to grab his I-pod and speakers,

"Maybe this will help him feel a little better" Zayn thought as he unplugged his speakers from the wall, 

 "They run on batteries too, so it should work" he said to himself. Carrying them back back downstairs Liam was back at the coffee table.

 "Is she doing okay?" Zayn asked as Liam looked up from his work,

"Yeah thankfully we have extra food and even though the power is off our phones still work and she's keeping warm" Liam explained as Zayn sat back down in his spot, feeling rather relived.

"Good, I'm glad" He answered honestly. Liam nodded, he looked a little more relaxed than before so Zayn was happy about that too. He put his I-pod into the dock and the speakers thankfully turned on.

"Oh good the batteries are still kicking" Zayn smiled as Liam chuckled. Zayn hit shuffle and went back to his work. A Peruvian flute type of song started playing and as soon as it did Zayn's parents came out of nowhere and started dancing. Zayn made a shocked face as they danced in beat with the song.

 

_"Hold me close baby hold me tight._

_"Cause I got something to say tonight"  
"Hear me out baby hear me through"_

_"It's only words but the words are true"_

 

Liam looked tickled pink that Zayn's parents were singing and dancing to the song but Zayn was less than excited.

 

_"_ _You are my sun up in the sky"_

_"A shoulder when I cry, a candle in the night"  
"Cross my heart there's nothing that can make us part"_

_"I'm by your side"  
"No one in this whole wide world can make us part"_

 

 Liam was swaying with the music as Zayn was trying to figure out where they came from and how they knew this song.  
"Don't look so surprised dear, we know all the dances and words to the B-Teens" Mrs Malik said as Mr Malik spun her around.

"How? How is this even possible?" Zayn asked as they posed for an instant,

"Who do you think put those songs on your I-Pod?" Mr Malik asked,

" _I_ did, last month" Zayn corrected, his parents laughing in unison as they kept dancing. Liam turned to Zayn with a happy look on his face, Zayn knew what he wanted to do,

"Liam you know I'm not big on dancing" Zayn reminded him, Liam making a pouty face in return.

"Come on Zayn it's fun!" Mr and Mrs Malik said in unison, Liam grabbed his hand anyway as he stood up.

 

_"I make a promise, I make a vow"_

_"I swear my love to you here and now"_  
 _"Cross my heart, there's nothing that can make us part"_  
  
 

Liam had Zayn's wrists and was swinging his arms back and forth. 

"The music is catchy and dancing with Liam  _is_ too good to pass up" Zayn thought. He moved his hands so he was holding Liam's, they were dancing together now. Liam was laughing like crazy and it was spreading to Zayn now too. The song was reaching it's end but he didn't really want to stop yet. Liam pulled him closer and did a big dramatic dip as the song ended, Zayn went to say something to his parents but they were gone.

"How do they do that?" Zayn asked as Liam pulled him back up. Their hands lingering for a bit longer than needed before letting go.

"We should dance more often" Liam stated softly as Zayn grinned,

"I wouldn't say no to that" he answered as they sat back down at the coffee table. Zayn looked over at Liam who was still smiling.

 "Yeah, I don't think I would mind that at all" he thought happily, getting back to work with Liam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...well now Cassie knows but I think it's safe to say she's safe  
> They haven't made up but things are going well too  
> Do you think with them being outside of school, things will go better?  
> How did Zayn's parents get all that music on his iPod without his knowing?  
> Will they ever dance again?  
> Find out next time!


	14. Stranded Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, have a good week? Good weekend?  
> A bit of an earlier update today haha.  
> How do you think the rest of their at home adventure will go?  
> Thoughts?  
> Keep and eye out for those references too lol  
> Enjoy!  
> (own nothing, all mistakes are mine)  
> Comment! And like!

 

 

     After Zayn's parents random dance break, the two were able to finish their Critical Thinking homework and Psychology reading.  
"Well I'm glad that's over" Liam sighed, leaning back on his hands, Zayn putting his books away.

"Same here, a couple less thing to worry about" He replied as he turned off his I-Pod. Liam sat up, 

"No more music?" He asked, enjoying the songs that had been playing. Zayn shook his head,

"I'm not sure if we have other batteries and I don't want to use these up all at once" He explained as Liam nodded, feeling it was legit explanation. Looking out the window the snow hadn't let up and according to Zayn's I-Pod it was already around noon. When the power went out sparing battery life was an important aspect. They couldn't use everything up all at one time.

"Well now what?" Zayn asked as Liam shrugged,

"I really have no idea babe" He answered honestly, guessing the Math homework was out of the question for now.

"I know what you're thinking Liam, Math is out of the question for right now" Zayn stated plainly as Liam couldn't help but laugh.

"What? I don't feel like doing it now" He complained.

"Yeah well, later or you'll never get it done" Liam commented as Zayn mumbled out a "Yeah". Zayn moved to sit up on the couch while Liam was still on the floor.

"I mean I have things  _I_ could do but I feel bad that you're going to be bored" Zayn commented as Liam shrugged,

"You're fine Z, do what you want. Are you going to draw?" Liam asked as Zayn nodded. Liam really liked Zayn's art it, was so....words couldn't really describe it. It was  _Zayn's_ , he had his own way of capturing what he saw and the way it was translated on paper always turned out beautiful. He could just doodle something for fun and it would impress Liam but maybe he was biased?

"Do you?" Zayn asked breaking Liam's train of thought, Liam blinked a few times,

"Do I what?" He asked back as Zayn shook his head.

"Do you want to draw too? I have extra stuff" He commented, reaching over to his pad and grabbing an extra pencil. Liam sheepishly accepted the paper,

"I don't know Zayn, I'm not that good at this stuff" He admitted, knowing full well that Zayn already knew that. He chuckled a bit and pushed the things toward him anyway,

"I know Li, it's just for fun. Don't worry about it so much" Zayn smiled as Liam moved closer the table. What should he draw? A nature scene? A person? Liam had no idea. Zayn must have been looking at him because he moved off the couch and back next to Liam.

"Liam this isn't a life or death thing. Draw whatever you want" Zayn laughed as he went back to his own work. Liam took the pencil and figured he draw a person....maybe Zayn, was that weird? Liam started with what he hoped would be the head, Zayn had such angled features and Liam didn't know the first thing about drawing faces. Zayn was too caught up in his own work to look at Liam, so he kept stealing glances at him. Liam always knew Zayn was.....beautiful, inside and out.

"I mean it's true, no mater how you look at it" Liam thought as he tried to get the eyes right, Zayn's eyelashes were so long but ugh what they did to him. He looked up at Zayn again and a few small tattoos near his wrist caught his eye. Liam went with Zayn when he got those, it was near the end of high school. Zayn finally convinced his parents to let him get a couple small ones, after months of asking. Zayn didn't want to go alone and there wasn't any way Liam could miss that. It all turned out fine and he always talked about getting more. Liam smiled at the memory. As he was thinking back, something was happening, his eyes were tearing and he didn't even know it.

"What's wrong with me?" Liam questioned as he suddenly felt immense sadness, the type of sadness that might never go away. Even after fifteen years, even after he found someone else...even after Zayn...

"Whoa hey Liam, what's wrong?" Zayn asked, Liam stuttered a bit, crumpled up his paper and ran to the bathroom.

"Wait Liam!" Zayn called after him but Liam ran in and locked the door.

"Just get a hold of yourself " He commanded, wiping his eyes, trying to regain control of himself. He was so embarrassed, crying over this  _and_ in front of Zayn no less.

"I'm so stupid" Liam sighed, flushing the toilet to make it seem like he had done something. Washing his hands, Liam opened the door to find Zayn looking beyond worried.  
"Liam what happened? Are you okay?" He asked in a hurry as Liam nodded,

"Yeah just... _really_ had to go ya know?" He laughed, one of his fake laughs he used to hide how he was really feeling. Zayn crossed his arms as Liam put his hands up,

"I'm serious, I'm okay" He said again, Zayn just kinda touched his forearm before walking back to the family room. Liam knew Zayn knew something was wrong, but he wasn't the type to force it, usually,

"Oh Z" Liam sighed following him.

    

 

 

     It was about an hour or so after Zayn thought it would be a good idea to draw, not knowing it would bother Liam so much he'd cry about it. Now they were in Zayn's basement getting ready to do some work outs on his parents machines. He hung a camping lantern near the stairway, the small basement windows already covered by snow. With the faint light from outside and the light inside, the basement had a eerie feel to it.

"Liam I don't know" Zayn commented nervously as Liam waved his hand,

"You'll be fine, you got me right?" He asked lightly, Zayn nodding. It wasn't a full gym mind you but they had some free weights, a stationary bike and a multi purpose work out machine. Zayn walked over to the radio on the shelf and went to check if it had batteries,

"Oh good it does" He thought as he turned it on, the station rather garbled due to the weather. Liam had already picked up a couple weights as Zayn turned the volume up.

"Grab some weights, we can do curls together" Liam offered as Zayn grabbed a couple ten pound hand weights, a new song starting on the radio.

"This is jazzy" Liam joked as Zayn laughed,

"Don't make me laugh, I'll drop these" He joked back as Liam made a funny face.

_"It's coming along, growing strong"_  
 _"It's working out, It's working out"_  
 _"We're on the move and finding a groove"_  
 _"It's working out"_  
  
 This song was perfect for Liam, lifting his weights without effort as Zayn had far more trouble than he'd like to admit. The station got fuzzy and picked up another station, playing a different song.

_"It's doing me in, it's doing me in"_   
_"It's causing a strain, giving me pain"_   
_"It's got me upset, making me sweat"_   
_"It's doing me in"_

This was weird because this song was more how he felt, doubtfully Liam. Liam had put his weights down and grabbed a heavier pair, this time doing his triceps. The station changing again.

_"It's working out, it's working out"_   
_"We're getting in shape and pulling together"_   
_"Going strong, moving along"_   
_"It's working out"_

 Zayn had to stop and catch his breath, he lost count watching Liam, his arms...were....oompf. Zayn shook his head as he put his weights down as Liam finished his set. Zayn going to the stationary bike,

"This isn't too bad" He thought as he began peddling. The station moved back to the other song as Zayn reached a comfortable speed.  
  
_"It's doing me in, it's doing me in"_  
 _"It's pulling me apart, got me in a spin"_  
 _"It's doing me in, doing me in"_  
  
 Zayn assumed Liam was doing push ups now, either that or he overdid it and fell over, a table was in the way and he couldn't see. In all honesty this was more than Zayn was used to. Granted he'd ride the bike or lift weights now and then to keep himself from getting lazy but Liam was on a whole other level.

_"It's making me wheeze, somebody help me please"_  
 _"It's doing me in"_  
 _"It's driving ahead and building momentum"_  
 _"It's working out"_  
 _"There's no way I can win, it's doing me in"_  
 _"It's time for the victory lap, it's working out"_  
  
Liam stood up and walked over Zayn,

"Is the radio okay? I'm getting a little confused to what we are listening to" Liam breathed, as the radio managed to settle down after both songs finished. Zayn slowed down but didn't stop completely, Liam catching his breath and stretching his arms over his head.

"Can you help me set up the machine? I've never used one before" Liam asked as Zayn nodded happily,

"Sure Li, what is it you want to do?" He asked back. Hoping off the bike and walking over the "Mo-Flex". Liam looked at the machine and then back at Zayn,

"Back, if you could please" He asked as Zayn pulled out the instruction book. His eyes grew wide as the book kept sending you to another page after finding the workout he wanted.

"This is  _so_ weird, what the heck?" Zayn asked as Liam chuckled a bit. He went to speak up but Zayn stopped him,

"Nope I can do it" He stated as Liam only nodded. After what felt like fifteen minutes, Zayn managed to hook the machine up for a back work out....he hoped.

"Okay well it's set up for back...or to explode. I'm not sure" He joked as Liam laughed walking to it. Grabbing the overhead bar and pulling down, it seemed to be okay. Liam got to work as Zayn stayed close by...in case something happened. Zayn felt like a creeper, watching Liam workout like this. Liam was bigger than him but Zayn was strong too. He was able to lift and carry Liam for a bit, but what Zayn loved most was being held in Liam's arm. It always made him feel so secure, comfortable. Zayn's train of thought was derailed by Liam's phone going off. He finished his set and then pulled his phone out, Zayn assuming it was his mom. Liam smiled a little, Zayn got a heavy feeling in his chest,

"Keith's stranded at home too" Liam commented as he tried to fake a smile but failed. Liam continued texting Keith and Zayn was wondering what happened to him wanting to conserve battery. Liam slid his phone back into his pocket and turned back to Zayn,  
"You wanna try doing back?" He asked as Zayn shrugged. Most of his momentum gone from Keith showing up... again.

"Come Zayn what would Cassie say" He thought, thinking of Cassie

_"Don't be jealous!"  
"Don't get in a bad mood over this"  
"Mail and Nyaz are so REAL!!!!"_

 

Zayn wondered where that last one came from but felt it was better not to question it. He walked to the machine and waited for Liam to instruct him.

 

    

 

 

     Liam watched carefully as Zayn pulled the bar down,

"Good, make sure your breathing is even" He stated as Zayn nodded. Liam could tell he was getting tired but too stubborn to quit now.

"All right Z, that's good you can stop now" Liam offered as Zayn did two more anyway. Liam chuckled a little as Zayn wiped his face.

"Watch out Li, I'll be as strong as you soon" He joked,

"Maybe" Liam said in a sing song tone, Zayn looked dead set on proving him wrong. Zayn reached out and grabbed Liam and lifted him up, He yelped lightly as Zayn held him for a few seconds and then had to put him down.

"Okay fine not yet, but almost. I can carry you bridal style at least" Zayn admitted lowly as Liam laughed again,

 "I know, I haven't forgotten babe" He smiled. It was quiet as Zayn shifted his weight and kept glancing to and from Liam,

"Liam look-" Zayn started but was cut off buy his mom.

"Boys! I called Electric Inc and cancelled my subscription, I mean they took the show off the air years ago. Anyway then I called the power company and it looks like it may not be back on till later tonight or tomorrow" Mrs Malik explained from the stairway as Zayn sighed.

"Thanks mom!" he called back as Liam waited for him to pick up what he started before,

"I need a shower" Zayn mumbled,

"Get in line Malik" Liam joked, sounding slightly put off. Both guys heading back upstairs. Liam sat in Zayn's room as he showered in the bathroom, he had been texting Keith while waiting.

**Keith(Slugger): Warm enough?**

 

**Liam:  Lol yeah, you?**

 

**Keith(Slugger): Wouldn't mind a buddy lol**

He stopped for a second,

 "Like a cuddle buddy?" Liam thought as he sent another message, for some reason wondering if Keith meant him.

  **Liam: Whoa cool your jets lol**

 

**Keith(Slugger): Lol ;P that's my tiger**

 

Liam laughed to himself, although the thought of Zayn and the night before had entered his mind, again. This was starting to get really confusing for him but the way he felt for Zayn....and then Keith? Liam heard the shower shut off and knew he would be going in next. Sending a quick see ya to Keith, he put his phone on Zayn's bed before grabbing some clothes he let him borrow, again. Zayn came in, wearing different clothes, hair still wet.

"I can't dry my hair anymore than a towel dry because the power is out. So I guess I've saved some time " Zayn stated as Liam grinned a little,

"Ha! So you  _do_ admit you take a long time getting ready" He exclaimed, pointing at a flustered Zayn.

"Well...I mean...Oh just get in the shower Payne!" He stated, using that tone when he didn't know what to say next. Liam laughing, as he walked into the bathroom.

"I hope he didn't use all the hot water" He thought, smiling to himself a little. The sky outside was still overcast and since it got dark sooner, Liam wanted to be sure he wasn't stuck showering in the dark. Getting the water to a comfortable temperature and stepping in, Liam sighed. The feeling of wanting to tell Keith he was gay had been nagging him for the past few weeks but he was still so unsure.

"I feel like I'm being unfair. Not telling Z, we tell each other  _everything_ " He began,

 "On top of my feelings for Zayn. Keith is acting....different too. What's all that about? Liam mumbled, thinking back to the few times Keith seemingly flirted with him. He let out a sigh, talking to himself about his problems was normal, although some may think he was a bit crazy. Liam had a feeling Keith would be okay with it, he wasn't the type to judge people on things like that. It would be a good first step, other than Louis and Harry...wouldn't it? Not that Zayn wouldn't be...that was...way more complicated, wasn't it?

 "Yeah..yeah it is" He mumbled, grabbing the shampoo, Liam read the bottle.

"Extra volume and shine, long lasting" he couldn't help but chuckle, Zayn would use this...not that Liam minded..in the least. It's just his hair was cut pretty short, so he was kinda wondering what it would do for him. Liam began washing his hair as his thoughts went to Louis and Harry.

"Zayn's okay with them...but with the ways hes been acting lately. Would it be different for me?" Liam forced himself to stop, not wanting to get negative about it. Liam rinsed his hair and finished up in the shower, not wanting to be blamed for using all the hot water. Stepping out and drying off, Liam looked at the pants Zayn let him borrow. They were sweatpants he ordered from offline, thing is they came in a size too big and Zayn ended up swimming in them. He wore them from time to time but hated that he had to hike them up so high.

"At least these won't be tight" Liam thought as he slipped them on,

"Nice fit" He said as he put on another of Zayn's shirts, it just reached past his waist, so it wasn't too different from his own. Liam looked at himself once more before leaving the bathroom,

"Don't think about it anymore tonight" He told himself, wanting the good time he's been having with Zayn to last.

 

      

 

 

     Zayn flipped through a book waiting for Liam to come back from his shower. With the power being off, he was bored. Thankfully Liam was with him and that helped keep him from getting completely bored.

"He thinks  _I_ take too long? Yeah right" Zayn mumbled as he put his book back and sat down on his bed again. Looking at his sketch book, he thought back to earlier, Liam pretty much destroying his drawing and running off to the bathroom and...crying. Liam didn't know but Zayn hid the paper in his folder after Liam went to change to work out.

"It's not that bad, why would he cry over it?" He asked himself. It was pretty much a circle with a spot set for eyes? It was hard to tell because it was also smudged. He still couldn't figure out why he cried at all. Liam...barely cries, well more or less now. Sadly. Zayn flopped onto his back,

"Is this what we are now? Yelling and crying all the time?" He asked lowly, he heard the water turn off in the bathroom. Liam walked into Zayn's room with a handful of towels and his clothes,

"In the hamper" Zayn joked as Liam nodded and walked back into the hallway throwing his things into it. Liam sighed as he entered Zayn's room and sat on the bed.

"Thanks again for the clothes" He commented. Should he apologize now? It was only the two of them. It was quiet, other than the wind outside. 

"Liam we need to talk!" Zayn exclaimed, Liam jumping a bit,

"Okay...about what?" He replied sounding a bit nervous. Zayn sat up and sighed, he was biting his bottom lip a little and playing with his hands. Liam was still waiting, holding this off wasn't going to help.

"I'm....I'm sorry about the other day" Zayn finally said as Liam's eyes grew wide, his eyes darting too and from Liam.

"Babe hey-" Liam started but was cut off by Zayn,

"No, what I said was awful and I feel  _so_ bad about it and I'm really sorry Li. I've almost been afraid you've had it and....I don't know" Zayn finished,

 "And what? Like I don't care anymore? Or gave up on you?" Liam asked seriously but still softly, Zayn nodding quickly.

 "Babe, you know that no matter what happens that'll never be the case" He added softly,

 "I know and I feel the same for you but that's no excuse for saying what I did" Zayn repeated.

"I know you didn't mean it Z" Liam said softly, he felt even more guilty because Liam was so understanding about it. He rarely swears, only when he's extremely upset or angry but he's never, ever done it to Liam and he never wants to do it again.

"Liam this has been eating me up for days and I'm sorry" Zayn said again, Liam kinda looked at him. Zayn unable to make out what he was thinking or feeling. Liam sighed and looked down at his hands for a second, then looked back up at Zayn,

"Zayn, I'm not mad...but it still hurt you know?" He stated as Zayn felt his heart break a little.

"I only wanted to help but maybe I crossed a line, I don't know" Liam sighed as Zayn felt even worse than when he yelled at him before. Liam was hurt and it was his fault, how was...how was he going to make up for this? Before Zayn could change his mind, he lunged at Liam and buried his face into his chest,

"Liam, no please don't feel that way. It was all me, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't want you to ever stop asking about me being okay or anything, alright?" Zayn mumbled into Liam's chest, wrapping his arms around his back. Liam reciprocated and was hugging back.

"Just try and stop me Zayn" Liam said softly, he leaned back onto the bed, Zayn still holding on. Both of them laying there, holding each other.

 "I'll never stop asking  _you_ either by the way" Zayn added,

 "I know Z, I wouldn't have it any other way" Liam replied softly. It was silent for a bit,

 "Did...did you use my shampoo?" Zayn asked out of no where.

"Well yeah I didn't know..I'm sorry" Liam fumbled out as Zayn laughed a little.

"No it's okay, it's just....you have shorter hair. I wonder if it did anything for you" He chuckled,

"If I wake up with long hair tomorrow you know what happened" Liam joked as Zayn laughed loudly.

"As long as Harry's?" He asked, suddenly serious, Liam looking at him.

"Zayn....it's shampoo, not a miracle elixir" He joked back as the two laughed again. Zayn feeling better after telling Liam he was sorry for acting so stupid.

"Things are okay now....right?" Zayn asked as he held onto Liam.

 "We're better than okay babe" He replied happily, rubbing Zayn's back lightly,

 

  
      

 

      Zayn and Liam sat on the couch in the family room, eating some no power snacks. Thankfully since it was rather cold, the food in the fridge hadn't spoiled yet. Though Mrs Malik said if the power doesn't come on when they said, they'll have to put their refrigerated food into coolers and put it outside by the backdoor so it won't spoil.  

"My hair is taking forever to dry" Zayn complained, feeling his still damp hair.

"If you had shorter hair like me this wouldn't be a problem" Liam joked as Zayn rolled his eyes,

"Yeah okay Li, I'll dye it pink next too" He replied sarcastically as Liam shrugged.

"Never say never Z" He added as Mr Malik came up from the basement with an arm full of board games.  

"All right boys, I have "Connect 12", "Ocean Battle","Riddle" and "Plaid Pants" He exclaimed as he carried the boxes to the family room and put them by the coffee table. Mrs Malik came in from the other room with a tape in her hand,

"Dear, I found this when I was cleaning. Do you know what it is?" She asked as Mr Malik looked it over and shrugged.

"We  have that tape player upstairs, hold on" Mr Malik stated as he left the room. Zayn picked up the box for Riddle and looked over at Liam who smiled,

"Yeah we can play it" He said as Zayn started taking out the board and such. Zayn knew he'd at least be able to win this game, not like poker last night. Zayn picked his favorite character "Lady Reddington" and gave Liam his favorite "Sergeant Steak Saucington". Mrs Malik took "Lady Flamingo" and they left 

 "Professor Poopenplops" for Mr Malik. Mr Malik returned with his tape player in hand a rather odd expression on his face.

 "So I think you should all hear this" He suggested as he hit the play button. The room was filled with the intense and low reverberating sound of Tubas being played. Other than the deep powerful sounds of the Tubas it was quiet, Zayn wondering why the heck they had a tape like this at all. Liam looked like he was trying to hold back a massive amount of laughter, Zayn had to admit it was very funny. The song ended and Mr Malik stopped it before the next one could play.

"Uhhh" was all Mrs Malik could say as Liam had his hand over his mouth now, Zayn couldn't hold it and burst out laughing, followed by Liam. Zayn tried to speak through his laughter,

"I vote we listen to this while we play" He laughed as Liam could only nod. The next hour or so was spent playing board games and listening to "Tubas hits from the 1820's". Zayn managed to win at Riddle but lost at Connect 12 so it wasn't all bad. Plaid Pants and Ocean Battle weren't for four people, so they figured they'd hold off on those for now. Zayn glanced over at Liam who was helping put things away,

"Is that what it would be like?" Zayn wondered as thoughts of Liam being his boyfriend were running through his mind. He let out a sigh not wanting to indulge too much and end up getting depressed about it later.

"Alright Zayn time to stop putting it off, Math time" Liam commented, standing up and grabbing Zayn's bag, Zayn let out a joking groan.

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be over before you know it" Liam stated as he sat down next to Zayn,

"I'll do what I can first, okay?" He commented as Liam nodded. Zayn managed to get through the first eight problems easily but the last four were giving him trouble. Liam moved closer to get a better look.  
"Oh okay I get it, here use this formula" He instructed as Zayn followed his directions. He plugged in the numbers and according to Liam he got the correct answer.

"I did it!" Zayn exclaimed, Liam patted his back,

"I knew you could. Just do the same thing for the next few and you're golden" He laughed as Zayn nodded. He took his time making sure to double check his work before handing it to Liam.

"Okay.....okay.....wait check number four again" Liam stated handing the paper back to him, Zayn looked it over and ended up getting the same answer again. Then a third time after that.

"Okay I'm lost" Zayn stated, feeling his frustration rise. Liam leaned over again and was much closer to Zayn than before.

"Calm down babe, I'm here" Liam commented softly as Zayn felt his face heat up. Liam pointed out what was going wrong. Zayn was reversing a portion of the formula, making the answer a negative. Liam not only helped him reach the right answer but made sure he understood the reason why it was wrong to begin with. That way he wouldn't have trouble in the future. Liam took the paper again and looked it over a second time.

"Alright you're all good" Liam grinned happily as Zayn let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks a lot Li. You saved me from a lot of trouble" Zayn admitted as he put his books away.

"Nah, you can do it Zayn. You just need a little push to remember" Liam said honestly, Zayn  _knowing_ he was blushing now.

"It's already 4:00, do you mind? I want to call my mom fast" Liam asked, grabbing his phone as he stood up.

"No it's fine, I'll be right here" Zayn joked as Liam went into the other room. He couldn't help but smile, a warm feeling forming in his chest. Liam really understood how Zayn did things and that made him really happy, it really did.  
      
    

 

 

     "Yeah it's been great, I'm not bored at all mom" Liam commented.

"I'm more worried about you" He added as Mrs Payne chuckled on the other end. Liam looked outside to see nothing but snow, his car a big mound in the driveway.

 "Sweetie I'm fine, the power went back on a little bit ago. Is it still out at Zayn's?" Mrs Payne asked.

"Yeah but if it's on at home, it won't be long before it's on here too" Liam replied. They talked a bit more before he had to cut their conversation short.

"Sorry mom I need to conserve my battery, so I'll have to go for now" Liam said, feeling bad about it.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll talk to you later. I love you" Mrs Payne said happily,

"Love you too, be careful" Liam responded before hanging up. He checked his battery, it was still above 50% but he couldn't be careless. Unless the power went back on, he had to be careful. Liam walked back into the family room to find Zayn untangling his earbuds.

"Turns out my house has power so it shouldn't be long till it comes back on here" Liam explained as Zayn smiled.

"That's good to hear. Your mom doing okay?" He asked as Liam nodded, sitting back down next to Zayn.

"Wanna listen?" Zayn asked, holding out an earbud to Liam.

"Yeah I do" He replied lightly, putting it in his ear as Zayn started his music. The cord ensured that they had to be sitting close together, Zayn pulled out a book and Liam grabbed a crossword puzzle book that was on the end table next to the couch and picked a random page. He was halfway through a puzzle when his phone went off again.

"Oh that's weird" Liam thought wondering why his mom was calling back again. Liam took his phone out to see Keith texted him again. Sending a text back, Liam was a little surprised to see Zayn changing his position so his head was on Liam's lap, he didn't say anything and just went back to reading his book. Liam didn't mind and it made sense with the cord being so short.

"Yeah the cord that must be it" He thought as Keith sent another message back, it wasn't anything serious, just Keith talking about school stuff. Zayn made a little sound as he moved his book in front of Liam's phone.

"Zayn" Liam laughed as Zayn didn't move it.

"Sorry, it was too close to my face. Why? Something important?" Zayn asked, and if Liam didn't know any better it sounded like he was a little jealous.

"Just Keith" Liam replied plainly as he switched his phone to his other hand. Liam thought Zayn mouthed something but couldn't see his face past the book he was reading. Granted he was starting to feel guilty again but what was he supposed to do? Ignore Keith or something? The conversation ended almost as soon as it started and Zayn seemed to calm down too.

"Li, I'm bored" Zayn said suddenly as Liam laughed.

"Sorry Z, the power is still out and I'm running out of ideas" He admitted as Zayn looked up at him.

"I'm sorry you got stuck here but at the same time I'm not" He said softly as Liam smiled down at him.

"I'm  _not_ sorry babe" Liam stated honestly as Zayn's face broke into a large grin.

"Um anyway, wanna help me with this crossword puzzle?" Liam asked, feeling strange all of a sudden, Zayn sighed but agreed anyway, he and Liam working together. Liam liking the feeling of him and Zayn sitting so close together, not they've stopped....he just liked the feeling is all. Zayn made him feel like no one else could but then with Keith entering the picture....Liam was confused but that was a bit of an understatement.

"Maybe I should talk to this over with Lou, he is the only one who knows I'm gay" Liam pondered, hoping he'd get a chance to call him, hopefully soon. The current song ended and a new one began playing on Zayn's list.

"Oh I really like this one" Zayn commented as he turned it up a bit. The song had a beach vibe that Liam was really digging but at the same time had a really cool hip hop beat.

_"A simple breeze of calming"_   
_"The heat of romancing"_   
_"Don't wanna end this feeling"_   
_"This wave of my love"_   
_"But the minute that you give it, you just take me away"_   
_"And that's what I'm asking for"_

Zayn was nodding his head on Liam's lap as he listened closely to the tune.

_"I've been feeling lonely"_  
 _"I've been feeling low"_  
 _"Drifting like the waters"_  
 _"Rolling all night long"_  
 _"Do you know how I feel, this is so real, so real"_  
 _"No matter what they tell me I believe what I feel"_  
  
 Liam was really into this, everything in the song fit together so perfectly.

"Li, this makes me think of the beach" Zayn said softly as Liam nodded,

"Oh yeah totally" He agreed as Zayn looked up at him.

"We should go to Harry's beach house this year, that would be really fun" He suggested as Liam laughed.

"Zayn, Harry doesn't have a beach house. He wanted to rent one out for a week a few years back" Liam laughed as Zayn made a face. He shifted on Liam's lap and crossed his arms. 

 "Are you sure? I remember him saying "Hey guys we should head to my beach house this year" Zayn said, imitating Harry, Liam smiling widely.

"That was funny but no" He replied lightly, Zayn sighing as the song was in the interlude,

"Well I'd still like to go to the beach" He mumbled as Liam nodded. He was looking down at Zayn and felt a flutter in his chest,  
"What do you want to do at the beach?" Liam asked playfully as Zayn made his thinking face.

"Ummm, well lay in the sand for starters, in the sun" He began as Liam nodded, wanting him to continue.

"Then maybe... _maybe_ go in the water. I don't know" Zayn went on as Liam chuckled a little.

"I could go in with you. You know, make sure you're safe" He said softly as Zayn smiled.

"I would be okay with that" Zayn replied, both of them were speaking quietly now, the song still playing in their ears. Liam was leaning over, Zayn seemed as if he moved closer to Liam.

"Am I just setting myself up for failure again?" Liam thought, but he...didn't want to stop, Zayn was close....close enough to..

"Liam" Zayn breathed,

"Yeah?" Liam responded as the song suddenly changed to a much louder rock song, scaring them both apart. Liam's heart felt like it was going to blow out of his chest and Zayn's face was fire red.

"Uh so yeah, the beach sounds fun" Liam stuttered out,

"We can figure it out later, who knows" Zayn added as he changed songs. Liam grabbed the crossword book and flipped through to find another one.

_"Kiss Already"_   
_"Love Is On The Way"_   
_"Wow You Were So Close"_   
_"Cute Kiss"_

_"How Could You Miss That Chance? He was A Few Inches Away, From Your Love"_

 

Liam was flustered to say the least,  
"Who made this?" He thought, looking at the cover.

_"Romantic Crosswords for People who are in Love, Volume 8"_

 

 Liam made a face as Zayn's head was now facing toward the window, opposed to looking up at him like before.

"At least he didn't leave" Liam told himself, hoping Zayn wasn't mad or anything like that....but what was going to happen? Would Liam have kissed him if the music hadn't changed? What about Zayn? How is he feeling about all this? Liam wasn't sure what to think...other than he was feeling slight disappointment, his heart finally starting to settle down.

     

   

 

      It was a couple hours after Zayn and Liam's almost kiss and they were helping his mom light candles to put in the family room and kitchen. 

"Put those two on the kitchen table and then come back please" Mrs Malik instructed as Zayn nodded and left the room. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was disappointed that he and Liam didn't kiss...again. This was what...the third time? Maybe even four at this point?

"I need to stop hoping that this is gonna be a thing" Zayn thought as he placed the candles in the center of the kitchen table. Walking back into the dining room, Mrs Malik was trying to pick what other candles to use.

"I don't want to use all the nice smelling ones but these other ones are too small" She stated as she looked over a few other ones. Zayn wasn't really listening, he was still feeling bothered.

"Just because I think Liam is perfect for me doesn't mean he thinks the same thing...What if he really does want someone like Keith? And I'm just making a fool of myself" He thought, a familiar pang of sadness going off in his chest. He hadn't felt it since Liam came to stay and he was frustrated to think it had gone away only to return once again. He turned around to see Liam trying to light the candles on the table, only to fail with each attempt.

"What a goofball" Zayn thought happily, although reality was trying to make it's way in to bring him down again. Zayn walked over to Liam, who gave him a frustrated look.

"They won't light!" He exclaimed, Zayn looking at Liam's already snapped match.

"Okay, let's get a new match and try again okay?" He smiled as Liam agreed. Zayn grabbed another and held it up in front of Liam.

"Watch me" Zayn stated as he drew the match across the flint and it started up no problem, Zayn lit a candle only to enhance Liam's look of frustration.

"That's what I did" He complained again as Zayn chuckled and motioned Liam over. Zayn moved so Liam could try on his own. Liam took a new match and put another candle in front of him, scraping the match along the flint did nothing as Liam let out a huff. He did it three more times in quick succession but still nothing. Zayn was trying not to laugh because he really did feel bad but it was also kinda funny.

"It's final, your matches are broken" Liam stated, totally giving up on trying again, Zayn shook his head as he grabbed the matchbook and moved so he was partly behind Liam. He handed him the match and matchbook. Liam took it but Zayn didn't let go completely,

"We'll do it together" He offered softly as Liam nodded. Zayn guided Liam's hand and the match lit in an instant,

"See, you can't just scrape it along" Zayn commented as Liam shrugged.

"No not shrug. Come on, one more time" He said as Liam sighed and took another match, grabbing the last candle on the table. Liam took in a breath and struck the match to have it light on the first try.

"Zayn I did it!" Liam chirped happily,

"You did. See, I knew you could" Zayn smiled, the light from the candles flickering between them. Mrs Malik walked out with other candles,

"Okay guys light these and then we can eat" she said, handing them over to Zayn and Liam. Zayn had two, while Liam had three

"Zayn you know what this reminds me of?" Liam asked as Zayn stopped for a minute,

"No what?" He asked back, curious to what Liam was thinking about.

"The super smash book hit "Barry Planter", which also happens to be my favorite" Liam laughed, Zayn joining him.

"Oh man are we going to start casting spells now?" He added as Liam grinned. Zayn lit his candles and turned back to Liam, who had a blanket under his chin to look like a beard.

"Welcome Barry to "PigMoles" School of Witchcraft, Wizardry and overall Tomfoolery" Liam mimicked in an old man voice as Zayn chuckled.

"I've come to defeat the Man-whose-name-we-can't-like-ever-mention" He chimed in as Liam laughed, removing the blanket.

"Can you imagine having a beard like this?" He asked as Zayn shook his head,

"No way, no beards for me" He added as Liam nodded.

"I agree, beards are not the way to go" He agreed before placing his candles and returning to the kitchen with Zayn.

    

 

 

     It was almost 6:30, according to Zayn's phone. Although they were still hoping the power would go back on, it seemed as if it wasn't going to happen. Mr and Mrs Malik looked through their kitchen to find something they could make without power but so far nothing.

"Well we could always have leftovers" Mr Malik offered as Mrs Malik sighed,

"It'll be cold but it's the best we can do for now" She admitted as she pulled out the pot with the leftover soup. Mr Malik called Zayn and Liam to the table.

"Leftovers....enjoy" Mrs Malik offered sheepishly as Zayn looked at Liam who looked happier than the three of them combined. Liam looked up and grinned slightly,

"What? I really like this soup" He mumbled as everyone laughed. The flames of the small candles danced slightly as they ate their food, the shadows bending and moving, creating a interesting look to the room. Mr Malik looked at his wife and grinned.

"You know, this reminds me of that time we had a romantic candle lit dinner" Mr Malik recalled as Mrs Malik laughed,

"When was that dad?" Zayn asked as his father looked at him,

"I just said, the time we had a romantic candle lit dinner" Mr Malik repeated as everyone laughed.

"I think it sounds nice" Liam interjected as Zayn looked over at him,

"I never thought about things like that, I wonder what else he likes?" He thought, never putting much thought into what Liam finds romantic. Dinner continued as Zayn couldn't shake the thought of Liam and what he likes or dislikes for that matter.

"Maybe I've been going about it wrong" Zayn thought as he dipped a piece of bread into his soup.

"Maybe....... I'm not enough for him" He added, his mood was dropping fast now and he hoped it wasn't showing.

"So anyone up for some warm ice cream?" Mrs Malik joked putting the soup pot back in the fridge as Liam let out a low chuckle. Zayn was spacing out and didn't really feel in the joking mood.

"Dear are you okay?" Mrs Malik asked as Zayn looked up at her,

"Yeah, yeah just kinda bummed that the power is still out" Zayn said, it was only partly a lie. Mrs Malik nodded and went into the semi dark family room with her husband. Liam was standing by his chair, seemingly waiting for Zayn.

"Are you sure Z?" Liam asked as Zayn looked at him,

"Am I sure what?" He chuckled as Liam shook his head.

"Never mind, come on let's go" Liam sighed as he walked to the family room, followed by Zayn. Sitting down on the couch with Liam, Zayn couldn't help but sigh out loud. Days without power weren't as bad, finding some things to do wasn't an issue. Nights however, were a different matter. No T.V., no laptop and no lights. Even reading was out because the candles made it too hard to see. All you really could do was lay around until you went to sleep.

"So anyone have any funny stories to share?" Liam asked hopefully, as everyone stopped for a moment to think. Mr Malik nodded after a few minutes and started his story.

"And then he stepped on the ball!" Mr Malik exclaimed as everyone broke into a fit of laughter, 

"True story" Mr Malik finished as Zayn wiped his eyes, 

"Oh...oh man, dad that was too much" Zayn managed to say between laughs as Mrs Malik was patting his shoulder,

"That's my guy" She said softly as she kissed him. Zayn wanted to roll his eyes but it was nice to see, only now and then mind you. He glanced to Liam who had a distant look on his face, maybe a mix of sadness and longing? Zayn couldn't really tell with the low light. After a few more random stories, everyone figured they would turn in early. 

"Night boys, don't stay up too late" Mr Malik said as he and his wife kissed the tops of their heads before leaving. Zayn heard Liam giggle and couldn't help but laugh in response. Zayn felt better than before but some thoughts were still tugging at his heart and he just kinda wanted to sleep. Going around and blowing out the candles Zayn and Liam met again at the stairs, Zayn holding a small flashlight.

"Ready Li?" Zayn asked as Liam nodded, the two heading to his room Zayn heard Liam yawn behind him as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Okay you can go in first" Zayn said pointing to the bathroom with his flashlight.

"Oh no please, your house, you first" Liam said back as Zayn jokingly rolled his eyes,

"No it's fine Li" He stated as Liam shook his head.

"No Z you can" Liam replied in a sing song tone, Zayn sighed as he suddenly saw his mom walk by.

"You two just take your time and make up your minds and until you do, _I'll_ go in" Mrs Malik chirped as Zayn and Liam were both left speechless, the flashlight flickering slightly.

   

 

 

      Liam finally relented and went to the bathroom first, well after Mrs Malik that is. Changing into Zayn's clothes and washing up. Liam tried to angle the light so it wasn't so hard to see but it wasn't really working. Liam was strangely nervous about sleeping with Zayn.

"Come on Liam this is nothing new, you've been doing this for years" He thought as he rubbed his face and looked in the mirror. Liam knew why he was upset...it was because how he was feeling...about Zayn, about Keith and himself too.

"Ugh, I need to get this together and soon" Liam whispered to himself as he opened the door and walked to Zayn's room, flashing the light to his bed he found Zayn waiting.

"All yours babe" Liam confirmed as he handed the flashlight off to Zayn. Liam sat on the bed and suddenly felt sheepish.

"Does he not like that I call him babe?" He asked himself. He'd been calling Zayn "babe" for years now, he started in high school and Zayn never protested it, so he kept calling him that. It was....it was more than just a nickname to Liam. It was a term of endearment that he only used for Zayn and he hoped that....Zayn felt special when he used it or at least didn't hate it. Liam shook his head, he knew that Zayn would say something if he felt weird or didn't like it but still. He sighed, he was starting to over think and question everything with Zayn. It never used to be this way so why...

"Ugh, what's going on with me?" Liam groaned, flopping back on the bed, a faint light bobbing up and down in the hallway,

"Li? You okay in here?" Zayn joked as he sat down on the bed next to Liam. Liam was glad it was dark, his face most likely would've given everything away.

"Yeah just tired, you know from working out and stuff" Liam lied, but hopefully Zayn fell for it. Liam felt the bed dip and saw the light move up to the pillow.

"Yeah I'm getting tired too, can we still talk for a bit?" Zayn asked as Liam smiled softly.

"Of course we can" He replied as he heard Zayn sigh, assuming he had laid down. Liam followed suite and was laying next to Zayn, it didn't take long for them to start cuddling. Zayn was flashing the light on some glow in the dark stars he had stuck on his ceiling. 

"If you'd wait longer they would be brighter" Liam chuckled as Zayn kept doing it anyway,

"I'm glad your dad is coming back for break" He stated.

"Yeah me too, it's been longer than usual...I miss him a lot" Liam commented as Zayn shifted closer to him, Liam heard him take in a breath but he was silent.

"You....aren't going to leave with him right?" Zayn mumbled, Liam barely hearing him,

"What? Zayn why would you think that?" He asked back in a worried tone. Zayn was quiet again,

"I don't know, never mind" He rushed out, rolling away from Liam.

"No not never mind, tell me" Liam repeated,

"I'm always scared you'll want to leave with him and then I'd never see you again" Zayn admitted, barely a whisper as Liam's eyes grew wide. Liam put his hand on Zayn's shoulder, or at least he hoped it was.

"Zayn no, I'm not leaving. My life is here, with my mom and school and.....and with  _you_ " Liam admitted as Zayn rolled back,

"Really?" He asked, Liam just knowing he had that look on his face.

"Yes really, what would I do without you?" Liam asked, the thought of leaving Zayn and his mom making his stomach churn. Zayn made a couple funny sounds as Liam put his arm around his waist,

"No babe, I'm staying here" Liam repeated, hoping to prove to Zayn he was telling the truth. Liam felt Zayn's hair tickle his chin as they relaxed,

"We aren't done talking yet" Zayn stated as Liam laughed softly.

"Okay well what else?" He asked as Zayn hummed, trying to think of something,

"I don't like mushrooms" Zayn sighed as Liam tried not to laugh so loud it woke up his parents.

"Really? The soup had mushrooms in it" He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Shut up no it didn't" Zayn blurted out as Liam tried to maintain a serious demeanor.

"Oh yeah they were big chunks too. I'm surprised you didn't notice" He added plainly, Liam couldn't see Zayn's face but he knew it must have been funny

"Watch it Payne, you're treading on dangerous ground" Zayn commented while lightly punching Liam's shoulder. He feigned pain as he rolled over, his back facing Zayn.

"I'm wounded" Liam moaned as Zayn chuckled a little.

"Want me to kiss it better?" He joked as Liam turned over again, his face felt hot, thankfully Zayn couldn't see it in the dark.

"I...uh wouldn't say no" Liam mumbled as Zayn was quiet,

"Well uh... it's dark and I can't see" Zayn said lowly, almost as if he felt awkward he had said it in the first place. Liam felt a little disappointed, like before on the couch, he....Liam felt Zayn move and wrap his arms around Liam's back, snuggling into his chest again.

"Night Li" Zayn mumbled, Liam sighed softly and put his arms around Zayn. He felt Zayn's breathing even out, already falling asleep but Liam had more trouble than he'd like to admit. His mind was drifting to thoughts of him and Zayn.....kissing. It made Liam feel weird but in a good way? Giddy almost.

"Does this even make sense?" Liam thought as he tried to think of something, anything else. This was hardly the first time he had thought of it and he doubted it would be the last. Liam felt like a total creep, wanting to kiss Zayn while he was asleep but what if....what if this was the only chance he got? That thought depressed him but it could very well happen. Liam didn't like to think of Zayn finding someone else, it was too painful but it's going to happen.....Zayn is too amazing to be single forever. Liam's eyes were getting misty.

"I'm such a loser" Liam told himself as he knew that the top of Zayn's head was just under his chin. Liam leaned slowly and kissed the top of Zayn's head, softly so he wouldn't wake him up. A few tears slid down his cheek,

"Life is so unfair" Liam thought as he pulled Zayn closer, almost desperate to hold on to him. The warmth coming from Zayn soothing him,

"Night Zayn" Liam whispered softly, kissing his head again, a part of him hoping that Zayn knew.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith can you get out!  
> Though they did make up and they had some cute fluff  
> But some of it was sad fluff too, have I created a paradox?!  
> Do you think they made some progress?  
> Does Harry have a beach house?  
> Did Zayn feel Liam kiss him?  
> Will this send them in the right....direction?  
> Find out next time!


	15. Back At It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good?  
> Another chapter coming up lol  
> How will things be now that they're back at school?  
> Ugh...Keith lol  
> Enjoy!  
> (all mistakes are mine, own nothing)  
> Comment/like please!!

 

 

      "Really? Then what happened?" Louis asked, Liam absentmindedly flipping through his textbook.

 "I had to stay for a couple days" he answered, a smile forming on his lips. It was Monday and Liam had just gotten back from classes. He was able to leave Zayn's on Saturday, the road crews finally getting the streets cleared. It took just as long to get Liam's car dug out and with his and Zayn's impromptu snow ball fight/rolling around in the snow together, it would have been done sooner but Liam wouldn't have traded the last few days for anything. Louis must have picked up on it because he made that  _"OoOoO"_  sound he does so often. 

 "So did you and Zayn  _do_....anything?" Louis asked, mischievously, Liam putting his face in his free hand, 

 "No Lou, nothing like that happened. The only thing was the almost kiss" he stated, hoping Louis would drop it after that.

 "You're no fun Payne, not even a morning stiffy?" Louis joked as Liam stayed quiet, Louis was quiet for a second too.

 "Shut up! No you didn't!" Louis exclaimed into the phone as Liam shrunk back. 

 "I...I didn't plan it, it just  _happened_ " he groaned in embarrassment as Louis laughed like crazy on the other end. 

 "Details Payno details" Louis chided as Liam groaned again, 

 "I don't know, I woke up and there it was. I mean....UGH. I was even wearing Zayn's sweatpants" Liam recalled , feeling beyond awkward, Louis chuckled. 

 "And...did Zayn know?" he asked slyly as Liam's eyes went wide, 

 "NO...well I mean I don't think so, he was still sleeping pretty hard and I slid back a little, so it wasn't....you know" Liam answered awkwardly as Louis giggled. 

 "Yeah  _hardness_ seems to be going around" he chirped as Liam's face got warm again, 

 "Louis stop!" he nearly yelled in embarrassment, Louis continued to laugh. 

 "Happens to the best of us Liam, just a thing. I can't even recall how many times Harry and I wake up like that" he stated after calming down.

 "Yeah but you're  _together_. You're not with your best friend who you want to be more than friends with" Liam replied lowly, feeling torn again. Louis sighed into the phone as Liam closed his book. 

 "Sorry Li, I know, but hey if he liked it then, well you know" Louis joked, trying to lighten the mood as Liam made a face. 

 "You...don't think he's like that do you? Like..you know" Liam asked seriously, the thought of Zayn sleeping around with other people making him really sick to his stomach. 

 "Who Zayn? Playing the field like that? No. No way, you should know better than anyone Liam" Louis answered honestly as Liam let out a small breath of relief. 

 "I still think you should tell him though" Louis stated, now it was Liam's turn to sigh, 

 "I...I don't know Lou, it's not the right time" he muttered out, not sure when the right time actually was. Louis made a "Humph" sound on the other end as Liam grinned a bit at his friend.

 "Don't wait too long, that's all I'm gonna say, for now" Louis said plainly, Liam nodding to himself. Knowing he was right...still.

 "Well anyway your week break is at the end of the month right? I mean that's when your dad is coming back?" he asked as Liam confirmed it, 

 "Good then me, Haz ,you and Zayn are going to the mall and hanging out" Louis commented in a matter of fact tone, Liam laughed a little, 

 "Really? I had no idea. I'm glad you let me in on it before it was too late" he replied in a sarcastic tone as Louis chuckled, 

 "Oh stuff it Payne" Louis joked in his usual playful tone. 

 "How is Harry by the way?" Liam asked 

 "He's good, he says hi. He's at class now. I'm waiting so we can go out to lunch" Louis explained as Liam nodded, if only to himself, 

 "That's nice, tell him I said hi back" Liam chirped as Louis agreed. After a little while longer of joking around, Louis had to go. Liam ended the call and tapped his fingers on the textbook in front of him, 

 "Now there's an idea" he said to himself. He felt sort of mischievous but maybe Louis was rubbing off on him, more than normal that is.

 "It'll be fine" Liam told himself as he got up to put his book back in his bag for tomorrow. The last few days were pretty hectic. Not only did Liam have to finish some other homework he had at home but he had to burn through his English paper to make sure his second draft was done before class on Tuesday. It wasn't anyone's fault, it just happened to turn out that way. 

 "Thankfully it's done and I have the night to relax" Liam sighed as he zipped his bag up, letting out a yawn. Ever since he came back from Zayn's he's had trouble falling asleep. Liam wanted to call him before he went to bed but what would he say? 

 

_"Hey Z, I can't sleep without you"_

_"Hey Z, ever since I stayed over, I need you to sleep"_

 

"Yeah smooth Liam, that will scare him away for sure" He thought as he turned the T.V on, hoping he'd be able to sleep tonight, especially since he had to wake up so early tomorrow. 

"Just don't think about it" Liam sighed as he tried to focus on whatever was playing on T.V at the moment. 

  _"Up next "Sleeping with the man of your dreams"_

 Liam cringed and turned the station, 

  _"Back to "Sleep", it's better when we're together, part 4 of 96"_

 Liam sighed and turned it again, 

  _"JUST TELL HIM ALREADY!!!!, the movie coming to a theater near you"_

  _"E agora volta para: Dormindo Juntos Porques Estamos No Amor E Nao Consigo Dormir Sem O Outro Tambem Estamos No Amor"_

 he perked up, 

 "Oh that sounds interesting, I didn't even know we got this channel" Liam said as the show started, he clicked the "closed caption"on so he could follow along. 

 

  _"Querida, eu devo dizer-ihe algo"_

_"Diga-me o meu querido amor"._

 

Liam leaned in, it must be something good, the guy looked really intense and the woman looked on the verge of tears, 

  _"Eu nao consigo dormir sem voce!"_

 Liam mouthed the captions and then it hit him, 

 "OH COME ON!" Liam shouted as he turned off the T.V, 

 "Nothing good on anyway" he mumbled, crossing his arms. 

   

    

     

     It was around 10:30 and Zayn was putting the final touches on his English paper. Granted the power had gone back on, on Friday and he and Liam worked on their papers a little but it still needed some more information. Despite it being a draft Zayn liked to make sure everything was ready for the final, he was kinda nit picky like that.  He let out a big yawn as he scrolled through his paper, it was getting late and he had to wake up early tomorrow. Thing is, he hasn't been able to sleep soundly since Liam left. 

 "Ugh why? He was only here for a couple nights and I'm acting like he's been here my whole life" Zayn mumbled in frustration as he saved his paper at least eight times in a row, just to be safe. He had tried everything, listening to relaxing music, clearing his mind and even trying to watch T.V until he fell asleep. It was the same each time, a light sleep that didn't last and Zayn was getting really tired of it. He was worn out during the day but not at night. Zayn sat up from his desk and gathered his things to get ready for bed. 

 "I bet Liam is sleeping fine" he sighed as he brushed his teeth, that's right. These things only affected him didn't they?

 "It's not like Liam is up at night because I'm not there." Zayn thought feeling rather stupid about the whole thing. Walking back to his room, he climbed into bed and let out a sadder sigh than he intended. The bed did seem bigger without Liam here, 

 "Enough, I don't....want to think about this" Zayn commanded himself as he picked up his phone. It's not that late and what if he had a question about homework?  That wouldn't be bad or maybe he was confused and need life guidance or something. He hit the speed dial for Liam's number and suddenly felt like a creep...more than that, like a creepy stalker or something but before he could hang up Liam answered, 

 "Zayn? What's got you calling so late?" Liam asked as Zayn found himself without something to say. 

 "I...can't sleep" he blurted out, feeling rather embarrassed. Liam chuckled softly on the other end, almost as if he could relate. 

 "You either huh?" Liam asked back, Zayn felt confused to say the least. 

 "Why? Are you feeling all right?" he questioned, he didn't want to raise his hopes only for them to be crushed, like always. 

 "No I'm fine...it's just," Liam stopped as Zayn waited for a response, 

 "It's just my bed seems  _emptier_ " he whispered, so low that Zayn almost missed it. He didn't believe it, was Liam admitting that he couldn't sleep without Zayn there? So many questions were running through his mind but it's not like he could just ask him flat out.

 "Yeah, same here" Zayn agreed, hoping to make Liam feel less awkward. It was quiet between them before Liam spoke up again. 

 "Well it's not the same but we're here now" he suggested softly as Zayn couldn't help but giggle, he covered himself up and turned the light off. 

 "Comfy?" Liam jokingly asked, 

 "Oh very. Just don't hog the blanket like always" Zayn replied, poking fun at him, Liam laughed a little. 

 "Me? Like I'm the one always cocooning myself up in it" he replied lightly,

 "That was one time. You managed to keep warm anyway" Zayn chuckled,

 "I guess, after unwrapping you" Liam laughed, Zayn smiling at the memory. It was quiet for a beat,

 "But it's not like we have that issue anymore though" he added, Zayn's face warming up. Knowing he meant they cuddled so much now, the blanket size was never really an issue.

 "That's...that's true" Zayn replied, wondering if Liam was blushing too.

 "So, you finish your paper?" he asked, 

 "Mhm, took some time but it's done and ready for tomorrow" Liam answered as Zayn let out a small yawn. 

 "That's good" he replied, his eyelids already feeling heavy. Liam was chatting about small things that didn't require a lot of thinking, Zayn could tell he was getting tired out too. 

 "So yeah" Liam said, ending his sentence but not before yawing, it was quiet again and Zayn was afraid Liam had fallen asleep.

 "Li are you there?" Zayn asked as Liam chuckled lowly. 

 "Yeah Z I'm here" he replied, Zayn on the verge of falling asleep, 

 "Just...say anything, I want to hear your voice" he admitted but he was too tired to care. 

 "Night babe, sleep well" Liam said softly as Zayn smiled, 

 "Night Li...thanks" he offered back as Liam was quiet. 

 "I should be thanking you too you know" he replied before they both hung up. Zayn put his phone back on his night stand. He smiled to himself before falling asleep, a slight tingle in his chest.     

 

    

   

      Zayn stretched his arms overhead as he and Liam headed into the Main Building. He was finally able to get a good night's sleep and by the way Liam looked, he did too. The cold air was blowing slightly, from the look of things the campus had almost no snow compared to either of their houses or surrounding areas, it was almost strange.

 "Glad I wore my coat today" Liam joked as Zayn laughed, recalling his hoodie from last week. They walked in to find more students walking this way and that, it took a bit longer to get to campus because the roads were still pretty messy.

 "Hey Liam!" someone called, Zayn didn't need to look to see who it was.

 "Oh Keith hey, long time no see" Liam joked as Keith laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

 "Liam I better go, class and all" Zayn said as Liam nodded, 

 "I'll see you here after class" he said, offering a smile as Zayn felt a little better. Keith looked like he couldn't wait for Zayn to leave fast enough, both he and Liam walking over to a couch and sitting down. Zayn didn't realize how nice it was not having Keith around until he was back again. 

 "Whatever" he mumbled as he walked down the stairs to class, hoping that the things that happened between him and Liam weren't going to be shoved aside or forgotten. 

 "Zayn hi!" Cassie chirped as he smiled at her taking his seat, 

 "It feels like I haven't seen you in  _ages_ " Cassie joked in a funny tone. 

 "I know and I have a few things to tell you" Zayn began. He didn't mind keeping Cassie in the loop, well at least about Liam getting stuck at his house. 

 "Sounds like you had  _quite_ the weekend" Cassie replied as Ms Fuller walked in and began taking attendance. 

 "Are we still having lunch? You me and Liam?" Cassie whispered as the professor was writing on the board now. Zayn nodded, he really hoped that Keith and Val wouldn't be there but they most likely would. 

 "Everyone open your books to page 415" Ms Fuller said, Zayn trying to focus back on class. After a short lesson, everyone was doing some practice problems. Working through them with ease....well mostly because he was thinking of Liam cheering him on and helping him. Regardless it worked, so Zayn was happy about it.

 "Okay class, pages 425 to 427, only even numbers for homework" Ms Fuller announced as Zayn let out a sigh of relief and began packing his things. He and Cassie left class and headed up to the lounge where Liam was waiting. 

 "I'll meet you for lunch okay?" Cassie chirped before heading off, 

 "You bet, see you later" Zayn replied as he walked to Liam and a lesser extent Keith. They were laughing about something, Zayn had no idea what and really didn't care much. 

 "Oh hey Z, how was class?" Liam asked, as he recovered from laughing, 

 "It was good, kinda boring but good" Zayn chuckled as Liam smiled. 

 "I'm glad" he replied as Keith spoke up, 

 "Ready for English? Oh and speaking of which can you lend me a hand on my paper later?" Keith asked looking at Liam, making it seem like Zayn wasn't even there.

 "Yeah sure, should we skip working out today then?" Liam asked back as Keith made a face. 

 "I hate to say it but yeah, I need to keep my grades up" He admitted. Zayn went to ask Liam about lunch but was cut off by Keith.  

 "We could actually go to my friends dorm during lunch. She has a couple classes and we'd be able to work in peace, we could even eat there too" He went on as Zayn felt his stomach drop. 

 " _Of course_ " Zayn thought sourly, trying not to look how he felt but most likely failing. Liam looked a little taken back by all of this, he looked to Zayn with a worried expression. 

 "Well Zayn and I eat together" Liam stated as Kieth sighed a little, 

 "Yeah but he's eating with his other friend, so it's all good.. _right_ Zayn?" Keith said, looking right at him. He spoke his name almost with malice, his face was happy but his voice wasn't. Liam was looking at Zayn again, 

 "Do whatever you want Liam" Zayn exhaled, knowing Keith would talk him into it anyway. Either that or just drag him off regardless. He couldn't do much in either situation, so he always felt what he said didn't matter. Not when it came to Keith.

 "Yeah but-" Liam started, 

 "It's all settled then" Keith exclaimed, Liam looked put off. Zayn was starting to wish he was still stuck at home with Liam. 

 "Today is shaping up to be a great day" he thought sarcastically as they left for English. 

   

    

     

     Liam was busy typing away on his keyboard as English class was crawling by. Thankfully he handed in his draft with no problems. Now they were working on their final draft and Liam was researching something for his paper when he happened to glance over at Zayn, for maybe the ninth time.

 "Ugh, I was doing really good and not feeling guilty" Liam thought, but now it's hanging over him...again. If Zayn would have spoken up he would have stayed and eaten with him but Keith needed him too and Liam can't just leave him hanging. Though Keith could have waited a little bit, right? He let out a little huff, things were so much easier when it was just Zayn and Liam at Zayn's house but now things are all muddled again and Liam didn't know why.

 "Well for one, Zayn really dislikes Keith. Or something along those lines" Liam pondered, knowing Keith was a good person, on the inside. Though whenever he thought that, he had a pang of doubt. Why was that? Was it just Liam? Or a gut feeling? Maybe Keith needed to extended an olive branch to Zayn, get things going.

 "I hope we can all work together on a group project or something, then they can get to know each other better" Liam thought, though the time when Zayn tried working out with them was pretty bad. Liam frowned slightly at the memory before clicking out of his tab and going back to his paper. He looked around the room, maybe it was just him but everything seemed to be going so slow today. It was probably because they had off for those couple days and now being back in school was a big change.

 "Maybe some internet radio will help" Liam thought plugging in his earbuds and opening the webpage, making sure the volume was low enough to hear other things, Liam hit play. A sort of ballad song began,

 

_"Under my spell you like it so well"_

_"No problems, no hurry"_

_"Under my spell, no reason to rebel"_

_"No reason to worry, you and me living free"_

_"In a world that's all our own"_

_"Finally in a place where we can be alone"_

_"Under my spell it's easy to tell"_

_"Your heart is running wild, under my spell"_

 

Liam nodded along with the song, of course it was a Five Directions song but it was pretty good, Keith leaned over and tapped his shoulder.

 "Can you look at this for me fast?" he asked as Liam nodded and rolled his chair closer to his screen. He was reading through the paragraph when he suddenly felt Keith's hand on his knee, Liam tried to focus on the paper but why was he doing that? It was...strange.

 "Oh sorry, thought that was my knee" Keith admitted sheepishly as Liam let out a small chuckle.

 "It's good, we can always look it over later though. In case you're still worried" Liam offered as Keith nodded happily. Liam smiled slightly but how could he have mistaken Liam's knee for his own? What was the point of that?

 "Not now" Liam groaned to himself, not wanting to be confused about Keith and then start thinking about his feelings for Zayn, then be thrown into a frenzy. Ms Haman spoke up and Liam turned off his music,

 "Okay class, I want to hand out this calendar to show where we should be for the next few weeks" She stated as she passed it down the rows. Liam looked it over as Ms Haman continued,

 "We will finish this paper by Thursday and then I'll hand back your other paper from two weeks ago. We will then start our essay on the Importance of Literature in Media. This will take us all the way to early winter break." She went on as Liam made a few notes on his sheet.

 "Ms Foster also tells me that this will coincide with a group project she has planned for the next couple weeks." she added, Liam's face lit up.

 "A group project?! This is  _great!_ " he basically yelled in his head, granted he was more excited than he should of been but this was a great opportunity for Zayn and Keith to work together and really get to know each other.

 "I'm only going to the beginning of mid winter break. I have things planned for the rest of the semester but if we have any more bad weather then my plans will have to change" Ms Haman finished as she looked up at the clock.

 "Well, I guess we can end a few minutes early today" she commented as the class began to pack up and leave. Zayn was standing next to Liam as they waited for Keith. 

 "This will all work out and be great" he thought as the three left the room and made there way up to Critical Thinking, Liam already making plans in his head.

 

    

     

     Zayn was thinking over what Ms Haman said during English, a  _group_ project? To be honest he didn't really like working with anyone other than Liam, they understood each other and we able to work without issues. Zayn glanced at Liam who was busy writing in his notebook. For a while it felt like things between himself and Liam were really progressing. Now that they're back at school, it was like Liam was being snatched away by Keith again.

 "Maybe Lou is right and I need to tell him" Zayn thought as he scribbled down some notes. Although that could lead to the awful permanent change of Liam being gone forever and Zayn was pretty sure he couldn't handle that. It's not like he minded sharing Liam, he had no problem with Liam making friends with anyone else. It was just.... _Keith_ he couldn't stand, that and maybe the fact that his version of sharing was only "Friendship" sharing not "Dating" sharing.

 "Maybe I'm too overbearing or something" Zayn thought as Ms Foster laughed at something one of the students had said. He hated feeling like this, for the past few days he was able to forget about it and feel normal, more or less. Now everything was so up in the air again and it really bothered him.

 "Okay class, I'm sure Ms Haman has told you about the group project coming up?" Ms Foster asked as the class kinda responded with a yes. She began passing out the project guidelines and went back to the front of the room.

 "It will be a presentation. Groups of three and I'll leave that up to you. It will take about a total of two weeks to finish. It will be based on Importance of Literature in Media like Ms Haman had mentioned before" Ms Foster explained as Zayn could have deflated and blown away.

 "Groups of three?! Well this will be wonderful" he thought, feelings of disdain rising in him. Liam looked at him and smiled and for a second Zayn felt everything would be all right but he knew Keith would waltz in and ruin that feeling. Ms Foster gave everyone time to pick there groups,

 "So what do you say guys, us three?" Liam asked, pointing back and forth between Zayn and Keith.

 "Sounds good to me, what about you Zayn? Don't be a  _downer_ " Keith joked, although for some reason it sounded more like an insult, probably because it was.

 "Yeah, no objections here" Zayn stated as Liam smiled again, he seemed happier than he should have been but Zayn couldn't place why. Class ended a while after that and Keith was already pushing Liam out of the classroom, Zayn barely had his stuff together.

 "Liam hold up" he called but Keith wasn't stopping,

 "I'll see you after class Z" Liam called back as Zayn stood by he seat, feeling...rejected to say the least. He gathered the rest of his books and slowly made his way to the door to find Cassie standing nearby.  

 "Oh there you are Zayn, I thought I missed you. I was nearly knocked down by that Keith guy. Liam wasn't looking too happy either" Cassie explained as Zayn made a face, 

 "I'm taking it he won't be eating with us then?" she asked, pointing back to where Liam had been in the hallway a few moments before, Zayn shook his head. Cassie sighed and patted Zayn's back as they headed to the cafeteria. As they walked down the stairs Zayn spoke up, 

 "Guess what else? We're  _all_ doing a group project together" he practically spat out as Cassie looked less than amused. 

 "Oh wow, that's upsetting. I'm sorry" she replied as Zayn nodded and then stopped. 

 "Sorry to be like this Cassie, lets forget it for now" he said turning to look at her as she shook her head. 

 "Zayn it's fine, really. I want to help and I know how upsetting this is for you  _and_ it's better to talk than keeping it all locked up inside" Cassie said softly. 

 "You sound like Lou" Zayn chuckled as Cassie made a slightly confused face. 

 "I'll tell you at lunch" he laughed as they resumed their walk, students darting this way and that. 

    

 

     

      Liam felt awful for just leaving Zayn like that, but Keith didn't really give him a chance to wait. It's not like they couldn't have spared a few minutes for him, why the rush? Now Liam was freaking out that Zayn might be mad at him, not that he would blame him. Keith was busy eating as Liam was reading through his paper,

 "Find anything yet?" Keith asked as Liam shook his head.

 "It's  _not_ polite to talk with your mouth full" he joked as Keith laughed. Liam was underling some things in the essay when Keith sat down next to him.

 "All this is wrong?" he asked, looking more than a little worried,

 "No not wrong, only things you may want to double check" Liam cleared up as Keith nodded. Honestly he felt kinda strange, he was a Business major and here he was helping Keith with his essay. If anyone should be helping him, it  _should_ be Zayn.

 "Now a fair warning Keith, I'm not English wizard or anything, so if things are still wrong..." Liam trailed off as Keith bumped his shoulder into Liam's.

 "I wanted _your_ help Tiger, not anyone else" he said softly as Liam smiled slightly,

 "Okay Slugger, just telling ya" he joked as Keith took another bite of his lunch.

 "Are you going to eat anything?" he asked, looking at Liam's unopened lunch, Liam honestly wasn't feeling very hungry. He kept thinking about Zayn and his appetite wasn't really there.

 "Uh, yeah I just thought you wanted to get this done" Liam replied, hoping to change the subject. Keith wasn't buying it and crossed his arms,

 "Well yeah but we can stop and eat and talk" he sighed, pushing Liam's lunch toward him.

 "You can never blame him for not caring" Liam thought as he put the papers down and opened his food.

 "Fine have it your way" he stated plainly as Keith laughed,

 "Oh I  _usually_ do" He replied slyly, Liam wondering why he put it like that. Time passed and they were just talking about random things. It was a nice way to pass the time but they still had that paper to finish. They were sharing some chips Keith had bought, he was sitting closer than he should of been but it wasn't a big deal, right?

 "So that's why I don't wear suspenders in public" Keith stated plainly,

 "Wow, that's quite the story" Liam admitted. He was hoping that Zayn would be able to see this Keith when they worked together on the project. The nice, soft side that he didn't show other people too often. That way he could see that he was...a decent guy. Liam glanced over to see Keith had his phone out,

 "Val?" He asked playfully as Keith kinda froze,

 "Uhh, don't worry about it. We can however check the weather" he replied quickly, Liam suddenly felt weird for asking. Keith opened the web browser and went to the weather site. He leaned over and Liam found him resting on his shoulder now.

 "Comfy down there?" Liam asked, trying not to sound awkward or anything. It's not like he minded...it's just Zayn, and the night before and how giddy he felt when they talked on the phone. Or how he woke up feeling the same way. Or how much better he was able to sleep last night after talking with him.

 "Yeah, I am" Keith replied, breaking his train of thought.

 "We....should get back to the paper" Liam suggested, his guilt front and center in his stomach....again. Keith sighed but didn't move,

 "Can't we stay like this for a bit?" he asked, shocking Liam a little....well a lot actually.

 "Yeah..I..I guess" Liam said lowly, his mouth sort of dry. Liam couldn't get comfortable, something was telling him this was not a good idea. It felt more forced on his part and he really didn't like it.

 "I  _can't_ keep doing this" Liam thought, wishing he didn't need to add this to his list of things to figure out.

 

 

        

     Cassie had been asking about Louis and Harry since Zayn told her about them at lunch. He wasn't one to say everything about his friends or get intensely personal, so he kept it pretty basic.

 "It's cool you've all been friends for so long" Cassie stated as she pulled out her notebook and textbook.

 "Yeah, sometimes, okay  _a lot_  of times, I don't know what I'd do without them" Zayn admitted as Cassie grinned. He glanced over at his phone, checking the time, Liam should be in class by now. He felt so stupid for thinking that those few days at his house would change anything between them. It felt that way though, he really felt that some type of progress had been made. Was it one sided though? Was he looking too much into nothing?

 "Maybe he already made his choice.....if he's gay that is" Zayn thought sadly, the image of Liam being with a guy or girl was too much for him to handle and he tried his best to force those thoughts away. Really not wanting to dwell on that right now.

 "It must have been fun to spend so much time with Liam" Cassie spoke, derailing Zayn's negative train of thoughts.

 "Yeah it was great actually, wouldn't trade it for anything" He said honestly,

 "I recall this one time-". someone sneezed when she said her boyfriend's name, despite it being empty in the lounge.

 "-And I were together during a bad thunderstorm. It was really scary but he always makes me feel so safe" she explained, a dreamy look in her eye. Zayn hated to admit it but he was a bit envious of her. He nodded, not wanting to get into this too deeply. Though he wouldn't mind knowing her boyfriend's name, since it seemed every time she spoke it someone made some super loud noise. 

 "So how is the Task Force going?" Zayn asked, trying to sound serious but failing, a small laugh slipping through. Cassie looked around about four times, the lounge was still empty but safety first.

 "I left fake building specs for them to find. It shows a false wall leading to a false room to where the Toilet Paper Bandit's hide out is. It's been stumping them for  _days_ now" Cassie whispered as Zayn shook his head, if she hadn't told him herself, he never would have believed any of it.

 "I hope your grades aren't slipping because of this" Zayn stated as she shook her head, 

 "No way, I'm doing fine. We only meet once every two weeks, the rest of the time is spent trying to find the culprit" Cassie explained.

 "I am speechless" Zayn joked,

 "It's a hard job but someone has to do it. Sometimes it get's a little too close for comfort" she said seriously.

 

_"Living too close to the edge"_  
_"Moving in the danger zone"_  
_"Almost right on the brink"_  
_"Judgement day is only moments away"_

_"Too close for your own good"_

 

"Uh....yeah. What they said" Cassie joked, turning her volume down. Zayn chuckling. Afterword Cassie was busy working on her homework while Zayn finished some Psych work for the next day. He had this dreading feeling that Critical Thinking won't be as much fun as it used to. Now that this group project was going to be a thing, Zayn felt like he was going to be spending way more time with Keith than he wanted to and he wondered if Liam was going to push him into the back.

 "No. No way he wouldn't do something like that. If anything Keith will" Zayn told himself, knowing he was just thinking things out to the worst possible conclusion. He managed to distract himself but for some reason the time when Liam promised to help with his math and failed to show up crept into his mind. 

 "That was different, Keith's uncle died. It was a legit reason" Zayn told himself as he stopped reading his book. Not wanting to be petty over something like that. It was forgiven and forgotten.

 "Zayn, you have that look again" Cassie chimed in as Zayn sighed.

 "It'll be fine, don't worry" she added, packing up her things, 

 "Leaving already?" Zayn questioned as she nodded. 

 "Yeah my class starts in a few minutes, I'll see you on Thursday!" Cassie called hurrying out of the lounge, leaving Zayn wondering where Liam was. He always showed up before Cassie left, Zayn hoping nothing happened to him. 

 "I better just wait here. Don't want to be running around trying to find him" he said, not wanting him and Liam to be missing each other by a few minutes or anything like that.   

    

    

      

      Liam rushed down the hall to get to Zayn. He had to stay after class to ask a few questions about the online homework and time got away from him.

 "I hope he's okay" Liam thought as he reached the lounge to see Zayn resting his head on his arms, Liam let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to him. 

 "Zayn I'm really sorry, I had the professor clear some things up for me and I lost track of time. Are you okay?" Liam explained as Zayn stood up and nodded. 

 "Yeah just a bit worried. Everything okay with you?" Zayn asked lowly, grabbing his bag

 "Yeah, thanks, the format was kinda weird" he admitted, putting his hand on Zayn's shoulder, although he kinda just wanted to hug him but would that be...overreacting? Honestly when  _didn't_ he want to hug Zayn?

 "Ready to go babe?" Liam asked as Zayn nodded again, it looked like something was on his mind but maybe he was just tired? They began their walk to the parking lot, the sky had grown dark with clouds and Liam was wondering if it was going to snow again. 

 "Was lunch okay?" Zayn asked as Liam kinda shrugged, 

 "As okay as it could be but I feel bad. I'm no English major, not like you Z. Would have preferred you there too" Liam joked as Zayn laughed. They opened the door to a cool gust of air and Zayn stepped back into Liam, 

 "Woah, careful now" he chuckled as Zayn looked at him. Liam was more or less gazing at him, they were so close, Zayn was so.... 

 "Sorry, startled me" Zayn grinned as he walked outside, Liam sighing to himself, 

 "Getting too caught up again" he thought as he continued walking. Zayn's mood seemed to be fine now, so Liam figured his worrying was for nothing. The drive home was filled with joking and laughter, like it usually was and Liam wouldn't have it any other way. Not like those times when they fought and such, Liam could really live without those.

 "Are you looking forward to this group project?" he asked as Zayn made a small groan, 

 "I guess,  _why_?" He asked back, his tone changing a little. Oh boy, Liam did it now but he had to know how Zayn felt about all this.  

 "Well I mean, you me and Keith, working together...getting to know each other better...being friends" Liam went on, Zayn not responding to anything he was saying. They stopped at a red light and Liam looked over to Zayn, 

 "It'll be fun right?" he asked again, not wanting to sound desperate or anything but he really did want the two of them to get along. Zayn sighed, sort of in frustration. 

 "Yeah whatever" he grumbled. Liam drove as soon as the light turned green, that wasn't the reaction he had hoped for but it was better than nothing. Liam distanced the subject from school and Zayn seemed to perk up again. 

 "So Lou and Haz want us to go to the mall with them during our break" he recalled excitedly,

 "That would be great! We haven't seen them since school started" Zayn chirped. 

 "I know, I can't wait. Don't know any details yet but it's going to happen" Liam admitted. 

 "How long do you think Harry's hair is now?" Zayn asked as Liam shrugged, 

 "I can only imagine, probably down to his butt" he laughed as Zayn joined in.  

 "We should ask him to send a pic or something" he added as Liam made a serious face, 

 "We can't ruin the surprise though" Liam stated as Zayn nodded in agreement.

 "Have to wait and see then" He sighed as they both chuckled a little. After dropping Zayn off at home Liam let out a sigh. His mind had been racing about Keith all during class and he was hoping to sort his thoughts out. 

 "On the one hand I could tell him I'm gay. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to judge people on things like that" Liam started as he turned out of Zayn's neighborhood. 

 "On the other hand he could turn around and tell everyone and not only mess me up but ruin things with Zayn" Liam added, a heavy weight settling in his chest. No, Keith is too nice for that, he wouldn't..... _would_ he? Liam kept driving, sorting things out and weighing his options. 

 "Ugh I don't know what to do" he grumbled as he pulled onto his street. He sorta wanted to tell him but then he felt beyond guilty for not telling Zayn. He and Zayn told each other everything...no matter what. Now....now Liam felt like a bad person because he was hiding something pretty important from him. Liam didn't know what to do and on top of that he was trying to figure out what Keith meant by saying he had to "Stay and clear something up" after his friend got back from class.  

 "I wonder what he meant by that?" Liam asked himself as he pulled into his driveway, he sighed and headed into his house. 

 "I'll figure this out later" Liam concluded as he walked to his room, thankful to be home.

   

 

 

     "Harry I'm really upset here. I'm going to be working with that Keith guy in a group project and Liam seems to be really excited for it" Zayn explained as Harry listened on the other end. He had called Harry after Liam dropped him off and was going over the days events.

 "I know Zayn, I mean you'll have to do the work but you don't need to like it" Harry answered sheepishly,

 "I know, I just have a really bad feeling about this whole thing" Zayn added as Harry agreed.

 "What type of guy is he again?" he asked,

 "Remember those sports guys that used to hassle you and Lou all the time?" Zayn asked, Harry was quiet.

 "Yeah I remember.... _stupid jerks_ " He replied sharply, Zayn never liked to bring it up, who would? But Harry and Louis were often subjected to a ton of ridicule for being openly gay in high school. They always had each other though, well and Liam, Zayn, their families, but having someone  _with_ you made all the difference.

 "He's pretty much like that" Zayn answered, after getting himself back on track. Harry was quiet again,

 "Why is Liam hanging around a guy like _that_? He couldn't and can't stand guys like that" he asked, genuinely confused as Zayn let out a dry laugh.

 "You're guess is as good as mine Haz" he replied as Harry made a "Hmm" sound,

 "I know it's not what you want to hear but you'll just have to bear it for the time being" Harry confessed as Zayn rubbed his face.

 "I know, I know" he lamented, maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe they will research their stuff at home and Zayn and Keith will barely be together at all.

 "What worries me is that Liam and Keith will be together more than usual now" Zayn spoke,

 "Well not necessarily. It may be the same amount as it is already" Harry offered as he thought it over, memories from his haunted house adventure suddenly came rushing back. How Keith managed to get Liam all to himself and leave Zayn to walk through alone. Or finding out that he did in fact do it on purpose and wasn't sorry for it. Keith wasn't stupid....well he was but not that way, that's what worried him the most. He was calculating and sneaky and seemed to be  _very_ good at it.

 "Zayn?....Zayn are you still there?" Harry asked as Zayn scrambled to say something,

 "Sorry Haz, I'm still here" he said as Harry chuckled.

 "Lou is back from class, want to ask him?" Harry offered as Zayn felt sheepish, like he just calls to whine about his problems all the time.

 "Zayn? What's going on?" Louis asked, Harry clearly making his mind up for him. Zayn replayed the events....again as Louis listened carefully,

 "Wow...sounds problematic" he stated as Zayn nodded, despite no one being around.

 "There is one thing that can solve this" Louis commented as Zayn's eyes grew wide,

 "What?...Tell me" Zayn said anxiously. A long pause floated between him and Louis.

 "Tell Liam you like him" he stated plainly as Zayn almost fell off his bed,

 "Lou no, how will that help?" he asked, feeling cheated.

 "Because Zaynie boy it will show Liam you're serious and then he won't be..." Louis stopped himself suddenly, Zayn waiting for the rest.

 "Won't be  _what_?" he repeated as Louis laughed, Harry also laughing, somewhat awkwardly he may add.

 "I uh..lost my thought" Louis chuckled as Zayn made a face. Was Louis hiding something from him? Still? Again?

 "Zayn you'll be fine, Liam wouldn't just abandon you. Just keep a cool head and it'll turn out okay" Louis spoke softly and he knew Louis was right, getting all worked up won't solve anything and even though me might hate it...he needs to keep his grades up.

 "I know Lou thanks and give Haz a hug for me too okay?" Zayn said before hanging up,

 "No problem Zayn, let us know how it turns out" Louis chirped as they hung up. Looking out the window Zayn didn't realize he had been on the phone for so long. Getting up and walking downstairs, he wished that someone would show him the way or what to do.

 

_"I keep running circles never know where I stand"_

_"Nothing ever works out as I planned"_

_"Show me the way, Oh won't somebody show me the way"_

_"The right direction, the right connection, show me the way"_

_"Where in all this madness do I go, baby, baby, if you know"_

_"Show me the way, just somebody show me the way"_

 

Zayn walked in on his mom singing along with the radio while making dinner, of course Five Directions would show up,

 "Maybe I need to have them follow me around all day and sing about my problems" Zayn mumbled under his breath.

 "What was that dear?" Mrs Malik asked, turning the radio down,

 "Nothing just wanna watch some "Levada Nevada" He commented, his mom nodding. Watching Levada Nevada punch aliens out while also trying to find the right shade of lipstick was a good distraction for him.

 

_"You'll never get away with this Kathy Kansas!!"_

_"You fool, you'll never get to the Charity-Fundraiser-Ball-Dance-Hoedown-Uptown-Downtown-Art- Festival-Party-Singles-Mixer-Student-Teacher-Conference now!!!"_

_"I can and I will. Using these conveniently placed chemicals in the janitors closet I can mix a special type of acid to melt the lock, looks like my lipstick will come on handy after all, then I can dance with Olly Oregon and preserve the space time continuum!"_

 

 Zayn sat in awe of what was going on,

 "This show is like poetry" he mused as it went to commercial.

 

    

 

 It was Thursday morning and Liam was feeling really nervous. He went to sleep nervous and he woke up nervous.

 "It'll be good, everything will be good" Liam told himself as he got ready for the day. Liam had talked over what he wanted to do with the group project with his mom the night before and she wasn't as thrilled as he was.

_"Liam are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_"You could be putting Zayn in a very awkward situation"_

_"I don't want to see anyone get hurt that's all"_

 

Liam sighed into the steering wheel. He knew she was only trying to help but this is the only way Liam could think of for them to at least be friendly with each other. He pulled into the driveway to see Zayn coming out to the car,

 "Morning Li" Zayn said as he buckled himself in,

 "Morning Z, ready for today?" Liam asked as he reversed the car and left Zayn's neighborhood. Zayn shrugged and that did not bode well for Liam.

 "We get a Math test back today and I'm really nervous" he admitted as Liam patted his knee,

 "I bet you did great" He stated, his tone unwavering. Liam felt Zayn put his hand on Liam's,

 "Thanks Li but let's just wait and see before you get too hopeful" Zayn chuckled as Liam nodded. Tuesday and Thursday morning traffic was always lighter because they left so early in the morning, before they knew it they were pulling into a parking space on campus. They left the car and headed into the building, it was snowing lightly and Liam kinda groaned, he has seen enough snow to last for the rest of winter. Even though Zayn seemed to be in a good mood Liam was still worried for later. What if his mom was right? What if this ruins their relationship?...Er friendship,

 "Liam?" Zayn asked as Liam jumped a bit,

 "Yes!...Yes, sorry" he replied, at first a bit too loud, causing Zayn to look at him weird.

 "Uh are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice, Liam nodded and Zayn smiled a bit,

 "Alright, but I'm heading to class, I'll see you here?" he asked, 

 "Yep, I'll be here" Liam replied happily. He could have sworn that Zayn went to lean in but maybe it was all in his head? Liam watched Zayn leave and then sat down in an armchair.

 "I wonder if Keith will show up?" Liam thought as he watched students and professors walk here and there, more showing up the closer it got to eight. Liam settled into the chair and was scrolling through his I-Pod when a figure sat across from him,

 "Not even a good morning? I'm hurt" Keith joked as Liam looked up.

 "Sorry, I didn't even see you sit down" he admitted as Kieth shrugged, he was upset about something, that much was clear but what was it?

 "Everything okay Slugger?" Liam asked lightly not wanting to push it or force him to talk. Keith let out a small sigh,

 "Well no more dorm visits that's for sure" he spoke lowly as Liam's eyes went wide.

 "What happened?" He asked,

 "Guess it was my fault, she wanted to date and I said no. Not interested, she's great and all but.." Keith stopped, Liam leaned in to hear the rest.

 "Not really looking to date her, is what I mean. Granted she's upset and may not want to bother with me anymore" Keith finished as Liam felt sorta bad but at the same time confused.

 "Could he be...." Liam started but then stopped himself, not sure if he really wanted to know right now. He leaned back and grinned,

 "Well our lounge will  _gladly_ welcome you" Liam said, making a grand hand gesture, Keith laughing in response.

 "Thanks Tiger" he commented as Liam nodded. They spent some more time talking and joking around when the conversation turned to the group project.

 "It'll be great the three of us...working together....being friends" Liam listed off, hoping that Keith would comment on something that he was saying. Instead Keith laughed slightly, Liam still waiting.

 "It'll be good..I mean if Zayn doesn't bite my head off first" Keith admitted lowly, Liam's raised his eyebrows in surprise,

 "Zayn? No way, he isn't like that at all" he stated, shocked that Keith felt that way. He shifted in his seat and then leaned in toward Liam,

 "I don't know, anytime we all hang out he looks like he wants to beat me up or something. I mean I barely know the guy. On top of that I'm  _always_ nice to him, so it can't be me" Keith explained. Liam picked his next words carefully, he didn't agree with his observation on Zayn but that was the point of them working together right? To clear all that up?

 "But with all of us working together you can both see how great the other is" Liam pointed out as Keith shrugged,

 "Fine with me but try convincing  _him_ " he replied flatly as he sat back in his chair. Keith was only overreacting or something, wasn't he? Granted Zayn wasn't Keith's biggest fan but still. For him to feel like that was a bit much.

 "That's why I'd think you'd be better off without him" Keith stated in a matter of fact tone, Liam caught off guard to it. 

 "I  _don't_ think so" Liam replied, feeling really awkward. Keith was always so serious about this and no matter what Liam said, he never believed him. Keith shook his head,

 "Oh I wanted to ask, will our project cut into our workout time?" He questioned as Liam sat back in his chair as well.

 "Oh man I don't know, hadn't thought about that" Liam answered honestly as Keith chuckled,

 "Don't stress Tiger, that can wait. Let's just focus on our project for now" He laughed. Liam nodding,

 "It'll be fine...it'll turn out fine. Just stay positive" he told himself again. For whatever reason, the phrases not sticking for him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap, a group project? With Keith?  
> Yeah....that'll turn out  
> What about that soap opera Liam saw? Anyone figure out what it said?  
> Will this group project turn out how Liam wants?  
> Will Zayn keep his cool?  
> Find out next time!


	16. Spread Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it  
> Hope you enjoy your day  
> Here's another chapter to read when you get the chance  
> Enjoy!  
> (Own nothing, any mistakes are mine)

 

 

      Zayn couldn't wait to find Liam, an 89%! That's the grade he got on his Math test and boy was he excited. 

"I can't wait to see his face" he thought happily as he practically jumped up the stairs to the lounge. Cassie had also shown her excitement but she didn't completely believe that he'd always had trouble in Math. Zayn reached the top of the stairs and looked around to see where Liam was...but he wasn't here. Zayn's mood dropped a bit,

"Maybe he's already in class?" he thought as he looked at his Math test again and then back up to the chair where Liam usually was,

"Wait, that's his stuff" Zayn thought walking over to it.

"Zayn! Hey!" Liam called as he walked over to him,

"Sorry I was in the bathroom" Liam admitted as Zayn laughed a little, suddenly feeling silly about thinking that Liam ditched him. Liam sat back down as Zayn stood by his chair.

"So Liam remember that Math test?" he asked coyly as Liam cocked an eyebrow,

"Why yes, I recall  _something_ of that nature" he joked as Zayn jokingly rolled his eyes. He handed Liam the paper face down and Liam took it slowly, flipping it over. He waited for a response as he saw Liam's eyes grow wide,

"Oh my gosh! ZAYN!" Liam basically yelled as Zayn just kept nodding over and over. Liam jumped up and threw his arms around him, Zayn wasting no time in reciprocating.

"I'm  _so_ proud of you babe" Liam spoke softly into his ear, Zayn giggled,

"It's really only because of you Li" he replied as Liam shook his head.

"Nope this was all you" Liam added as they sorta looked at each other, Zayn's heart was beating so fast. Sharing this with Liam made him feel so...he couldn't put it into words but he never wanted it to stop.

"Ahem, if this little... _thing_ is over, we have class" Keith spoke rudely as Liam and Zayn broke apart, both clearly forgetting that they where standing in the middle of a lounge.

"Leave to Keith to ruin something nice" Zayn thought taking his test back from Liam,

"We'll have to celebrate" Liam smiled as Zayn felt himself blush, he didn't even care that Keith was there or that they just had a moment in public. The three headed to English and Zayn had almost forgotten about this whole group project thing...almost,

"Think we'll get class time to work on it?" Liam asked as he took his seat in class. Keith nodded, with that "I know everything look".

"I wouldn't doubt it, at least for a class or two" Keith replied, turning on the computer. Zayn stayed quiet, learning from past experiences that his opinion didn't matter, at least with Keith around.

"What do you think Z?" Liam asked looking at him, Zayn kinda shrugged,

"Maybe today but other than that its on our time" He replied plainly. Knowing that they can't give up all their class time to be working on a project. Liam nodded, his face showing what Zayn said made sense. Ms Haman entered the room, quickly staring class.

"Alright class settle down. Let's get started on our final copy, I'll be calling you one by one into the hall to cover some things on your draft, so you can fix it for later" She  announced as everyone began working. Students went one by one as Zayn tried to focus on his work, he wasn't sure what to fix and didn't want to change things only to change them back again after speaking with Ms Haman.

"Zayn" Ms Haman called from the door, he stood up to go. He wasn't really nervous it was only a quick review. Standing in the hall with Ms Haman she flipped through a few papers.

"I have to admit Zayn, I didn't find very many things, if any, wrong with your paper." She started as Zayn tried not to grin too much.

"I want you to check over your bibliography again, make sure it's in alphabetical order, but other than that you're fine" Ms Haman finished.

 "Okay, thank you" he replied politely, Ms Haman smiling in return. Zayn was having a pretty decent day so far, first his Math test then this,

"Wow, I'm feeling  _pretty_ good right now" he thought as he went back into class and took his seat.

"Go okay?" Liam asked as He nodded, telling him what Ms Haman had told him.

"Nice, good job Z" Liam smiled as Zayn chuckled lowly. Keith was next but Zayn wasn't really that interested. He came back a few moments later and Liam turned to talk to him, he couldn't really hear what they were saying and they were cut short by Liam being called out to the hall. Zayn pretty much waited for Liam to come back to hear what he had to say. Liam came back with a plain look to his face.

"So?" Zayn asked as Liam shrugged,

"A few things here and there" he replied quickly, he knew there was more to it.

" _Liam_ " Zayn spoke in that tone he used when Liam was hiding something from him, he sighed,

"Can we work on it together later?" Liam asked sheepishly as Zayn grinned.

"Of course we can" he answered, Liam's face became less tense,

"Thanks" Liam offered as Zayn turned back to his work.

"Maybe today will be a good day" he thought happily as English was coming to an end.

    

 

 

     Okay it was time...time for Critical Thinking and Liam's stomach was knotting up....again. He managed to calm himself down for English but now, it was really happening.

"Just keep a cool head Liam, everything will work out okay" he told himself as he sat down next to Zayn. The rest of the class took their seats as Ms Foster handed out papers,

"Alright everyone, we are going to take class time today to work on our group projects. You can go to the library, a lounge or stay here. I'll still be here if you have questions but after today it's on your own time" Ms Foster explained as Liam couldn't help but wonder if Zayn was grinning over being right. Most of the class left minus two groups and Liam, Keith and Zayn. Keith turned to face Liam,

"Wanna go to the library? It'll be easier to find information" Keith suggested as Liam nodded and turned to Zayn,

"Sound good?" He asked as Zayn agreed. The three left and headed over to Hubber, 

"So I was thinking we could do a PowerPoint" Keith started as Liam walked next to Zayn. That was a fair idea, better than doing a tiny little poster.

"I like it, they're good aides to use when doing a speech" Liam added as Keith made a twin minds hand motion that got Liam chuckling.

"We just need to make sure that we don't blindly read off of it" Zayn chimed in.

"Yeah I agree, that's never good to do. We could always add visual aids too, if we can find them" Liam replied.

 "That's a good idea Li" Zayn commented, Keith shaking his head as he turned into the library entrance. Due to classes going on it wasn't full but at the same time there were a lot more people than Liam had expected.

"I'm gonna go ask the Librarian about some books for this" Zayn stated as Liam felt Keith grab his arm,

"Yeah okay, Liam and I are heading to the computers" Keith stated as Liam was being pulled away.

"Get us a table Z" He managed to say before being taken into the other room, That was more than a little rude, what about Zayn?

"Keith, there were computers out  _there_ too" Liam commented, semi frustrated that Keith dragged him off like that.

"Yeah, but it's quieter in _here_ " Keith whispered as Liam sat down, looking around the room, there weren't any tables and that means Zayn's by himself...again. Liam hopped this wouldn't happen but it was and that's not fair to Zayn, they are in a group after all, which means they work together. Not only that but leaving Zayn really bothered Liam. He opened the web browser and took out his notebook. A few minutes in here then he'd go back with Zayn.

"Importance of literature in media...hmmm. Maybe I should just search that and see what comes up" Liam thought, typing it into POOGLE. A myriad of results came up, most of them having nothing to do with what Liam typed in, all of them picking up words from his search in totally different contexts.

"Okay so that wasn't as easy as I thought it would be" Liam sighed under his breath but when were things ever that easy? Keith was busy typing away, Liam leaned over to see if he had found anything helpful.

"Nothing yet Tiger but I was wondering, would screen writers and such count? I mean it's in the media" Keith questioned as Liam shrugged,

"Not sure but it's a good place to start, I'm leaning more toward news and the like" He offered as Keith smiled and went back to his computer. After a few more minutes Liam got up to check on Zayn, walking out he saw Zayn writing stuff in his notebook at a table nearby.

"Whoa Z, that's a lot of books" Liam commented as Zayn kept writing,

"Yeah the Librarian helped me find them" He said plainly, Liam feeling like he messed up...again.

"You need any help? The internet has  _failed_ me" Liam joked as Zayn looked up at him,

"Sure if you want to" He stated as he handed a few books to Liam.

"Okay, gotta turn my computer off and grab my bag" Liam smiled and went off to grab his things. Keith was reading an article as he grabbed his stuff and shut his computer down.

"I'm helping Zayn with some books he found" Liam whispered to Keith who kinda just nodded without looking at him,

"Okay then" He thought as he went back to Zayn. What's up with him all of a sudden? Liam could understand Zayn but what made Keith so upset out of nowhere, he was fine just a few minutes ago. Liam took a seat next to Zayn and took a book titled " _Media and Literature, a Match Made"._ Liam began flipping through the book, deciding it was easier to simply look at the table of contents. Finding a few good chapters Liam began writing down what he needed, or hoped what was decent information.

"Things are going good...right?" Liam thought hopefully, still wanting this to work. Granted he wasn't sure how to work things out if Zayn and Keith were in different parts of the library. They always seemed to want to stay away from each other. It seemed to be pretty mutual too, despite what Keith had told him this morning about trying to be  nice and all that.

"I can't worry about this, I need to work" Liam thought, trying to put his focus back into the book he was pulling information from.

          
      

 

 

      Zayn was busy flipping through at least three books, hoping to push that rejected feeling out of his head. Of course Keith would drag Liam away and why would Liam say anything? Zayn let out a breath,

"This  _isn't_ Liam's fault, I can't blame him" He thought not wanting to get angry over something so minor. Zayn had to keep reminding himself that Liam has his own life and he was okay with that, they don't need to be together 24/7. He doesn't want to be clingy but he has this sinking feeling that one of these times Liam will be stolen away for good.

"Zayn? Are you feeling alright?" Liam asked quietly, Zayn looking up at him, not realizing that he was biting his lip like crazy.

"Yeah..yeah, just working hard" Zayn stated as Liam looked at him for a second before going back to his work. Zayn saw Keith walking over to the table, a stack of papers in his hands.

"I hit the jackpot. At least  _three_ websites on the subject. I printed out what I thought was the most helpful but we can always go back" Keith explained, pretty much only to Liam but what did Zayn care, he had his books. 

"Wow, nice. We'll have to go through it and pick out what to use" Liam said taking a few papers in his hands,

"I mean we have about two weeks to settle all this. We don't need to rush" Zayn added, not wanting to do a bad job because Keith found a few articles and pegged the project done. Keith made a scoffing sound,

"We  _aren't_ rushing, calm down" He replied rudely as Zayn said nothing, like usual. Maybe that's why Keith kept acting like this, if Zayn said something back would he stop?

"I don't want to waste my time" He thought, opening another book. Keith was highlighting some stuff while Liam was looking through another book. Zayn was almost positive that he would check these books out, they had a lot of good info and he didn't want to miss a chance on looking through them in more detail.

"Li, I'm going to check a few of these out" Zayn stated grabbing a few books, Liam smiling at him but cut off by Keith.

"Need some help? They look heavy" Keith semi mocked as Zayn held them in his hands,

"Well if you find someone strong let me know" He retorted, Keith's face twisting into a rather angry look.

"Golly gee you did it now Linda"

"I know Mary but I'm just so angry" 

 Two girls spoke as they walked by the table, Liam looked less than pleased but Zayn left the table before anyone else could say something. He waited at the desk as the Librarian scanned his books,

"Okay they will be due next Thursday" She said, handing them back to Zayn,

"That's plenty of time, thank you" He replied happily as he turned to head back to the table. Keith was packing up his things as Liam waited for Zayn,

"That wraps it up for today, I'll meet you in the lunchroom Tiger" Keith commented looking at Liam who nodded in response. Keith left and Liam was giving Zayn one of those looks,

"Anything wrong Li?" Zayn asked plainly as Liam sighed. As if what just happened was no big deal,

"Zayn...he  _said_ he was going to...be nicer. I don't know, can't you two meet halfway or something?" Liam questioned as Zayn shrugged,  
"If that's his nice, I think he may need more practice" He said lowly. Liam sighed in frustration, though it seemed as if that actually got through to him.

"Forget it, let's get some food" Liam offered, standing up but Zayn didn't move from his seat.

"Just go, I'm gonna keeping working" He mumbled as Liam turned back,

"Come on Zayn, don't be like this" Liam commented but Zayn wasn't having it.

"I'll see you in the lounge later" He stated, Liam looked pretty upset but left anyway. Zayn could be pretty stubborn after all, and eating with Keith around was something he'd wouldn't like too much at the moment. Wait.. that's right they were supposed to celebrate Zayn's test but I guess that was out too.

"Great, good day ruined I guess" Zayn groaned to himself, picking up all his things and moving to a table way in the back. He didn't need to worry about Cassie at lunch because she had to go to a "Task Force" meeting and she said she'd meet him later.

"Probably about that fake wall" He thought to himself. Zayn stopped and looked out the nearest window.

"I wonder if Liam will still want my help on his paper?" He asked himself lowly, opening a new book. A song played faintly in the background.

_"It seems like everybody's got someone"_   
_"A hand to hold and soul to touch"_   
_"I want it all so much"_   
_"I can't get you, can't get you off my mind"_   
_"Cause me without I'm feeling singled out"_   
_"I know I could love you to the end of time"_   
_"I can get you, just tell me how"_

Zayn pretty much threw his face into his book,

"You've got to be  _kidding_ me..the B-Teens? In the library of all places.." He groaned, unable to find the source of the tune, even after glancing around the room.

 

        

 

      Liam was sitting with Keith and Val at the lunch table, he was actually a little upset. Keith was rather rude to Zayn before. After telling Liam he would try and be nice to him. What was  _that_ about? 

"Was it only a joke? Maybe I'm looking too much into it?" Liam questioned as Keith laughed at something Val said.

"So I forgot to ask but no Zayn today?" Val asked looking around as Keith rolled his eyes,

"No, but don't worry about it" He replied quickly as Liam was about to say something.

"He's actually still working on something for our group project" He cleared up as Val nodded but she looked a little put off.

"So you two left him to work on it,  _alone_?" She asked as Liam felt that guilty feeling..again,

"No, apparently he wanted to be alone. So fine, we let him" Keith responded with a wave of his hand. Val looked over at Liam, clearly ignoring what Keith said.

"Is that true Liam?" She asked,  Liam felt kinda uncomfortable as he picked at his lunch.

 "Zayn can be kinda stubborn sometimes and if he wants to do something he does it" Liam explained, not sure what even he meant by that. Val looked at him rather strange,

"Alright whatever" She said, an unsettling feeling fell over Liam. Lunch seemed to drag on after that and before long Liam and Keith were working out in the weight room. Liam couldn't shake the image of Zayn sitting all alone working on something that was supposed to be a group project, not a "Oh I'll do everything alone project, while you two leave".

"Hey Tiger, you spacing out over there?" Keith jokingly asked as he walked over to Liam, Liam snapped back to reality and shook his head,

"Maybe a bit tired or something" He lied as Keith semi nodded. Liam put down his weights and sat on the nearby bench. He couldn't stop thinking about Zayn, but he wanted to stay on after and do work, it's not like Liam or Keith forced him to do it.

"Should I have made a bigger fuss about him coming to lunch?....I should have stayed with him regardless" Liam pondered, his stomach was doing that thing it always did when he was upset or worried. He barely had eaten anything as it was and he wasn't really into working out today. His limbs felt sort of heavy and the thought of lifting weights was a bit much for him right now.

"Uh Keith, I'm gonna quit early today, not really feeling it" Liam said lowly, worry sweeping across Keith's face.

"Well yeah, that's okay I guess" He frowned as Liam stood up and went to the locker room. Changing, he hoped that Zayn was already at the lounge, Liam still had about fifteen minutes before class and he wanted to see him..and make sure he's eaten...yeah..that too. Liam let out a breath, shaking his head as he made his way to Hubber.

 

 

 

_  
_  
    

      Liam walked up the stairs and turned the corner,

"I hope he isn't  _too_ upset" He thought as he passed random students, some waiting for class to start and others just walking here and there. He was never here at this time and it seemed a lot of classes were taking place. Liam was more surprised that the lounge wasn't packed. He was pretty much blocked by students in the hall, it was like a sea of humanity or something. It got quiet all of a sudden and a few students began to harmonize with each other.

"Uh what is going on?" Liam thought, still unable to pass. Another student began waving her hand as if she was conducting a choir. Liam's face fell and he really wanted to leave now as they started singing.

 

_"When I wake up in the morning before I start my hair"_   
_"The first thing on my mind, is I hope he cares"_   
_"Every evening before I hit my bed, my mind goes over everything he says"_   
_"It seems everybody's got someone a hand to hold and soul to touch"_   
_"I want it all so much"_   
_"I can't get you off my mind, I know I could love you till the end of time"_   
_"With all this love around, I'm feeling singled out"_

Liam stood in awe of what was happening, this is....this is exactly how he felt about Zayn and mostly how he just felt in general. The song kept going and Liam was starting to feel a sort of longing.

"I wish Zayn felt like this about me" He thought as the song was nearing it's end, Liam hoped he could get by after they took a break or something. The "Hall Choir" suddenly broke into smaller groups and went into a bunch of different classrooms. Liam had no idea what happened and wasn't sure why they were singing in a hallway to begin with but he headed off to find Zayn. His heart a little heavier than a few minutes ago,  
I want to try and find that song later" Liam thought passing a couple "Choir" people.

"See I told you the hall had great acoustics"    
"Yeah it's a lot better than standing outside the library that's for sure" 

 

 

     Liam finally made it to the lounge but now he only had ten minutes, guess it was better than nothing. He saw Zayn and Cassie chatting away and walked over to the table.

"He..hey Zayn" Liam stuttered as Zayn turned around in his chair, a surprised look on his face.  
Liam? What are you doing here?" He asked as Liam rubbed the back of his head,

"I uh...just wanted to make sure you ate lunch and stuff" He said sheepishly, Zayn pointed to an open container of food beside his books.

"Oh a salad...yep you love your greens" Liam stated as Zayn nodded,  
"Liam are you sure you're okay?" He asked as Liam took a seat. The lounge was empty, a few students walked through now and then but no one stayed.

"Yeah just a little frazzled I guess" Liam laughed lightly...what was he supposed to say?...Well he knew, he was just scared to say it. In fear of causing more problems.

"Zayn about before..." Liam started but was stopped by Zayn.

"It's fine Liam, I wanted to stay and work on it. Got a lot of good stuff too" He answered plainly as Liam blinked a few times. Cassie cleared her throat loudly and gave Zayn a look.

"Are we still on for working on your paper later?" Zayn asked lowly as Liam perked up.

"Yeah..thanks I had thought you'd forgotten" Liam admitted, Zayn quickly looked at him,

"No way, Liam..why would you..." He trailed off as he and Liam just kinda looked at each other.

"We still need to celebrate your test grade babe" Liam smiled, slightly rubbing Zayn's arm.

"I know, I've been thinking about it" Zayn smiled, looking down as Liam chuckled.

"Maybe we could stop for ice cream or something on the way home" Liam joked as Zayn made a face,

"Ice cream?...In this weather?" He asked as Liam nodded with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Oh yeah totally, maybe you can even order some hot ice cream..warm ourselves up" Liam stated in a matter of fact tone as Zayn burst out laughing, Cassie joining in. Liam looked a both of them with fake shock,

"Guys, there is  _nothing_ wrong with eating cold things in cold weather" Liam joked as Cassie spoke up,

"So long as you have someone to cuddle with after" She laughed, suddenly stopping.

"Uh..uh uh...I need to use the bathroom" Cassie exclaimed as she ran out of the lounge, Liam looking at Zayn who shrugged.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go" He chuckled as Liam nodded. He checked his phone and sighed,

"Sorry Z, class is a waitin" Liam said as he got up to leave.

"I'll see you here yeah?" Zayn asked as Liam smiled,

"Of course babe" Liam offered before leaving, hoping he wouldn't run into anymore Choirs on his way to class. Also feeling a bit embarrassed, that he forgot Cassie was there and he was calling Zayn babe...and maybe even flirting with him.

 

"Wait...do we do  _that_?" Liam asked himself, never really thinking about it.

 

    

     The rest of the time Zayn spent in the lounge was mostly hearing Cassie apologize about her little cuddle comment. That and the amount of flirting that happened between himself and Liam wasn't healthy for others to be around, unless they wanted tooth decay. Zayn wasn't upset about the comment at all and he told her it was alright but she still felt guilty about it.

"Cassie you're fine and I....I don't think we really  _flirt_ or anything" He said again, as she shook her head,

"Oh I know, I just don't want to let anything slip. And yes...yes you do Zayn. I  _can't even_  think how you two convince yourselves otherwise at this point" She admitted. Granted he didn't want anything to slip either but it was just a general comment that could be taken either way...probably. Zayn stopped, wait did they really flirt...with each other? Was it mutual? Why hadn't he ever thought about this before? Did Harry and Louis know?

"So how is the flash mob going? You haven't talked about it lately" Zayn asked pulling his book out, not wanting to spend the rest of the time hyper analyzing this. Cassie smiled,

"Well not to brag but...it's going awesome!" She exclaimed as Zayn smiled at her. She was always so positive about things.

"We have everything pretty much finished up and now we are just waiting to do it" Cassie explained as Zayn opened his mouth to say something.

"Nope..I'm still not telling you when it is" She stated putting her hand up as Zayn jokingly frowned,

"Fine, fair enough but I better be a witness to all this" He sighed.

"Don't worry you'll see it" Cassie grinned again, almost with an evil flair, making Zayn wonder what she had been planning. Though he felt asking wouldn't really get him any more information. Cassie put her papers aside,

"How are things with you? I mean we already talked about today but how are things otherwise?" Cassie asked softly as Zayn kinda shrugged,

"Not bad, I can't really complain" He answered plainly as Cassie nodded.

"I'm glad and I know your all worried about Liam but don't be...if you didn't notice he came to make sure you're okay. If that isn't caring I don't know what is" Cassie commented as Zayn felt his face heat up.

"I...I know" He mumbled,

 "That and he still wants to celebrate your Math grade. I think things are going fine" She chuckled, Zayn only nodding, his stomach doing small flips. Cassie went back to her work while Zayn, couldn't really focus on reading, now that Liam was on his mind again.

"Well Zayn it's that time again" Cassie stated looking at her phone as he looked up from his book,

"Already?" Zayn asked as Cassie gathered her things, nodding.

"I'll see you on...woah, Tuesday. It's almost the weekend" Cassie replied in a giddy tone as she left, Zayn waving her off, laughing a little. He figured he better get his stuff together too, he didn't like making Liam wait. Putting his papers into his folder and then into his bag a figure walked up behind him.

"Hey Z, ready to go?" Liam asked cheerfully as Zayn smiled up at him, was it weird that he wanted to be greeted with a kiss? Though he knew better to hope for something like that.

"You bet" Zayn stated as Liam laughed a little as they both headed out.

"So I was thinking, since we get done rather early tomorrow we could go out for lunch and that could celebrate your test grade" Liam suggested as they walked out the door into the cold air. Zayn shrunk into his coat but liked the idea.

"Yeah that could be fun, we haven't gone out like that for a while...I mean like sit down and eat. Not buy and leave sort of thing" He commented,

"That's true and what better occasion than  _this_?" Liam asked happily as they reached his car. Zayn rubbed his hands together, it was way colder than he thought it was going to be today and all he wanted to do was get out of it. Liam let Zayn in, who couldn't get in fast enough, Liam walked to his side got in and started the car. With that they were off. They were quiet for a bit, the heater up full blast, thanks to Zayn, and with it so high it was rather loud. Liam turned it down a bit, not that Zayn minded he was warming up nicely and also didn't want Liam passing out either.

"So is my place okay?...for my paper I mean" Liam asked,

"Yeah that's fine with me. Now what is actually wrong with it?" Zayn asked, recalling that Liam hadn't told him yet. He was quiet for a second as he turned a corner.

"We can uh, just wait till we get home" Liam replied quickly as Zayn had a feeling Liam's paper needed more work than he previously thought.

"Oh well I'm sure it's fine" Zayn thought as looked out the window. Liam was pretty good in English and his other papers weren't that bad off either, so it was probably a few minor mistakes here and there.

 

    

    

     "Liam why didn't you tell me?" Zayn asked, worry lacing his tone as Liam laughed nervously. Zayn had been a little more than shocked to see Liam had so many things to fix on his paper.

"I didn't want to upset you and I usually don't have  _this_ much trouble" Liam explained, hoping Zayn's upset expression would go away. They had gotten to Liam's house only about ten minutes ago and Zayn wanted to get to work right away and here they were, Liam feeling embarrassed and Zayn feeling bad..or at least that's how Liam took it. Zayn read through the notes Ms Haman had written on his paper as Liam stood up and walked to his dresser,

"You mind if I change?" Liam asked as Zayn's face changed to something Liam couldn't put his finger on.

"No it's fine, I uh, need to use the bathroom anyway" Zayn mumbled, leaving in a rush. It was always like this now, they always used to change in front of each other. Ever since Liam's feelings became more prominent he felt like he was always hiding from Zayn or trying to change things. On top of that it was like Zayn was acting different too but why? Liam grabbed another shirt and sighed...maybe Zayn thought he was ugly or something. He frowned at the thought, he...he always found Zayn to be beautiful. Even if he looked different Liam would still feel the same, it's like nothing could ever change how he felt about him. Not that Zayn would ever feel the same way back, that's what made all this so painful. Was Liam heading down a road that leads nowhere? Or maybe just a painful dead end. He shook his head as he heard the bathroom door open.

 "No not now. I'm  _not_ thinking about this now" He told himself, sitting back at his desk, Zayn walking in.

"Okay let's tackle this paragraph by paragraph" He stated, sitting next to Liam in another chair they brought from the kitchen table. Liam sighed and rubbed his face.

"Zayn...I don't know what happened and now I feel like I'm forcing you to be here" Liam mumbled as Zayn chuckled and patted his shoulder....well it was more of a rub.

"Li would I be here if I didn't want to be?" He asked, raising his eyebrow,

"No" Liam answered lowly as Zayn chuckled, picking up his paper again. Liam opened his laptop and went into his Word file,

"Now the intro...is actually okay. What I meant to say was the first paragraph" Zayn laughed, correcting himself. Liam scrolled down the page and looked over at his old paper.

"Now you have a lot of run on sentences in your paper" Zayn stated, pointing to a few as examples as Liam nodded.

"It's a problem everyone has, so no need to feel bad about it. Even I have trouble with it" He added lightly as Liam smiled a little, honestly not feeling too happy at the moment. Zayn must of picked up on how Liam was feeling as he was looking at his paper.

"Li, come on, you're fine" Zayn said softly as Liam nodded,

"I know, sorry babe" He smiled as Zayn smiled back. Why is he so handsome? Ugh, his smile...his eyes,

"Focus Liam, focus" He told himself, looking back at the screen.  
"Wait go back up" Zayn said suddenly as he looked at the draft. Liam went up but Zayn put his hand on the mouse pad, still looking at the draft. Liam's hand was still there and he figured why not?

"You mean here?" Liam asked moving Zayn's hand for him as Zayn laughing a little.

"No? Maybe here then?" Liam stated, moving the page with Zayn's finger again.

"Maybe  _this_?" Liam joked as he interlaced his hand with Zayn's. He looked up at him and then at there hands,

"Yeah that's the right place" Zayn spoke softly as Liam felt butterflies in his stomach. They sat looking at each other neither saying a word,

"You feel cold Z" Liam commented, putting his other hand on Zayn's.

"Actually I'm a bit hungry" Zayn admitted as Liam rolled his eyes,

"Why didn't you tell me? I can whip something up for us" He said, letting go of Zayn's hands and standing up.

"I'll uh.. be back in a flash" Liam managed to get out, feeling weird all of a sudden and leaving his room. Walking down the stairs, Liam let out a breath,

"I need to figure this out. I can't keeping doing this to him...or to me" Liam thought as he arrived in the kitchen. The thought of taking it a step too far and losing Zayn upset him a lot but what upset him even more was that he wanted it to go another step but Zayn...and not knowing what he wanted, or how he'd react...

"I just need to eat" Liam stated, pushing his thoughts away.

 

   

 

     Zayn and Liam munched on some "Warm Compartments" as they worked on Liam's paper. Mrs Payne had asked Zayn to stay for dinner a while ago, granted it was already 6:30 and the Warm Compartments were nice but Zayn needed something a bit more. He happily accepted and already cleared it with his parents, so it's all good. On top of that he felt all fuzzy after he and Liam held hands before but the thing is...Liam was acting kinda distant after he came back with the food.

"Yep now move that there" Zayn pointed as Liam nodded, moving the sentence to the other paragraph. Zayn paused to re-read it to make sure it made sense, Liam doing the same.

"Oh, I should move this there right?" Liam asked as Zayn nodded happily,

"Yeah, see Liam, you know what you're doing" Zayn chirped as Liam looked sheepish. He glanced out the window and saw the soft glow of a streetlamp, they have been doing this for at least and hour or two...not that Liam had that much wrong with the paper. It's just Zayn wanted to make sure everything was alright for later.

"Mind if we listen to some music?" Liam asked opening the web browser,

"Go for it" Zayn joked as Liam clicked open the internet radio site. He turned the volume down low enough for it to be heard but not too loud so they couldn't talk. Zayn was busy reading through the resources, they had to make some changes on this too. A song was playing and Liam was humming along, it was catchy. He wasn't too surprised when Liam started singing along.

_"Hey babe, I got my eye on you and I think you look mighty fine"_   
_"Hey babe, I got my eye on you, what are you trying to prove"_   
_"You think you got something different and new"_   
_"Well babe, oh babe I think so too"_

Zayn was trying not to laugh, Liam's voice is amazing but the facial expressions he was making was making it funnier than it should have been. The song was halfway through and Zayn hated to admit it but he knew this song too. It was one of Five Directions first songs after they won Q-Factor and they played the  _heck_ out of it on the radio when it first came out.

"I'm sure everyone and their mother knows this song" Zayn thought as he began to sing too, Liam grinning and laughing now.  
  
_"Hey babe, I got my eye on you and I think you look mighty fine"_  
 _"Hey babe, I would really love to make you mine"_  
 _"You think you're hot and star is due"_  
 _"What is it that you're trying to do"_

Liam stood up as the next set of verses started and grabbed Zayn's hand to pull him up as well. They were singing together now and Zayn must have been blushing, Liam danced with him a bit as they sang.

_"I got my eye on you and you really are looking  fine"  
"I really want to make you stay"  
"Cause ever since you came in view, I just can't take my eyes of you"  
"Yes babe, I think you want me too"_

Zayn was laughing like crazy, as was Liam. Singing together was something they always did and Zayn loved it, he hoped that Liam did too. Liam fell back onto his bed, pulling Zayn down with him.

"That was great...babe" He laughed as Zayn jokingly groaned,

"Yeah, that song has me babe'd out" Liam added as Zayn shook his head.

"Not me" He said softly as Liam grinned at him. They were laying together on Liam's bed now and Zayn took this chance to snuggle closer to Liam, who in turn, put his arms around Zayn. They stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything.

"Liam, Zayn, Dinner!" Mrs Payne called from the kitchen as Liam sighed, neither really moving to get up.

"We'll finish after dinner then?" Liam asked, his face close to Zayn's.

"Sounds good" He replied. Liam saved his work about three times as Zayn waited in the doorway.

"Let's eat" Liam smiled as Zayn nodded, eager to have something as well, the two heading downstairs.

"You two should start a band, with voices like those" Mrs Payne joked as Liam rolled his eyes,

"No thanks mom" He stated as Zayn grinned.

"I don't know Li, Lou and Haz sing too. We could form a boyband!" He laughed as Liam chuckled,

"Yes! And you could call yourselves....well I don't know, but it'd be great" Mrs Payne added as Liam shook his head.

"We'd need a  _blonde_ member" He interjected as Zayn and Mrs Payne nodded,

"Agreed" they said in unison before sitting down at the table to eat.

 

    

   

     After having a nice meal and about another thirty minutes working on his paper, Liam was getting ready to drive Zayn home.

"Oh Zayn, it was so nice having you over for dinner. You must stay more often" Mrs Payne commented, hugging him.

"Thank you Mrs Payne. Dinner was great and I don't think you don't need to worry about that either" Zayn laughed as she nodded happily before kissing Liam too.

"Be careful you two" She added before leaving for the family room. Liam opened the door to the cold night and walked to his car, Zayn on his heels. They left and began the drive to Zayn's house, Liam felt bad not only did Zayn stay and help with his paper but it was already around 9:00. On top of that Zayn was yawing quite a bit.

"I'm really sorry Z, I didn't think it would take so long" Liam said, feeling guilty. Zayn chuckled a little.

"Liam it's fine, I didn't have any homework  _and_ we get to sleep in tomorrow" He responded plainly as Liam felt a little better. The rest of the drive was light chatting until they reached Zayn's house, he grabbed his bag and unlocked the door.

"Thanks again Z, I really appreciate it" Liam said softly as Zayn smiled at him,

"Anytime Li, you know that. I'll see you tomorrow" He offered as he got out.

"Bright and early....but not really" Liam laughed as Zayn grinned at him,

"Always with the jokes" Zayn sighed as Liam firmly nodded. If he could make Zayn laugh then it was worth it. He loved seeing him smile, that in itself made Liam smile. 

 "Have a good night babe" Liam offered softly, Zayn smiled,

 "You too Li" He said, closing the car door. He watched Zayn enter his house and then started his drive back home. Liam felt his phone vibrate on the way back, no way he was checking now, he was almost home anyway.

 "I wonder if it's Zayn" he thought, feeling a bit giddy for whatever reason.

 

 

 

  
       "I doubt it's mom but maybe" He thought as he pulled into his driveway and then looked at his phone.

"Oh, it's Keith, that's weird " Liam mumbled as he read the missed call message, Liam climbed out and headed in.

"Mom, I need to make a call fast" Liam stated as his Mrs Payne shook her head,

"You just saw Zayn a little bit ago" She laughed as Liam chuckled too, that did happen sometimes...okay a lot of times.

"It's actually Keith" Liam replied as his mom's expression changed but he didn't know why,

"Oh, alright then" Mrs Payne said, turning back to her show as Liam walked into the other room. He hit the redial button and hoped it wasn't too late.

"Hey there Tiger" Keith greeted as Liam wasn't sure what to say,

"Hey Slugger, did you need something?" He asked as Keith chuckled a little.

"I wanted to ask if you're doing okay. You just took off before and I was a little concerned" He admitted, Liam felt his face warm slightly.

"I just wasn't feeling up to working out today...Sorry I should have said something before" He responded, it was only partly a lie. Keith made an "Oh" sound on the other end,

"It's fine Liam, but give me a little warning next time okay? What would I do without my  _favorite_ workout buddy?" Keith asked lightly.

"I know, sorry and don't worry, I'm all good now" Liam replied happily.

"Well I'm glad. Oh, I've highlighted almost all the best info on those sheets from before" He stated as Liam nodded,

"That's great. We need to make a schedule or something so the three of us can meet up and work together" He explained as Keith was silent.

"Or just the  _two_ of us" Keith spoke as Liam shook his head,

"Keith come on" He mumbled.

"Sorry Liam but it's pretty clear that after today he doesn't want to work with me. I tried, I really did" Keith went on as Liam couldn't but help but disagree, with that joke before. Did he  _really_ try?

"Yeah but remember it's a two way street Keith. You just gotta show him you're up to be friends. Same with Zayn, next time will be different, I'm sure" Liam explained, hoping Keith would give it another chance. 

" _Only_ because we are in a group" Keith added as Liam let out a small sigh of relief,

"Thanks Slugger" He said softly as Keith mumbled out some "yeahs". After a few more minutes of talking they hung up, it was getting late after all. Liam walked back to the family room to see his mom looking at the paper.

"Everything okay?" She asked lightly as Liam nodded,

"Yeah...it's just. I feel like I'm holding this group together and it's only been one day" Liam blurted out, falling back onto the couch. Mrs Payne put the paper down,

"Liam have you considered Zayn's feelings? It sounds to me like he just doesn't like this Keith fellow" Mrs Payne asked as Liam looked down at his hands.

"Nah, Zayn's not...like that. He'll warm up to him, same with Keith. They can be friends...if they try" Liam went on, for some reason it sounded far more....unlikely when he said it out loud.

"Liam, some people don't get along. It' has nothing to do with you, it's just how it is" Mrs Payne explained, Liam knew all about that. About the jerks in high school who stabbed him in the back way more than he thought possible and then everything that Louis and Harry went though.

"Just make sure Zayn doesn't get hurt in all this okay?" Mrs Payne added, her tone slightly worried. Liam nodded again,

"I know mom, thanks" He smiled as Mrs Payne got up to leave.

"Well bed time for me, don't stay up too late" She said,

"Oh I'm taking Zayn out tomorrow, in case you forgot" Liam stated as Mrs Payne grinned.

"I'm old Liam but not  _that_ old" Mrs Payne laughed as Liam shook his head.

"Night, love you" She added, kissing him.

"Love you too mom, night. You also aren't that old either, for the record" Liam replied as she disappeared around the corner. He let out a sigh, thinking about what Keith had said and what his mom said too. 

"I know Zayn doesn't like Keith but I don't know why...Maybe that's what makes this so confusing for me. That and Keith doesn't seem to care enough to try either but why?" Liam thought, ignoring the T.V.

"Ugh I don't know! And on top of it neither of them tell me why! If we could...work through it or something.." Liam yelled in his head as he turned the channel. Not coming up with any sort of answers.

_"Are you waking up to find piles of snails in your driveway? Then try our brand new product! The Snail Shovel! It makes easy work of those thousands of snails blocking your way"_

 A woman cleared away some fake snails with ease as Liam wondered who would buy that.

_"Call now and we'll also send you the "Pocket Snail!" a small shovel for moving snails on the go!"_

 a man was "trapped" in a park or something by snails but thankfully he had his shovel. Liam turned it off before it could go any further.

"I  _have_ to tell Zayn about this tomorrow" Liam chuckled, the idea someone was becoming rich of that boggling his mind. Heading upstairs, he was a bit thankful he saw that when he did, it helped take his mind off what was bothering him.

"I'll...deal with it later" Liam thought, walking into the bathroom. Although with all the later's he keeps adding it might end up being fifty years from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith needs to back up  
> Is the group project going as you thought it would?  
> What about Cassie's flash mob and task force?  
> Catch anymore references?  
> Will Liam see Keith for who he really is?  
> Find out next time!


	17. Voice of Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone doing good I hope  
> Ready for a new chapter?  
> That group project should make things...interesting  
> Enjoy!  
> Please comment and like and comment!  
> (Own nothing any mistakes are mine)

 

 

     Zayn waited impatiently as his Psychology class was half way through. 

 "Ugh, hurry  _up_ already" he thought as the professor was reading something out of a textbook for the class to hear. After class was done, Liam and Zayn were heading out to celebrate his Math grade and he had grown impatient to say the least. Granted it was Friday, so maybe that had something to do with it too but it was mostly because of the Math thing.

 "Now class this is what we call learned helplessness. It's regarding when something or someone is so used to poor conditions such as an abusive relationship, that they deem it normal and continue" the Professor went on as Zayn perked up. 

"It's sad because the victim no longer knows what's best for them, abuse isn't the only form it takes, it can also be a form of denial" he added as Zayn frowned to himself. Was it like that with Liam and Keith? Was Liam in denial over how he acted? But  _why_? It made no sense, not to himself or even Louis and Harry.

 "I can't see why Liam is so determined about this" Zayn thought shading in a small doodle in his notebook. Granted he was taking notes at the same time, so it's not like he wasn't paying attention. The professor turned back to the board as Zayn sighed to himself, checking the time won't make this go any faster so nothing else to do but wait. Forcing himself to focus on class and not on his and Liam's lunch, class did seem to go faster, well at least it didn't crawl by. 

"Alright class, since we're a bit further ahead, no homework tonight" the Professor smiled as the class cheered, kind of, it was mostly people going "Yes" in semi monotone. Zayn was glad too, with the other things he had to do this weekend, this helped immensely. Gathering his things and filing out with the other students, Zayn walked to the lounge where Liam would be waiting.

"This will be really fun" he thought, he had been excited all night and it hadn't let up. He knew it was only lunch but still. Zayn turned the corner and saw Keith sitting with Liam, Zayn rolled his eyes as he approached the chairs.

"Hey Li, class is all done" he smiled as Liam smiled back at him, Keith mumbled something under his breath, Zayn ignoring it, not wanting to spoil his day. Liam shifted in his seat as he looked at Keith then back to Zayn.

"Z, so tomorrow would you be up for a trip to the library?" Liam asked as he nodded, project stuff no big deal.

 "I'll meet you there then" Keith said, standing up and waving Liam a small "see ya" before leaving. Zayn made a face, Liam smiled nervously as he stood up.

 "We're in a group Z" he mumbled as Zayn nodded, not wanting to get into this. They headed out and Zayn was beginning to wonder where Liam was taking him for lunch.

 "So where are we going by the way" he asked as they climbed into the car, Liam letting out a small laugh. 

"Well it's your day, where do you want to go?" Liam asked back as Zayn rolled his eyes, 

"Oh no Payne, I  _know_ you have somewhere in mind, now tell me" he laughed, knowing how Liam likes to plan out everything. Liam stroked his chin jokingly,

"I do have a place in mind...up for pizza?" he grinned as Zayn nodded, the thought making his stomach growl in anticipation. They left the parking lot and turned a different way than normal, heading a little further out past campus.

"I wonder how Liam found out about this place?" Zayn wondered as Liam looked as if he had only driven out this way once. Zayn wasn't saying much, he was afraid that he would cause Liam to take a wrong turn, it wasn't anything that couldn't wait for lunch. Liam took another turn and then with a sharp twist of the wheel ended up in the parking lot of a small pizza place. Zayn was regaining himself from the intensely sharp turn as Liam laughed a little,

"Sorry, almost missed it"  he commented.

 "Clearly" Zayn laughed as the two left the the car,

"Seems like a nice place" he thought as they entered the small building. Snow crunching beneath their boots.   
     
       
    

 

     Liam had to be sure that he didn't let it slip that Keith had taken him here last month. It was a nice place and he was sure Zayn would like it too. So what if he found out about from Keith? It's not like he couldn't come back with Zayn, or share it with him. They came in from the cold, the inside was much warmer and smelled amazing to say the least. Liam spotted a  **"Seat Yourself"**  sign as he motioned for Zayn to follow him into the eating area. It seemed they were the only ones here at the moment but the lunch rush was over, so it made sense. Zayn picked a booth next to a window and Liam could only smile at him. He walked over and took his seat across from Zayn, 

"This is nice Li" Zayn commented as he looked around. The walls were lined with booths, while the center section had tables, artwork was place nicely around the walls, it worked well. Wasn't gaudy like some places that would sadly try too hard or just over do it in general. Liam took off his coat as they waited for someone to come to the table, after a few minutes someone came out of the kitchen. 

"Sorry for the wait boys. Can I start you with something to drink?" the waitress asked as she handed them their menus. 

"Just water please" Zayn responded, 

"I'll have water too please" Liam added as she nodded, heading back to the kitchen. Liam looked over the menu and wondered if Zayn would want to share a pizza. They did have other things like subs and salads and even fish. 

"Wow, they have more than I remember them having" Liam thought as he glanced out the window. It started to snow lightly, it was nice though. Gentle and soft like when he and Zayn were together or cuddling or...

"Li are you okay? Your face is red" Zayn asked looking up from his menu as Liam laughed awkwardly, 

 "Yeah just...getting hungry" Liam replied as he pretty much hid behind his menu. 

 "I was thinking, you wanna share a pizza?" Zayn asked, 

"We can even take some home too, if we don't eat it all" he added as Liam smiled. 

"Yeah that sounds fine" Liam replied, putting his menu down. The waitress came back with their drinks in hand, 

"Are you ready to order? Oh before I forget, we are having a special on Mushroom pizza" she explained as she pulled her pad out and looked at Zayn, then at Liam.

"We'll get the medium pizza, cheese and pepperoni please" Zayn stated as she nodded, writing it down on her pad.

"And the breadsticks too please" Liam chimed in as Zayn looked at him with surprise. They handed off their menus to her, 

 "Okay, shouldn't be too long" she offered, darting away. Liam put his straw into his drink,

 "Breadsticks huh?" Zayn asked jokingly, Liam grinning at him.

"I know you like them and this is technically all for you" Liam admitted.

 "I'm actually surprised you didn't  _jump_ on that mushroom pizza babe" he added coyly, Zayn replied with a sigh and a firm head shake, making Liam laugh. It was quiet after that, he was watching the snow fall outside before Zayn spoke up again. 

"Thanks a lot Li, this means...just thanks" Zayn commented, playing with his straw paper. 

"Of course babe, you deserve it" Liam grinned, reaching out and putting his hand on Zayn's. His heart started beating faster, was this okay to do in public? Not that he cared much and neither did Zayn from the look of things. Liam's thumb skated across Zayn's knuckles a few times before he pulled back. 

"So uh..you like the art here?" Liam asked, hoping his heart would slow down, also hoping Zayn couldn't hear it. Zayn's face fell but only for a second, 

"Yeah, they have some cool things. Italian landscapes, a few French pieces, from stage plays I think" he listed off as Liam smiled. He really liked hearing Zayn talk about things that interested him, made him happy. In all honesty he could listen to Zayn go on about anything. Which sometimes he did, not that Liam would dream of stopping him. The radio turned up, or at least it sounded like it did as a song started playing. 

_"Twilight in Paris, city of lights, is everything I hoped it would be"_  
 _"Twilight in Paris, the Eiffel Tower but your face is all that I can see"_  
 _"It seems I'm lost in a dream and you're the one I'm dreaming of"_  
 _"I must be in love"_  
 _"Twilight in Paris, it's beautiful when you're in love"_  
 _"It's beautiful when you're in love"_  
  
 The song itself was pretty catchy. Despite that, Liam's stomach was doing flips, thinking about Zayn...or gazing at him...again. Or wondering if he liked when Liam held his hand or whatever. Zayn tapped his fingers on the table to the beat, was this Five Directions again? Liam couldn't tell if it was them or a similar sounding band. The song ended and the DJ began to talk. His deep voice filling the otherwise quiet eating area.

_"Alright all you cool cats, this is the Romance 105.5, all romance all the time. Grab you're special someone and tell them how much they mean to you. Go on do it...I know they're sitting across from you right n_ _ow, most likely waiting for it"_  
  
Liam looked around wondering if that station had cameras here or something. The waitress brought there food and Liam has half expecting the pizza to be in the shape of a heart.  
   

      
     

 

 

     Zayn was really enjoying the meal and Liam made a good call with the breadsticks. The pizza wasn't too cheesy and the sauce had a nice balanced taste, not too overpowering. Zayn could be a picky eater at times but not with this.

"Wait, so you're telling me you ran into a "Hall Choir" on Thursday?  _And_ you saw an ad for a Snail Shovel?" Zayn asked in disbelief as Liam nodded, chewing his food.

"They came out of no where, started singing then poof, gone. And yes, don't  _even_ get me started on that" Liam explained, making hand motions to make his point, Zayn laughed and shook his head.  
He took another bite of his food before talking.  
"What song was it?" Zayn asked, half expecting it to be some random chorus song. Liam put his pizza down and made a "Hmm" sound as he tried to remember.

"I don't know, it's not like they said the name or anything. I liked it and I wanted to look it up when I got home but forgot to" Liam admitted as Zayn nodded,

"Maybe if you recall some of the words..." he trailed off as Liam was chewing again. Zayn took another bite of his own food, man this was good.

"Something about being alone or singled out or something like that" Liam finally said as Zayn's eyes grew wide,

"You've got to be kidding me" he thought, recalling he heard B-Teens, Singled Out the same day when he was in the library. Or that time at the park when he was pretty much running away from some people singing it for a video or something.

"I think that's a B-Teens song. Singled Out or something" Zayn mumbled as Liam nodded,

"Oh hey thanks babe, I'll check it out later" Liam chirped as he nodded slightly. They finished up their meal, asking for a box so they could take things back home.

"Can I interest either of you in desert?" the waitress asked as Zayn looked a Liam with a grin, 

"Yes please. I'll take the cookies and cream cake" Zayn offered as Liam declined.

"We can share Li" Zayn suggested as Liam lightly shook his head.

"That's sweet of you Z but I didn't want anything. You enjoy it." he said back as Zayn shook his head.

"We're  _sharing_ " He stated, Liam chuckling. The waitress brought back the small slice of cake and Zayn could tell Liam was eyeing it. He took a bite and made an over exaggerated "Mmmm" sound as Liam laughed a little.

"It's  _good_ Li" Zayn commented in a sing-song tone, Liam kept looking from the cake to Zayn. Clearly having trouble making up his mind.

"Okay fine! Just a  _small_ bite" Liam said, finally giving in as he took his fork and had a taste. Zayn feeling satisfied, Liam clearly enjoyed the cake. The two continued to share it until it was gone, Zayn giving Liam his "I told you so" look.

"Yeah yeah Z, it was good I'll give you that" Liam put his fork on the plate as Zayn reached into his pocket to take out his wallet.

"Oh no, my treat Z, remember?" Liam said standing up to pay at the front, he suddenly felt awful, he can't have Liam pay for the whole meal.

"Liam come on.." Zayn began but was cut off by Liam's hand going up,

"Nope won't here it. Here are the keys, I'll meet you in the car" he stated, leaving for the front as Zayn sighed, he gathered the boxes and left. It was snowing slightly still as Zayn was hit by the cold air as he opened the door and walked to the car. Unlocking his door and getting in, he leaned over to unlock Liam's. Zayn couldn't help but wonder if this was a date, the thought had been nagging him the whole time and then the hand holding....again.

"I don't want to call it a date when it's not. That's kinda creepy" he said lowly as a figure moved to the other side of the car.

"Ooo it's  _cold_ today" Liam blurted out as Zayn laughed, forcing his thoughts away. It was a nice treat and he didn't want to spoil it by getting negative about things. Liam started the car and turned the heat up, pulling out, they left. Zayn was quiet until he knew Liam knew where they were going, he didn't want to cause trouble by distracting him. After they passed by school Zayn figured it was safe to talk but before he could Liam spoke up.

"So tomorrow. Is three okay? To go to the library I mean" Liam asked,

"Yeah, what do I need to bring?" Zayn asked, hoping he didn't sound as put off as he was in his head.

"Um, notebook and the notes you've taken so far" Liam answered as Zayn nodded. This wasn't going to be fun, him, Liam and Keith. Heck if he wasn't careful Keith may take Liam and leave him stranded there. 

"Now I haven't been this this library before so I need you to be my navigator" Liam added as Zayn nodded.

"I mean honestly, I'd be lost without you babe" he added softly as Zayn couldn't help but smile like an idiot,

"The feeling is mutual Li" he admitted as Liam giggled lightly. The rest of the drive was fine and Liam didn't mention the library trip unless he had too but since he got the basics out of the way it didn't really come up. Pulling into Zayn's driveway Liam shut the car off and turned to face him,

"I had a really nice time Z" Liam smiled as Zayn agreed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind going there again" he added happily as Liam took his box from Zayn. He leaned over and pulled Liam into a hug, it was kinda sudden but if he thought about it too long he wouldn't have done it. Liam laughed slightly and hugged back, it was a little hard since the car was short on space but Zayn didn't care.

"Thanks again Li" he mumbled into Liam's shoulder,

"Anytime babe, anytime" Liam replied softly. Zayn really really wanted to stay like this but the emergency brake jabbing his stomach told him otherwise. Sitting back up Zayn grabbed his things and got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow" Zayn said as he waved Liam off, his stomach filled with butterflies. All of him wished it could always be like this but..

"I don't know what to do" Zayn sighed as he walked into his house.

 

       
    

      Liam looked at the wall clock, 2:00. An hour before he had to get Zayn and then meet Keith at the library, he was nervous to say the least. Since last time they all work together ended up going  _so_ well.

"Liam, calm down" Mrs Payne told her son as she pulled a plate out of the cupboard. He was calm, calm like a mountain lake....like a lake that someone was dumping boulders into. With the way things went last time, well it wasn't that.... bad. Okay maybe it was. Granted Keith was kinda rude toward Zayn, though maybe it was a misunderstanding on both sides? It was a joke...wasn't it? Even though Liam had a hard time figuring out why Keith said that, and with the tone that he did. Liam tried to forget about that, it wasn't really helping him calm down and dwelling on the past wouldn't change it either. Now trying to get comfortable on the couch, he heard his mother sigh from up in the kitchen.

"Liam" she said in her firm tone, usually saved for when he didn't listen, which wasn't very often.

"If you're all upset when Zayn gets here, that won't go over very well will it?" Mrs Payne added as Liam nodded.

"It's just....you know what happened before" he recalled, crossing his arms and letting out a little sigh. Mrs Payne nodded as she left the kitchen to sit down next to Liam.

"I do and I'm not trying to sound like I'm choosing sides here but I feel like that Keith boy started it" Mrs Payne admitted as Liam stayed quiet. She wasn't....totally wrong about that.

"All I'm saying is getting all worked up won't help. Calm down and try to be the voice of reason. If things do take a nasty turn" she added as Liam nodded,

"I know you can do it" Mrs Payne smiled, hugging him.

"Thanks mom" he smiled, feeling somewhat more at ease. Checking the time again Liam figured he should get going, otherwise they'd be late. Dropping his bag by the front door, Liam went to wash up and brush his teeth. Voice of reason? Yeah he was usually that when Louis and Harry had their fights but could he even do that anymore? Before he was kind of a third party, not totally involved like Harry or Lou but now...now he was right in the middle of it.

"Seems like I don't have much of a choice" Liam mumbled as he walked back downstairs. Grabbing his heavier coat, he slipped it on. The weather said it was going to be cooler than yesterday and the last couple days had been freezing.

"Okay mom, I'm going" Liam called as Mrs Payne rushed over to him. Kissing him, she stepped back,

"Be careful, have fun, love you. Try not to get too upset either okay?" she listed off as Liam laughed and nodded.

"Give Zayn a kiss for me too" She winked as Liam's face warmed up,

"Mom....what the heck..." he mumbled out, not able to say much more than that as she laughed loudly. Liam headed out to his car, putting his phone into the cup holder so Zayn could watch the GPS as they drove. He had checked the directions last night and this library was just a mile or two before they reached school, so it shouldn't be too hard to get to. Leaving and heading to Zayn's, Liam figured it would take about half the time it took to reach campus, depending on traffic and lights and all that.

"I hope we actually get some work done" Liam mumbled as he turned onto Zayn's street. Pulling into the  driveway, he saw Zayn leave his house, bag in hand, walking to the car.

"Hey Li" Zayn greeted as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey Z, doing good?" Liam asked as he nodded in response. Zayn reached over and took Liam's phone out of the cup holder.

"Okay, ready to navigate?" Liam laughed as Zayn chuckled, unlocking Liam's phone. They memorized each others passwords and it's not that big of a deal, it's not like Liam had anything to hide. Not only that but he trusted Zayn....Liam hoping Zayn felt the same way about him. Backing out of the driveway and leaving Zayn's neighborhood, Liam sighed.

"Alright he we go" he thought as Zayn directed him to turn left.

 

     
     

 

     "No, turn right up ahead" Zayn corrected as Liam laughed,

"Right,  _right_?" Liam asked as Zayn chuckled, nodding to Liam's wordplay. They made a few wrong turns but it wasn't anyone's fault, the GPS was sending them in circles. Stopping at a signal, Zayn looked around.

"I feel we've been here before" he commented as Liam looked around too,

"Well I think we pass this in the morning but I can't really take in the scenery Z" Liam laughed as Zayn nodded. The GPS spoke up and told them to turn to left into their destination. Looking over, it looked like a library, granted it also had a sign saying it  _was_ a library so it must be the place. Making a somewhat sharp turn, they pulled into the parking lot. Zayn noticed a car that looked similar to Keith's, Liam must have seen it too and pulled up near it. The lot was pretty much empty but maybe people had other things to do than go to the library on a Saturday afternoon. Liam turned to Zayn,

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, Zayn felt like scoffing. It's not like he's the one picking a fight all the time, though Keith was  _so_ perfect so how could it  _ever_ be him?

"Yeah, let's just get this over with" he mumbled, grabbing his bag and leaving the car, Liam close behind. Keith met up them halfway and waved to Liam, totally ignoring Zayn like usual.

"And here I worried he may try to be decent this time" he thought sarcastically,

"Ready for some intense research?" Keith joked as Liam laughed, Zayn was pretty much walking away at this point to head inside. Liam and Keith walked behind him as he entered the library. It was pretty plain as libraries go, granted Zayn went to the one near his house quite often. He loved reading and they also had quite the comic section. Liam happened to be a big fan of that. This library was a bit bigger than his, it had it's computers set up in the middle while the walls were lined with shelves. Stand alone shelves created short aisles to walk though A private work area was in the back, tables were set up to work on whatever you had to work on. Another side room had more computers, according to a sign. The front desk was near the doors, a few woman working. 

"So how do you want to do this?" Liam asked Keith as they moved to the center of the room, by the computers.

"We should compare notes first, make sure we all don't have the same thing" Zayn offered as Keith didn't even look at him. Liam nodded in agreement as they found a table near the non-fiction section. Pulling out his notebook Zayn flipped to the pages he set aside for research on the project. Other than a few sounds of the librarians, it was almost dead quiet and frankly it was a bit weird. Zayn pointed to a set of notes on the top of his page.

"Okay, so I covered this from the books I found. It's about how media and a lot of things surrounding it, like movies and shows are either based on books or important records from history" Zayn explained as Keith looked entirely uninterested, Liam was checking his own notes and nodded.

"I don't have that, so we're safe" he chuckled as Zayn smiled,

"I also have a few things about news and propaganda, things like that" he finished as Keith looked through his own notes.

"I have things about movies, T.V. and screen plays" Keith listed off as Liam was looking down at his own notebook. Keith tapped his fingers on the table,

"Well if our little meeting is over, maybe we can get some work done" he spoke impatiently as Zayn rolled his eyes. Keith stood up, clearly heading to the computers in the side room.

"We need to have at least four book references" Zayn stated as Keith turned back, a rather nasty look on his face.

"Fine, you can take care of it then. You have that many from before right?" Keith asked rudely as Zayn shook his head. After delving deeper into the few books he checked out, two of them turned out to be of no use.

"Then get to work" Keith added, walking away as Liam just sort of sat there, looking a bit more than shocked.

"I'll uh...help you with the books Z" Liam offered, Zayn didn't say anything, what  _was_ there to say? Getting up to find the librarian, Liam stayed at the table, looking over his notes maybe?

 "How can he not see what a jerk Keith is" Zayn thought, reaching the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you help me find some books relating to the Importance of Literature in Media?" he asked the woman standing behind the desk. Looking through her glasses at him, she smiled,

"Why of course, I'll gladly find some books to endorse" she said, Zayn thought he heard her rhyme but it was probably just him. Typing on her computer, she seemed to have found something.

"Alright lad, assuming this isn't a fad take a turn at fiction, this is no contradiction. Then the books you seek will appear and look rather sleek" she explained as Zayn could only nod, maybe he hit his head on the way over or something?

"Uh thank you" He smiled as he went off to find the books, wondering what just happened. Following her instructions he found what he was looking for, thankfully, he was afraid he misheard her....rhyme. He let out a breath as he looked through the shelves. This must be a new record though, Keith was already treating him badly and they've only been here for what, five minutes?

"I couldn't care less" Zayn mumbled as he looked through another book, pulling it off the shelf. Grabbing two others, he headed back to the table.

"Focus on your work and ignore Keith" Zayn told himself, not wanting to get worked up. Liam was still at the table as he took his seat.

"Need a hand?" Liam asked quietly as Zayn handed him a book to look through,

"Between the two of us I think we have at least four book sources" Liam offered.

"I know Li, just wanna be sure" Zayn replied as Liam smiled at him, his mind suddenly at ease. Liam was able to do that for him, with that smile or his laugh. Zayn hoped that it would carry him through the rest of this...well whatever this is.

 

          
   

       Liam was busy writing things down from the book Zayn had given him, it had some good information and was at least worth three slides in their Powerpoint. Liam put his pen down and looked around, Keith still wasn't back yet and he figured he'd better go see how he was doing.

"Be back in a sec Z" Liam whispered before heading to the side computer room. Finding Keith was easy, he saw his dark hair among the few computers. That and he was literally the only person in the room.

"Hey Slugger, doing okay?" Liam asked, sitting in a chair next to him. Keith chuckled a little.

"Honestly, getting a bit bored all by my lonesome Tiger" he ginned as Liam nodded,

 "Maybe you can come out and look through the books with us?" he suggested as Keith made a slight face.

"Wanna join  _me_ instead?" Keith asked, Liam was working with Zayn at the moment so he couldn't just get up and leave. Though they did need internet sources too. Liam shifted in his chair,

"In a bit, I'm in the middle of something with Zayn" He stated, Keith sighed and nodded as Liam stood up and walked back to the table. He noticed the librarian drop a few books, Liam rushing over to help,

"Here let me help" he offered as he picked up a few books.

"Why thank you. That was kind, I was about to lose my mind" he laughed as Liam felt confused, was she rhyming? After helping her, he sat back at the table and opened his mouth to tell Zayn but figured he'd just leave it alone for now. Focus on their work and all that. Zayn was busy working while Liam finished using the book Zayn had given him,

"Z, I'm gonna hop on a computer for a bit" Liam whispered, he thought he heard Zayn sigh but wasn't entirely sure.

"Yeah fine" he mumbled,

 "I'll be back in a bit okay?" He added, Zayn only nodding. Liam patted, well more like rubbed, his shoulder and left to find Keith again. Walking back to the computer room, Liam realized how ridiculous this all was.

"Man  _why_ can't they get along? They won't even sit in the same place for more than two minutes" He thought as he sat down next to Keith. Keith smiled at him as he handed him his notebook, it was filled with research and at least three websites. Liam was impressed, for some reason he half expected Keith to be fooling around or something.

"Woah, nice job Slugger" Liam grinned as Keith chuckled back,

"We should have more than enough internet sources now" he said as Liam nodded, opening the internet browser.

"Yeah but better to be safe than sorry" Liam admitted as Keith didn't really respond. Liam began working and it was quiet again for a bit, the only sounds the tapping of the keyboard and Liam flipping through his notebook. Keith scooted his chair closer to Liam's.

"We should do this more often" Keith whispered, Liam was a bit confused.

"Go to the library?" he asked jokingly, scrolling through an article he had found as Keith shook his head,

"No, do things outside of school together" he cleared up as Liam made an "Oh" sound. Keith lightly punched his shoulder as Liam laughed, turning to face him.

"We could....like maybe over break? At the end of the month?" Liam asked, really hoping he'd say yes.

"Yeah sure, that would be cool" Keith smiled as Liam smiled too,

"Cool, I'll let you know what day" he said, hoping he didn't seem too excited about it, he didn't want to give anything away. They were leaning closer together than Liam had realized but it's not like it meant anything, although Zayn was in the other room and if he saw them he may get the wrong idea. Was there an idea to get wrong? It's not like he and Keith..would Zayn think that? What would it mean if he did? Then with the way Keith acted with him lately...What does that mean?

_"Deception, -ception, -ception"_   
_"How long must I continue this deception"_   
_"This big charade, I never meant to lie to you, I swear it"_   
_"I never meant to play those games"_   
_"At times I want to cry to you but I can't bear it"_   
_"Can you forgive all this deception"_   
_"Deception, -ception, -ception"_

The librarian was singing along to a song or something when she walked by and for some reason it didn't sit well with Liam. Granted she sang the echo part pretty good but he swore he had heard that song before. At school? It was probably on the radio, it's not a big deal.

"That was random" Keith interjected, Liam nodding, Keith patted Liam's knees jokingly as he stood up to stretch.

"How long have we been here?" he asked as Liam looked at the computer clock.

"About an hour and a half" he laughed, it hadn't been that long but Keith was acting like they had been there for most of the day. Granted they seemed to have gotten a lot done, so that's good. Even so it's not like Liam wanted to spend hours and hours here either. Though who knows when they'd all be able to work together like this again?

 "Better get back to it Slugger" Liam sighed, Keith turning back to his own computer.

     
     

 

     "It'll be fine. No need to worry. Yeah  _thanks_ mom" Zayn mumbled angrily, he knew it wasn't her fault but he was still pretty upset.

"Ahem" the librarian pointed to a nearby sign of rules and the one she was pointing at read

 

  **"No Blaming Mom In Anger"**

Zayn mumbled out a sorry as she walked away,

"Why is that even a rule?" he wondered, letting out a huff. It's just...he went to get Liam a few minutes ago to run something over with him and when he walked in he found Liam and Keith all "up close and personal" with each other and they were all laughing and stuff. Zayn was just jealous, he knew he was, but knowing didn't stop it from hurting or making him angry. Lately, well that's a lie, for quite some time Zayn hasn't been able to picture himself with anyone else and he means anyone. It's only Liam and even if he see's someone who may be good looking he always thinks "Not as good as Liam".  Zayn didn't want anyone else...he really only wanted Liam but clearly he didn't feel the same. Gay or not.

"I guess if he is gay then he's only interested in Keith" he thought, his mood couldn't go any further down and his spirits weren't going to be raised anytime soon either. What also bothered and confused him was the fact that he and Liam have been having so many romantic moments lately...but maybe, maybe it was all in Zayn's head and in reality it meant nothing.

"Figures I'd take it the wrong way" Zayn sighed, but...but the way Liam acted with him was the way Lou and Harry acted with each other, that wasn't stuff that guy friends did together. Of course confusion had set in now and Zayn's mind felt like a mess. Sadly it doesn't take much for that to happen anymore.

"Hey Z" Liam whispered sitting down again, this time Keith was with him, Zayn looking up.

"Do you feel like you have enough? Cause I was thinking we should get going. It's almost five" Liam explained as Zayn checked his phone, wow it's been almost two hours.

"Yeah I have enough" Zayn mumbled as Keith made a scoffing sound.

"Now we don't need to worry about your  _precious_ books" Keith clearly mocked as Zayn shot him a, and lack for a better term, death glare.

"Just because you're too  _stupid_ to read, don't blame the books" he spat out, he saw Liam's mouth open out of the corner of his eye but God he didn't care. Keith's face didn't change in the least.

"Really? Your Math grades would beg to differ  _genius_ " Keith spoke plainly as Zayn begun to stand up. He'd hit Keith so hard he knew he'd take a couple teeth out of that "pretty" face of his. 

"That is enough, from both of you" Liam whisper yelled, his face was not a happy one, Zayn sat back down as Keith laughed lowly.

"I don't know what is wrong with you two today but it needs to stop, can't you see the sign" Liam pointed as they both looked, 

**"No Emotional Confrontation"**

 

Keith grabbed his things from the nearby chair.

"We should get going, right Liam?" he asked, as if nothing had happened, Liam rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. Zayn I'll help you put these back" he offered as Zayn handed him some books, his anger still boiling inside him. Walking to the shelf where he found them he put them back, as did Liam who was still quiet. Zayn didn't want to talk anyway, he wanted to leave and forget this whole thing. Heading back to the table and taking his bag, the three left the library.

"That was a bit strange" the librarian said,  
"You  _aren't_ rhyming Claire" another woman stated as Claire groaned.  
"That's the  _last_ time I make a bet with you Judy!".

 

         
     

 

     Zayn sat in the car as Liam and Keith talked,  _of course_  Keith would want to talk. Zayn sighed, he only wanted to hurry up and leave. Liam came back and pulled his phone out,

"So guess who just got the newest Corporal England comics just now?" Liam asked happily as Zayn shrugged, Liam pointed at himself.

"I ordered online them last week, my mom said they just came, issues 14-18. Wanna go back to my place and read them?" he asked happily, Zayn knew what he was trying to do, ease over what happened. 

"Liam I don't know-" Zayn started but was cut off by Liam,

"Don't you remember that cliff hanger at the end of issue thirteen? He was literally on a cliff...hanging!" he exclaimed as Zayn tried not to laugh, he was trying to be upset here. He looked out the window, it was already getting dark.

"Fine" he sighed as Liam patted his hand, it lingered for a bit before Liam pulled away.

"It'll be great Z, maybe you can even stay for dinner or maybe stay over" Liam said quietly as Zayn didn't know what to say.

"Maybe" he replied as they started back to Liam's.

"How am I supposed to take that?" Zayn thought as Liam pulled into traffic, first he's doing stuff with Keith then he wants me to spend the night? Zayn didn't know how to feel, other than angry at Keith for being so stupid.

"What would Cassie or Lou say?" Zayn thought trying to picture them in his head,

_"I lost a whole page of my FanFiction because my computer froze!!!!"_  
"You wouldn't believe what Harry and I did last night"  
  
 Zayn....didn't even know why he thought those things and frankly they didn't help at all. Liam was busy driving and Zayn didn't feel like talking much anyway but the silence seemed a bit heavier than usual. What was he supposed to say anyway,

_"Hey Li, you and Keith have a good time?"  
_ _"Hey Li, I'm really upset because I like you but can't have you but apparently Kieth is fine for you"_

 "Zayn I need to apologize for Keith" Liam blurted out,

"What he said was  _so_ rude and totally untrue and I can't believe he acted like that to begin with" Liam added, Zayn staying quiet. Liam was tapping his fingers on the wheel nervously,

"You...you uh, gonna say anything?" he asked quietly.

"Don't bother apologizing for him. It's how he is and he won't stop acting that way. Everyone can see it" Zayn stated, it was Liam's turn to be quiet now.

"If you start trying to clean up his messes, you'll never be able to stop. He doesn't....care Liam, he's not the type to" Zayn continued as Liam nodded slightly. He ended with that, with the way he was feeling he was liable to get too carried away and he didn't feel like getting into this for the, what is it now, fifth, sixth time? Zayn for some reason expected Liam to reply but he didn't, he just kept driving with this look on his face that Zayn couldn't make out. Put off was an understatement for sure.

"Actually Liam, can we put the comics on hold?" Zayn asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. He didn't mean for it to come out like that but it did.

"Zayn...no I want us to read them together" Liam mumbled, sounding upset too. He didn't know what to do, on the one hand he could go home and mope about this or sit with Liam and read comics for a while.

"We still can Liam, just not today" Zayn sighed, whether or not he made the wrong choice, he kinda wanted to be alone right now. He had too much on his mind to enjoy it properly anyway. Liam made a small whine as he nodded,

"Yeah I...I get it" Liam exhaled as he turned towards Zayn's house.

 

         
     

 

     After dropping Zayn off, Liam was in a mood all his own. Yeah he admitted it, Keith was a really big jerk and what he said to Zayn was uncalled for,  _no one_  talks to Zayn that way. How else should he have handled it though? What set Keith off to begin with? Liam's never seen him act that way.

 

"I should talk to him about it, he needs to apologize himself and then we can all move on" Liam said out loud.

"I still can't believe he even said that" he repeated, still surprised that he was so nonchalant about the whole thing, like insulting Zayn was oh so easy. On top of that Liam really wanted Zayn to come over and read his comics with him, it was one of their many things. It got to the point that reading the new issues alone was almost boring. Now Zayn was mad and Liam thought comics would fix it but it didn't...

 "What a mess" Liam sighed, pulling the car into his driveway. Shutting it off and grabbing his things, he went inside.

"Oh Liam, how did things go? Get any work done?" Mrs Payne asked as Liam walked into the family room.

"It went awful" he confessed as Mrs Payne made a face,

"Uh-oh that's not good" she added as Liam sat down on the couch. He told his mom about Keith and Zayn and even the rhyming librarian.

"Okay wow" Mrs Payne started as Liam only nodded,

"I feel awful. Zayn didn't even want to come over and I need to talk to Keith about apologizing to him too" Liam spoke as his mom agreed,

"That's a good start. Honestly Liam, _what_ do you see in this boy? All he seems to do it start trouble with Zayn. I'm surprised you aren't  _more_ upset with this" Mrs Payne began as Liam shifted in his seat.

"I _am_ really upset. No one talks to Zayn that way. And...Keith's really nice, when you get to know him" he mumbled.....Really? That's the best he could come up with? It seemed that's all Liam could say about Keith to other people when he acted up. Mrs Payne didn't reply and Liam was kind of glad, he didn't know what to say and frankly he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"I'm...gonna change and sit in my room for a bit" Liam stated as he started upstairs,

"Not too long, you should eat dear" Mrs Payne called as he let out a "Yeah" heading up the stairs. After changing and throwing his clothes into the hamper, Liam sat of his bed, he did not feel like working on anymore homework and he didn't want to bother Lou with this. Liam glanced at his computer and remembered that song by the B-Teens he wanted to look up. Moving to his computer chair, Liam switched it on and waited for it to boot up. Spinning around in his chair a few times didn't even make him laugh like usual. Sighing and opening up the web browser Liam went onto "ThouTelly" and typed B-Teens into the search bar. 

"Wow, this didn't narrow it down at all" Liam said as he scrolled down the page, 

"Adding the title of the song would probably help" He added , typing in singled out. The first video was a lyric video and weirdly further down the page was a Five Directions fanvid about Mail and Nyaz and their relationship...or something.

"Would you look at that" Liam chuckled as he clicked on the lyric video. The song started and it sounded, well a lot better with the music. It was slower song but it wasn't bad, on the contrary it was rather good. The singing started and it didn't take long for it to hit Liam,

_"It seems everybody's got a hand to hold and a soul to touch"_  
 _"I want it all so much"_  
 _"I can't get you off my mind"_  
 _"When I'm with I know I could love you till the end of time"_  
 _"With all this love around and me without you, I'm feeling singled out"_  
  
Liam nodded as if they were talking to him personally. This was just how he felt....about Zayn, what he heard the other day pretty much summed it up too but the song wasn't over yet.

_"If I only had the courage to open up my heart"_   
_"Would he run, hide, would it light a spark"_   
_"Everyday I see these couples walking by"_   
_"And if I took the chance, maybe we could be one of them"_

He sighed as the song was nearing the end. His heart felt heavy, like those days with the almost kisses or the short hand holding. Liam.....didn't know what to do, he almost felt like crying. Would he be Zayn's everything if he got the chance?....Well it's not like he wouldn't try to be. On top of that he wouldn't say no to being his boyfriend either but would Zayn even want him?

"I never thought of that, even if Zayn is gay...am I his type?" Liam asked himself as he looked out his window.

"I never stopped to think of that" He mumbled, feeling worse than before. Clicking out of everything, Liam shut his computer down and went back downstairs to eat. Maybe some food will help get his mind of this. 

"Food and T.V., yeah that sounds good" Liam stated lowly, heading into the kitchen.

          
          
    

 

      Zayn sighed as he and Liam headed to English, it was already Tuesday and Monday was something that he wanted to forget. Not only did Keith run off with Liam but it turns out they worked on the project together when they were gone. If this is a group project then why wasn't Zayn invited?

"This is stupid, I'm not messing my grade up because Keith has it out for me" Zayn thought as he and Liam entered English, Keith was no where to be found and maybe if Zayn was lucky he'd be out today.

"Z. You, me and Keith need to talk before lunch, is that okay?" Liam asked, he was making that face. The one he used to persuade people with his cute wide eyes and his semi pouty lips. Boy, was it hard to resist. Zayn had the feeling Liam didn't even realize he was doing it but if he did know, then he must have it down to an art by now.

"Yeah, we need to work on our PowerPoint later anyway" Zayn responded flatly, not too thrilled about Keith being with them at all. Ms Haman came in, the class grew quiet.  
"So how is the project going?" Ms Haman asked, shuffling through her papers, a few students said good but they didn't speak for everyone, not when it came to Zayn at least.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll take attendance then we can get back to your papers" Ms Haman stated as she started roll call. Zayn noticed Liam looking around, most likely wanting Keith to show up.

"Maybe I'll be lucky today" Zayn thought as he answered Ms Haman, a few more students then Liam and then roll call was over. 

"Alright, with that we can get back to work. Remember this paper and the PowerPoint will be due next Thursday" Ms Haman reminded everyone. Zayn wasn't too worried, they were already starting to work on the PowerPoint and they had all their research done. After a day or two of putting slides together they'll be finished. Liam leaned over to whisper to him,

"We should be in good straights" he commented, Zayn nodded.

"I was thinking the same exact thing" he added, Liam smiled at him and Zayn couldn't help but smile back. Liam did always make him feel better and with Keith out maybe he could relax a bit. Class continued as normal, everyone working on there papers, Liam asked for help a few times and Zayn was glad too. He hated to admit it but Keith really did damper his mood and with him gone, he felt a lot better. Zayn was writing something down when he was tapped on the shoulder by Liam.

 "I got a text from Keith, he'll be here for Critical Thinking" Liam whispered as Zayn could only nod,

"Oh joy" he thought sarcastically as he turned back to his computer. Well at least the first half of the day was good.

"No, I won't let him keep ruining my days like this" Zayn commanded himself, he was tired of letting Keith walk all over him, if he was in a good mood, he was going to stay that way. Just because Keith was intent on being stupid didn't mean Zayn had to sink to his level....right? He'd be lying if he hadn't thought about punching Keith out, more so lately than before. It's like he was getting even worse, if that was possible. Violence never really solved anything but....ugh he was such a jerk. Zayn only hoped that Liam would figure it out and soon. Then just stop bothering with him altogether.

"Wouldn't that be nice" Zayn thought, focusing back on his work.  
      
          
    

 

     After English, Zayn and Liam were heading up to Critical Thinking together.

"Are you buying lunch today?" Zayn asked as Liam nodded.

"Yeah I forgot to make it last night, I hope they have something good" Liam replied, moving for a few students to get through.

"I have some extra food, if you don't mind sharing" Zayn offered quietly as Liam turned and gently rubbed his back.

"Nah, thanks though babe. I want to make sure you have enough, I'll find something" Liam smiled as Zayn sighed,

"No popcorn ham and cheese then?" he joked as Liam put his hands up in front of him.

"Hey, I was only saying ham and cheese _aren't_ supposed to taste like popcorn" he stated, Zayn could only laugh at Liam's antics.

"He's so cute" Zayn thought as they continued walking. After walking up three flights of stairs they were at class. Liam entered first and started talking to someone, despite it being mostly empty. Zayn could only guess Keith was there. Walking in, he was right.

"So before lunch the three of us need to talk" Liam stated as Keith nodded,

"Sure, of course Tiger, anything wrong?" Keith asked. Zayn couldn't roll his eyes hard enough at that stupid nickname,

"Just something we  _need_ to discuss" Liam said plainly, taking his books out of his bag. More students arrived, followed by Ms Foster.

"How is everyone doing today?" Ms Foster asked  cheerfully, pulling her own papers out. Another mumbled answer from the class and Zayn was beginning to wonder if anyone ever had any energy.

"Quick note. The PowerPoint is due next Thursday and we will have the first two groups present that day too" Ms Foster explained,

"We'll finish up with the other groups on Tuesday, make sure you're here. The presentation will count toward your groups overall grade" she finished as the class mumbled to each other. Zayn wondered what groups will go first, he wouldn't mind going on the first day, just to get it done with. He was also pondering what Liam needed to talk to him and Keith about, it was honestly making him a little nervous. Class went by a slower than he would have liked but it was only because he was waiting to see what Liam had up his sleeve.

"I'm gonna get a hand cramp one of these days" he joked as he put his pen down and rubbed his wrist. Zayn smiled at him as Ms Foster was ending her lesson for the day.

"Alright class no homework other than the project. Remember your deadlines, see you on Thursday" she said, gathering her things as the class was leaving. Zayn was doing the same but Liam wasn't moving.

"Li, class is over we can go now" he chuckled as Liam shook his head,

"Ms Foster is there a class coming in after this?" he asked as she looked up.

"Um, no, not until two" Ms Foster answered happily as Liam thanked her, Keith turned around and looked at Liam.

"What's going on Tiger?" he asked, looking confused. For once Zayn agreed with him. Liam let out a sigh, he looked around to make sure everyone was gone.

"We need to talk about this....  _thing_ " Liam stated, pointing to Zayn and then Keith. Zayn suddenly felt like he was being blamed for what was going on lately.

"Keith, I want you to apologize to Zayn" Liam said firmly, Keith glanced over at Zayn.

"For what?" He asked snidely, Liam shook his head, 

"For what you said at the library the other day. It was rude and totally uncalled for, joke or otherwise" Liam cleared up as Kieth was quiet.

"I don't want you two fighting all the time, I find it to be very upsetting. I mean we're all friends here and I want us to be able to get along" Liam continued

 "I know you'd be great friends if we could try to make an effort toward it. So? he finished, clearly wanting Keith to say something. Keith inhaled and turned to face Zayn,

"Zayn, I'm sorry" he said, although the look in his eye and tone of his voice seemed to mean otherwise. Liam looked at Zayn, wanting him to reply.

"I....accept your apology" Zayn managed to get out, not sure how though. Liam clapped his hands once and smiled,

"Good, I'm glad that's out of the way, let's be on happier terms now okay?  _Please_?" Liam asked, almost like he was banking on it, they both nodded. Zayn felt like a little kid, like if he fought with a sibling and the parents would have to get involved because he was too immature to do it himself. Liam grabbed his things, 

"I need to head to the bathroom fast, I'll meet you in the cafeteria" Liam chuckled as he left. Zayn was putting his things into his bag as Keith was glaring at him.

"So you  _always_ whine to Liam to fix your problems or.." Keith trailed off as Zayn rolled his eyes,

"I had nothing to do with this, if you don't recall Liam heard what you said the other day" he cleared up as Keith laughed.

"Oh that's right, not only can't you fend for yourself but you can't take a joke either" Keith said lowly as Zayn tried to keep a cap on his anger. Keith grabbed his bag and stood up, almost looming over Zayn.

"You know what Zayn, I  _am_ sorry. Sorry you're such a prissy little boy..I'll never know why Liam bothers with you when he could do  _so_ much better" Keith spat out, he leaned over slightly.

 "Maybe you should take the hint and back out hm? In case you're a little slow to catch on" he said lowly as he left the room laughing. Zayn waited till he knew he was gone, he let out a small grunt and slammed his fist into the wall. Just standing there. He was breathing hard and didn't want to leave until he had calmed down. He didn't even care that he punched a brick wall, a very  _solid_ brick wall...

 "I hate him" Zayn breathed out, he wasn't one to hate people, dislike yeah but it took a lot for him to get this far. He heard shuffling at the door and spun around to find Cassie poking her head in,

"Zayn?....You okay?" she asked, her voice timid. Zayn sighed and walked over to her.

"Not really but not right now okay" Zayn stated as she nodded. Both headed out, Zayn not wanting to step one foot in the cafeteria building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...that happened  
> Anyone think Liam had a break through about Keith or did he still miss it?  
> Keith is still being Keith though, sadly  
> Will Liam ever see it?  
> What about Zayn and Keith being "Okay?"  
> Things are really moving along but we'll have to find out next time!


	18. Evened Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone doing good?  
> Ready for a new chapter?  
> Letting you know there is an important question in the end notes so please read  
> Enjoy!  
> Own nothing all mistakes are mine  
> Be sure to comment and like!

 

 

     Liam washed his hands and left the bathroom, hoping he could catch up to both Zayn and Keith. He couldn't help but smile, things should start to pan out now....right? With this, Zayn and Keith should start being able to get along or at least reach that point sooner. Liam walked briskly to the bridge connecting the Main Building to the Cafeteria, passing students along the way.

"I guess I can still play peacemaker" Liam thought, not wanting to sound arrogant or anything, he only wanted Keith and Zayn to be friends, was that too much to ask? Opening the double doors and walking past the weight rooms, he turned the corner to see Val and Keith sitting at a table on the second floor.

"Wait where's Zayn?" Liam wondered as he walked over.

"Hi Liam" Val chirped in her usual tone,

"Hey, uh wasn't Zayn with you?" Liam asked as Keith only shrugged,

"I left before he did" he said plainly as Liam looked around. Maybe he was waiting for at the bathroom or something? And Liam didn't notice. Keith stood up and grabbed Liam's shoulder,

"Anyway lets grab some food, I'm starved" he commented, semi pushing Liam toward the stairs. Liam nodded slightly, even though he was worried that Zayn had suddenly vanished.

"We  _need_ to find him....we have work to do after lunch and stuff" Liam stated, not wanting his worry to be as obvious to anyone else.

"I'm sure he'll turn up" Keith added flatly as they walked down the stairs. Keith was acting a bit strange but maybe he was overreacting and Zayn was fine. Though if he was fine, why wasn't he here with them? They arrived at the kitchen and Liam was eyeing the sub station as Keith was talking to another guy, teammate maybe? Liam figured a sub was as good as anything so he waited in line. A guy was talking on his phone in front of him,

"Yeah, he up and vanished and the next you know he's in a  _ditch_ somewhere" 

 

Liam made a face, his thoughts still dwelling on Zayn.

 

"Yep, it was all because  _no one_  checked up on him, sad really" 

 

Liam was starting to get nervous now, what if something awful happened to Zayn? And....and he needed help or something. Liam began shifting his weight from one foot to another, duh, he could text him, talk about an obvious choice. Liam pulled his phone out,

"What can I get you?" the woman asked as Liam looked up. He couldn't text now, that would be rude.

"I'll have the......chicken finger with tomato, ranch and cheese please" Liam listed off as the woman nodded and began making his food.

"Wow a sub huh?" Keith asked reappearing behind Liam, he nodded and looked down to see Keith holding a take away container,

"What did you get?" Liam asked as the woman handed him his food.

"Thank you" he offered before following Keith to the check out,

"Chicken and rice" he answered plainly as they waited in line. Liam figured now was as good a time as any to text Zayn, pulling his phone out again, Liam saw a message show up on the screen.

"What? Five percent battery life?" he thought as the phone suddenly shut itself off. He just charged it last night....or was that  _three_ nights ago? Texting was out and Liam had no idea where Zayn could be, with Cassie maybe? Paying for his food, he and Keith made there way back up to their table, only to find Val was gone.

"Oh that's right, she has to make up a test or something" Keith stated as he sat down,

"Just you and me today Tiger" he added as Liam smiled, taking his own seat. His smile was a tad fake, yeah it was nice with Keith here but he wanted Zayn to be here too, of all the days to have a low phone battery. He was still holding out that Zayn would show up or something, they still had to meet in the Hubber computer lounge to work on the PowerPoint.

"I made a  _good_ choice" Keith stated, Liam sorta just making a face at him, not sure what he was referring to.

 "With lunch I mean" he added, almost slyly.

"That's good" Liam replied, not sure why he said it the way that he did, or why at all. Keith smiled a bit before beginning to eat, Liam still concerned with Zayn and where he was.  
      
     
     

 

     "Then he told me I was a prissy little boy and said I should take the hint and back out" Zayn huffed as he and Cassie sat in Hubber eating there own lunches. Cassie gasped, her face looking shocked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Wow. What is he even gaining from all this? Back out of  _what_? Your friendship with Liam?" Cassie asked, trying to make sense of it all. Zayn shrugged as took another bite of his sandwich, boy being angry made him hungry. Zayn, with Cassie's help, decided that if Liam asked, she needed help with her teaching essay and they couldn't go to lunch. If he did go to lunch, there weren't any guarantees he could stop himself from choking Keith out or something of that nature.

"I never even did anything to the guy, what does he have against me?" he questioned as Cassie rubbed the back of her head.

"I have no idea. Maybe you look like someone else that he hates or he's jealous because you're so amazing and he can't stand it" Cassie suggested as a faint song began playing.

_"Doesn't it hurt, doesn't it burn, jealousy"  
"Doesn't grab a hold of you, breaking your heart in two"  
"Jealously, jealously, jealously"_

"Oops sorry my app is on" Cassie laughed lightly as she pulled out her phone and turned the sound down. After putting her phone back in her purse, she wrote down something quickly in her notebook.

"Cassie, you aren't using this for a story are you?" Zayn asked, raising his eyebrow. Cassie looked pretty much everywhere but at him,

"Pfft....wha....no way" She managed to get out as Zayn kept giving her his "tell me the truth look". Slumping in her chair she exhaled,

"Only a few minor details for a fic, it's nothing major. Just a college based AU and they have trouble figuring out they have feelings for each and stuff" she explained, Zayn nodding, but still felt weird about it.

"Who would want to read a story about me and Liam?" he asked as she shook her head,

"Not you and Liam. Mail and Nyaz and tons of people would....and do" Cassie cleared up. Zayn wasn't sure what to say but to each their own.

"Anyway, are you going to be okay with working with him later?" Cassie asked, changing the subject as he shrugged.

"Hopefully, we need to finish it up because it's due on Thursday" Zayn replied as he crumpled his paper bag up. Cassie nodded,

"Zayn....I'm really sorry he's treating you this way" she offered softly as Zayn smiled.

"Thanks Cassie, that means a lot" he smiled back, feeling a little better knowing he wasn't totally alone in all this, but also feeling guilty that she was involved. Cassie waved his comment off,

"Like you even need to thank me" she joked as Zayn laughed lightly in return. Cassie finished her own lunch as Zayn looked at his phone. He had texted Liam at least three times to let him know where he was but heard nothing in return.

"Maybe he doesn't even care" Zayn thought. Wondering if Keith was making himself out to be a victim and gotten Liam all upset with him now. Checking the time, it was getting late and he needed to head over to the lounge to meet them. Standing up to leave Cassie waved him off,

"Try to keep a level head, I'll see you on Thursday" she offered, Zayn nodding and waving back. He inhaled as he turned the corner.

"Alright let's do this" he said, hoping that this could be done quickly and without  _too_ many issues.

      
     
    

 

       Liam and Keith crossed the bridge over to Hubber and he was anxious to see Zayn. He needed to tell him his phone had died,  just in case he texted or called or something.

"So we really need to finish up today, since it's due on Thursday" Liam stated as Keith nodded,

"You and Zayn can keep working even after I go to class. Just let me know what slides are mine" Liam added as Keith nodded again. Keith entered the lounge first, Liam a step behind. Zayn was already sitting at a computer near the window. Liam let out a small breath of relief as he looked up at them. Liam quickly walked over to him,

"Zayn...my phone died and I couldn't get a hold of you...Are you okay?" Liam asked, sounding more worried than he wanted to let on. Zayn sorta looked away,

"I...had to help Cassie with something but I guess that means my texts weren't received then" he said. Liam went to say something but was cut off by Zayn,

"Don't worry about it" he said lowly, almost like he didn't believe it himself. Liam felt a pang in his chest, what an awful thing to say. Of course he worries...he worries because he cares, caring and worrying are two sides to the same coin. 

"Zayn come on, don't say that..." Liam started but was stopped again, this time by Keith,

"Let's stop chatting and get to work" he stated, Liam sighed, he wasn't letting this go yet but they did have work to do. Sitting next to Zayn, he pulled out his notebook and flipped to his notes.

"Okay so we figured at least nine slides to aid us in our presentation" Liam explained as Zayn nodded, Keith plugged in his USB and opened a file, Zayn moving out of his way.

"Keith and I figured three slides each would be good" Liam pointed out, Zayn looked.... _off_ but Liam didn't know why, maybe he was still hungry or something?

"Yeah sounds good" Zayn replied dryly as Keith opened the editor and pulled up a blank slide.

"So the next few are his then?" Keith asked without looking. Liam nodded as Keith got up and moved to let Zayn take over. Liam was glad, Keith seemed to really taken what he said before seriously.

"Do you need help setting things up?" Keith asked Zayn as he shook his head, 

"We used our online sources for the first set of slides so you can focus on the book sources now" Liam offered as Zayn just nodded, still keeping quiet. What's going on with him? Maybe he isn't feeling good or something. Liam felt bad, he didn't want Zayn to think he didn't care by not asking or anything like that. Zayn began typing away as Keith sat down next to Liam,

"We should be all finished and ready for Thursday" Keith stated. The other few students who were in the lounge left, most likely heading to class, Liam checked the computer clock, 

"I still have time" Liam thought leaning over to Zayn,

"So Zayn, Keith and I figured out that we'll break it up like this-"

"Don't I have a say in anything? This is a  _group_ project right?" Zayn interrupted as Liam's eyes got wide, Keith stayed silent as Zayn waited for a response.

"Well yeah, you're right, sorry Z. What is your idea then?" Liam asked, feeling bad that Zayn felt left out, granted he and Keith had been setting all this up without Zayn. So his feelings were validated.

"I think that you need to go first followed by me and then Keith. It wouldn't make sense to have it in the order it is now" Zayn explained as Liam nodded.

"And why not? The way we have it set up is  _fine_ " Keith interjected as Liam looked over to him, Zayn stopped typing to turn to him.

"How does it make sense to go from modern material in the first half, then backtrack to older ideas and methods at the end?" He asked bluntly as Keith exhaled. Liam figured he better step in,

"Actually Keith he has a point, it's not a big deal to change the order. It'll only take a couple minutes to fix" Liam offered, Keith tapped his knee with his fingers a few times before answering,

 "Alright....fine we'll do it  _your_ way" he mumbled. Liam smiled, glad they were able to smooth that over quickly. Zayn began typing again as Keith pulled out his phone, clearly not paying attention. A song starting to play from it.

_"You don't like the way I act, you better face the facts"_  
_"This is me, how I like to be. Take it or leave it"_  
_"Take it or leave it, what you get is what you see"_  
_"Get of my case, you better keep in mind"_  
_"This is how I like to be, take or leave it"_

Liam was helping Zayn change things around to better suit the new order, in hindsight this did make a lot more sense then the way it was set up before.

"What were we thinking before?" Liam thought as his hand brushed Zayn's for at least the third or fourth time....not that he minded or anything. Though he was starting to think Zayn thought he was doing it on purpose, but that wasn't really a negative either right? Zayn would smirk when it happened, as if he knew too but Liam was kinda glad he did.

"Not now Liam, focus on your work" he thought as he felt someone tap his shoulder,

"Class Tiger?" Keith asked jokingly as Liam looked down at the clock,

"Oh man yeah, I'm gonna be late" he said, grabbing his bag and moving to the door.

"I'll meet you two back here after class" Liam offered as he left. Walking briskly to the Main Building Liam had a funny feeling in his stomach but it was probably nothing,

"Yeah it'll be fine.....won't it?" he thought crossing the bridge.

      
     
     

 

     Zayn felt beyond awkward sitting here alone with Keith. 

"Why doesn't he leave or something? He isn't even doing anything to help" Zayn thought, glancing over to find Keith still on his phone. Rolling his eyes, he went back to his work. It was taking longer than he figured it would, since he had to pretty much fight to get the order changed. He and Liam finished changing the order before he had to go to class, so now all that was left was to type up his slides and then he was done.

"Now don't go adding a bunch of  _stupid_ animations or too much visual junk" Keith stated as Zayn rolled his eyes,

"You have a ton on your slides, wouldn't be fair to leave me out" he retorted as Keith leaned back in his chair again. He mumbled something under his breath but Zayn could really care less. 

"Two down, one to go" Zayn thought as he heard the door to the lounge open, Liam already? Wasn't it too early?

"Oh hi Zayn, missed you at lunch today" Val greeted in her usual bouncy tone.

"Had to help my friend with a paper" Zayn replied, he had no real reason to be rude to her. She didn't really do anything wrong and on top of it he felt sorta bad for her too. Val sidestepped the chairs and decided to take a seat on Keith's lap instead. Zayn had to stop himself from rolling his eyes so hard it would cause them to fall out. Keith stayed silent as she "got more comfortable", Zayn didn't want to look....for a number of reasons but she was getting really comfortable and it seemed like Keith didn't care at all, one way or the other.

"So how is the project coming along?" Val asked,

"Great, after he's done we're all finished" Keith responded as Val nodded. Zayn kept working on his slides, no point in getting caught up in a conversation that didn't include him anyway. Time passed and Zayn was picking out important information to put on his slide, can't make it too long or it defeats the purpose. Val and Keith were chatting, about baseball or something, he couldn't tell. Val had her arm slung around his shoulders and was practically talking right in his ear. Zayn began typing again, hoping he could finish fast and just leave. Putting the finishing touches on the third slide, he was nearly done. Checking the time Zayn was surprised, Liam should be here in a few minutes.

"This actually worked out well...sort of" Zayn thought as Val was giggling at something Keith had said. He pulled put his own USB and put it into the computer. 

"Woah,  _what_ are you doing?" Keith suddenly asked as Zayn looked over at him,

"Saving it, what else" he commented plainly, Keith made a face.

"It's saved on  _my_ USB" he shot at him,

"Yeah I know and having a backup won't kill anybody" Zayn retorted,

"Keith calm down, it's fine" Val interjected, clearly thrown off at his behavior. Keith stopped talking and leaned back again, his face saying more than enough. The door opened again and Zayn looked over to see Liam walk in, his usual smile on his lips.

"Hey Z, finish up?" Liam asked before looking over to Keith and Val, his smile didn't last long after that, maybe because he saw Keith wasn't actually doing anything to help. Not that Zayn wanted his help anyway.

"Oh...Val, sorry I didn't see you" Liam offered as she smiled in return,

"It's fine Liam, just chatting away here" Val laughed, kissing Kieth on the cheek. Zayn was putting his things away and could tell Liam was ready to leave himself.

 "You..ready to go?" Liam asked as Zayn nodded, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"See you tomorrow Keith" Liam said lowly as Keith smiled and waved, Liam and Zayn left the lounge, neither of them saying much as they walked. After turning the corner and heading down a flight of stairs Liam stopped.

"Zayn....are you okay?" Liam asked, readjusting his bag. Zayn looked at him with a confused expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" he asked back, Liam looked down, then back at him.

 "I'm sorry my phone died, I...was really worried Z. I was all ready to run around and look for you" He admitted, Zayn's face warming up a bit.

 "It's not your fault Liam, you didn't  _make_ your phone die. I should've told you before I left. If anyone should apologize it's me, so, I'm sorry too" he replied, feeling bad that Liam was unknowingly caught up in his problems with Keith. Liam smiled at him, stepping closer and rubbing Zayn's arm gently.

 "Let's head on home" Liam said, heading to the nearest door.

"Sounds good to me" Zayn replied, wanting this moment to beat out all the time he had to spend with Keith, with how rude he was. Shoving his hands into his pockets he winced a bit, his hand was still sore and would most likely bruise heavily over the next few days. How was he supposed to explain this?

"I'll come up with something" Zayn thought, walking behind Liam into the cold.

 

     
     

      Stopping at a red light, Liam felt rather foolish for worrying about Keith and Zayn. It didn't seem like they had any problems, so maybe things were really taking a good turn now. He was glad they had that talk after class, he would have done it sooner if he knew it'd work so well.

"Li are you okay? You're pretty quiet" Zayn asked, 

"Yeah babe, I'm okay. Sorry just being too intense" Liam joked, Zayn chuckling. The light turned green, Liam pulling down a different street than usual. Zayn looked around as Liam pulled into a drive through coffee shop.

"Liam what are you doing?" Zayn questioned as Liam laughed a little,

"Well I thought maybe today you'd like to come over and we can take a gander at those comics" he said slyly as Zayn chuckled.

"And coffee will sway me?" he joked as Liam shook his head,

"Coffee? Perish the thought"  Liam said dramatically as they pulled up to the box.

"HELLO, HOW MAY I HELP YOU!" The voice pretty much yelled at Liam, who in turn recoiled a bit, Zayn trying not to laugh to loudly.

"Um yes, I'd like two medium hot chocolate's please" Liam stated, hoping Zayn would happy with this.

"THAT'LL BE 4.95. PLEASE PULL UP TO THE WINDOW!" the voice replied loudly as Liam pulled up. He didn't want to say anything until they left the drive through, he didn't want to make the person to feel bad or anything like that, some people just talk loud. Liam grabbed his cash as the window opened to reveal a short girl.

"That's 4.95 please" she asked normally, almost quietly. Liam was shocked, was  _she_ the one yelling before? He handed over his money and waited for the drinks. The window opened again,

"Here you are, have a nice day" the girl said handing Liam the two cups, Liam then handing them to Zayn to put in his cup holder. Driving away Liam let out a loud laugh,

"Was that her yelling? I'm so confused" he laughed as Zayn laughed along.

"Maybe the box is broken or set way too loud?" he added as Liam shrugged, it was too weird but funny at the same time. Zayn touched the side of his cup and pulled his hand back,

"Careful, it's always super hot" Liam stated as Zayn nodded, shaking his hand like it was burning up.

"When we get to my place we can put them in mugs" Liam added, Zayn was silent.

"I'll pay you back when we get to my house Li" he spoke as Liam shook his head,

"Zayn it's fine, it wasn't like it cost me an arm and a leg or anything. It's a fun treat" Liam explained as Zayn nodded in response. Liam chuckled as they headed back to his house. it seemed they could both use a pick me up and Liam had a habit...of semi spoiling Zayn but that's beside the point...right? Zayn leaned forward and turned the knob on the radio, a song just ended and new one began to play. A lively beat playing, it certainly caught Liam's attention.

_"Who is he kissing, is it me or is he in love with a fantasy"_   
_"Who is he kissing, wish I knew, who is he kissing when he looks into my eyes"_   
_"Whoooa, who is he kissing, does he see someone else when he looks my way"_   
_"Does he want another love, what role should I play"_   
_"Who is he kissing, who is he kissing, who he is kissing"_   
_"WHO"_

Liam felt that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as the song played on, it reminding him about Keith and Zayn and how he felt about everything going on at the moment. Was punching the radio an option? Zayn wasn't saying anything about it either and Liam wondered if he felt weird about it too. The song seemed to drag out but it was probably just how Liam was feeling right now. Zayn turned the volume down again before it finished and just looked out the window.

"So how was class?" he asked, turning back to face Liam.

"Not bad, usual stuff notes, lectures you know" Liam listed off in a funny voice, Zayn laughing.

"How was the rest of the PowerPoint?" Liam asked, realizing he hadn't before. Zayn shifted in his seat a bit,

"It was fine. I finished it and we will be all ready for Thursday" he said, not adding much detail. Liam nodded, glad the project was done. Things hadn't gone the way he hoped but after the talk he had with both Keith and Zayn, it should be better now.....right?

"Good, I'm happy it all worked out babe" Liam commented, feeling relieved. Turning onto his street Liam was glad to be home and also glad Zayn decided to spend a bit more time with him today.

"Alright here we are" Liam joked as Zayn took the cups for Liam, he took Zayn's bag in return and both headed inside.

      
      
    

 

 

     Zayn took a sip of his hot chocolate, Liam was right it did taste better in a mug. Liam had a small tray with snacks on the floor, as they read the first comic together. Propped up against Liam's bed they were semi cuddling, not that either seemed to mind, it was easier to read this way and Zayn was a bit chilly.

"Oh man, I didn't think he was going to get back up that cliff for at least another chapter" Liam joked as he flipped the page,

"What? The whole book would have been him hanging there, having dramatic internal dialogue" Zayn laughed as Liam grinned. Apparently Corporal England was rescued by his ally Copper Man, who then told him of the peril being faced at Revengers Tower.

"Wait, how did he end up on that cliff?" Zayn asked, it had a been a while since he and Liam sat down like this to read comics together. Liam was quiet for a bit, Zayn taking another sip of his drink.

"Oh...oh I think it was Purple Skeleton....maybe" Liam said as Zayn chuckled a bit.

"You can get the other issue from your shelf" he pointed out as Liam sighed,

"Nah, I'm too comfy here" Liam stated as Zayn's heart skipped a beat. He nodded, without saying anything.

"How is you're hot coca?" Liam asked putting the book down,

"Oh it's great, thanks again Li" Zayn said happily as he saw Liam shiver a bit.

"Hey are you okay?" Zayn asked,

"Guess I'm still a bit chilly from being outside" Liam admitted. Zayn looked around and grabbed a nearby blanket off Liam's bed and covered them both up in it. Zayn scooted closer to Liam and snuggled into his side.

"Thanks babe" Liam grinned as Zayn tried not to blush, Liam grabbed the book again and opened to where they left off. Zayn felt a lot more comfortable that's for sure, hoping Liam did too, suddenly Zayn felt Liam put his head on his shoulder. Zayn's heart sped up slightly, all he could think about was what Cassie said about them flirting all the time. Was...was that really how it was? Were they flirting right now?

 "Just focus on the book" he told himself, Liam reading the current page. Zayn laughed at something he read as Liam turned the page.

"What?! I did  _not_ see that coming" Liam commented as Zayn nodded.

"When did she get cloned?" he asked, flipping back a few pages,

"Clearly between pages eighteen and nineteen" Liam joked as Zayn chuckled. Liam was always making him laugh, he could be so silly sometimes but Zayn wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh a wise guy huh?" Zayn said in a funny voice as Liam looked up at him and smiled. They were so close together, oh man, his eyes and his lips.....Zayn wanted to do nothing more than kiss him...a lot.

"Well what if I  _am_ a wise guy?" Liam asked coyly as Zayn grinned a bit.

"I don't know Li, maybe I'd have to......" Zayn trailed off as Liam sat there, totally unsuspecting. Zayn lunged his hands at Liam's side and began tickling him. Liam pretty much fell over trying to get away from him, the blanket now cast aside.

"AHH ZAYN NO STOP!" Liam laughed loudly as Zayn laughed too. Liam rolled over and managed to grab Zayn's hands with his one hand and hold them above Zayn's head.

"No fair Li" He whined, unable to move his arms, Liam clearly stronger than him. Liam's eyes had a glint to them and Zayn had a bad feeling about this.

"Liam no" Zayn commanded as Liam shook his head,

"Fair is  _fair_ Zayn" he said coyly as he assaulted Zayn's sides with his free hand. Zayn squirmed away and climbed onto Liam's bed, a mess a laughter, Liam however, did not let up. Following him up onto the bed, he kept at it. Laughing as much as Zayn.

"...Liam no....I give!" he managed to get out, giving up. Liam had a triumphant look on his face as he hovered over Zayn, who was trying to catch his breath.

"So what do I win?" Liam asked as Zayn jokingly rolled his eyes,

"You just got lucky Payne" he stated as Liam looked a little downcast. Zayn felt bad, he didn't want to sound like a sore loser or anything. Zayn grabbed Liam's waist and pulled him down next to him.

"I guess you get a victory hug" Zayn said, hoping this wouldn't cross a line or anything, they hugged all the time...so it wasn't too out of place. Liam put his arms around Zayn's shoulders and pulled him close.

"I need to win things more often" Liam commented as Zayn laughed into his chest. They stayed like that for a bit, it was quiet but nice,

"We...didn't spill anything did we?" Liam asked as he craned his neck to look on the floor.

"I don't think so" Zayn added as Liam nodded,

"Good I don't want to get anything messed up...or yelled at" He commented. Zayn chuckled as he moved closer to Liam, hoping this feeling in his chest could last.

 

      
    

 

     Liam held onto Zayn lightly after there little tickle fight. His heart was beating so fast and he knew Zayn could hear it, since he head on was resting on his chest.

"That's a bit embarrassing" Liam thought as he looked back at the comic book still on the floor. 

"Oh man, we didn't finish the comic yet" Liam said as he let go of Zayn, Liam hoping they could read....like how they were. Zayn sat up too, looking put off. Liam grabbed the comic and moved back and looked at Zayn,

"Where are you going?" Liam asked as Zayn seemed to be at a loss for words. Liam felt stupid....of course Zayn would move, why wouldn't he? Liam thoughts quickly became negative,  Zayn doesn't want to sit and cuddle with him all the time. Would he rather cuddle with someone else?

"I thought we could....like..you know" Liam mumbled out, not sure how to put it, but by the look on Zayn's face he understood and smiled. Zayn laid back down again and was joined by Liam and the comic, this was far better than sitting on the floor. He felt Zayn cuddle into him again, Liam not wasting anytime in pulling him closer, Zayn letting out a content breath, or at least that's how it sounded. The comic only had a few more pages left but Liam made sure to go nice and slow, just to be sure he caught everything.

"Come on, he almost had him!" Zayn said loudly, causing Liam to jump a bit,

"Oops, sorry" he added sheepishly as Liam laughed, knowing how into these Zayn got, though he could too, so it wasn't like he didn't get it. The last page was Corporal England getting ready to face his long time foe, Purple Skeleton.

"Oh man this will be good" Liam said closing the comic as Zayn nodded.

"Unless, they drag it out for like five issues and keep jumping around from person to person" Zayn interjected as Liam sighed,

"Can't let that go huh?" Liam joked as Zayn firmly shook his head. He was referring to another comic they read "The Bulk". He had a fight that not only lasted five issues but they would keep jumping from person to person and had almost three other stories going. It got to be really confusing. Zayn had that "I'm right and you know it" look on his face and Liam couldn't help but agree.

 "You wanna keep reading?" Liam asked as Zayn shook his head,

"I want a bit of a wait, keep the suspense going" he admitted as Liam nodded. Liam put his arm around Zayn's shoulders as Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's waist.

"Maybe in three days? Maybe you could stay the night on Friday? Maybe we could order in...or go out?" Liam listed off as Zayn looked up at him,

" _Maybe_ " He replied coyly as Liam rolled his eyes.

"You're awful Malik" Liam chuckled as Zayn winked at him,

"Well, only with you Payne" he sighed happily.

"Seriously though, I'd have to ask" Zayn stated as Liam nodded, it's nice...just holding Zayn like this. It was him and Zayn and no one else. No worries or issues either, just comfortable, secure, beautiful, soft Zayn.

"Can you believe that we have one week till break?" Zayn spoke. Breaking Liam's ever growing list of his favorite Zayn traits.

"I know. You, me, the mall trip with Lou and Haz...my dad coming back....I can't wait babe" Liam went on, he had been looking forward to this for weeks now. Ever since his mom told him way back when, or at least that's how it felt.

"It's been a long time since your dad's been home huh?" Zayn asked as he nodded silently,

"Almost half a year. They keep him  _really_ busy across the pond, as they say" Liam managed to say, he hated admitting it but he missed his dad so much and he never really liked to talk about it. He didn't like worrying his mom or bringing other people down with it. Zayn was always there for him though, the late nights when he'd been.....crying or the really heavy days. His eyes were getting misty and he felt like a little kid or something...he hated when this happened. 

"God, sorry Z" Liam mumbled, wiping his eyes and he felt Zayn's hand cup his cheek, wiping the stray tears away.

"Don't be Li" he smiled as Liam pulled him into a tight hug, Zayn nuzzled into his neck and Liam was already feeling better.

"Thanks babe" Liam mumbled into Zayn's shoulder, hoping Zayn knew how grateful he really was.

"Like you even need to ask" he replied as they held onto each other. Liam never wanted to let go, he only wanted Zayn but....what did  _Zayn_ want?

      
      
    

 

     Wednesday had come and gone, nothing special happened. Other than a fire drill and Zayn having to stand out in the cold for fifteen minutes, but on the bright side his last class was cut short, so that was a plus. It was Thursday now and he and Liam and to a  _much_ lesser extent Keith were heading to Critical Thinking. Zayn wasn't really nervous, presenting wasn't that much of a big deal to him but Liam seemed to be a little on edge.

"You okay Li?" Zayn asked, semi rubbing his shoulder. Liam looked back and smiled as they kept walking.

"Yeah, I just hope we do okay and we don't run into any problems with the PowerPoint or anything" he admitted, Zayn smiled softly at him,

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" he reassured, Liam smiled at him and turned back to start heading up the stairs. Zayn wondered if he totally misread what occurred on Tuesday at Liam's house. The cuddling and hugging and all that. It's not like Liam wasn't receptive to his touch but he seemed....distant or something, maybe it was Keith being around?

"I think I'm going to ask Lou about this later if I get the chance" Zayn thought as he passed a group of students on the stairs, getting cut off from Liam. After the students walked away, Liam was gone and still to a lesser extent Keith.

"Uh where did they go?" Zayn thought, looking around. It's not like they could have gone anywhere else but class. Zayn kept walking, hoping they were already there. Reaching the classroom, he was the first one in, only Ms Foster was there.

"Oh good morning Zayn, how are you?" Ms Foster asked in her usual cheerful tone,

"I'm good, yourself?" Zayn replied, taking his seat.

"I'd be better knowing that more of the class was going to show up" she laughed as Zayn chuckled, moving to his seat. Liam and Keith then showed up with about four other students. Liam had a bottle of juice or something in his hands,

"When did he get that?" Zayn thought as Liam sat down next to him.

"Sorry Z, Keith got me this to help my nerves" he commented as Zayn nodded, trying to keep up the charade that he and Keith were "okay", or at least not roll his eyes at the mere mention of him. Other than the four students, they were the only ones in class. Come to think of it, English was the same way today. Keith turned around in his chair to talk to Liam,

"Looks like  _some_ people missed the deadline" he stated, Liam nodded but looked more relived than a few minutes ago. Ms Foster stood up and looked around.

"Guess who's going today?" she joked as the small group of students laughed, Keith raised his hand

"We'll go first, if that's okay with you" he stated, Kaitlyn turned back to face him.

"By all means" she gestured as Ms Foster nodded. 

"Alright, get set up and then you have the floor" she commented, moving to sit at a desk. The three headed to the front of the room as Keith pulled out his USB,

"Wait, do you have the new order?" Zayn asked, Keith stopping,

"We can work around it" he whispered as Zayn shook his head and pulled out his own USB. Keith rolled his eyes and backed up, allowing Zayn to take over. He mumbled something under his breath but Zayn couldn't make it out. Opening their PowerPoint, Keith and Liam, who didn't look happy about moving, went to the opposite side of the "GeniusBoard" leaving Zayn at the computer.

"Surprise, surprise" he thought calling up the first slide.

      
      
    

 

     The presentation went better than Zayn had expected, expect for the fact that Keith kept adding his own "information" during Zayn's slides. It was really rude for him to be interjecting every five minutes and it was hard for Zayn to keep finding his place over and over.

"Can he  _be_ anymore of a jerk?" he thought as the second group was halfway through their own presentation. On the plus side, Liam did great and Ms Foster seemed impressed as well. Zayn felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out.

 

**Li: Sorry Keith kept doing that babe you did great :)**

 

Zayn looked over at Liam who had a "I feel bad" smile on his face, Zayn shrugged as Liam patted his thigh. Zayn patted Liam's hand and hopefully didn't hold on too long, despite the fact that he'd rather just hold it in general.

"That's pretty much everything" Kaitlyn finished as Ms Foster scribbled down a few more things in her book.

"Good job and thank you, that was well done" Ms Foster commented as the other group headed back to there seats. Ms Foster looked at the clock, it was about twenty five minutes until class was officially over.

"First, I want to say thank you to those who showed up today. Also good job, both groups did very well" Ms Foster began, Zayn hoping this was going where he thought it was.

"I don't have anything else planned for today but I wanted to ask who dorms here? Or knows if anyone else in class that dorms here?" Three students raised there hands. Kaitlyn listed off a few other students she knew that stayed on campus, bringing the number up to eight.

 "Okay, I think I'll cancel class next Thursday because of break the following week. I figured most of the dorm students will be gone anyway" Ms Foster concluded as the other students began leaving. Zayn grabbed his bag but Liam was moving kinda slow.

"We can stay here for a bit, not like we have another class or anything" Liam offered as Zayn shrugged, he was right and it was a bit early for lunch. Keith spun his chair around to face Liam,

"Good job Tiger, I knew you could do it" he grinned and Zayn wanted to scoff loudly, wondering if he was  _actually_ sincere about it or not.

"Don't forget about Zayn. he gave us a solid foundation to work off of. And he fixed our order, we'd be lost without him" Liam added happily as Keith glanced in Zayn's direction.

"Of course, I just wasn't  _finished_ yet" Keith said lowly as he "jokingly" slapped Zayn's hand. Pain shot up through his arm, that was his bad hand and it was still painful. Zayn had to do everything not to wince or yell out in pain.

"Yeah, sure" Zayn mumbled out, his other hand pretty much breaking the table as he held on to it. Liam was giving him a look but didn't say anything. Zayn was glad he didn't, he still couldn't talk yet, the pain subsiding very slowly.

"Can you believe it? No class next week" Keith chirped as Liam nodded,

"I know, too bad I still have my other class otherwise we could leave early" he said, nudging Zayn's arm, Keith laughed.

"Oh man and here I thought we could work out for an extra long time that day" he joked, Liam shrugged in return, Zayn stayed quiet.

"I hope we're still able to work out together next semester" Keith added as Liam's expression changed, Zayn's stomach churning in response. He was beginning to think Keith would be around forever, 

 " _That's_ a scary thought" Zayn thought.

"Well, it does depend on how are classes are set up. If we have a long enough break and all that but I'm sure we can figure something out. Guess time will tell" Liam commented and at this point Zayn felt like he wasn't even in the room anymore.

"I'll hold you to that Tiger" Keith stated with an expression that made Zayn uncomfortable.

"Doesn't he have a whole team to work out with? Why does he  _need_ Liam so badly?" Zayn thought sourly, he wanted to leave but how would that help? It would be like the haunted house all over again and that was something he never wanted to re-live. For more than one reason.

"I don't know about you two but I'm getting hungry" Liam stated as he stood up, Zayn grabbing his own bag.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and Keith will have to leave for lunch or something" he thought lowly as they left the classroom, still hoping his hand would stop hurting.

       
       
    

      Liam and Zayn met up with Cassie in the Cafeteria building, turns out Keith had a team meeting today and if he hadn't run into his teammate he would have forgotten. Not that Liam minded eating with just Zayn and Cassie and Val was MIA too, so there was that.

"Wow, I hate public speaking. I always get really nervous and can't manage my thoughts" Cassie commented as Liam snapped back to the conversation. Zayn smiled, almost proudly,

"You should have seen Liam, went about it like a  _pro_ " he stated happily, Liam was trying not to blush but Zayn was giving him a lot of credit and felt like he didn't do anymore than Zayn or Keith. Cassie was chuckling lightly as Zayn ate his lunch,

"What's so funny?" Liam asked jokingly as Cassie shook her head.

"Nothing, forget about it" she sighed happily. Liam eyed her in a funny way that made her laugh as he ate more of his own lunch.

"So we're doing our Math homework during break right?" Cassie asked Zayn as he nodded. He turned to Liam,

"Wanna join us Li? It would help to have someone check our work over" he suggested,  Liam wanted to say yes but he was still supposed to meet Keith and work out with him, he couldn't just cancel...could he?

"Sorry Z, still meeting Keith" Liam replied sheepishly as Zayn's face fell.

"Oh yeah right" he replied, clearly put off, Liam was about to speak up when his phone went off, He pulled it out to see a text from Keith.

 

**Keith(Slugger): Srry Liam, have to take care of something, can't make working out today**

 

"Oh, actually forget what I said. Turns out Keith needs to do something else, so working out is out" Liam said, Zayn's face breaking into a smile.

 "So about that Math homework" he joked as Liam couldn't help but laugh

"I'll be glad to help" he said, Cassie laughed a little as she ate her lunch.

"You two, I swear" she sighed as Liam was wondering what else Keith had to do and why it caused him to miss working out.

"Maybe something with Val or something?" Liam thought, not really sure why he cared or why it mattered, he got busy so what. The three continued to eat and chat but Liam's mind was now split between here and what Keith was doing. He honestly felt a bit odd worrying so much, maybe not worry per say but more curiosity? Though he was going to be with Zayn....and Cassie so it wasn't like he was stuck somewhere by himself and it's not like Keith wouldn't fill him in on it later either. Though...did he really want to know? A few past experiences told him no.

"Li....Liam?" Zayn asked as Liam focused back on him,

"Yes I am here" he answered as Zayn chuckled,

"Yeah I know and what do you think?" Zayn asked as Liam drew a blank. Zayn sighed again,

"About our presentation grade" he repeated for him. Liam made an "Oh" face and thought about it for a bit.

"In all honesty, I wouldn't doubt if we'd at  _least_ get a 90%" Liam stated as Zayn nodded,

"I mean we had all the sources and such and we followed the directions too, so we should be all right" he finished. Zayn took a sip of his drink and looked at Liam with a very serious face,

"Why not 100%?" Zayn asked bluntly as Liam couldn't help but laugh, knowing that he was fooling around.

"Alright fine, why not 110% or even 200%?" Liam asked back as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see Ms Foster,

"Because that wouldn't show up in the grading program" she commented with a serious tone, Liam's face must of been either pale white or beet red, he wasn't sure which but Ms Foster must have gotten a kick out of it.

"Don't worry, I'm only kidding. You two did fine" Ms Foster laughed before walking away, still laughing to herself.  Zayn and Cassie were trying to not laugh too loudly as Liam turned back around.

"Why didn't you  _tell_ me!" Liam blurted out as they two began laughing, He crossed his arms and waited for Zayn to respond.

"I...I didn't see her till she was right there" Zayn managed to get out between laughs as Liam shook his head.

"Uh-huh" he said, hoping his embarrassment would fade away in a few minutes, Zayn and Cassie still laughing to themselves.

"You better watch out Z" Liam added, Zayn put his hands up,

"Hey, Cassie laughed  _too_ " he added.

"Hey" she interjected, now it was Liam's turn to laugh. Other students probably wondering why they were all laughing so much.

 

      
    

 

     "So you carry the four right?" Cassie asked as Liam nodded. After the embarrassing lunch incident, the three headed to Hubber and got started on their Math homework right away. Liam looked over to Zayn who was punching some numbers into his calculator, clearly caught up in his own work.

"Need any help Z?" Liam asked as Zayn made a face at his paper,

"Yes please" he said lowly, seemingly frustrated. Liam nodded as he looked over Zayn's work.

"Okay...oh alright, you just made that a negative by accident" he pointed out as Zayn sighed and mumbled "stupid" under his breath. Liam felt bad, Zayn was by no means stupid.

"Zayn come on, no you  _aren't_. It's only a little mistake" Liam replied softly as Zayn took his paper back to change it. Cassie's phone began to ring as she seemed thrown off by it,

"Weird, sorry guys let me see who this is" Cassie said as she spun her chair around to answer her phone.

"Hello?....Oh it's you....what?... _New_ evidence?.....I thought we were going to close the case...alright...alright, I'll see you on Monday" she said, seemingly replying to whoever was talking. Cassie let out a breath as she spun her chair back around. Liam had no idea what was going on but he felt weird just asking outright.

"Sorry, school stuff" Cassie laughed as Zayn seemed unfazed by what happened. Cassie slid her paper to Liam to have him check it over. He read over the problems and looked at her work.

"Alright Cassie, fix numbers four and thirteen and you're good" Liam smiled as Cassie looked really happy,  
Oh it' like a dream" she joked as a song started playing out of nowhere.

_"Like a dream, that is coming true"  
"Like a dream,  I will lead you too a place you've never seen before"  
"Like a dream-_

"Oops, sorry my app again" Cassie said as Liam was even more confused at that than her phone call. Zayn lightly poked Liam with his pencil,

"It's called "High Fiver" when you say the title of a Five Directions song, it plays it" he explained as Liam nodded, Cassie grinned.

"That's pretty cool actually" Liam admitted as she laughed.

"Zayn said the same thing when I showed him" she admitted, Zayn turned away as Liam looked over at him.

"He's so cute" Liam thought as everyone got back to work. Liam glanced at his phone, he was checking the time but more or less seeing if Keith had texted him. He couldn't and didn't want to bail on Zayn and Cassie now, so if Keith wanted him he'd have to wait for tomorrow or something. Maybe it was an extra team meeting? He really had no idea.

 "Liam? Can you check this?" Zayn asked, breaking Liam's train of thought,

"Oh yeah sure babe" he replied. Totally forgetting that Cassie was sitting right there as he called Zayn babe, though it wasn't like it was the first time she's head him say it.  Liam jokingly slapped Zayn's arm a few times,

" _Ow_ , Liam what?" Zayn asked rubbing his arm as Liam looked at him with a big smile on his face.

"Z you got them all right!" Liam exclaimed, Zayn just sat there, clearly not believing it. He took his paper back and looked from it to Liam,

"You're going to be a Math genius in no time" Liam stated proudly as he patted Zayn's hand, only to have him recoil in obvious pain.

"Wow....guess that answers that" Liam thought negatively, apparently the mere touch made Zayn feel discomfort. Which was weird considering they spent so much time the other day cuddling. Zayn lightly rubbed his knuckles,

"Sor...sorry Li. I hurt my hand pretty bad the other day" he mumbled as Liam's eyes grew wide. When did this happen? Why didn't Zayn let him know about it? Liam went to take his hand but he moved away again.

"Zayn stop. Come on let me look" Liam said, first sternly then ending softly. Zayn didn't move,

"It's fine....just bruised" he mumbled again. Liam reached out to gently take his hand.

"This is  _way_ worse than just a bruise" Liam thought, looking it over as Zayn winced a bit, what kinda of accident was this? If any at all, Liam wasn't so sure.

"Do your parents know?" Liam asked as Zayn nodded,

"Yeah, nothings broken" he replied, not looking at Liam, almost embarrassed. Liam sighed, he knew Zayn could be a bit of a handful when he got angry and this wouldn't be the first time he had punched something. Liam cupped Zayn's hand, running his thumb over it gently, careful not to hit the bruised part. He felt Zayn relax,

"Man babe, what am I going to do with you?" Liam asked lightly as Zayn shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Liam" he said....just like the other day, same unbelieving tone and everything. Liam actually felt a little angry hearing him say that. 

"Yeah right, look I've gotta go to class. Meet you later" Liam stated quickly, standing up and and grabbing his bag.

"Thanks for the help Liam" Cassie smiled as Liam smiled back and left. He walked down the hall,

"Is that what he wants? For me  _not_ to care...but  _why_?" Liam questioned, feeling hurt by Zayn saying that, for the second time no less.

"He's just being stubborn that's all" Liam mumbled, heading to class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is quite a long fic and I'm wondering if I should double upload? 2 chapters a time instead of one?  
> I know the chapters can get long too and I don't want to overload you, it's supposed to fun to read lol.  
> I'm not sure if it would work on my end either so it's just a question at this point.  
> Anyway,  
> What did Keith need to take care of?  
> Is Liam catching onto his nasty attitude?  
> Find out next time!


	19. A Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, having a good weekend?  
> Ready for a new chapter?  
> What twists and turns await us today?  
> Enjoy!  
> (Own nothing, all mistakes are mine)  
> Be sure to comment and like!

 

     Liam glanced over to Keith who was running on the treadmill. It was Friday and Liam with Keith had made plans to work out after there first class, since they missed their normal time yesterday. Zayn, who had his own class, would meet up with Liam when he was finished. Keith still hadn't mentioned anything about the day before or even about the team meeting like he normally would. He was actually more distant than usual, which kinda worried Liam. Thankfully they were the only ones in the weight room. Liam had been concerned that it would be fuller than usual because it was a different time and day. He put down his free weights,

"I kinda wanna ask but am I being nosy?" Liam thought as Keith kept running, not even looking like he was enjoying it. Liam sighed, they were friends right? So asking wasn't too out of place. Liam walked over to stand in front of the treadmill, Keith looking more or less confused by it. Liam made a stop motion with his hands, Keith nodding, or at least that's how it looked. Slowing down to a slow jog and then to a stop Keith got off the treadmill, panting.

"Something.....wrong Tiger?" he asked between breaths as Liam handed him his towel,

"I think I should be asking  _you_ that" he countered as Keith wiped his face. Taking a long gulp of water, Liam waited until Keith walked over to a bench and sat down. Liam following suit.

"The team meeting that's all" Keith mumbled, Liam was still confused,

"You weren't kicked off the team or anything?" he joked, Kieth let out a small laugh.

"No, no nothing like that. Compared to some guys on that team, I'm like a saint" he admitted, sounding a bit too self assured. Liam nodded, he couldn't really disagree though, as far as jocks went Keith was pretty tame. Especially since Liam did meet some of the other members during that meeting, with food.  It was quiet again, Liam nudged Keith's shoulder with his own.

"So?" he asked, starting to get the feeling Keith didn't really want to talk about it,  
"I feel I'm  _not_ good enough" Keith blurted out as Liam now had a slight grasp on this. He waited for him to continue,

"A lot of the other guys seem to have more experience than me and I'm wondering if me getting on the team was a fluke" Keith explained as Liam let out a huff.

"Woah...you never would have been let on if that was the case" he interjected as Keith just kind of shrugged.

"That's why...I spend so much time working out, to make sure I'm ready. A lot of those other guys make it seem like they've been doing pro stuff for years and I don't know if I measure up " Keith went on as Liam nodded.

"Keith look..."he began but was cut off by Keith laughing, Liam a bit taken back.

"Oh man, we're wasting time" he smiled, standing back up again but only to be pulled down by Liam,

"That's not all, is it?" he asked seriously as Keith sighed.

"Can't hide anything from you huh? No, just that we're going to start going to an indoor facility after break" Keith admitted. Liam made a small "oh" sound in response.

"Does this mean you'll be gone a lot?" Liam asked lowly. Keith nodded slightly.

"Not all the time and I'll tell you when I'm going to be gone too" he explained as Liam just nodded. Who was going to work out with him now? Would Zayn want to come and just watch? That would be kinda fun. Keith patted Liam's knee but he let his hand linger far after the pat was done.

"It'll be okay Tiger" Keith smiled,

"I know Slugger" Liam replied giving Keith's hand two quick pats. Before he could move away Keith took Liam's hand into his own, reminding him of the haunted house hallway. Liam's stomach felt odd as they interlaced fingers...again. Was it "they"? Did Liam want  _this_ too? Keith didn't seem bothered at all by this. Liam on the other hand....

"Makes me think of our haunted house adventure" Keith admitted as Liam nodded, his mouth rather dry.

"You feel kinda chilly" Liam added, kinda hoping he'd let go as Keith looked at him.

"Wanna warm me up then?" he asked coyly, Liam didn't know what to do....what did he even mean by that? Keith smiled that cocky grin of his, when he made a bad joke or was right about something. It was something that he used often around Liam and he noticed Keith rarely used it around anyone else.

"Is he flirting with me? Again?......." Liam's thought trailed off as Keith scooted closer to him, almost pressed into his side.

"Uh....Warmer now?" Liam asked, not sure what else to say as Keith chuckled.

"A bit" he said softly, he squeezed Liam's hand, Liam just wishing he'd let go. He wasn't at ease but the longer this went on the more he felt like he was letting it happen on purpose or that Keith felt he was enjoying it. Liam looked at the clock and then stood up, pulling Keith up by the hand too since he was still holding on to it.

"Quitting time Keith" Liam suggested, hoping that he'd take the hint, Keith looked disappointed to say the least.

"We can stay a bit longer right?" Keith asked, walking closer to Liam. Liam shifted his weight as Keith was close now and Liam meant close...he could kiss him if he wanted.

"Wait....he isn't.... Liam thought. He was about to speak up when he heard his name being called.

"Liam?" Zayn asked, standing in the doorway, Keith letting go of his hand and stepping back in one motion. Thankfully Liam's back was facing the door so Zayn couldn't see anything....could he?

"Oh no" Liam thought, his mind churning out horrible scenarios.

 

   
      
   

 

      "I got out of class early and figured I'd meet you here" Zayn commented as he walked over to Liam and to a lesser extent Keith. Liam turned around and smiled,

"I was actually just on my way to meet you...you know after I change" Liam laughed, Zayn felt like he was trying to hide some sort of discomfort, did he hurt himself?

"Actually, since you're here. Why don't you wait a bit so we can finish working out" Keith interjected, moving next to Liam, almost like he owned him or something. Zayn wasn't sure what to say, what did Liam want?

"It's pretty late though, we better just stop for today" Liam commented, Zayn nodding.

 "I'll see you in a bit then" he said, leaving the weight room as Liam went gather the few things on the bench. Walking down the hall, Zayn went to find a place to sit at. Sitting at a empty table, he took his phone out and texted Harry.

**Zayn: You in class?**

**HAz: No why? Need something?**

**Zayn: Can I call you?**

**HAz: Sure :)**

****Zayn hit the call button and let it ring, he only wanted to talk things out,

"What's new Zaynie" Harry asked in his usual happy tone, Zayn chuckled a bit,

 "Well...I wanted to run something by you" He admitted as Harry waited for him to continue.

"Golly gee Linda that was a long story"

"I know Mary but it's been a while" two girls talked as they walked by. Zayn finishing up what had happened over the past few days.

 "Wow....that...all happened" Harry laughed as Zayn suddenly felt guilty for calling him,

"Oh man, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to-" he rambled out.

"Zayn noooo, you're fine. I was only joking" Harry chuckled as Zayn felt a bit better.

"First question: How is your hand?" he asked as Zayn looked at it, almost as if he could show him,

"Still hurts and I have a nasty bruise but nothing is broken" he described. Recalling Cassie chewing him out yesterday over his hand and the fact that he told Liam not to worry about it. That he was being needlessly stubborn over it.

"Good, I don't want you hurting yourself over this. What's-his-face  _isn't_ worth it" Harry stated. Zayn snapping back and nodding in agreement.

"Second question: What does Liam think about all this?" he asked, Zayn was quiet, Liam didn't know because he didn't tell him.

"He doesn't know..what good would it do?" he asked honestly, Liam was so for Keith and Zayn being friends that he couldn't see things from Zayn's point of view. 

"Zaynnnnn you aren't helping by not telling him. This is a legit reason too" Harry groaned, he already knew the face Harry was making.

 "I don't know if he would believe me or not. Keith has a way of twisting words so much, you wouldn't even believe it. Then it's all my fault. Keith know's what he's doing, it's messed up" Zayn replied.

"Okay look. You have Liam have been friendsfor years, way longer than he's known what's-his- name. Zayn, I know he cares about you, he never wants to see you unhappy or upset. He  _goes_ out of his way to make you smile" Harry began as Zayn blushed, thankfully he was alone.

"I know how you feel Zayn and even though you can be a  _very_ jealous boy sometimes, I know this isn't one of them. It's clear that it's the other guy, all the way" Harry added, Zayn rolling his eyes at the comment.

"Jealous? Me? Hardly" he retorted, Harry scoffed,

"We don't have enough time to cover  _all_ your Liam-centric jealously now" Harry laughed as Zayn mumbled to himself.

"Anyway, you'll see that it will be all right. When we all hang out over break you'll see" Harry stated as if it was so simple.

"Yeah, thanks Haz. Sorry to dump this on you" Zayn said lowly as Harry chuckled,

"Zayn come on. What are friends for?" he asked, Zayn knowing he didn't need an answer.

"So are we setting a time for the mall trip or?" he asked, knowing they hadn't made there plans final yet. Harry took a pause,

"Well Lou and I will be leaving around five on Wednesday next week and hopefully the train won't run late and we'll make it by late Thursday afternoon or Friday morning" Harry explained,

"Yeah...we'll wait till you two are home and settled" Zayn laughed as Harry agreed. He knew they'd want some time with family and to relax, which he completely understood. Zayn spotted someone in the distance, it was Liam looking around for him.

"Hey Haz, Liam is back I gotta go, thanks again" Zayn said, waving to Liam.

"No problem Zayn, see you soon" Harry replied before hanging up. Zayn put his phone back into his pocket as Liam approached,

"There you are, ready to go?" he asked happily as Zayn stood up,

"Yeah I am" he joked, feeling a bit better after talking it out with Harry. Both heading to the parking lot.

 

   

 

      Harry sighed as he went back to packing his things for the trip home. Louis was still in class but he had hoped he'd be out early.

"Need this and this and this and oh man couldn't leave without  _this_ " Harry said putting thing after thing into his suitcase. Hearing the door open and Louis' trademark "Class is over I'm so tried" sigh Harry stood up to meet him. Louis shuffled over as Harry pulled him into a big hug.

"Hey there cutie" Harry smiled as he kissed Louis, Louis taking no time in returning it.

"Packing already? It's still a week away" Louis asked putting his bag down as Harry waved his comment off.

"I need time, I have a lot of things" Harry stated in a serious tone as Louis rolled his eyes,

"Boots you mean, you have a lot of  _boots_ " he corrected sitting in a chair, soon joined by Harry sitting on his lap.

"Zayn called me while you were in class" Harry commented as Louis was playing with his hand,

"Really? Everything good?" he asked as Harry shrugged.

"As good as you can be. Falling for your best friend while your best friend is gay but confused and is spending more and more time with a straight jerk that hates you for reasons unknown" Harry commented as Louis nodded,

"Yeah it's actually really upsetting" he admitted, knowing how messed up everything was and the fact that they had to let it play out without getting too involved.

"This almost reminds me of us, back in high school" Harry mused softly as Louis nodded in agreement.

"I was  _so_ convinced you were after what's-his-name and I was..." he stopped, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You were hardcore jealous and did  _anything_ you could to get my attention. Including nearly pushing him over to be my lab partner" Louis laughed, tickling Harry's chin.

"Then I found out he was only a friend and you actually wanted  _me_ " Harry smiled. He leaned down and gave Louis another kiss, that turned into a deeper, longer one than before. After separating Louis had a soft look on his face,

"And I have never regretted that choice" he said with a soft tone. Harry grinned at him, a soft smile that only belonged to Louis.

"I'm lucky to have you" Harry admitted as Louis touched his cheek,

"I'm lucky too....even if you can be a big drama queen" he laughed as Harry scoffed at his boyfriend's clear exaggeration.

"A drama queen? Me? Don't  _even_ get me started" Louis chuckled, Harry knowing that Louis knew it was true. 

"Break will help" Harry suggested, returning to topic,

"Come on Haz, we can't force them to like each other" Louis pointed out as Harry grumbled.

"They already do, what's wrong with a little....push?" he asked, Louis rubbed his forehead, Harry waiting for an answer.

"Let's just see how it goes first okay? We have all week" Louis answered, Harry was...somewhat satisfied with the answer. Louis pulled him down into a cuddle hug, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck.

"Can we just sit for a bit?" Harry asked, not feeling like packing or doing anything else at the moment.

"Yeah we can" Louis mumbled, peppering soft kisses onto Harry's neck. Harry trying not to giggle too much,

"I love you Lou" Harry said softly as Louis looked up at him with a smile.

"I love you too Haz" he grinned as they kissed again, a few moments passed.

"Can we eat actually? I'm starving?" Louis asked, breaking the mood, Harry laughing loudly,

"What? I am" Louis added.

 

    

 

     Liam and Zayn sat on Liam's couch watching the Weather, since nothing else was really on at the moment. Zayn was spending the night and Liam's mom had made plans to get dinner and see a movie with her friends. So it was going to be the two of them pretty much all night.   
"What movie did your mom go see again?" Zayn asked as Liam was trying to remember, a movie trailer began playing on the T.V.

 

_"In a life where one dances on the wind. The trees sway and the sky remains blue, when shadows cross, when four eyes meet and the meet is sweet. Only then will love remain. Starring critically acclaimed actress Marie Merrygold Pumpernickle and for the first time co-staring Bob Bobson XXIIII  
comes a love story for all the ages. "Happening Upon a Crumbcake" now playing._

 

Liam was at a loss for words as was Zayn.

"I...I think that was it actually" Liam mumbled as Zayn broke out into a fit of laughter followed shortly by Liam.

"Is that for real?" he asked, wiping the tears from his eyes, Liam was trying to regain himself as well.

"Apparently so" Liam answered as Zayn chuckled again, Liam knowing this would end up making them both laugh all night. He checked his phone, it was around 6:30 better start making dinner. 

"Well time to start" Liam chirped as he got up from the couch and stood in front of Zayn,

"Time to start what?" Zayn asked as Liam grinned at him.

"I thought it would be fun to make pizzas, instead of ordering in" Liam cleared up, He hoped Zayn was up for it and didn't think it was stupid.....he thought it would be fun to do something like this together. Zayn smiled up at him,

"Yeah that sounds great, I'm no cook though" he chuckled, getting off the couch, Liam couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? Like all the dinners you make at home just  _appear_ out of thin air" he replied sarcastically,  Zayn jokingly rolled his eyes, Liam leading the way to the kitchen.

"We bought dough so no need to make that but we can add the spices to the sauce ourselves and put on what toppings we want too" Liam explained, taking the dough out from the fridge. Zayn took it from him and placed it on the counter along with cheese, pepperoni, peppers and onions and even some spicy chicken. 

"Wow you really have quite a bit" Zayn remarked, looking everything over, Liam rubbed the back of his head.

"Just wanted to be sure we had what you like and stuff" he admitted, Zayn made a giggle like laugh and Liam kinda hoped he was blushing. Was that strange?

"Okay, we'll start with the sauce and we'll go from there" Liam instructed as Zayn nodded, opening the dough bags and grabbing the two pizza pans. Liam was opening the sauce can and poured it into the dish. Zayn threw the bags into the trash can and looked over at him,

"Um...I think we need oil" Liam said, Zayn smirking a bit.

"What's so funny?" Liam asked,

"I didn't know you knew all this, that's all" Zayn commented as Liam's face warmed up.....was it  _that_ obvious? It's not like he spent all week watching internet videos and reading recipes about how to make a really good pizza...or that doing this was kinda romantic.

"Of course that part would stick the most" Liam thought as Zayn walked over to him.

"Li, I was only joking....it's cool that you know. We can make this a new tradition or something" Zayn said softly as Liam nodded, getting the few spices they needed for the sauce.

 "You think we could?" Liam asked, Zayn smiling at him,

 "Yeah...you, me...pizza. What could be better?" he replied, Liam's face warming up.

"Uh...Put these in and then we can get started on the dough" he redirected, handing the spice bottles to Zayn. Liam was glad he didn't think this wasn't a stupid idea. He had been really excited about it all week and he hoped Zayn was enjoying it as much as he was. Zayn was busy spicing up the sauce as Liam got the vegetable oil from the cabinet, walking back to Zayn he stopped.

 "Now we're here with master chef Zayn Malik. Making his world famous pizza sauce. Zayn, what are you adding? Can we at least get a hint?" Liam jokingly asked, holding the oil bottle as if it was a microphone.

 "Well Liam, a little oregano, some basil, pepper and sugar. Makes it, ah bellissmio" Zayn replied dramatically, clearly holding back a laugh. Liam watched him add everything to the sauce.

"Woah, that looks like more than a little" Liam joked as Zayn stirred it all in.

"I like spicy things" he smirked as Liam shook his head,

"All I can think of is you saying that when we had that chili that one time and it was  _"Too hot to eat"_  he explained putting in air quotes as Zayn scoffed.

"Not spice hot...just heat hot" he cleared up, Liam laughed as he took the bowl from Zayn and put it in the microwave.

"Okay now we can knead the dough and when that's warmed up we can starting putting it all together" Liam said as Zayn smiled at him again. Liam put oil on both the pans, Zayn walking over to the counter to handle one of them. 

"I hope it's as easy as it was in that video" Liam thought as Zayn had already gone to work. Liam not wanting to make himself look incapable or anything.

 

    

 

     Zayn was having no trouble kneading the dough that was on the pizza pan in front of him. Liam on the other hand....well he was just flat out punching it now. Zayn was used to this, his mom and dad spent a lot of time teaching Zayn how to cook. Granted he really enjoyed it but he didn't want to hold it over Liam or anything, so he was hesitant to step in. Liam could get kinda stubborn about things sometimes.

"He looks so upset, I need to do something" Zayn thought walking over to Liam,

"Stupid....thing...won't...spread" he grumbled between punches as Zayn put his hands on Liam's to stop him, 

"Li, it's okay, I'll show you" Zayn offered as Liam huffed.

"It looked a lot easier online" he admitted, clearly frustrated over it. Zayn chuckled a little, Liam was so cute sometimes and he didn't even know it. Zayn moved his hands in a circular motion as Liam watched carefully. Zayn looked up at Liam to try it, kneading it, the dough kept snapping back as Liam went around in a circle, Zayn wondering if the dough was cursed or something.

"See?" Liam blurted out,

"Okay okay, hold on Li" he commented. Zayn walked behind Liam and threaded his arms under Liam's and took his hands. He was getting a bit shaky. Would Liam be upset about it? Why was he so nervous though?

"Okay, just follow me now" Zayn said softly as they both kneaded the dough.

"This dough was tougher than mine that's all" he said as he still had his hands over Liam's, the dough spreading easily now. Liam hadn't said anything.....it was making Zayn nervous and feel awkward, like he crossed a line or something. Suddenly he felt Liam lean back a little so maybe it was okay? The dough was almost covering the whole pan and Zayn was resting his cheek on Liam's shoulder now. They were nearly the same height but he may or may have not been standing on his toes to look over Liam's shoulder.

"Look at you, a pizza pro" Zayn joked as Liam laughed,

"Only thanks to you babe" he said softly.

"Any time Li" Zayn replied, rubbing his cheek into Liam's and for a second Liam nuzzled back. Zayn stepped back to wash his hands, followed by Liam. His heart was beating so fast, why couldn't the dough have needed more kneading?

"Wanna listen to the radio?" Liam asked, for some reason acting a little nervous himself, Zayn only nodded as Liam turned the knob on his wall radio. A saxophone was playing a jazzy intro as the singing started,

_"Side by side together, standing tall together"_   
_"Full of pride together, putting it all together"_   
_"We're pushing ahead, dressing it up and putting it all together"_   
_"We're turning it in, cranking it out"_   
_"Side by side together, together"_   
_"Putting it all, putting it all, putting it all together"_

Zayn shook his head, did Five Directions have a song that related to everything? Liam was taking the sauce out of the microwave and put it on the stove top.

"Okay now we spread the sauce and add what we want" Liam said, pulling out a ladle. Wait? A  _whole_ pizza each?

"We each get a whole pizza?" Zayn asked, still semi shocked about it. Liam laughed,

"Yeah, I may steal a few slices from you though" Liam winked as Zayn's made a "Oh really" face, Liam laughing in return. Zayn wasn't sure what to put on. Cheese and pepperoni yeah but the peppers looked good too. 

"Having trouble deciding?" Liam asked putting some spicy chicken in the microwave, 

"Yeah" Zayn replied, pouring sauce onto his pizza, followed by the cheese and pepperoni. Zayn figured he could just put some peppers on, it didn't have to be a huge deal. Throwing a few on one half of his pizza, Liam was busy cutting up his now finished chicken. 

"Want some?" he asked, already chewing a few pieces as Zayn nodded, putting them on the same side as his peppers. Zayn was pretty proud of himself, his pizza looked ready to eat....minus the whole  cooked part. Liam took his pan and put both in the oven,  

"One rack and then another" Liam smiled as Zayn couldn't help but laugh. 

"This was really fun Li" Zayn admitted, as Liam turned around and had the biggest smile on his face.  

"Really?...I mean I didn't think you were enjoying it at all" Liam stated as Zayn walked closer to him. 

"It was and I did. Like I said, new tradition" he said happily, Liam smiled again, 

"Wanna go watch Levada Nevada?" he asked as Zayn let out a gasp, he had totally forgotten. Zayn turned on his heel and walked quickly to the family room, hoping it hadn't already started.  

 "Wait....since when does Liam know when it's on?" he wondered as he sat on the couch, soon joined by Liam. 

 

    

 

     Liam was trying really hard not to make it seem obvious that he wanted to cuddle more with Zayn. His arm was already around his shoulder and Zayn was leaning into his side, so maybe that was all that he would get?

 "Don't force things or be a creep" Liam thought, not wanting to over do it or anything.

"I'm confused that evil woman has been laughing for like four minutes now. Isn't she going to say something?" Liam asked as Zayn shook his head,

"She's new, so I have no idea" he replied, the show went to commercial and Liam had to check dinner.

"I'll be back" he said as Zayn nodded. The oven was doing a good job at warming up the first floor, it was really cold tonight and the thought of a nice warm pizza was making Liam's stomach growl. Opening the oven a crack, it seemed maybe around five more minutes and they could eat. Liam walked back downstairs to find Zayn partly covered up in a blanket,

"Cold Z?" Liam asked, sounding a bit worried

"Only a little" Zayn said, Liam walked over to him.

"Make some room babe" Liam commented as he sat next to Zayn, unfortunately the blanket wasn't big enough for the two of them like this. Liam stopped,

"Can...we like re-arrange?" he asked sheepishly as Zayn nodded, looking a bit sheepish himself. Liam put his back on the armrest and had Zayn...more or less sit on his lap...it was more like sitting between his legs? No matter how Liam thought of it, it came out wrong. Not that Zayn hadn't ever sat on his lap before, or vice-versa, it's not like it was weird for them. Zayn looked a lot more comfortable now, leaning back against Liam's chest. The blanket covering them easily at this point. Liam put his arms around Zayn's waist and pulled him close,

"This is  _much_ better" Liam thought. After they finally settled in together the oven timer went off, Liam groaning in response.

"Of course" He grumbled, Zayn chuckling. Zayn moved to let Liam off the couch, turning off the buzzer and carefully taking the pans out to cool Liam licked his lips.

"Oh man Z, these look great" Liam called to Zayn,

"Can we eat now?" he asked as Liam walked back to the couch and sat behind Zayn again.

"Not yet babe, they need to cool. Don't want another hot heat incident right?" He stated, Zayn chuckled as he rested against Liam. Not that Liam had any objection.

 

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You'll never be able to preform your "Save the Rainforest, Ocean Cleanup, Stop Forest Fires Initiative and Stomp Out Litter Bugs Concert now! Not with your voice sounding like a duck!"_

 

"This show is....different but really good" Liam thought as Zayn was clearly into it.

"Ugh, she is  _so_ jealous" he stated as if it was so obvious. Liam couldn't help but laugh as Zayn looked up at him, with those brown eyes that Liam could get lost in for hours. Why is he so handsome?  
"What's so funny?" He asked as Liam just kinda looked at him,

"You're cute that's all" Liam admitted although it kinda slipped out. Zayn giggled a little and went back to watching his show while Liam was upset that he might have made things awkward. The show ended with Levada Nevada using her duck voice to gather other ducks and help her find a cure all the while adding "Duck Preservation" to her long list of charities.

"I will never get tired of this show" Zayn sighed as Liam smiled down at him, not like he could see it, since he was facing away from him.

"The pizza should be ready to eat now" Liam said, although he wouldn't mind sitting like this all night,

"Good, I'm starving" Zayn commented as he got up first to let Liam up. Both headed to the kitchen and got there food together. Liam walked over to the table and sat down, followed by Zayn.

"Sorry after I spilled that drink on the carpet and got yelled at I'd rather not take any chances" Liam chuckled as Zayn nodded,

"I don't mind eating at the table Li" Zayn laughed as if Liam was being silly or something.

"Well bon appetit then" Liam joked as they began eating. Liam wondered if they lived together would it be like this? Sitting together every night for dinner.....Liam didn't want to sour his mood so he pushed those thoughts away....although, it's not something he'd mind in the least...being with Zayn like that. Living their lives together.

      
   

 

      Zayn was actually pretty happy with how is pizza turned out. The spicy chicken added a nice flavor and the peppers weren't too strong either. Liam was happily munching away at his dinner, clearly liking it too. Zayn hoped it wouldn't be too much to ask to sit on the couch after dinner again....not just sit on it but cuddle again. Zayn was extremely comfortable laying on Liam's chest and he felt Liam was enjoying it too....well he hoped he was.

"This is great Li, I cement my statement about this being our new tradition" Zayn laughed as Liam's eyes lit up,

"Really? Well I second that motion" Liam commented happily. Liam was all about traditions...or well traditions like this. Friendship was really important to him and they had all sorts of traditions set up with Harry and Louis. Zayn couldn't even count how many the two of them alone shared. Zayn never liked to admit it because Liam was the single most amazing person he has ever met in his entire life but he had a hard time making friends. It's not like anything was wrong with him, it was the other people. Bullying him for so many years and never giving him a chance to show just how amazing he is. It infuriated him to be honest, that's why Keith...whatever his game is makes Zayn  _so_ mad. Not that he doesn't want Liam to have friends it's just Keith is so two faced and he can never tell what he is planning on doing.

"I'll never let him hurt Liam....I won't stand for it" Zayn thought as Liam was taking a sip of water.

"Something wrong babe? You look kinda upset" Liam commented as Zayn shook his head,

"Nah I'm fine but.....I think I'm going to steal a slice from you" he laughed, getting up and walking to Liam's pizza.

"Be careful, it's still hot" Liam warned as Zayn waved it off,

"How hot can it really be?" he thought taking a bite. A few moments later a siren was heard nearby.

"Huh, wonder what that's about?" Liam asked as Zayn was drinking a glass of milk,

"Zayn don't drink it so fast. You should be more careful so you don't burn your mouth" He sighed. Zayn was so embarrassed, this was the second time something like this happened. Shouldn't Liam's pizza have been cooler than this? Liam patted his back and sat back down.

"I'm okay now" Zayn stated as he hoped the warm feeling on his face was from the food, dinner ended soon after that. His stomach not really feeling like it could take much more anyway.

"You wanna take your pizza home tomorrow?" Liam asked as Zayn helped dry the dishes,

"Yeah thanks" He replied, not finding some leftovers. Liam wrapped it up and put it in the fridge as Zayn put the plates away. 

"Okay, now how about we finish those comics?" Liam grinned as Zayn smiled,

"Heck yeah" He stated as he walked to the family room, Liam getting them from his bedroom. Zayn grabbed the blanket and sat on the couch, waiting for Liam.

"Alright make some room Z" Liam joked as Zayn scooted over for him, granted there was the whole couch but they always sat close together, even if there was ample room. Zayn took no time to lean into Liam, the blanket barely covering the two of them but it wasn't good to lay around right after a meal. They picked up where they left off, Corporal England facing off against Purple Skeleton. Liam turned the page only for them to jump back to Revengers HQ.

"WHAT!" Zayn blurted out as Liam began laughing, he knew this was going to happen, always with the jumping.

"Oh man, what are the odds? Don't worry babe, we still have another issue after this" Liam stated, Zayn figuring he was trying to calm him down.

"Yeah yeah, let's keep going" he mumbled. The rest of the issue was pretty good, although Zayn was still mad about the skipped fight or whatever. Liam shivered a bit as he closed the comic,

"You want the blanket Li?" Zayn asked, worried he wasn't speaking up about being cold. Liam paused as he reached for the next book,

"Nah, I'm fine" he said flatly, Zayn wasn't buying it. He stood up as Liam looked at him with a confused expression. Zayn pulled Liam up too and then sat in his space.

"Zayn if you wanted to sit there you could have asked" Liam chuckled, as Zayn took his hand and pulled him down again. Reversing it from before Liam could lean on Zayn's chest now, pulling up the blanket Liam chuckled softly.

"Thanks babe" Liam said softly, Zayn didn't say anything, frankly he was blushing like crazy and he was liable to let something slip if he were to speak now.

"Y-yeah of course" Zayn managed as he felt Liam settle in, Zayn doing the same.

"At least it being so cold tonight turned into a plus" he thought as he held the comic now instead of Liam.

"Now  _I_ hold the power!" he stated dramatically as Liam burst out laughing,

"What?" Zayn asked, as Liam shook his head.

"You're great" Liam replied happily, Zayn opening to the first page and thankfully it was back to the main fight. He wanting to take his time reading it, to make sure he and Liam got the full effect.

    

    

 

     It was around eleven now, Liam and Zayn had finished there comics quite a while ago and now were watching T.V. again, still in the same position. No way was Liam getting up, he was too comfortable and how could he pass up laying with Zayn? At some point Liam had started holding Zayn's hand, he wasn't sure when but they were joking about something and Liam figured why bother letting go now? He felt his phone vibrate and wondered if it was his mom calling or something, unlocking it and answering Liam was completely caught off guard. 

 "Well hello there Liam" Mr Payne said happily as Liam's mind was still processing this, 

"Da..dad? Hi...how are you? Is everything okay?" Liam rambled as he felt Zayn perk up behind him. Mr Payne laughed on the other end, 

"Yes Liam I'm fine, sorry to call so late but the time difference and all that"  he stated, Liam didn't care what time it was, he was just happy to hear from him. 

"That's no problem at all, how are you?" Liam asked again, 

"Busy...as usual but I wanted to let you know that my vacation has been extended by.....a day" Mr Payne joked as Liam laughed, 

"That's great! An extra day to be home" Liam exclaimed, his father agreeing. 

"So instead of being here on Tuesday, I will be at the airport on Monday at four, alright?" Mr Payne said clearly as Liam nodded, his serious face on now.

"Got it, I  _won't_ forget" Liam reassured him. It was quiet for a minute before he spoke up again. 

"Liam I'm sorry I haven't called more..... Work has been crazy these last few months and we keep getting new accounts and people keep getting  transferred." Mr Payne started, Liam felt bad, it's not like his dad was just sitting on his hands over there. 

"Dad...it's okay, I know how busy you get" Liam said softly, knowing how guilty his dad could feel. Mr Payne cleared his throat, 

"Anyway...is Zayn there with you?" Mr Payne asked as Liam's face warmed up...a lot. 

 "Well...uh..yeah, he's spending the night actually" Liam mumbled as his father laughed again, 

"I miss him too, I'm sure we'll have  _a lot_  to talk about when I get back" Mr Payne said slyly as Liam choked on his breath a bit, 

"Oh God, what does he mean by that?" Liam thought as Zayn shifted behind him. 

"Yeah, and I want to tell you about classes and...just everything" he grinned, 

"I look forward to it" Mr Payne said softly. 

"Oh boy, Liam I have to go, it's later than I thought. I love you so much, give your mother a kiss for me too okay?" Mr Payne asked as Liam nodded, 

"I will, I love you too dad, be careful, see you soon" Liam replied as Mr Payne hung up, Liam turned his phone off and leaned back against Zayn. It was quiet other than the T.V. Liam was letting it all sink in for a minute. 

"So?" Zayn asked as Liam couldn't help but grin widely.

"He has an extra vacation day and will be here on Monday, I'm so excited" he explained as Zayn squeezed his hand, 

"Li that's great" Zayn said softly as Liam nodded against his chest. It felt like Zayn pulled him a bit closer, 

"Say anything else? Zayn asked again, 

 "He misses you and wants to hear all about school too" Liam went on as Zayn scoffed. 

"Who  _wouldn't_ miss me?" he joked, Liam let out a loud laugh, 

"Oh man babe" He said as Zayn chuckled behind him. 

 "I'm excited too, it's been almost a year since I saw him last" Zayn recalled as Liam sighed, 

"I know" He admitted, Liam couldn't wait, it was going to be so nice to see him after so long. It was quiet again for a bit, 

 "Man, your mom is out late" Zayn commented jokingly.

"Yeah, she and her friends really party it up" Liam joked, happy she was able to do these things now and then. If anyone missed Liam's dad more than him it was his mom and he totally got it. Just thinking of Zayn leaving for an extended period of time made him feel depressed or Liam leaving him to go off somewhere.

"Think the week will go by fast?" Liam asked, wanting it to be break now, Zayn sighed.

"I hope so. I really don't want it to drag on and feel like two weeks instead of one" he confessed, Liam nodded. Zayn shifted a little, his thumb skating across Liam's knuckles.

"Li, I'm getting worn out" Zayn mumbled, Liam couldn't help but agree, it was getting late but he really didn't feel like moving. The fact nothing good was on T.V. didn't help matters either.

"I know, me too babe but I'm too lazy to move" Liam admitted as Zayn chuckled. Could they stay like this all night?....Although Liam hadn't changed or washed up yet, so there's that. He cuddled into Zayn's chest a bit more, still not wanting to let go of his hand.

"Do you wanna head up now? I really don't mind just laying here with you...I mean..." Liam commented, hoping that slip didn't cross a line.

 "I'm not complaining either but...the couch isn't as comfy as your bed" Zayn stated, Liam's face warming up.

 "You got me there Z" Liam chuckled, both slowly letting go of the others hand and getting up. Liam's limbs felt pretty heavy again, why was he so tired? More than that, he felt worn out.

"Oh, maybe it's from working out?" Liam questioned, as he turned off the T.V. and lights, following Zayn upstairs.

       
    

 

     Zayn was already in the bathroom, Liam shook his head as he sat on his bed waiting for his turn

 "How could I let that slip like that? I need to be more careful" he thought, not wanting to scare Zayn with getting to candid about how he felt.

 "Zayn isn't really the type to put up with things he doesn't like though and if he didn't want to cuddle with me he wouldn't" Liam added. He knew it was true and Zayn did make the choice to sit that way, no one was forcing anyone else or anything. Liam let out a groan, he was too tired to think about this and for some reason what happened with Keith in the weight room before was showing up again.

"Next time he does it, I  _need_ to tell him to stop. Why is he doing it so much now anyway?" Liam's thought trailed off. No matter how he tried to peg it, he couldn't. The way he acted with girls was flippant and rather uncaring. The way he acted with Liam was totally different than that. It almost seemed more sincere, more real.

"Could he just be fooling around? What if he wasn't? What would that mean for me?" Liam asked himself. Did Keith want him as more than a "workout buddy?"

"I only want Zayn, not anyone else" Liam stated. On the other hand what did  _Zayn_ want? Was he even gay? If he was, would he even like Liam as more than a friend?

"Haven't we covered this before? Anytime I question it something happens and shows Zayn doesn't like me that way" he grumbled to himself, still not wanting to think of Zayn with anyone else. Regardless of how selfish it may be. He still didn't want to come out to Zayn...not because he wouldn't accept him...in all honesty Liam couldn't think of a reason other than complete and total fear that is.

"The timing...that's it...yeah. I'm...too busy right now and stuff" Liam told himself, clearly a lie. What about Keith? Would he accept Liam for it? It would be kinda a jerk move if he didn't..he's still the same, he just likes guys. He was more upset about Zayn than anyone, he didn't want to lose him, over his feelings or otherwise.

"Ugh this is making my head hurt" Liam groaned, totally unsure of what to do at this point. Zayn appearing in the doorway,

"Woah Zayn, I thought you feel asleep in there or something" Liam joked, Zayn rolling his eyes at him and making his way to the bed.

"One time and you're marked for life" he sighed as Liam went to wash up, sighing to himself he hoped break would help things along.

"I need to talk  _all_ this out with Lou. That way I'll know what to do" Liam thought, hoping that was true, all Louis ever said was to "Tell Zayn how you feel". Liam washed up and brushed his teeth. Wanting to focus on something else now, like that he and Zayn will cuddle again. Liam left the bathroom to find Zayn already covered up in his bed. Liam smiled, he was so cute when he was sleeping....and awake and pretty much all the time. "Sleepy Zayn" as Liam called it, was a bit softer, Liam didn't know how to explain it. It was like he almost more honest. Liam didn't like to take advantage of his sleepy state but sometimes he did, if he really had to. He quietly got into bed, wondering if Zayn was already sound asleep.

"Why so careful Li?" Zayn asked, scaring Liam,

" _Geez_ , Z" he breathed as Zayn laughed a little, scooting closer to him. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's back and pulled him into his chest.

"That's better" Liam said softly, Zayn sighing in contentment. Liam wasn't afraid to admit that he always slept better when Zayn was with him. Well not since Zayn pretty much admitted the same thing to him that one night, way back when on the phone. Liam still got giddy over that.

"You wanna do anything tomorrow?" Liam asked, still wanting to talk despite being so tired.

"Don't know, talk later" Zayn mumbled out as Liam felt Zayn hug him.

"Night Li" he sighed as Liam smiled, although it was with a small pang of sadness. There was always a small pang when things like this happened. No matter how often they cuddled or hugged, Liam was never able to rid himself of it completely and he hated it.

"Night babe, sleep well" Liam sighed softly, turning off the light and soon falling asleep, wrapped in Zayn's warmth.

      
   

 

      "And then Tangerine Marmalade, that's the main woman, said that she also loved him and he said 

"Thine heart beats only for you Ms Marmalade". Oh it was  _so_ romantic!" Mrs Payne exclaimed at the breakfast table. Zayn was trying not to laugh, she really liked the movie and it would be rude to make fun of it. Liam seemed to be pulled into the story line and Zayn was beginning to wonder if he liked it too.

 "Sounds....extensive" Liam stated as his mom nodded,

"Yeah it was over two hours but it was so worth it. At least two more movies coming out and we are all very excited" Mrs Payne went on as Zayn ate his cereal.

"Was it based off a book series?" he asked as Mrs Payne stopped for a minute to think,

"I believe so" she replied, Zayn nodded, not sure what else to say. It sounded a bit much but the plot seemed pretty strong overall.

"Maybe we can rent it or something after it comes out Z" Liam offered as Zayn looked up from his bowl,

"Yeah...I don't see why not" he joked as Liam and his mom laughed.

"And don't worry there is no sex. I know how you two feel about....certain...aspects...of...." Mrs Payne started as Zayn was sure he was blushing, Liam's face was red too that's for sure.

"Oh look at  _that_!" Mrs Payne pointed out the window as she darted away from the table, clearly done talking. Zayn nor Liam saying anything for a few moments.

"Uh anyway, you up for anything today?" Liam asked as Zayn put his spoon down,

"Like what?" he asked back, sure that Liam already had something in mind. Liam tapped his bowl a few times, his thinking face was on. Zayn glanced outside, it must have snowed last night, the ground covered in a fresh coat. The park was out, way too cold and Zayn didn't want to go to the mall, they were going next week.

"Actually if you want something to do, would you mind running to the supermarket dear?" Mrs Payne asked, now in the kitchen, Zayn not knowing when she came back. Liam looked back at Zayn.

"You wanna?" Liam asked happily, Zayn smiled, that would be kinda fun.

"Sure" he  agreed as Mrs Payne began writing out a list, Liam finished his food and took Zayn's bowl.

"It's a small list, it shouldn't take you too long" Mrs Payne stated as she left it on the counter for Liam to take.

"Thanks mom, we'll head out in a bit" he said kissing he cheek, Zayn smiled to himself, Liam was so sweet.

"Oh by the way did you get my note?" he asked, Mrs Payne nodding.

"I did, I'll let work know and we should be all set. I'm happy you two were able to talk for a bit" She smiled as Liam smiled back, Zayn knew how much that meant to Liam. It must have been great talking to his dad again after only short calls here and there.

"It'll be nice having him stay longer" Mrs Payne sighed, Liam looking a little bittersweet too and all Zayn wanted to do was hug him and make him feel better. Liam went upstairs to change and Zayn figured he should too, wearing your pajamas to the store wouldn't be good now would it? Liam was already in the bathroom as Zayn took stuff out of his overnight bag. He was in a good mood, hopefully nothing will come along and ruin it but what could? It was just Liam and Zayn today.

"Yeah, it'll be good" Zayn told himself, waiting to use the bathroom to wash up. Liam came back, changed and all ready to go,

"Man Li, hold your horses. I still need to get ready" he joked,

"Only if you don't spend forty minutes on your hair" Liam stated, jokingly poking Zayn's arm.

"Oh stuff it Payne" he commented lightly, walking to the bathroom. Liam laughing. He wasn't actually upset, Liam did know him better than anyone else, that's for sure. Making sure to get ready in a timely fashion, Zayn left the bathroom and met Liam downstairs by the door.

"Okay let's go" Liam smiled as Zayn put on his coat and scarf,

"Be careful boys" Mrs Payne commented as she kissed them both, Zayn giggling a little. They headed out and Zayn pulled his coat closer,

"Ooo, it's cold today" he stated in a funny voice.

"You wanna borrow my hat babe?" Liam asked as he opened the driver side door, clearly worried. Zayn shook his head, he didn't want Liam catching cold or anything. Throwing up his hood, Liam was brushing snow off the windshield when Zayn may or may not have thrown some snow Liam's way.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as Zayn acted like he had no idea where it came from. Liam balled up some some in his hand as Zayn did the same.

"Don't do it Li... _don't_ do it" he warned as Liam had a mischievous grin on his face, Liam threw some at Zayn who didn't duck in time and got hit on the shoulder. Throwing his own snowball Liam was smacked in the chest, snow exploding everywhere.

"You'll pay for that!" Liam called over the hood of the car as Zayn was busying laughing. Liam was throwing them faster now as Zayn was ducking around to the other side where Liam was. Granted it's not like Liam couldn't see him. Zayn rushed Liam and they both fell backwards into a snowbank, a mess of laughter.

"Cheap move" Liam laughed,

"I thought it was quite.... _slick_ " Zayn laughed, Liam groaned at his pun but it was funny regardless. They stayed like that, Zayn hovering over Liam, his nose and cheeks red from the cold. All he wanted to do was kiss Liam, over and over again but...

"We should get going babe" Liam sighed as Zayn stood up and pulled Liam up by the hand,

"We can always warm up later" he added with a wink as Zayn was at a loss for words. They got into the car and left for the store, Zayn feeling warmer already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was nice right? Keith was barely around haha  
> With Keith being gone more, will that bode better for Liam and Zayn?  
> What about Keith? Was he flirting with Liam? Why?  
> Has progress been made since they had a cozy night together?  
> Will shopping be any fun?  
> Find out next time!


	20. All Mixed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good?  
> Ready for another chapter?  
> Well this be a doozy?  
> Enjoy!  
> (own nothing, all mistakes are mine)  
> Comment and like and comment!

 

 

     Traffic was a bit heavier than usual, mostly because it was Saturday. Even so, Liam was still trying to make it to the store in one piece. 

 "Ugh, why are people driving so fast? The roads are still snowy" he huffed as another car looked like it was going to spin out. Liam couldn't really look over to see how Zayn was reacting, he was trying to focus on the road. Last he looked Zayn was reading over the list, 

"Anything good?" Liam asked jokingly as Zayn laughed. 

"Well frozen peas for one" he answered as Liam made a face, why is his mom buying that? Did they even eat peas? 

"We should be able to finish in a timely fashion, if it's not too busy" Zayn commented as Liam nodded. 

 "If it's like driving then well might as well buy lunch and eat there" Liam added as Zayn laughed. 

"Well I hope we get something good" he commented. Liam smiled, "We" something about Zayn saying that always made him smile, even though he was looking into it too much but still. Zayn went to turn on the radio, 

_"Okay everyone so we like have this brand-spanking-new song to play and we are like supes excited for it. So here it is the newest from "Lady Eons" "Flower Tower"_

 Liam wasn't totally familiar with the group but it was nice hearing something other than Five Directions for a change, sometimes it seemed like they were the only band on the planet. 

_"I better dodge with an eye to eye, it's the opening of an opportunity"_  
 _"The love I had found was nothing but a fruitless flower"_  
 _"He's nothing but a spider pretending to be a butterfly"_  
 _"A color that tricks the heart"_  
  
Liam really liked the beat, it was a bit "Pop" but it was good, Zayn was tapping the window so he must have liked it too. Something about it though....it was right on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't figure it out. 

_"Put on a mask and erase yourself, is that correct human nature"_

_"He's a spider pretending to be a butterfly"_   
_"A trap of sweet words, you're caught in his web"_   
_"An enemy spreading invisible wings"_   
_"Flower, a fleeting love"_   
_"Flower, it bloomed suspiciously"_   
_"Flower, has loomed suspiciously"_   
_"Flower"_

"That was really good" Zayn exclaimed as Liam nodded his head in a agreement....but something about it, what was  _it_? Liam turned into the parking lot and found a space, thankfully. People all bundled up at their cars, putting things away as fast as they could to get out of the cold. 

"Zayn did that song make you think of someone?" Liam finally asked, Zayn was quiet for a minute, it looked liked he had someone in mind. 

"Keith" he stated blatantly as Liam's eyebrows went up, 

"Oh ha ha very funny" he laughed but Zayn's face didn't change....wait was he serious? Liam shifted to look at Zayn. 

"Why do you say that? I thought you two were all good now?" he asked seriously, Zayn sighed as Liam wanted to know. They were all friends now right? 

"Just forget, let's go" he mumbled as he got out of the car, leaving Liam with a weird feeling in his stomach.        

 

 

     

     The store wasn't packed per say but it was full at the very least. Liam was pushing the cart while Zayn walked next to him and would occasionally grab what they needed. Zayn was hoping Liam wouldn't bring up that song thing again, it was true that it made him think of Keith and by the way Liam sounded, it made him think of Keith too. 

"That means  _part_ of him knows that Keith is a fake jerk.....right? Why won't he totally admit it?" Zayn thought as Liam was comparing two bags of lettuce. It made things even more confusing for him, if Liam knew then why is he still bothering with him? The library and even that group project showed Liam how rude and nasty Keith could be. Not to mention all the other times in between.

"Zayn what one looks better?" Liam asked as he showed him the two bags. He looked them over, 

"Uh, I'd go with this one" Zayn answered taking the bag in Liam's left hand, Liam put the other one back and they went on there way. Zayn didn't want to hyper analyze this right now, he was here with Liam and he wanted to enjoy it. 

"Woah Z, they're having a two for one on mushrooms!" Liam exclaimed as Zayn groaned jokingly as Liam laughed. Zayn lightly hit his shoulder, 

"I'm gonna find a food you don't like and torture _you_ about it one day" he stated seriously, Liam smiled at him, it was a bit softer than usual.

"I'll hold you to that, it may take  _years_. Since I'll never tell you" he grinned slyly, Zayn scoffed at his comment. 

"Good, I'll be around  _forever_ then" he replied, Liam smiled again and something was telling him Liam had a different thought in mind. 

"I do really need those mushrooms though" Liam cleared up as Zayn laughed again, shaking his head. After moving through the meat department and making a plethora of meat puns and jokes, they were back in the canned section. 

"Well, what do you call a cow that is laying down?" Zayn asked, already starting to laugh as Liam chuckled a bit. 

"What babe?" he asked lightly, Zayn paused for dramatic effect.

" _Ground beef_!" he exclaimed, Liam laughed as they made way for a few people to walk by and he swore he heard a few groan.

 "Alright that's all I got" Zayn admitted, now out of food jokes.

 "Harry would be proud Z" Liam chuckled, knowing how much Harry liked a good pun. Liam looked at the list again, 

"Z you mind getting a box of "O's" while I take care of these things?" Liam asked, Zayn nodded as they split up. Zayn trying to make sure he wasn't run down by a cart or anything like that, 

"Who names these things? "O's" that's a letter" he mumbled as he looked through the different cereals. 

"Can I help you with something?" a voice asked as Zayn turned to see a girl about his age. 

"No I'm fine, thank you" he replied politely, there was no need to be rude about it.

"Maybe you can help  _me_ then?" she added, his voice taking on a different tone. Zayn had no idea what to say, he was starting to feel awkward. 

"I'm free Saturday night, maybe we can go out for a coffee or whatever" she said, 

"Wow bold" Zayn thought, still not wanting to be rude, she didn't do anything wrong, he's not into girls and he wants Liam.....but that's beside the point...right? 

"No thank you" Zayn replied, trying to be nice and still get to the point. She didn't look like she was going to give up that easily. 

"Zayn? There you are, did you get the cereal?" Liam asked, turning the corner and almost mowing down the girl at the same time. Zayn finally found them and grabbed a box, smiling at Liam.

"Yeah...yeah here it is" he managed to get out, hoping Liam wasn't going to take this the wrong way. 

"Um we're in the middle of something here" the girl said rudely, Liam unfazed by it. 

"He's  _with_ me" he stated sternly, the girl huffing and walking away briskly. His eyes grew wide,

" _With_ me?...Like a....or did he mean just like...." he rambled. Zayn couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't even complete his thoughts. 

"You okay babe?" Liam asked softly as Zayn nodded, 

"She just kinda....trapped me" he admitted as Liam sighed as they went to the next aisle. 

"What does this mean then?" Zayn thought as they headed to the frozen food section.     

 

    

 

     Liam grabbed the frozen peas as Zayn stayed close by. He didn't want it seeming like Zayn couldn't do anything else to help but....that girl really made him unnerved, to say the least. 

"I'm free and blah blah blah" Liam mocked in his head as he closed the freezer door, he took a breath. It's not like she was doing anything wrong.....but it still bothered him or made him jealous. Like all those bakery girls.

"I don't have Zayn-centric jealously....do I?" Liam question as Zayn was looking over the list, 

"You need toothpaste and floss" he pointed out as Liam nodded. They headed back to the front of the store, thankfully the lines weren't too long but they still had shopping to do, so who knows what it'll be like in a bit. 

"Hey before we leave can we look in the book aisle?" Zayn asked, Liam looked at him and he had the cutest look on his face, 

"We sure can Z" Liam answered, Zayn grinned at him. Oh man...Liam needed to focus on the shopping and not how cute Zayn was...not sure how, but he does manage all the other times they are together. Passing more people, they arrived at the personal care section. Liam left the cart as he and Zayn walked over to the toothpaste.

"I can get it, I know what you like" Zayn said darting ahead, leaving Liam surprised but not in a bad way. 

"Sure" Liam smiled as he went to grab a pack of floss, Zayn was back in a flash, holding the toothpaste. 

"Yep that's it babe" Liam smiled as Zayn nodded happily, Liam was reading over the list one last time. 

"We got everything, looks like we're done" he commented, it really did go faster with Zayn here. 

"I could get used to this" he added, although the thought was a bit more gloomy than he wanted it to be. Zayn took the cart and was heading over to the book aisle as Liam followed behind him.

"Anything in particular that you're looking for?" Liam asked as Zayn shook his head. 

"Nah, I just like to look" he said, out of the corner of Liam's eye he spotted a familiar title. 

"Hey it's that Weeping Willow book" Liam thought as he stopped and picked it up, 

"Number one best seller for thirty straight weeks" Liam read, opening it up to the first couple pages he figured he'd see what the fuss was about. 

 

_"The sun crept up over the horizon, it's soft rays gently reaching over the city I call home. Shadows dancing in the streets as life begins to stir again. I sigh to myself, another day here and yet I still feel empty._

_"What is it that I seek? Will I ever be happy?" These thoughts...making their home deep in my heart. If only I could return to the countryside again, as the flowers bloom for no one but themselves. The soft blue sky caressing clouds as they move in such peace. Alas I can not, for my life is here now, a knock at my door breaks my minds haze as I turn to face him. My butler, Jeeves._  
 _"Madam, your morning tea is ready" He spoke with such firmness but also a hint of gentle suggestion._  
 _"Thank you Jeeves" I say softly, the sun already creating slanted shadows in my room. Jeeves turned to leave,_  
 _"Jeeves wait....tell me what do you think of my garden?" Jeeves paused, as if he contemplated a great problem, choosing his words with the up most care._  
 _"If I could look upon your garden as any other man in this world I would feel the sweet overtones of life and the vibrant display of colors to be a joy for a man of my advanced years" with that he left. Leaving a trail of years of experience that would make most men tremble and weep in fear._  
 _"Oh Jeeves" I say, expecting nothing less from him" ._  
  
Liam was drawn in by this.....it was really good and he wanted to read more. 

"I think I'll buy this...for  _mom_ " Liam thought, Zayn was busy looking through a magazine. Liam hid the book under a loaf of bread, not that buying it was a big deal or anything. 

"Li, if you buy this can I pay you back later?" Zayn asked, pointing to the magazine in his hand, 

"Oh yeah sure babe" Liam answered as Zayn smiled at him. 

"Thank you" he replied, Liam took the cart as they went to check out, hopefully the lines had grown shorter while they were away. Or at least not gotten any longer.

"23 looks good" Zayn pointed out as Liam walked past other lines that curved out into some aisles.

"Nice choice" Liam said as the line only had two other people in it. Zayn got in front of the cart and began placing things on the belt as Liam handed items to him. He made sure to put the bread on last with Zayn's magazine. Zayn pulled the cart up as the cashier began putting the bags in the cart. 

"Did you find everything?" she asked, 

"Yes thank you" Liam replied, swiping his mom's card through the card reader. Zayn kept making funny faces at Liam who was trying not to laugh, he didn't want to be rude to the cashier. 

"Do you want the magazine and book in a separate bag?" she asked plainly as Liam's face must have looked shocked to say the least. 

 "Uh...sure thanks" Liam mumbled as Zayn titled his head at Liam, 

"Thank you and have a nice day" the cashier stated as Liam nodded and began to leave. Zayn returned to Liam's side and poked his arm, 

"What book did you buy Li?" he asked curiously, Liam cleared his throat and mumbled the title out at the same time, Zayn not catching it. 

"Huh?" he asked as they went through the doors, back into the parking lot. 

"Weeping Willow" Liam said lowly as Zayn didn't say anything. 

"So? What's wrong with that?" Zayn replied, Liam shrugged, 

 "Nothing...it seemed good" he remarked,

"Books are for everyone Li" he commented. Walking to the front of the basket to help pull it, since Liam was having trouble pushing the cart through the snow and slush. 

"At least he didn't think it was weird" Liam sighed, his breath dissipated before him as they reached the car.     

 

    

 

     It was Tuesday and Zayn felt it should be Thursday. Classes seemed even longer and more boring than normal and on top of that he had barely seen Liam. Keith was literally dragging him away any time they got out early or had a break. It was  _extremely_ annoying and Liam didn't even seem to care that he was pretty much ditching him. Zayn walked up the stairs to find Liam, surprise, gone from the lounge. 

 "Might as well just go to English" he thought, really finding no point in waiting for him to show up, already knowing Keith had taken him somewhere. Walking across the bridge and passing a large group of students, Zayn turned the corner to see Keith and Liam laughing like crazy down the hall before entering class. That bothered him, not only because he felt he was being ignored but everything that happened over the weekend didn't seem to matter at all. 

"Guess, hugging, cuddling and sleeping together don't make any difference" Zayn thought sourly, a small lump in his throat. It had been a while since he felt that but with Keith messing everything up, it was a given. Passing more students, he entered the room. 

"Oh Z hey. Sorry about not being there to meet you. Keith and I ended up having to leave for another lounge. A class was meeting where I usually sit and I was more or less pushed out" Liam explained as Zayn sat down, 

"It's fine, whatever" he replied, Keith was pulling out his notebook as he made some joke to Liam who laughed again, Zayn rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it. Ms Haman walked in and Zayn felt class will help keep his mind off this.

"Before we start class today I want to ask, how many dorm?" she began. About half the class raised their hands, Ms Haman made a face and nodded, 

"Alright, this makes it a bit harder. I wanted to split up today's lesson between today and Thursday but most of you will be gone. So we'll have to work extra hard today and take the rest for homework" Ms Haman explained as the class looked pretty happy that Thursday's class was cancelled. 

"More time for  _us_ " Zayn overheard Keith say. Us? That's great, he might as well just skip Thursday all together...well he still had Math and they were taking a test, 

"Wonderful" Zayn thought as the lesson had begun, Keith still whispering something to Liam.         

 

   

 

      Zayn sighed, walking a few paces behind Liam and Keith as they headed up for Critical Thinking. English was pretty busy so Zayn was able to focus on that and not Keith trying to talk to Liam every five minutes, 

"I can't believe we have no English on Thursday either" Keith exclaimed as Liam nodded happily. 

"I know but I still have Psych though" he added, Keith shrugged as Zayn was trying to not get run down by other students. 

"Manners are a thing" he thought rudely as he skipped a few steps to catch up to Liam. It could have just been Zayn but it seemed like Keith was glaring at him for a second but it was hard to tell, he was always giving him dirty looks. 

"What about you Zayn? Got any classes?" Keith asked, Zayn nodded.

"Yeah Math, I have a test" he said, surprised that Keith even acknowledged him at all, Liam perked up a bit.

"Z why didn't you tell me? You want help studying or anything?" Liam asked, Zayn wanted to say yes because he did and he wanted Liam to help but with Keith here he wasn't sure what to say. 

"We'll make time tomorrow, it'll be fine" Liam answered happily as Zayn nodded again, Liam patting his back as they arrived on the third floor. Keith hadn't said anything else and Zayn hoped to keep it that way.

"Hello you three, ready for more presentations?" Ms Foster asked as they walked through the threshold. 

"Sounds good to me" Liam answered as Zayn agreed, Ms Foster was always so nice acting. It made Zayn feel bad that the class was always so deadpan. Taking their seats and waiting for the rest of the class to show up, Keith was talking to Liam about working out after lunch. 

"It's like I'm not even here" Zayn thought as he doodled in his notebook, at least next week it'll be him and Liam. 

"Yeah legs sounds fine for today" Liam answered,

 "Man, it'll be strange not seeing you over break" Keith admitted.

"You aren't going to miss me  _too_ much are you?" Liam laughed, it sounded a bit more sarcastic than sincere but maybe it was just Zayn. Kieth punched his arm, Liam recoiled in fake pain, Keith laughing now. Zayn just wishing class would hurry up and start. 

 "Last time I checked punching people wasn't  _that_ funny" he mused, his own hand still slightly bruised from before. The rest of the class arrived and the presentations started up right away. Ms Foster already sent an email to the class about Thursday's class being cancelled, so there was nothing to do but finish this up. Zayn felt his hip vibrate and looked to see Liam holding his phone,

   
**Li: Tomorrow after class, study?**

Zayn grinned a little, even though he was still frustrated.

**Zayn: Sounds good, school or home?**

**Li: School, less distractions**

**Zayn: You're a distraction :P**

**Li: You dork :P**

**Zayn: You love it**

**Li: Never said I didn't ;)**

Zayn couldn't help but giggle, not only at what Liam said but the fact that they were sitting right next to each other and were still texting. 

"He's so cute" Zayn thought as Liam smiled at him, Zayn not being able to help but smile back. It's not like Liam was trying to ignore him, it was  _Keith_ running off with him every second he got. He just had to get through a few more days, it wouldn't be that bad....right? 

"That's why it'll end up being pretty bad" a student stated, Zayn forgetting that a group was presenting. 

"I see and also agree it could end up being awful" Ms Foster commented as Zayn made a face. 

"Whatever it's not like that has anything to do with me" he thought. The second group of the day took their place at the front of the room as Zayn was trying to ignore a dread like feeling coming up over him.         

 

 

   

 

      "So what do you think? Off campus lunch on Thursday?" Keith asked as Liam followed him down the stairs, Zayn not far behind. Liam wasn't sure what to say, yeah maybe but what about Zayn? 

"Just you and me?" Liam asked back as Keith let out a laugh, 

"No, you, me, our whole English class" he joked as Liam jokingly rolled his eyes. Keith side stepped a few students and waited at the bottom of the staircase. 

"Yeah just you and me Tiger" Keith grinned, he was giving Liam that look again. He wasn't really sure about this. Yeah it was fun the other time but with the way Keith had been acting lately...was it a good idea? 

"I need to think about it" Liam cleared up. Not wanting to leave Zayn by himself or make it seem like he wasn't included. Though Cassie was with him on Thursdays and it's not like Liam wasn't coming back. Keith shook his head, 

"Well you got a day Tiger, now come on let's get some lunch" he commented, Liam nodded and turned to ask Zayn something but he was gone. 

"Hey...where did Zayn go?" Liam asked looking around as Keith was quiet. 

"Maybe he went ahead, let's go" he remarked as he took Liam's arm and began walking to the Cafeteria Building. It wasn't like Zayn to just disappear like that, if he went ahead Liam would have seen him..and stopped him because he wanted to walk with him. Keith's hand semi slid down Liam's arm before letting go. His stomach feeling..unsettled. Keith did have a way of making him feel.....well Liam wasn't sure how to explain it. They arrived in the Cafeteria Building only to have Val literally jump onto Keith, who like usual, did nothing to stop it. 

"Hey there" Val chirped, kissing his cheek, Liam trying to not look as confused as he felt about Keith's current actions, toward himself and Val.

"Hey to you too" Keith replied as Val laughed, despite nothing funny being said.

"Oh Liam hi, no Zayn again?" she asked as Liam shrugged, 

"He kinda vanished and if he isn't here soon I'm gonna backtrack and find him" he answered honestly, Val nodding in response. 

"Liam just leave him, he's fine. How about we get some lunch then?" Keith asked as Val took his arm and lead him downstairs. Liam was about to say something when he felt someone grab his bag. He jumped a little before turning to see Zayn with a frustrated look on his face.

"Liam where did you go before?" he asked flatly, Liam's guys grew wide,

"I  _told_ you I was going to the bathroom and I asked you to wait a minute" Zayn explained as Liam's stomach dropped.

"I uh....guess I didn't hear you" he mumbled as Zayn exhaled sharply. That wasn't much of an excuse, Liam could always pick Zayn's voice out of a crowd.

"It was loud, I couldn't hear you. Keith was talking and I just...must of missed it" Liam added as Zayn's face didn't change, 

"Whatever" he said lowly as he headed to a table. Liam was a little upset that he was being blamed for an accident, 

"Zayn come on..." Liam started but Zayn kept walking and sat at a table. Liam groaned to himself and headed down to grab some lunch. He may or may not have been mumbling to himself the whole way down the stairs.

 "What's his deal today? He was fine over the weekend, it's not like I did it on purpose. I just didn't hear him, it could happen to  _anybody_ " he grumbled, mostly trying to convince himself. Some students giving him weird looks but so what. Liam spotted Val and Keith, Val still flirting like there was no tomorrow. His mood going south a bit as he went to pick out some food. Keith saw him and walked over, Val trailing behind.

 "What happened?" Keith asked,

"Nothing, Zayn has a table already" Liam answered, not wanting to involve Keith with it. It almost looked like he made a face at the mention of Zayn's name but it was too quick to tell. Figuring a salad looked good today, Liam grabbed a take away box and went to check out. 

 "Maybe Zayn will be better after we eat" Liam thought as he waited in line, Val still chatting with Keith about something.     

 

    

 

 

     Eating helped Liam feel somewhat better but Zayn still looked a little bothered. He didn't know what else to do. He already said sorry, maybe Zayn was just having a bad day. Liam didn't want to ask now, not with Keith and Val around. He can always ask on the way home, less people that way.

"You ready Liam?" Keith asked as Liam nodded, even though he was still looking at Zayn. Zayn offered a small smile. 

"I'll meet you later Li" he said, and with that he got up and headed off to the lounge.

"I'll be there!" Liam called after him, feeling guilty all over again. Val also left but not before planting another kiss on Keith's cheek, Liam wondering if Keith ever told her  _no_. Liam and Keith headed to the locker rooms, bags in hand. Liam wanted to ask what was going on with Val but Keith said before that he didn't like her and on top of that it wasn't his business.

"No Tiger we  _aren't_ together" Keith suddenly stated, 

 "I didn't....say anything about it" Liam mumbled as Keith laughed.

 "Yeah I know, just covering all my bases" he chuckled, pulling open the door and walking into the locker room. 

"I told you before, I just don't like her like that" he explained plainly, walking to a locker.

 "I know....sorry" Liam responded as he opened a locker of his own and threw his stuff in. 

"She wants to date me but I don't want to hurt her or anything. I'm not interested, for my  _own_ reasons" Keith spoke again as Liam spun his lock a few times.

"Oh I see. That is always hard to deal with" Liam answered honestly. Only a few girls crushed on him in high school but they always took his polite rejection well, thankfully. Since it took so long to figure out he's gay things could have taken a  _nasty_ turn. One way or another.

"So I let her do what she wants and if she goes too far, I tell her to stop" Keith sighed as Liam snapped back to their conversation. 

"Isn't that like...leading her on?" he asked, it was a fair question and it could turn into something awful later down the road. It did seem like he wasn't setting any boundaries with her and she could throw that back in his face later. 

 "Whatever, not my concern" Liam thought as Keith was quiet now. Looking over Keith had his arms crossed and was giving Liam a strange look, 

"Oh I get it....you're  _jealous_ aren't you?" Keith laughed as Liam's mouth dried out in a flash. 

"It's a joke Liam, calm down" he told himself, Keith had the cocky grin, he wasn't being  _that_ serious. Keith walked over in front of Liam, arms still crossed.

"Oh yeah Keith so jealous, like you have no idea" Liam remarked, a bit more sarcastically then he wanted to give away. Keith nodded slightly, not taking his eyes of Liam as he did. Liam wasn't sure what was going through his head but he was kinda freaking out. 

"So what makes you the most jealous?" Keith asked and something was telling Liam he wasn't joking anymore. 

"Maybe its the kissing.... _that_ could be it" he nodded, like he was thinking out loud. Or had already made up his mind. Liam was quiet, what was he supposed to say? Keith was closer now, like all those other times before this, where Liam felt odd about it. He leaned forward, arms still crossed and gently kissed Liam's cheek. This wasn't a joke anymore....not by any means. Liam froze, his chest tightened up and he wanted to bolt. He knew his face was red and he was sweating a bit too. Keith stepped back, that cocky grin on his face again. 

"That should even the score right?" he said slyly, Liam didn't move...or speak. Keith walked past him to the door.

"Well, time to work out Tiger" he stated...like nothing even happened. Liam blinked and forced himself to move, his stomach in knots. 

"Yeah...right" he managed to say, somehow. This just made his life a whole lot harder. Should he have done something? It was only supposed to be a joke wasn't it?

"I am  _so_ lost right now" Liam thought as they entered the weight room. Liam felt even more guilty now....what about Zayn? What if he finds out about this? It's not like Liam wanted it...he didn't. Would Zayn believe him if he told him that? Part of him,  _a lot_  of him wanted to yell in frustration. 

 "Let's get to it then" Keith grinned as Liam nodded in return, setting up the machine. Hoping that working out would help him forget this....or something.    

 

 

     

 

     Zayn looked up from his work, a bad feeling coming over him all of a sudden. 

 "Something.....is  _wrong_ " he stated, Cassie giving him a weird look. 

"You think the now broken up task force is back together and looking for me!?!" she whisper yelled as Zayn made a face.

 "No...I don't think you have anything to worry about" He responded plainly as Cassie let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, the whole thing is behind me now and I'll never have to deal with it again. The last lead was a dud and we can all just move on" she explained. Suddenly the back door to the lounge flew open and a guy walked in...with purpose. 

"Cassie, look I know the task force is over but....I feel it. I know we can  _still_ find her" the guy said as she shook her head. 

"Jason, we did the best we could...it's over now." Cassie replied softly, patting his back. Jason huffed and sat down in a chair next to her. Zayn was really confused as to why this even became a thing in the first place. Or why the school went to such lengths to find her.

"Oh Zayn, this is Jason. We've become friends through the task force" Cassie explained, as Jason offered a friendly wave. Zayn nodded at him and smiled, Jason clearly getting caught up with other things at the moment.

"We can keep looking Cassie" Jason stated, getting back on topic. Cassie shook her head again, 

"We aren't legal to operate here anymore, I'm sorry. Anything we do or find can't be used as evidence"  She explained, Zayn was trying not to laugh, they sounded like a cop show or something equally as strange. Jason nodded, but it still looked like he planned to keep going, 

"Well I might check out a few other leads, I'll see you in class later. Nice meeting you Zayn" Jason said as he left the lounge. Cassie waved as he left. 

"He's nice but can get a bit carried away" Cassie laughed as Zayn nodded, the feeling from before still lingering. 

"Maybe it's Liam" he spoke softly as Cassie tilted her head to the side, something she did when she was confused. Zayn wasn't upset about the bathroom thing anymore but still...it's like Liam didn't even want to bother with him this week. Yeah it was mostly Keith but Liam could say no if he wanted right? Keith doesn't own him. Though he acted like it and Zayn knew how Keith did whatever he wanted, regardless of what people said.

"Keith again?" Cassie asked as Zayn nodded lightly, Cassie sighed and shook her head, 

"He's annoying to say the least" she stated flatly. 

" _That's_ an understatement" Zayn frowned, wondering if it really was something related to Liam. 

"Anyway, I won't be eating lunch with you on Thursday. We may have to eat on our break instead" Cassie explained as Zayn nodded, 

"Making up work or something?" he asked, Cassie giggled a little. 

" _Something_ like that" she replied coyly. Zayn was kinda afraid to ask, maybe she was going to throw Jason some false leads or something, who knows. Zayn sighed, at least he and Liam will be able to study together tomorrow and they do have break all next week. Plus Keith won't be around. 

"Yeah...break will help" Zayn mumbled as Cassie looked up again, 

"Do you and Liam have anything planned on said break?" She questioned lightly, Zayn grinned, he was really excited, not only for break but Liam's dad is coming home and the mall trip. 

"Well Li and I are going to the mall with Harry and Louis" he stated as Cassie gasped, 

"I...love...the mall" She said dramatically, Zayn couldn't help but chuckle. 

"What it's true" Cassie scoffed as Zayn felt someone grab his chair and spin him around, yelping in response. 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself" Liam laughed as Zayn poked Liam's stomach in retaliation, Liam fake grunting. Cassie shook his head as she packed up her papers.

"You two, I swear" she laughed, with that she waved them off and headed to her own class. Liam sat in the chair closest to Zayn, rolling over to him. 

"Ready babe?" he asked lightly, Zayn was putting his things away. Time really went by fast today, not that it was a bad thing. 

"Let's go" Zayn sighed, ready to put this day behind him and hoping the rest of the week would go by fast and without problems.

 

    

 

     "Okay, now I'll write out these problems and I want you to solve them" Liam instructed as Zayn nodded. It was Wednesday and Liam had been helping Zayn study for the past hour. He had managed to play it cool yesterday, trying to ignore the kiss he got from Keith but today....today was a different story. Liam had been a nervous wreck all through class and then Keith was semi flirting with him again....or it seemed like he was...was he? On top of that, he was scared that he'd let something slip to Zayn about it. Liam passed the paper to him, who got to work. At the same time two girls sat down at a table near them. 

"So did you two finally **kiss**?"   
"Heck yeah we  **kissed** "   
"That's great, I mean people don't  **kiss**  each other for no reason"   
"I know, anyone who thinks it's a joke  **kiss**  or something is only lying to themselves"   
"Right, like totally lying and junk, joke  **kiss**  my patoot"   
"Like **kisses**  don't just happen, someone wants to  **kiss**  someone...am I right?   
"Girl please, hey you wanna listen to some jams?"   
"Girl do I?" 

Liam was already cringing with what they were talking about and now a song? 

 

_"Who is kissing is it me or is he in love with a fantasy"_

_"Who is he kissing, wish I knew"_   
_"What he's thinking of when he looks into my eyes"_   
_"Who is he kissing, am I being used, who does he prefer"_   
_"Who is he kissing, who is he kissing"_   
_"WHO"_

Zayn was grumbling to himself, the music was pretty loud and it made Liam feel even worse. Thankfully after the song they left, Liam wondering if they came only to torment him. He didn't kiss Keith back....it wasn't even on the lips or anything  _and_ it was a one time thing...yep, only time. 

 " _Please_ let it only be a one time thing" Liam thought, almost desperately. Not wanting this to become an everyday thing. Not wanting Zayn to see it and get the wrong idea.

"Li...Liam!" Zayn said loudly, snapping him out of his panicked daze, 

"Huh what?" Liam asked, louder than he intended, Zayn was holding the paper in front of him. 

"Can you check my work please?" he asked as Liam nodded, 

"This isn't fair to Zayn...in any respect" Liam thought. Not only with the kiss but he was supposed to be helping and here he was focusing on other things. Liam looked over the sheet, making sure to look up at him and make funny "Hmmm" sounds, Zayn chuckling a little.

"Oh...okay, here look at number five" Liam pointed as Zayn scooted closer to him. 

"See you carry the two and then solve for x, not before" he explained as Zayn sighed, 

"No Z, you're doing great. It's a common mistake" Liam smiled, looking up at Zayn again, his face rather close to Liam's. He was pretty much gazing into Zayn's eyes, those soft brown eyes, they always had that glint to them. Not only his eyes but his eyelashes, Zayn was far prettier than anyone he knew and Liam wanted to tell him, everyday, all the time. Though it was Zayn's insides that got Liam hooked, he'd like him even if he look different. 

"Zayn...." Liam started as Zayn grinned a bit, 

"Yes Li?" he replied softly, Liam started to lean in, they were alone.....would Zayn care? Would he be mad? Would he want it too? Suddenly Liam felt a sharp pain in his palm, 

"Ow" he yelped, looking down to see he had somehow jabbed his palm with his pencil, blood seeping out. 

"Oh man Li" Zayn said, quickly grabbing some tissues he kept in his bag, beginning to dab Liam's hand.

"I'm so stupid" he mumbled, more upset that he didn't kiss Zayn then about his hand. Zayn shook his head, 

"It was an accident, you aren't stupid Li" Zayn sighed. He threw the tissues away and pulled out a band-aid, 

"You better wash it first, just to be safe" Zayn commented as Liam nodded, heading to the bathroom. Liam left the lounge and headed down the hall, still holding a tissue over his hand. Entering the bathroom and washing up, he overheard some guys talking. 

 

_"Keith needs to get with her"_   
_"True, she wants him bad, he needs to seal that deal before someone else does"_   
_"Maybe over break"_

_"When doesn't that guy have tons of girls around?"_

_"Right? And he always looks so put off too"_

 

 Liam knew they were talking about Val and the fact Keith seemed to be a girl magnet. Shaking his head and leaving he almost ran someone down on the way out.

"Sorry...Keith?" Liam asked as Keith was chuckling. 

"Hey Tiger, why are you here so late?" Keith asked. Liam explained that he was helping Zayn study, Keith quickly losing interest. 

"Anyway, I'm glad I caught you. Lunch tomorrow" Keith stated happily as Liam had totally forgotten, 

"Well....I don't know" he mumbled, the kiss replaying in his head over and over, his stomach doing flips. Keith crossed his arms, 

"Liam  _it'll_ be fun" he stated plainly, not really sounding like he was giving Liam much choice. Liam laughed slightly, it was fun last time. Maybe Liam needed to somehow play up the friendship aspect. Sorta distance Keith from...flirting with him? If he was to begin with? 

"Okay fine, why not" Liam remarked, Keith had a big grin on his face. After parting ways Liam headed back to Zayn in the lounge.

"Liam I thought you got lost" Zayn joked. Putting the band-aid on Liam's palm, 

"There, good as new" he smiled as Liam couldn't 't help but smile back. Zayn held his hand for a minute as Liam rechecked his work, 

"You got them all right Zayn, tomorrow will be a cake walk" Liam commented softly as Zayn let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thanks a lot for helping Li, I really appreciate it" he said as Liam giggled, 

"Anytime babe" he stated happily. Liam didn't realize, but Zayn was still holding his hand, not that me minded. It was...comfortable in every sense of the word. By the darkening sky outside, it was a lot later than Liam had thought. 

"We should head out, it's getting late. Oh, here borrow my notebook. That way you can study from it and do a few more practice problems later" Liam explained as Zayn nodded happily, putting his things away. Liam really wanted to call Louis before it got too late, he  _needed_ to talk things out.         

 

   

 

 

      Liam recoiled as he heard water being spit out and Harry yelling something about his hair in the background. 

"HE KISSED YOU!" Louis yelled into the phone, Liam wondering if telling him was a good idea. 

 "It was only on the cheek" he mumbled, he hated being yelled at. Louis was quiet for a bit, 

"Sorry Liam, it caught me off guard that's all. So tell me what happened from the beginning" Louis instructed. Liam recalled all the events up till the kiss, 

"I see" Louis replied, leaving Liam out in the cold. 

"That's it....I see, that's  _all_ you have to say?" he asked, almost frustrated that Louis wasn't helping more.

"Did you like it?" Louis then asked flatly, Liam feeling his stomach act up again. 

"I...don't know, Keith..." he started,

"Isn't Zayn" Louis finished for him. Liam sighed as Louis made an "Ah-Ha" sound. It's true, Liam only had feelings for Zayn but he isn't gay and if he was, he doesn't feel the same.

"That...isn't the point right now. What do I make of Keith?" Liam asked, feeling like Louis was shaking his head on the other end.

"Oh Liam. This has  _everything_ to do with it" Louis started as Liam waited for him to continue, 

 "Let me put it like this, if you didn't like Zayn would you have liked the kiss?" Louis asked.

"I don't know....it was weird to me. Not the actual kiss or that it was with a guy....but it was  _Keith_ " Liam 

answered honestly. He felt so confused about the whole thing, was Keith interested in him? Was it only a joke to him? Did he want more from Liam? 

"Louis I'm so upset over this. What if Zayn finds out and gets the wrong idea? I'm  _not_ interested in Keith" Liam admitted, Louis was quiet.

"Li...I'm sorry, I know this must be frustrating to say the least" Louis replied, sounding more serious than before. 

"Look Liam, I know you like Zayn and I know Keith seems to be throwing a wrench into everything and this kiss really caught me off guard too. But if you aren't interested you aren't interested. This doesn't change how you feel about Zayn. I mean you could always stop bothering with Keith all together. He doesn't seem like the nicest guy around anyway" Louis suggested as Liam made a face, part of him knowing Louis was right. 

"Wouldn't that lead to him asking why and then it could turn kinda dangerous wouldn't it?" he asked. He knew Keith wouldn't be a jerk over him being gay but for them to arrive at it like that didn't sound to safe.

"Yeah maybe that isn't the best idea, forget that" Louis replied,

 "We can always talk about this in person next week, you and me?" he chirped, Liam smiling, the thought of it alone making him feel better. 

 "Yeah, I think that would help  _a lot_ Lou" Liam replied, knowing that talking in person about this would be a lot easier.

"I'm sorry I'm not being very much help. I don't know what he's thinking and I'm not sure what to tell you. I don't want to lead you down a bad path" Louis admitted as Liam nodded, It's true Louis didn't have all the answers but Liam was really thankful for his help. 

"No Lou, you're fine. I wouldn't have been able to figure out as much as I did without you" he stated as Louis let out a laugh.

"What  _would_ you do without me?" he said, Liam rolled his eyes, 

"Such a big shot" he joked, Louis chuckling.

"Anyway, would Wednesday work for you? The mall I mean" Louis asked. 

"Yeah...yeah that'll be great, I'll let Zayn know too" Liam answered, already excited about it. 

"Sounds good, well I need to get going, it's late and some of us still have classes" Louis joked as Liam let out a sarcastic laugh, 

"Okay, give Harry a hug for me, I'll see you soon" Liam said. 

"You bet and Liam...everything will be all right. Just be careful with that guy" Louis replied softly before hanging up, Liam sighed, hoping that it would okay. He felt less apprehensive than before but he still had this weird feeling about the whole thing. Louis wasn't wrong for saying to be careful with Keith either. Looking at his hand, he kinda wished Zayn was here. 

"I hope I'm overreacting and it doesn't mean anything" Liam mumbled as he went to text Zayn right away, 

**Liam : I just talked to Lou, mall next week Wed?**

Liam waited a few minutes for Zayn to reply, maybe he was doing homework or something. 

**Zaynn: Sounds great, can't wait :)**

**Liam: Haha you rhymed :P**

**Zaynn: Omg :P, how's your hand? :(**

Liam looked at his palm, the bleeding didn't take long to stop but it still stung a bit, more annoying than anything. 

**Liam: Better now, thanks for before babe :)**  

**Zaynn: :D. Got to go, see you tomorrow, thanks for the info.**

 Liam smiled to himself, he was so cute. Sighing Liam put his phone on the charger and headed downstairs to do some of his own work. Not wanting to be stuck with it over break.    

 

 

     

 

     Zayn climbed the stairs, he was meeting Cassie in the lounge after he finished his Math test. Studying with Liam helped a lot but with Math, Zayn could never be sure. Cassie waved him over as he took a seat across form her, settling into the comfy chair. 

"So how do you think you did?" Cassie asked as Zayn shrugged, 

"I don't like getting my hopes up or anything like that" He admitted, he learned that the hard way through High School. Cassie nodded, hopefully getting where he came from, 

"Well now only two more classes and then.... _tomorrow_ " Cassie sighed, the end of her sentence sounding more deadpan. Zayn chucking at her. 

"I get you on that" he smiled, Cassie looked around,

"Wait...isn't Liam supposed to be here?" she asked, still looking. Zayn thought he'd be here, waiting to see how he did on his test but nope. Probably off with Keith somewhere doing who knows what. Cassie looked liked she picked up on what Zayn was thinking, a slight nod in response. 

 "I'm sure he'll turn up soon" she said, Zayn only shrugging. Not wanting to think too much about it.

"Anyway _be sure_  to be at lunch today, I'll meet you halfway through okay?" Cassie stated, making sure he understood, 

"Yes okay, I'll be there" Zayn answered as she grinned. Cassie would be going to class soon and Zayn had no idea what to do, he had hoped to spend extra time with Liam.

"Does Keith ever go to classes?" he asked himself, knowing he did but it seemed like he was all over the place. He could text Liam, find out where he is or something.

"Zayn!" Liam called, walking over to the chairs, Keith no where in sight.

"It's like a dream" Zayn thought, somewhat rudely. Wondering if a song would start playing or something.

"Sorry, I was helping Keith with some English work but I wanted to come get you" Liam explained as Zayn figured it was too good to be true. Cassie must have taken that as a cue to leave,

"I'll see you both later" Cassie grinned, heading out. Liam looked like he wanted to say something but 

stopped himself, or maybe Cassie walked away too fast? Zayn stood up as Liam smiled at him,

"So how was the test?" he asked, sounding more than hopeful, Zayn chuckled, he wanted to say it went great but who knows?

"Who knows?" Zayn laughed as Liam nodded,

"I get it, the whole not saying till you get it back sort of thing" Liam replied. Zayn smiled, Liam did get him better than anyone. They started over to Hubber, to the library Zayn guessed. Liam was acting almost awkward but why? 

"Li you okay?" Zayn asked as they walked past a large group of students. Liam laughed kind of a weird laugh, almost forced.

"Yep all good here" he remarked, Zayn only nodded. They crossed the bridge and took the stairs down to the library, Zayn spotting Keith on a computer.

"I'll find a table" he commented as Liam shook his head and pointed to his bag already taking a space.

"Got you covered babe" Liam smiled as Zayn couldn't help but smile back. Liam went off to Keith as Zayn sat alone....like usual.

"At least I won't have any work over break" Zayn mumbled as he pulled out a few books.

 

    

 

 

     Time didn't crawl per say but it seemed as if lunch would never get here. Working on homework can only last so long until you're beyond bored. Keith took Liam ahead for whatever reason and Zayn was walking over alone. Liam protested a bit more today but Keith was really rushing him. He called something down the hallway but a class let out and Zayn wasn't able to hear it.

"Jerk. Why can't Keith go off somewhere by  _himself_ and leave Liam out of it" Zayn thought as he entered the second floor of the cafeteria. Looking around there was still no sign that Liam was even here,

"Where did he go?" Zayn thought as he looked down at Liam's notebook. Zayn totally forgetting to give it back before in the library.

"I hope he doesn't need this now" he sighed, walking to the railing and looked around. Nothing but a mess of people and none of them Liam....wait....

"Oh there he is" Zayn smiled, at least he found him. Although it looked like he and Keith were leaving or something. Zayn went to follow but was stopped by a tap on his shoulder,

"Zayn right?" Jason asked as he nodded. 

"I thought so, Cassie said you'd be here" Jason explained as Zayn was at a loss, he didn't want to be rude but he need to catch up to Liam.

"I'm sorry to run off but I need to give this back to my friend" Zayn stated as he began to walk to the stairs.

"Oh, I can go with you" Jason smiled as Zayn went to say something but was cut off by a loud voice.

**"Does anyone know what time it is!?"  
**  
Another person replied just as loud,

**"I think time may be running out!"**

****Suddenly loud music filled the cafeteria, a large group of students standing up.

"Oh no...its the flash mob, I'll never make it to Liam now" Zayn thought as the students began dancing in unison.

_"Time, time, time, time"_   
_"Time is running out, time is running out"_   
_"Just thinking if we make it"_   
_"How much we'll have to show for it"_   
_"We can't give up there's too much at stake"_   
_"Come on baby let's go for it"_

 

Zayn was impressed, the students were dancing like professionals and he spotted Cassie, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Figuring he could still reach Liam, Zayn headed down the stairs, into the sea of dancing students. As he made his way down the song changed to a lighter beat but just as catchy.

_"Look at me in a different role"_   
_"Trying out a brand new part"_   
_"Don't you worry baby, we'll never be apart"_   
_"On top if it all your here with me"_   
_"Truly outrageous, truly, truly, truly outrageous"_   
_"Oh you're here with me oh, oh"_

In the midst of all this Zayn was dodging dancing students and the more he tried to escape the more he was sucked into it. He found himself being spun around and doing dance moves he didn't even know. Throwing his arms up, he half expected there to be confetti explosions. Liam was still watching by the doors and Zayn could  _still_ make it....right? The song came to an end as the cafeteria erupted into cheers. Zayn didn't even know  _how_ to dance, but whatever at least it was over.

**"Uh-Oh looks like one of us will be the loser today"**  
   
Another loud voice said as everyone looked up to the second floor. 

"Oh no its the Hall Choir.....IT'S A TURF WAR!!!!" someone yelled as more music began playing, B-teens no less.

_"My picture clear, everything seemed to easy"_  
 _"So I dealt you the blow, one of us had to go"_  
 _"Now it's different and I want you to know"_  
 _"One of us is crying, one of us is lying in a lonely bed"_  
 _"Wishing they were somewhere else instead"_  
  
Zayn couldn't believe it, another group?

"Is this even for real?" he asked himself as he turned to see Liam....who was gone at this point. Zayn's shoulders slumped,

"All that dancing for nothing" he thought as he headed back up to the second floor. Not that he really wanted to eat anyway. Where did Liam even  _go_? Why didn't he say anything? Then it hit him,

"Another off campus lunch with Keith" he mumbled to himself. That must be what he was trying to tell him before.

" _Wonderful_ " he sighed. Sitting at the table with Jason as Cassie was most likely defending her title or something, Zayn let out a breath. Still holding onto Liam's notebook, he just wanted to go home.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.....so, yeah. All that happened huh?  
> Anyone catch any pop references in this one?  
> The flash mob was fun though right?  
> What about this Jason? What'll his part be in all this?  
> More to the point, what about Keith?  
> Guess the only way to know is to find out next time!


	21. Hampered Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap, another chapter? It's a double upload  
> Figured I'd see how it's received by readers  
> After last chapter, how will things go?  
> Enjoy!  
> (own nothing, all mistakes are mine)  
> Comment, like and and comment

 

 

      Liam let out a sigh as he sat through class. It's like his professor forgot they had off next week or something. Lunch with Keith was.....okay, more or less. Since the kiss Liam has been hyper analyzing everything he did in an attempt to see if he was being serious or not. Not only that but just to figure out if he's gay. He may have flirted with him more but that's been happening a lot lately, so not much change there.

"What is he thinking?" Liam thought, on top of that Keith was dragging Liam out so fast that he couldn't tell Zayn he was leaving. He tried to yell down the hall to tell him but a class was let out and pretty much drown him out. He had a talk with Keith afterword about letting Zayn know things like this from now on, he didn't want to keep abandoning him this way. Keith said yes, so Liam hoped he'd take it seriously.

"He must be so mad....not that I blame him" Liam added, he was barely able to eat any lunch because he felt so guilty. Liam had also tried to go to the cafeteria before hand but with that random flash mob, he couldn't even get in without being caught up in it himself.

"That would be kinda fun though" Liam thought as he wrote down his notes. The professor was at the computer, setting something up.

"Okay class, we'll finish up class with this video clip" he stated, Liam figured the lecture was done so he closed his notebook and relaxed a bit, hoping it was interesting. The clip was about how when you focus too much on one thing. All the while everything else can change around you and you won't even notice. Granted this was done with a scene where people were solving a murder. While everyone focused on that, a backstage crew changed the entire layout of the room. Liam only managed to pick out a few things here and there but it was fun to see.

"Remember class, this can also happen with people and relationships. If someone spends too much time focusing on one thing, they may miss other major things" the professor commented, Liam felt uncomfortable, like he was speaking about him personally. Glancing out the window, it was getting cloudy. The weather did say it might snow again. 

"I hope driving won't be bad" Liam thought as the sun was starting to disappear behind the clouds.   
"Okay everyone, have a safe break. Enjoy yourselves and I'll see you soon" the professor smiled as everyone was pretty much running out of the room. Liam lingered, he wanted to ask about the whole focus thing but he wasn't sure how to.

"Something wrong Liam?" the professor asked as he was cleaning up his belongings. Liam walked over to the front table, still feeling awkward. 

"I...actually had a question about focusing too much on one thing. How do you prevent that?" he asked, the professor stopped for a moment. 

"Honestly, that's a tough one. You need to be able to look at things from a distance" he replied.

"How would you do that?" Liam asked.

"It's difficult, separating yourself from a problem takes work but it can be done. You just have to make up your mind and do it" the professor explained. Liam nodded, although he was still at a loss. They left the room together and after Liam thanked him, went to get Zayn. Wondering if that was what was going on with Keith....or even Zayn. 

" _How_ do I look at the bigger picture?" Liam asked himself, still not any clue on how to do that.             

 

 

      

     Since it was getting late, less students were here. Liam passed a couple here and there but nothing major like in the morning. Most of the dorm students were already gone too. Liam knew Zayn was going to be mad.....but Liam understood that and he would meet it head on, hoping that Zayn would forgive him. Turning the corner Liam saw Zayn, Cassie and some other guy. 

"Who is  _that_ supposed to be?" Liam asked himself as the other guy was laughing at something Zayn said....a little  _too_ hard. 

"Oh Liam hi" Cassie waved as Liam waved back, 

"Hey Z" Liam said as Zayn smiled up at him. The other guy looking at him, 

"So you're Liam. It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Jason" he said, Liam smiled and nodded. 

"Nice to meet you too" he replied plainly. Cassie was gathering her books and stood up.

"Well I have class so I'll see you....wow, I won't see you guys for a week" she said dramatically as Liam laughed.

"We'll all have lunch together and catch up after next week" Zayn interjected as Cassie smiled happily and left. Liam took a seat next to Zayn, Jason still here. 

"Well, you ready to get going then?" Liam asked, Zayn nodded, packing his things. Jason took a breath and stood up, hopefully leaving too. Something about him made Liam uneasy. 

"I'll see you later then" Jason stated as he left, Zayn letting out a "Yeah", Liam stood up too. Zayn stretched his arms when he stood up, letting out a groan. Liam rushed forward and put his arms around Zayn's midsection, pulling him into a hug. 

"Babe, I'm  _so_ sorry about lunch" Liam began, Zayn sighed a bit, even though he was already hugging back.

"I had no idea where you were, I was really worried and frankly mad you up and left again" Zayn replied as Liam nodded. After explaining about trying to find him and the flash mob Zayn looked like he got it completely. Liam didn't want to let go of Zayn yet, 

"Zayn I feel awful, I barely ate and I told Keith this was the  _last_ time he can just drag me away without letting you know first" Liam admitted, hoping Zayn didn't think he was trying to victimize himself. 

"Hey Liam, don't starve yourself" Zayn commented, looking right at him, Liam just kinda nodded, hoping he didn't notice his eyes getting glassy. Zayn pulled him closer. 

 "Li I get worried, I was with Cassie but let me know next time yeah?" he stated, not that it made Liam feel any better, his guilt still front and center.

"Can I make it up to you?" Liam asked, his eyes wide, Zayn chuckled. 

"Maybe" he joked. Liam frowned a bit, 

"You can tell me what food you hate" Zayn added lightly, Liam couldn't help but laugh. He picked Zayn up, 

"Can I?....I don't know" Liam smiled as Zayn smiled back, Liam walking them over to a couch and falling down.

"Liam no!" he called before they fell. Zayn landing on Liam's lap, both laughing. 

"It's okay babe, I got you" Liam said softly as Zayn smiled, 

"I got you too Li" he said. Despite being so comfortable, Liam knew they couldn't stay like this, they'd never get home. Maybe if Liam went to Zayn's or vice-versa? 

"We should go...the weather looks like it could take a bad turn" Liam admitted, Zayn nodded and stood back up.

"We can always pick it up later" Zayn grinned as Liam's face warmed up.

"I can.....live with that" Liam said, hoping he didn't sound awkward, Zayn turned away quickly to grab his bag. Great, now they were both feeling awkward. Something about it made Liam smile anyway.        

 

 

      

 

     "Should I have said something else?" Zayn asked his mom, who was making dinner. It was quiet as she pulled the chicken out of the oven. 

"Were you still upset about it?" Mrs Malik asked as he sighed and stood up from his seat, starting to pace. 

"Yeah...I was. I was really mad that stupid Keith keeps taking him away without any say in the matter" Zayn began as his mother nodded. Zayn was mad....but Liam explained everything before. He did try to let Zayn know, it was still Keith that got in the way. Then the flash mob was just a run of bad luck for them to try and meet up.

"Liam felt  _really_ bad though, I thought he was going to cry. I know he doesn't do it on purpose...I don't know" Zayn finished as he sat back down, now in a fuss. 

"Sweetie, calm down, if he said sorry then it's alright isn't it?" Mrs Malik asked as Zayn nodded, knowing being upset wouldn't stop Keith from doing this again. 

"I'm  _so_ tired of Keith...why can't he transfer or something" he mumbled as his mom laughed.

"Zayn look. Liam.....well I mean if Liam was...and I'm not saying he is or isn't but" Mrs Malik began, her sentence not making any sense. 

"Huh?" Zayn asked, having no idea where this was going. Mrs Malik stopped, her expression looking as if she was at a loss for words. 

"I don't think Liam will pick Keith over you. I can't see that happening at all" Mrs Malik finally said, her tone soft. Zayn believed her, something about it made him feel like everything would be okay. His mom was right for most of the time, so there was that too. 

"Thanks mom, I just get so frustrated. Now it's even worse because Keith and I are "okay" Zayn said, adding air quotes to make his point. Mrs Malik laughed, 

"Yes I can see that being a thorn in your side" she replied,  Zayn sighed and hoped that things could progress over break....that and it'll stick this time. Not that it hadn't before...back to Keith again, wrecking everything. 

"Enough of that now, tell me about your flash mob" Mrs Malik smiled, 

"I wasn't even supposed to be in it at all" Zayn groaned as Mrs Malik laughed again, mostly because he wasn't a huge fan of dancing. Dancing with Liam wasn't all that bad though, 

"Well you can chalk it up to experience then. That and a funny story" Mrs Malik added as Zayn rolled his eyes jokingly. It was quiet as he looked out the window, it didn't snow at all here but on the way home it was coming down pretty hard. 

"I hope driving isn't bad tomorrow" Zayn thought, his mom spinning around to face him.

"I also wanted to ask, who is this Jason fellow?" she questioned, 

"Oh he's friends with Cassie I guess. I don't really know him but he has a girlfriend. That's about all I know. He and Cassie were talking about relationship stuff" Zayn explained, not really knowing what else to say. He seemed nice but he's only talked with him twice.

 "I hope Liam doesn't think anything about it" Zayn mumbled, recalling all the times those girls hit on him and Liam got....defensive. Not that he minded but... 

"Dear, mind setting the table?" Mrs Malik asked, Zayn nodding and grabbing the plates, 

"I'm sure it'll be fine" he told himself.            

 

 

      

      "Liam I'm going to miss you" Keith admitted as they sat in an empty lounge. 

"I know but we'll see each other, you did get my text right?" Liam asked as Keith nodded. 

"See? It'll be fine" he replied as Keith nodded again. Liam forgot their first class was canceled, not that he wouldn't have come in with Zayn anyway, they were going out to eat after class. Keith sighed as he lounged back on the couch, 

"It'll be nice not having to worry about anything for a week" Keith stated as Liam nodded, not wanting to get too comfortable. Tuesday's....issue still weighing on his mind. 

"If something happened and Zayn showed up I'd  _never_ forgive myself" Liam thought seriously, the thought alone making him feel sick. Tuesday was still a one time thing, it's not like it would happen again. 

"Tiger?" Keith asked as Liam broke free from his thoughts, 

"Yeah sorry, tired I guess" Liam lied but it looked like Keith bought it. 

"Anyway, you'll be going to your indoor thing after break right?" he asked, hoping to change the subject. Keith laughed, 

"Yes my indoor "thing" he chuckled.

"But seriously, I'll let you know what days I'll be gone" Keith added, looking at Liam now, Keith seemed to scoot closer to Liam at this point, his arm around his shoulders. 

"I hope we can still find time to workout" Liam commented, the thought of working out alone again not sounding to pleasing.      

"Yeah of course we will. What would I do without my Tiger?" Keith asked softly, Liam's stomach feeling off again, Keith using  _that_ tone.

 "Good" That was all Liam managed to get out, not sure what else to say. Liam guessed they were cuddling....or at least partly. They were sitting closer together and Keith sunk down a bit and was resting against Liam. 

"I'm kinda tired too" Keith yawned as Liam chuckled, 

"Don't fall asleep on me now" He joked as Kieth shook his head. 

"Can't, need to meet Val later" He stated flatly, Liam felt even weirder now. Here they are cuddling....kind of, and he's talking about Val? 

"Oh...I need to meet Zayn in a few minutes. We can walk together" Liam suggested as Liam stood up, followed by Keith. 

"Actually we'll be going different ways" Keith remarked, Liam made an "Oh" face as neither of them moved. Keith stepped forward and quickly pulled Liam into a hug, catching him rather off guard.

"I'll see you soon Tiger" Keith said softly, Liam semi hugged back, it was only a hug right? 

"Yeah Slugger" Liam said as Keith pulled back but not before kissing his cheek....again. Liam froze for the second time that week, Keith let out a small laugh.

"Just keeping the score even" he said coyly and with that he left, Liam feeling sick to his stomach. He quickly wiped his cheek on his sleeve, almost as if that would make it go away. It's just Zayn...and how he felt about Zayn. And how he  _didn't_ feel about Keith.

"What does Zayn feel?" Liam asked out loud, just wishing someone...anyone would give him an answer. Liam began to walk to Zayn's class, hoping to meet him halfway. 

"Keeping the score even? Why? I don't care if Val kisses him" he thought crossing the bridge, snow falling gently outside. 

"Should I be rude or nasty? Just lay down the law? I don't want to act like those jerks Louis and Harry had to deal with. I don't want to hurt him" Liam added. He sighed as he began walking up to the third floor, 

"Should I bring it up? Try to talk it out with him?" Liam questioned, not wanting that to turn into a "Do you like me?" conversation.  What if Keith did like him? Liam shook his head. 

"No, I  _don't_ want to think about this anymore" he huffed, sitting on a bench between floors. 

"Do I act like I'm interested in him? I doubt I flirt with him. We're just friends" Liam asked himself, never really putting much thought into it. A faint song playing nearby, 

_"Universal appeal, universal appeal"_   
_"I'm the brightest star in the galaxy"_   
_"In my own minds eye I am the sky"_   
_"Why should I be shy, when I got"_   
_"Universal appeal baby"_   
_"Universal appeal"_

"Golly gee Linda that's a thigh tapping new ringtone" 

"Thanks Mary. I like it myself". Liam raised his eyebrows, well if he heard the song right. That's kinda how Keith was. It was how all the girls who hung around him felt that's for sure. So maybe after so long Keith just felt everyone felt that way about him too.

 "Liam?" Someone asked,  he looked up to see Zayn coming down the stairs, other students behind him.

"Oh Zayn, sorry I needed..to tie my shoe" Liam said, standing back up. 

"Good thing I didn't go the back way" Zayn laughed, Liam felt somewhat better, with Zayn here that is. 

"Ready for some lunch?" Liam asked as Zayn smiled, 

"Yeah I'm starving" he grinned happily. Liam would sort this out later, he wanted to be in a good mood for Zayn.            

 

 

      

 

     "Is your mouth going to make it?" Liam asked as Zayn took another sip of his water, 

"Yeah I guess so" he grumbled. 

 

"I told you the fries were still hot. You need to be careful Z" Liam chuckled, shaking his head. Zayn chuckled a little. 

"Yeah, yeah" he replied jokingly. Liam really wanted to get burgers today and who was Zayn to stop him? Although he could do without his mouth burns. Zayn suggested a "We Made It Through The Week" lunch and Liam couldn't help but agree, considering how it seemed to drag on. Liam happily ate his burger as Zayn was making sure the rest of his meal wasn't the temperature of the sun's surface. 

"Was class okay?" Liam asked after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

 "Yeah, nothing too much. We watched this cool video clip" Zayn started as Liam nodded. 

 "About changing your focus?" he asked as Zayn nodded, looking surprised. 

"Yeah how'd you...Oh that's right, same professor" he laughed as Liam took another bite of his food. 

"It was cool though" Zayn commented as Liam agreed, his eyes then lit up as he put his burger down. 

"I almost forgot, Louis texted me and said they'd be here on Sunday" Liam exclaimed as Zayn grinned. He couldn't wait to see them again, it felt like it had been years, instead of a few months. 

"That's great! I can't wait to hang out and catch up" Zayn chirped before eating his own food. Liam played with his straw, 

"I hope a  _week_ will be enough" he commented, Zayn knew what he was feeling. After being apart, then together for a short time, the time they spent together wouldn't seem long enough at all.

"Yeah but then Christmas break and all that. Then the semester will end and they'll be here again" Zayn interjected, 

"And you always have me" he added laughing, although he was being serious. Liam looked up and smiled at him.

"I  _do_ have you" he said softly, he knew Liam meant it. Zayn blushed, he couldn't turn away, which make him even more embarrassed but Liam kept that gentle smile on his face the whole time. 

 "Anyway, you want to head to my place when we're done?" Zayn asked, hoping his face would return to it's normal color. 

"Can't, mom and I are getting things ready for Monday" Liam commented as Zayn nodded. It was quiet as they ate, Zayn just enjoying that Liam was here with him. For some reason he still had this bad feeling that Liam would want to leave with his dad. Granted, it's his life and if he wanted to leave then.... 

"Would I be enough to keep him here?" Zayn thought, wondering if he was actually that important to him. Zayn looked up at Liam, that goofy happy look on his face. 

"Liam..." Zayn started as he looked over at him. 

"Yeah, what is it babe?" Liam replied, Zayn paused, knowing they had already talked about this but still. 

"You aren't....like going to leave with your dad or anything are you?" Zayn mumbled, looking out the window.  It was quiet for a beat,

"Z no...of course not. Are you still worried about that?" Liam asked softly, Zayn slightly nodded, feeling like a little kid or something. 

"Zayn, my place is here. With my mom and...you, I can't just leave in a snap" Liam explained. Zayn knew it was true but why was he so worried? Liam's dad had come back before and he never felt like this, so why now? Liam reached out and put his hand on Zayn's. 

"Babe, hey" Liam said, Zayn looked at him.

"Don't worry okay? I'm not leaving" he reassured him, Zayn squeezed his hand and Liam squeezed back. Zayn believed him, Liam wasn't the type to do something like that. 

"You better not. I need to find the food you hate" Zayn replied coyly, hoping the small lump in his throat would go away, Liam laughed. 

"That's my Zayn" he said between chuckles, they were still holding hands and Zayn hoped they could stay this way...not only here but in general. Liam's thumb skated gently across his knuckles, he smiled before pulling away. 

"We should finish lunch" Liam suggested as Zayn nodded, feeling much better than before. His hand still warm from Liam's touch.  

 

"Did you see those two guys Steven?" a woman asked,   
"Uh yeah why Joann?" Steven replied.   
"They love each other something fierce but are to shy to show it" Joann said dramatically, grasping her fist, Steven rubbed his forehead.   
"Joann please-" Steven started as Joann shook her head,   
"It's so beautiful I feel like singing!" Joann explained.   
"Please don't" Steven groaned as a waitress walked over,   
"I'm sorry we have a no singing policy"            

 

 

      

     "Where is he? It's past four already" Liam stated, starting to pace. His mom was acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Stay calm Liam, everything is fine" Mrs Payne said as she looked around the crowed airport. It was Monday and Liam felt like it came a little too fast. With everything they had been doing to get ready, it seemed as if two days weren't enough. Even with Zayn coming over to help on Saturday and Sunday. Liam stopped and faced his mother,

"Why do you think Zayn didn't want to come?" he asked as his mom chuckled. 

"I think he felt this was a private moment and he didn't want to intrude on it" Mrs Payne cleared up,

"He will be having dinner with us on Wednesday after you go to the mall though" she added as Liam nodded, 

"That's true...He's nice like that isn't he?" Liam commented softly, his mom smiled.

 "He is" she added happily as Liam couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. The airport was really busy, people walking this way and that. The PA was on but Liam could barely hear what was being said. He wanted to be here early just to be sure his dad didn't have to wait but now it was almost 4:15 and his plane still hadn't shown up. Liam glanced around, spotting a couple. They were holding onto each other, one of them was crying and Liam figured the other was going on a trip. It made him think back to what Zayn had said, about him leaving with his dad. He bit his lip, no way...no way could he do that. 

"I don't want to leave here....I couldn't leave mom and Zayn" Liam thought as he looked away, part of him feeling like he could sense their sadness or something. 

"Plane 242 now arriving in gate twelve" a woman said over the PA, 

"Oh that's him" Mrs Payne commented, standing up and heading over to the gate. Liam followed, feeling anxious and nervous but happy? 

"I'm a mess" Liam thought as people filed out of the gate, Liam and his mom searching for Mr Payne. 

"There he is!" Liam exclaimed as he started waving, his dad waving back. Mrs Payne was already tearing up as she ran to her husband. He scooped her up into a hug that quickly turned into a kiss, Liam walked over a little slower, wanting them to have their moment. 

"You have no idea how much I've missed  _that_ " Mr Payne smiled as he held his wife. Mr Payne then grabbed Liam and pulled him in too, 

"Hi dad" he sniffed, telling himself he wasn't going to cry but not caring at this point. They hugged for a bit longer before Mr Payne spoke up, 

"Let's go home" he smiled. Liam and his mom nodded, both beyond happy that he was back. After picking up his luggage they headed to the parking lot, the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet. 

"I forgot how cold it was here" Mr Payne commented, pulling his coat closer to him. 

"So I made your favorite tonight" Mrs Payne smiled as her husband laughed. 

"You made roast beef?" he asked, clearly excited. Mrs Payne nodded happily, 

"Enough for three days at least" She added as Liam opened the trunk and put his suitcases in. 

"At least we'll have lunches" Liam added as his parents laughed. Climbing into the back seat Liam felt his hip vibrate, he unlocked his phone to see a text from Zayn, 

**Zaynn: How'd everything go?**

 Liam smiled, happy that Zayn even asked at all. 

**Liam: Great, he's here safe and sound :)**

**Zaynn: Yay :D, I'll let you catch up, see you soon :P  
**

Liam laughed a little, his dad turning to look back at him. 

"Zayn I take it?" Mr Payne asked, Liam looked up and nodded.

"He wanted to make sure everything went okay" Liam commented as Mr Payne nodded. 

"Good boy that Zayn. I approve" he said seriously, Liam was a bit taken back....approve? Approve of what? 

"How about some radio?" Mrs Payne blurted as she turned it on in a hurry, Liam still a bit confused. He shrugged as he texted Zayn back, 

**Liam: Thx babe can't wait :)  
**  
Liam put his phone back. He was all giddy and couldn't wait for everyone to catch up, 

"This is gonna be a good week" he thought as they headed home.           

 

 

       

 

     Liam yawned as he rolled over to check the time. It was almost ten but he was still feeling tired, 

"I don't feel like getting up yet" he thought, his mind groggy. He, his mom and dad stayed up well past midnight talking about anything and everything. It was a great night and it's not like he had anything planned, not until tomorrow. Liam heard sounds from downstairs, his parents must have been up already.

"I swear those two don't even need sleep" Liam mumbled as he sat up, wiping his eyes. Washing up and changing, he headed downstairs. Finding his parents eating breakfast and talking happily, 

"Good morning sleepy head" Mrs Payne joked.

"When did you both get up?" Liam asked, wondering how they both seemed so chipper already. 

"Around eight why?" Mr Payne asked back coyly. Liam laughed lightly as he got some cereal, his phone going off on the coffee table in the family room. 

"That's weird, is it Zayn?" Liam wondered as he checked, it was Louis. 

**Tommo: Free today?**

 He was free but why? They are seeing each other tomorrow, 

**Liam: Yeah why?**

**Tommo: Good, I'll be picking you up in 20**

Liam's eyes widened, 

"Picking me up? Why? Is something wrong?" he questioned as he sent back an "Okay". 

"Something wrong?" Mr Payne asked as Liam went back to his food, 

"Well Louis is picking me up in twenty minutes...I guess" he remarked. 

"That should be fun...but aren't you going out with them tomorrow?" Mrs Payne asked as Liam shrugged, 

"Yeah we are. I hope nothing happened or anything" he said back, wanting to get his food down before leaving. 

"Don't eat  _too_ fast now" Mr Payne laughed as Liam took another spoonful, 

"I know dad, sorry" he smiled as he finished his bowl. Liam put his dishes into the sink and headed upstairs, at least his parents would have some alone time today, and tomorrow too. That's a plus, even though Liam wanted a chance to spend more time with his dad too.

"I won't be out that long" he thought as he got washed up again. Walking back downstairs, he kissed both his parents.

"I won't be long, love you" Liam said.

"Love you too. Have fun and be careful" Mr and Mrs Payne replied as Liam headed out into the cold, Louis already waiting in the driveway.                

 

 

      

    Louis parked in their usual spot in the coffee shop parking lot. Under a large tree that would have offered them some nice shade in the summer but not so much now. Instead small clumps of snow clung to the branches. Louis and Liam came here a lot during high school, mostly for helping Louis sort out Harry related stuff. It was their go to spot now when they wanted to talk about things. Louis turned off the car and faced Liam, both undoing their seat belts.

"So what's wrong Lou?" Liam asked as Louis shook his head. 

"Liam, don't you remember? I said we'd talk about your Keith issue when I got back" he said plainly. Louis had already discussed this with Harry on the train ride home. Harry would talk to Zayn, while Louis talked to Liam. He wanted to clear the air before their fun outing. Liam took a sip of his coffee, 

"I thought it would be like, another day" Liam chuckled as Louis made a face at him. 

"Sure Liam, we can talk about it with Zayn around too" he said flatly. Liam nodded, Louis' point made. 

"It's  _great_ to see you first off" He began, pulling Liam into a hug, not wanting this to be some super tense, upsetting talk. Liam quickly returned the hug. 

"It is, I've missed you and Haz a ton" Liam admitted as Louis chuckled. 

"He's the same as ever and I  _love_ it. Well the same, with longer hair" he grinned, Liam's face broke into a smile. 

"I knew it! Zayn's gonna die" he stated happily, Louis laughed a little. He wasn't sure what that was about but he'll find out tomorrow. Louis hoped Liam wouldn't hold back and tell him everything that has been going on, he and Harry won't be back till Christmas break and he hoped to get things sorted now. Liam took another sip of his drink, 

"So Liam tell me everything, and I mean  _everything_ " Louis smiled as Liam laughed dryly. After fifteen minutes of Liam giving Louis the summary, he was already at a loss. This Keith guy was even  _more_ confusing than he thought and on top of it, nothing was consistent. 

"So he kissed you twice?" Louis asked slowly, Liam nodded. 

"What do you think he means, keep the score even?" he asked. 

"I think because that girl kisses him a lot. He did say you got "Jealous" of her for it" Louis explained, adding the air quotes, Liam nodding. Louis was quiet for a beat, he thought the stuff he went through with Harry was bad? This was almost the same, if not a tiny bit worse. Just in a different form.

"Lou...I  _don't_ like him that way" Liam admitted softly, Louis feeling like they were finally getting somewhere. 

"Okay and why do you think that?" Louis asked as Liam shrugged, looking at his cup. 

"He's okay and all but....I like Zayn" he sighed, resting his head on the headrest. Louis was grinning largely...on the inside. He already told Harry not to get too involved and let them figure it out on their own. Small victories though.

"Keith and I work out sure, but that's all. I don't really know anything else about him and I'm not sure if we'd be a good fit" Liam explained as Louis listened on.

"Then again....Zayn isn't gay and maybe I'd have a better chance with Keith" He added lowly. 

"What the heck! Where did  _that_ come from?" Louis yelled internally, the conversation shifting in the course of a second. 

"Liam really? They guy seems....well..." Louis began as Liam looked at him, 

 "Yeah I know...flaky, confusing, a bit pushy" he finished for him. Granted Louis felt he was a huge jerk who Liam shouldn't bother with at all but yeah, those too.

 "Anyway, why not Zayn? Why not tell him?" Louis asked,

"Yeah and then totally ruin our friendship and I'll lose him forever" Liam mumbled.

 "Liam, it's Zayn. That would  _never_ happen" Louis sighed, Liam chuckled a little, knowing he was right.

"And what's stopping Keith from doing that?" he asked seriously, not wanting to be a jerk but it was a true statement. 

"Yeah...I thought of that too" Liam stated, Louis felt like they were moving backwards now. 

"Keith flirts with me a lot...or he did before break" Liam started again, 

"He'd kinda cuddle with me or hold my hand....then the kiss" he continued. 

"I thought it was a joke at first but I can't see him doing that with his teammates or anything like that. So what does that mean?" Liam finished, Louis could tell this was really throwing him through a loop.

 "What about you and Zayn?" Louis asked lightly as Liam smiled a little, 

"We do all the same things....minus the kissing. Not that I would mind" he admitted, Louis smiled, Liam was blushing, he really did like Zayn. 

"UGH! I want to say something but I can't" Louis thought, knowing he couldn't betray Zayn's trust. He took a long sip of his coffee, mostly to keep himself in check. 

"How about this. Why don't you kinda ramp it up a little?" Louis suggested, Liam looking a bit lost. 

 "Ramp what up?" he asked back, a confused expression on his face. 

"I mean flirt with Zayn more. That way you can gauge his reaction and go from there" Louis cleared up. Liam quickly looked away, 

"More?....I....can't....I mean, what would I do?" he asked, Louis couldn't help but laugh. 

"Oh Liam, it's easier than you'd think. From the sounds of it you all ready flirt,  _mutually_ I may add" he winked. 

"It can't hurt. Just add a bit more than before.  _Ask_ to cuddle, hold his hand. Try not to play it off as a joke.  _Show_ him you're interested" Louis added as Liam nodded, 

"Well...I can try" he stated seriously. Louis cheering a little on the inside. 

"Thanks a lot Lou, I feel....better" he smiled. 

"I'm glad. It'll be alright you'll see. Just try and forget about Keith for now" Louis smiled, Liam nodding, Louis starting the car back up. 

"Oh and tomorrow act like that's the first you've seen me. I wouldn't want Zayn getting suspicious" he stated, hoping Harry remembered to tell Zayn the same thing. 

"Yeah sure, no problem" Liam replied as Louis smiled. Maybe things would happen faster than he thought.        

 

 

      Zayn yawned, Liam looking a little tense. 

"Remind me why were have to be there by eleven am? Zayn asked as Liam chuckled, 

"Louis and Harry want the most out of our day together" Liam explained as Zayn sighed. It was break, he was supposed to be able to sleep, especially since he and Harry had that long heart to heart chat yesterday. 

"I do feel a bit better now" Zayn thought, although he wasn't sure how to "Flirt with Liam more". Harry feeling that was the best advice he could give at the moment.

"Za...Zayn, you look really nice today" Liam blurted out, startling him a little, 

"Thanks...you look really nice too Liam...not that you don't always I mean..." Zayn mumbled, his face warming up. 

 "Thanks.....babe" Liam replied, clamming up after that. Zayn reaching for the radio; maybe some music will help. 

_"Why all the confusion? All these questions in my mind"_  
 _"Only one conclusion I can find"_  
 _"Love is doing it to me, yeah"_  
 _"Love is doing it to me"_  
 _"Doing it"_  
  
 Zayn made a face and turned the volume down, Liam not protesting against it. 

"Why are you like this Five Directions!?" Zayn yelled in his head. 

"Anyway...I wonder what we'll do" he spoke as Liam perked up, 

"I'm sure Harry will want to check out the clothing stores...no issues there" Liam joked as Zayn laughed, 

"Can we stop at the comic store too?" he asked hopefully, Liam nodded. 

"Wouldn't be the same if we didn't babe" he replied happily. Zayn smiled. 

"So how is your dad? You know, before I see him later and ask again" he asked lightly as Liam smiled widely, 

"He's great, he's excited to see you later" Liam replied as Zayn was also looking forward to dinner with them. 

 "Well I am a  _wonderful_ dinner guest" he joked, Liam laughing loudly in response. Liam turned into the mall parking lot, it was pretty empty since it was so early but Zayn wasn't a fan of huge crowds so it didn't really bother him that much. Liam was looking for what Zayn assumed was Louis' car, 

"I think he said they'd park by "Stacy's" he commented as Liam nodded, driving in that direction. 

"We can always meet them inside" Liam said as they parked, Liam pulling his phone out. Zayn was adjusting his scarf when Liam spoke up, 

"Okay let's go" he said, almost sound a bit unsure. Zayn climbed out and headed in with Liam. 

"This will be great" Zayn thought, really excited to spend the day with Louis and Harry.               

 

 

      

      Zayn and Liam entered Stacy's. The smell of mall perfume wafted through the air, Zayn coughing a little. Liam chuckled, 

"Always with the perfume" Zayn mumbled, rolling his eyes as they made their way further into the mall. Zayn saw a couple cool shirts on the way in, reminding himself to suggest to come back later. Walking into the main section, Zayn spotted two familiar faces by the pet store, 

"There they are" he smiled as he and Liam, basically power walked over to them. Harry turned around first and almost screeched as Louis quickly looked up, 

"Zayn!" Louis called as they hugged each other, Liam and Harry doing the same. 

"Lou I've  _missed_ you" Zayn admitted, getting a little teary.

"Don't go and cry on me now" Louis sniffed as they both laughed. Liam was saying something to Harry before Zayn got a hug in, 

"Zayn" Harry said, grinning, Zayn laughing. 

"Haz your hair is so long....I love it" he commented, despite seeing it yesterday, Harry playfully flipped his hair.

"It's a good look for you" Liam commented as Harry laughed. 

"And look at you Liam...Mr Muscles" Harry joked as Liam struck a strong man pose, 

"Well I try" he added as everyone pretty much jokingly rolled their eyes. 

"I'm feeling so nostalgic" Harry jokingly cried as Zayn nodded, feeling the same way.

"Okay let's pull ourselves together" Louis suggested, taking Harry's hand and kissing his knuckles. Zayn was  _so_ happy for them...after everything they went through, they deserved to be happy. Liam was shifting his weight, he looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure. 

"You okay Li?" Zayn asked as Liam nodded. 

"Guys before we head on out...I want to" he started and then stopped, Zayn having no idea where this was going. 

"Well come on Liam" Louis pushed as Liam sighed, 

"I want you to meet someone" he finished as Zayn's stomach dropped. 

"No..no, no,  _not_ here.  _Not_ today" he thought as Louis and Harry looked over at him, worried expressions on their faces. Liam pulled out his phone and texted someone...Zayn already knowing who it was. A second later Keith came around the corner, Zayn wanted to scream. Why would Liam do this? This was a special day for the four of them...Keith had no reason to be here. He walked up and stood next to Liam, 

"Hi...I'm Keith, it's nice to meet you" he said smiling as Louis and Harry just sort of stood there. Liam rubbed the back of his head, clearly unsure of what to say. 

"Uh...Hi I'm Louis and this is my boyfriend Harry" Louis said pointing to Harry, 

"Yeah that will throw him through a loop" Zayn thought as Keith nodded. 

"Cool, you two been together long?" he asked as Harry looked at Louis, 

"A few years actually" Harry answered as Keith nodded again, looking rather unaffected. 

"Well...let's get to it" Liam said lowly as everyone sort mumbled. 

"Oh man, we should check out that new sports store. "Sports Limited" Keith suggested as Liam sorta nodded. Zayn wanted to leave, this was immensely unfair. 

"When did he even ask him?" he asked himself as Harry spoke up, 

"I uh actually wanted to check out "Banana Dictatorship" with Zayn.... _right_ Zayn?" he stated, in a clear tone. Zayn nodded, 

"Yeah we planned on it, we'll meet you later" he stated flatly, not in the mood to sugar coat anything. Liam looked a bit taken back, 

"I'll see you in a bit" Louis said, kissing Harry before going with Liam and Keith. Zayn and Harry walked away, Zayn walking a bit faster than needed before turning the corner. Letting out a breath, he tried to relax his hands. They were balled into fists but now was not the time or place to act this way.

 

 

       

 

     "Zayn....I'm so sorry" Harry said, having no idea what else to say. They walked to the clothing store, Zayn pretty much hunched over, hands in his pockets. Harry knew him well enough to know he's sulking. Could anyone blame him? This was not what he and Louis had planned on either. 

" _What_ did Louis tell him yesterday?" Harry thought jokingly, knowing Louis would never have suggested this. Zayn walked into the store, 

"Zayn" Harry started.

"Let's just look at some stuff" He said lowly, Harry only nodded, still hoping to lighten the mood. 

"Are you planning on getting anything?" he asked as Zayn looked through some shirts, 

"I brought some money, not sure though" he replied as Harry already had an armful of clothes. 

"Are you going to try  _all_ those on?" Zayn asked, almost in disbelief. Harry grinned happily, walking to the fitting rooms that were done up like jail cells. He wondered why they would disgrace the name banana like this, making it seem like a bad thing. 

"Banana's are a wonder and joy to this world" Harry mumbled. After eight minutes, Harry came back out to find Zayn holding a shirt in hand. 

"I'm getting these and putting these back" Harry sighed, not being able to afford all of them, Zayn nodded. He looked a bit better but Harry wasn't sure, Zayn wasn't the best at hiding his emotions but still, it's been a while. 

"I wish they had more sales but nooo" Harry stated as they were cashing out, more to the employee than to Zayn. 

"Sir this is Banana  _Dictatorship_ , not Banana  _Democracy_ " the girl said rudely as Harry let out a humph. He waited as Zayn bought his stuff and then they turned to leave. 

"I got some good stuff, floral patterns, really tight pants" Harry listed off in a funny voice, hoping Zayn would perk up more but still nothing. Harry knew what to do, a hug can go a long way. Pulling Zayn in he sighed, 

"Zayn I'm sorry. I still think...no I  _know_ it'll be okay" Harry said into Zayn's ear, Zayn hugged back...tightly. 

"This is unfair Haz...I wanted today to be for us...not us and him" he mumbled as Harry patted his back, 

"I know Zayn, I know" he cooed, feeling awful for him. Zayn stepped back as Harry gently patted his cheek, 

"I'm sure Lou is getting to the bottom of this" he added as Zayn shrugged. Though he hoped Louis wasn't getting too intense...he could get carried away sometimes. 

"How about we check out Forever Maternal or Leaving 21?" Harry suggested as Zayn chuckled, Harry hoping he was making some progress. 

"Sure why not" he answered as they headed toward the other end of the mall.       

 

 

       

 

     "Ow..ow..ow, Lou stop hitting me" Liam whisper yelled as Louis shook his head. 

"Liam  _how_ could you do this!? Zayn must be a wreck" He stated as they stood in the soccer section of the sports store, Keith in the bathroom. 

"I....I mean, I made these plans way before our talk...I just wanted you to meet him. It seemed like a good idea at the time" Liam mumbled, feeling awful. Louis slapped his arm one more time before crossing them.

"I don't know about you sometimes Payne" Louis huffed, Liam looked down at his shoes. 

"I....don't know, I thought it would be fun. I wanted it to be like when we all first met. How we all clicked so well and became so close" Liam admitted, he wanted Louis and Harry to meet him and make up their own mind about him...maybe it'd help Liam in the long run. Louis sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Liam....just make sure to pay attention to Zayn too okay?" he offered as Liam nodded, feeling like a little kid who messed up. 

"We are also coming back on Friday...to have us a real mall crawl" Louis added as Liam laughed a little, more out of discomfort. Keith came back down the aisle, looking around. 

"Oh so you're a soccer guy" Keith stated as Louis nodded. 

"I am, why not a fan?" he asked, almost rudely, Liam hoping he wouldn't get carried away. 

"Kinda, I watch games now and then but I'm a baseball guy through and through" Keith smiled as Louis nodded. 

"Hey Tiger, mind if we check out the bats?" Keith asked as Liam smiled, 

"Sure but we're meeting up with Zayn and Harry in a few" he replied as Keith turned on his heel. 

"Tiger?" Louis whispered to Liam, who kinda shrugged, 

"We...uh have nicknames" he admitted. Louis made a face as they walked to the other aisle. 

"So Louis is also a huge fan of haunted houses" Liam commented, wanting this awkward silence to end. 

"Really? That's cool. Liam and I went to this  _really_ intense one last month" Keith explained. 

 "Wasn't Zayn with you too?" Louis asked bluntly as Kieth tapped his chin, 

"I guess so" he said, basically waving it off as nothing. Louis shot a look to Liam who exhaled in response. 

"They have some nice bats here...a bit much though" Keith commented, looking over the merchandise.

"Yeah these prices are pretty high" Liam commented, even though he knew next to nothing about bats....or sports equipment in general. Louis looked beyond uninterested, 

"We should come back together another day, we can spend more time looking around" Keith suggested as Liam nodded, Louis mumbling something. After a bit more browsing they headed to meet Zayn and Harry and get something to eat.

"So...how did you and..." Keith motioned, Louis rolled his eyes.

"Harry" he added,

"Yeah, how'd you two meet and all that" Keith finished. Louis went on to explain that they meet in high school, freshman year. The same year Zayn and Liam met through them and after a few....issues they started dating. Keith's face wasn't showing anything, Liam hoped it would give him a sign on how he felt about all of it.

"Wow, sounds like something" Keith replied plainly,

"I don't know any gay people....well other than you two" he added, Louis let out a dry laugh.

"Careful, we're  _everywhere_....Closer than you think" Louis joked, looking at Liam who was starting to feel like inviting Keith wasn't the best idea. If Liam was feeling like this...then Zayn must be feeling even worse.

"I really messed up....again" he thought as they spotted Harry and Zayn waiting by the fountain.

"Oh man, I hope Haz didn't buy too much" Louis laughed as Liam spotted at least five bags of something in his hands. Zayn had a bag too,

"I wonder what he got" Liam thought as they walked up to them. Harry giving them a wave.

 

 

      

 

     Zayn took in a breath as Louis, Liam and Keith met them at the fountain.

"Baby I hope you didn't get too much" Louis laughed as Harry chuckled in response,

"Come on, I got some good stuff" He stated. Louis and Harry took a seat on a bench next to the fountain to look through Harry's purchases. 

"What did you get Z?" Liam asked, looking a little put off, 

"A shirt" Zayn answered, not really anything special about it. Liam walked a bit closer.

"Can I see?" he asked lightly, Zayn shrugged and pulled out a red and white plaid button up shirt from his bag. Liam looked it over, taking it from Zayn he put it up against his chest.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna look great in this" Liam smiled as Zayn scoffed a little.

"No really, red is  _definitely_ one of your colors" he added softly as Zayn put the shirt back in the bag.

"Thanks Li" he said back...feeling a bit more....well he wasn't  _as_ upset.

"We still grabbing lunch Tiger?" Keith asked, Zayn figured Keith wasn't enjoying himself or this was just his normal personality, he couldn't care enough to figure it out.

"Woah Tiger? Are we giving each other cool nicknames now?" Harry asked, Zayn trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'll be _Cool Steel_. Louis you can be _Black Puma_  and Zayn can be  _Agile Panther_ " Harry listed off as Keith laughed a little,

"If you say so" he commented. Zayn wasn't sure why he was trying to be all buddy buddy with Louis and Harry but it gave him a bad feeling.

"Why aren't you an animal name?" Louis asked as Harry jokingly waved off his comment, Liam laughing at the two of them. Louis took some of Harry's bags and the five of them headed over to the food court. It seemed as if it was getting a bit busier, people window shopping and carrying bags of their own.

"I know what I'm getting" Louis chirped as Zayn looked over at him,

"Oh no, not your fish taco" he chuckled, Louis made a face.

"I like fish  _and_ tacos" he stated plainly. Zayn laughed lightly as he noticed Liam looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh Liam" Zayn thought...wishing that Keith wasn't here...he might have actually flirted a bit more if he wasn't.

"Whatever you want.... _Black Puma_ " Harry said in a serious tone as Keith was whispering something to Liam.

"I don't know if I feel that hungry" Zayn mumbled as Harry shook his head,

"Nope we need energy, we still have the other half of the mall to check out" he commented. Zayn nodded a little when he felt Liam put his hand on his shoulder.

"We can share something Z. Anything in mind?" he offered, Zayn looked around...he was bothered to say the least and that usually took away any appetite he had.

"I don't know, don't worry about it" Zayn mumbled as Liam sighed,

"He's like this  _all_ the time at school" Keith interjected, almost rudely. Louis looked taken back.

"Gee I can't  _imagine_ why" he began, anger lacing his voice slightly but was stopped by Harry's hand, Keith turned away, looking put off. Liam looked like he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Zayn I  _do_ worry and I wish you wouldn't say that" Liam commented as Zayn shrugged.

"I wish Kieth wasn't here" He mumbled lowly,

"What?" Liam asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"OKAY, let's all get some food....separately" Louis stated loudly, grabbing Zayn and heading off to a food counter. Passing a number of people Louis stopped by the taco stand.

"Zayn look I know this isn't ideal but I told Liam we're coming back on Friday. So try and make it through this okay?" Louis explained as they waited in line. Zayn felt so stupid, things were going well why did this have to happen?

"Yeah sorry. I know this isn't what you and Harry had in mind either" Zayn admitted, figuring this must be just as awkward for them. Louis nodded, looking over to Harry,

"Harry's pretty uncomfortable but he's trying his best" he said lowly, knowing his boyfriends tells better than anyone. Zayn nodded, frowning at the thought that the first time they saw each other it turned out like this.

"Guess I'm getting nachos" he laughed slightly, walking up to the counter.

 

 

 

      Liam was beyond upset now, not only did he ruin the day for Louis and Harry but Zayn was mad at him now too.

"I just wanted to have everyone meet each other" Liam thought, wondering if the next time he messes up like this with Zayn, it may be his last. A song was playing on a radio nearby, Liam wasn't able to make it out clearly.

"I love this song!" Harry exclaimed as Liam smiled,

"Five Directions is my  _favorite_ band" he added, Liam figured it'd be them. Louis put down his food and chuckled,

"Oh boy here we go" he said happily, Zayn was picking at his nachos as Liam just wanted to say....anything to make him perk up a little.

"We listen to them almost everyday day, right Lou?" Harry asked as Louis nodded, Harry was trying to make out the song playing as Liam took a bite of his burger. Harry was nodding along as his eyes lit up,

_"Can't get my love together, no matter how I try"_   
_"Can't get my love together, don't know the reason why"_

Harry looked at Louis with this look....a look Liam wished Zayn would give him. To Liam's surprise Louis started singing with him.

_"Can't get my love together, can't make the pieces fit"_  
 _"Can't make any sense of it"_  
  
Then out of no where, a girl handing out free samples started singing with them too. Liam should have  figured something like this was going to happen. He glanced at Keith who looked, for lack of a better term, shocked.

_"Why do I keep going in two directions at once"_  
 _"Why am I fighting a war on two different fronts"_  
 _"But once my loves together, I know we'll be together for good"_  
  
It didn't help that Liam was sitting between Zayn and Keith or that the song was speaking to him on a personal level. Or that he wanted to hold Zayn's hand now, hoping it'd help them both feel better.

"Well  _that_ happened" Keith stated flatly, looking as if he could had lived without it. Harry was laughing with the free sample girl,

"You two would love our one friend" Zayn commented as the girl left. Keith stood up, Liam looking at him.

"Liam do you mind showing me the way to the bathroom?" he asked, Liam nodding and getting up too.

"Sure, be back in a bit" Liam said to the others as Zayn mumbled something. He turned the corner, the bathrooms in Stacy's were usually pretty clean. Liam glanced at Keith, he hadn't said much since the sports store.

"You...aren't having any fun are you" Liam stated as Keith looked up at him.

"I just thought...it would be the  _two_ of us" he admitted as Liam sighed, he can't make right by anyone today can he?

"I'm sorry Keith...I wanted you to meet my friends. They're  _really_ important to me. I thought it'd be great if we could all be friends...together" Liam explained truthfully, Keith making an "Ah" sound. Liam had the feeling Keith didn't like them very much...that was it wasn't it? But what wasn't there to like?

"You're not a fan" he added, this whole thing making him feel worn out. Kieth rubbed his arm,  
"Well I mean....they aren't bad but I don't know them very well either so..." He admitted, sort of.

"But Liam are you best friends with the guys I know?" Keith offered as Liam semi cringed at the thought of some of his team mates.

"Not really, no" Liam replied honestly as Keith laughed,

"Don't worry about it, I could warm up to them I guess " he commented, Liam feeling a little better but something was still a bit off. Why only guess? What was wrong with Harry and Louis? Was it because they were gay? Liam stopped again, Keith looking back at him.

"What's wrong Tiger?" he asked,

"Is it because they're gay?" Liam managed to get out, his own nerves getting the better of him. Part of him didn't want to know but then....at the same time he felt like he had to. Keith had a look on his face, Liam couldn't figure out what it was, much less respond to it.

"I told you, I've never met anyone who's gay before" Kieth started, what does that even mean? It's like Keith's making it sound like they are....a different species or something. Liam's face must have given away his mood because he turned serious.

"Liam look, I'm not going to judge anyone based on something like that. People are people and what right do I have to go against it?" he explained as Liam felt like a small weight was lifted off his shoulders, not all of it but some.

"Good" Liam stated, not sure what else to say,

"Well let's find you a bathroom" he added, Keith nodding.

 

        
      

 

     Zayn let out a sigh as he walked next to Liam. Even though they were coming back on Friday, it was hard to be excited with the way he felt now. Louis and Harry hadn't really stopped to look at anything else and Zayn had a feeling they weren't heading to the comic store today either.

"Do you feel any better after eating Z?" Liam asked, bumping Zayn's shoulder with his.

"Yeah I guess" Zayn replied, not sure what to say; knowing Keith would twist it into something unpleasant.

"Well I hope you like roast beef" Liam laughed as Zayn smiled a bit, knowing he was still having dinner and spending the night at Liam's. Liam seemed to be a bit less stressed acting now but he still had that downcast look in his eye.

"Are we still going to the comic store?" Zayn asked quietly as Keith let out a dry laugh.

"The comic store?  _Really_?" he blurted out, rudely. Zayn kinda slumped his shoulders and moved up to Louis and Harry.

"That was unnecessarily rude" Louis stated flatly, stopping, Keith chuckled a bit.

"Sorry I just-" he started but was cut off by Louis,

"You just  _what_? Your attitude is..."  he started, looking for the right word.

"My attitude is what? Shorty" Keith replied in an agitated tone. Louis' expression looked as if it was going to explode.

"Shorty?!" he nearly yelled as Keith looked as if he was ready for a fight, Louis looking the same.

"Okay let's calm down!" Liam interrupted as Louis let out a frustrated huff,

"Fine whatever" he breathed. Harry patted Zayn's back as he walked between them, Zayn beyond thankful that they were there. After a bit more window shopping, Harry looked at his phone.

"Uh cutie I think we better get going" he suggested, Louis look a bit confused but Harry gave him a look.  
"Right.... _right_. We should" Louis replied, awkwardly.

"Sorry to just cut out on you guys" Harry apologized as Liam shook his head,

"I was actually just about to suggest it too" he admitted lowly. Everyone made their way back to Stacy's. Zayn moved to hug both Harry and Louis,

"Thank you so much" He whispered as they let out a small laugh.

"We got your back, no one treats you that way" Louis whispered back,

"See you two on Friday" Harry added as Zayn smiled. Liam hugged them too, they whispered something to him, he only nodded in response before they left. Zayn waited at the doors as Liam talked to Keith, he was trying his best to ignore it, so he didn't really pick up on anything that was said. Keith left, Zayn not caring that he ignored him. Liam stood by the doors, shifting his weight.

"Zayn look" Liam started but Zayn stopped him,

"It's fine Liam, don't worry about it" he mumbled. Liam huffed,

"I  _do_ worry, I need to clear this up" he stated, his voice a little more stern. He fumbled his words a bit,

"I wanted to...have Keith meet Harry and Louis because we're all friends. I just wanted to do something nice. I thought we could just be a big group of happy friends. Like when the four of us met in high school. That was great...I wanted it to be like that" Liam explained, clearly frustrated and upset. Zayn let out a little groan,

"That sounds just like Liam. Wanting to make everyone happy" Zayn thought.

"How can I be mad at him for that?" he added, knowing that Liam only ever has good intentions. Zayn rubbed his face, not sure what to say. Liam had that abandoned puppy look and all he wanted to do was put an end to that.

"I didn't think it would turn out like this. I don't know what was with Keith today" Liam admitted,

"Zayn I'm  _so_ sorry. Friday will be different I promise" he said, his face serious. Zayn nodded, wanting it to be true. He moved to hug Liam, it looked as if they could both use one. Liam buried his face into the nape of Zayn's neck.

"Babe, I want everything to be okay" Liam mumbled as Zayn pulled him closer,

"I know Li, so do I" he admitted, although he felt that Liam had something else in mind,

 "Could it be us?" Zayn thought. Liam pulled back as Zayn let out a small sigh. He was still upset, that was clear but it's not like Liam did it to be nasty, he had good intentions. Hopefully this showed him what Keith is really like and he'll drop the guy.

"Maybe it will be fine or maybe I have a knack for destroying myself emotionally" Zayn thought sourly, wanting the first part to be true, wanting Liam to be with him. A song played on the speaker overhead.

_"Why am I so keyed up"_   
_"Caught in a game of making pretend"_   
_"Is this just the lead up, the lead up to the end"_   
_"Love gets you going at the start"_   
_"Then is grows and makes you lose your heart, everything falls apart"_   
_"Love is doing it"_

"I'll flirt more.....yeah...tonight" Zayn told himself, trying to ignore the song..but how was he supposed to  _flirt_ more?

"This could be harder than I thought" he added. A cold wind blowing as the sun was already beginning to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, they did say they're going back without Keith so it's all good right?  
> On the plus side Liam's dad is home too, that's good  
> What about Keith...again?  
> Has anyone picked up on Linda and Mary?  
> Will the second trip go better?  
> Find out next time!


	22. Fun Times and Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good? Having a nice weekend?  
> Ready for a new chapter?  
> Will the second mall trip turn out?  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> (own nothing, any mistakes are mine)

 

 

      Zayn put his overnight bag on Liam's bed, he really hoped things would even out and they could put this day behind him. Which made him even more upset because Louis and Harry were probably just as bothered by this as he was. He understood that Liam wanted everyone to be friends but Keith  _isn't_ that type of person and Zayn doubted he'd ever want to see Lou or Haz again.

"Good, feelings mutual" he said lowly, knowing his friends well enough to know when they didn't like someone. Although Zayn was frustrated, he knew this was because friendship was so important to Liam. He wanted all his friends...to be friends but it doesn't always turn out that way, especially when one of the guys was a self absorbed jerk.

"Are you coming back Z?" Liam called as Zayn turned to leave the room,

"Sorry, just checking my stuff" he replied as Liam nodded, he still had that downcast look on his face, his parents noticed as soon as they got home. They haven't asked yet but...

"So, how was the mall?" Mrs Payne asked lightly as Liam slumped onto the couch.

"Fine I guess" Liam mumbled as his mother looked taken back. Zayn took a seat next to him.

"Only fine? The first time you see your friends and it was fine?" Mrs Payne laughed, Liam was quiet, 

 "Yeah I guess, we're going back on Friday" he added as his parents looked at each other.

"That's good then" Mr Payne commented as Mrs Payne was pointing to Zayn then to the living room, in a rather animated manner.

"I....need to go to the bathroom" Zayn lied as Liam grabbed the T.V. remote, he quickly walked to the other room as Mr Payne went to play interference.

"Zayn what happened? Short version" Mrs Payne commented, 

 "Keith" Zayn said, Mrs Payne blinked a few times,

"Okay too short, add some stuff" she said motioning with her hands. Zayn tried to put it lightly,

"Keith showed up. Liam feels guilty and maybe mad? It also kinda ruined everyone's day" He explained, figuring that summed it up pretty good. Mrs Payne shook her head,

"I see. Between you and I, I do  _not_ like that Keith boy" she admitted, Zayn nodding, knowing the tune to that song.

"I know Liam meant well, it's not his fault" Mrs Payne sighed as Zayn agreed. Even though he was upset, he knew Liam probably felt the same plus foolish and embarrassed. Mrs Payne patted Zayn's shoulder,

"Well if anyone can get him smiling again, it's you" she smiled, Zayn tried not to blush as he turned and headed back into the family room. Hoping that he would be able too. He looked up to see Liam and his dad watching something on the television.

 

_"Eu tentei fazer voce entender, mas......eu estava errado!"_

_"Eu so quero saber o que voce estava tentando realizar"_

The woman flung herself onto a chair as the music got really dramatic and the camera zoomed in way too much. Liam looked pretty caught up in this, as did his father.

_"Eu......eu....so nos queria ser todos amigos!!!!"_

 

Zayn read the subtitles and nearly fell over, the music reached a crescendo and the screen went black. The episode ending apparently.

"Oh...oh, Zayn sorry. Liam and I were just channel surfing" Mr Payne commented, wiping his eyes. "They replay it at eight" Liam said lowly as his dad gave him a thumbs up before heading to the living room. Liam was semi hugging a pillow as Zayn sat back down,

"Feel like watching anything?" Liam asked, he only glanced at Zayn; almost as if he was too upset to look at him dead on.

"Liam...do you wanna talk about it?" Zayn asked. Liam shook his head and pulled the pillow closer, resting his chin on it.

"I'm fine Z, don't worry about me" Liam stated, Zayn figuring he deserved that, since he said it to Liam so much lately. He let out a sigh, Liam was all hunched over.

"I'm supposed to be upset not him" Zayn jokingly thought. Figuring that both of them feeling like this wouldn't help anyone,

"Can't have this can we?" he thought, making Liam smile was on the top of his list. Zayn could never stand to see Liam unhappy...it's how it was. Liam was beyond special to him and he'd go out of his way to make him smile. Dealing with his own stuff would come later....hopefully.                     

 

 

 

      Liam felt physically worn out after their failed mall trip. He wanted to lay down but he couldn't take a nap with Zayn here, that's rude. He was excited to have Zayn over and his dad home but with everything that took place before...it's like it was hard to be happy.

"What am I even doing?" Liam thought as he watched Zayn flip through the channels. Liam not only felt worn out but guilty, he ruined Zayn's day,  _again_. Just like all those other times when he's messed up with him. This was starting to become a daily thing and Liam couldn't stand it.

"Why can't things go back to the way they were before?" he asked himself, longing for the days when it was him and Zayn with Louis and Harry. Before all this, before Keith. Zayn looked over at Liam again,

"Li, are you okay? You wanna talk now?" Zayn commented, a worried expression covering his face. Liam tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it seemed determined to stay.

" 'm fine" He mumbled as Zayn scooted over to him,

"No Liam. Come on give me  _some_ credit here" he joked as Liam stayed quiet.

"Don't you like, hate me?" Liam suddenly blurted out, Zayn looking even more upset.

"Oh my God, Liam no....why would you ever think that?" he asked, his tone serious. Liam shrugged before speaking,

"I ruined our day and Louis and Harry must hate me and..." Liam was cut off by Zayn taking his hand. 

 "Liam stop, it would take way more for Louis and Harry to hate you and we're going back on Friday too. So it's not a total loss" Zayn explained as he skated his thumb over Liam's hand. Liam sniffed a few times, feeling like a whiny kid or something. Zayn moved the pillow and pulled Liam over to him, Liam taking no time cuddling into Zayn.

"Zayn I'm so sorry" he repeated again, hoping that Zayn understood just how upset he was.

"I know Li....I'm not mad, honest" Zayn cooed, Liam knew that; Zayn wouldn't even be here if he was mad but.... he was rubbing small circles on Liam's back,

"Don't worry anymore Li" he said softly, Liam was worried...another person was involved in this. 

 "Keith" he thought, not sure where to start with him at all. Since he seemed to cause most of the trouble to begin with.

"I'll need to try and sort it all out with him too, somehow" Liam added as he sniffed again. He looked up at Zayn who had a soft expression on his face,

"Feeling better?" he asked as Liam shrugged. He heard the basement door open and looked over to see his dad holding a bunch of board games.

"Well let's see if I can still beat Liam at Master Memory" Mr Payne laughed as Liam chuckled a little. Zayn patted Liam's back again before they moved to the coffee table and set up the board.

"Let's make it interesting boys, if either of you win we'll order Chinese. If I win then roast beef again" Mr Payne stated as Liam shook his head,

"I'll try my best" he mumbled. Zayn rubbed Liam's forearm. 

 "Between the two of us we can beat him" Zayn laughed as Liam tried to smile a little, not sure if it turned out good or not.

"Did someone say  _Master Memory_?" Mrs Payne asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Did someone say _teams_?" Mr Payne added as she sat down next to him. Liam sighed, it had been a long time since they did something like this; and here he was being all down and depressed.

"Don't think you'll win so easily" Liam spoke as Zayn's face broke into a smile.

"That's the spirit Liam" Mr Payne smiled as they were all ready to go. Mrs Payne turned the radio on, 

 "Some music will be nice" she commented. A really intense drum beat started, joined by a piano.

  
  
_"Beat this if you can, if you can"_  
_"I'm not a loser you can dismiss"_  
_"Beat this, beat this, beat this"_  
_"Go and try, if you can't wave goodbye"  
_  
The music was making the game a bit more dramatic then it needed to be but it was almost funny. Zayn flipped two cards, an orange and a plumber.

"Man, I can't catch a break" he sighed as Mr Payne took another pair of cards. Liam took another pair too, the skier.

"We aren't done yet" he said.  
_  
"You think you're something don't ya"_  
_"You think you got it won don't ya"_  
_"But I got news I'm not about to lose"_  
_"If you can't, throw in your hat and blow a kiss"_  
_"Beat this"_

 

 

 

     "I can't believe they beat us so easily" Zayn sighed. After five rounds Zayn and Liam ended up losing, granted they won twice overall.

"On the plus side we're still getting Chinese" Liam offered, Zayn nodding. Turns out it was always Mr Payne's intention to order Chinese but the game helped perk Liam up so Zayn wasn't complaining. He looked at over at Liam.

"Maybe we should practice more" he joked. Liam laughed a little,

"That doesn't sound too bad to me" he replied. Zayn smiled, not only at what Liam said but...he did seem to be doing better now. He hoped they could keep it going.

"Okay all, I'll leave in fifteen minutes to pick up dinner" Mr Payne said happily,

"Dear it seems you're more excited for this than we are" Mrs Payne laughed as he nodded.

"I haven't had my favorite Lo Mein in so long. It'll be nice to have it again" Mr Payne explained as Zayn noticed Mrs Payne bite her lip. He didn't realize that as much fun as it was having Mr Payne home, how much harder it would be having him leave again.

"Don't worry Karen" Mr Payne cooed, sitting down and embracing her. Liam looked a bit upset again too, Zayn patting his thigh and offering a smile. Liam smiled but it was gone as soon as it came, grabbing the remote he turned on the television. Zayn knew how hard it was for Liam too, figuring now was as good a time as any; Zayn awkwardly put his arm behind Liam.

"Why is this so hard? We do things like this all the time" he thought, swearing he could see Harry shaking his head as his poor attempt to flirt. Liam leaned in and was resting his head on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn rested his hand on Liam's shoulder, pulling him slightly closer.

"Is this good?" Zayn asked....himself really, it's not like he could just ask Liam or his parents.

"Don't be awkward". Oh boy....Zayn must be losing his mind because he swore he heard Harry's voice in his head. Zayn tried to relax into Liam, great...now he was overthinking everything.

"No, not like that...rest your cheek on his head" Inner Harry directed as Zayn was starting to feel weird about all of this.

"Z you okay?" Liam asked as Zayn offered a quick smile,

"Yep...why?" he asked, hoping his heart wasn't beating too loudly or something.

 "You seem a bit tense" Liam commented. Zayn let out a breath and tried to not think about cuddling with Liam. They always cuddled and he never had a problem and now that he wants to, he can't get it right. Zayn was putting it out of his mind and figured not thinking about it was the best way to do it....probably. 

 "Okay now rub his shoulder" Inner Harry added as Zayn ignored it.

"No I'm okay for now" he told him,

"Fine but I'm here if you need me" Inner Harry told him before fading away. Zayn made a face, not knowing what that was about or  _why_ he had an "Inner Harry" in the first place. He was so caught up in what he was doing he never noticed that Liam had turned a bit and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"That's new" Zayn thought, recalling they only ever cuddled like this when they.....slept together, 

 "Would....uh you guys like to go with me to pick up dinner?" Mr Payne asked, rubbing the back of his head. Zayn's face warmed up as Liam cleared his throat,

 "Sure" Liam said as Zayn nodded;

"It'll be fun" he added, not even remembering the last time he had Chinese. Mr Payne kissed his wife before the three headed to the door. Zayn was slipping on his boots when he caught Liam looking at him,

"Something wrong Li?" he asked, Liam had this look on his face that he couldn't place. Liam mumbled something but Zayn couldn't pick it up, 

 "Hm?" he asked lightly, walking over to Liam.

"I...really like your scarf, I don't know if I ever told you" Liam said quickly, Zayn smiled a bit, Liam took both ends and was holding them.

"You wanna wear it?" Zayn offered, Liam suddenly let go.

"No, I don't wanna take it from you" he replied, looking sheepish. Zayn sighed, he undid his scarf and wrapped it around Liam's neck. He had to admit it looked good on him....well Liam always looked good to Zayn, so maybe he was biased.

"Oh yeah, you look good" Zayn stated as Liam laughed,

"Just this once, okay?" he commented as Zayn nodded. Liam giggled a little as they went out to the car.

"You aren't going to be too cold are you?" Liam questioned, Zayn shook his head,

"I can always cover up later" he joked as Liam may or may not have giggled again. Mr Payne joining them in the car,

"We're well on our way" Mr Payne announced as they headed out.                        

 

 

 

      "So Zayn tell me all about school" Mr Payne commented as Liam was busy chewing. Zayn looked as if he was thinking.

 "Well Liam and I are just in our required classes at the moment. Next semester we'll start more into our majors" Zayn started as Mr Payne nodded.

"What about your classes? How is Math going?" He inquired as Zayn chuckled a little. Liam smiled happily.

"He's doing  _great_ , he got a really high mark on his last test" Liam interjected, Zayn scoffed slightly as Liam put his hand up. 

 "Nope, won't hear it" Liam added as everyone laughed,

"It's only thanks to Liam" Zayn admitted as Liam shook his head.

"Babe no, you're really improving a lot" he said softly, Zayn nodded slightly. Liam just realized he said babe in front of his parents,

"I got too carried away" he thought as he continued eating. Mr Payne smiled at his wife, a shared expression on both their faces. Liam letting out a small breath.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing so well. English going okay too?" Mr Payne questioned as Zayn nodded, 

 "Yeah, the professor said I'm doing really well. So that's good. Liam's been improving in English too" Zayn replied coyly as Liam made a funny face at him.

"Liam that's good to hear. I'm glad" Mr Payne smiled, Liam felt sheepish all of a sudden.

"Thanks dad" he replied, just enjoying the fact that his dad was eating with them, that he was home at all.

"Psychology is also really interesting" Zayn added as Liam agreed.

"The professor is pretty knowledgeable, so that makes it more than only a lecture" he continued as Mr Payne nodded. That reminded Liam of their College living class,

"Oh but we also have this....kinda boring class" Liam chuckled as Zayn sighed.

"I feel bad saying it. He tries really hard to keep it interesting but...." Liam started,

"He can't" Zayn finished as Liam agreed, feeling bad; he was a nice guy but the class material was really dry. Mr Payne nodded as they finished talking about their combined classes.

"It seems as if your both doing well then" Mr Payne grinned as Zayn smiled happily.

"Ugh he's so cute" Liam thought, he...seemed to be thinking that a lot tonight.

"Thank you, Mr Payne" Zayn replied politely,

"So....either you have any funny stories you want to share?" Mr Payne then asked as his wife laughed. 

 "Not....really?" Zayn replied. Liam was chewing again as his face lit up.

"They had a flash mob the other day, that was pretty random" he recalled. Zayn choked on his food a bit, Liam figured he was eating too fast. Mr and Mrs Payne both looked intrigued as Liam recalled the whole story. By the end of it everyone was laughing, Liam had to admit it was pretty funny.

"That  _was_ random" Mrs Payne giggled as Liam nodded, leaving out about Keith and the fact that he ditched Zayn...that's  _not_ funny. Dinner was wrapping up as everyone finished their meals,

"Now my favorite part...the fortune cookie" Mrs Payne smiled as she let everyone pick one. Mrs Payne opened hers first.

"Sequels are often worse than the original" she read as everyone kinda looked at each other, 

 "Well.....alright then" She laughed as Mr Payne went next.

 "You are dancing into the danger zone" he read as Liam burst out laughing,

"Happy for the warning....I guess" Mr Payne sighed as Liam cracked his open.

"The person you love, loves you back. Get on with it" he read awkwardly as he glanced at Zayn, they both looked away quickly as Zayn opened his up.

"I know it's hard now but trust me. That guy has no chance with the person you love" he read lowly as he looked at Liam,

"Those.....were very  _specific_ " Mr Payne commented as Zayn and Liam kinda mumbled. Liam actually really liked his fortune....it made him feel a little hopeful, even though it was just a random happening. Zayn slipped his into his pocket and Liam knew he was keeping his too.

"Who wants to help with dishes?" Mrs Payne joked as Mr Payne took her hand,

"I'll be more than happy to" he smiled as she giggled. Liam took that as a cue to head into the family room with Zayn. He smiled to himself, knowing how happy his mom has been lately. Liam looked at Zayn,

"I wonder if I could feel like that one day?" he asked himself, wanting it to be true. Part of him hoping his fortune was...legit somehow.                   

 

 

 

     Zayn lounged on Liam's bed, already nodding off; it was well past midnight but everyone stayed up late talking and Zayn was having too good of a time to complain. Liam walked in and he scooted over, Liam lying down next to him. He figured that Liam was feeling better now, he was a lot happier then when they first got home from the mall.

"How you doing Li?" Zayn jokingly asked as Liam chuckled a little.

"I'm doing fine" he answered as Zayn smiled. Liam pulled the covers up but left the light on,

"We can talk for a bit" Liam suggested as Zayn nodded but yawned at the same time. Liam laughed slightly as Zayn shoved him a a bit, 

 "I'm still awake" he stated, Liam chuckling.

"Are you going to wear your new shirt on Friday?" Liam asked,

"I guess so, why?" Zayn asked back, it wasn't a huge deal or anything, it was just a new shirt. Liam bit his lip,

"I said it before.....it would look good on you so..." Liam trailed off, Zayn's stomach did a flip.

"Well in that case, I guess I will" he said as Liam turned to him and smiled, a soft smile that reached his eyes. 

 "I'm glad you're feeling better" Zayn admitted softly. He hoped he didn't just ruin the mood....wait..was there a  _mood_ to ruin?

"Me too" Liam replied, clearly not wanting to get into it. Zayn moved closer to Liam and nuzzled his shoulder......he was trying to flirt more...even if he was doing an awful job.

"I hope Harry doesn't ask about it on Friday" Zayn thought, figuring he'd be disappointed in him. Liam snuggled closer to Zayn and leaned against his head. Over Liam's shoulder, Zayn spotted that book he bought last week on his nightstand.

"Did you finish it yet?" Zayn asked as Liam nodded.

"Yeah took me about a week" he admitted as Zayn was impressed, it had to be at least seven hundred pages and to finish it in a week was....a feat in itself.

"That's amazing Li" Zayn commented, Liam chuckling lightly, probably a little embarrassed.

"You wanna borrow it? It's way better than it sounds" he offered.

"Sure, I'll give it a go. Thanks" Zayn smiled as Liam grinned back.

"Also thanks for dinner Li" he said lowly,

"Of course Zayn. I told you this is like your second home" Liam stated.

"Same goes for you" Zayn replied,

"Well I mean....same goes for you at _my_ house" he cleared up as Liam let out a laugh.

"Oh babe" he smiled as Zayn felt Liam's hand brush his. Zayn felt his heart skip a beat when Liam took it in his own. He wasn't sure what to do....yeah it happened a bit more than usual but...

"Should I say something?" Zayn asked himself as Liam intertwined their fingers,

"I'm getting tired Z" Liam yawned, Zayn only nodded. 

"Calm down Zayn. You'll make him upset" Inner Harry directed as Zayn exhaled a bit,

"Wanna sleep then?" Zayn asked softly as Liam's eyes were shut, nodding anyway. It didn't take long for Liam to fall asleep against Zayn. He went to turn out the light when he noticed a few pieces of paper sticking out of the book, marking different pages.

"Wonder what these are?" Zayn thought, grabbing it with his free hand and opening to one of them.

_"The sun was slowly falling behind the horizon line, oranges and reds painted the sky as soft purple clouds moved lazily. Night would soon envelope the land, the moon and the sun, spinning in a round revolution. Just as my heart is now. I look at him, sitting there on the hill. Jagged shadows being cast upon his face as if they were painted with a delicate brush. The thin lines almost accentuated his soft features._

_"If...if only I was able to speak my feelings to you" I thought, looking up at him. He turned to me, that soft smile gracing his lips as it did so often._

_"The sun is setting, shall we go?" He asked as I shook my head. I never wanted this moment to end. A peaceful moment...that I wanted to forever etch in my heart. Something that I could keep....for me and only me._

_"No...let's wait, just a bit longer" I replied as he nodded, a tear escaped and slid down my cheek._

_"If only things could be different if only...."  
_  
Zayn blinked a few times...this was amazing and yet he had so many questions.

"I need to read this" he thought as he put the book back on the table. Reaching over and turning off the light Zayn settled into Liam. They were still holding hands and no way was Zayn letting go now.

"Night Li" Zayn whispered, he paused as he looked at Liam, a few moments passed. He was gonna do it...he was going to kiss Liam, well his forehead anyway. The passage in that book, the way the character didn't want to miss anything. It was how Zayn felt and....and the way he felt about Liam in general. Zayn leaned over slowly, hesitant at first; his heart was beating a mile a minute. Gently pressing his lips against Liam's forehead, he kissed him; soft as a petal hitting water. He didn't want to wake him, how'd he explain this?

"Night babe" Liam said suddenly as Zayn's eyes grew wide,

"Sleep well" he added as Zayn's heart felt like it was going to blow up,

"Does he know?!?" he asked himself, partly freaking out, still cuddling back into Liam; he faintly smiled.

"Maybe he liked it" Zayn thought happily before falling asleep himself.                       

 

 

 

      "See I told you. You look great, doesn't he look great guys?" Liam asked, maybe or maybe not for the fourth time since they got to the mall. Zayn was slightly blushing as Louis and Harry nodded,

"You were right, red is his color" Harry admitted.

"Alright, that's enough" Zayn mumbled. Louis grinned,

"Aw he's blushing" he joked as the three laughed. It was Friday and they were back at the mall. Liam hoped that today could make up for what happened on Wednesday and the first step for that was not to bring it up. Today seemed much busier than before, more people walking around and shopping.

"Did they have Christmas decorations up on Wednesday?" Louis asked, pointing to a large tree and other decorations spread around.

"Nope but it is getting to that time of year" Zayn replied as Louis sighed,

"I think its way too soon but that's just me" he admitted. Harry put his arm around Louis shoulders,

"So where to first?" he asked as Liam looked at Zayn who shrugged in response.

"Guess we can just....wander around" Liam answered, Harry nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"You aren't getting anything else today? Right Haz?" Louis asked,

"No...I'm not. Spent my clothing budget already" Harry sighed. Louis seemed to let out a small sigh of relief, Harry could get carried away sometimes.

"What about you Z?" Liam asked as Zayn patted his pocket,

"Only for the comic store" he admitted. Liam smiled, he and Zayn had talked about going for a while now but with school, they were just too busy. They all started walking,

 "Liam how is your dad doing?" Louis asked, Liam looking over at him.

"He's really good, I'm so excited to have him home. The week has gone by too fast though" he admitted, wishing his dad could just stay home permanently. Louis nodded,

"I'm glad to hear that and also sad?" he answered as Liam laughed a bit.

"Maybe a hug from Zayn would make you feel better?" Harry interjected, Liam was a bit taken back by the sudden suggestion.

"Yeah, it'll be great" he smiled, pushing Zayn toward Liam. Liam semi caught him as he tripped a bit.

"You okay Z?" he chuckled as Zayn nodded, he put his hands on Liam's shoulders. Both of them hugging for a moment before stepping back.

"See? Wasn't that nice" Harry grinned, Liam felt his face warm up. Louis was rubbing his forehead, something he did when he was at a loss. After the random hug, they headed toward the middle of the mall, passing more people as they did so. Liam's hand kept brushing against Zayn's...not that he minded, he wouldn't really mind holding it. Looking at Louis and Harry holding hands, he  _was_ a bit jealous.

"Oh well" Liam thought, even though what happened the other night with Zayn. The hand holding and Liam swore that Zayn kissed his forehead too.

"Maybe I was dreaming" he frowned, it felt real. Harry made a sharp turn into "Dry Walrus" Liam and Zayn following close behind. It didn't take long for Louis and Harry to disappear behind the racks so Liam and Zayn figured they'd look around. Zayn was looking at the graphic tees when Liam came up behind him.

"Got your eye on anything?" Liam asked, Zayn shaking his head,

"Not really. You?" he shrugged. Liam stroked his chin, Zayn chuckling a little. Liam spotted a blue and gray shirt across the way,

"That's kinda cool" he commented, walking over. He looked it over and held it up to his chest in front of a mirror.

"Looks great" Zayn said, walking over, Liam wasn't so sure. Zayn walked up behind him and put his chin on his shoulder.

"I think it looks better now" Liam said softly as Zayn smiled,

"You always look great Li" he admitted. Liam didn't know what to say. 

 "So do you Zayn" Liam replied, making it sound as truthful as possible. 

 "Are you going to buy it?" Zayn questioned, 

 "Maybe not today but...would you want to come back with me again another time?" Liam asked, Zayn smiling again,

 "Try and keep me away Li" he replied softly before moving to another clothes rack. Liam sighed, he didn't know why but today all he wanted to do was flirt with Zayn. Well...more than usual that is.

 "Maybe because Harry and Louis are here?" Liam questioned as he put the shirt back on the rack.                      

 

 

 

      "Harry come on I told you" Louis whispered, in a semi scolding tone as Harry crossed his arms. 

 "Louis. It's right  _there_ , they have to be blind not to see it" he retorted as Louis nodded, although he was still upset. Harry was right, Liam and Zayn both really liked each other and at this rate it'll be ten years before they admit anything.

"Getting involved doesn't mean it'll work out and I don't want to mess it up either" Louis explained, making sure Liam or Zayn didn't suddenly walk up. Other customers walked around, making it a little easier to hide in the in the jeans section. Harry ran his hand through his hair,

"Can't we...do anything?" he asked, Louis sighing again. Louis wanted to help, really he did. He just had no idea where to start,

"Well...ugh. They do seem to be flirting a bit more now" he said, conceding to Harry....again. Harry looked as if he was trying to hide his satisfaction but wasn't doing a very good job.

"Maybe just a few tiny pushes?" he suggested, Louis wasn't sure.

"Maybe, it's just Liam I'm worried about, too much too fast sort of thing" he sighed as Harry nodded. If it wasn't for Keith, things probably wouldn't be so bad.

"Anyway, I guess we'll play it by ear  _BUT_ don't go overboard baby" Louis instructed as Harry put his hands up,

"Cutie, I am a model for self control" he stated. Louis couldn't help but laugh as Harry made a face at him. Both heading back to find Liam and Zayn.

"Sorry jeans and all that" Louis lied as they nodded in return.

"On to the next store" Harry exclaimed as they laughed and headed out. Louis was holding Harry's hand, walking behind Liam and Zayn. He didn't notice before but Zayn was totally brushing up against Liam's hand on purpose. Louis could only tell because...well he used to do that with Harry before they started dating.

"I wonder if they will actually hold hands?" Louis asked himself as they all strolled along the main floor of the mall. Harry leaned over and whispered into Louis' ear,

"That hand thing is so coy, he needs to  _close_ that deal" he remarked, Louis trying to stifle a laugh as he nodded. 

 "Hey lets go in here" Liam commented as he put  his arm around Zayn's shoulders and lead him into a store. It was easy to see Zayn lean into him and the fact that Liam hadn't let go yet was good too.

"Maybe we don't need to do anything at all" Louis commented as Harry shrugged,

"Yeah but progress is always a plus" he added.  It was a discount movie store but Louis always suspected they charged full price anyway. Liam and Zayn headed to the action section while Harry was looking in the documentaries, Louis was trying not to creep but....well he was anyway. Liam still had his arm around Zayn's shoulder, he looked pretty happy about it, they were laughing about something and Zayn almost put his face into the nape of Liam's neck.

"Wow.....I give  _great_ advice" Louis thought as he went back to Harry,

"These prices are outrageous" he commented, looking frustrated. Liam and Zayn walked back over to them as well.

"Not much here. Can we go to the comic store now?" Zayn asked as Harry and Louis both nodded,

"Before we do, I need to ask......are your hands cold?" Harry asked awkwardly, Louis feeling confused.

"Uh...not really why?" Louis asked back as Harry took his hands and held them for a minute.

"What about you Liam?" Harry asked, taking his hands, Liam removing his arm from Zayn's shoulders.

"Wow! They are  _really_ chilly, Zayn feel them" Harry stated, practically shoving them into Zayn. He blinked a few times as he held onto Liam's hands.

"Well....I guess a little" Zayn admitted as Harry nodded knowingly,

"Keep holding them, warm him up. Cold hands can lead to all sorts of problems. Sluggish behavior, feeling worn out. The list goes on and on" Harry explained in a serious tone. Louis was amazed at his boyfriend, he could convince a rock it was a frog if he had to. Harry began walking out of the store,

"Let's go then" he smiled as Louis chuckled a little. Liam and Zayn kinda looked at each other and walked out too. To Louis' surprise Zayn was still holding Liam's hand,

"You sly fox you" he whispered as Harry grinned coyly at him.   

 "A small push and all that" he replied.                           

 

 

 

     Zayn's heart was beating so fast....here he was in public, holding Liam's hand. Thanks to Harry's little plan and a dose of convincing acting to boot.

"Who does he think he's fooling?" Zayn thought, Liam walking happily next to him.

"It's really picked up" Liam commented as they passed larger groups of people,

"Yeah, I hope Comic Utopia isn't too full" Zayn added as Liam smiled. Liam looked as if he was walking on air or something not that Zayn didn't like seeing him so happy. It made him happy that's for sure and the hand holding was really just icing on the cake. Liam had interlaced their fingers sometime ago and Zayn was praying his hand wouldn't get sweaty or clammy. Liam had started talking to Louis about school stuff as Harry was looking around at things.

"Right babe?" Liam asked as Zayn turned to him,

"Huh?" he asked, not paying attention.

"Cassie, and how Louis and Harry would get along really well with her" Liam grinned as Zayn laughed,

"Oh yeah, no doubts here" he grinned. Louis making a "maybe" face as they turned the corner. Comic Utopia was just a few stores down.

"Hey, when you guys head in there, can we meet up with you in a bit?" Louis asked as Zayn nodded.

"I wanted to see my favorite tea store, it's nearby" he pointed as Liam made an "ah" sound,

"It's all good, we'll see you in a bit" he commented as Louis took Harry.

"Keep those hands warm!" Harry yelled as he walked away, Zayn sighing, Liam giggling a bit.

"Shall we?" Liam asked in a dramatic tone,

"We shall" Zayn responded as they walked into the comic store.

"I know what I'm looking at first" he commented as Liam let go of his hand, Zayn paused for a second; it felt weird not having Liam hold it after so long.

"What would that be?" Liam questioned as Zayn pointed to the section where Revengers were on display.

"I'm going to check out "Hatman" fast okay?" Liam suggested as Zayn nodded, walking over to the display. The two of them, could and have, spent hours in here. Either looking for things or sitting and reading a few comics in the chairs they had seat up in the corner. Coming here with Liam was special...at least for Zayn it was, part of him hoped it was for Liam too. He had a lot of good memories of them here together. The store wasn't huge but  it was the best one in town, always getting new shipments before the other stores and they had good prices too. Zayn looked things over as he picked up the latest issue,

"Hey they have the special editions too" he said lowly as he looked those over as well. After a few minutes Zayn had at least eight books in hand.

"Woah Z you have quite the hand full there" Liam joked as he stood in front of Zayn, whose nose was buried in a book.

"Looks who talking" Zayn laughed as Liam had at least seven books in his hands.

"They're having a two for one sale on EC Comics" he stated in a matter of fact tone,

"Oh man really?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding. Too bad Zayn didn't have any EC comics he wanted to get today,

"Are you going to look?" Liam asked as Zayn sighed, longer than he needed too, to add effect.

"I better not, I only brought enough for the few I wanted. I don't want to get carried away" he explained as Liam patted his back.

"You can always borrow mine babe" Liam offered,

 "Yep, you you can always borrow mine too" Zayn remarked.

"Wanna check out the sales rack?" he pointed as Zayn nodded happily, putting the few back he didn't want before heading over with Liam.            

 

 

 

     Liam and Zayn met up with Harry and Louis outside the tea store.

"I was afraid we'd have to  _drag_ you out or something" Harry laughed as Zayn chuckled a bit.

"We have self control, thank you and it's only been.....45 minutes" Liam added as they both gave him their "Really?" looks, Liam cleared his throat as he pointed to Louis' bag.

"Anyway, what did you get?" he asked, redirecting the conversation. Louis pulled out a tin container,

"It's my favorite tea and since they don't have a store near campus I wanted to stock up on it" he explained.

"You could say it's _might-tea good_ " Harry laughed as everyone groaned a bit. Harry looked taken back,

"My puns are  _tea-riffic_ " he added seriously. Zayn couldn't help but laugh at that one as everyone began walking again. Liam felt Zayn take his hand again, he looked over at him.

"Sorry....Li...I mean two hands and all" Zayn stuttered, pulling his hand away.

"That's right Liam, _two hands_ " Harry repeated as Liam took Zayn's hand again,

"Better to be safe than sorry" he smiled. Zayn's face lit up and Liam's stomach was filled to the brim with butterflies and they weren't going away anytime soon. All thanks to Harry's totally see through plan.

 "Who does he think he's fooling" Liam thought lightly as they headed down the way, after a few minutes of walking Harry pointed something out.

"They have one of those fortune telling...robot..box things" he tried to explain as everyone looked over to see it. It was a rather creepy looking robot dressed up as a fortune teller,

"Looks pretty weird to me" Liam commented as they stood in front of it. The sign above the window read "Zolhar the Mystic" Harry shook his head,

"No way, I've used it before. It's pretty fun" he stated. Zayn looked a bit intrigued by it as Harry slipped a dollar into the slot.

"Now whatever ever we get it's for all of us" Louis stated as everyone agreed.

"Welcome travelers, you have come far to seek my wisdom" Zolhar began,

"This is freaking me out" Liam laughed as Zayn chuckled a bit. The robot seemingly old, or just made to be scary.

"Now for the fortune...will it be providence? Or destruction?" Zolhar asked as he went back to his starting position, his eyes closing. Everyone looked down to the slot where the fortune came out. A minute or so passed,

"So...is it coming out?" Louis asked skeptically as Harry was still waiting,

"Maybe it's just old" Zayn suggested as Liam felt bad that Harry wasted a dollar. Harry's face was disappointment mixed with frustration,

"Somethings gone wrong" he remarked, Louis patted his back. 

 "You got scammed baby" he lightly. Liam laughed a little, as did Zayn, Harry shaking his head.

"Here's a fortune for you: You'll live a great life with the man you love" Louis stated softly as Harry smiled.

"Wait....won't that go for  _all_ of us?" Zayn asked lowly, he glanced at Liam before looking away quickly. Louis smirked a bit.

"Yep that's right" he said coyly. Liam's face turned bright red....or at least it felt like it, He was still holding Zayn's hand and he hoped it wasn't getting sweaty.

"Anyway let's break for lunch yeah?" Liam suggested quickly as Zayn nodded vigorously,

"Sure sounds good" Harry sighed, glaring at Zolhar. 

 "Don't think I'm done with  _you_ mister" he stated as they headed toward the food court. Liam smiled to himself, he didn't mind Louis' "fortune" and he was staring to think that maybe Zayn didn't mind it either.

"I can't get too carried away" Liam quickly thought, knowing how fast things can change or how good he is at misreading signals, apparently. He sighed as they approached the food court, trying to push thoughts of when Kieth was here away. Figuring he still had to deal with that somehow.  

 "Ugh, not now" he thought, tightening his grip on Zayn's hand a little.               

 

 

 

      Zayn stood next to Louis at the small pizza counter.

"No fish taco again?" he joked as Louis shook his head,

"Not today, pizza seems good though" Louis answered. Zayn turned to see Harry and Liam at another counter.

"I'm pretty proud of you Zayn" Louis admitted as Zayn tried to hide his grin,

"I'm not doing anything....Liam may think it's just a joke or something" he sighed. Figuring it was too soon to tell, Louis punched his arm, Zayn recoiled a bit. 

 "Okay  _ow_ " he stated, rubbing his soon to be bruise. Louis shook his head,

"You must be blind. Do you need glasses?" He asked as Zayn shook his head. The lined moved up a bit, 

 "I  _don't_ think Liam thinks it's a joke at all. Has he been acting like it is?" Louis stated as Zayn shrugged.

"I....just don't want to get my hopes up" he answered honestly. Louis nodded, he must have known where he was coming from. It was true, Zayn didn't want to get home and realize that this was just a one time occurrence and deal with the hurt from that.

"Well the day's still young Zaynie boy. I don't think you have anything to worry about" Louis smiled, patting his shoulder as Zayn smiled back. Arriving at the counter they ordered their food and headed back to the table to meet Liam and Harry.

"I hope that salad will last you" Louis commented as Harry nodded,

"It has chicken in it...so yeah" he said as Louis laughed a bit. Liam was eating a hamburger but kept stealing pepperoni off Zayn's slices.

"Liam! You better share your fries with me then" Zayn laughed as he semi shielded his pizza. Liam grinned and turned his box so his fried faced Zayn. He grabbed a handful and put them on his plate as Liam laughed. Louis chuckled at their exchange,

"You two are so weird" he said lightly, Zayn nodded happily as Liam looked at him.

"There's no one I'd want to be weirder with" Liam said softly, Zayn smiled but looked down at his food

 "Funny, I was about to say the same thing" he replied as Harry was making some sort of "Aw" sound. After a few minutes of quiet eating, Zayn spoke up. 

 "So is there anywhere else you want to go?" he asked. Harry nodded,

"We have to stop at the home goods store for a few things for our apartment" he explained as Zayn nodded.

"Sounds good to me" Liam chimed in as he crumpled up his paper, minus his fries. Zayn was still eating some as was Liam.

"Enjoying them?" Liam asked jokingly as Zayn nodded,

"About as much as you enjoyed my pepperoni" he laughed. Liam smiled as Harry and Louis were also on the tail end of their meals.

"Let's head out then" Louis suggested as Zayn and Liam nodded. Quickly finishing their fries they walked to the garbage can and tossed their things away. Harry turned to Liam,

"Now Liam, I recall an article that said holding hands is good for the digestion" he began, Liam's eyes got wide as Zayn rubbed his face. Louis was nodding as if he had read the same article,

"Well....I don't want to cramp up" Liam shrugged as Zayn was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Does he really think Liam won't figure out that's a lie" Zayn thought,

"It's true Liam. I also read the same article...that time. It's _health based science_ " Louis added as Liam nodded again.

"I'm all for good health" Liam said seriously, Harry and Louis firmly nodded in agreement.  Zayn felt Liam take his hand.

"Good health and all Z" he said softly as Zayn could only nod.

 "I also...want to be healthy" he said, Liam intertwining their fingers. He was really wondering if Liam thought this was a joke at all. Either way, Zayn was happy, what were the chances of holding hands in public like this again?

"Better enjoy it while it lasts" Zayn told himself as they headed to the home goods store.                        

 

 

 

      Liam looked over an interesting lamp while Zayn was looking at ornate wall clocks. They had been in "Purple Plate Tradepost" for a while now. Louis and Harry were off getting who knows what, leaving Liam and Zayn to their own devices.

"What do you think they're buying?" Zayn wondered, Liam shrugging,

"Oh no, I hope it's not another moon chair" Liam chuckled as Zayn nodded. Liam thought back to all the times he went to Harry's only to have whatever conversation they were having interrupted by that farting monster.

"I could never take  _anything_ seriously said in his room after that chair happened" Zayn sighed as Liam laughed in agreement. Liam's butterflies hadn't gone away yet. Holding Zayn's hand all day was....really great, Liam couldn't think of anything else to say about it, amazing maybe? More than amazing if anything. Even if the reasons Harry and Louis came up with were beyond transparent. No offense to them of course, he'd have to thank them later if anything.

"Zayn I'm having a really nice time" Liam stated, he had been wanting to tell him for a while now but hadn't gotten a chance. Zayn turned to him,

"I am too Liam" he smiled, that soft smile he used when he was genuinely happy. Liam couldn't help but smile back.

"Uh...anything you want to look at?" Liam asked, knowing that he was staring again. Zayn shrugged, 

 "Not really? I don't know actually" he admitted as Liam nodded.

"Might as well go find them then" Liam offered, he and Zayn started walking around to find them. For a mall store it seemed larger than normal.

"Why do they call it Purple Plate Tradepost?" Zayn asked, passing a sign for a sale. Liam often wondered that too...it really made no sense.

"I...have  _no_ idea what to tell you" Liam laughed, Zayn still looking perplexed. Passing the pillow section and then the bedding Liam stopped and looked around.

"Where could they be?" he asked,

"Maybe they got lost" Zayn offered as Liam hadn't figured that, it was a possibility.

"We should hold hands for safety" Zayn instructed as Liam almost laughed, not at Zayn, just the way he said it. 

 "Sounds like a plan to me" Liam replied as he took Zayn's hand again, his stomach doing flips. Liam interlaced their fingers, it was more comfortable that way and Liam......thought it was kinda romantic. Zayn had a two second giggle fit before clearing his throat, Liam trying not to giggle himself, he felt so giddy. Getting back to the matter at hand, they walked over to the dishware section.

"If they don't have purple plates I will be very disturbed" Zayn commented, Liam laughing a bit.

"Aren't you two the cutest couple! Do you need help with anything today?" a woman asked, Liam jumping a bit.

"A couple....." Liam thought feeling nervous all of a sudden. He looked to Zayn whose face remained unchanged. He didn't want Zayn getting scared off or anything or suddenly hating this...or getting mad or....

"Uh...no we're okay" Liam mumbled as she smiled,

"Are you sure? Oh I get it, first apartment?" she asked again, she was almost as giddy as Liam was a few minutes ago. Liam shook his head,

"We're...just looking" he added, his face was burning up. She stepped a bit closer,

"No need to be shy, we get a lot of couples here" she said softly, Liam almost thinking she cared or something. Liam nodded, why was he so nervous? It's not like he didn't want himself and Zayn to be a couple. On top of that he knew she wasn't being nasty but still.

"Thanks anyway though" Zayn interjected as she nodded and gave them a thumbs up before leaving. Liam's mouth was dry as he let go of Zany's hand,

"We....we uh better find them" Liam stuttered before heading to another aisle. Zayn trailed behind him, Liam walking faster than needed. 

 "Liam slow down" Zayn stated, Liam stopped,

"Sorry....I'm just.....sorry" he mumbled as Zayn was giving him his worried look. A song was playing on the speaker overhead and Liam was already having trouble forming thoughts at the moment without it.

 

_"Every time your near"_  
_"There's a melody gently playing in my ear"_  
_"There is music in the sky above"_  
_"And it tells me I'm in love"_

_"Tells me I'm love"_  
_"There's a melody playing"_

"Li-" Zayn started but was cut off by Harry,

"Guess  _who_ got a great deal on dishware?" he asked excitedly. Liam and Zayn looked at him as he was waiting for a response.

"You" Zayn said plainly as he nodded,

"Oh yeah" Harry said happily as Louis came around the corner.

"We're done, after we check out we can go" he sighed. Louis must have picked up on something,

"Is  _everything_ okay?" He asked as Liam nodded.

"Yeah we're fine" Zayn added, despite not sounding very convincing, Harry started pushing the cart to check out lane.                   

 

 

      

      Zayn was walking next to Harry, he offered to help carry some bags, since he had so many. Zayn sighed to himself, ever since that woman said that they were a couple Liam seemed to clam up. They went to about four or five other stores just to browse but Liam wasn't really acting like himself. He was fine up until the home store, Zayn didn't mind being called a couple at all but it seemed Liam was totally turned off by it.

"Guess that proves he thought it was a joke" he thought sadly as Louis finally spoke up, he had been giving Zayn his worried look for a while now.

"Hey, who wants to go the photo booth?" he questioned, Harry's face lit up.

"I do" he replied, Louis chuckled as Liam kinda shrugged,

"Yeah that could be fun...right Li?" Zayn asked, Liam was quiet. 

 "Liam mind coming with me for a bit?" Louis asked as he basically pulled Liam to the side, Harry turning to Zayn.

"Okay what happened?" Harry asked, Zayn explaining the hand holding prior to the lady employee showing up and then the lady employee, Harry looking as if he got the gist of it.

"Weird...he was doing so well too" Harry stated, 

"What?" Zayn asked as Harry waved it off. 

 "Nothing...anyway, he acted like he liked it before. Maybe he was just caught off guard or something. Things like that don't happen too often. Even with me and Lou" Harry explained as Zayn shrugged,

"It was nice while it lasted" he mumbled, Harry patting his back.

"It'll be fine" he smiled as Zayn smiled back. Not wanting to totally give up hope on this being a big step or something positive. Louis and Liam came back over; Liam looking a bit better.

"Okay so the photo booth" Louis repeated as he and Harry looked around,

"You okay Li?" Zayn asked again as Liam nodded.

"Yeah sorry...I was spacing out" he replied sheepishly. Zayn knew it was more than that but he didn't want to push it. What would he even say anyway?     

_"Hey Liam I really like you. Let's keep holding hands"  
"Hey Liam I really hope this isn't a joke cause I want you to be my boyfriend"_

 

"Yeah smooth" Zayn added as they headed down the main walk of the mall again. What was it that freaked Liam out? The fact they were mistaken as a couple? Or was it because he didn't like being called gay? Now Zayn's mood was dropping fast, he felt Harry poke his arm and give him the "Don't be upset look" Zayn chuckled a little, he knew that..but still.

"I hope we didn't already pass it" Louis sighed as they walked by Zolhar again, Harry mumbling under his breath.

"Golly gee Linda, not only did that fortune teller give you a great fortune but you got a half off coupon for Banana Dictatorship"

"I know Mary. That was a dollar worth spending". Zayn could almost see steam coming from Harry's ears as Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Liam not able to contain his laugh. Zayn hoping they find a photo booth soon, for Harry's sake.

 

 

 

       "There's one" Louis pointed as they saw a box near a large planter. Harry lead them all over and for the first time it hit Zayn, that after today Louis and Harry would be leaving again. They all stood outside the photo booth, Louis looking at Zayn.

"What's wrong Zaynie boy?" Louis joked,

"You'll be heading back to school after today. It just kinda hit me" Zayn admitted as Harry made an "Aw" sound before going over to hug him.

"It'll be okay Zayn. We'll all be together for the holidays" Harry commented as Zayn kinda nodded, 

"And...and also phones" Liam added, trying to lighten the mood as Zayn chuckled.

"We have no time for this gloomy stuff" Louis stated but Zayn knew him well enough to know that he was just as upset. Liam pulled Louis over and they had a group hug, even though Zayn ended up almost head butting Louis and Harry was jabbed by Liam's elbow.

"We...need to work on that" Liam stated as they all laughed in agreement. This is what Zayn would miss the most, the two goofy guys he'd come to love as family. That and the fact that Liam seemed far more relaxed than he had been before break. Climbing in the photo booth, Harry inserted his money. It was cramped to say the least but Louis was sitting on Harry's lap so it wasn't as bad.

"Zayn sit on Liam's lap" Louis instructed as Harry was looking through the options,

"What?" he asked, his face warming up.

"So we have  _more_ room" Louis added plainly as if it was so easy to see,

"Well I mean....uh.." Zayn stuttered until he felt Liam grab his waist and pull him back,

"It's fine babe" Liam said softly as he kept his hands around Zayn's waist.

"Okay we're all going to jail" Harry said happily as everyone made a "huh" sound,

"The pictures will say wanted on them" he cleared up, everyone sating "Oh" in response.

"Careful I may need to frisk you" Louis joked as Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows,

"Guys" Liam half moaned, half laughed as Louis put his hands up in defense.

"Just being careful, who knows what he's packing" he said coyly. Zayn quickly hit the button as the screen counted down. Adding in a bunch of random animations, a song started to play as it reached one.

 

_"Click and it comes in focus"_  
_"The world takes notice, you're an overnight smash"_  
_"Click, it's oh so thrilling. Click and you got top billing"_  
_"Click, and it happens so quick"_  
_"Click, any moment we'll click"_  
_"It can happen just like click"_

 

 The four made a bunch of silly faces and poses, Harry and Louis kissing each other in one as Zayn and Liam rolled their eyes. Zayn was shocked when Liam leaned forward to kiss his cheek, Zayn not even imagining how surprised he must have looked in that one. The screen had a big thank you as they four left, Louis grabbing their prints. Sitting on a nearby bench, they all laughed as they looked through the photos.

"Your face in this one" Louis laughed as Zayn shook his head,

"I didn't know it was starting another set" he cleared up, Liam laughing.

"Looking pretty fancy in this one Liam" Harry commented as he pointed out a more serious photo,

"Liam  _always_ looks fancy" Zayn stated clearly as Liam bumped his shoulder. Louis looked at Harry, smiling before splitting up the pictures.

"We each get a set" Harry counted as Zayn thanked him. Liam glanced at his phone,

"It's getting late guys" he sighed lowly as Louis and Harry nodded; knowing they had to head home soon. 

 "Can't we stay a bit longer?" Zayn asked, not wanting the day to end. Louis rubbed his shoulder,

"You have no idea how  _much_ we want to Zayn. But...we still have to pack and catch the train tomorrow if we want to get back before classes start up again" Louis explained as Zayn nodded, already knowing....but still. He slipped his pictures into his bag as Liam helped them sort through what was theirs.

"We'll split up here. We parked over on the other end anyway" Harry stated,

"So I take it seeing you off tomorrow is out?" Liam asked as Harry nodded.

"You know how Lou gets with goodbyes" he whispered, Zayn knew that Louis always got really upset, even if he acted all tough about it. Harry told them before, Louis had an awful time adjusting to life away from home. It's not like he didn't them around....it was just really hard being seen off. Harry perked up a bit,

"It's not even a goodbye, just a see ya later" he smiled, Zayn already feeling a lump in his throat. They all had another group hug, Zayn sniffing a bit.

"Let's calm down now. We can still call and text each other" Louis sighed, trying to hide his own sadness as Liam agreed.

"It'll be okay babe" Liam cooed softly, putting his arm around Zayn's shoulders and pulling him in, Zayn felt a bit better; just being held by Liam.

"Remember what we told you Liam: Cold hands, digestion and what we said on Wednesday!" Harry called as they walked away, Liam nodding and waving them off. Zayn was a bit confused, what did they tell him on Wednesday? After they disappeared behind the corner Liam turned to Zayn,

"Ready to go babe?" he asked, looking a little teary himself. Zayn nodded in response as they headed to the other parking lot. Zayn felt Liam take his hand again, he smiled at Zayn, who smiled back. Even though he was upset, Liam being here made it better...he always did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun right?  
> And no Keith, so that's a plus  
> Do you feel things are moving along more?  
> Did Zolhar have it out for Harry from the get go?  
> What about Linda and Mary?  
> Find out next time!


	23. A Bittersweet Parting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double upload you say?  
> I may try this more often, if I can. To help speed things along  
> A heads up, these two chapters are the turning point for the whole story. Won't say how, but it's true  
> I wonder how things will go then?  
> Enjoy!  
> (own nothing and all mistakes are mine)

 

 

      Liam sighed, it was really hard seeing Louis and Harry off again. He bite his lip, even though he always tried to hold himself together, he was probably more upset than any of them. Granted he had only been home for a few hours and the "See ya" was still fresh in his mind. Liam flopped back onto his bed, he had hoped that Zayn would have stayed but he opted out. Not that Liam was upset about it...though he wouldn't mind some cuddling or something right now. Liam pulled out the photos from a few hours ago, laughing as he looked through them again. He must have been crazy to kiss Zayn's cheek like that but he wanted to....well he always  _wants_ too but self control and all that. His heart was beating so fast but it was definitely worth it.  All in all the day was great, he would still get a bit lightheaded thinking back to when he held Zayn's hand. It all felt so natural; and without Harry and Louis' bad plans it might not have happened. 

"I still have to thank Lou for that" Liam chuckled, still hoping Zayn didn't think today was a joke. Even though what happened at the Purple Plate Tradepost probably set everything way back. The woman caught Liam off guard and he never thought that he and Zayn would be mistaken for a couple, not that he didn't want them to be. Liam stopped,

"The way I acted must have made it seem like I was totally turned off by it" he sighed, thinking back to what Louis told him. 

 

_"Liam it's okay. I'm really proud of you for at least holding his hand and don't worry about being freaked out by that woman. I know this is a really big step for you as it is. It's normal to still be caught in that "Straight Mode", things like this take some time. Take it one step at a time and you'll be alright"_

 Liam was really glad Louis understood, he did live it after all. 

"Time" he mumbled, everything came back to time, he glanced at the pictures again. 

"Oh Zayn" Liam sighed as he looked at his phone, another thought crossing his mind. 

"That's right....I still need to take care of that" Liam thought as he opened his messages, it was only fair and Liam didn't want Keith being upset with him. He sent a text, 

**Liam: Hey slugger, you busy?**

 Liam felt that was as good as anything...right? It's not like he was expecting an immediate answer, Keith had a life too. Liam got up to put his new comics on his shelf when his phone went off. 

"That was fast" he mumbled, opening the message.

**Keith(slugger): Never too busy for you. What's up?**

**Liam: I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out again. Just the 2 of us, before school next week.**

 He knew Louis would be having a fit but he wanted to....smooth things over. Did he have too? It's not like he's apologizing for Louis or Harry or Zayn, they did nothing wrong. Maybe Liam just wanted to hang out with Keith? They were friends after all, right? Liam felt weird all of a sudden, like this was a bad idea. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have done this" he thought, well now he was confused. Thinking back to the "kiss" then to him and Zayn and their amazing day. His phone went off again, snapping him back to reality. 

**Keith: Yeah sounds great. How about Sunday?  
**  
"I already finished all my homework" Liam thought, going through things in his mind, he figured Sunday would be fine. 

 "It's not like we'll be out all day either" he added, still wanting to spend extra time with his dad. It's not like he had to tell Zayn or Louis or anything, it was just a friendly outing. 

 "Great now I'm lying to everyone again" Liam sighed,

**Liam: Good for me...Got any ideas?**

**Keith(slugger): Lunch?**

**Liam: Great, I'll meet you at that pizza place around 12?**

**Keith(slugger): Great see u then Tiger ;)**

**Liam: You bet Slugger  
**  
Liam switched off his screen and sighed, 

 "It'll be fine...it'll be fine" he told himself.          

 

 

 

    Liam was sitting on the couch after dinner, the dishes were done and the three of them were just enjoying some T.V. Liam didn't want to think about his dad leaving on Tuesday but it kept creeping into his head and with him already feeling upset over Harry and Louis leaving, it was making him feel worse. 

 "Sorry you two, even though I took off this week I'm still on my normal schedule" Mrs Payne yawned, 

 "I'll be up in a bit darling" Mr Payne said softly as she nodded. Kissing him and then Liam, she headed upstairs. Liam turned his attention back to whatever show they were watching until his dad spoke up, 

 "Liam can we talk?" he asked as Liam laughed a bit. 

"No dad we  _can't_ " he replied sarcastically, his dad chuckling. He turned off the T.V. and moved next to Liam on the couch. Liam felt wary, he hoped this wasn't a "I can't be home for Christmas" talk, 

 "Now Liam.....I know I'm away a lot and a lot of things change. Things can change fast" he started carefully, Liam just kinda looked at him. 

"But I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me with things. Even though I'm far away, I'm still here for you. Call, email, text, whatever" Mr Payne explained as Liam nodded, getting worried at where this will end. 

"He  _can't_ know....can he?" Liam thought, not that he wouldn't tell his parents that he was gay, he just wasn't ready yet...probably. 

"I will always love you Liam. No matter what" Mr Payne finished as he pulled him into a hug, Liam hugged back as Mr Payne sniffed a bit. 

"I've always liked Zayn, almost like a second son to me but not  _too_ much like a son. If you catch my drift" he added winking, Liam's eyes grew wide.

"Uh..well...yeah I mean..." he mumbled, his dad chuckling. 

"Another thing I wanted to ask and don't worry about answering me right away. You have time to think" Mr Payne began as Liam nodded, 

"How would you feel taking a semester overseas?" he asked. Liam's stomach dropped so hard the floor would have broken. 

"I never really thought about it" Liam admitted,

"It could be a great asset for you to learn about world business. You'd have an advantage studying different methods and who knows, maybe you'd find a better job over there" Mr Payne finished, clearly more excited than Liam was. All Liam could think about was what Zayn said...about him leaving, he almost felt like he almost lied to him before. Even though he hadn't known his dad was going to ask.

"Now like I said. Think it over, it'd only be a semester and since you haven't gotten into your main classes yet. You have time to make up your mind" Mr Payne finished as Liam nodded. After a hug and kiss, his dad headed upstairs, leaving Liam to stew in his thoughts. He knew his dad didn't mean any harm and yeah it would be a good opportunity but his mom and Zayn....and Zayn. Liam rubbed his temples, 

"I don't want to think about this now" Liam told himself, putting it away with everything else he didn't want to think about...which seemed to be growing larger everyday.      

 

 

 

     Zayn sighed as he flipped through his Critical Thinking reading. It was his only bit of homework he didn't get done and was determined to finish it....even though it was rather boring. He would rather think about his mall trip the day before, not that he hasn't stopped thinking about it. He was  _still_ giddy over the whole thing, he actually held Liam's hand...for an extended period of time, in public. Harry and Louis should really get the credit, with all their bad plans and awkward acting. 

"Cold hands and digestion. How do they come up with this stuff?" Zayn laughed, not that he cared; he was still able to hold Liam's hand and that was worth it. 

"I hope it stuck...or something. That Liam felt I was being serious" Zayn thought, it wasn't like he was expecting Liam to start holding his hand at school or when they went out. 

"That'd be nice though" he added, looking down at his own hand. Like he could still feel the warmth of Liam's touch. On top of that Liam even kissed his cheek, he even has proof. Since they were in the photo booth and all. Zayn practically died when Liam leaned forward to kiss him. 

"I should have kissed him back or something" he mused, figuring he missed his chance. Maybe he'd get lucky and another opportunity would come along. Even though it made Zayn's heart skip a beat...it had a downside to it too. That Liam did in fact think it was a joke and it wouldn't happen again, 

"Can't I just enjoy things?" Zayn asked himself. Feeling like anytime something nice happened, something else would come along and spoil it. Still, he was trying to do what Harry said and flirt more. Despite not knowing when is a good time or if he's even doing a good job. 

"Harry did say he was proud of me" Zayn shrugged as he looked down at his book then over at the radio. 

 "Maybe some music will help me finish this" Zayn sighed. Getting up and turning it on, an upbeat song was playing. It didn't take Zayn long to recognize what the song was, it was the one he and Liam sang to a while back. Zayn couldn't help but smile and began to sing along,

_"Hey babe, I got my eye on you"_   
_"I think you look mighty fine"_   
_"You think you're hot and your star is due"_   
_"I would really love to make you mine"_   
_"Cause ever since you came in view"_   
_"I just can't take my eyes off you"_   
_"Hey babe"_

The whole "babe" thing made him think of Liam and well it was a love song after all. The song ended and Zayn frowned, realizing he heard it from the middle,

"Oh well" he sighed, getting back to his work. He sat down again and glanced at his phone. 

"Maybe Liam would want to hang out tomorrow" Zayn thought, not minding that in the least, 

**Zayn: Hey Li you busy tomorrow?**

**Li: Yeah sorry babe :(**

Zayn frowned, here he thought they could hang out again before school started up on Monday. 

**Zayn: Oh no :(**

**Li: Well......maybe we still can. I'll let you know tomorrow**

**Zayn: Yay :)**

**Li: I'll let u know kay babe?**

**Zayn: Thanks Li :)**

**Li: :D**

Zayn smiled to himself, Liam was such a dork....but that's why he liked him so much. 

"Maybe I'll wear my new shirt again" he joked to himself, his face warming up at the thought of Liam liking him in it so much. His mind suddenly flashed to Keith and he let out a small groan. 

"Ugh and here I almost forgot about him....silly me" he mumbled. The thought of going back to school wasn't bad in itself but the thought of seeing Keith and having him steal Liam away was enough to make him sick to his stomach. 

"Hey Tiger, how was break?" 

"Hey Tiger, let's ditch Zayn for lunch and not give any warning or reason" Zayn mimicked Keith's voice as he flipped through the last few pages of his chapter. Not wanting to have it wait if he and Liam did hang out. 

"Ugh that nickname" he added, but at least he didn't call him "Li" that would be going too far and Zayn wouldn't be able to handle that....That was for him, or at least he hoped it was saved only for him. 

"Great now I'm jealous  _and_ possessive" Zayn said closing his book in a huff. 

"Whatever I won't need to worry about this for a day or two anyway" He added, grabbing his drawing pad and moving to the couch...although for whatever weird reason he felt....almost worried. Before he could think into it he heard the front door open.

"Zayn, we're home from the store" Mrs Malik called as Zayn got up to help with the bags. 

"It's nothing" he thought.      

 

 

 

     

     Liam arrived at the Pizza Place and parked his car, he figured he was a bit early but traffic seemed lighter and the weather wasn't as bad as usual. Liam's stomach was in knots, he hoped he'd actually be able to eat lunch, let alone talk. 

"It's just a friend outing....nothing more" Liam told himself for the hundredth time since he woke up this morning. It was though, he and Keith are friends. Just like Louis and Harry are his friends...well he'd consider them more to be brothers but still. Maybe it was what Louis and Harry said to him on Wednesday. 

_  
"Liam look we know you think Keith is a great guy and all but seriously? The way he acted today was awful. The way he treats Zayn alone should prove to you that he's no good. If this is the way he acts in school too....well I don't know Liam. I think the best thing to do is to distance yourself. We don't want you getting hurt or caught up in anything. Or worse losing Zayn because he gets so fed up he leaves. I don't think even Zayn is that patient...not even for you"_

 

Liam groaned. Was Keith really that bad? Why hadn't he seen it? He never acted like that to Liam. 

 "He's....not a bad person" Liam said, unconvincingly,  _again_. Starting to get serious doubts about everything. Especially with what he was planning on doing today. Liam knew Louis and Harry weren't the kind to just badmouth someone without reason. When Harry introduced Zayn to Louis they hit it off so fast, same with Liam and Harry. Liam figured it would be the same thing again, they would all end up being friends. 

 "Maybe I...expected too much" he sighed. He wasn't blaming Louis and Harry or Zayn either....maybe it was his fault? A knock on his window made Liam jump out of his seat. He looked over to see Keith waving at him,  he got out and locked the door. 

"Sorry...I  _was_ early" Liam said sheepishly as Keith laughed. 

"Sure you were" he replied sarcastically as Liam faked sneered. They headed into the doors, Liam not realizing how cold it was until he was back in a warm room. The seat yourself sign was still there as Keith lead them into the main eating area. He was thinking back to when he came here with Zayn and then the first time with Keith. 

"Maybe I should have suggested somewhere different" Liam thought as he took off his coat and sat across from Keith in a booth against the wall. 

"I'm impressed you got here without me" Keith joked as Liam rolled his eyes, 

"Maybe I came back" he suggested slyly. Keith laughed a bit as the waitress came over. Liam's eyes grew a bit wide, it was the same woman who waited on him and Zayn. 

"I doubt she would remember" Liam thought as she pulled out her pad, 

 "Can I start you with something to drink?" she asked. 

"I'll have water please" Liam replied, he looked over at Keith, 

"Uhh...I'll have the 11 Up" he responded as she nodded and headed back to the kitchen. 

"So how was the rest of your break?" Liam asked, for whatever reason trying to avoid an awkward silence. 

"It's been good. Happy to be off from school" Keith stated as Liam nodded, he knew that feeling, 

"So what have you been up to?" Keith asked back as Liam shrugged. He did do things, mostly with his dad and Zayn and such but...would Keith care? 

"My..my dad is back from work this week" Liam started as Keith smiled, 

"Hey that's great, he works overseas right?" he asked, Liam grinned and nodded. 

"Yeah..yeah he does. I'm so happy to have him back, even if it's only for a week" Liam admitted, 

"It'll be hard to see him off again" he added lowly,

"I can imagine" Keith replied as Liam offered a small smile back. He fidgeted a bit in his seat, with what his dad had offered weighing on his mind...maybe Keith would be a good person to sort it out with? Third party and all. 

"Keith, my dad offered to take me with him and have me attended a college over there for a semester" Liam blurted out, Keith looking surprised. 

"Tiger.....that's great! Man talk about  _lucky_ " Keith laughed, now it was Liam's turn to be surprised. 

"How cool to go to another school. In a different country no less, I hope you're going" He added. This was not what Liam was expecting at all. 

"Well....I haven't made up my mind yet" Liam admitted, not even sure what to say now.

"I think you should go for it" Keith repeated seriously. 

"Wouldn't you miss me?" Liam asked, laughing a bit to hide his awkwardness. Keith stopped for a second, 

"Yeah but don't miss something like this for me. I'll live" he stated, as if it was plain as day. Liam felt a pang in his chest, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the waitress. 

"Need more time to look through the menus?" she asked. Liam was glad she showed up when she did, he didn't want to talk about this anymore. 

"I'll have the two slice special" Keith said as Liam figured that was as good a choice as any. 

"Make that two please" Liam added as the waitress nodded, jotting it down before leaving again. Liam looked around, for Saturday at noon it sure was empty, not that he minded, maybe it was better this way.

"Is now a good time? Should I wait till after we eat?" Liam asked himself as Keith took a sip of his drink. 

"I don't know what to do at all" Liam thought as he felt someone tap his shoulder. Keith looking more than a bit surprised.     

 

 

 

     "Hey Liam, fancy meeting you here" Cassie chirped as Liam smiled, 

"Cassie hi, what are you doing here?" he asked happily.

"Picking up lunch. Is Zayn here with you somewhere?" Cassie questioned, looking around the room. Liam suddenly felt weird....like he should be hiding Keith or making this seem not what it looks like. 

"Uh, it's actually just me and Keith" he answered lowly as Cassie's expression changed. Liam felt awful, 

"Oh...that's good too. Well I better go-". Cassie started but was cut off by someone sneezing in the back, causing Liam to miss her boyfriends name....again. 

 "-Is waiting for me. Say hi to Zayn for me and see you on Tuesday" Cassie waved before heading out. Liam turned back to Keith who looked less than interested. He took a sip of his water before speaking again, 

"So, finish all your homework?" Keith asked as Liam nodded.

"Yeah, I tried to get it all done before we even went on break. Didn't want to be stuck with it" Liam commented, Keith nodded in return and Liam felt like this was unnecessarily awkward. 

"We  _never_ have trouble like this at school" he thought, wondering what was going on with them. 

"So your friends head back to school?" Keith questioned, Liam perked up a bit, 

"Yeah. They did yesterday, I'm upset they couldn't stay longer. I haven't seen them in person since school started....well actually a little before; since they live out there" Liam explained. 

"Oh they dorm?" Keith questioned, Liam shook his head, 

"Nah they have a small apartment" he cleared up, Keith made an "Oh" face. The waitress brought their food over. Liam offered a smile, 

"Thank you" he said. 

"Enjoy your meal" she replied happily before walking away. The pizza smelled great and Liam was starving, Keith hadn't started yet. 

"Something the matter?" Liam asked as Keith grinned, 

"It's too hot to eat, you'll burn your mouth" he remarked. Liam frowned a bit, 

"Ugh, I'm hungry" He joked as Keith laughed. Maybe it was only Liam feeling awkward here, 

"Anyway, while we wait. Do any of your friends go to different colleges?" Liam inquired. Keith tapped his chin in a a joking manner, 

"Yeah, a few. My one friend Ryan goes to a school nearby. So we see still see each other a lot. We're really close" Keith said plainly, Liam nodding. He never thought about it but he didn't really know that much about Keith and he probably felt the same about Liam. He never really asks about anything either..so does he  _really_ want to know?

"So your friends, were they always...." Keith made hand motions before Liam picked up on it, 

"Gay? _Yeah_. They had a really hard time when they came out, bullying and all that" Liam sighed, thinking back to how hard it was for them. Keith's face was a bit unreadable, 

"That's upsetting" he stated, his voice even. Liam poked his pizza and figured it was cool enough to eat. He was a bit confused to where Keith was going with this, 

"Is he for it or against it?" Liam wondered, recalling what he said at the mall but still, he wasn't so sure. 

"Yeah it was" Liam sighed, knowing he had to say it, 

"That's why....I have  _no_ patience for anyone who is a homophobe" he added bluntly. Keith looking a little taken back. 

"Even though it doesn't affect you directly?" he asked, putting his food down. Liam nodded, 

"I have no time or place for people like that in my life" he stated, his tone a bit shaky. He knew what he was doing and he knew very well Keith could not want to hang around after this but it's like he said...he doesn't want people like that in his life. 

"It  _does_ affect me though. Being friends with them I see what they go through and I am  _not_ okay with it" Liam admitted, without adding too much detail about himself as Keith nodded, semi looking away. It was quiet for a bit as they ate their lunch, Liam hoping Keith would say....at least something. Keith put his second slice down and looked at Liam. 

"Like I said before...I have no problem with gay people" he commented, Liam tried to hide his grin by simply nodding.

"Glad to hear that slugger" Liam said, although...was he just saying that because that's what Liam wanted to hear?

"Maybe after we eat" he thought as he and Keith finished up their meal.

"That was good Tiger" Keith sighed happily. Liam laughed, 

"I hope you haven't gotten too laid back to get back into our working out" he added as Keith made a "Pfft" Sound, 

"No way. Oh speaking of which, I brought a schedule of when I'll be away" Keith said pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to Liam. He was surprised but in a good way, he didn't expect Keith to go out of his way like this. 

"Wow..thanks Keith. This will be really helpful" Liam smiled as Keith nodded, 

"Didn't want you left out in the cold" he said. Liam smiled again and put it into his coat pocket. Liam figured now was as a good as time as any.....this wasn't something he he felt comfortable doing at school. Great now his nerves were getting the better of him, Keith made a face. 

"You okay Liam? You look pretty upset" he asked. Liam nodding,  

"After we pay the check....I....need...to tell you something" he choked out. Kieth nodding but looking confused at the same time, Liam praying this wouldn't be a mistake.                     

 

 

 

     

     Zayn sighed as he lounged in a living room chair. Liam said he'd let him know if he could come over today and it was already around two. 

"Maybe he forgot" he sighed, looking at his phone again. Putting it back on the end table, he flipped back a few pages in his sketch book, to an unfinished drawing of Liam. Zayn groaned a bit, it was embarrassing but at the same time..... 

"People draw other people all the time, so what" Zayn mumbled, 

"That's true dear" Mrs Malik added as Zayn jumped a bit in his seat. 

"Geez mom" he breathed as she made a funny face, 

"I live here Zayn" she added before heading back into the other room. Zayn shaking his head but laughing slightly. He rubbed his fingers over the hair, blending it a bit more, the only unfinished part of this was the shading, everything else was pretty much done.  Zayn concentrated as he looked over the picture, it was Liam's more "serious" face. He made Liam sit for at least twenty minutes to sketch it out. He smiled at the memory, recalling that Liam felt like a model and Zayn told him he was good looking enough to be one. Cue the blushing and awkward smiles. Zayn laughed out loud....that did happen a lot, though he could never really figure out what it meant. Well he knew why  _he_ did it but he was never sure about Liam. Although with everything happening lately maybe..... Zayn's phone went off, causing his train of thought to come to a crashing halt. 

"Hey Liam" Zayn said, answering the phone.

"Hey Z, still got time to hang out?" Liam asked,

"Actually I was planning on going to bed early, maybe around  _four_ " Zayn replied coyly as Liam laughed into the receiver. 

"Good, I still have time then, see you in a bit babe" Liam said before he hung up, Zayn stopping for a second.

"He sounded a bit frazzled" He thought, figuring it might be his imagination. He put his his phone down and closed his sketch book, 

"Mom, Liam's coming over for a bit" Zayn stated, walking into the kitchen. Mrs Malik was reading a magazine while his dad was watching T.V. 

"Oh, that's nice. Will he be staying for dinner?" she asked as Zayn shrugged, 

"Not sure, but since his dad is still home I doubt it" he replied plainly. He knew Liam wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before he left again, which was completely understandable. 

"Ah, makes sense" Mrs Malik added, Zayn moving to look out the window. It had snowed more and the plow had gone through, hopefully Liam will be able to make it up the driveway. Zayn sighed as he looked up at the sky, 

"I wonder if Lou and Haz got home okay" he thought, figuring he wouldn't hear from them until maybe next weekend; getting back into classes, their routine and all. The thought of school wasn't very appealing to Zayn...well maybe not so much as school as Keith. He planned on Keith whisking Liam away for most of the week, all the while Zayn would be left waiting or worrying for him. Before he could think any deeper into it, the doorbell rang, snapping him back to reality.                    

 

 

 

       Zayn happily made his way to the door to greet a cold Liam. 

"Hey Z" Liam breathed as he walked into his house. 

"Cold huh?" Zayn jokingly asked as Liam rolled his eyes, 

"Actually it's downright hot outside. I was hoping for some iced tea" he laughed, taking his coat off, Zayn chuckling. They both headed upstairs, entering Zayn's room. 

"You finish all your new issues yet?" Zayn asked as Liam's face looked a bit shocked. 

" _Issues?_....I don't have any issues" he stated in monotone voice, looking almost concerned. Zayn felt a bit confused. 

"Your comics Li" he cleared up as Liam started laughing a bit, awkwardly he might add. 

"Oh....no I still have a couple left. I need to set limits you know" Liam sighed as he sat in Zayn's desk chair. Zayn nodded, knowing how that went. It was odd....like Liam was all tense or something. 

"Li are you okay?" Zayn asked,

"Yeah why?"  Liam responded plainly. Zayn wasn't sure but he seemed off. 

"You..just seem tense" Zayn added sheepishly as Liam kinda sat there, 

"Just school and all that on my mind" He admitted as Zayn made an "Oh" sound. His dad would be leaving on Tuesday, that alone would make him beyond upset. 

"Uh....Liam, I wanted to ask, are you going to be there Tuesday?" Zayn questioned quietly as Liam let out a sigh. 

"I'm actually not going to be. I want to see my dad off ya know?" Liam answered honestly. Zayn totally got it, it was dumb to ask; he did that all the other times his dad left. 

"Can...I come too?" Zayn asked, perking up a bit as Liam chuckled but shook his head, 

"I can't have you missing class on my account Z" he replied lightly. Zayn slumped his shoulders, Liam got up and sat next to him on his bed.

"Don't worry babe....I'll be fine" he said softly as Zayn nodded, the truth was....he knew how upset Liam would be and he wanted to be there for him. 

 "Liam it's okay if I miss a day" Zayn restated as Liam gave him that look, the one he gave when he wasn't fooling around. 

"Zayn, it would be weird if we were both out. They'd think we were skipping" he sighed as Zayn flopped back onto his bed, 

"Fine whatever. I'll go" he mumbled as Liam looked down at him. He was giving Zayn another look...something softer, like at the mall but it was mixed with something else too. He wanted to jump up and kiss Liam...over and over but....Liam moved so he was laying next to Zayn, 

"Babe.....I'm gonna be a mess" Liam slightly laughed but Zayn could tell he was trying to hide how upset he was. It was awful to say but Liam had become  _so_ good at that and Zayn hated it. How he hide parts of himself away like this, Zayn was here for him and he wished he didn't feel the need to close off like this. 

"I know, that's why I want to be there" Zayn stated clearly, so Liam couldn't miss it, Liam looked away. 

"I get it. You get a sick kick out of seeing me cry" he said in a funny voice as Zayn sighed. 

"Okay let's just forget it" he said, figuring he wouldn't get anywhere if he kept pursuing it. Liam scooted closer and put his arms around Zayn's waist to pull him in. 

"Thanks though Z...it really means a lot to me" he admitted. Zayn rested his head on Liam's shoulder, 

"I'm always here for you Liam, no matter what" Zayn mumbled as he nuzzled into Liam's neck. Zayn heard Liam sniff a bit, 

"I know...thank you, same goes for me to you too" Liam managed to say before moving away from Zayn and standing up in a blur. Zayn propped himself up on his elbow as Liam took in a deep breath, 

"Anyway, mind if we take a look at those comics?" Liam smiled as Zayn nodded, still feeling bad.

  "Sure sounds good to me" he smiled, wanting Liam to keep smiling too.                     

 

 

 

     Zayn yawned as he sat in his seat during Math. He somehow ended up here early and was the only one so far. 

"Maybe class is cancelled" he thought, not that wouldn't be good but with Liam out today; it wouldn't be  _as_ good. Monday was beyond hard to get into. Even though he was able to sleep in he had an awful time pulling himself together to head in for classes. 

"I have no idea how Liam does it" Zayn sighed to himself as he tapped his fingers on the table, Liam's always ready to go in the morning. He chuckled to himself, not that he minded one bit. Not minding to have Liam with him in the mornings...or whenever. 

"Zayn hi!" Cassie chirped loudly as Zayn nearly fell out of his seat, Cassie let out a nervous laugh, 

"Sorry....Zayn, got carried away" she added as Zayn shook his head. 

 "On the plus side I'm not tired anymore" Zayn laughed as she took her seat. She looked around to the empty room, 

"Here I thought I was going to be late, the roads are  _pretty_ bad" Cassie stated as Zayn shrugged. 

"Maybe that's why no one here's then?" he kinda asked as she also gave a shrug of her own, 

"Anyway, how are you? How was break? How is Liam?...The  _mall_??" Cassie suddenly began asking, overloading Zayn. 

"Uh...I'm fine, break was great...minus one part and he's okay but not here" Zayn answered, hoping he got everything. Cassie's eyes got wide, 

"Oh no I hope he's not sick...he looked fine the other-" she quickly closed her mouth, Zayn wondering what that's about.

"No, his dad leaves today and he's seeing him off" he whispered, it was a kinda private thing after all.

"Oh...poor guy. I'd want to be there too" Cassie answered as Zayn nodded, feeling worried to say the least.  

"How was your break?" Zayn asked as she smiled, 

"It was pretty good,-" she was cut off by someone sneezing in the hallway so Zayn missed part of what she said.

"-And I had the same break so we spent a lot of time together" Cassie stated as he smiled back. 

"We'll talk more at lunch and in the lounge later" Zayn added as he glanced at the clock, class would be  starting soon,

"Sounds good" Cassie said as the room was still empty. The professor walked into the room, Zayn and Cassie awkwardly sitting there. 

"Oh....I though we'd have at least four" Ms Fuller sighed as she put her books down, three other students quickly entering the room. 

"Oh good,  _now_ we have a class" Ms Fuller smiled, Zayn was confused to say the least, glancing over at Cassie; she looked just as confused. 

"Let's get started by opening our books to page 219" Ms Fuller smiled as Zayn inwardly sighed, maybe a cancelled class wouldn't have been so bad after all.                     

 

 

 

     Zayn crossed the bridge to Hubber after parting ways with Cassie. He knew for the next two classes he'd have to take readable notes for Liam, which was fine, he planned on doing it for him anyway. Although it would be weird not having him around. 

"Ew Keith" Zayn suddenly thought, totally forgetting that he was going to show up, 

"Maybe he skipped" he mumbled under his breath. Walking and looking out of the glass enclosed bridge, Zayn wondered how Liam was holding up...he'd be worrying all day most likely. 

"What'cha looking at there Zayn?" A person asked, Zayn turned around to see Jason smiling, 

"Oh Jason, hi. Uh nothing just thinking" he said as Jason nodded plainly. 

"Heading to class I take it?" he asked as Zayn nodded in return, 

"Yeah English. You?" he questioned. Jason pointed to the Main Building. 

"History for me" He sighed, Zayn made an "Ah" sound. Jason was nice and all but he didn't really know him enough for a full conversation or anything like that. 

"I better be going. I'll see you at lunch" Jason added as Zayn must have looked taken back or something, not really intending too. 

"Is...that okay?" Jason asked, sounding worried, Zayn nodding, 

"Yeah the more the merrier. Sorry Jason, my mind is somewhere else" he admitted, not wanting to 

appear rude. Jason's expression changed, 

"We can talk if you'd like. I've been told I'm a good listener....mostly by my girlfriend" Jason said softly as Zayn nodded. 

"Thanks, I'll consider it" he replied, not really sure what to say. With that they parted ways, Zayn entering English after passing a group of students. Jason seemed nice but he would feel weird just opening up to him after only knowing him for like...two days. Putting his bag down and starting up his computer, Zayn glanced at the empty seat next to him.

"Maybe I should text him" Zayn thought, remembering that Mr Payne's plane took off at eleven; it was only a little past 10:30. He wasn't sure what to do, after lunch might be better? Keith walked in, Zayn doing his best to totally ignore him. Thankfully Keith ignored him right back, he had no reason to talk to him at all. Keith let out a small laugh as he turned to Zayn, 

"So Liam's dad leaves today  _right_?" Keith asked coyly as Zayn was shocked to say the least, 

"How did he know about that?" he wondered. 

"Yeah I remember him telling me at lunch on Sunday" Keith added as Zayn's stomach dropped, 

 "Lunch?.....Sunday?" his mind was now reeling with questions as Keith tapped his fingers on the table. 

"I hope he's doing okay" he finished, not sounding very concerned at all. More like he was lording it over him. Zayn was left not only feeling angry but confused. Why did he have to tell Keith? Of all people. He knew Keith only told him only to make him mad...and boy was it working. 

"Lunch? Is that why Liam couldn't come over earlier?" Zayn thought, putting two and two together. He scoffed a bit as Ms Haman walked in, glancing around the room. 

"Wow, more than I thought, that's good" she said a few students laughed slightly, Zayn was in no laughing mood. It's not as if he was mad at Liam, just at Keith for butting in...again, more like  _always_. 

"What business is it of his? He has no real reason to know about this" Zayn thought. Granted Cassie knew too but she wasn't butting in to find out or being fake concerned. He gripped his leg a bit, trying to calm himself down. 

"Being mad won't solve anything" Zayn told himself, knowing it was true....but still. The way Keith rubbed it in his face, like he was so much better than him. Like he knew Liam better or something...ugh. Ms Haman was explaining something but Zayn wasn't paying very close attention, well until she started handing out sheets for the next essay. 

"Can I have one for Liam too?" Zayn asked as she nodded, handing him another sheet. Zayn slipping it into his folder. That's right he had to focus on class, for Liam...and himself too. Zayn let out a small breath and went back to the matter at hand, 

"Just figure it out later" Zayn told himself as his thoughts partially wandered to Liam.          

 

 

 

      Liam and his parents sat near the airport terminal. They arrived early, just to be sure Mr Payne didn't miss his flight. Liam kinda hoped he would...then maybe he could stay for a few more days...or a week...or just stay home permanently. His mom was wearing her "I have to be strong face" not that Liam could blame her, he's been acting like that since yesterday. Mr Payne tried to console her but he knew, like Liam did, that this was always,  _always_ the hardest part. It reminded him of something he read in that book he bought. 

_"Each reunion is welcomed with a pang of pain, the joy is fleeting and it leaves fear in it's wake. The fear that the time to bid farewell will come again far too soon. The wants to live with past happiness, and to never focus on the uncertainty of the future and yet....you can't help but to long for the next encounter."  
_  
 Liam sighed to himself, 

"That book is great" he thought, wondering how Zayn was enjoying it and now seeing why it was a top best seller for thirty weeks straight. Snapping himself back to the here and now, Liam looked around. For it being a little before noon, the airport was packed with people coming and going. Liam felt as if they were only here yesterday, picking up his dad and joking about the three days worth of roast beef. A lump started forming in Liam's throat, he knew this was going to happen. 

"That's what I get for thinking about stuff" Liam joked with himself...it not really helping. 

"Don't worry you two. I'll be back for Christmas before you know it" Mr Payne said, trying to cheer everyone up, only getting sullen nods in return. Liam wanted to try and be happier....but he couldn't, not now. This is why he didn't want Zayn here....well he did actually want Zayn here but he hated crying in front of anyone and he didn't want Zayn to see him like that. Granted he's seen Liam upset but not like this. 

"I'll still be able to call and email and text you too" Mr Payne added as they nodded again, Liam knowing this was just as hard for his dad as it was for them. 

"Those  _darn_ international rates" Mrs Payne joked lightly as her husband laughed, Liam chuckling. 

"That's my girl" Mr Payne commented as he kissed her, Liam feeling a completely unrelated pang in his chest, 

"Oh Zayn" Liam thought, wondering how he was doing, hoping he made it to school okay and hoping he's eating enough. 

 "I'm a mess" Liam added as he shook his head, 

"I hope you packed enough underwear" Mrs Payne laughed, looking a bit more relaxed as Mr Payne jokingly gasped at her comments. 

"Flight 429 now boarding at gate nine" A voice said over the loud speaker, Liam's stomach instantly dropping. Mr Payne let out a small huff and stood up, holding Mrs Payne's hand as they walked to the gate, a line already forming. Liam stepped back a bit to let his mom and dad say their goodbyes first. Mrs Payne holding on tightly to her husband, they were talking but Liam couldn't hear what they were saying. After a few more kisses, Liam walked back over. Mr Payne taking him into a tight hug, 

"Don't worry Liam. Everything will be all right. I'll be home before you know it" Mr Payne sniffed as Liam began to feel his lip curl. 

"Remember what we talked about too, okay?" he added as he smiled at Liam, tears in his eyes as Liam nodded.

"I love you dad, I'll miss you" Liam managed to say, his voice shaky. Mr Payne hugged him again, 

"I'll miss you too. I love you son. Give Zayn a hug for me too" he said as Liam chuckled a bit, Mr Payne turning to walk away, Liam rubbing his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, 

 "It'll be okay Liam" Mrs Payne offered as he nodded, not really feeling okay....at all. After waving him off, Mr Payne disappeared onto the boarding ramp. They stood for a few more minutes....Liam didn't really want to leave but what were they supposed to do. Stand here forever? 

"Let's go go home dear" Mrs Payne sighed as Liam only nodded, turning and following his mom back to the front of the airport. If Liam was going to cry....it would be in the privacy of his bedroom..not here. Trying to control himself, he opened the door, cold air hitting his face.

"I hope my tears don't freeze" Liam thought, trying to distract himself from how he felt. 

"I wonder if Zayn is doing okay" he wondered again as they reached the car, debating if he should text him or something.

 

 

       

     "AH-CHOO" Zayn sneezed, Cassie leaning as if to move away from him, laughing a bit.  

"Sorry that was weird. Anyway so then he acted like he was lording over me or something" Zayn finished as Cassie nodded...but at the same time she looked like he was hiding something. 

"The truth is Zayn....I uh...saw Liam and Keith the other day at a pizza place" she admitted lowly, twisting the tips of her blonde hair in her hand. Zayn sighed, 

"That's okay Cassie. It's not like you made them go together or anything" he cleared up as she nodded. 

"I talked to Liam and asked if you were around but then when he said no I just kinda left" Cassie explained as Zayn sighed, 

"Yeah....I don't know. I'm not mad at Liam, he has his own life and whatever. I just thought after the both mall trips he'd...I don't know. Stop bothering with Keith" Zayn sighed. 

"I hear you. It's just Keith and his....dumb...butt..ness that he hides so well from Liam" Cassie finished as Zayn let out a laugh, 

"Yeah that's  _totally_ it" he added as she smiled proudly. Cassie sighed as Zayn still didn't know what to do...other than let it go. Being upset would solve anything and he can't bring it up to Liam either. 

 "On the plus side. The mall sounded fun. I want to meet this Louis and Harry" Cassie remarked as Zayn smiled again, 

"I think you'd all get along great" he stated as she chuckled a bit, pulling papers out of her folder. 

"I mean other than that....messed up day" she quietly added as Zayn made a face, trying to forget the whole thing.

"That's why I'm so confused. He does all that" Zayn started making hand motions, referring to the hand holding and the kiss and such as Cassie nods. 

"Then he goes with Keith somewhere...I'm so confused" he finished, letting out a sigh. Cassie was laughing to herself, trying to keep it in. Zayn picked his head up and have her a look, 

"Maybe...you need someone to....show you the way" she managed to get out as a song started playing. 

_"I keep running in circles"_   
_"Never know where I am"_   
_"Nothing seems to work exactly as I plan"_   
_"Show me the way"_   
_"Won't somebody show me the way"_   
_"The right connection, the right direction"_   
_"Show me the way"_   
_"The way, the way, the way"_

 

 Zayn couldn't help but laugh as Five Directions never ending ability to match up with how he feels continues. 

"Uh-oh is this a party?" Jason laughed as he walked over to the table where Zayn and Cassie were sitting. Cassie shook her head, 

"Just listening to random music" she joked as Jason took a seat next to Zayn, offering a hello. 

"I heard that Yrrah and Siuol really hate each other or something" Jason commented, Cassie waved the comment off. 

"NOPE. Management has taken their loving relationship, much like Nyaz and Mail, and twisted it to make them seem like they hate each other" Cassie explained as Jason looked taken back. 

"Wow" he said, clearly at a loss for words.

"There are  _many_ more things you could learn from me" she said dramatically as Zayn chuckled a bit. Jason looked around, 

"Hey, isn't Liam supposed to be here?" he asked as Zayn shook his head. 

"He's....home today" He commented, it wasn't a total lie. Jason was looking though his bag, 

"Oh, he seems pretty cool. Kinda wanted to talk more" he said plainly as Zayn nodded, knowing for a fact the Jason was straight and couldn't..... 

"Now I  _know_ I'm getting too possessive or something" Zayn inwardly groaned. Liam having friends is great..he wanted him to have friends but he's scared this whole Keith thing will repeat itself. 

 "Maybe.....Louis is right" Zayn thought, even though the fear of telling Liam and the fear of him leaving, all that was too much to process. 

"I'm not even sure that's worth it" Zayn added as he looked at the time, 

"I forgot Zayn, you can leave whenever, since Liam isn't here" Cassie spoke as he nodded. 

"Yeah but we haven't talked since before break and I wanted to catch up" Zayn smiled as she jokingly flipped her hair. He pulled out his phone and wondering if now was a good time to text Liam, 

"I just want to make sure he's okay" Zayn thought as Cassie was chatting with Jason. Laughing about something as Zayn sent a text.           

 

 

     Liam was lounging in his pajamas, he changed when he came home and didn't really feel like doing anything. Unfortunately his mom was only able to take half a day and had to leave right after dropping him off at home. Liam felt awful, this hit her harder than him and working was probably the last thing on her mind. Liam sniffed and wiped his eyes again, not wanting to think about his dad leaving. The T.V. was doing nothing to help and he didn't want to play any of his games either. 

"No "First Reality X" today" Liam sighed as he heard his phone vibrate, 

**Zaynn: Hey Li u okay?**  

Liam smiled a bit...even though he was a rather sad one. 

**Liam: I guess :/**

**Zaynn: I'm coming over in a bit**

Liam rubbed his forehead, he really didn't want to be seen right now, even though at the same time he wanted Zayn here. Guess he  _was_ a mess. 

**Zaynn: I know what you're thinking and no I'm coming over  
**  
Liam laughed out loud, he hadn't even sent anything yet. 

**Liam: I'm in my pajamas though ^^"**

**Zaynn: That's fine I just want to be there Liam**

 Liam's face warmed up and his stomach did a flip.... 

"Oh Zayn" he mumbled sending another text, knowing Zayn was using that tone when he was being serious. He didn't need to hear it to be able to tell. 

**Liam: Fine you win. Be careful driving Z**

**Zaynn: :)  
**  
 Liam put his phone down and sighed, 

"Is it too much to hope for some cuddling?" Liam asked himself. Zayn was always cute like this, always wanting to help out and he did, far more than he could ever know. Liam couldn't have gotten through those times when his dad left in high school, that was the hardest since it was few and far between. Zayn either spent the night or was on "Late Night Call", as they used to call it. Liam felt guilty...like this time he was trying to be all fine on his own and he didn't need Zayn. 

"I do though...I want Zayn to be here" Liam admitted, feeling a bit better but it didn't last long. Hopefully Zayn will make his mom feel better too. He had that effect on people, kinda the opposite for Keith though. Liam stopped for a second, 

"That's strange, I thought he'd text me or something. Since he knew about dad leaving and all" Liam said quietly, 

"He's...probably busy with team stuff or something" he added, knowing how busy baseball could get..or at least how busy he thought it could. It wasn't because of what happened on Sunday was it? Liam's stomach dropped a bit...was it a mistake? 

 

_"Keith and Liam were sitting in Keith's car now. Liam wanting to do this in private._

_"What's going on Liam?" Keith asked, worry lacing is voice a bit as Liam's hands wouldn't stop shaking. He had to do this...he couldn't play it off as something else..not now. Liam bit his lip and turned to Kieth._   
_"Keith look......I know you said you don't know any gay people....but you do" Liam started as Keith chuckled a bit._   
_"Yeah your two friends" he said as Liam shook his head, his throat was dry and he felt like he couldn't speak._   
_"My.....two friends.....and me" Liam finished, his voice barely a whisper. It was quiet...the air was actually thick feeling as they just sat there, Liam's eyes were tearing up...like he knew this was all a huge mistake._   
_"I'm...I'm so sorry-"Liam started only to be cut off by Keith sighing,_   
_"Liam. Did you not here what I said in there?" he asked as Liam nodded._   
_"I have no problem with gay people. This doesn't change anything, you're still my Tiger" Keith smiled as Liam couldn't help but grin widely._   
_"Keith...thanks..so much" Liam managed to say as Keith patted his thigh,_   
_"No worries" he added as Liam left for his own car, part of him feeling lighter. Almost thrilled that it turned out so well"_

 

"It couldn't be that. He wasn't nasty, he was  _okay_ with it" Liam said as he looked out the window.

"Nah, I'll see him tomorrow. It'll be fine" he sighed, not wanting to convince himself there was problem when there wasn't one to begin with. Especially not today, with him being as upset as he was...he didn't want to really think about anything. Other than Zayn coming over...he didn't mind thinking about that.                

 

 

 

     About another twenty minutes had passed until Liam heard the doorbell. Getting off the couch and heading to the door, he met Zayn, bag in hand. 

"What's all that?" Liam asked as Zayn stepped in and took off his coat, 

"I'm spending the night" he stated in a matter of fact tone. Liam was taken back..spending the night? 

 "Thanks for filling me in?" Liam semi joked. Zayn slipped off his boots and made a face. 

"I already asked my parents, its fine" he replied as they walked to the family room, 

"I don't want you....being alone tonight" Zayn said quietly, Liam almost missing it. How can he say no to that? 

"We do have the same classes tomorrow  _and_ we can sleep in" Liam said, as Zayn nodded. 

"See it'll be fine" he smiled, 

"I'm sure my mom will be glad you're here too" Liam admitted as he sat down, followed by Zayn. He let out a small scoff, 

"I am a  _pleasure_ " he winked. Liam rolled his eyes, 

"You forgot modest" he chuckled. Zayn laughed as he pulled a couple papers out of his bag. 

"These are from English. New essay, we didn't really get to start researching yet, so you should be fine for Thursday. Only notes for Critical Thinking, you can copy them later" Zayn explained as Liam smiled a bit, 

"Thanks babe" Liam said,

"Yeah, of course Li" Zayn replied lightly.

"Anything else happen today? How was Cassie" Liam asked, hoping this would distract him from how he was feeling. Zayn stopped to think for a minute, 

"Oh, well she was trying to convince Jason about her Five directions stuff. It was actually  _pretty_ interesting" Zayn laughed as Liam...felt weird, hearing Jason's name. 

"Jason was there again?" he asked as Zayn nodded, 

"Yeah, I don't really know him. He's friends with Cassie but he did say you're cool and wanted to talk more" Zayn went on as Liam only nodded. Not really wanting to hear about him...although he couldn't place why. 

"Anything else?" Liam asked as Zayn was quiet for a bit, 

"Not....really, I mean nothing really worth talking about" he chuckled as Liam nodded, not really caring what Zayn had to say..he just wanted to hear him talk, as weird as that was. It was silent again, other than the T.V. 

"You wanna talk about it Li?" Zayn asked as Liam could only shake his head, afraid if he started talking he'd cry or something. Zayn looked beyond upset, 

"Oh Li" Zayn cooed as he pulled him into a hug, a hug that Liam melted into and quickly turned into a cuddle. Liam liked being held by Zayn, it made him relax, feel safe and feel like everything was fine. 

 "Thanks...Z" Liam mumbled as Zayn rubbed his hand, then taking it in his, 

"Don't worry Liam. I'm here" he said softly as Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist, his face on his chest. Liam let out a sigh of relief...maybe this was what he needed...Zayn. 

"If you wanna talk, I'm here" Zayn added as Liam nodded, it's not like he didn't want too....he did. He was just wasn't in the right place right now. Zayn was rubbing circles on Liam's back, 

"I'm still in my pajamas" Liam chuckled as Zayn let out a loud laugh. 

"Why does that even matter?" he asked back, still laughing as Liam shrugged, 

"Just don't fall asleep on me now" Zayn added, as Liam let out a fake yawn. Zayn shook his head jokingly as he flipped the channel, Liam feeling like he could fall asleep. He barely slept the past two nights, his dad leaving had him so upset you couldn't sleep soundly. 

"Come on Li...stay awake" Zayn joked, tickling Liam's sides slightly. Liam trying to escape Zayn's wandering fingers, 

"Zayn no!" Liam protested as Zayn tickled him lightly,

 "You're trapped Li" he laughed, a song randomly playing on the television,.

 

_"Baby, face the facts"_

_"I got you right where I want you"_

_"You might as well relax, relax, relax"_

_"Baby you're trapped"_

_"There's no way to escape, escape, escape"_

_"You're trapped, trapped, trapped"_

_"Baby you're trapped"_

 

 

Zayn couldn't help but laugh as well, mostly at the hyper specific song playing as Liam was being tickled. He stopped after a few more seconds, Liam exhaling and looking up at him. He grinned slyly at Zayn who looked worried, 

 "Liam...no...we've talked about this" he started as Liam still had his arms around Zayn's waist. Suddenly his mood hit him again, he wasn't sure why, it came in waves. Zayn's face got his worried look again as Liam just put his head back down, looking at the T.V. 

"Li..." Zayn said lowly as he pulled him closer, resting his chin on the top of his head. Liam sniffed a few times as Zayn rubbed his back again. It was something he always did but Liam liked it a lot, it was comforting. 

"Thanks babe" Liam mumbled, as Zayn chuckled lightly, 

"Like you even need to ask" he replied.     

 

 

      Before Zayn knew it he and Liam were up in Liam's room. The rest of the day had moved rather fast, his mom coming home, happy to find Liam looking at bit better. Zayn hoped it was because he was there. After that a semi melancholy dinner and then some T.V., he didn't blame Liam for getting tired so soon, after all he and Mrs Payne had a really emotional day. Mrs Payne seemed to be holding up alright, she knew her husband would be back but still...that didn't stop the goodbye from being painful. Zayn sighed as he lounged on Liam's bed, it seemed colder tonight, hopefully Liam has an extra blanket or two. 

"I hope...he'll open up a bit now" Zayn mumbled, knowing that when Liam clammed up he really....clammed up. He didn't want to force him to talk but he knew it may help. It did all those other years. When Liam would call him at night, trying to hide the fact he was crying or that he really missed his dad. Zayn chuckled to himself, maybe he thought things would be different this time....like at the mall. 

"Maybe I'm just crazy" he sighed as he heard the bathroom door open, Liam coming back a few seconds later. Liam did look better..but his eyes still had that dejected puppy look that always broke Zayn's heart. 

"All ready?" he yawned as Liam only nodded, climbing into bed next to Zayn. 

"Sure is chilly tonight, you gonna be warm enough?" Zayn asked as Liam nodded again. They stayed like that for a minute, Liam scooted closer to Zayn, hugging his midsection. Zayn heard a few sniffs, 

 "Oh Li...it's okay" Zayn cooed as Liam buried his face into Zayn's chest. 

"I...miss him  _so_ much already" Liam managed to get out, 

"I know Li...I know" Zayn said as he pulled Liam closer to him, if that was even possible. Liam was full on crying now, not so much sobbing but the tears were really going. 

"It's okay Liam. Just let it out" Zayn said softly as he rubbed Liam's back, 

"Why....can't...he just...stay....home?" Liam mumbled between breaths. Zayn wiggled down a bit so he was at face level with Liam, seeing him like this did something awful to Zayn. All he wanted to do was wipe all his tears away...so he'd never be sad again. 

"It's unfair Li...I know it is but...he can still be transferred back again. He put in for it" Zayn offered as Liam sniffed some more. Zayn wiped a few tears off of Liam's cheeks, skating his thumb gently across them. 

"He'll be home before you know it" he added, smiling. 

"Yeah only to leave again" Liam mumbled as Zayn sighed, it was unfortunately true. 

"I know Li...sorry" he replied as Liam sniffed more. Maybe getting him to laugh would help? Zayn grinned a goofy smile, hoping to make him laugh. Liam tried to force a smile but it only made him cry more. Zayn moved a bit closer. He was resting his forehead against Liam's, their noses slightly brushing. 

"I'm here for you Liam. So if you just wanna cry, cry. I'll still be here" Zayn whispered, as cheesy and lame as it sounded. He.....was gonna do it, he leaned in and kissed Liam's cheeks, kissing his tears away. His heart was beating so fast.....Liam wasn't moving away so that was a plus. Zayn kissed his cheeks a few more times, despite getting them all. 

"Babe...my tears are gone" Liam sniffed as Zayn smiled, 

"I know" Zayn replied coyly as Liam chuckled a bit. Zayn leaned back and it was quiet again, 

"Thank you so much Zayn....I'm so happy you're here" Liam admitted softly, barely a whisper, Zayn couldn't help but smile. 

"I'll always be here for you Liam...no matter what. I only want to see you happy" Zayn stated honestly, his face most likely red. He suddenly felt Liam kiss his cheek before cuddling into his neck, 

"I feel the same about you" Liam mumbled as Zayn's stomach did a flip. Reaching to turn out the light, Liam covered them up. Zayn figuring that he'd be warm enough. With Liam around he always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear....how will this change things?  
> How will all this change things?  
> Just remember though, people do make mistakes  
> But guess we'll have to find out next time!


	24. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone doing good?  
> Having a good week/weekend?  
> Ready for a new chapter?  
> I wonder what twists await us today?  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment!  
> (All mistakes are mine, own nothing)

 

     Liam let out a small sigh, it had already been a week since his dad left, a week since he and Zayn had their moment. With the clear kisses that couldn't be chalked up to a joke or anything else.

 "Is that what it was? A romantic moment?" Liam asked himself, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it but he wasn't sure that he wanted to. On the contrary...he wanted to think about it,  _a lot_. He wouldn't mind Zayn...kissing him more often now. Was that a possibility? Could he initiate a kiss with Zayn and not have him be upset?

"Golly gee Linda, it's been a while" 

"I know Mary...I'm not even sure what to say". A few students walking by snapped him back to reality as he lounged in a chair, waiting for Zayn's Math class to end. Another thing that's been confusing him was that Keith hadn't been bothering with him at all lately. He's barely seen him since he got back on Wednesday and that was  _last_ week. Liam didn't want to admit it but....he was really concerned by it. Was he avoiding him? Was he mad? 

"I don't remember him getting upset with me" Liam thought, trying to figure out when this started. His thought's kept returning to when he came out to him but that wasn't right. 

"He said he was okay with it...he  _said_ so" Liam told himself again, trying to rid himself of that lingering doubt. 

"I just need to talk to him...find out what's going on" he added, although with the way he's been avoiding him; how was he going to do that? He's even been short with him when the work out, like he doesn't want Liam to be around to begin with. He was pretty much hurt by this and with his dad leaving, things just seemed to be piling up. Skipping a few songs on his I-pod he checked the time, 

"Ugh, I still have fifteen more minutes" Liam groaned, wanting Zayn to be done now. Liam sighed as he looked around, a few students and professors walking by, not in any hurry. 

"Hey Liam" someone called, Liam's looking up...wondering if it was Kieth.

"Oh...Jason right?" he asked, Jason nodded happily. 

"We missed you on Tuesday, Zayn mentioned you weren't feeling good" he explained as Liam nodded, pulling one earbud out. Liam motioned for him to sit, not wanting to be rude. 

"Yeah, it was just a day thing I guess" Liam lied, partly.

"Glad to see you feeling better. Zayn seemed really worried" Jason added as Liam nodded again. Feeling a bit giddy over that last part. 

 "Well....I'm back now" he smiled as Jason laughed. Liam was starting to wonder how often Jason and Zayn were seeing each other. Not that it mattered, he wasn't bothered by it...was he? 

"It turns out I have the same break as you three. So we can all hang out during it" Jason explained happily.

"You...have the same break right?" Jason asked as Liam perked up. 

"I actually have a class and I meet Zayn after. It's about an hour or so into our break" Liam started, 

 "But I work out with my one friend usually, so I'm not always there before hand" Liam trailed off as Jason nodded. He looked down at his phone, his expression changing, 

"Oh man, it's late. I gotta head to class, see ya later Liam" Jason smiled as he headed to the stairwell, Liam offering a small wave, despite how he felt. 

"Maybe I'm just in a mood" Liam thought, trying to figure out why Jason bothered him he seemed nice enough, that and it was genuine too. Not like Val and her rather fake smiles.

"It must just be me" Liam added as he checked the time again.           

 

 

 

     

     Zayn chuckled at something Liam had said as they walked over to Hubber. Liam seemed to be doing a bit better, all things considering. Although he still acted a bit...off. Zayn couldn't put his finger on it but it was there. 

"I felt like your class took  _way_ longer than usual" Liam stated, letting out an over dramatic sigh. Zayn laughed again, 

"We did go...like three minutes over" he admitted as Liam shook his head. 

"No wonder it took so long" he added jokingly as they arrived at their next class. Zayn noticed Keith was already in his chair, Liam acting like he didn't know what to do next. 

"What's that about?" Zayn thought as he jokingly patted Liam's back as they walked. Sitting down he heard Liam start talking to him, 

"Hey Kieth missed you earlier...everything okay?" Liam asked lowly. 

"Yeah...just busy with stuff" Keith replied shortly, Liam only nodded, looking downcast. 

"I have a team meeting so we can't workout today" Keith added, barely looking at Liam. 

 "Right...sure...I get it. Maybe we can make plans tomorrow then?" Liam asked lightly,

 "I don't know" Kieth added flatly, Liam only nodding, mostly to himself. Zayn was more than confused at this point. 

 "Now I  _know_ I missed something" he thought, although was this actually a bad thing? Even though Liam looked like someone had just given him a swift kick to the face. Zayn leaned over to say something but was cut off by Ms Haman entering the room and starting to talk. 

"Alright everyone, today is a work day. Use it wisely" Ms Haman stated as everyone sort of responded with a few "Yeahs". Zayn pulled out his notebook and glanced back at Liam, still looking put off. Zayn tapped his arm, Liam looking away from his screen, 

"You okay Li?" he whispered, Liam's expression changed. 

"Of course Z, why would I be?" Liam asked back, he wasn't sure what to say, shrugging instead. Glancing at Keith, who had his earbuds in, Zayn knew something was off, he just wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Now wasn't the time to get into it but if Zayn heard Keith right, he'd be able to ask Liam later on their break. He figured nothing could be done about it now, 

"Nothing to do but this"  Zayn thought looking at his computer screen. Getting back to the task at hand.          

 

 

 

      Zayn waited for Liam to gather his books after Critical Thinking, Keith pretty much took off as soon as Ms Foster said class was over. 

"Who needs him anyway" Zayn thought, looking back at Liam who was going slower than usual, 

"Sorry Z" Liam mumbled as Zayn shook his head. 

"Nothing to apologize for" he smiled, slightly rubbing Liam's shoulder. He hoped Liam would smile back, which he didn't but it was still early...right? Heading off toward the Cafeteria Building to get some lunch Zayn bumped shoulders with Liam, 

"Li?" He asked lightly as Liam was quiet, passing a large group of students, they arrived at the bridge connecting the two buildings. Zayn grabbed Liam's bag to stop him, he flailed a bit before stopping, 

"Zayn what the heck?" Liam asked, clearly shocked by the sudden stop as Zayn crossed his arms. Liam left out a small huff, 

 "Liam come on, what's wrong? I know something is bothering you" Zayn commented, his tone soft, he didn't want Liam getting mad or anything. Liam shook his head again, 

"Zayn I'm fine. I already told you" he replied flatly. 

"Do you  _want_ something to be wrong?" Liam added, his tone less than joking. 

"No Liam I don't but if something is wrong-" Zayn started but was cut off by Liam, 

"No I'm fine, just drop it okay" he interjected, Zayn was more than taken back to say the least.

"What the heck is going on?" he asked himself, Liam already heading to the cafeteria again. Starting to follow, Zayn heard a faint sound and looked around, was it singing? 

 

_"Why all the confusion, all these questions in my mind"_   
_"Only one conclusion I can find"_   
_"Love is doing it to me yeah, love is doing it"_

_"Why am I so keyed up"_   
_"Caught in a game, is this only pretend"_   
_"Just a lead up to the end"  
_

"Zayn hi" Cassie chirped, pulling out her headphones as Zayn should have known. Liam was waiting by the door as they walked over. 

"Liam!!" Someone called as Zayn turned to find Val making her way over to them, 

"Oh Val, hi" Liam said, not sounding too happy. Val smiled her usual smile, the one where Zayn couldn't tell if she was actually happy or not. 

"Long time no see. How are you?" she asked, 

"Fine and you?" Liam asked back, the whole conversation making Zayn feel awkward. 

"Good, just grabbing something and meeting Keith" she replied as Liam's face dropped, 

"He...said he had a team meeting" Liam mumbled as Val's expression changed. 

"Oh....that's weird...Want me to talk to him?" she asked, almost sounding concerned. Liam merely shook his head as she nodded, 

"Okay well, see you later. Bye Zayn" she waved as he offered a smile. In all honesty he was far more concerned with Liam right now. 

 "Liam..." Zayn began as Liam turned and headed in, Cassie giving Zayn an "Uh-oh" look. He could only shrug in response as they went in. Cassie pulled him Zayn back a bit, both standing by a vending machine.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I have no idea and when I ask he gets mad" Zayn responded as she looked confused. 

 "That's odd" Cassie remarked,

"We can talk later" Zayn offered as she nodded, both of them catching up to Liam at a table.

"I'm starved" Zayn laughed as he pulled out his lunch, Liam picking at his own food. 

"Be sure to eat Liam" Zayn chuckled, 

"Yeah Zayn I know" Liam said lowly. 

"Just saying" Zayn added in a funny voice, hoping to lighten Liam's mood a bit.

"Yeah I know" Liam repeated, sounding a bit more annoyed. Cassie was quiet and Zayn figured Liam would get mad at anything at this point....for whatever reason. 

 "Should I leave it alone?" Zayn asked himself, not really sure what to do at all. What he did know is that Liam doesn't act like this unless something  _really_ hits him. He's not one to get mad over small things or treat others poorly because of it. Zayn glanced up to see a figure walking toward them. 

"Hey guys" he said happily. Zayn hoping this wouldn't turn out bad.          

 

 

 

       Liam didn't even look up to see Jason sit down next to Zayn. 

"Oh joy" he thought, already in a bad enough mood knowing that Keith not only ditched him but also lied to him. Why is he doing this? 

"We  _have_ to talk this out or something" Liam inwardly sighed, still not able to come up with a reason for Keith acting this way. It wasn't like him...was it? 

"Long time no see Liam" Jason joked, Liam let out a small forced laugh.

"We saw each other this morning" Jason cleared up as Cassie made an "oh" sound. Liam knew Zayn was looking at him, it was something he could always feel, if that made sense. Not in a bad way but right now he didn't feel like dealing with anything. 

"Are you still working out today Liam?" Jason asked, clearly up for a conversation. 

"No...plans changed" Liam replied shortly as Jason nodded. 

"Maybe you can help Zayn and I with our Math then" Cassie laughed, Liam shrugging. He picked at his food more, he really didn't feel hungry but he needed to eat. Cassie and Jason had started talking, Zayn eating, probably. Liam felt guilty for acting like this but he was so hurt and upset and he had no idea what to do about it. 

"I don't want Zayn thinking I'm mad at him....he'll think everything from before was a joke or fake" Liam stopped himself, he didn't want this progress he felt they made to just fade away...but what id he supposed to do about all this?

"Liam? Mind coming with me?" Zayn asked, Liam looking up to see Zayn standing next to his seat, Liam sighed as he followed Zayn down the stairs into the kitchen to desert rack. 

"Pick something" Zayn stated firmly. Liam wasn't sure what this was all about, 

"Zayn what do you mean?" Liam asked as Zayn shook his head, grabbing a small piece of cake, he looked back at Liam. 

" _Pick_ something you want" He repeated as Liam looked down, 

"I don't want anything" he mumbled as Zayn huffed. 

"Liam...what's going on?" He asked, again, a few students grabbing small things to eat. Liam couldn't tell him, what would he say? 

 

_"Hey Zayn I'm gay but I told Keith first and now he hates me"_

_"Hey Zayn I was testing the waters with Keith and things turned out terrible"_

 

Liam's stomach turned...he felt sick, knowing he probably made a huge mistake and that he couldn't tell Zayn about it. 

"Please drop it" Liam said, his voice wavering a bit, Zayn stood firm, now holding two pieces of cake. 

"I won't, you know I won't until I know you're okay" he said, his gaze not faltering. Zayn turned to the check out line, Liam waiting for him and his now piece of vanilla cake. Zayn returned and handed it to him, 

"Thanks babe" Liam mumbled as Zayn rubbed his shoulder, Liam not sure how to feel. 

"Enjoy it okay? If not for you than for me" Zayn smiled as Liam nodded, both of them headed back to the table. This was really sweet but at this point he wasn't sure if it'd help, nothing would. Not until he talked to Keith, until then and even after that, Liam would still feel beyond guilty. Walking up the stairs he was quiet. 

"I told Keith first to test the waters to see if he would accept me. Then I'd move on to Zayn...maybe even tell him I..." Liam thought, figuring it was as good a plan as any despite getting upset all over again. Looking at Zayn, Liam knew who he had feelings for but them being returned was a totally different thing. 

"Louis is going to  _kill_ me" he thought as they got back to the table. Zayn still giving him his soft worrying look.    

       
     

     "AH-CHOO!" Louis sneezed, the wind blew a bit as he walked to his class. Snow crunching beneath his boots. 

 "I hope I'm not getting sick. Harry will kill me" Louis thought. He stopped and looked at the sky, 

 "I have....a weird feeling about Liam. I hope I don't need to chew him out or anything" Louis laughed. 

 "I'll have to call him tomorrow or something" he added, picking up the pace to get out of the cold.           

 

 

 

     Zayn was reading over a Critical Thinking chapter as Cassie was writing down notes or something. Liam was reading the same chapter but Zayn hadn't seen him flip the page in like ten minutes. 

"Guess the cake didn't help" he thought, granted  _his_ cake was good but that was besides the point. Liam finally flipped the page, Zayn letting out a small breath. 

"I think...I'm watching him to much" he added mentally as he went back to his own work. Zayn was also trying to figure out how to talk this out with Cassie. With Jason showing up more it was hard to figure things out. 

"Between when Liam gets out of class and when Jason has to leave for his last class....we have" Zayn was counting the minutes in his head, his book clearly forgotten, 

"Ten minutes?" Zayn finished....but that also depends on student traffic and walking speed. 

"Ugh  _Math_ " He said aloud as Liam and Cassie gave him weird looks, Zayn froze, 

"I....uh....don't like Math" he redirected quickly as Cassie nodded, Liam just looking back down again. Zayn was looking back at Liam, wanting to do something. 

"Li...what did you get for number five?" he asked as Liam chuckled a bit, 

"Zayn we're reading a chapter, we don't have questions for this one" he stated as Zayn gave him a funny look, 

"So...you got?" he asked again, Liam shook his head, laughing a little. 

"At least I was able to make him laugh" Zayn thought...even though it wasn't much. The back door to the lounge opened as two guys walked through, 

 

_"You hear, I think Keith finally sealed the deal with what's her name"_

_"Nah....they're friends. He makes a big deal about it"_

_"Whatever he's got like five other girls anyway"_

Zayn wanted to barf, well not really but the way they talked about girls was awful. These straight dude bro types always made him mad, in high school and even now. What really got under his skin was how they treated Harry and Louis, if Liam hadn't held him back a few times he would have been suspended for sure. Zayn's train of thought was broken by Liam packing up. 

"Already?" Zayn asked, frowning slightly as Liam nodded, 

"Sorry Z, I just....need to check something first, see you later" he said, leaving the lounge. Zayn already knowing it was about Keith. Cassie put her pencil down and looked at Zayn, 

"Alright...let's talk it out" Cassie said in a deeper voice than Zayn was expecting, causing him to laugh. 

 "I don't know" Zayn said after regaining himself, 

"I do know it's something about Keith. He was pretty much ignoring him, since last week actually" He added as Cassie nodded. 

"What those guys said probably didn't help either" she remarked as Zayn looked at the lounge door, 

 "So is this a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked, looking back at Cassie, she let out a sigh. 

"Well depends on how you look at it. For  _you_ it's great, Keith will be out of your hair and you and Liam can be...whatever is your are right now" Cassie started, chuckling at the end, Zayn nodding. 

"But for  _Liam_ this means that the friend he felt close to, for whatever reason, is ignoring him. He's probably hurt and confused" Cassie went on, Zayn frowning a bit. 

"So all in all. Good for you, bad for Liam" Cassie finished as Zayn let out a small groan. This was kinda a mess, 

"Whelp...now I'm lost" he admitted as Cassie looked at him. 

"I can see why, on one hand you want Keith gone but seeing Liam like this really upsets you" she explained as Zayn nodded. 

"Every time I ask he gets mad. I can't do anything, I feel so useless" he said, resting his chin on his hand. Cassie had her thinking face on, 

"This might be something he has to figure out on his own" she replied as Zayn reluctantly shook his head, knowing it was true. 

"Just give him time. He'll probably tell you anyway" Cassie smiled as he lightly smiled back....hoping Liam would.                     

 

 

 

     Liam walked over to the weight room, hoping that he'd catch Keith somewhere around here. He didn't know if the team meeting was real either, since Keith lied about lunch but maybe he'd catch him in the area. Liam felt a bit weird....trying to find him like this. 

"I feel like a stalker or something" Liam thought, looking down the hall. No one was around, Liam checked his phone, he still had some time before class. 

"What could be going on with him?" Liam asked himself quietly walking over to the cafeteria, maybe he was over there? Scanning the tables, he couldn't see him in here either. Liam sighed to himself, still trying to figure out what it was that he did  to upset Keith. The feeling in the pit of his stomach, it kept leading him back to when he came out but that was only his nerves right? 

"He was  _okay_ with it....Why would he lie?" Liam thought, feeling rather sick all of a sudden. He heard someone talking nearby....the voice sounded familiar. Turning, he saw Keith with a couple other guys, maybe there was a team meeting. Liam figured he'd wait and see if they go their separate ways, then approach him. Standing  near the corner, Liam was hoping they'd go a bit faster. He still had a class to get to. 

"Oh good they're going" Liam thought as Keith sat down at a table alone, heading over, Liam hoped this wouldn't make things worse. 

"Uh...Keith" he began, it sounding more strained than he wanted, Keith spun around...looking surprised. Or more like caught being somewhere he shouldn't, but why? 

"Oh....Liam...don't you have a class?" Keith asked as Liam nodded, 

"I have about eight or nine minutes but I need to talk to you" he stated, Keith looked down. 

"You don't want to be  _late_ do you?" he asked lowly, though it sounded more like and invitation to leave on Liam's end.

"Why are you ignoring me? What did I do wrong?" Liam blurted out, guessing his chances at small talk were out. Keith tapped his fingers on the table, 

"I'm just busy Liam...geez" he replied plainly as Liam was a bit taken back.

"I ran into Val, she said she was having lunch with you" he recalled.

"My meeting was pushed back" Keith stated flatly, Liam wasn't sure if he could believe him. He sat down across from Keith, who looked....off to say the least. 

"Did I make you mad? Say something wrong?" Liam listed off, hoping to get somewhere, Keith not saying yes or no to any of it. Liam rubbed his forehead, he was getting no where. 

"What's his problem?" he thought, never seeing this side of him. Well at the mall but...Liam thought back again. 

"We were fine before...." he started, knowing where it would lead, despite him really hoping it wasn't true. 

"Before our lunch last week" he mumbled as Keith's expression visibly changing. 

"Liam look that's not it, come on" Keith replied, sounding a bit more upset but not elaborating on any of it. 

"Then  _what_ is it?" Liam asked, getting frustrated, Keith was just beating around the bush now and Liam didn't want to play any games. 

"Why are  _you_ so upset? Needy isn't a good look for you" Keith stated sharply as Liam nodded, even though that stung pretty bad.

"Alright I get it...fine, be "busy" all you want. You won't need to worry about me being needy anymore" Liam retorted as he stood up and left, knowing he wasn't going to get any type of answer from him.

"Fine" Keith mumbled,

"Fine" Liam replied as he walked away in a huff. This didn't reveal anything and Liam was even more confused now than before, not to mention angry. 

"Why is he being so difficult? Is this was Louis and Harry meant? What Zayn kept telling me?" Liam questioned as he more or less plowed through the doors, thankful no one was in front of them. He stopped on the bridge and let out a few breaths, he hated when he got mad like this but Keith was so...so 

"Stupid!" Liam yelled in his head. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

"Just forget about it for now....getting mad won't change the outcome" Liam repeated in his head, until he felt somewhat better. Exhaling one more time he looked at his phone, 

"Ugh, class does not sound good right now" Liam groaned as he headed to the third floor. He'd rather....he'd rather be with Zayn, they were good at calming each other down and he wouldn't mind a cuddle either. 

"I want to go home" Liam mumbled.                 

 

 

 

     "So that's how my girlfriend and I met" Jason finished, Zayn nodding. 

"That was....quite the story" he commented, not sure what else to say. It was rather romantic but still. Cassie had her hands clasped over her heart, 

"That was  _beautiful_ " she sniffed as Jason rubbed the back of his head, Zayn chuckling a bit. He had forgotten his book at home and with his work done, he wasn't sure what to do. 

"Liam should be here soon" Zayn thought as he looked at his phone. 

"So Zayn, doing good?" Jason asked, 

"Yeah...wouldn't mind another break though" Zayn replied honestly as Jason laughed. Cassie was gathering her things as she sighed, 

" _I_ wouldn't mind a break either" she stated. Everyone collectively sighed as Cassie stood up. 

"See you later you two" she waved as she headed to class, Zayn wondering where Liam was. Jason tapping his fingers on the table, his class was right down the hall so he didn't need to worry about being too late.

"How long have you and Liam been friends?" Jason asked, breaking the silence. Zayn didn't really need to think about it but he didn't want to reply right off the bat either. Not sure if he could really trust Jason yet.

"Since freshman year in high school" Zayn commented, Jason looked taken back, 

"Wow, that's a long time" he said. 

"We met though our two other friends and became really close" Zayn added, he was just as taken with Liam back them as he was now, that never changed. Granted things  _were_ changing, it's just he wasn't sure if they were good or bad. He smiled to himself, 

"Oh Liam" Zayn thought, his heart jumping a bit. Jason patted his back, almost as if he knew, could he? He didn't seem freaked out or put off over it. Zayn offered a smile as the door to the lounge opened, Liam walking in, looking a bit slumped over, keys in hand. 

"Liam hey" Jason greeted, Liam looked a bit more than upset, Zayn hoping Jason didn't think it was him.

"Hey. Ready to go Zayn?" Liam asked as he nodded, 

"Oh boy" Zayn thought, knowing Liam's upset face. Gathering his things he walked to Liam, 

"See you later Jason" Zayn said. Jason stood up as well, waving as he left for class. Liam was walking pretty fast, Zayn trying to keep up. Stopping before the door Liam let out an audible sigh, 

"Liam...look I know you're mad and whatever but we  _can_ talk" Zayn stated, hoping he and Liam wouldn't get into another fight. Liam turned back to face him.

 "I'm...I'm fine Zayn okay?" Liam mumbled out, 

"Liam why can't you tell me? We tell each other everything" Zayn replied. He was getting a bit angry, he and Liam always told each other everything. Well minus Zayn being gay but that had a lot of other things going with it. Have they really changed this much? 

"I know but I just can't tell you" Liam said, his tone wavering. Oh....Zayn got it, 

"It's about Keith isn't it?" he asked, not wanting it to be true but hey when wasn't it about Keith. Liam looked down at his boots, Zayn not really needing or wanting an answer at this point. 

"Yeah" Liam said lowly as Zayn scoffed a bit, 

"Fine whatever" he grumbled, going to open the door. 

"Zayn stop, it's not like that" Liam said suddenly, Zayn stopping again, 

"Then what is it  _like_ Liam? You can tell  _him_ some really personal thing but not me? Guess I know where I stand" He retorted, not wanting to start a fight but he was getting mad...mad that Keith somehow beats him out, despite Liam knowing him for years. 

"You really think I'd chose  _him_ over you? At any point for anything?" Liam blurted out, sounding a bit angry himself. Zayn sighed, 

"You kinda did Liam. How else am I supposed to look at it?" he said plainly. Liam was quiet as Zayn opened the door, cool wind replacing the warmth of the building as they both headed to Liam's car. The snow crunched under their boots as they made their way through the parking lot. Zayn wasn't in a chatty mood anymore 

"Man, even when Keith isn't around he still messes everything up" he thought as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Reaching the car Liam unlocked the doors, both climbing in to escape the cold, Liam started it up right away, turning the heat on full. Zayn was kinda just looking out the window, wanting to go home. Liam wasn't talking either but what else was there to say? Liam reached to turn on the radio, it sounded like a duet. Maybe for once it wasn't Five Directions. 

_"Don't believe everything you see"_   
_"There's more than meets the eye"_   
_"Don't believe in the fantasy"_   
_"Truth is underneath the lies"_   
_"Believe in me, there's no reason you should doubt"_   
_"Believe in me, no tricks to figure out"_   
_"I've got nothing up my sleeve"_

 Zayn couldn't agree with this song anymore than he already has. Only if Liam would see that Keith is a lying jerk. Glancing over at Liam, he seemed more upset than before. Zayn realizing that getting mad only made it worse, for the both of them.

 "And here I said I wanted to help" he thought as Liam backed out of they space and left the parking lot.           

 

 

      Liam looked at his phone, after his awful day, fight with Zayn and unnatural song choice, he wasn't sure if he should call Louis. 

"He'll be mad...that's for sure" Liam sighed, already knowing how Zayn took it and he didn't even know the whole story. Liam knew he made a mistake, one he wished he could take back but everything Keith had told him...was it all lies? 

"Why wouldn't he be honest with me?" Liam asked himself, not being able to come up with any answer. Liam had been mulling this over all day and still nothing. Which is why he wanted to call Louis or even Harry?

"Maybe Harry wouldn't get as mad. Though, then I'd have to explain me being gay and then the whole Kieth thing again" Liam thought...and there was that one time in junior year when Harry got really mad.... 

"Oh yeah" Liam thought, recalling the terror that was angry Harry. That was a one time thing, right? 

"Maybe Louis would be better" he added as he hit the speed dial. Looking at the time, Liam figured he'd be back at his apartment.

"What's going on Payno?" Louis asked as he answered the phone, 

"Hey Lou...doing good?" Liam asked back as Louis answered with an "Mhmm". It was quiet for a second, 

"So? Anything you need?" Louis laughed a bit as Liam took in a breath, he was nervous for an entirely different reason now. 

"Yeah actually.....funny story really.....I uh...came out to...."Liam mumbling the last part,

"You came out to who?....Oh no Liam, you didn't" Louis said. Liam already shrinking away from the phone. 

"Liam  _why_?" Louis questioned, more worn out sounding than angry. Liam let out a worn sigh of his own, 

"I thought it would be good to start with him then...kinda go from there" he began. 

"But instead..." Liam trailed off, it hurt more now, now that his anger was gone. Now he only felt betrayed, lied to.

"Instead he's ignoring you and won't tell you why right?" Louis added as Liam perked up, 

"Yeah that's exactly it" he replied. Louis was quiet for a beat. 

"Liam you remember that guy on the soccer team? The one I was really good friends with?" Louis asked as Liam thought back, 

 "Ted...or Tim or something?" Liam asked, not entirely sure about the name. 

"Todd...with two D's" Louis joked, Liam really wasn't sure where this was going but Louis seemed rather distressed. 

"Uh...anyway. We were pretty good friends for a few years. Soccer and all. But when I finally came to terms with being gay. I told him first, knowing he'd be great with it. Another notch in our friendship belt. I was pretty excited to be honest" Louis went on and then stopped. 

"He did  _not_ take it well. He never said anything either way but I knew he was angry. Even though he told me that no matter what we'd be friends. As you can see, we aren't" he finished, Liam feeling awful for him. 

"Louis that's horrible, I didn't know" Liam admitted truthfully, 

"Not even Haz knows. I never told anyone. It always bothered me but now I think I just don't care. he wasn't worth it" Louis stated. 

"Point is Liam. I totally understand how you feel, you're mad and confused and sad. It's a mess" Louis went on as Liam nodded. 

"Yep that's me" he agreed as Louis laughed lightly, 

"I don't want to be a nasty but I hope this helps you see Keith in a different light" Louis stated as Liam let out a breath. 

"It does...and I feel like I don't understand him at all. Like I don't even know him now" Liam confessed, sounding more upset than he thought he was. 

"Liam, maybe you never really did" Louis stated plainly as Liam slumped onto his bed, 

"That's almost as bad as him ignoring me" he answered. The thought that what he and Keith had shared wasn't anything special or even real. Like their friendship was all a big hoax.

"Liam look I'm not gonna lie. I don't like him...at all. And I don't know what you see in him either, especially with the flirting and kissing. Not too mention how he treats Zayn" Louis started, Liam not sure was he was trying to say. 

"But maybe he needs time, he could come around" he finished as Liam scoffed lightly. 

"Doubt it. I tried to talk to him today and he got mad, told me I was needy and I left. He didn't even want me to bring it up to get an answer from him" He explained as Louis made a "Mmm" sound. 

 "Oh....I see" he replied, 

"Lou, I don't even know if I want to come out to anyone now. Not after this" Liam admitted lowly. The whole thing really throwing him through a loop....a really bad loop. 

"Don't think like that Liam. Just because Keith is a jerk doesn't mean anyone else is. Am  _I_ a jerk?" Louis asked as Liam chuckled a bit. 

"No, you aren't" he answered, 

"You think Harry would be like this? Or Zayn?" Louis asked, Liam already expecting him to mention Zayn. 

"I hope not" Liam answered honestly, 

"No way, not Zayn or Harry either" Louis stated. Liam not wanting to take anymore chances, not now at least. It was quiet again, 

 "So, what do you think he meant by all that flirting then? I mean I didn't really feel comfortable with it but...I still wanted to be friends with him but now....I don't know" Liam admitted,

 "I know don't Liam. That's something only he knows I guess. Just know this has  _nothing_ to do with you okay? Nothing is wrong with you and this doesn't set a precedent for future plans either" Louis explained, Liam knowing he was right but still.

"Oh man Liam it's late and my turn to make dinner. Let me know what happens okay? Try not to worry too much either. This could be for the best. Just call whenever" Louis said softly,

"Okay. Thanks a lot for your help Lou. I really mean it" Liam smiled,

"Someone's gotta watch out for you" Louis joked before they both exchanged farewells. Liam hung up and looked at the time. 

"Guess I better get back downstairs too" he mumbled as he left his room, feeling slightly better.                          

 

 

 

     Zayn felt like he and Liam had been a bit strained since Tuesday. Liam still wasn't totally back to his old self and Zayn was really missing it. Wednesday was a bit awkward, mostly because of Keith and Liam wasn't in the chattiest of moods when he was around either. 

"I should try to get his mood back or something" Zayn thought, even though last time he tried that they ended up in another fight. Something that hadn't happened for some time. Something that Zayn didn't really want to happen ever again. He inwardly sighed as he typed out his draft for English, he glanced over at Liam who was busy on his own work. Zayn couldn't call Louis or Harry last night, he had too much homework and in actuality he....he knew Liam better than anyone; he should at least be able to do something about this. 

"Maybe I'm losing my touch" Zayn thought as he flipped through his notes, he could barely focus on his work, much less type a draft. 

"Z, I'm having some trouble. Can you help me after lunch?" Liam whispered, Zayn a little startled. Liam had that sad look again, that sad puppy look that killed Zayn a little. 

"Of course Li" he smiled, Liam only nodding in return.

 "Maybe if we're alone then we can make some progress" Zayn thought turning back to his notes. He thought back to the mall, well okay he always had that in his head but Zayn had hoped that maybe part of that would carry over at least.

"It doesn't even have to be a big thing" Zayn thought, just wishing he and Liam would have flirted more since then. Though with whatever was going on with Liam right now, flirting seemed to be pretty out of the question.

"Guess that's something time will tell" Zayn added, pausing and listening, other than the sound of typing, there wasn't anything else. 

"Hmm, I figured that Five Directions would have started playing" he thought, figuring he was going crazy or something.           

"Time will tell! That's like my  _fave_ song" Kaitlyn thought as she turned up the volume on her I-pod, 

 "Sure does beat listening to everyone typing for the whole class" she added, getting back to her work.           

 

     

     Zayn laughed at something Cassie had said, while they four of them finished their lunch. Liam was chuckling to himself, more involved in the conversation but still seeming a bit distant. Jason was busy chewing when he made hand motions to get Liam's attention, 

"You working out today Liam?" he asked as Liam shook his head, 

"Zayn's helping me with my English" he replied. Jason made an "Oh" sound. 

"Why does it matter?" Liam asked out of no where, Zayn surprised at his response, Jason looked taken back too.

"Well....I just thought I'd ask" Jason replied sheepishly. Liam's faced changed, 

"Jason I'm sorry. I haven't got a lot of sleep lately and I'm....grumpy I guess. I didn't mean it rudely" Liam spoke as Jason waved the comment off, 

"Dude you're fine" he replied.

"Not a lot of sleep?" Zayn thought, worried that something has affected Liam  _that_ much. 

"Well, we'll be in the lounge if you need us" Cassie added as Zayn nodded. 

"We should be heading off then, see you in a while" he waved as he and Liam left the table, Cassie and Jason waving back.                

 

 

      Leaving the cafeteria Liam was quiet again, both of them walking to the Main Building.

"So what do you need help with?" Zayn asked, realizing that Liam never said what he needed to work on. Liam kinda shrugged, 

"Everything" he mumbled, Zayn was surprised to say the least. Liam's never had  _this_ much trouble before, 

"Woah Liam, hold up.  _Everything_?" he asked, stopping. Liam was quiet as a few students walked by, 

"I....just can't get a handle on the topic that's all" he explained as Zayn nodded, not sure if that that was the whole picture. Liam stuffed his hands into his pockets as he began to walk again, Zayn walking next to him. They reached a computer lounge on the first floor of the Main Building. 

"Nah, it's too full. I don't want to bother anyone" Zayn remarked, peeking in the door. They walked up to the second floor, same thing. Too many people, 

"Doesn't anyone go to class?" Zayn joked as he and Liam headed up to the third floor. Other than Hubber, Zayn wasn't sure where they could go to work on this. Looking in, most of the computers were open, minus four others students but considering the other lounges this would have to do. Truth was Zayn was hoping for some alone time with Liam but it  _was_ college and other people did go here. 

 "Maybe another time" Zayn thought as Liam picked a computer in the back. Plugging in his USB, Liam opened his essay draft and pulled out his notes. Zayn was reading it over on the screen, it wasn't bad in itself but he could see that it wasn't as detailed as it should be. 

"Okay so you have good notes overall. You should try to fit more information into your first two paragraphs. You just seem to be lacking detail" Zayn explained, pointing to the screen. Looking over to him, Liam was just kinda staring at him, not a blank stare but he was really looking. 

"Z...you look really nice today" Liam stated, out of nowhere, Zayn's face warming up.

"Th...thanks Li, you do too, but that's nothing new" he smiled as Liam smiled back, a soft gentle smile. 

"You're the one who always looks great" Liam added softly. Zayn's heart was beating so fast, Liam let out a breath and looked over at the monitor.

"So yeah add details" he redirected as Zayn nodded. Picking up his pen, he began writing things down in Liam's notebook, drawing arrows and such to show what to do for later. 

"Now if you put all  _this_ here into the first paragraph. Then add  _this_ for your second and you'll be fine" Zayn explained, writing it out so Liam could look back on it. Zayn heard a few noises and looked up to see the other students leaving, checking the time he let out a breath. 

"Good we still have more than enough time" he thought, worried Liam may have to go to class already. Liam scooted closer to Zayn, their arms resting against each other. 

"Now what else are you having trouble with?" Zayn asked, turning to look at Liam again, 

"That was about it but I'd like to have you go over it again please. Just to be sure" Liam mumbled, almost as if he was embarrassed about it. Zayn smiled, 

"I'll be happy to. I'm not going anywhere Li" he replied as Liam smiled at him. Zayn was re-reading the introduction when he felt Liam rub his hand lightly.

"Zayn....I'm really sorry about the other day" Liam stated, Zayn looking at him again. He had been thinking about their fight a lot too, guess now was a good time to clear the air. 

"Li I'm just worried you know? I know something is wrong and I want to help" Zayn restated as Liam nodded slowly, Liam slid his fingers over his knuckles before Liam took it in his own hand. This was so natural feeling for him, he felt like Liam just....fit into him, like it was the way it was supposed to be. 

 "Not now...but I  _will_ tell you Zayn. I need time that's all" Liam confessed, it was rather cryptic to Zayn but at least he said he'd tell him. That's just as good right? Liam interlocked their fingers as Zayn instinctively moved his free hand to skate his thumb over Liam's cheek, it was just something he did when Liam was upset. He smiled at him again, 

"Thanks babe" Liam said softly.  Zayn taking the chance to move in closer. Resting his forehead against Liam's, their noses brushed lightly.

"I'll always be here for you Liam" Zayn whispered, Liam nodded. Well if was more of a shake and Zayn hoped that it was an Eskimo kiss, since they rubbed noses and all. Liam pulled back, looking a lot better than when they first started. Liam was pretty worn out looking before, what the reasons were, were still a mystery but at least Zayn was able to help a little this time.

"I'll always be here for you too Z" Liam grinned before turning back to the screen, Zayn's heart ready to burst. 

"Maybe we should work on papers more often" he thought coyly, the two still holding hands.              

 

 

 

     It was finally Friday. The rest of the week dragged on for Liam, even though what happened with Zayn made him feel a lot more hopeful. Still, the whole Keith thing was still hanging over his head. Anytime he saw him with his teammates he was scared that Keith was blabbing about Liam being gay or twisting the story into something it wasn't. He had however, found a new respect to add to his old respect for Louis and Harry. That and Liam felt more comfortable flirting or doing things of that nature with Zayn in public. Something he never thought he'd do. After the mall it just seemed easier, more natural. With Zayn, he felt like they...just fit together. 

"I wonder what he thinks when things like that happen" Liam thought, sitting in a chair, waiting for Zayn's Psych class to end. He didn't want to over analyze it and stress himself out. With everything going on with Keith, he'd rather just think about how happy he felt being with Zayn. Liam sighed and stretched his legs, on the plus side he had still been working out at home. Though he missed doing it here but going alone was kinda boring. Since he got so used to having someone to go with. 

"I really don't want to run into him there either" Liam thought, still wanting to patch things up but at the same time...was it worth it? 

"It doesn't help that he won't even give me the time of day" Liam inwardly groaned. Even his few texts were ignored, not that Liam thought he'd responded anyway.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" Val asked, standing near the set of chairs where Liam was sitting. 

 "Oh Zayn's in class so.." Liam trailed off, Val nodding. Liam didn't want to be rude but he wasn't really looking to talk right now. 

 "So...Keith hasn't mentioned you lately. Is everything okay?" Val asked lightly, Liam was quiet for a minute,.

"Don't know. We haven't talked for over a week" Liam said flatly, Val looked taken back. 

"Really?  _Why_?" she asked, siting down. Liam shrugged, 

"Don't know" he replied, it wasn't a total lie, he honestly had no idea. Val looked concerned at the very least, almost like she knew something. Students walked by, breaking the awkward silence. 

"I can talk to him for you. Maybe set up like a meeting or something?" she offered, 

"Actually yeah, I'll do just that" Val stated, standing up. 

"Mark it for next Tuesday" she chirped before turning to leave. Liam sat there, never really getting the chance to answer.

"That's what I get for saying.... _anything_ " he sighed. 

"Great, Zayn's gonna be so upset" he thought, checking his phone; he figured he'd meet him halfway. Heading toward the staircase, Liam hoped that Val would forget by next week. 

"She does seem to be a busybody" Liam thought, not wanting to deal with any surprises regarding Keith. Walking on the landing between the second and third floors Liam swore he heard music. Just as he did a few doors swung open to reveal students. 

 

_"Surprise, surprise. Do you like surprises"_   
_"Well I got one for you"_   
_"I hope you like surprises, cause one's coming at you"_   
_"Surprise, surprise surprise"_

 Liam was shocked to say the least, the students were dancing around and he wasn't too happy to be caught in the middle. Skipping a few steps on the way up the music seemed to get softer. 

"That's good, at least I was able to get away" Liam said, looking up and down the hall, knowing he was alone. Another few doors swung open, more students pouring out, the music starting back up again. "You got to be kidding me!?" Liam thought, what about all the classes? 

  
_"You won't believe your eyes when I get thorough"_   
_"I'll hit you off guard because I don't play fair"_   
_"You better beware"_   
_"Surprise, surprise, surprise"_

Liam started to backtrack but he was blocked by another group of dancing students. This was unreal, granted they did have a flashmob that one time but Liam didn't see Cassie anywhere. Not only that but this song choice didn't bode well for him. 

 

_"I hope you like surprises"_

_"They're a lot of fun"_   
_"Here's another one"_   
_"I'm gonna make you pay"_

The song seemed to reach it's end as the dancing students either went back into different classrooms or ran away back down the stairs. Liam was left there alone....standing in confusion. As he walked towards Zayn's class the door opened, Liam jumping back a bit. Students filed out, Zayn showing up. 

"Hey Li....you okay?" Zayn asked, chuckling a bit. Liam nodded, 

"Yeah but....didn't you hear the music?" He asked, scared he was losing his mind. Zayn shook his head, 

"We watched a video for the last half" he commented as they began walking. Liam stopped by one of the doors he saw the students go into to. 

 "Here Zayn take a look for yourself!" Liam stated as he swung the door open, 

"Ah-Ha!" he said as the professor yelled in response, clearly frightened by the sudden outburst. 

 "AHHH!" she gasped. Liam looked around to see only students, 

 "AHH!" he yelled only to scare the professor again. 

"AHH!" she yelled again. Zayn grabbed the door knob and quickly shut the door. Ushering Liam down the hall to the backstairs. 

"I was gonna suggest grabbing a bite on the way home and now I think you  _really_ need it" Zayn stated, Liam was _sure_ they were in there....weren't they?          

 

 

     "That was  _really_ close" 

"I know, he almost made us out". The students collectively sighed in relief, 

"Next time we practice in the music hall" another said, 

"But the acoustics are so much better here" someone chimed in, everyone agreeing.                         

 

 

 

      "So you're telling me this group of students just came out of nowhere and started singing and dancing and then disappeared?" Zayn asked as they sat in the backseat of Liam's car. Liam nodded, chewing his sandwich. Zayn made a face, 

"What is up with  _this_ school? Do Harry and Louis have to deal with things like this?" he questioned as Liam shrugged. Zayn thinking how cute it looked that Liam was all hunched over eating. 

"Slow down Li" he joked as Liam put his sandwich down, 

"Sorry, just really hungry I guess" he chuckled as Zayn took a bite of his own food. Eating outside the sandwich shop in Liam's backseat was more or less a tradition of theirs. It started back in high school and they just kept it going. It was one of many things that was special for the two of them. 

"Feeling better now?" Zayn asked as Liam laughed and nodded, Zayn was glad, Liam did look better than before and he seemed to be in a better mood too. Zayn was staring, again, but that was nothing new. Liam gave him a funny look, 

"What?" he asked lightly. Zayn laughed again, 

"Nothing Li. So other than that how was your break?" he questioned. 

"Uh nothing else really, just listened to my music, did a bit of work. That's all" Liam explained, 

"I feel bad, you always seem to be waiting on me" Zayn admitted as Liam shook his head. 

"You wait for me too...it's mutual" he laughed, Zayn laughing as well.

"I guess so....but I don't mind waiting for you Li" he said lowly as Liam chuckled softly. 

"Same goes for me babe" he smiled. Zayn couldn't help but smile back as Liam giggled a bit before crunching up his paper. Zayn didn't want to go yet, he was all comfy with Liam and he liked just sitting and talking like this.

"Can we stay a bit longer?" Zayn asked as Liam nodded. 

 "I have heard you need to wait after eating so you don't cramp up while driving" Liam remarked, tapping his chin, Zayn laughing at how silly he could be. 

 "Just like holding hands to aid  _digestion_?" he jokingly asked, as Liam stopped, 

"That's right Zayn...I almost forgot" Liam said in a serious tone, Zayn feeling like he may have ruined the mood or something. Liam took Zayn's hand in his own, letting out a sigh.

"That takes care of that....right?" Liam asked sheepishly, Zayn could only nod in response; not wanting to say something wrong and ruin this. It was quiet for a bit, Liam moved a bit closer and interlocked their fingers. 

"Speaking of which, you talk to Lou or Haz yet?" Zayn asked, 

"Yeah I talked to Lou for a bit the other day" Liam replied, looking a bit tense. 

"Good, I was worried that something happened" Zayn sighed,  

"But the way Louis gets with goodbyes, it's best to give him time" he added as Liam nodded, knowing what he meant. 

"He seemed okay but we only talked for a bit. Guess like I was checking up on him or something" Liam said, although something about his tone seemed off but why would he lie? Zayn shook the thought off, not wanting to get into it. Liam began skating his thumb over Zayn's knuckles, softly smiling at him. 

"Liam....I have to ask" Zayn started, as Liam kept looking at him, 

"Yeah babe?" he said softly. Zayn drew in a breath. 

"Are you really okay after your dad leaving? I mean, how are you holding up?" he said, knowing that he looked worried. Liam looked down at his lap, he squeezed Zayn's hand a bit. 

"I.... _really_ miss him Z, I'm doing better but it's hard" Liam admitted, even though he was still smiling Zayn knew how upset he really was. 

"I know he's settling back into his work and such but I hope he calls soon" Liam added as Zayn moved closer and switched hands, putting his now free arm around Liam's shoulders, pulling him in. Liam easily fitting into the crook of his neck. 

"He'll call before you know it" Zayn commented as Liam was quiet, 

"Thanks so much Zayn" he said as Zayn squeezed Liam's hand. 

"Of course Li" he said softly. 

"You wanna maybe spend the night tonight? It's been a while" Liam offered as Zayn chuckled, shaking his head, 

"Sorry Li, I'll have to take a raincheck. My parents and I are cleaning the basement out tomorrow" He commented. Liam nodded, 

 "Sounds legit" he joked. Zayn chuckled again, 

"I did say I'd help and it's not like we won't get another chance to spend the night somewhere" Zayn went on. 

"I'm holding you to that then. We'll plan on it" Liam said in his serious tone, Zayn nodding happily. The thought of spending time with Liam always a happy one. Not to mention cuddling in bed, that was something he wished would always be a thing for them. 

"Maybe we should head back, it's getting late" Liam sighed, not really acting like he wanted to go. Zayn nodded as he and Liam separated, Zayn already feeling weird without Liam being near him. 

 "Progress right?" he thought, feeling things were starting to pan out. As bad as it sounded, with Keith gone things could turn out better now right? With him not trying to tear the two apart or something.

"Maybe things will be okay" he added as  he and Liam moved to the front seats. Liam started up the car, both heading home. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this something any of you saw coming?  
> What will this mean for Zayn now?  
> What will Keith do?  
> Not to mention that hall choir  
> Find out next time!


	25. No More Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to do-do-do-do double upload  
> Will Val interfering turn out well?  
> What if it doesn't? What if it does?  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment like and comment  
> (Own nothing, all mistakes are mine)

 

      Liam was  _not_ feeling up to this in anyway. Not only did he not want Val interfering in his private life but he didn't want Keith thinking he was so desperate he needed other people asking on his behalf. 

"I should have said something" Liam thought. Keith had been giving him looks all through English and now on there way up to Critical Thinking. Like....he was upset but at the same time he didn't know what to say. Liam was even more concerned for Zayn, this was really going to bother him. Liam hadn't wanted to admit it but with Keith gone, Zayn was back to his old self, Liam loved that. That and with Keith out of the picture, could he and Zayn, could things work out for them? If....Zayn was gay and liked him that is. But it was one less thing for Liam to think about. Now if he and Keith "smooth things over" what will happen to Zayn? On top of that, he now knew what everyone else had been telling him for months. That Keith wasn't the nicest guy around. Liam  _has_ to apologize to Zayn for all this, what Liam had ignored was awful. Letting Zayn go through so much and he didn't even try to see it from his view. He was so taken with Keith and his fake personality that he ignored Zayn. Something he never thought he'd do.

"What kind of horrible person am I?" Liam asked himself, glancing at Zayn.

 "I don't really even want to be friends with Keith at this point" Liam thought, class already halfway through. This should be an easy choice, to just skip the meeting and move on but.....fear was holding him back. Like if he made Keith angry enough, he'd just tell everyone he was gay out of spite or something. 

"I don't think I would put it past him" Liam pondered, slightly tapping his pen on his notebook page. 

 "So Liam any opinions on this?" Ms Foster asked, Liam perked up, having no idea what she was talking about. 

"Uh..you know..I have to say  _yes_ " Liam mumbled out, feeling embarrassed for having no idea what was going on. Ms Foster stopped for a moment. 

"Yes! Liam that's right. I'm so glad you understand the correlation between History and Critical Thinking. Not only in the sense of what we are talking about now but in the past and how it effects things down the timeline" Ms Foster went on, Liam having no idea what was going on at all. 

"Answers like these make all this worthwhile" Ms Foster added before turning back to her lecture, Liam just sort of blinked a few times. Zayn patting his thigh and smiling. 

"Nice Li" He whispered as Liam just kinda nodded, figuring now wasn't a good time to be sorting out his personal issues. Liam was for some reason half expecting Keith to....do something but nothing ever happened. Liam wasn't sure why he thought it would, most of him didn't even care anymore. 

"After class is going to be so awkward" Liam inwardly groaned, wishing Val would have forgotten or given up on it.      

 

 

 

     

     Class ended, everyone leaving in a hurry as usual. Zayn gathering up his things as Liam waited for him. Keith was lagging behind too, Liam trying not to pay attention. 

"Well are you two ready?" Val chirped, appearing out of nowhere, Zayn looking up at Liam. 

"Oop, Sorry Zayn, I need to borrow Liam for a bit" Val added as Liam noticed Zayn's expression drop a bit. 

"I won't be gone long okay Z?" Liam offered as Zayn sort of nodded. 

"See you at lunch" He mumbled, leaving the room, Liam feeling that guilt come back again. He wanted...to go after him, to just forget this whole thing. 

"Okay follow me, my friend said I could use her dorm during class. So chop chop" Val stated as she left the room, Liam and Keith trailing behind her. The walk was nothing short of awkward, if it weren't for the other students, it would have been dead silent. Walking down the stairs and leaving the Main Building, they crossed the footpath and walked toward the dorms. The wind blew briskly as snow crunched beneath their feet, 

"I wish we had another snow day. I could use a day off" Val remarked, breaking the silence. Liam's hoodie did little to block the cold but wearing his coat all day was too hot and it was annoying to carry everywhere. Finally reaching the dorm, they entered as Val pulled out a key. Turning a few corners they were there, Liam guessed, unless they were lost. Val turned to face them, 

"Okay you have at least an hour. Make it count" she grinned unlocking the door and basically shoving them in. Liam just stood there, in some random girls room, Keith looked as if he had been there before, sitting in a chair by a desk. 

"Why are people so open with their dorms?" Liam thought, not wanting anyone he didn't know in his room...like ever. 

"Look...Val set this whole thing up, not me" Liam started as Keith nodded, 

"I know" He said flatly. Liam was quiet again....now what? If anything shouldn't Keith be talking? It's not like Liam was ignoring  _him_ for a week for no real reason. 

"I just don't want you being any madder than you are now" Liam said frankly as Keith scoffed a bit, 

"I told you I'm not mad" he said, his tone not changing. Liam's frustration was growing, memories of the last time he tried to talk coming back again.

 "Then what are you? We aren't okay I know that much" he spoke as Keith looked down at his hands. 

"Why won't you talk to me?!" Liam asked, louder than he intended. Keith looked  up, a bit taken back. Liam shook his head, this was ridiculous. 

"You're putting me in a  _weird_ place Liam" Keith finally said, it was Liam's turn to scoff now. 

"Really? Am I?" he asked sarcastically as Keith shot him a confused look. How did he not get what was going on?

"You know what....I thought maybe we'd be okay but forget you. I'm done with all of this" Liam spat as he left the dorm room, it sounded like Keith punched the desk after he left. Liam didn't care, not anymore. Keith wasn't making any effort and Liam still didn't know what was happening. He rushed out of the dorm, hoping the cold air would calm him down. Walking out the front door, he bumped into two guys. 

"Sorry" Liam mumbled as the one guy stopped,

"You better be" the one guy said  rudely, Liam turning back, 

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" Liam stated as they turned to face him. Liam knew them...well not personally but they were on Keith's team. 

"Tch...watch where you're going tiny" the guy said poking Liam's shoulder, hard. His hands balled into fists, he was in  _no_ mood right now. The second guy laughed, 

"Oho, a tough guy. Looks like he wants a fight" he commented. Liam let out a breath and turned away, hearing them mock him out. No way was he getting in trouble for fighting, not over something worthless like them. 

 "What a waste of time. What am I supposed to tell Zayn?" Liam thought as he headed toward the Cafeteria Building, not even caring how cold it was.      

 

 

 

     Zayn kept looking around for Liam, Cassie sighing a bit. 

"Try and calm down, maybe it was nothing" she offered, again. Zayn shrugged, wondering why he and Keith had to go off alone. He picked at his lunch a bit, trying not to let this effect his eating. Were things going  back to the way they were? Before with Keith hanging around and being a jerk to Zayn and everyone for that matter. 

"Things were going so well too" Zayn mumbled, he and Liam, they were flirting so much now....or at least he thought they were. All this made him so worried...he felt like he was making so much progress with Liam and now Keith was messing everything up again. 

 

_"Congratulations, you're on your way out"_   
_"From here on in I'm taking the lead"_   
_"Congratulations, you're on your way down"_   
_"You lost the game it's winner take all"_   
_"You don't stand a chance against me"_   
_"Congratulations, congratulations"_

Zayn figured something like this would happen, Cassie put her hands up. 

"It's not me I swear" She stated. They looked around but couldn't find anything, it was surprising enough, with the cafeteria being as loud as it is. 

"Why are you like this Five Directions?" he asked himself, Zayn felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to find Liam, looking less than thrilled. 

"Hey Z" He said lowly as he sat down next to him, pulling his own lunch out. Liam looked flushed, like he'd been jogging out in the cold or something.

"Liam are you okay?" Zayn asked as Liam kinda nodded. 

"Just hungry" he mumbled. He looked at Cassie who looked worried too but if anything Zayn would want to talk in private. 

"So Liam your answer is class was pretty good" Zayn redirected as Liam chewed his food, 

"Really how so?" Cassie asked as Zayn laughed, recalling the whole story. Liam didn't really chime in like he was hoping but Cassie got a kick out of it. 

"That's great, do you think your professor knew he was spacing out?" Cassie asked as Zayn shrugged, 

 "Couldn't tell but she did seem happy" he finished, 

"What do you think Li?" Zayn asked as Liam shrugged. 

"Not sure but at least she was happy about it" He replied flatly. Zayn and Cassie nodded, he wanted to do something, give Liam a hug, hold his hand, something so he'd look a bit happier. 

"It  _must_ have been Keith related, he was fine before hand" Zayn thought. 

"Hey all, enjoying lunch?" Jason asked as Zayn was taken back, 

"Wait Jason? Where have you been?" Cassie asked as he let out a laugh. 

"I did a test retake. I figured now was as good a time as any" Jason explained, grabbing a chair next to Liam, who looked even more annoyed. 

"I was going to say, you're usually so punctual" Cassie added as Jason jokingly rolled his eyes. 

"So Liam how are we doing today?" Jason asked, 

"Fine" He mumbled out, Jason was quiet for a second, 

"So I was thinking, since you stopped working out. Maybe you'd want to...go with me sometime" He offered, Zayn knew he was straight so, it wasn't that big a deal...right? Liam didn't say anything, 

"I mean Zayn could come too. That'd be fun right?" Jason added. 

"Not today, I'll get back to you" Liam commented as Jason nodded, 

"Sure right...totally" He said, sounding a bit disappointed. Zayn felt bad, Jason seemed pretty decent but for Liam to be acting like this, something must  _really_ be wrong. Liam looked up, 

 "Look, sorry everyone....I didn't want to say anything but I've been under the weather today" he admitted, 

"Oh man, sorry Liam; I didn't know" Jason said, looking upset. 

"It's okay Jason. I will get back to you on that though" Liam said, more in his normal tone. 

 "I have a test coming up. Keep those germs away from me" Cassie joked as everyone laughed, 

"What's so funny? I'm serious you guys" she added, crossing her arms. After the laughter died down, Cassie spoke up again.

"Jason I have a few new 5D things to tell you about during break" she clarified. Jason nodded, Zayn was surprised, 

 "Jason I had no idea" he joked, 

"He's become very interested in the inner workings and lies created by 5DHQ" Cassie explained. 

"So I guess he's changed his....direction" Liam chuckled, everyone groaning in response, 

"We're blaming that on you not feeling good" Jason laughed as everyone nodded, Zayn looked at Liam with a soft look, Liam catching it and smiling back. Zayn feeling better than Liam was at least laughing now. Though, why didn't Liam say he was feeling sick?

 "I hope he's not pushing himself or anything" Zayn thought.     

 

 

 

     

      Liam cleared his throat as he walked to meet Zayn after class. 

"I feel even worse than yesterday" Liam mumbled, knowing it started after his second fight with Keith. He felt like his body just stopped and that's when he started feeling under the weather. 

"I suppose all that cold air did was make me feel sick" Liam added as he turned the corner, happy it was Friday and happy he could just lie down when he got home. Heading down the hall, he spotted someone who looked a lot like Zayn, leather jacket and all, wait...it was Zayn, 

"Z? What are you doing, I was on my way to get you" Liam chuckled, 

"Yeah but when I left for class you didn't look too great and I figured I'd meet you halfway" Zayn explained, 

"Gee thanks Z" Liam said, joking about how he looked as Zayn made a face. 

"You know what I mean Li" he replied. Liam chuckled, patting Zayn's shoulder, although after yesterday he really just wanted a hug. 

"I'm only joking with you babe" Liam replied softly as they headed toward the back parking lot. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Zayn asked as Liam shrugged, 

"Wasn't totally sure myself and I didn't want to jinx it or anything" He responded, not that it mattered, not  _now_ anyway. Not only was he feeling sick but he was feeling guilty about the way he acted during lunch the day before, just because he was having a bad day didn't mean he had to ruin it for everyone else. 

"Also...sorry about lunch yesterday" Liam added lowly, Zayn waved it off.

"Liam, have you met me when I don't feel good?" he asked lightly. Liam let out a small laugh, knowing how cranky Zayn could get but it never really bothered him all that much. Well, when he knew what the problem was anyway. 

"Yeah, you're right" Liam laughed as Zayn jokingly slapped his arm, 

"Ugh....I'm wounded" He added, Zayn chuckling. Liam's throat felt scratchy, which caused him to try and clear it a few more times, which in turn lead to few coughs. Zayn stopped and Liam could tell how worried he looked. 

"I'm okay Z" Liam said. Zayn held his hand out, 

"Give me your keys, I'll drive" he stated. Liam shook his head, 

"Zayn really I'm fine" he said, despite sounding raspy. Zayn crossed his arms; Liam knowing that was his I'm not budging on this" look, Liam pulled out his keys and handed them to Zayn. 

"Good, now let's get you home" he added as they started walking again. Heading out into the cold, Liam starting shivering a lot. Pulling his hoodie closer did nothing to keep the cold out. Zayn looked at him and before he could react he was wrapping his scarf around Liam's neck.

"Just try and warm up Li" he said softly, still holding the ends in his hands, Liam nodding in response, his teeth chattering. Zayn seemed to pick up the pace as they reached the car, Liam finding it a bit strange to be sitting in his own passenger seat. 

"How does the key go in?" Zayn asked scratching his head, Liam chuckling as Zayn winked at him, staring the car; they waited a bit. 

"Just letting it warm up" he commented as Liam nodded, sinking into Zayn's scarf and huddling under his winter coat. Zayn put the car into drive and left the parking lot, Liam glad he was finally heading home, considering how junky he felt and with the previous days problems, he was just glad it was the weekend.      

 

 

 

    

      Zayn pulled up to Liam's driveway. Liam had been nodding off since they left and Zayn figured the classical station was as good a choice as any. He didn't want to play something to disturb him, 

 "Aw he looks so cute, all wrapped up like this" Zayn thought, hating to have to wake him up. 

"Li, we're home now" he said softly, patting his arm. Liam moaned a bit, 

 "No" He grumbled. Zayn shook his head, 

"Come on let's get you inside Li" he said, grabbing Liam's bag and getting out, Liam slowly making his way. Zayn felt awful, Liam looked pretty bad and all he wanted to do was help him feel better. Liam entered his house, followed by Zayn, Liam handing him his scarf back, Zayn chuckling a bit. 

"It  _really_ does look nice on you" he confessed. Liam smiled as he took off his coat and shoes, Zayn doing the same. 

"I"m not leaving till you're settled" he stated, walking to the family room as Liam went upstairs to change. Zayn took a seat in the armchair, thoughts of the previous day going through his head, again. Mostly about what Liam and Keith had to go do alone, something about it gave him a bad feeling. Unrealistic and upsetting scenarios ran through his head. 

"Stop" he told himself, not wanting to think of things where Keith was hitting on Liam....or worse. 

"Why would he ignore him for so long then all of a sudden want to hang out?" Zayn asked himself quietly, still wanting to run all this by Harry or Louis. Why was Val involved too? The whole thing was so random. Zayn heard footsteps as Liam came back down, wrapped in a blanket and wearing, what he assumed, his pajamas. 

"You don't need to stick around Z. I don't want you catching this" Liam mumbled, sitting on the couch, Zayn shook his head. 

"I'm here till your mom gets home Li" he repeated, determined to stay. Liam sighed and turned on the T.V. Zayn really wanting to cuddle but at the same time, getting sick again wasn't the best sounding option. Liam looked more than just sick, he looked really upset, almost worn out. 

"Need anything?" Zayn asked, wanting to help in some way, Liam was quiet for a beat. 

"Nah" Liam responded as Zayn stood up, 

"I'll make that tea you like so much, that always helps you feel better" Zayn chirped. Heading to the kitchen and taking a moment to find the tin of leaves, he began to warm up the water. Glancing down to the couch, Liam was quietly watching T.V. 

"Warm enough?" Zayn asked as Liam raised his hand and gave a thumbs up, Zayn chuckling a bit. He waited a bit longer, the water nearly finished as he found the infuser, 

"Aw it's a little wolf" Zayn commented, the little wolf using it's paws to hold itself on the rim of the cup, while the bottom half was submerged. Carrying it down to Liam, he put it on the coffee table next to the couch. 

"Liam this is so cute, kinda reminds me of you" Zayn smiled, Liam seemed to hide his face in the blanket. 

"Does that mean you're going to scratch behind my ears?" he asked, his voice still raspy. Zayn couldn't help but laugh, 

"Don't tempt me" he joked. Liam smiled a bit before coughing again. Zayn couldn't stop himself, he reached out and rubbed Liam's cheek, 

"Sorry you got sick Li" he said softly as Liam shrugged, putting his hand on Zayn's. 

"Happens" he commented as Zayn sighed, gently rubbing his cheek. He knew he was staring...tracing Liam's features. He wouldn't get tired of it....of Liam, in any way. 

"Zayn....uh I..uh..can I have a hug?" Liam mumbled out, Zayn barely catching it. 

"What?" he asked as Liam sighed, 

 "A..a hug, can I have one?" Liam repeated, 

"Of course you can Li" he smiled. Zayn leaned in and wrapped his arms around Liam, Liam almost pulling him down. This wasn't really that strange. He and Liam hugged all the time...but for what ever reason, this felt different. Like mall different? Or was that only Zayn? Either way, cuddling was a given now.

"Okay, make some room Liam" he stated, as Liam didn't move, 

"No I'm sick" Liam reminded him as Zayn pushed his way onto the couch anyway. They cuddled right away; Liam sighing, yet still sounding rather content about it.

"If you get sick don't blame me" he mumbled. Zayn laughed as he pulled Liam closer. 

"Just go to sleep Payne" Zayn joked as he covered them both up, not caring that Liam was sick at all, well maybe a little. Even so, it was Liam and Zayn found that he'd do just about anything for him.

"Thanks babe" Liam mumbled,

"Anytime Li" Zayn responded, rubbing his back. Liam was out like a light, Zayn kissing the top of his head.

"Guess you can't complain about how fast I fall asleep anymore" Zayn joked.           

 

 

 

     Liam stirred in his sleep, something was off but he couldn't place what it was. Like something was missing, 

"Za...Zayn?" Liam mumbled, hearing no response. Liam sat up, he was gone, not only that but it was dark outside. 

"Oh Liam you're up" Mrs Payne said, walking into the room.

"What...time is it?" Liam asked as his mother laughed a bit. 

"Around 6:30. I took Zayn home about an hour ago" she replied as Liam made a face, more or less flopping back down he sighed. 

"I didn't even know he left" he mumbled, his mother chuckling a little.

"You were really out. Did you take your temp yet?" Mrs Payne asked as Liam shook his head. 

"Okay I'll get the thermometer, just get some more rest" she said, walking into the bathroom.

"It was nice of Zayn to make your favorite tea" she added, Liam smiling to himself, at least remembering that.

 "Yeah...it was" he replied. Looking for his phone, he figured he'd text Zayn. 

**Liam: Hey Z, sorry I didn't even know you left :(**

It didn't take long before Zayn sent a reply 

**Zaynn: Li you're fine. You were really worn out**

**Liam: Thanks for staying :)  
**

Liam warmed up a bit, maybe because he was sick. Or maybe because Zayn was so sweet?

**Zaynn: You couldn't keep me away if you tried ;)**

Liam let out a light laugh, Zayn could be such a dork.

**Zaynn: Just rest now kay? We still have plans to spend the night...somewhere :P**

**Liam: Haven't forgotten ;P**

**Zaynn: :D**

 

Liam put his phone down as his mother handed him the thermometer. Placing it in his mouth he sighed, 

 "I hate getting sick" Liam thought to himself. 

"Hopefully it's only one of those 24 hour things" Mrs Payne said, stroking his cheek as Liam nodded. Not really looking forward to being sick all weekend, 

"I really hope Zayn didn't catch this" Liam thought, even though cuddling made him feel somewhat better. Pulling out the thermometer, Liam tried to look at it.

"I hate these things" He mumbled, not being able to make out what it said. Mrs Payne made a motion to hand it over, glancing at it she sighed, 

"Well you're a bit above normal, so like I said keep resting and make sure you push fluids" she instructed. Liam frowned, his mom patting his head, 

"I'm sorry sweetie. You want anything to eat?" she asked lightly as he shook his head. 

"Not now thanks" he sighed. Mrs Payne took the thermometer and left, Liam wondering who he caught this from in the first place. Turning the T.V. back on, figuring Zayn turned it off when he left, Liam flipped through the channels. Not really in the mood to watch anything but it was better than sitting and doing nothing. Liam perked up a bit, seeing something familiar. 

_"Bem-vindo de volta para: Os dias em que as coisas earm menos complicadas, mas ainda muito estranho"_

Liam propped himself up against the couch as the show started. A man was standing under a street light....for at least ten minutes and nothing was happening. 

"Maybe it'll pick up?" Liam thought as the man started speaking, the subtitles only a second off.   
_  
"Eu so queria um abraco"_

Liam let out a small groan as the scene changed, wondering if picking this show was a good idea or not.               

 

 

 

     "So what did he do when he came back?" Harry asked, 

"He just seemed really upset, like that one time he almost punched out those guys in high school. You know, the ones who were harassing you and Lou" Zayn explained as Harry stopped. 

"Wow, that bad? That's strange, Liam never gets  _that_ angry" he stated. Zayn wanted to run this all by Harry, he knew Liam wasn't feeling good but something else about it seemed off. Not to mention what Liam said about not being able to tell him whatever was bothering him. 

"Maybe they had a fight or something? You did say he and what's his name haven't been talking" Harry suggested, Zayn never thought of it like that. 

"That kinda makes sense. But about what? And when?" he asked, knowing Harry wouldn't know but still. 

"Heck if I know" Harry joked as Zayn chuckled, 

"Maybe they aren't friends anymore" Harry offered plainly, Zayn not wanting to get his hopes up. 

"I wouldn't complain. I can do without him and his nasty.... _everything_ " he commented, 

"Louis was ready to knock his block off, give him the old one two buckle my shoe" Harry remarked as Zayn couldn't help but laugh. 

"It's true! If I wasn't there Lou said he would have gone for it" Harry stated, Zayn knowing Louis would have. 

 "I wouldn't doubt it Haz, Louis has that fire" he stated. Once Louis was riled up, all bets were off. 

"Anyway, I don't think you have any reason to worry. I mean at this point all you can do is give it some time. Other than that, not much else" Harry offered as Zayn nodded, feeling like he was getting tired of waiting. Although the alternative wasn't the best in the world either. 

"All this waiting though" Zayn groaned, wishing things could move faster. 

"I know Zayn. It's really tedious and can seem like nothing will ever happen but good things take time. Besides if you go too fast, you'll miss out on important cues or things could get all muddled" Harry offered. Zayn stopped for a second. 

"You're really lucky Harry. To be with Louis I mean" he said as Harry jokingly scoffed, 

"You trying to move in on  _my_ man?" he joked as Zayn couldn't hold back his laugh. 

"No....no Harry. Just...you and Louis were friends then both liked each other and now you're together" He explained. Harry let out a small sigh, 

"You over simplify it Zayn. We had a lot of problems too, if you don't remember" he recalled.

"Oh I remember but it was worth it right?" Zayn asked. 

"Of course Zayn. In every way it is" Harry replied softly. Zayn starting to feel the familiar "I made myself sad" feeling.

"Good....that's good" he said quickly, not wanting to get into this too deeply. Harry sighed, clearly picking up on his mood. 

"Zayn it'll be fine" he said, 

"Thanks Haz, I hope so" Zayn replied. He could only imagine Harry making his usual face or flipping his hair jokingly. 

"Oh I didn't thank you for the whole mall thing, fake science data and all. So thanks" Zayn chuckled, suddenly remembering it. Harry let out a laugh, 

"I try my best" he replied. 

"I never thought something like that would happen" Zayn admitted sheepishly, 

"See? Takes time but it's worth it" Harry repeated. He let out a small gasp, 

"Oh boy Zayn I need to go. Lou and I are going out to eat tonight and I need to get ready and pick him up from class" Harry rushed out, 

"Sorry I didn't know" Zayn commented, feeling bad. 

"No you're fine Zayn. We'll pick this up later" Harry commented, 

"Give Lou my best and thanks again Haz" Zayn smiled. 

"Will do and anytime" Harry finished before hanging up. Zayn let out a small sigh, 

"Where would I be without them?" he asked himself, not really sure he'd want to think of the answer.                

 

 

 

     

     Harry rushed around getting ready as he heard the lock click and door open. 

"Louis?" Harry called as he heard Louis snort a bit, 

"No, a thief who somehow has your keys" he joked as Harry slipped a different shirt on. 

"I thought I was picking you up?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't get the time wrong. Louis put his bag down and nodded. 

"Yeah but I wanted to wash up first" Louis said plainly as he headed into the bathroom, Harry shrugging and plopping down into a chair. 

"Didn't you get my text?" Louis asked from the bathroom, Harry let out a loud sigh, so Louis could hear it. 

"Oops. I was on the phone with Zayn...sorry cutie" he said sheepishly, making his way to the bathroom door. 

"Nah...it's fine. Zayn okay?" Louis asked before splashing water on his face. Harry leaned against the door frame. 

"Yeah...but more stuff happened with Keith and Liam" he started, 

"Oh no, something bad?  Louis asked wiping his face. 

"Not really. Liam and Keith went off somewhere alone. Liam came back, really mad...That was about it" Harry explained, trying to keep it short. Louis turned to Harry with a look on his face. 

"Liam mad?  _How_ mad?" he asked as Harry tapped his chin. 

"Remember that time when that one guy was really harassing us and Liam stepped in?" Harry asked as he nodded, 

 "Wow" Louis said. Harry wouldn't forget how scary he got. Gentle Liam turned all hardcore and straight up threatened the guy...who in turn ran away pretty fast. 

"Must have been bad. Why is Zayn upset?" Louis asked changing his shirt, 

"He thought...well...More or less the whole they were doing "other" things" Harry said, adding air quotes. Louis let out a dry laugh, 

 "Yeah right, that would  _never_ happen. Well I mean it could but not with him" Louis stated. Harry grinned his sly grin as he poked Louis' shoulder,

"You mean with anyone who isn't Zayn right?" he asked. Louis' face turned red, Harry laughed before kissing his forehead. 

"Well you aren't wrong" he added plainly as Louis let out a small sigh. 

"You want them together just as much as I do" Harry added as Louis wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. 

"I'm not saying no....but we can't get too involved...mostly...too directly" Louis smiled as Harry rolled his eyes, 

 "You're impossible sometimes" Harry said softly as Louis scrunched his nose up at him jokingly. 

 "Anyway, so that was pretty much it. Zayn doesn't know anymore but it seems as if they aren't friends now" Harry finished as Louis got the car keys from the table. 

"Well, I wouldn't be upset if that jerk was out of his life. Guess we'll have to wait and see" Louis said slipping his shoes on as Harry got their coats. 

"Ready to burn out of here" he joked, 

"Did someone say  _my_ name?!" A woman called from the hallway. They froze, 

"Oh no" Louis mumbled, opening the door to see their neighbor from down the hall standing there. 

"No Mrs Rayburne. We didn't say your name" Louis explained, 

"Heading to the discotech are we? I know all the hip young people places" she said as Harry tried to stifle a laugh. Louis rubbed his cheek. 

"No just out to dinner" he cleared up as she shrugged and walked away. Louis and Harry left the apartment and Harry didn't let out his laugh until they were in their car. 

"That woman is  _everywhere_ " he laughed as Louis nodded, 

"Do we even live near a discotech? Do they even have those anymore?" he asked as Harry shrugged. 

"Let's get some food, I'm starved" Harry stated as Louis agreed. Clearly still caught up on the whole discotech thing. 

"Adorable" Harry thought as they left. Glad that he and Louis did end up together, not wanting anyone else. Not now...not ever.                     

 

 

 

     It was Monday and Zayn felt a bit weird being here by himself. Well not so much by himself, since he was in school with  _multiple_ other students but Liam being out made it seem so empty. His first class dragged on, another lecture. Zayn felt bad for the professor, he did try to make it more upbeat but maybe it's not in his personality? 

"Now to finish Psych" Zayn mumbled, writing his notes down. Keith wasn't too interested in where Liam was...not that Zayn cared. Part of him was really happy that Keith wasn't bothering with him anymore but then at the same time he felt guilty knowing how upset Liam was. He was planning to text Liam after class, find out how he's feeling. 

"I hope I'm not bothering him" Zayn thought as the professor clicked to the next slide. Liam rarely got sick, so when he did Zayn's worrying would really kick in. Not that he could do much but hopefully just being there for him would help. Zayn's heart skipped a beat, thinking back to when he cuddled with Liam last Friday. Or when he asked for that hug, 

"He's so cute" Zayn thought to himself, smiling. 

"That's right! I need to take notes for Liam too. Just in case he isn't in tomorrow" he suddenly remembered, focusing on them a bit more now. The rest of class flew by after that, maybe a little  _too_ fast. Zayn hoping he got everything he needed or that it made sense at least. 

"All right, good class today, see you all on Wednesday" the Professor said as Zayn let out a little sigh, 

"I hope he's back tomorrow but if he's not, this should help" he thought packing up his belongings and heading out, happy to be going home. 

 "Zayn?" someone asked as he turned around, seeing Jason wave to him, 

"Oh Jason. I didn't know you were here today" Zayn admitted.

"Yeah Monday, Wednesday and Friday's are my long days" he explained. 

"I do have my lunch break now, you wanna go with me?" Jason asked hopefully, Zayn kinda wanted to go home and also check on Liam but Jason looked so hopeful and he didn't want to be rude. 

"Sure, this is my last class today. So I can stay for a while" Zayn sighed, Jason grinned happily. 

"Thanks...I usually eat alone so..." he trailed off, Zayn was a bit taken back. 

"He's pretty nice, I wonder why" he thought as they headed to the cafeteria. It was quiet for a bit, Zayn not really knowing what to talk about. 

 "Wait...isn't Liam here with you?" Jason questioned as Zayn shook his head, 

 "He's actually home sick today" he stated as Jason's face fell. 

"Oh man...I'm sorry, but he did say he wasn't feeling good on Friday" he recalled as Zayn nodded, 

"Yeah hopefully he'll be back tomorrow" he commented, hoping he would but at the same time wanting him to get better first. Passing students, they reached the bridge. Zayn wanted to ask Jason why he ate alone most of the time but was that prying? 

"You want me to grab a table?" Zayn questioned as Jason nodded, 

"Yeah I'll only be a minute, thanks" he said as they walked into the Cafeteria Building. Zayn had never been in here during his alternate days. It was just as busy, if not more than when he and Liam had lunch. He looked around and found a two person table near the back of the second floor. Heading over he put his bag down and waited for Jason. 

"I hope this isn't awkward" Zayn sighed, Jason was nice but he barely knew him.

"Oh well" he added as he tapped his fingers on the table. Looking around, he sadly spotted a familiar face. Keith was sitting with Val on a couch near a student work room. More like Val sitting on Keith. 

" _How_ can she like him?" Zayn asked himself as she heavily flirted with him. Keith looked more or less bored or just not interested in her. Zayn tried to ignore it, it wasn't that hard, since he didn't really care. Jason came back, holding a takeout box as Zayn waved him over. 

"Sorry it took so long" Jason commented, sitting down.

"With all these people? I thought you'd make it back by tomorrow" Zayn joked as Jason laughed. Jason began eating his lunch, 

"Jason....you don't really eat alone all the time do you?" Zayn asked, hoping he didn't cross a line. Jason chewed his food before answering. 

"Oh no...you think I'm some werido now right?" he asked back, looking concerned. Zayn laughed 

"No of course not. You just seem pretty outgoing" he replied honestly as Jason rubbed the back of his head. 

"Truth is....I'm really shy and have trouble making friends. The only reason I talk to you and Liam is because I know Cassie" Jason explained, Zayn suddenly feeling bad for him. 

"Oh Jason, I'm sorry" he said lowly as Jason waved it off. 

"My girlfriend says: Try to be more open, try to talk more" he imitated as Zayn chuckled, 

"If your wondering we met through friends. She's one of the few that bring me out of my shell" Jason went on, 

"But it's hard...just not my thing. I also kinda think Liam....doesn't like me. Which is fine. I do bother him a lot" he added, Zayn felt even worse. Knowing for whatever reason Liam was short with him. But he did say he wasn't feeling good...right? 

"No you don't. Not at all, like he said; he hasn't been feeling good lately. Don't worry" Zayn responded as Jason merely nodded. 

"Liam is an amazing guy when you get to know him and even before actually. It doesn't take long for him to warm up to people...usually" he added as Jason kept eating. 

"Do you think he'd want to work out with me? I mean you can come too" he asked as Zayn laughed. 

"Not really my thing but when Liam is feeling better ask again, he does enjoy it" he smiled, hoping he wasn't gushing about Liam  _too_ much. He had a habit of getting carried away.

"I will....thanks Zayn" Jason said sincerely, 

"Anytime Jason" he replied, hoping Liam would give him chance too.                           

 

 

 

      "You still have a slight temp Liam" Mrs Payne said as Liam groaned, 

"When will this be over?" he asked, just wanting to get better. Mrs Payne sighed, 

"A few ladies at the office said it lasts about a week" she told him as Liam flopped back down on the couch. 

"If you're temp is gone after tomorrow you can go back" she added as Liam nodded. Walking up to the kitchen, his mother let out a small laugh. 

"I didn't know you enjoyed school  _so_ much" Mrs Payne joked as Liam shrugged, 

"Not really, it's just I hate being sick" Liam admitted as she nodded. It was quiet for a minute. 

"And....Zayn has nothing to do with this?" she asked slyly, Liam's face warmed up.

"Well....I mean....I do drive him and I feel bad he's taking notes for me" Liam rushed out as Mrs Payne simply nodded, sipping her tea. Liam did miss Zayn but....actually there was no but, Liam missed him and that was it. He heard his phone vibrate on the coffee table, He couldn't help but hope it was Zayn. Which was a bit funny, since he was just thinking about him.   

**Zaynn: Feeling any better?**

**Liam: Still have a temp :(**

**Zaynn: Oh no :( I was hoping you'd be back tomorrow**

Liam smiled, knowing that Zayn cared so much. 

**Liam: Sorry Z**

**Liam: I miss you**

Liam hoped that wasn't creepy? Did it sound needy or something? What Keith said before still lingering in his mind.

**Zaynn: I miss you too Li. It's lonely without you**

Liam's faced warmed up for the second time in only a few minutes. It's not like Zayn has never said he missed him before or vice versa. It's only, with Liam feeling the way he did. 

"Maybe I'm just setting myself up for failure" he thought, knowing how easy it was for his hopes to come crashing down.

**Liam: You make me smile :)**

**Zaynn: :D That's what I like to hear**

Liam laughed, Zayn was such an adorable dork. 

**Zaynn: I have notes for you too**

**Liam: Thanks a lot babe, sorry. I'll make it up to you**

Liam felt guilty knowing that Zayn had to do extra work for him. Not that Liam minded doing it for Zayn when he was out but still. He was always weird about these sorts of things. 

**Zaynn: Liam stop. It's no more work than normal. You can make it up to me by getting better**

******Liam: Ok, anything else new?**  

 

Liam waited, it must be a long message. 

**Zaynn: Not really. Boring first class. We just took notes and such, like usual. I think someone actually fell asleep ^^". Psych was ok, just more lecture and more notes. Didn't miss much there. Oh I did have lunch with Jason. So I ended up leaving later than normal**

 

Liam was bit surprised, they didn't need to eat lunch on their alternate days. They came home early and didn't have to worry about it. Why would he stay? And with Jason no less. Liam didn't have anything against Jason, not personally but the way he was always hanging around with Zayn. 

"I'm  _not_ jealous or anything...not at all" Liam thought, 

"Yeah right and the sky isn't blue" Liam heard a voice say....in Louis' voice no less. 

"Great I have an inner Louis" he sighed,

"And you have Zayn based jealously....deal with it" Louis added before Liam sent another text. Wondering why this was even a thing. 

**Liam: Sounds like another normal day. Was lunch ok?**

**Zaynn: Yeah it was fine. He asked about you, he wanted to know if you'd work out with him  
**  
**Liam: Maybe....Idk**

**Zaynn: He's a nice guy, I think you'd get along with him**

 Liam didn't really feel like talking about him anymore...not that he was jealous..he wasn't. Despite inner Louis' opinions. 

**Zaynn: I better let you go but bet on me texting you throughout the day tomorrow ;)**

**Liam: I'm looking forward to it babe :)**

**Zaynn: :D**

Liam giggled to himself before putting his phone back on the coffee table. His mom turned on the radio in the kitchen, turning the knob to try and clear the static. 

 

_"Lovesick, I'm outta my head"_   
_"Lovesick, I better get to bed"_   
_"I've got it bad and that ain't good"_   
_"That's not good"_

Liam made a slight face has his mom hummed along with the song. It wasn't Five Directions but a girl band. It wasn't his mom that was bothering him but the song was, like usual, saying how he was feeling.  
_  
"I'll never forget the day we met"_  
 _"Ever since then, it hasn't been the same"_  
 _"My heart jumps every time I hear his name"_  
 _"Lovesick, Lovesick, Lovesick"_

The song ended as Liam let out a sigh of relief. Seemly hearing it from the middle. 

"That was Big Honking Mix right?" Mrs Payne asked, 

"I really don't know, maybe?" Liam replied as she turned the radio down again. Liam wasn't sure how to feel. That song bringing up all his confusion. He did like Zayn...a lot. But everything going on with Keith, it just didn't seem like a good time. That and he was still dealing with the fallout  _from_ Keith. On the plus side he was feeling a lot more comfortable with himself...and...all that stuff with Zayn at the mall. Then something came back to him, something that Louis said. 

_"If you keep wait too long even Zayn may leave"_  

Liam bit his lip, that was true but he couldn't do it right now. 

"I don't want to lose him" Liam thought, even if that meant. No, he  _still_ couldn't think of Zayn being with someone else, it was too painful. Liam was torn in two about that. He wanted Zayn to be happy...but he was selfish and wanted it to be with him. He rubbed his face, 

"Not now" Liam thought, already dealing with being sick and not wanting to make any life changing decisions. Sadly, he was still at a loss. Knowing the only answers people seemed to give him were  "Tell Zayn". 

 "Maybe I should plan the whole thing out" Liam thought...he did like planning things, 

"Maybe that will help" he added, pulling up the blanket.                     

 

 

 

     

     Zayn let out a yawn, it was early Tuesday and he really wished Liam was here. The drive was so lonely without him and he hadn't even really started his day yet. Math had gone by at a normal pace, Cassie chatting about her usual antics. Now on to English to work on his paper some more. 

"Liam should be set with that, all he needs to do his work on his final copy" Zayn thought, approaching the bridge. 

"That only leaves Critical Thinking notes and I took his Psych notes yesterday" he added as he felt someone bump into his shoulder. 

"Sorry excuse me" Zayn said, 

"You better be. Maybe next time use your eyes" a voice spat as Zayn turned back to see three guys, guessing from their bags they were on some sort of sports team. 

"Great" Zayn thought, knowing how dense guys like this usually are. 

"Sorry" he repeated, turning to leave. 

"Guess it's one of those druggies" one said, Zayn whipped around, 

"I just wasn't paying attention, that doesn't mean I'm a druggie" he stated as a they laughed. They walked back over, Zayn standing his ground. 

"Maybe all this black means he's emo or something. Gonna start crying?" Another laughed as Zayn scoffed, only his jeans and boots were black, were these guys serious? Did they not see his red hoodie?

"Yeah, don't let your makeup run" a third guy said. 

"Goth's wear makeup, get your facts straight" Zayn commented in a flat tone. That stopped their laughing at least.

"You trying to be  _smart_?" the "boss", or Zayn figured he was the leader or something equally stupid. He poked Zayn's chest...hard, hard enough to hurt. 

"Since he knows so much about makeup, I bet he's gay" the third guy chimed in again as Zayn felt something in him snap. 

"Why don't you go back to your stupid little gym and get out of my face" he spat, knowing how lame it sounded but he didn't want to totally lose his temper in public. The guy's face twisted into something even more  unpleasant...if that was even possible. He grabbed Zayn's hoodie and dragged him forward, raising his arm. 

"Let's see what you look like after this gay boy" he said. Zayn preparing himself to fight back, 

"What is going on here?!?!" a voice yelled as the guy dropped him. 

"I want you all out of here now! And don't think I won't report this to your coach!" The man stated firmly as the guys all turned and quickly left the bridge. Zayn rubbed his throat, before turning to see...well no one. 

"Pretty convincing huh" Jason smiled, coming out from around the corner. Zayn's eyes widened, 

"Jason? What are you doing?" he asked as Jason laughed a bit, 

"Can't let one of my friends get beat on now can I?" he asked as Zayn nodded. 

 "Guys like that are a dime a dozen, don't even worry about it" Jason commented before leaving, 

"See you at lunch" he added plainly as Zayn waved. 

 "Thank you Jason" he said seriously as Jason nodded and left. Leaving Zayn feeling not only angry but worried. Worried that this was going to become a thing, guys like that  _never_ gave up easily and Zayn wasn't sure what to do about it. 

"Great" He mumbled as he continued to English. Entering the room, thankfully he wasn't late, even with his little encounter. Letting out a sigh and taking his seat, he still felt bad about Liam being out. 

"Should I tell him what happened?" Zayn wondered, not wanting to worry him but if those guys really did pull that again and Liam was around, what would he do? Keith sat in his normal place, Zayn beginning to wonder if he knew those guys or if they were on the same team.   

"With the way  _he_ acts I wouldn't doubt it" he thought, turning on his computer.

"Where's Liam" Keith asked, Zayn not too keen on talking. 

"He's sick" he replied flatly, knowing he'd find out somehow anyway.  Keith didn't say anything and turned back to his computer. Ms Haman walked in and headed to her own computer. 

"Okay class before we start I want to discuss our combined class trip" she began as everyone turned to face her. 

"We'll be heading to the History/Art museum and focusing on that for our next paper" Ms Haman said, Zayn already kinda excited. 

"This will fit into you're Critical Thinking class as well. Ms Foster will explain more when you see her later. This will be our second to last paper before the final paper" She continued, Zayn surprised the semester was almost over. 

 "So with that, next Thursday we will have no English or Critical Thinking classes. We will instead meet at the museum, if anyone needs a ride please talk to me after class. Mark the day" Ms Haman finished as Zayn wrote it down in his planner, making sure to tell Liam later on his break.                     

 

 

      

     "So wait....you almost got beat up today?!" Cassie asked, louder than Zayn wanted her to. A few students looking their way. 

"Shhh Cassie....don't go  _yelling_ it" she said, trying to quiet her down. 

"Sorry, sorry. That's awful though, why?" she asked, changing to her inside voice, 

"I bumped into them" Zayn replied honestly. Cassie clearly waiting for more than that. 

"Is...is that it?" she questioned, looking more than confused, 

"Well....I mean I got....they called me gay boy" Zayn whispered as Cassie's face grew cold. 

"What a bunch of ingrates" she spat, shocking him a little. Yeah he  _was_ gay but that was zero excuse to act that way or use the term as an insult.

"I was ready to fight them mind you" he admitted as she nodded, 

"You  _and_ me both" Cassie replied, before taking a bite of her lunch. The whole encounter had bothered Zayn all through English and Critical Thinking. 

"So what stopped them?" Cassie asked as Zayn chuckled a little, 

"Jason" He remarked as she almost spit out her drink. Her face looking more than shocked,  

" _Our_ Jason? Who has trouble making friends Jason?" she asked as Zayn nodded. 

"He can apparently throw his voice and make it sound way older than he is" he admitted, Cassie still shocked.

"He was the  _most_ qualified person on the task force" Cassie stated, almost in disbelief as Zayn laughed. 

"When he shows up later just ask" he added as she still had a look of disbelief about the whole thing. Zayn let out a sigh, 

"You're worried aren't you" Cassie stated as Zayn shrugged. 

"A bit yeah. What am I supposed to do when they come back?" he asked, still not knowing what to do. Cassie was quiet for a bit, clearly thinking about it, 

"Okay how about you.....er well. Okay maybe you can...No that's no good" Cassie said, seemingly talking more to herself than Zayn. 

"Okay...I don't know either" she sighed, Zayn knew that feeling. 

"Man, Liam is out for a day and  _this_ happens" he said, making hand motions to make a point. 

"Speaking of Liam how is he?" Cassie questioned, 

"I haven't gotten a chance to text him yet. I'm planning to on break, he did say he still had a temp. That's why he didn't come in for classes" Zayn explained. Cassie frowned a bit, 

"I hate getting sick. Tell him we miss him and hope he gets better soon" she commented, Zayn couldn't help but smile. Cassie was such a sweet girl, he was glad that he and Liam were able to meet her. Jason too, 

"I'll be sure too, thanks Cassie. That will mean a lot" Zayn answered honestly as she giggled a bit. He went back to his lunch, figuring that worrying over those guys wouldn't make it go away and not eating wasn't helping anything. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Zayn thought, mostly trying to convince himself, still wondering if he should tell Liam.                    

 

 

 

       Liam groaned as he fixed his pillow for at least the fifth time. He wasn't able to get comfortable and it was really starting to bug him. 

 "Maybe I need to walk around the house or something" Liam sighed as he got off the couch. Stretching a bit, he let out a breath and began walking form room to room; just to stretch his legs. 

"I wonder how Zayn is doing? I hope he's eating enough for lunch" Liam said, figuring that he'd text him soon. It was his break after all. Stopping to look out the living room window, it had snowed more. Maybe and inch or two and the weather said they were going to get another heavy snowfall tonight. 

"I wish we'd get another snow day" Liam commented, doubting it would happen twice. They barely had any for high school, much less college. Despite it snowing enough to hamper travel. Liam shrugged and headed back to the family room, his little walk not doing much for him. 

"At least I got to take in the sights" Liam joked with himself, letting out a small laugh. Looking over at his phone he noticed the light was flashing, 

"Must be Zayn" he smiled, unlocking the screen to find a message. 

**Zaynn: Up to talk?**

Liam sighed, he sounded all congested and looked like a mess too....but it's not like Zayn was showing up or anything. It wouldn't be a big issue if he did either. That and Liam did prefer talking over texting too, easier  _and_ he did like hearing Zayn's voice. 

**Liam: Sure :P**

Liam waited a second until he phone started to buzz. 

"Hello" he joked as Zayn chuckled, 

"Yes hello, would you care to take a 60 minute survey?" he jokingly asked, putting on a funny voice. Liam was trying to muffle his own laughter, 

"Well I do suppose that's reasonable" Liam stated as Zayn went quiet, 

"I....can't think of any questions" he admitted as Liam laughed loudly. 

"Well I for one am  _very_ disappointed in this survey" he added, Zayn let out his joking sarcastic laugh that he really only used for Liam. 

"Someone must be feeling better" Zayn commented as Liam sighed, 

"Mostly. Better than Friday that's for sure. Still get tired out but I'm also tired of just laying around" he explained, 

 "I'm glad you're feeling better. Think you'd be back for tomorrow?" Zayn asked as Liam wasn't really sure. He did feel better but would going out and pushing himself make it last longer? 

 "I'm not really sure Zayn. I don't want to push myself" Liam answered, 

"Makes sense" Zayn replied as there was a pause.

"Cassie says she doesn't want you coming back till you're all better. So she doesn't get sick" he relayed as Liam laughed a bit. 

"Gee thanks. I feel  _so_ welcome" Liam replied in a sarcastic tone, knowing that Zayn would know he was joking. 

"Yeah, she already said she missed you" he chuckled, Liam smiling a bit. 

"I miss her too" Liam replied as he heard Zayn repeat it to Cassie. Liam waited till he knew Zayn was back on the line, 

"Babe....I miss  _you_ too" Liam said softly, meaning it and hoping Zayn knew he did. He heard a little giggle on the other end of the line. 

"I miss you too Li" Zayn responded, Liam's heart jumping a bit. He really did miss Zayn. Not that he needed to see him everyday all the time; but he did miss him. 

"Driving...was really weird without you" Zayn admitted, rather fast. Liam smiled, Zayn was so cute.

"Yeah. That time when you were out...I thought the same thing" Liam commented,

"Really?" Zayn asked quietly, almost as if he didn't believe it.

"Yeah" Liam said again, as honest sounding as possible. Zayn let out a small laugh, almost as if he was trying to cover up a smile or something. 

"Well hurry up and get better. Then we can be together again" Zayn stated as Liam's face warmed up 

"Be together again? I like the sound of that" Liam thought happily. 

"Well...I mean...like....drive and whatever" Zayn rushed out as Liam smiled at his antics. 

"Anyway" Zayn said, Liam guessing he wanted the subject to change. 

"Anything happen today?" Liam asked casually as Zayn went silent. Liam suddenly got a bad feeling...did something happen? 

"Uh...not really, same old same old" Zayn replied flatly, Liam not believing him. 

"Doesn't sound like nothing" Liam stated, his tone not as serious as he wanted it to be. With his congestion and all. It sounded like Zayn and Cassie were whispering furiously on the other end. Liam wondering what was going on. 

"Zayn?...Zayn are you still there?" Liam asked, 

"Yeah...yeah I'm here sorry" Zayn chuckled, Liam still confused. 

"Are you two okay?" he asked, Zayn laughed awkwardly again. Liam not buying this for a second. 

 "Zayn...What aren't you telling me?" he questioned. 

"Liam it's fine. I'll just....tell you later okay?" Zayn replied, sounding a bit unsure. 

"Z, I'm worried now" Liam admitted, 

"I'm fine, really. Just later. I do have notes for you. Mind if I stop by?" Zayn asked hopefully. Liam felt like a mess....but he wouldn't mind seeing him. 

"Sure, just give me a heads up before hand. In case I'm asleep or something" he said, 

"Will do Li. Rest and feel better and I'll see you later" Zayn said softly, Liam couldn't help but smile again. 

"Thanks babe" he said before they both hung up. Although Liam was really happy that Zayn called....what wasn't he telling him? 

"He seemed nervous or maybe just upset?" Liam questioned, trying to figure out what it could be. With being sick he had trouble managing his thoughts so trying to think up a reason right now was out. 

"I'll find out later I guess" Liam sighed. Before he was able to do anything else, his phone went off again. Liam smiled, Zayn would always forget something and have to tell him right away, it was cute; if anything. Liam opened his phone, His eyes grew wide. 

"Wait this is..." he trailed off, not sure what to make of it. It  _wasn't_ good that's for sure. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could the text be from?  
> Will Zayn and Liam be able to move forward without Keith around?  
> What about those nasty guys?  
> More importantly, what about Mrs Rayburne?  
> Guess we'll find out next time!


	26. Happy To Be Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good? Hope so,  
> Ready for another chapter?  
> Wonder how things will go?  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and comment and like  
> (Own nothing all mistakes are mine)

 

      Zayn let out a bit of a frustrated sigh as he pulled into Liam's driveway. Since when was it supposed to snow this much? Too bad the T.V in the lounge wasn't on something useful like the weather instead of those lame court shows that seem to be on all the time. 

"How many T.V. judges do we  _really_ need?" he asked himself, grabbing his bag and heading to Liam's front door. The snow crunched beneath his boots as he pulled up his scarf. It was snowing lightly but the flakes were pretty big. He stopped for a beat, just standing here like this...was peaceful and quiet. 

"The sound of snow falling" Zayn commented softly, flakes landing on his face and eyelashes. It reminded him of something he read once or maybe a song?  Even though it felt as if it was getting colder, Zayn didn't mind. Snow that fell gently like this was pretty rare. 

"Wish Liam was feeling better" he said, wanting to share this with him, 

"Maybe next time" Zayn added before walking to Liam's door and ringing the bell. He heard footsteps as Liam's mom answered the door. 

"Oh Zayn hello. Liam said you'd be stopping by" Mrs Payne chirped, 

"Here, come in out of the cold" she added, ushering Zayn in. He began taking off his coat and scarf, leaving his hoodie on, since he was still a bit chilly. 

"Come on, give me a hug" Mrs Payne smiled as Zayn laughed, hugging Liam's mom. They were close, she and Mr Payne were pretty much Zayn's second family. 

"Mom are you hugging Zayn again?" Liam jokingly asked, walking to the door, wrapped in a blanket. Mrs Payne shrugged happily.

"You know Zayn is my favorite" she laughed before walking away, Zayn hoping he wasn't blushing. 

 "Hey Li, how are you?" Zayn asked softly as Liam let out a sigh, 

"Okay I guess. Past the contagious stage by the way" he joked as Zayn laughed. 

"Oh good and here I was only worried about me" he stated sarcastically as Liam jokingly rolled his eyes. 

 "Can....you stay for a bit? I've been waiting to hear what happened today" Liam commented as Zayn made a face, 

 "Here I thought he'd forget" he thought, Liam had that "Tell me now" look on his face and he knew he wasn't getting out of this easily. Zayn shifted his weight from foot to foot. Not able to think up any good excuse. He wanted to tell him but it was embarrassing if anything. Liam turned and motioned Zayn into the family room as he let out a small sigh. Liam sat back down on the couch, surrounded by tissue boxes, a waste basket and quite a few blankets. 

"Looks comfy" Zayn laughed, sitting in the armchair. Putting his notes on the side stand for Liam. 

 "Yeah... _soooo_ comfy" Liam joked as Zayn smiled, tapping his hands on the armrests. 

"Well?" Liam asked, wiping his nose with a tissue, Zayn let out a small laugh, 

"I...uh...ran into these guys today...literally" he started, Liam just kinda waited for more information. 

"They got mad and we almost...fought it out" Zayn quickly added as Liam's eyes grew wide, 

"You got into a fight?" he said loudly as Zayn nodded. He knew Liam had now entered his over protective worried mode. 

"Did they hurt you? What  _actually_ happened?" Liam asked, 

"Li, slow down" Zayn chuckled. 

 "I bumped into them. They got mad. Words were exchanged...and then the one guy was gonna punch me" He explained. 

"What did they say?" Liam asked, looking pretty mad, 

"I don't know Liam. Just forget it" Zayn mumbled, feeling stupid over the whole thing. Also not wanting to tell Liam they called him gay boy...who knows what would happen if he brought that up.

"No Zayn, I will  _not_ forget it. You almost got hurt. How can you expect me to just ignore this?" Liam stated as Zayn's face warmed up, knowing how worried Liam was over him.

"What got them to back down?" he then questioned, 

"Oh, Jason scared them off" Zayn replied plainly as Liam's face fell. Why would he be upset about that? 

"That's good then" Liam remarked shortly, Zayn starting to feel he really didn't like him. That wasn't like Liam though, he was always gung ho on making friends. 

 "They better  _not_ bother you again" Liam stated firmly as Zayn shrugged, 

"I would've fought back" He added as Liam smiled. 

"I know babe but I don't want you getting hurt" Liam said softly, he couldn't help but smile. 

 "Um...you still wanna stay for a while?" Liam asked sheepishly. Zayn  _did_ finish all his homework before so it should be alright. 

"Only if you make some room on the couch" he joked as Liam padded the spot next to him. He got up and sat back down next to Liam, who took no time in cuddling into him. Zayn put his arm around Liam's shoulders and pulled him close. 

"Now for some Levada Nevada" Zayn stated, turning the channel. Liam sighing, in a joking way. 

 "Feeling better already" Liam mumbled softly, Zayn's heart skipping a beat. 

"Yeah me too" he grinned.      

 

 

 

    Liam coughed a bit. Although he stayed home on Wednesday to make sure he felt up to par, getting back into the swing of things was a hassle. 

"At least I can relax before class" Liam thought, waiting for Zayn to get out of Math. He looked around, Keith had texted him the other day. Which was a total surprise for Liam, since he figured their  "Friendship" or whatever it was, was over. Liam looked at the messages again. For the forth or fifth time since he'd gotten it.

  
**Keith: You've been out are you ok?**

**Liam: Just sick**

**Keith: Sorry to hear that**

**Keith: When you get back...we need to talk**

**Liam: We tried that already, twice**

**Keith: I know...sorry. Just let me know when you're back**

Liam let out a sigh. He was setting himself up for failure again but in all honesty, he didn't care if Keith was his friend or whatever anymore. He stood by his feelings about not bothering with people who were homophobic or who just didn't accept him. 

"I'll hear him out but I doubt it's anything good" Liam thought, knowing it was rude but still after the way Keith had been acting  _toward_ him, he figured it wasn't that rude. Even if this only acted as closure for the two of them, Liam would be fine with it. Although, part of it did make him feel a little bad but it was quickly replaced with his lingering confusion and slight anger. 

"Why is he  _like_ this?" Liam thought, wondering how he can be so nice and caring and then so cold and distant. That what he said about not being an average jock type, about being caring and kind....was that a lie too? Not to mention all the flirting he did with him. Guys don't kiss other guys like that, not as a joke or otherwise. Not the way he did it, that's for sure.

"He doesn't even do that to Val, she only kisses him" Liam added, only making him  _more_ confused and agitated. He exhaled, no point in getting all worked up about it again. Granted Keith lied to him. Telling him he was okay with Liam being gay and then turning around and ignoring and avoiding him. 

"I have  _enough_ problems without having to add to it like this" Liam thought, still not sure what to do about his Dad wanting him to study abroad. Or his feelings about Zayn and what to do with that. That and how Jason seems to be hanging around Zayn more and for what ever reason, it made Liam feel uncomfortable and.....not jealous, right? 

 "Zayn can have friends...so what" Liam added, at this point mostly trying to convince himself that Jason wouldn't end up falling for Zayn and Zayn would end up.... Liam shook his head, 

"No way am I getting into that" he said to himself. 

"Golly Gee Linda you sure have a lot on your plate" 

"I know Mary, these student breakfasts are pretty filling". Liam sighed as two students walked by, wondering if Keith was even going to bother. About 99% of him hoping he wasn't. Zayn still had about 20 minutes left and Liam didn't want to be gone when he got out. 

"Hey Liam" someone said as Liam looked up from his phone to see Keith standing there, almost  awkwardly. 

 "Mind if we head somewhere a bit more private?" he added as Liam sighed, 

"Not a dorm. Zayn gets out in about 20 minutes, so I don't want to head out too far" Liam stated, done playing games and having this drag out. Keith looked a bit surprised and nodded. 

"We can head to the basement, barely any classes during the morning" Keith suggested, Liam feeling that was agreeable. Standing up, he followed Keith down a side flight of stairs until they reached the basement. Liam never knew why they used it, it looked more like a dungeon more than anything. They even had boarded up windows. Keith was reading a class schedule by a door. 

"This room is empty till noon" he commented, walking into it, Liam still not sure about this. Keith kinda closed the door, Liam taking a seat on one of the tables, not expecting this to last long. It was quiet for a while. Keith seemingly gathering his thoughts or having trouble staring. He ran a hand through his dark hair before looking up at Liam. 

"Liam.....I'm sorry" Keith started, he looked as if he was pretty confused himself. Liam not really figuring why. 

"I....lied to you. I said I was okay...and I wasn't" he added, Liam already getting a feel on how this was going to end. 

"Not because of you though....I just...I don't know. I told you I don't know any gay people and the team..." Keith trailed off. 

"They hate them or something right?" Liam finished for him, Keith nodding. 

"Not sure if it's hate but they  _really_ don't like them or that's what I've been lead to believe" Keith went on as Liam snorted a bit. 

"Sports guys seem to be all the same everywhere" he thought. 

"And you can't be seen with me or something?" Liam interjected, sounding put off mostly because he was. Keith started pacing slightly, 

"I mean  _I'm_ not gay" he said out of nowhere, Liam not hinting at it at all. Not now and or at any point in the past. 

"Keith I never said you were" Liam commented as he nodded, 

 "Yeah...I mean...I'd probably get kicked out of my house or something and then the team" Keith laughed, almost like he was worried. Liam was starting to get an entirely different picture. 

"Anyway. I really am sorry. What I did was wrong and I get it, if you don't want to hang out anymore" Keith said, Liam figuring he was done. He got off the table and walked in front of him. 

"Keith I am upset and I won't lie and say it didn't hurt. I just need time to sort this out" Liam admitted honestly as Keith nodded, 

"Can we still hang out?" Keith asked as Liam shrugged. 

" _Can_ we? With your team being the way it is?" he asked truthfully, Kieth's face fell a bit, 

"It should be okay....they don't know" he replied as Liam just nodded. Not really having anything else to say. 

"I need to go meet Zayn. I'll see you later" Liam commented, figuring now was a good time to leave. 

"I'll actually be away for lunch today. So only in class" Keith stated as Liam nodded again. Heading back upstairs he stopped on a landing and let out a breath. It was nice of Keith to apologize but Liam didn't feel the relief he thought he would or the "Oh I'm glad we're friends again" feeling. Liam wasn't even sure he cared anymore. Which made him feel kinda bad but what's stopping this from happening again? Yeah it happened once and Liam could chalk to up to Keith being out of his comfort zone or something like that but Liam felt it was even beyond that. 

"Guess things  _will_ be different now" Liam thought as he stared walking again, students leaving and entering classrooms as he went to meet Zayn. Liam wondering how Keith will act from this point on.

 

 

     

     

     "I am  _so_ ready for lunch" Zayn commented as they were gathering up their books after Critical Thinking. Liam let out a laugh as he was checking his phone. The last of the students had gone and Ms Foster left a bit ago, now it was only Liam, Zayn and Keith. Zayn wondering why Keith started hanging around again. It was only a few days ago that he avoided Liam like the plague. Zayn wondered if things were going to go back to the way they were before. With Liam being taken away by Keith at any point during the day.

"Great" Zayn thought before turning to Liam, 

"My dad is calling later" Liam smiled as he looked up from his phone. Zayn's own face lit up, 

"Li, that's  _great_. What time?" he asked. 

 "Around five. We may need to leave early" Liam joked as Zayn smiled. 

 "I'm totally up for that" he added as Liam put his phone away, 

"I'm heading out now Liam...I'll see you later?" Keith asked lowly. 

"Yeah, sure" Liam answered, it was polite but almost cold. Keith left, turning the opposite way of Liam and Zayn. He wanted to ask but something told him he shouldn't. It was quiet as they walked but it was a comfortable quiet. Zayn just liked having Liam around with him. 

"Was driving better today?" Liam suddenly asked as Zayn stopped, 

" _Much_ " He smiled as Liam's face broke into a grin, and then was followed by some coughing. 

"Li are you okay?" Zayn asked as Liam nodded, 

"Just some junk hanging on. I'm fine, really" he replied as Zayn rubbed his shoulder. Liam patted his hand in return. 

"So I wanted to ask, am I driving next week for the trip?" Liam questioned, both reaching the bridge. Zayn was relieved he told Liam about their trip next week. With everything that happened on Tuesday, it almost slipped his mind. 

"If it's okay with you. Do you know how to get there?" Zayn asked, not even remembering the last time he went to the museum. Liam was tapping his chin, 

"Well....we could always do as dry run over the weekend....and then we could....spend the night at your place or mine....maybe get lunch" Liam listed off as Zayn laughed. 

"So that's a  _no_ then?" he joked as Liam slapped his arm lightly, 

"It's not a no....just not a definite yes" Liam cleared up, Zayn raising his eyebrow. 

"You're my navigator, this should be up to you" Liam stated, crossing his arms as Zayn laughed, 

"Oh...blame it on the navigator...like  _I_ should know how to get to places" He stated jokingly, adding a dramatic flair. Zayn stopped and looked at Liam, he had this soft look again...like before. 

"You're adorable babe" Liam commented quietly as Zayn's face warmed up, 

"No fair, I was going to say that" he replied as Liam, for whatever reason, sounded like he couldn't form a sentence. Not that Zayn could at this particular moment either. He had hoped they moved past the awkward phase after the mall. Maybe what ever happened with Keith had set things back? Zayn heard the bridge door open, followed by slight singing. 

_  
"Woah, love is here"_   
_"Where you are"_   
_"There's magic in the touch of your hand"_   
_"In your eyes, I see a look I understand"_   
_"Could it be this is what fate had planned"_   
_"Love is here, love is here"_

 Zayn and Liam looked at Cassie who was caught up in her song. It made things a bit more  awkward, since Zayn was sure his face was red, again, when wasn't it red? Liam wasn't saying anything but he looked just as flushed as Zayn felt. 

"Oh guys hi!" Cassie chirped, walking over to them, 

"Five Directions just put this song out yesterday. Mail wrote it and I swear it's about Nyaz" Cassie explained, putting her hand over her heart. 

"So sweet...so sweet" she said, Zayn not sure what to say. 

"Can we get lunch now?" Liam asked, just the timing and randomness of it made Zayn laugh. 

"What? I'm  _hungry_ " he stated lightly. The three of them heading to the cafeteria. 

"So Saturday then?" Liam asked, Zayn nodding, 

"Yeah, I'll run it over with my parents. You wanna stay over at my place?" he asked back, dodging a few students. 

"Sure. It's been a while since I was over" Liam commented, Zayn feeling like it had been forever. 

"Before I ask. Is anyone buying lunch?" Cassie questioned, 

"Nope, brought mine" Zayn stated. 

"Yeah same with me" Liam added, 

"Good we can just find a table" Cassie commented as they looked around to find and empty table near the back of the second floor. 

"So where are you headed off too?" Cassie asked after they all got settled. 

"Our English/Critical Thinking classes are going to the Art/History Museum" Liam stated as Cassie made a face, 

"That's....a lot of slashes" she laughed. 

"But you're lucky. I wish we were doing something like that" Cassie added. 

"I'm sorry" Zayn spoke as she shrugged, 

"Oh well. Still cool you are going though. Be interesting to hear about it afterword" She said before someone cut her off. 

"Hey guys. Enjoying your lunch?" Val asked, walking up to the table. Zayn letting out a small sigh. When Val showed up Keith wasn't far behind. 

 "And I thought he was gone or something" Zayn thought, 

"Keith had to leave for off campus practice today" Val sighed, pulling up a chair. Zayn always felt kinda bad for Val, she didn't seem to be a bad person. She just had feelings for a real jerk. She could do so much better

"You're welcome to join us" Liam said flatly, almost like he didn't really mean it. Zayn was still trying to figure out if it was due to him still being sick or if he really didn't care for Keith's or Val's company anymore. That and how he acted toward Jason....It almost reminded him of how he acted toward Keith. 

"No way.....Could Liam be  _jealous_?" Zayn asked himself, the conversation mostly ending after Val showed up. 

 "This may be a long lunch" Zayn thought. His thoughts swirling around, trying to make sense of Liam being jealous of Jason and what it could mean. For both of them.    

 

 

 

     Liam grumbled to himself. It's not that he didn't like Val but it kinda reminded him of all the problems he's been having with Keith. That and everything that happened before too, 

"I'm not being fair to her" Liam thought, knowing she's done nothing wrong. Her  _and_ Jason. Jason was really nice and Liam couldn't thank him enough for helping Zayn the other day with those guys.....but...was he really  _that_ worried that Zayn would fall for him? It's not like Jason flirted with him or anything. It was literally normal friend stuff. Great now he was thinking back to what Louis said about Zayn leaving....if Liam took too long. 

"I'm such a loser" he thought as he crossed out a few misspelled words in his notes. He  _was_ listening and those notes Zayn gave him really helped him catch up too. It was like he never missed any classes, more or less. Liam's thoughts began drifting again, after what happened with Keith. The thought of coming out to anyone else was pretty scary. That even though Keith acted so close to him, something that small could come between them and break up their "friendship". 

"If something little like that caused it to fall apart. It was never that strong to begin with" The professor said, snapping Liam back to class. 

"So that's why you need to make sure you use all the screws in the bag" he added, Liam wondering what that has to do with Psychology. 

"We'll end here today. Make sure you do your reading and get ready for your test next Thursday" he stated as the other students began leaving. 

"Man, I was hoping that we could have left early next week" Liam thought, gathering his notebook. Just happy that he was able to go home now. He still got tired out easily and he kinda just wanted to lay down. Exiting the room he nearly ran someone down. 

"Oh sorry....Keith?" Liam asked, surprised to say the least, Keith chuckled a bit. 

"I wanted to run into you but not actually  _run_ into you" he laughed. Liam more or less forcing out his own laughter. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, with more bluntness than he intended. Keith cleared his throat, 

"I just remembered you had this class and thought I'd meet up with you" He answered. Liam wasn't really sure what to say. It was nice....he guessed. 

"I'm going to get Zayn. So we can walk for a bit if you want" Liam replied as Keith nodded. It was silent for a bit. This was uncomfortable, not like the comfortable quiet with Zayn. This made Liam feel tense, like they were both forcing it or something. 

"So, you feeling better?" Keith asked, 

"A bit. Still kinda run down" Liam answered honestly. 

"I'm sorry. Hopefully you'll start feeling better soon" Keith replied as Liam nodded, they reached the first floor of the Main Building. Liam not sure what to talk about, this whole ordeal making him realize they didn't really know each other that well. 

"So how was practice?" Liam questioned as Keith smiled, 

"It was good. Different but it's a lot of fun but still work too. If that makes any sense" he added happily. Liam turned the corner and walked to the bridge leading to Hubber, 

"That's good. I'm glad" Liam answered honestly. He wasn't  _trying_ to be short, it was just turning out that way. 

"So...are you driving to the museum next week?" Keith asked, changing the subject. 

"Yeah, Zayn and I. Why do you need a ride?" Liam questioned carefully. Keith shook his head, 

"Nah. I was going to ask if you needed one. Save gas and all that" he commented. Liam felt weird, like he should offer to take him....but Zayn...and even what Liam wanted. Was it a good idea? Most of him was saying no.

"I don't wanna be a jerk about this. What should I do?" he asked himself. Keith took a few steps back, 

"I better get going. I'm meeting Val. See you later" he commented before turning on his heel and leaving. Liam kinda stood there, wondering if Keith wanted him to go after him or something. 

 "He never asked though. Ugh, I'm not up for this right now" Liam thought turning to the bridge, only to slam into someone. 

"Oh man. I'm really sorry" Liam apologized, 

"You better be.....Oho...look  _who_ it is. Come back for your beating?" A guy asked rudely. Liam taking no time in figuring out who it was. That guy he almost punched out last week. Liam glanced at his bag, 

 "He's on the  _baseball_ team?" Liam thought, wondering if he's friends with Keith. 

"I wasn't looking. I'm sorry" Liam repeated, knowing guys like this never really knew when to stop. Or how to control their basic emotions. 

"I should've taught you what happens when you disrespect me the first time" he said, pushing Liam, hard. Causing him to stumble backwards a bit. Liam was too tired out to do much else. He was still getting over being sick. 

"What a wimp" the guy laughed, Liam knowing now he was serious about fighting.

"I may be sick but I'm not giving in to you" Liam thought, preparing himself. The guy sneered, looking like he was going to drag this out for a while. 

"Um can you  _NOT_!!" A voice yelled, Liam jumping a bit, 

"Look you thug. I have a test in two minutes and I don't need  _you_ blocking the door!" a girl more or less yelled at the guy. The guy stammered, clearly thrown off by her. 

"Duh duh uh. Shut up and MOVE!" she yelled, pushing past him and making her way up the stairs, Liam making sure he was out of  _her_ warpath. He took this chance to sneak past the guy and make it to Hubber. The other guy still caught up by that particularly angry girl to notice him leave.  

 

 

 

      

     Liam sat waiting on his bed, his dad should be calling anytime now. Thankfully traffic was light and the roads were plowed so he and Zayn made it home sooner than they normally would. 

"He said five" Liam repeated, making sure that it was today and not another day. Checking over the text again, he was right. Liam was brought back to the here and now by his phone going off. He answered it after one ring. 

"Liam? That was fast, people usually let it ring twice" Mr Payne laughed, 

"Should I call you back?" Liam joked as his dad laughed again. 

"No, I'm fine. Sorry I've been unable to call. We got hit with another  _major_ account and it's been crazy" Mr Payne explained, Liam feeling bad for him. 

"Dad it's fine. I know how busy you get and I also know you aren't ignoring us either" he stated. Knowing full well that his dad wasn't just sitting around over there. 

"Thanks Liam. So tell me how are you doing then?" Mr Payne asked as Liam bit his lip. What should he say? He came out to a total jerk? Or that he's gay in the first place? Or that he's.....head over heels for Zayn but is too scared to do anything about it...even though he  _really_ wants to. Or that he almost got into a fight himself. 

"Eh you know same old, same old. Getting over a nasty cold. So I've been out for a few days and trying to get back into things" Liam explained, figuring that was the best he could do....for now. 

"I' sorry to hear that Liam. Make sure you push fluids and rest. Have you had tea? How is Zayn then?" Mr Payne asked as Liam's face warmed up, 

"He's....good, as always and yes I've been doing that too, thanks dad" Liam replied, hoping his dad didn't know he was smiling like an idiot. Mr Payne laughed,

"That's good to know. About Zayn and otherwise" he answered, almost in a sly tone. Liam wanted to ask something before the subject changed again. 

"Dad....um how did you go about...asking mom out the first time?" he questioned. It was quiet for a beat. He knew it was a really off topic question, but he was curious.

"Well....hmm. I was  _extremely_ nervous. So much so I put it off for...quite a long time. Too long in fact, she was scooped up by another guy" Mr Payne started, Liam having no idea that even happened.

 "What did you do?" Liam asked, 

"I'm not sure how this is going to sound but they only made it through three dates. I was really happy it didn't work out. You see Liam, your mother and I were good friends. I wanted nothing more than to close that gap and be...well more to her than I was. But I let my fear take over and prevent me from doing that" Mr Payne went on, Liam nodding, totally engrossed in the story. 

 "So....what changed it?" he questioned, 

"I went for it. I didn't want to lose if it didn't work but if I didn't do something I would have lost her anyway. If she met another guy, what's stopping us from losing contact? Or from her moving away with him?" Mr Payne finished, Liam  _never_ even thinking of something like that. That Zayn could up and leave....with someone else...or worse just stop bothering with him. 

"Wow" Liam commented, not sure what else to say, 

"Yep, it was quite the time. Anyway, have you thought about my offer?" Mr Payne asked as Liam sighed. 

"I don't know dad. It seems like a bit much. I'm really not sure about it. Just leaving and all that" he replied honestly, 

"I know Liam. That's why I wanted you to think it over" Mr Payne added lightly as Liam kinda made a face. It was a good opportunity, great even but he just didn't think it was for him. Leaving mom.....and Zayn, it was something he didn't want to do. 

"Maybe I  _should_ leave. At least I wouldn't keep messing up with Zayn so much if I did" Liam thought lowly, 

 "Liam? Are you there?" Mr Payne asked, 

"Yeah, sorry dad, just tired out from school. First day back from being sick" Liam replied, it was true...he was tired...but was it from school? 

"I better let you go for now. I'm going to call your mother. So, I love you and I'll call again soon" Mr Payne said as Liam smiled, 

"I love you too dad, can't wait for it" he stated before hanging up. Letting out a sigh, Liam turned on his clock radio, wanting to drown out his thoughts with music. An up beat pop song was on, 

_"Halfway round the world"_   
_"That won't stop me from loving you"_   
_"Halfway round the world"_   
_"I'll still be feeling the way I do now"_   
_"Now let me hold you baby"_   
_"Cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy"_

 Liam made a face, 

"Really...B-Teens?" he asked as the song kept playing. Although, Liam felt like it was true. Even if he was all the way "Across the pond" he'd still feel the same about Zayn. That and he'd be pretty depressed that he couldn't see Zayn anymore. His Dad's story also stuck with him, about waiting too long and missing out. Zayn was  _too_ amazing to not be scooped up by someone else. He....he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to scoop up Zayn....and hold him and kiss him. 

"UGH! Why is this so hard!" Liam yelled in his head. He never realized the stress he put on himself over this. He  _had_ to start acting or something. Liam opened his nightstand and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. Well three folded up pieces of paper. His "Zayn Plan", 

"I need a better name" Liam thought, opening them up. One was for "Things Zayn finds romantic", the second was "How to come out to Zayn and family". The last one was "Zayn date ideas". 

"If anyone found these I would die" Liam thought, realizing how creepy this must have been. He did like planning things and this helped him sort through all his thoughts too. He went to his "coming out" paper. Adding a few more things to the list. 

" _Don't wait too long. Start making your moves_ " Liam wrote...adding underlines and circling it a few times too. Liam forgot his radio was still on, another song playing, 

_"Change, change change"_   
_"There is so much we can do"_   
_"We can make it all like new"_   
_"We can change it, rearrange it"_   
_"And together we can make it though"_   
_"Change it, we can change it"_

Liam let out a breath hit the off button. He looked at his paper for what Zayn finds romantic.....It was pretty empty to say the least. 

"We never really talk about this" Liam mumbled to himself, even after all the years they've known each other, romance was barely touched upon. If at all. It's not like Liam could just flat out ask, it would give too much away. 

"I wonder if Louis know? Maybe Zayn's parents?" Liam wondered, 

 " _This_ will take some doing" he added, looking over his papers again.      

 

 

 

     "Geoff why did you tell him that? We didn't meet that way?" Mrs Payne remarked, semi scolding her husband over the phone. 

"Karen. The boy has has it  _bad_ for Zayn, if he keeps waiting he'll miss his chance. I'm trying to help" he replied as she nodded. 

"I know he does. Sorry, I'm not mad. It was kinda funny actually" she chuckled as he laughed on the other end. 

"I wish they would sort it out. They are  _so_ good together" Mrs Payne sighed, wanting Liam to be happy. Knowing that Zayn would make him happy. 

"What I've been able to gather Zayn feels the same way" Mr Payne added, 

"Very true. I believe he has for a long time now" Mrs Payne commented. Karen would always laugh to herself, both of them thinking they were so sneaky about how they felt but in actuality, it was clear as day....well to anyone that wasn't Liam or Zayn. 

"But know darling. We can't get too involved. They need to get there themselves" Mrs Payne stated softly. 

"I know, I know" Mr Payne sighed, Karen laughing a bit. Her husband was one of a kind but she knew he did it all out of love for Liam. 

"I feel it'll all work out for the best" Mrs Payne said honestly, she really did believe it. Couldn't put a finger on why but like when she meet Geoff, everything fell into place. 

"Like when  _we_ met?" Mr Payne said softly, 

"You read my mind darling. Now tell me about your day" Mrs Payne grinned happily.      

 

 

 

     Zayn flipped through a magazine. The rest of the week really dragged on, he wasn't sure why. It was pretty basic stuff, handing in there English paper, lectures and homework. Liam seemed to be feeling better, about his paper  _and_ his health. Zayn was also thankful he didn't run into those guys again. 

 "Maybe meeting them was a freak happening or something" he thought. Granted he saw them around...just not in his path or near him. Which Zayn hoped would remain that way, 

 "I don't want to get expelled for fighting or have Liam do something either" he said to himself. The thought of Liam getting hurt was really off putting and guys like that usually loved to drag things out. Really make people hurt. 

"What crazies. What do  _get_ from all that?" Zayn mumbled, shaking his head as he looked at the time. Speaking of which, Liam would be here soon. First their museum run, then lunch, then spending the night together. Zayn would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. It was stupid but he still gets giddy over spending time with Liam.

"Maybe with Keith gone, I can be a little more forward. Don't need to worry about him getting in the way now" Zayn said to himself. But was Keith  _really_ out of the picture? Zayn hoped so, with Liam not seeming to bother with him anymore. Why though? What started it? And why couldn't he tell him about what caused it? He ended up making such a big deal about not telling him too.

"Why am I asking all these questions that can't be answered?" Zayn asked himself, laughing a bit. Seriously though why all the deception? Liam knew he could tell him  _anything_...no matter what it was about. Zayn sighed, Liam was good at hiding things, unfortunately. He found out from him that he was picked on at an early age. Learning to hide his feelings away or dismiss them as less than they were. 

"Ugh, he doesn't need to do that with me. We're open and honest all the time" Zayn said to himself. He couldn't be too mad, they made a lot of progress over the last few years and Liam was really honest with him, Louis and Harry. Lately though, everything was hushed up and Zayn only wanted to be there for him. 

"Better keep at it" He mumbled, not wanting to give up. Knowing Liam would do the same for him. He headed into the bathroom to wash up, then to his room to change. Sliding open his closest door, he eyes his red plaid shirt. He took it off the hanger, 

"Liam...does like this" he said softly, putting it on. Zayn liked it too, so it's not as if he was wearing something he hated just for someone else. 

"Liam still coming today sweetie?" Mrs Malik asked outside the door, 

"Yeah mom. But we have to figure out a way to the museum, then we're grabbing lunch" Zayn replied, it was quiet for a beat. 

"I know Zayn, you told me yesterday" she laughed as Zayn chuckled a bit, 

"Sorry just being thorough" he added. 

"Nothing wrong with that but make sure you don't end up being late" she stated before leaving. Zayn snorted a bit, it's not like Liam was pulling into the driveway  _right now._ He looked out his window to see Liam pull up. 

"Of course" he sighed before grabbing his money and moving quickly back downstairs to get his boots and coat, Mrs Malik rushed over to kiss him before he left. 

"I love you, be careful. See you in a bit. Kiss Liam for me too" she winked, Zayn's face warmed up. 

 "Mom....come one. Love you too" He mumbled before leaving, 

"If only I could" Zayn thought as he walked to the passenger side of Liam's car. 

"Hey Z, ready to go?" Liam asked happily as Zayn nodded, 

"Hopefully we won't get  _too_ lost" he laughed, Liam reaching down and handing him his phone. 

"That's why  _you_ have to navigate" he smiled, Zayn taking his phone, the GPS already on. 

"Like I said, I'd be lost without you" Liam added, Zayn feeling his stomach do a flip, 

"And like I said before. The feeling is mutual" he stated, trying to hide his nerves and make it as clear as he could. He wanted to get over the awkwardness and be more direct with his feelings. That was a good idea, right? Liam's face broke into a grin, he didn't say anything but Zayn felt like his expression said enough. 

"I figured we'd drive to school, then work out our way from there. Instead of going from your house to the museum" Liam explained. 

"Sounds good to me" Zayn stated as Liam backed out of the driveway. 

"Turn right now" The GPS said as Zayn couldn't help but laugh, 

"I don't think my neighbors would be too happy with us pulling into their front window" he joked. 

"Maybe....can never tell with people these days" Liam added, laughing. Zayn settled into his seat, 

 "This should be a good day" he thought as they left his neighborhood.           

 

 

 

     "Okay, okay so we need to take a  _left_ and not a right?" Liam asked as Zayn nodded, sipping his drink. 

"Yeah, when we reach Main Street, take the left onto Cherry. If we go down Cedar View we end up going in a big circle" Zayn recalled as Liam wrote that down on his sheet of paper.  They were sitting in a booth at the "Aqua Tiger" restaurant. They had gone here together once, and the price to food ratio was good, so they figured why not. Although, since the GPS somehow managed to get them lost, they didn't reach the museum until around 3:30. Despite leaving at one, so they were eating a very late lunch. 

"How did this even happen?" Liam questioned, Zayn reached out and patted...well more like rubbed Liam's hand. 

"Sorry Li, but it's better it happened today than during class. We'd never have made it" Zayn commented, Liam nodding. 

"I feel like I wasted your day or something" Liam added as Zayn scoffed. 

"Not so much Li. We planned this  _and_ you're spending the night too. It's not like you're throwing me in my yard and driving away" He laughed as Liam smiled. 

"That's awful Z" Liam stated jokingly as he took a bite of his burger, Zayn not being able to hold back his own laugh. 

"I just like spending time with  _you_ Li...I don't care what we do" Zayn admitted softly. Poking his fries a bit. 

"Funny. I was going to say that" Liam smiled, Zayn giggled before calming himself down. 

"Um...so have you been able to work out again. After getting over being sick?" he asked, eating a few fries, still trying not to giggle too obviously.

"Yeah, slowly but surely. I should be back into it next week...hopefully" Liam answered.  

"Have you thought about taking Jason up on his offer?" Zayn asked, hoping Liam wouldn't get too upset. Liam only shrugged, 

"Not really" he said shortly. Zayn wasn't sure why he didn't like Jason, he was a nice enough guy. Well mostly sure, still wondering if he was, for whatever reason, jealous.

"He's a good guy Liam. He always talks about how funny or nice you are" Zayn stated....not wanting to overdo it and give Liam the wrong idea. Liam didn't say anything, he kept eating.

"I mean, would that be okay with you? I think he's new to it but wants to start. So a workout partner could help him along" Zayn added, hoping Liam would chime in. 

"I'm sure he's great but I just don't know, okay?" Liam replied shortly, Zayn taken back. Now he knew something was up, Liam  _rarely_ acted like this. Well minus Keith and Val but  _that_ was definitely a different situation. 

"Sorry Li...only asking" Zayn commented, sipping his drink again. If Liam  _was_ jealous, how should he go about it? It's not like he can say:

_"Don't worry Liam. I like you and no one else"_   
_"Don't worry Liam. I've head over heels for you"_

_"Liam please be my boyfriend. I've been pining for you since high school"._

 

"Zayn?.... _Zayn_?" Liam asked, derailing his train of thought. 

"Yes, I am here" he replied, 

"I said I was sorry. I'm not sure for now okay? A lot going on and all that" Liam commented, Zayn nodding, knowing the feeling. It was quiet, well they were, the rest of the place was pretty full for what time it was. 

"Your food okay?" Zayn asked, 

"Yeah thanks. Um...would you want to share a dessert?" Liam asked, almost sheepishly as Zayn smiled. 

"Hmmm, if we  _share_ it. I could have some" he laughed. Zayn was pretty full, the burger was bigger than he remembered but half a dessert shouldn't kill him....hopefully. Liam waited for the waitress, she hadn't come back since she brought their food. 

"Maybe she got lost" Zayn chuckled as Liam grinned, a girl appeared near their table carrying a tray. 

"I'll be with you in a moment" she said rushing by, almost taking out a few customers. Liam wasn't given the chance to answer...only blinking a few times. 

"Busy day" Zayn commented as Liam only nodded, 

"Now we need to pick something we both like" Zayn spoke as Liam was looking over the small dessert menu on the condiments rack. 

"Oh I know what you like" Liam winked as Zayn smiled. The waitress came back, looking rather frazzled. 

"Was your meal alright? Would you like a dessert?" she asked, Zayn feeling kinda bad for her. 

"Uh yes it was very good and yes. I would like a piece of chilled chocolate cake, with whip cream please" Liam said, more to Zayn than to the waitress. 

"Got it" she said hurrying off. 

"Thanks Li" Zayn said happily,

"I did okay right?" Liam asked, looking a little worried. Zayn laughing. 

"Fine, as always" He replied as they kinda just looked at each other. Zayn was taking in Liam's features, like always.  

"Like a creep" as Louis would say, Liam had a soft look too. Zayn really wondering what he was thinking about. 

"I....wish it was me" he thought as the waitress came back, placing the cake before Liam. 

"Here is your cake and check" she said before being called away again. 

"Thank....you" Liam managed to say before she bolted away. Zayn already had a mouthful of cake when Liam picked up his fork. 

"Hey leave some for me Mr I'm Not Sure About Dessert" Liam joked as Zayn shrugged and rolled his eyes, acting silly for Liam. 

"Half is mine after all" he smiled as Liam took a bite of his own. 

"You're funny babe" Liam stated. Zayn just happy that they were here, together.                

       
    

      "Steven....Steven! Did you see  _who_ left only moments ago?" a woman exclaimed, 

"Tell me Joanna" Steven said, putting his spoon down. 

"Those two younger guys from a while back. They still love each other fierce but still can't say anything" Joanna explained as Steven let out a sigh. 

"And you feel like singing?" he said, 

"You bet I do!" she said dramatically as a waitress walked by. 

"Oh we're like totally open to random impromptu songs. HIT IT KELLY!" the waitress said loudly as show music filled the restaurant.                          

 

 

 

     Liam and Zayn lounged on Zayn's couch. After finishing their meal and heading back to Zayn's, Liam was glad to be out of the cold. He felt a lot better but the cold blew right through him lately. 

"So Liam, feeling better?" Mr Malik asked, stepping out of the kitchen for a moment, Liam nodding, although pulling the blanket up to his chin wasn't very convincing. 

"Only after effects and all that. Still get worn down and cold but I'll live" he replied. 

"I'm glad to hear that" Mr Malik commented happily, Liam smiled, Zayn's parents were great. They always looked out for him. They did for Harry and Louis too but Liam, for some reason, felt he was special. 

"Oh man Li. The second half of this two part Leveda Nevada is on in a while. I think you'll like it,  _real_ intense" Zayn explained excitedly. Liam couldn't help but smile at how excited Zayn got over his shows. 

"Won't I be lost though?" he questioned, since he didn't see the first part, Zayn waved his comment off. 

 "Nah, they recap first. It'll be great" he stated as Liam chuckled a bit. 

"Is this the one where she was flung through time and ended up in that future singing contest? Where if she loses she has to plan the club owners daughters wedding. Missing her date with Olly Oregon?" Mr Malik asked as Zayn shook his head. 

"No that was two weeks back" he commented as Mr Malik sighed, Liam already a bit lost. 

"What's the  _plot_ for this show again?" Liam asked himself, not that it was bad, it was actually a good show but it seemed so confusing. 

"I can make some popcorn if you want" Zayn smiled, 

"Only if you want some too. I don't want you making a whole bowl on my account" Liam answered honestly, not wanting them to waste food on him. 

"Better not sweetie. Dinner will be ready soon" Mrs Malik called, standing next to her husband before both headed back into the kitchen. Zayn slumped a bit, Liam scooting closer and patting his leg. Zayn leaned against Liam's side, Liam putting his head on Zayn's. 

"Mom's making that soup you like so much" Zayn commented. 

"That's really nice Z, but she didn't have to" Liam said, feeling bad they went out of their way to make something special. 

"They're happy you're here. It's been a while" Zayn smiled. 

"Are...um you happy too?" Liam asked, although he wasn't sure why. Zayn moved a bit to look at him, eyebrows raised, 

"No Liam. I'm absolutely  _miserable_ that you are here" he said, his expression deadpan. Liam let out a laugh, Zayn still looking at him. 

"Why would you ask that Li? Of course I want you here" Zayn added seriously. Liam wasn't sure himself. Maybe because of Keith and the way Liam didn't see things sooner, with the way Keith had treated Zayn. He had been thinking about that  _a lot_  lately and how he was going to make up for it. 

"I just don't want you getting tired of me is all" Liam joked, trying to make it sound convincing. Zayn wasn't buying it, not for a second. If anyone could tell when Liam was faking or lying it's Zayn. Liam was a bit taken back when Zayn reached for his hand and interlocked their fingers. Liam's heart sped up at the soft touch. 

"Liam you should know I'll  _never_ get tired of you" Zayn commented softly but it was also serious. Did Liam deserve  _this_? Deserve someone like Zayn? He felt so guilty for what happened and he couldn't even tell him the reason. Not yet anyway. Liam was taking a chance by doing this, he brought Zayn's hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles, not once but a few times. He  _so_ much wanted to kiss Zayn, kiss his lips. To see if they were as soft as they looked but this would have to do. 

"I'll  _never_ get tired of you either babe" Liam said, his voice shaky. Zayn squeezed his hand and smiled, moving back to cuddle into Liam. They were both under the blanket now, Zayn still holding Liam's hand. Not that he would have it any other way. 

"It's starting" Zayn exclaimed, almost bouncing on the cushion. Liam chuckling at him. The show's opening ended and the recap started. Levada Nevada was working on her time machine...maybe? Liam wasn't so sure. After being thrown into a musical paradox she was fighting and singing? Or something along those lines. 

"The villain's name is Mute Hunter. Although he fights by singing" Zayn explained, Liam trying to keep up. Levada stopped and pulled a picture of her crush Olly Oregon. 

"Is this a good time?" Liam asked, 

"She just took out those guards. She has time" Zayn laughed as she began to sing. A soft ballad starting. 

 

_"Look at him, soft as day"_   
_"Keeping loneliness far away"_   
_"Like no man"_   
_"Be my man"_   
_"Olly Oregon"_   
_"If only he could love, he could love me"_   
_"Like he loves origami"_

Liam was taken back. This was a nice song, though it made him think of Zayn....what didn't? 

"I'm so lame" Liam thought, 

"Oh no it's Mute Hunter!" Zayn exclaimed as he was creeping behind her. Liam took his chance to pull Zayn closer to him, not that much space was left but Liam liked holding him. Zayn let out a small content sigh as he rested against Liam. 

" 'M glad you're here Li" he mumbled, Liam couldn't help but smile. 

 "Me too babe" he replied as they relaxed into each other.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, first Zayn, now Liam? Those guys sure are a pain in the neck  
> What about Keith wanting to be friendly now, what's that about?  
> Will the class trip go okay?  
> What about Steven and Joanna?  
> Find out next time!


	27. School Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School trip time, do you think this will push things along?  
> I mean nothing to worry over right?  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and comment and like  
> (all mistakes are mine, own nothing)

 

      Zayn sat as the table with his parents and Liam. Dinner was over and they were all busy chatting. Liam was enjoying himself, which made Zayn happy. 

"Tell me Liam, how is your father doing?" Mrs Malik asked as Liam smiled, 

"He's doing good. Having him back was the  _best_ but he had to get back to work so..." Liam trailed off, Zayn knowing it still stung a bit. 

"He'll be back for Christmas correct?" she questioned as Liam nodded, 

"We should all get together. Have a nice big family dinner" Mrs Malik chirped, looking excited. Liam's own face breaking into a smile. 

"I'd like that" Zayn interjected as everyone laughed. 

"So have you two made your new schedules yet?" Mr Malik questioned, Zayn hadn't even given any thought to that. 

"No, I think we do in a couple weeks I believe. I could be wrong though" Liam replied.

"I think we go on our own time" Zayn added, knowing they had enough of that. 

"I hope you two still have classes together" Mrs Malik joked, Zayn seeing Liam's face fall a bit. 

 "Yeah...so do I" He said, rather lowly. Mrs Malik looking suddenly looking upset, 

"Um anyway. Dessert anyone?" she asked, Zayn glad she changed the subject. 

"I got these cookies from work. I haven't tried them yet though" she said, bringing over a small container. 

"They look good" Mr Malik commented as everyone took one. Zayn took a bit along with everyone else. A moment passed. 

"Oh my...These are  _horrible_!" Mr Malik exclaimed, spitting it out into a napkin, 

"Did they use salt not sugar?" Zayn asked, doing the same. 

 "I'll never be the same again" Liam said dramatically as Mrs Malik looked put off to say the least. 

"To the trash we go" she stated as she dumped them into the garbage. 

 "Seems as if someone  _didn't_ follow the recipe" Mrs Malik commented as everyone agreed. 

"No dessert then, sorry" Mrs Malik laughed as she sat back down, Mr Malik had a soft look. 

"This reminds me of that time I baked that horrible cake but you ate it anyway" he recalled as Mrs Malik laughed. 

"Oh sweetie...It  _was_ bad wasn't it" she joked as Liam perked up a bit. 

"Dad is a really good cook though" Zayn commented, not being able to see his dad making something...that didn't taste good. 

"But when I was trying to woo your mother I wasn't. I heard she really liked this one type of cake and boy, did I mess it up" Mr Malik laughed. 

"The batter was too runny and the frosting was stiff as a board. I  _still_ can't believe you ate it" he added, 

 "I thought it was so sweet that you even tried to do something like that. How could I not eat it?" Mrs Malik smiled, reaching over to take her husbands hand. 

 "That is sweet" Zayn commented, knowing how happy his parents were together, even though they had problems like everyone else, they really did care. 

"You'd want a cake... Zayn?" Liam suddenly asked, Zayn making a slightly confused face. 

"Well....I mean maybe? Do... _you_ want a cake?" he asked back, wondering if Liam found that to be romantic. Still wondering what Liam actually found to be romantic. 

"I don't know I mean....I like cake but...do you? What do  _you_ like?" Liam asked back, 

"Is he trying to figure out the same thing?" Zayn thought, wondering if he was just letting himself get carried away again. 

"Who doesn't like cake...I guess. It'd be more special....if it was made by a special person" Zayn said, feeling like he was rambling now.

"Yeah...yeah, totally. A special person" Liam added as Mrs Malik cleared her throat. Mr Malik holding his face in his hands,

"Would you two be dears and do the dishes?" she asked as they both nodded, Zayn wondering why that ended up being so awkward. Clearing the table and heading to the sink, he hoped when they were alone it'd be easier. 

"Hopefully" Zayn thought as he and Liam stood at the sink together.      

 

 

 

     

   

      Liam washed his face in Zayn's bathroom. 

"That was so stupid. A cake?  _Really_? Couldn't I have thought of anything better to ask?" Liam wondered, feeling embarrassed to say the least. He and Zayn headed up to bed a little early, mostly because Liam was feeling tired out. Not that late night talking was out but how long he'd be awake for was anyone's guess. 

"I can't keep being so awkward about this" Liam said to his reflection. He wanted to ask Zayn these things, even try to do them, if it was a possibility.

"You can do this Liam. Just talking...and stuff" he stated, it was the  _stuff_ that made Liam all giddy, like a five year old. He smiled, Zayn did that to him. Drying off his face and taking a breath, Liam went to Zayn's room. Who was already lounging on his bed. 

"You okay Li? You took a while" Zayn remarked, propping himself up on his elbow. Liam laughed, 

"You still take longer" he winked, Zayn scoffed at his comment. 

"I think you have a warped since of time Payne" he joked as Liam climbed onto his bed. Zayn didn't really move but Liam liked being close to him. They were going to cuddle soon enough anyway. 

"I barely take five minutes" Zayn added as Liam tried to stifle his laughter, 

"Real minutes or  _Zayn_ minutes?" he asked as Zayn rolled his eyes jokingly. 

"Aren't we a joker?" he chuckled. Liam let out a breath, getting comfy on Zayn's bed. 

"Just ask Liam...it's not weird" he thought, nervously he may add. He didn't want Zayn to feel like he's interrogating him or anything.

 "Li you okay?" Zayn asked, Liam probably looking as he was feeling. 

"Um...I actually wanted to ask about...what you thought..about..." Liam trailed off, Zayn waiting for an answer. 

"Meeting Upon a Crumbcake" Liam stated, spotting the book. 

"Oh it's great so far. I haven't finished it yet but I see why it was a 30 week bestseller" Zayn commented. 

"What part are you at?" Liam then asked, giving Zayn a second. 

"I'm pretty sure the main woman is trying to find out about the guy feels? Either that or they are both fumbling around with their feelings" he answered. 

"I was ready to  _scream_ at them for being so dense" Liam laughed as Zayn agreed. 

"I know the feeling" he commented, kinda low. Liam wondered if that meant what he thought it did. 

"Just do it!" He yelled internally, his chance slipping away. 

"Zayn what do you find romantic?" Liam blurted out, in a rush no less. Zayn's eyes growing wide. 

"Run that by me again?" he chuckled as Liam sighed, 

"What....do you find to be romantic?" he asked again, his stomach in a small knot. Zayn paused for a minute. 

"I don't really know. Never thought about it. Guess little things, hand holding, cuddling. Just the other person being there ya know? I want to be able to be me...without someone thinking I'm crazy or anything" Zayn listed off, Liam absorbing every word. 

"You are  _not_ crazy babe. You being you is the best thing ever" Liam said truthfully. Zayn's face broke into a grin, 

"I wouldn't have you any other way" Liam added as Zayn giggled. He rubbed Zayn's arm and smiled softly, 

"So only those things then?" he said, feeling far more comfortable than a moment ago. 

"Yeah mostly. I want the other person to feel the same too. I want us both to be happy, Liam" Zayn replied, Liam almost hearing it like Zayn was telling him....as if they were... 

"I want the same thing Zayn" Liam remarked, Zayn grinned. 

"Really?" he asked as Liam nodded, 

"Basically, yeah. Granted, I never think of this either" he laughed as Zayn moved closer to him. Snuggling into his chest. Liam's hands finding the familiar spots on his back and pulling him in. Liam hated thinking of Zayn being that way with someone else. It still made his stomach sick to think about it. 

"I can't let my chance slip away" Liam thought, thinking back to his dad's sad story. Even though it worked out in the end, Liam never had that kind of luck with anything. Zayn let out a content sigh as Liam rested his chin on the top of Zayn's head. It was quiet for a bit, Zayn speaking up. 

"Liam....we're still going to see each other next semester right?" he asked, worry lacing his tone. 

 "Yeah Z. I mean, I know English and Critical Thinking have a second half. We could take those together and we can take the same filler classes too" Liam explained, feeling worried as well. Not wanting to just lose contact or anything. 

"That's true. We can still drive together right?" Zayn asked, sounding a bit more hopeful. 

"I wouldn't have it  _any_ other way" Liam said. Although, if Zayn found out what his dad had offered....Liam already made up his mind not to go. He couldn't leave his mom and Zayn, Louis or Harry either. 

"I'd miss seeing you" Zayn admitted, burying his face into Liam's chest. Liam moved down a bit, Zayn looking confused or upset that he lost his spot. 

"Is this better then?" Liam asked, his face across from Zayn's. Also knowing how lame his joke must have been.

"I could get used to it" Zayn joked back as Liam smiled, he rested his forehead against Zayn's. Their noses rubbed lightly, a feeling that Liam really liked. He recalled that this was an Eskimo kiss? A kiss is still a kiss right? Even though he wanted to full on kiss Zayn... _.a lot_. 

"Yeah...liking this better" Zayn commented as Liam couldn't help but chuckle, 

"You dork" he said, moving closer, their lips only inches apart now. Liam was surprised when he felt Zayn kiss his cheek. 

"Night Li" He said before cuddling back into him. Liam's face was warm. He moved and kissed Zayn's forehead, not careful like before. This was full on and Zayn knew, mostly because of his light giggles.

"Night babe, sleep well" Liam replied as Zayn covered them up. Liam knowing he was sleeping good tonight.      

 

 

 

     

   

      "Zayn come on. What  _else_ do you need from him?" Louis asked as Zayn sighed. It was Tuesday evening and what happened between Liam and himself last Friday really stuck with him, in a good way. 

 "Straight guys don't rub noses or kiss their guy friends. Heck straight guys don't sleep  _together_ in the same bed since high school" Louis explained, Zayn chuckled a bit. 

"Have you  _ever_ used a sleeping bag when you're together? Like ever?" Louis asked as Zayn's face turned hot. 

"No and I don't want to" Zayn admitted sternly as Louis laughed, 

"Clearly he doesn't want you to either" Louis added. He felt like and was making more progress with Liam lately, even more than at the mall but was he lying to himself? That this was all in his head or something. 

 "And no you  _aren't_ lying to yourself either Zaynie boy" Louis commented, Zayn wondering if he could somehow read his thoughts. 

"I don't want high hopes. Then tell him, only to find it was me blowing things out of proportion all along" he stated, knowing how hurt he was when Keith was involved and that was mostly indirect. 

"I get the feeling Zayn. Trust me, when I was crushing so hard on Harry thinking of losing him, in every sense was too much for me. Then I saw him with other guys...sometimes even flirting. I knew if I didn't tell him or at least try. I'd lose him anyway" Louis went on, Zayn knowing he was right. 

"Why are you  _always_ right Lou?" he asked, as Louis scoffed on the other end. 

"It's a gift and a curse" Louis said dramatically. 

"Seriously though,  _all_ the signs are there Zayn, maybe you telling him will open up more possibilities. You never know" Louis stated. Zayn knew that too, things  _were_ falling into place, maybe, and he just had to make up his mind. 

"On the plus side I think he's finally done with Keith. For whatever reason" Zayn added, 

"That's a  _major_ plus. Couldn't stand the guy" Louis commented, Zayn laughing a bit. 

"I wonder what happened. I mean I'm not complaining but it was all so sudden and Liam won't tell me why either" He went on, Louis was quiet for a couple seconds.

"Louis?" he asked,

  "Yeah, yeah sorry...just looking at the weather channel" Louis laughed awkwardly. Or at least sounded awkward to Zayn. 

"But yeah...weird and all that. Maybe it's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth" Louis replied. 

 "Anyway, how are other things? Classes?" he then asked, Zayn knowing he was trying to change the subject. He figured he would let him, no use in getting caught up in something Louis wouldn't spill anyway. 

"He  _is_ really loyal" Zayn thought, knowing how much he could trust Louis, or even Harry for that matter. That's why they were all so close. 

"Zayn?" Louis asked as Zayn snapped back to their conversation.

 "Uh classes are okay, not much there. A trip to the museum on Thursday. Ummm, oh I had a little incident a few days back" he sighed, realizing he never told Louis. 

"Oh boy...what is it?" Louis asked, sounding worried. Zayn went back through his whole almost fight with those annoying guys. Louis not making a sound. 

"You want me to come down there Zayn? Take those jerks out for you?" Louis questioned, Zayn knew he was being serious. 

"Thanks Lou but no. They backed off and haven't bothered me since" he explained, hoping it would stay that way. 

"Those types  _never_ know when to quit" he spat. Louis should know, he lived it. It always made Zayn angry. Angry that people were  _so_ narrow minded or stupid. That other people's lives somehow interfered with their own. 

"Tell me about it, sorry Lou" Zayn commented, knowing that no matter how tough Louis acted, things still got to him. 

"It's fine. Just don't let them get to you. Or Liam if he's with you" Louis offered, 

"I won't Lou. Thanks. So how are things with you? Harry good?" Zayn questioned. 

"Yeah, classes are dragging but what else is new. Projects and such. Harry is good, cheerful as always" Louis went on, Zayn swore he could hear him smile when he mentioned Harry. 

"I'm glad things are going good then" he laughed. 

"I better be going Zayn. I have a few things to do before class tomorrow. Project presentation and all" Louis stated, Zayn understood, he had his own work to do. 

"And don't worry about Liam. Everything will work out" he added as Zayn smiled. 

 "Thanks Louis, don't know what I would do without you" he admitted as Louis made an "Aw" sound. They exchanged farewells before hanging up. Zayn letting out a long drawn out sigh. Anytime Louis or Harry said it would be okay...he believed them. 

"I hope it will be" Zayn thought, wanting it to be true.     

 

 

 

      

     Louis clicked the end call button and put his phone on the coffee table. Looking over his mess of papers and large poster board, Louis sighed. 

"I only need to cut and glue" he told himself as he picked up the scissors, just wanting this project to be done. The front door opened and Louis was surprised to say the least. 

"Harry? Shouldn't you be in class?" he called, looking at the wall clock. 

"I had my test today cutie, out early" Harry replied, dropping his bag onto the armchair and flopping next to Louis on the couch. Sharing there usual "I missed you kiss" Harry looked at the poster board, 

"I thought you completed this  _last_ week" Harry laughed as Louis shook his head, 

"Nope. I got all my research done, now I need to put it all together" Louis sighed, although he really,  _really_ didn't want to. 

"Want any help cutting it out?" Harry asked as Louis couldn't help but hug him. 

"Yes Haz thank you" Louis chirped as Harry pulled him in laughing. After Harry got the second pair of scissors, they started. 

"Test go okay?" Louis asked as Harry nodded,

 "Hopefully. Now we'll see if those late night study sessions we had paid off" Harry replied, 

"You'll do great" Louis stated, no doubt in his mind. 

"Thanks cutie" Harry said softly, kissing his cheek. 

"Oh Zayn called. Poor guy almost got into a fight last week" Louis recalled as Harry's mouth fell open, only to bite a banana. Louis made a confused face, 

"What? I'm hungry" Harry commented between chews. 

"Where did he even get that?" Louis thought, trying to get back on track. Louis told Zayn's story as Harry looked put off. Louis already knowing the reason. 

"Jerks....That's all I'm gonna say. That and if Zayn did happen to beat them up....I wouldn't not be okay with it" Harry said flatly, Louis nodding. 

"Nice double negative by the way" he joked, trying to re-lighten the mood. Harry laughed as he put another cut piece of paper in the done pile. 

"I can only assume more Liam feelings were discussed" Harry joked, nudging Louis' elbow with his own. 

"Yeah.....they were" Louis replied coyly, 

"Well....spill it then!" Harry said, a bit too loud, Louis laughing at his boyfriends eagerness. After recalling that portion of the conversation Harry had a big grin on his face. 

"It's  _happening_!" he said in a sing song tone. 

"Only if one of them makes the first move. If they keeps moving like this, we may be here next year. Still talking about it" Louis cleared up as Harry took another bite of his banana. 

"We can't do  _anything_?" Harry asked, Louis shaking his head. 

"We can guide them but if we force it. It won't work" he stated, standing by how he felt, things like this can't be forced; especially by other people. 

"How many straight guys sleep together like that? Since high school?" Harry asked, 

"Right? That's what I told him" Louis laughed, 

"That and they kiss more often now. Just like cheek and stuff but still" Louis added as Harry shook his head. 

"If they were anymore dense they'd fall right through the floor" he sighed as Louis couldn't help but agree, he loved them both like brothers but man....were they missing the forest for the trees on this one. 

"I know how hard this has been on Liam though. Can't really blame him for being scared" Louis stated lowly, coming to terms with being gay, having to come out. Having really strong feelings for a close friend. It was  _a lot_  to deal with. 

"That and what's his name, messing everything up too" Harry added, Louis nodding as he put another cut out in the done pile. 

"Liam finally caught on to what he was like. Hopefully he's out of the picture for good. At least that's what Zayn tells me" Louis commented, 

"That will really help Liam along" Harry added. Louis hoping it was true, that with Keith out of the way Liam will be able to focus on Zayn without someone there to confuse him. 

"If only....they could get there love together" Harry sighed dramatically as Louis looked up, 

"Haz no. I have work to do" he said seriously but it was too late, Harry was calling it up on his phone. Five Directions started to play, Louis trying not to laugh. 

_"Can't get my love together"_   
_"No matter how I try"_   
_"Can't get my love together"_   
_"Can't make sense of it"_

_"Why do I keep going in two directions at once"_   
_"Fighting a war on two different fronts"_

 Louis thought Harry had a great singing voice, even though he needed to finish his project. He did love to hear him sing. 

"I know you know this song Lou. Come on, sing with me" Harry smiled as Louis picked up the second part, both of them singing together. 

_"But once my love's together"  
__"I know we'll be together for good"_  

They laughed as the song ended. 

"That is how I feel about  _that_ " Harry added as Louis got back to cutting his papers. 

"I really do think it'll work out" Louis admitted as Harry nodded, fixing the pile of cut outs.

"Me too" he replied. 

"Haz? Louis asked, feeling a bit sheepish, 

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking over at him. 

"I'm glad we got  _our_ love together" Louis smiled,Harry chuckling before kissing him, 

"So am I" he grinned, Louis kissing him back.      

 

 

 

      Liam sat in the lounge, waiting for Zayn's Math class to end. He had to admit he was still a bit nervous about driving to the museum. Yeah they did it before and worked out all the direction issues but still. What if they got lost and ended up in trouble? 

"Ugh, you're worrying over nothing Liam" he told himself, taking a deep breath to release any tension. 

 "Golly Gee Linda, you sure are tense" 

"I know Mary, that yoga class didn't help at all" students spoke as they walked by, Liam checking the time again. 

"Hey Liam, you look kinda off today" someone joked as Liam looked up, to find Keith of all people. His stomach dropped some. 

"Oh yeah I guess" Liam replied, not really wanting to chat. Not with  _him_ at least. Keith took a seat adjacent to Liam, 

"Ready for our field trip today?" he asked as Liam nodded. 

"Yeah, should be fun. I haven't been to that museum in a long time" he replied. 

"I actually find them to be boring. Not really interested in that stuff" Keith said honestly, Liam was a bit put off. 

"It  _can_ be fun. If you think of it in different terms or at least try to be interested" he stated, Keith merely shrugging in return. Liam couldn't believe he didn't see this before. How Keith acted, was it because he didn't want too?  Liam wondered why he was trying to act as if nothing had happened between them. That in itself made him a little angry, like his feelings on the matter weren't valid. Or it wasn't important enough to remember. Keith could just  _accept_ him...things could have been fine, they could have stayed friends. It's not like he was with the team 24/7. Regardless of that, Liam was pretty sure he didn't want Keith as a friend anymore, not after everything that happened. Not only with him but with Zayn, that alone was reason enough. 

"So...... you driving alone then?" Keith asked, Liam shaking his head.

"No, Zayn is coming too" he stated clearly, as he did a few days back. Keith made a face, like he didn't want to hear about him. 

"Too bad" Liam thought, 

"Why can't he go on his own?" Keith mumbled, Liam picking up on it. 

" _Why_ does it matter if he goes with me?" he asked back, Keith looked a bit taken back, then began to laugh. 

"I'm only saying. Didn't mean to upset you" he joked, although Liam wasn't finding this very funny. 

"Anyway. Wanna walk around the museum together?" he questioned. Liam didn't really want to, he wanted to spend his time with Zayn.

"Depends on what we can do. Might be a guided tour" Liam suggested, as Keith nodded.     

"Why is he acting all buddy buddy now? He was avoiding me like crazy before" Liam thought, still trying to figure out what was going on here. He had a hard time believing that Keith was okay with everything.

 "Am I being too critical about him now?" Liam questioned. Feeling kinda bad he was only seeing the bad in people at the moment. 

"Hey Li" Zayn called as he came up the stairs, 

"Oh thank Heavens" Liam thought as he stood up to meet Zayn, who looked at Keith, his face falling a bit. 

"Zayn, I was worried you were going to be late" Liam laughed, 

"I was too but thankfully she let us out on time today" Zayn replied, clearly ignoring Keith. 

"We should get going" Liam commented, turning back to Keith, 

"Yeah sure, see you there" he said as Liam and Zayn headed toward the back parking lot. Zayn didn't say anything as they walked, what should Liam say? They maneuvered in and around a group of students. Liam figuring this wasn't the best place to talk. 

"Ready for that test later" Zayn asked, Liam sighing, 

"Yeah...I studied and I hope I do okay. How was it?" Liam asked as Zayn laughed. 

"Funny story. He knows that people will talk so he makes two different tests. That way no one can give away answers" Zayn explained.

"That's a good idea actually" Liam laughed as they opened a side door leading to the back parking lot. The cold blew into the doorway, snowflakes falling here and there but nothing too heavy. Liam looked around for Keith before turning to Zayn.

"Z....I'm sorry he just kinda showed up. I didn't really want to talk with him" Liam admitted as Zayn looked, well, beyond taken back. 

"No...worries Liam" Zayn managed to say, looking like he wasn't sure about it or something. Liam only nodded, not really wanting to get into anything and hoping Keith wouldn't do something else at the museum. They walked quickly to the car, Liam hoping they were still on time. They climbed in, Liam starting the engine right away. 

"Liam why aren't you wearing your coat?" Zayn asked firmly as Liam rubbed the back of his head. 

"My hoodie is lined" He replied, Zayn crossed his arms, 

"I know, I know. I was going to wear it" Liam remarked, knowing how stubborn Zayn could get. Zayn chuckled as Liam started the car. 

"I really hope this isn't going to be a bad day" Liam thought as Zayn was holding his coat for him, making him smile. 

"Off we go" Liam joked as they left the parking lot.     

 

 

 

      Zayn and a now winterized Liam stood in the foyer of the Museum with a handful of other students. They, thankfully, got here early and were waiting for the last few students to show up. Ms Foster and Ms Haman were chatting while Zayn looked around. He was very excited to see what new art they had added since the last time he had been here. Which was early high school when he went with the art club. He and Liam hadn't known each other very long at that point. Regardless he had a good time, maybe...frankly he couldn't remember. Was Harry there with him? 

"Z? You okay? You look kinda confused" Liam sated, nudging his arm, Zayn laughed a bit. 

"Sorry just trying to remember something" he admitted as Liam grinned. 

"Was it the first time you came here with art club? When Harry was with and he brought some kale and you said "It smelled  _so_ bad I nearly died". Only to find it went rancid the day before" Liam explained as Zayn blinked a few times. 

"Yeah....that's it actually. Did I tell you this before?" he asked, Liam had a cute look on his face, well he was  _always_ cute but still. 

"Once or twice maybe" Liam replied coyly, Zayn chuckling. The main door then opened as a few more students, including Keith, walked in. Ms Haman looking relieved. 

"Good, we are all here" She stated as Keith made his way to Liam, 

"Of course he does" Zayn thought but also remembering what Liam said to him before. About not wanting to talk with him. 

 "Not complaining but why?" Zayn asked himself, figuring he shouldn't keep questioning a good thing. 

"Alright everyone.  _Please_ heed the signs. Feel free to ask questions and find things related to your topic, we'll be around too. We'll all meet back here at 12:45" Ms Haman explained as everyone went there separate ways. Zayn and Liam and to a lesser extent Keith headed into the Main Room. Most, if not all the walls were bleach white. Smaller side rooms housed exhibits, either art or history related. A stairway at the back of the room lead to the second floor. Usually where they hosted out of town exhibits. 

"I forgot how... _bright_ the walls were" Zayn commented as Liam agreed. It was like a constant glare that made him dizzy in a way. 

"Wanna head in here first?" he asked, pointing to the Impressionists Exhibit. Blinking a few times, hoping his eyes would adjust. 

"Sounds good" Liam replied as Keith trailed behind. Zayn was really taking in the artwork, despite the bright white walls. Liam stayed close by as they moved from one painting to the next. They walked up to a new painting. It was of a small pond with a bridge, flowers and trees reflected in the water, it was beautiful. 

"I  _really_ like this one" Liam commented as Zayn agreed, 

"The brush strokes really make it what it is. See how light he is there and then how bold he gets further down" Zayn explained. He turned and saw Liam just looking at him, 

"What?" Zayn asked as Liam chuckled lightly. 

"Nothing, I like the way you talk about art is all" Liam said softly as Zayn's face warmed up. 

"At least I'm not boring you" Zayn replied as Liam shook his head, 

"No,  _never_ " he said as Zayn couldn't help but grin. Keith walked over and let out a  loud sigh, 

"Do they have anything decent here?" he asked as Zayn scoffed, 

"Sure, go off and find it" he replied flatly, not even knowing why he was hanging around. Keith scowled at Zayn for a second before walking to Liam; Zayn moving further down the line of paintings. He wasn't sure if this was going to help his paper or not, but it was fun. That and it was nice getting out of class for a day. Liam walked back to Zayn, looking less than happy. 

"Wanna check something else out?" Liam suggested as Zayn nodded, the two of them heading back into the Main room. Liam looked upset, was it something Keith said? 

"You okay?" Zayn asked as they stood by a diorama of an historical building. Liam let out a breath, rubbing his arm, like he was trying to get something off of it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he replied as he looked at the other rooms. The look on his face said otherwise but Zayn didn't want to ask now and make things tense.

"How about the historical recreation room?" Liam pointed as he started walking, Zayn close behind. 

"Guess it'd best to check out  _other_ things too" Zayn joked, Liam laughed.

"Yeah I know that you'd be happy spending all day in there but I have to look at things for  _my_ paper too" Liam replied lightly.      

 

 

 

     "You two having fun?" Ms Foster asked. Liam and Zayn standing in a small room done up to look like a historic town. 

"Yeah, this is really cool" Liam commented, looking at a carriage next to a small store front. 

"I'm glad. What about you Zayn?" she asked as he nodded, 

"Yes, the art is great. I already found a few artists for my paper " Zayn replied. Liam looked into the store window, although it wasn't a  _real_ store it was fun to look at. The attention to detail was more than Liam had expected. Ms Foster and Zayn were talking, Liam hoping Keith wasn't going to show up. He rubbed his arm, still feeling uncomfortable. Keith was....Liam wasn't sure what his game was or why he did that to begin with. 

"Just leave me alone" Liam thought, wanting nothing to do with him. 

"Are you two going to check out the second floor?" Ms Foster questioned as Liam perked up, figuring he was being rude. 

"Do they have anything up there?" Liam asked, 

"Yes, it's  _very_ interesting. You should check it out before we have to leave" Ms Foster stated as Zayn looked at Liam, 

"Wanna go now?" he asked, Liam nodding in response. Ms Foster chuckled before walking over to another group of students as they were leaving. 

"What do you think it is?" Zayn asked as they walked to the staircase in the back of the Main room. Liam shrugged, more worried if Kieth was going to show up again. Students were scattered here and there, looking or talking. Maybe being bored, who knows. Liam was having fun and Zayn seemed to be too. His hand brushed Zayn's a few times,  He wished he could hold it again....Like at the mall but would Zayn want to? Liam felt Zayn do it back to him, 

"If...we're alone up here then I will" he told himself as they walked up the stairs. Liam swore he heard water bubbling and running but that wouldn't make sense would it? They were inside after all. 

 "Do you hear  _water_ running?" Zayn asked as the reached the top, 

"I do! I thought it was just me. Maybe their bathrooms are broken" Liam joked, Zayn laughing. The walked down a short hallway and pushed open a pair of double doors to reveal a large room. It was filled with all different types of fountains and plants. Liam was....awestruck, it was beautiful. Smaller, simpler fountains were flanked by larger ornate ones that looked as if they took months to make. Potted plants filled spaces between them, flowers and even small trees. Nothing was gaudy or set up in a strange fashion. Everything worked well together and the light from the large panned windows reflected off the water, the light dancing on the walls and ceilings. 

 "I don't care if the signs say you can't take pictures. I'm  _doing_ it" Zayn commented lowly, taking out his phone as Liam laughed.

"Ooo what a  _bad boy_ " He joked as Zayn winked at him. They  _were_ alone and Liam did tell himself he would hold Zayn's hand...so... 

"Let's start here" Liam pointed, taking Zayn's hand and leading him to a small pond with a fountain in the center. It didn't take long for them to interlock fingers, Liam's heart already beating fast. Zayn seemed more than comfortable as he snapped a few pictures. Heading around the room together , Zayn continued taking pictures. 

"Oh that's a nice one" Liam commented, looking at Zayn's phone, 

"I'll send them to you" he smiled. Liam couldn't help but swing their hands slightly as they walked, well it was more of a stroll now. Zayn chuckled to himself as they reached the back of the room. Liam spotted a bench nestled between some plants, ferns maybe? 

"Care to sit?" Liam asked, 

"Oh it would be my pleasure" Zayn joked as they took a seat on the wooden bench. Still holding hands. Liam let out a long sigh. Between the sound of water, the slight aroma of flowers and Zayn. This was the most relaxed he had been in a while.

 "Zayn this is great" Liam said softly, 

"You look really relaxed" Zayn commented as Liam nodded. 

"I'm glad you're here with me" he admitted, despite it sounding rather corny. Zayn let out a small laugh, 

"Liam. It's school I  _have_ to be here" Zayn replied coyly, Liam....was slightly disappointed. 

 "Oh...yeah, right" he replied, feeling stupid. Getting those hopes up again, 

"I mean... I'm glad we can share this together" Zayn added, Liam only nodding. 

"Sorry...sorry that sounded just as bad" he exhaled, 

"Zayn it's fine, I get it. Just a school trip" Liam stated, not wanting to get into this anymore. 

"No Liam, I don't think you do" Zayn replied as Liam looked over at him. 

"I'm glad we're here together. Despite it being school, I  _want_ to be with you" Zayn said clearly. 

"I...feel the same" Liam replied as he squeezed Zayn's hand, Zayn squeezing back. He scooted closer and rested his head on Liam's shoulder. Liam resting his head on Zayn's. About five minutes passed, 

"We....have to go babe. Do  _actual_ work now" Liam sighed, Zayn groaning a bit. 

"I know...ugh. I don't want to" Zayn replied, Liam chuckled. 

"Like I do?" he asked back, Zayn standing up in front of Liam, their hands still clasped. 

"We should split up. Get what we need and meet back in the Main room" Zayn suggested. 

"Sounds good, I'll meet you okay?" Liam responded as he stood up too. They were reluctant to let go of each other. Liam quickly kissed Zayn's knuckles before letting go. 

"See you in a bit" Zayn giggled before heading out, Liam wishing they could have stayed like this. 

 "Oh Zayn He thought as they approached the door to leave the room.

"There you are Liam, thought I lost you" Keith commented, holding the door open, Liam's stomach dropping as Zayn merely pushed past him. 

"Why  _now_?" Liam asked himself.      

 

 

 

    "We were just leaving" Liam said plainly as Kieth threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Wow, nice place. Wanna look around?" he asked as Liam felt uncomfortable with Keith acting this way. Liam didn't get to answer as Keith lead him back into the room.

"Keith, I need to get stuff for my paper" Liam stated, Keith let out a small laugh, moving his arm. 

"Geez Liam. Just trying to be friendly" he said, rather rudely Liam might add. All Liam wanted to do was leave, he felt tense with Keith around now and he really didn't need  _any more_ stress. Keith put his arm back and pulled Liam into him, 

"Please don't do that" Liam said quickly, Keith looked put off or maybe just frustrated? Liam couldn't tell. 

 "I  _always_ used to do this to you" Keith replied as Liam took a step back, 

"Come on Liam. What's the matter?" he asked, rubbing his arm, like he did before in the Art Gallery. It made Liam feel so uneasy, he was afraid Zayn would see them and get the wrong idea. He could feel Keith's fingers trail along his arm, Liam not wanting any part of this. 

"Keith stop...please" he said, a little too loud, as Keith put his hands up. 

"You never had an issue before...well before this. Isn't this what you  _wanted_?" Keith spat, Liam's mood quickly turning to anger. What? Because he was gay he was supposed to "want this". What did that even mean? 

"What is  _that_ supposed to mean?" Liam asked, his face been have been rather scary for Keith to take a half step back. 

"I....misread the situation. I'm sorry" Keith mumbled, looking down at his shoes. Liam wondering if he was trying to flirt with him or something. 

"If you wanna look around..." Liam trailed off as Keith shook his head, 

"No I need stuff too. Let's go" he remarked as he made his way to the exit. Liam confused and kinda scared too. 

"What is going on here?" Liam thought as he went back downstairs and headed into one of the History Rooms. He spotted Zayn standing by a statue, talking to Kaitlyn. 

"He's going to think we were...." Liam stopped himself, not even wanting to finish his thought. 

_"Deception, how long must I continue this"_   
_"Deception, this masquerade"_   
_"My life seems like it's nothing but deception"_   
_"I pray you'll forgive all this deception"_   
_"I never meant to lie you, I swear it"_   
_"Will you cry deception"_

"Oops forgot to put my phone on silent" Ms Haman commented walking by as Liam frowned slightly. Even though it was true, well kinda. To the point of Liam lying to Zayn....about being gay, about liking him, about telling Keith. 

"I  _need_....to tell him" Liam said, wishing he'd get enough courage to do so and soon. Before something happened with Keith or someone else went after Zayn. Liam sighed, for a while in the fountain room....it felt like they were dating or something. It felt so natural to Liam, he shook his head. 

"I need to focus. I'll think about this later" he told himself, looking at a few documents behind a glass case, placed between some old jewelry. Students walking in and out of the room.      

 

 

 

      "I don't know" Zayn said sheepishly as Cassie crossed her arms, 

"Mhmm, now I  _know_ something happened. Come on spill it" she said as Zayn chuckled a bit. 

"We...held hands and stuff, in that fountain room I told you about" he started as Cassie nodded, clearly not satisfied. 

"It felt so normal. Like we...." Zayn trailed off, 

"Like you've been together for a long time right?" Cassie added for him, Zayn nodding. Cassie put her hands over her heart.

"Oh, so sweet. Reminds me of-" She said but was cut off by someone sneezing in the hallway, Zayn once again, missing the name. 

"Zayn, I  _really_ think he likes you too. Get on this" Cassie commented, almost in a demanding tone. 

"You say the same thing as Lou and Haz" he sighed as she flipped her hair, 

"Great minds think alike" She laughed. Zayn chuckled, he wanted to. But how? When? Where? 

"If you're how, when, where in that head of yours, stop" Cassie joked. Zayn ran a hand through his hair, 

"I don't have the slightest idea how to even  _start_ something like that" he admitted, at a total loss. Cassie scribbled something down in her notebook. 

"Cassie,  _more_ fic ideas?" Zayn sighed as she waved it off, 

"No.... what?....Anyway. Maybe plan a special night, lead up to it?" she suggested, Zayn shrugged. 

 "Maybe. It....scares me. To go through something big only to be rejected. Then have Liam hate me" Zayn exhaled, putting his face in his hands. 

"I get you on that but don't let fear dictate your actions. You'll never get anywhere" Cassie replied as Zayn let out a long drawn out sigh, 

"Guess I'll need to figure this out too then" he stated as Cassie nodded. 

"So did they have any Christmas stuff up?" she asked, Zayn must of looked as confused as he felt. 

"What? Don't give me that look" Cassie joked as he laughed, 

"But in an Art and History Museum? Christmas's of histories past" Zayn announced in a dramatic voice. Cassie laughing as well. 

"I still need to figure out my new classes before all that" Cassie commented. 

"Me too. I hope Liam and I get...something together again" Zayn said. Even though he and Liam talked that out last time he spent the night, it was something that worried him. Like if they aren't together....they'll start to drift apart. 

"I'm sure you will. Don't worry  _so_ much Zayn" Cassie smiled, 

"I know, I know. Thanks Cassie" he said, feeling a bit better.

"Just run through your choices together and try to work it out. No problem" Cassie added, making it sound like it was the easiest thing ever. 

"And even if you don't get to be together all the time. I don't think it'll be an issue. If you know what I mean" Cassie went on. That's true. Cassie and even Jason went to different schools than their significant other and they're doing okay. 

"Thanks Cassie, I feel somewhat better now" Zayn said, hoping she knew he was being serious. 

"What are friends for Zayn" she commented as the door to the lounge flew open to revel Jason, startling them both.

"I've been looking for  _you_ Cassie" he stated as he walked slowly to the table. 

"Uhhh why?" Cassie asked. Jason laughed lightly to himself, 

"It's funny...all this time, I never put two and two together but when I saw  _this_ in the hall. I knew" Jason remarked, holding up a folded piece of paper. Cassie looked at Zayn, who was confused himself. 

"Jason wait, it's not what you think" Cassie started but was stopped by Jason, 

"Nope. I know now Cassie I couldn't believe it at first.....but then all the pieces started falling into place" Jason went on. Cassie looking as if she was going to have a meltdown. Zayn was wondering if he figured out she was the "Toilet Paper Bandit" and came to deliver justice......or something. 

"This won't be good" Zayn thought, not wanting anything to happen to her. Jason shook his head. 

"Of  _all_ people...to think it could be you" Jason said, facing her. 

_"Someone here is the culprit"_   
_"When I find out you're through"_   
_"Someone here is the culprit"_   
_"Who who who"_   
_"It could be you, couldn't it, couldn't it"_   
_"It could be you, couldn't it, couldn't it"_   
_"Who could be the guilty one"_

Zayn was startled by Cassie's phone playing a Five Directions song. 

"Curses, done in by Five Directions" Cassie mumbled, turning her phone down, Zayn felt really bad, everything seemed so surreal. He was having a hard time holding back a laugh. Jason started unfolding the paper.

 "It turns out that  _you're_......" Jason trailed off as Cassie shook her head, 

"You're wrong" she whispered as Zayn wasn't sure what to do. Jason took a long pause, 

"On the dance committee!" He exclaimed happily as Cassie literally fell face first onto the table. Jason jumping as her head hit her textbook. 

"You're right....I am" Cassie spoke...mostly into her book. Zayn was semi hunched over, laughing like crazy.

"My stomach hurts" he gasped as he tried to calm himself down. 

"The Glittering Gold dance" Jason read as he sat down at the table, Cassie picking her head up slowly and rubbing her forehead, 

"Yes. They asked me because my flash mob was so popular" Cassie admitted, Zayn wiping his eyes free of tears. Jason looked a bit confused but shrugged it off, since he didn't ask. 

"Well it sounds cool to me" Jason stated plainly as Cassie fixed her hair, 

"So Zayn how was you're field trip?" he asked, as if nothing had even happened.      

 

 

 

     Liam walked down the hall. The test wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be and studying  _did_ help but it was natural to worry over a grade....right? Liam let out a sigh, 

 "At least Zayn and I can leave early today" he told himself as he turned the corner and started walking down the stairs. Liam had been thinking about Zayn and the museum moment since they got back. He had a giddy feeling in his chest all day, he wanted to run all this by Louis later. See if he felt it would be a good time to start planning to tell him...or whatever. Liam stopped, Keith suddenly popped back into his head. That and how awful it turned out when he  _told_ him. Now he's acting all weird and it's scaring Liam. 

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he thought, that phrase again. Making him feel like because he was gay he was going after every and any guy he saw. 

"As if" Liam mumbled as he made it to the second floor landing, 

"Keith isn't even gay? Would it matter if he was?" Liam questioned. After seeing how he acted and treated other people, he wasn't the type Liam wanted to hang around with regardless. It was just...the fear of that repeating again...of Zayn rejecting him and losing him. There was  _a lot_  riding on this,   
"I need to go over my papers when I get home" Liam sighed as he crossed the bridge and headed back to the lounge where Zayn was waiting. He heard Zayn's distinctive laugh as he got closer, he smiled to himself as he walked into the lounge, the door propped open. 

"Liam hey" Cassie said as Zayn turned to greet him, 

"How'd the test go Li?" he asked. 

"Hopefully good but I don't like talking about it till I know" Liam spoke as Zayn nodded, 

"Bet you did great" he replied as Liam couldn't help but grin. 

"Liam are you feeling better?" Jason asked,

"Yeah thanks" Liam replied, knowing he was going to ask about working out. Jason wasn't a bad guy.....but the way he hung around Zayn so much, Liam internally sighed. 

"Are you free on Tuesday's and Thursday's?" he asked, Jason looking thrilled.

"Okay. We'll start next Tuesday" Liam added, 

"Thanks....a lot Liam" Jason said, almost shyly, Liam chuckled a bit. 

"Z you up to leave a bit  _early_?" Liam asked, jingling his keys. Zayn laughing at his antics, 

"Yeah I am. Sorry guys, see you next week" he said, grabbing his book and bag. 

"See you two later" Cassie waved, Liam waving back before they left the lounge. 

"Thanks for giving Jason a chance Li" Zayn commented as they headed down toward the parking lot, 

"It's fine" Liam replied as a group of guys were coming up the stairs, rather loudly too. 

"Oh no...why  _now_?" Liam thought, recognizing them as the guys that were trying to fight him before, they couldn't go back up...they'd still run into them. 

"Head down, walk fast" Liam thought, sadly mastering this during middle school and early high school. 

"Woah. Look who it is. The  _gay_ boy!" The bigger guy said loudly as his friends began laughing. 

"Gay boy? What?" Liam thought, looking back at Zayn who looked beyond upset, they blocked them in on the stairs. 

"And....you got to be kidding me. Tough guy too? This is  _perfect_ " he laughed as Liam let out a shaky breath, 

"Bet their together" another guy chimed in.

"Makes sense, back staircase, all alone. What a couple of  _freaks_ " the big guy spat as Liam was starting to get dizzy. 

"Stop projecting" Zayn spoke rudely as the guys expression changed, 

"You're only mad cause you couldn't get some from you're little boyfriend today" the guy mocked loudly. Liam wondering if he wanted other people to hear it. He couldn't take this...he had to get out of here. 

"Just MOVE!" Liam yelled as he nearly pushed the guys over, quickly moving down the stairs, Zayn close behind him. Liam's heart was pounding in his ears, he couldn't think and he felt sick. On top of that he.... _failed_ to stand up for Zayn. All Liam could hear was their laughing and mocking calls. 

"Where you going fag?" The guy yelled, 

"Liam slow down" Zayn called, Liam stopped, somehow already outside. Zayn went to catch his breath, 

 "Are...you okay?" he asked. Liam was pacing slightly,

"Let's just go" He said quickly. Zayn looking at him with a worried look. 

"Li hey, it's okay. Don't worry about them" he said softly. Zayn moved to take his hand but he recoiled a bit.....he felt awful but...he didn't know what he wanted right now. 

"Zayn  _please_...let's leave" Liam repeated, Zayn nodded, Zayn looked like he knew what Liam was dealing with. His hands were shaking, with frustration and anger because those guys were  _so_ ignorant and rude....but it was also toward himself...for being such a wimp about it.      

 

 

 

      "I've  _never_ seen him like that before" Zayn explained to his mom. He was helping her start dinner by cutting vegetables. He felt horrible about what happened, like he dragged Liam into  _his_ mess and he couldn't do anything to help him. 

"I mean, I know he was bullied before we met but...he never said how bad" Zayn added, 

"On top of that he didn't want to talk about it. The whole car ride home was quiet" he went on before his mother got the chance to answer. 

"Can I get a word in?" Mrs Malik laughed as Zayn sighed, 

 "Sorry" He said as she smiled. 

"This could have brought up those bad memories. Things like that can do it, sadly that's something people never get used to. Ignore and move on yes, but it still hurts. Just think how long it took Louis and Harry to get over things like that" Mrs Malik offered as Zayn nodded, knowing it was true.

"Does this mean...Liam isn't gay?" he asked, feeling that familiar pang in his chest again. 

"Now that I don't know sweetie" she sighed, Zayn slumped in his chair. 

"From what you told me about the museum. I think the chances are good" Mrs Malik winked. He liked keeping his family in on what was going on, he couldn't bother Louis and Harry  _all_ the time and different view points helped out too. 

"Maybe that's why he was so upset. Coming to terms with it and then having someone treat him so negatively in this delicate stage wouldn't be the best for him" Mrs Malik stated, Zayn nodding in agreement. 

"Although that may be a good question for Louis or Harry" she added. He put the chopped carrots into a small bowl as he let out a sigh. 

"I don't know what to do. Lou wants me to tell him and I don't know how or even where to  _start_ with that" Zayn began as his mother nodded. 

"Do what feels natural. If you force yourself to do something big or out of your comfort zone, you're already adding more stress into the situation" Mrs Malik offered. 

"That's true" Zayn agreed. Mrs Malik let out a small laugh, 

"What?" he asked as she shook her head. 

"It's funny. A few months back I remember you telling me how you'd  _never_ say anything to Liam about this and here we are discussing how to tell Liam you have feelings for him" Mrs Malik explained. She sniffed a bit, 

"I'm getting all emotional" she joked, 

"Mom....come on" Zayn mumbled, handing her a napkin. She wiped her eyes, Zayn never stopping to think that he  _did_ say that. It seemed so long ago too, have things changed that much in such a short time?

"You know Liam better than anyone, so I think you'll be all right" Mrs Malik commented. 

"Like they say sweetie. Love's not easy" she added, turning on the radio. A soft ballad playing, 

_"Love's not easy"_   
_"We can't give up on fighting, though hope seems gone"_   
_"So long as there's a chance"_   
_"We've got to do our best"_   
_"Babe if have faith, I know we'll pass the test"_   
_"Love's not easy"_   
_"Love"_

"Welcome back to Love's Power Hour, here on 24/7 Love FM" The DJ spoke as Zayn made a face at his mom. She put her hands up, 

"I really had no idea" Mrs Malik admitted, turning the volume knob down. 

"Anyway, Keith is also starting to hang around again" Zayn commented as his mother's mouth turned into a slight frown. 

"How annoying. How is Liam taking it?" she asked, putting lettuce into a large bowl. Zayn shrugged, 

"He pretty much ignores him. Which is fine with me, I hope he keeps that up" he went on, really not wanting Liam to fall back under Keith's guise of fake kindness or whatever he called it. Mrs Malik nodded, 

"From what you've told me I don't think he'll be all buddy buddy with him again" she stated. Zayn, on one hand, felt bad that Liam was treated poorly. Then glad on the other, that he saw Keith for what he really was; a lying and manipulative jerk. 

"I hope so. He's not worth it" Zayn said shortly, not wanting to get himself all angry over nothing. It was quiet for a bit, Zayn thinking if he forgot anything else. 

"Oh...Oh there is one more thing" he spoke up as his Mrs Malik looked up from her pan, 

"Remember Jason?" Zayn asked, Mrs Malik looked a bit confused. 

"More or less, why?" she asked, 

"I think Liam is jealous of him. Anytime he's around he acts like..." Zayn trailed off, not knowing what to compare it to. Mrs Malik laughed, 

"Like how you acted with Keith?" she finished for him, Zayn's eyes grew wide. 

"Well....in a way...I guess" Zayn mumbled out, how could he  _ever_ be jealous of Keith? 

"Okay, not of Keith himself but of him stealing Liam away from you so often" Mrs Malik cleared up as Zayn firmly nodded, 

"I'll agree to that" he said as his mother laughed. 

"Regardless, you think he acts the same way?" Mrs Malik questioned, 

"Yeah...I guess he does" Zayn replied. 

 "Jealously isn't really a good thing but it shows he does care. Maybe he's afraid of losing you to someone else" Mrs Malik commented as Zayn's stomach flipped a bit, 

 "Oh it's getting late, you're father will be hungry after his meeting. Let's get this ready" Mrs Malik joked, Zayn moving to set the table.

"Afraid he'll lose  _me_?" Zayn thought. He was afraid of losing Liam. 

"I need to sort this out" he added, ready to eat as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, those were some cute moments  
> Things seem to be looking up...mostly  
> What's going on with Keith? Any ideas?  
> And that upcoming dance?  
> What about those guys again?  
> Guess we'll find out next time!


	28. Beginning of Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good? Having a nice weekend?  
> New chapters coming up  
> With the chapter title....what could it mean?  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment!  
> I like knowing everyone's thoughts on what's going on  
> (Own nothing all mistakes are my own)

 

     Liam let out another long breath, stepping back from his punching bag. It was still swinging after being hit with such force. Sweat ran down his face, his I-Pod playing loudly in his ears. He had been down in his basement for about two hours already. What occurred at school replaying in his head over and over. Those  _guys_....and what they said, how they treated Zayn. Liam clenched his fist and punched the bag again, the frame shaking. He unleashed a flurry of blows, the bag swinging and shaking. 

"What's wrong with you Liam!?!" he asked, his tone filled with irritation, blow after blow connecting. Gritting his teeth, 

"Just get a grip!!!...RAGHHH!!!" he yelled angrily. That last blow sending painful waves through his arm, 

 " _Nghh_!" he grunted, grabbing his wrist, he was breathing heavily as he wiped his face. No matter what he did, he couldn't relieve this tension. Maybe not so much tension as anger. 

"Is this what Louis and Harry....Is this what they  _felt_?" Liam question, sitting on his weight bench. For better or worse his mom had to stay late at the office. This way he could get mad without having to explain why. Liam took a drink of water, he hated keeping her out of the loop, her and his dad and Zayn. Liam's lungs burned, his arms ached and yet all he wanted to do was this. 

 "What if they show up again? Will they hurt Zayn?" he asked himself, guess it wasn't a "What if" anymore but more like "When". 

"I'll  _never_ let them lay one finger on Zayn" Liam said sternly. But why did he let it get to him so much? Like before with the woman at the mall, why was he so distraught by this? He was gay...it's a fact. So what? 

 "I'd rather have that woman show up again than them" Liam mumbled, standing back up and undoing his gloves. His wrist stung as he moved. 

"Great" Liam scoffed as he wiped his face and neck with a towel. He did want to call Louis, get his take on it but he was so mad when he got home....two hours ago, that he felt it'd be rather unfair to dump all that on him. 

"Zayn must think I'm totally useless now" Liam grumbled as he headed upstairs to hop in the shower. Who wouldn't? Running away like that....not being able to stand up for him, of all people Liam wanted to stand up for, he failed. Not only that but, they called Zayn gay too. Was that what happened when Zayn told him they "Had words"? 

 "Why didn't he tell me?" Liam thought as he grabbed his towels and new set of clothes. Not like he can say anything about that. Since he also keeps things from Zayn too....and he  _hates_ every minute of it. 

"This needs to stop" Liam told himself, he was tired. No, tired wasn't even how he felt, he was worn out from all of this and he wanted to do something about it. Although, he wasn't sure now was the best time. Since his anger could lead him into things he'd regret later. 

"I just hope Zayn isn't  _too_ mad at me" Liam sighed, entering the bathroom.             

 

 

 

     "Okay Payno, let's take this from the top" Louis stated as Liam chuckled. It was Saturday and Liam figured now was as good a time as any to call Louis. Go over everything that happened with Zayn and to a lesser extent Keith at the museum and then with those guys. He figured order of event was important too. He began with the museum, going over his and Zayn's hand holding and cuddling. 

"See Liam? It's  _all_ right there!" Louis exclaimed, Liam taken back by his sudden outburst. 

"Wait...wait I'm not done yet" he laughed as he recalled Keith and his "flirting" that made him beyond uncomfortable. Louis was quiet, 

"Liam. Stay away from that guy. That sounds unsafe. I'm not kidding here" Louis said sternly. 

"I have no idea why he was even doing that at all" Liam admitted, still not knowing the reason. Granted he hadn't put much thought into it lately but still. 

"I can't say for sure but in my opinion I wouldn't hang around him when you're alone" Louis added, Liam let out a small uncomfortable laugh. 

"Liam I'm being serious. The way he was acting and especially him saying: Isn't this what you wanted, is really worrying to me" Louis explained. Liam frowned a bit, thinking that Keith was that type of person too. The type to completely disregard how the other person felt and acted like that anyway. 

"That's scary Lou" Liam admitted, rubbing his arm, like he could still feel Keith's touch. It wasn't anything like Zayn's, this was a negative kind of lingering. One that Liam didn't want. 

"I mean he stopped when I told him" Liam added, not wanting Louis to think he was doing anything to encourage it. 

"I guess that's a plus but I wouldn't take any more chances Liam" Louis replied, still as serious. 

"Sounds good to me" he answered. Liam took in a breath, he was still having trouble dealing with those guys from the other day and telling Louis how he wimped out didn't seem like the easiest thing either. 

"So then this ended up happening" Liam started, sparing no detail, wanting to get Louis' full opinion on the situation. 

"So...I kinda  _hate_ myself" Liam admitted lowly, his wrist still hurting, despite his mom helping him with a wrap to keep it straight. 

"Oh Liam, don't hate yourself. It's scary, I know it is but you're still coming to terms with things" Louis said, his tone soft.

"Zayn acted like nothing even happened...Is he mad? Does he hate me for wimping out like that?" Liam asked in a rush, his confusion taking front and center in his thoughts. Louis let out a short laugh, 

 "No, I doubt he hates you Liam.  _You_ shouldn't hate you either. You know how long it took me to get over guys like that?" Louis asked, Liam having no idea. 

"End of senior year. The fear and confusion, the anger. It all takes time and even when you think you're all set, they come in and wreck all of it. Even after that you'll still get mad from time to time. Heck, I do" Louis explained, 

"That and I can't seem to keep my mouth shut" he added in a joking tone as Liam chuckled. 

" _That's_ true" he joked back as Louis gasped, 

"Whatever Mr Zayn and I are the quiet ones" Louis laughed back as Liam smiled to himself.

"Regardless, getting upset is normal. The thing is you can't let it take over your life. You can't let them win and have it bring you down. There is  _nothing_ wrong with you. Being accepted by them isn't important" Louis went on. Liam stopped for a second, 

"I...I do agree with you Lou. But it hurt" he admitted lowly. 

"I know it does Payno. It does get better, just keep what I told you in mind" Louis started and then stopped,

"You know what...hold on" he chirped, Liam waited and heard faint voices on the other end. 

"Liam you're on speaker now" Louis stated, Liam chuckled.

"Hi Liam, Louis told me you wanted to share something?" Harry semi asked, Liam froze. 

"Louis what the heck??" he thought, knowing he wanted him to come out to Harry. Liam took in a breath,

"So...Haz" Liam started, Harry was quiet. 

"I uh....I'm gay....." Liam said slowly as Harry was still quiet, There was a brief pause. 

"Oh... _Ohhhh,_ yes Liam. I'm so happy you've come out to me, just now, at this time" Harry went on, Liam wondering why he phrased it like that. 

"Thank you?" he replied, not really feeling nervous anymore but confused. He heard them whispering loudly again. 

"Did you....already know?" Liam asked, 

"What?... _Pssh_...No way. I'm surprised is all and also really happy you've told me" Harry commented, 

Liam not buying this, well most of it. 

"I mean...I'm having  _trouble_ adjusting. The shock and awe from this is....overloading me. I'm  _speechless_ " Harry added dramatically.

"Did Louis tell you?" Liam asked, rather sternly as Harry let out a small sigh, Louis laughing in the background. 

"Liam, whether he did or didn't, it's not like I couldn't make up my own mind. Do you think all straight guys hold hands with their other guy friends at the mall? Or  _kiss_ in the photo booth?" Harry explained lightly, Liam let out a few laughs.

"Guess I wasn't very convincing" he admitted, feeling more embarrassed about  _that_ then the actual coming out. 

"Don't worry Liam, I  _really_ am happy you've told me though. Welcome to the team" Harry replied softly, Liam feeling a bit giddy. 

"Thanks Haz, any team perks?" Liam joked as Harry let out a laugh, 

"Oh, I can name off  _a few_ " he responded slyly, Liam's face warmed up, a loud sound startled him. 

"Okay...anyway. Good, good progress Liam" Louis commented, clearly off speaker phone. Liam smiled to himself, 

"Maybe this won't be so hard after all" he thought, even though Harry admitted he knew already. Liam wondering if others picked up on it too....others like Zayn?       

 

 

 

     

     Zayn saved his draft again, it was Tuesday and even though he started his paper early, he felt like he hadn't made any real progress. Probably because he spent the last few days being worried about Liam....and those guys. The first thing he noticed this morning was that Liam's wrist had a wrap around it. He hadn't brought it up yet, hoping Liam would just tell him but maybe he was blowing this out of proportion?

"Z you okay?" Liam whispered, leaning over to him, Zayn had to snap himself back from looking at Liam too long.

"Yeah...yeah, just working...I guess" Zayn replied as Liam smiled, 

"Maybe we'll need some private work time" he winked, 

"I could go for that" Zayn replied lightly. Liam let out a light laugh before going back to his own paper. Noticing that Keith was talking, or  _trying_ to talk, to Liam. Class ended soon after and Zayn found himself with Liam heading up to Critical Thinking. 

"Li....your wrist" Zayn started as Liam slumped over a bit. 

"Yeah...uh just punching my bag and hit it wrong. No big deal" he said plainly, Zayn glanced down again as Liam put it into his hoodie pocket. 

"Are you sure?" Zayn asked again, feeling something was a bit off. 

"Um, I'm working out with Jason today..so I won't be with you on break" Liam redirected as Zayn nodded, figuring anymore wrist questions were out.

 "Okay. Cassie said she wants help with that up coming dance or something, so I'll be busy too" Zayn commented, Liam nudging him a bit. 

"My, a man of  _many_ talents" Liam winked as Zayn nudged him back jokingly, 

"Aren't we the joker" he laughed back as they reached the second floor landing. 

"Thanks again for giving Jason a chance" Zayn stated as Liam only nodded, looking like he'd rather not talk about that too. 

"Please be careful with your hand though" Zayn added, rubbing Liam's arm, 

"I know, light weight and all that" he replied, smiling. Liam's hand made him think of his own, when he got  _so_ angry with Keith and punched that brick wall. Was this the same type of situation? Liam never acted out like that though. 

 "Oh Li" Zayn said softly, he was worried, like always. 

"I know babe. I'm okay though" Liam said back, Zayn's hand was holding Liam's arm now. Both just standing and gazing at each other. Despite being right in the middle of the second floor landing....with other students around.

"We...should go Z" Liam commented, although it didn't sound like he meant it. 

"I know" Zayn replied with a slight sigh as they walked up to class. Zayn figuring that was a perfect kiss moment. 

_"Who is he kissing, is it me"_   
_"Or is he in love with a fantasy"_   
_"Who is he kissing when he looks into my eyes"_   
_"Who"_   
_"Who is he kissing"_

A girl sang quietly to herself as she walked behind them both.

"I  _need_ to step up my game" Zayn thought, stealing glances at Liam as they walked.               

 

 

 

      "Okay so here are a few ideas we have for the design" Cassie stated as she handed Liam and Zayn a few papers. Zayn looked through his as Liam stopped, 

"Uh...Cassie. This is a drawing of two guys embracing and kissing" he pointed as Cassie let out a small laugh. 

 "That's...uh... _that's_ mine" Cassie remarked, taking the picture back, 

"Who is it of?" Zayn laughed, Cassie waving it it off. 

" _Not_ Mail and Nyaz....that's for sure" she replied, Liam looking totally unaffected. Zayn wondering if that meant something positive. 

"That was well drawn though" Liam added as she smiled to herself, giving Liam a different set of papers. 

"These are only concepts, so take it with a grain of salt" Cassie added, Zayn and Liam looking at the drawings and lists. 

"The theme is Glittering Gold right?" Zayn asked as Cassie nodded, 

"But this is how to set up the gym and all that. Keeping that theme in mind" she cleared up. Liam set two papers aside just as the door opened, Jason walking in, 

 "Sorry I'm late Liam" Jason stated, 

"It's all good" Liam replied plainly as he turned and handed Cassie her sheets back. 

"I like these two. I'll see you later Z" he said, 

"Yep, be careful" Zayn replied as Liam rubbed his shoulder before walking away. Jason looked a bit confused, 

"Wait, isn't Zayn coming  _too_?" He asked, Zayn shook his head. Working out with Liam  _was_ great but Zayn preferred it to be, just them when they did. 

"Nah, have fun though" Zayn answered as Jason made an "Oh" sound before he and Liam left. Zayn tapped his fingers on the table, 

"Jason is straight Zayn, don't worry" Cassie stated plainly, not even looking up from her papers. Zayn laughing a bit. 

"I know...I know. It's, Liam hurt his hand and I hope he doesn't over do it" he explained. 

"He doesn't seem to be the type to over do it when he's hurt" Cassie joked as Zayn agreed. Liam was always the sensible one. 

"Oh oh before I forget, I figured out all my classes for next semester" Cassie said, Zayn was taken back. It was only last week when they talked about it. 

"When did you find time?" Zayn asked, 

 "Well, I haven't gone down there yet but I have my times  _and_ classes picked" Cassie commented, pulling out a rather large looking book.

"Here, you and Liam can take it and look through for your stuff" she stated, handing it to Zayn. 

"Thanks Cassie. I'll get it back to you" Zayn replied, putting it in his bag, Cassie shaking her head. 

"No it's okay. I have another, just in case" she laughed. Zayn hoped they could look through it together....figure things out. 

"I need to run to the little girls room" Cassie remarked, grabbing her purse. 

"Don't do anything crazy" Zayn warned, not wanting her to get roped into another task force. Cassie laughed as the back door to the lounge opened. Zayn glancing up and frowning when he noticed it was Keith. 

"What's  _he_ doing here?" Zayn thought as he walked to the table, 

"Liam around?" he asked. 

"Nope" Zayn answered shortly as Keith let out a breath, 

"Care to share  _where_ he is?" Keith asked. It wasn't any of his business where Liam was and Zayn wasn't going to tell him, not with the way Liam had been ignoring him lately. Heck, he wouldn't tell him regardless. 

"Sorry, not sure" Zayn lied as Keith scoffed, 

"I'm sure you do, since you follow him around like a lost dog" Keith said rudely. 

"So do you  _always_ yell at people when they don't give you what you want? Or do you lack basic self control?" Zayn asked rudely, not wanting to deal with Keith and his insults. Keith let out a dry laugh, 

"I'd say you've grown a pair but the only pair you want are Liam's" Keith seethed as Zayn's eyes grew wide.....That did it,  _no one_  talks about Liam that way. He began to stand up slowly. He was tired of Keith just  _being_ and this was where he drew the line. 

"Sad, he doesn't trust you as much as  _me_ " Keith added, throwing Zayn off a bit. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, figuring Keith was still just trying to get in his head, Keith laughed again. 

"You could ask but....I'd doubt he'd tell you" he stated plainly before heading to the door, 

"Looks like I'll find him myself" Keith added before leaving. Zayn's hands were still clenched into fists. 

"I  _can't_ hit him. He's the type that would get me expelled" he told himself, he paced around the table to calm down. 

"What was all that about Liam not trusting me? Just another lie?" Zayn thought, knowing Keith wasn't the most reliable source of information. Zayn shook his head, it must be a lie...right? Then why did it make him so uneasy then?                

 

 

 

      Liam looked up at the wall clock,  _again_. It's not like Jason was slowing him down or anything but he was worried that Keith would show up out of no where and make things awkward. 

"You okay Liam?" Jason asked, regaining his breath. Liam snapped back to what he was doing. 

 "Yeah, yeah sorry, just checking the time" he replied, putting the hand weights down. Another pang of pain from his wrist, Liam winched a bit. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Jason asked, moving to see Liam's hand. 

"I uh, was hitting my punching bag and landed a hit wrong" Liam admitted lowly, 

 "Sorry to hear that" Jason said seriously, Liam only nodding in return. He was still mad at himself, Jason seemed like a a nice guy but he was always asking about Zayn and it made Liam.... _cautious_ to say the least. 

 "So, why didn't Zayn want to come?" Jason asked rather innocently. Still kinda proving Liam's point. 

"He's not big on working out a lot, which is fine. We do other things together" Liam answered, not being able to stop himself of thinking about those "other things", like reading comics together or cuddling or the tons of other things they do. 

 "He's important to you right?" Jason asked softly, Liam's stomach flipped, 

"Very much so" he replied, not having any idea why Jason was asking him this. 

"I can tell. He's the same way when he talks about you" he laughed, Liam stopping in his tracks.

 "He...he is?" he questioned, almost a little surprised. Jason walked to the free weight rack, grabbing the fifteen pound weights.

"Yeah. I mean he talks about you almost  _all_ the time. Not that it's a bad thing. Mostly funny things that you've done together or jokes, stuff like that" Jason explained, 

 "He also told me how you first met. Through other friends and how you've become so close since then" he added. Liam didn't know Zayn talked about him so often. Liam felt like he talked way  _too_ much about Zayn but it was mutual? 

 "I didn't know. I mean yeah to mention me but..." Liam trailed off, smiling to himself. it made him feel all giddy, a warm feeling he really, really liked. 

"It's about as clear as you can get" Jason chuckled as Liam rubbed his wrist again, 

"I mean, I haven't known him as long as you but he doesn't seem to be the type to talk about things he didn't like or care about" he went on, starting his reps. Liam couldn't help but laugh, 

"That's true" he said as Jason nodded, That's what made Liam feel guilty. That he had forced Zayn to put up with all this with Keith and  _now_ those guys. 

"How am I supposed to make it up to him?" Liam thought, wishing he could think of  _something_. Liam sighed, walking to the radio, 

"You mind some music?" he asked, Jason shaking his head. Liam turned the knob, a slow song started playing. 

 

_"It seems like everybody's got someone"_   
_"A hand to hold and a soul to touch"_   
_"I want it all so much"_   
_"I can't get you off my mind"_   
_"When I'm with you, I could love you till the end of time"_   
_"Cause with all this love around, I'm feeling singled out"  
_

 

Liam made a face, he hadn't heard B-Teens in a while...why now? Why  _this_ song? Jason seemed unfazed but why would he be? It made Liam think of Zayn, that's for sure. He walked to the treadmill, at least he'd be able to run without it messing up his wrist. Just as he started it up and got into a good pace, he noticed some movement at the door. It was Keith with a couple of guys. One of them laughed and Liam instantly knew who they were.

"It's  _those_ guys from the other day. The ones that harassed Zayn and me" Liam thought, his anger already semi bubbling in him. They were joking around with Keith, it made him grimace. 

"Figures they'd all be friends" Liam added. Now knowing why Keith made those comments about the team. 

"Yeah, I want  _no_ part of that" he mumbled under his breath, not with Keith  _or_ his nasty jerk wad friends either. And that was Liam putting it lightly, either way, no point in getting all worked up over it. Like Louis said, he didn't need to let them get to him and bring him down. He just hoped they weren't coming in or hanging around too long. Jason put his weights down and shook out his arms, walking over to Liam. 

"Should we start packing up?" he asked as Liam looked at the wall clock, 

"Ehh, yeah we better. Sorry" Liam replied. Shutting down the treadmill and turning off the radio, that Liam stopped listening to anyway. He noticed all the guys had left too...thankfully. 

"Liam thanks for working out with me today" Jason offered, almost shyly. Liam turned the corner, 

"No need to thank me. You free Thursday?" he asked as Jason's face lit up, Liam feeling worse on how he treated him. 

"Yeah, twice a week sounds great" Jason exclaimed happily, Liam letting out a chuckle. 

"Good, it's set then" he stated happily, really hoping this wasn't going to be a mistake later on, like with Keith. He shook his head, wanting to give Jason a fair shot. They entered the locker room, Liam immediately spotting Keith at his locker.

"Great" Liam thought lowly, walking to his own. 

"Oh Liam, I've been looking for you" Keith stated plainly, Liam hoping this was going to be fast.                     

 

 

 

     Zayn and Liam flipped through the schedule book. Zayn was glad they were doing this together, in hopes they might get at least one mutual class. Liam munched on a snack as they lounged on his couch. 

"Okay, so we need to build it around our majors first. Then fit in our extra credit courses" Liam stated as Zayn had a pencil and paper ready. 

"You can go first" he commented, for whatever reason feeling slightly nervous about the whole thing. Liam must have picked up on it because he rubbed the back of Zayn's head gently, his fingers moving through his hair. 

"Don't worry babe. We'll be fine" Liam smiled as Zayn couldn't help but smile back. 

"I know, sorry" he apologized, Liam let out a laugh.

"You don't need to be. I'm nervous too" he admitted, Zayn scooting closer to him, Liam leaning against him in return.

"Okay, knock yourself out" Zayn joked as Liam stopped, 

"Is that an option?" he asked seriously.

"You dork" Zayn commented, Liam winked at him before turning back to the book. He watched as Liam scanned the few pages belonging to business classes. He wrote down a few, along with the times and days. 

 "Do you mind your eight o' clock class?" Liam asked as Zayn shrugged, 

"Eh, it's not too bad. If we have to have them, then fine" he replied honestly, Liam nodding. Zayn really did hope they had  _something_ together. Granted in high school they only had English, lunch and in senior year they had Gym together but they still hung out almost every chance they got. So it's not like losing contact would happen....right? Zayn bit is lip, he'd lie if he said he wasn't worried. He wasn't sure  _why_ but this feeling was hanging over him and he really just wanted it gone. 

"I'm concerned over nothing" Zayn told himself, looking at Liam who was so caught up in what he was doing. Liam had his thinking face on, it made Zayn smile. What didn't Liam do that made him smile? 

"Okay so this is what I'm supposed to take for the upcoming semester to stay on track" he added, Zayn nodding. 

 "Okay I'll do my main ones and we can figure out the filler stuff together" Zayn stated, Liam handing him the book. Zayn looked at all the English courses. They had really interesting things, Short Story Classes, Foreign Myths, English History. Most of it was for later semesters but it seemed interesting regardless. Liam gasped lowly, 

"Why do you only have  _three_ major courses?" he asked, Zayn chuckled. 

"Don't know but didn't you say they lay it on heavy for business?" he asked as Liam sighed and nodded, Zayn knowing he wasn't really  _that_ upset. 

"I forgot we still have our English and Critical Thinking 2" Zayn spoke. 

"Oh you're right. Neither of us will have room for any filler courses this time around" Liam laughed. Zayn actually glad they didn't have to take anything else. His schedule seemed full enough as it was. He leaned over more, comparing times and days with Liam. 

"We should be able to see each other, if all goes well. We could eat together on Monday, Wednesday and Friday" Zayn pointed out happily. 

"We can hopefully have English and Critical Thinking 2 together on Tuesdays and Thursdays" Liam added. Zayn let out a small breath. Maybe this means things  _would_ be okay and his worrying was really for nothing. 

"See babe. It'll be fine" Liam smiled, Zayn giving a smile of relief. Liam pulled Zayn closer to him, his arm around his shoulders. He felt a soft peck on the side of his head, 

"Did he just kiss me?" Zayn thought, turning to see a very red faced Liam. 

"I...Uh...I mean...um" Liam mumbled. This was Zayn's chance to do something back! Liam was looking at his lap now. Zayn leaned in a pecked his cheek, it was soft but there was no way to misinterpret this. Liam quickly looked up, a grin on his face, his blush mostly gone. Zayn giggled to himself, 

"So...anyway how was working out yesterday. You never told me" he asked. 

"Godd. Jason's a pretty nice guy" Liam said plainly. 

"Li...do you not like him?" Zayn questioned, figuring it wasn't a big deal to just ask, well now anyway.

"I said he was nice, don't really know him otherwise. Why?" Liam replied. 

"He told me he has trouble making friends due to his shyness" Zayn admitted as Liam's expression changed.

 "Oh....I see. Well, we've made plans for Thursday so it may be a weekly thing" he said, Zayn nodding. 

"For being shy he's really warmed up to you" Liam added lowly, 

"I guess? But he likes you too" Zayn commented, what was up with Liam and Jason? Could it really be jealously like he thought? 

"You have  _nothing_ to worry about Li" Zayn stated, figuring that was the best way to put it....for now. Liam looked at him, almost relieved. 

"Th....thanks Z" Liam smiled as Zayn patted Liam's leg. He wanted to tell him but.....now didn't seem like the best time. He  _did_ have to plan this, mostly. Liam took Zayn's hand without saying a word. 

"Wanna watch something for a bit?" Liam asked, turning on the T.V. 

"How can I say no?" Zayn laughed as he settled into the couch and Liam. Their hands still clasped together, Zayn not wanting to let go anytime soon.                        

 

 

 

     Liam sat in his usual place at the lounge where he waited for Zayn during his Math class. Despite listening o his music, thoughts of his talk with Keith kept making there way back into his mind. 

 

_"Liam, I've been looking for you" Keith said as Liam opened his locker,_

_"Here I am" He replied plainly, not really wanting to stay and chat._

_"I ran into Zayn to find out where you were. Nasty attitude..." Keith started as Liam turned to him,_

_"He's only rude to you because you're nasty to him. He isn't the type to be rude for no reason" Liam interjected sternly, Keith looking taken back._

_"Geez Liam. I'm just saying" he said, putting his hands up, Liam going back to what he was doing. Keith sat down on the long bench that ran the length of the lockers._

_"So you going with you dad then?" he asked, Liam surprised and concerned that he even remembered it to begin with._

_"I've decided against it" Liam said truthfully. Even if he missed his dad like crazy, he couldn't just uproot his life here._

_"That's too bad. I hope it's for a legit reason and not because you'd miss Zayn or something" Keith commented, Liam gripping his locker door._

_"I mean let's be serious, he'd get over it. He doesn't seem to be the type to brood over something like that" Keith laughed, Liam getting more upset as this went on._

_"He doesn't know Zayn at all" Liam thought, knowing his observations weren't worth much,_

_"Not trying to make you feel bad but you can't throw your life away for someone like that" Keith added._

_"I'm not, this was my choice" Liam stated clearly,_

_"I also really don't like you talking about Zayn that way" he added lowly. His look must have said it all because Keith stood up._

_"Think it over Liam. Make sure you're really making the right choice" Keith spat before leaving. Liam wondering what the point of all this was._

 

 Liam's stomach was unsettled. All this stress was messing with him and Keith's recent conversation  _really_ bothered him too. Although, he could put all this to rest alter when he talked to his dad later, 

"He'll understand" Liam told himself. A person approached Liam's spot. 

"Hey Liam?" Jason asked quietly, 

"Oh Jason hey, is something wrong?" Liam asked, motioning for him to sit. 

"Was everything okay on Tuesday?" Jason questioned, sitting down. Liam let out a breath, 

"Yeah everything is fine. No need to worry but thanks" he replied, Jason still looking a bit off. Liam hadn't even thought that Jason or  _anyone_ else in the locker room would have overheard that. Keith wasn't being quiet that's for sure. 

"Really Jason, don't worry. It's nothing to get caught up in" Liam said again. 

"That guy is a jerk by the way" Jason remarked suddenly, Liam's eyes growing wide at his blunt comment.

"You....aren't wrong there" he sighed, if this was a few months ago he'd try to defend Keith, say he  _was_ a good guy on the inside but not anymore. 

"I went to high school with him actually" Jason commented, Liam leaning forward a bit, 

"You did?" he asked, Jason nodded.

"I never knew him personally and I  _doubt_ he remembers me but he's always been like that. From what I've seen" Jason explained. 

"I mean he was great with his friends but he had a nasty streak too. He always seemed kinda..." Jason trailed off, 

"Kinda what?" Liam questioned.

"I don't know, kinda lonely? Like even though he had all these friends he seemed out of place" Jason shrugged. Liam thinking back to Keith and his adamant I'm not gay comment.

"Oh well, Not to be rude but with his attitude I find it hard to be sympathetic" Jason admitted, Liam couldn't help but nod in agreement. 

"Yeah agree with you again" he said, not wanting to get sucked back into that upsetting mess again. 

"Oops, better be going, are we still on for later?" Jason asked happily, 

"You bet" Liam replied, Jason smiled before leaving. Liam feeling like he was warming up to him. Though he still wondered if he was friendly with Zayn or  _"friendly"_  with Zayn. Liam also wondering, was Jason the type of guy Zayn would go for? If he liked guys that is. Liam let out a low sigh, 

"I  _need_ to get moving on all this" he told himself, something he told himself almost everyday now and yet here he was, doing nothing. 

"We did...kinda kiss yesterday" Liam recalled, that was worth something right? 

"Maybe I can get some ideas from Harry or Louis about how to do all this" Liam added, mentally slapping himself for not asking them before. 

"Golly Gee you're missing the forest for the trees Linda" 

"I know Mary it was all right there too" two students spoke as Liam put a note in his phone to call him after he talked with his dad after he got home. He did have more on his "Zayn Plans" at home. Since he came out to Harry the other day, he's been a bit more positive about it. 

"Even though he  _already_ knew" Liam chuckled, wondering why he thought he could ever fool Harry or Louis for that matter. With that being said, do his parents know? 

"Have I only been fooling myself? Liam asked seriously. No....Keith  _was_ surprised by it but he didn't know Liam that long so... 

"Where does Zayn stand then? Has he figured this out too?" he questioned, hoping this wasn't going to cause him to be paranoid about things now. 

"Maybe that makes it easier" he added with a sigh, with a slight chance of him knowing maybe it would lessen the blow? Liam rubbed his forehead, figuring the early morning wasn't the best time to think this through. 

"I still have a whole day to get through" he sighed, checking the time, Zayn getting ready to show up, or at least Liam hoped.           

 

 

 

      "We looked it over and figured things out yesterday" Zayn stated, handing the book back to Cassie. 

 "Wow, you two don't waste any time" she remarked, taking the book back. Clearly surprised by how fast they figured out their schedules. 

"Liam and I....should see each other" Zayn commented lightly as Cassie raised an eyebrow slyly. 

 " _Often_ " he finished as she nodded, satisfied with his answer, or at least seemed to be. Zayn got quiet, looking around the lounge. He leaned over the table a bit, 

"I think Liam is  _jealous_ of Jason" Zayn whispered, not sure why this was a big deal but he didn't want to blurt it out. Cassie's eyes grew wide. 

"What makes you say that?" she questioned, putting her pencil down, 

"When I bring him up he gets kinda standoffish" Zayn said, not sure if that's the best way to put it. 

"Okay not like that. Hmm.." he stopped, Cassie gasping a bit, 

"More like tense and short? He changes the subject quickly?" she suggested, Zayn nodding. 

"Yeah  _just_ like that. How did you know?" he wondered, 

"That's the way  _you_ were with Keith" Cassie commented flatly, Zayn made a face. 

" _What_ about Jason though? I mean he's a great guy and all but he  _doesn't_ flirt with you. He's straight" Cassie replied, Zayn shrugged. 

"I told him he has nothing to worry about but I'm pretty sure he still does" he said,

"Oh jealously-" Cassie started,  
_  
"Every place you go, everywhere you turn"_  
 _"Someone else is moving in and making time"_  
 _"It's getting underneath your skin"_  
 _"Doesn't it hurt, jealously baby"_  
 _"Doesn't it burn, jealously"_  
 _"Nothing to be said, nothing to be done"_

 

"Oops sorry. Phone again" she laughed, putting it on vibrate. Zayn wondering if that ever happens in class. 

 "What I was going to say was, this kinda proves he likes you" Cassie sighed. His face warming up at the mere mention of Liam returning his feelings. 

"Yeah but..." he trailed off, not even sure what to say himself. 

"But nothing. If you two were anymore obvious.....well, I don't even know what to say. You two  _cant_ ' be anymore obvious without flat out telling each other" Cassie laughed, Zayn running a hand through his hair. 

"I'm.....planning on making a dinner and stuff. All his favorites, then....tell him" Zayn said shyly,

"Omg Zayn....that's  _so_ sweet" She replied. he went to continue but was cut off by someone else speaking up. 

"Liam gone again? That's just my luck" Keith laughed, striding into the lounge. Zayn rolled his eyes, wishing he'd just keep walking. Keith moved to the table, 

"Oh a  _schedule_ book?" he pointed out.

"Yeah for classes" Cassie replied shortly, clearly not happy to see him either. 

"It's just....I doubt Liam has  _any_ use for that" Keith stated, like he was trying to hold something back but at the same time, wanted to share. All in his usual rude tone. Zayn glared at him, he was  _always_ acting like he had something to hold over him. Most, if not all, of the time, it had to do with Liam. 

"And why is that" Zayn asked, trying to keep his composure. Kieth let out a dry laugh, 

"Still haven't asked him? Guess he  _does_ trust me more than you. I mean he told me way back on winter break and you still don't know" Keith went on, Zayn's stomach falling a bit. Cassie threw a glance at him as if to tell him not to listen. 

"Why are you even here?" Zayn asked rudely, not wanting to hear anymore. 

"Hey, hey, it's not my fault he's keeping things from you" Keith commented, putting his hands up. Zayn clenched his fist, 

"He's lying" he told himself. Kieth took a few steps back toward the door, 

"Maybe he just likes  _me_ better then. Regardless, you better ask him before it's too late" Kieth stated as if it was the easiest thing to see. He burst out into a laugh before leaving the lounge. Cassie was quiet for a minute, 

"As if....what a jerk" she said. Zayn quiet too. 

"This is the second time he told me this. What....what if it's true?" he asked, confused and upset now. No doubt what Keith wanted in the first place. 

"When was the first?" Cassie asked? 

"Tuesday, you were in the bathroom" Zayn replied,

"What's his game?" he asked, Cassie shrugging, 

"No idea and why so often? He knows Liam isn't here during this time, why come at all?" she brought up, a good point too. Zayn let out a breath, even with Keith away from Liam, he was still a thorn in both their sides. 

 "On winter break...."Zayn mumbled, 

"Just forget him Zayn. No reason to get caught up in a lie and mess things up. Instead, how about you help me plan for the dance?" Cassie chirped, Zayn nodding but still wondering what Keith had to gain from lying like this. Should he ask Liam? Or would that only cause more problems? Zayn wasn't sure but he knew letting Kieth get to him was a big negative.                 

 

 

 

     Liam waited by his phone, his dad would be calling soon and he had made up his mind to tell him he  _wasn't_ going to study abroad. 

"He'll....he'll get it" Liam told himself, again. He wanted to tell Zayn about it and he will, but he didn't want to rock the boat by having Zayn think he considered going. 

"I don't want him to worry" Liam sighed, hoping that by him not saying anything beforehand wasn't going to bite him in the butt later. On top of that they pretty much had their schedules set. He was glad that Zayn asked to plan it with him. He didn't want to lose contact either, heck he didn't want to lose Zayn at all. Another plus was that Keith didn't show up today, Liam glad for that. His phone ringing broke his thoughts as he answered, on the second ring this time. 

"Oh, second ring I see" Mr Payne laughed, Liam laughing along with him. 

"Didn't want to scare you" he joked back before clearing his throat, 

"Dad....before we start, I need to talk to you" Liam stated seriously. Mr Payne was quiet. 

"Liam I  _already_ know and I want you to know that I love you and  _always_ will love you" Mr Payne spoke, Liam surprised he was already aware of his choice.

"How did you know?" he asked, not even sharing this with his mom. Mr Payne laughed, 

"A lot of  _little_ things Liam, but they all added up. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean I don't know. I'm happy you've finally embraced it" he commented happily, 

"Wait what?" Liam replied,  _now_ he was confused. 

"I'm talking about not wanting to study abroad" Liam stated, the other end quiet. 

"Dad....are you there?" he asked, Mr Payne starting to laugh, a bit awkwardly. 

"Of course!...Of course Liam. That is also what I have been talking about this whole time as well...also...yes" Mr Payne went on, Liam raising his eyebrows. 

"So you aren't mad then? I mean....I can't just uproot and leave all in a flash" Liam admitted, 

"No Liam it's all right, I completely understand. I had a feeling you'd want to stay and trust me. I  _understand_ how you feel" Mr Payne explained, Liam letting out a sigh of relief. 

 "I was worried you'd be mad" Liam confessed, always concerned about hurting people's feelings. Especially those close to him. 

"No Liam of course not. I had a feeling it'd be a bit much but I wanted you to have the option" Mr Payne responded. Liam really glad he understood. 

"So how are things otherwise?" Mr Payne began, Liam looking at his still wrapped wrist. Turns out it was a sprain after all. 

"Uh, fine. Zayn and I made our new schedules. So that's good, we may have a couple classes together if it all works out" Liam explained. Still wondering what his dad was referring to before. 

"Dad...what were you talking about before?" Liam quickly asked, beginning to wonder if it was about what he thought it was. Mr Payne cleared his throat a few times, 

"What...we were talking about of course. About you studying abroad" he said plainly. Liam actually a little disappointed, 

"But even though I'm not going....you still love me right? And though it may be different and all that, it's okay?" Liam questioned softly.

"Yes Liam, even though you aren't going I still love you and no matter how you may be or what you choose, I'll  _always_ love you. So please don't worry" Mr Payne replied in his usual caring tone. 

"But not a gang life....or drugs. Don't cheat on people either" he added quickly, Liam couldn't help but laugh. 

"Thanks dad I'll keep all that in mind" he commented lightly. He wanted to tell his parents about being gay but how? Does he just flat out say it like he did with Harry? Based on what his dad just told him, he most likely knows. If Liam was reading the situation right. 

"Though I haven't been the best at  _that_ lately" Liam inwardly sighed, 

"Anyway, how is Zayn doing?" Mr Payne asked, Liam snapping back to their conversation. 

"Good. Though he has commented about wanting another snow day" he laughed, 

"Sounds like Zayn, give him my best and also a hug from me" Mr Payne replied happily, Liam blushing a bit. 

"Oops sorry Liam. I have to go if I'm going to have time to chat with your mother. I love you and I'm glad you've started to figure things out.....with the abroad thing" Mr Payne stated, 

"I love you too dad and yeah....I'm getting there. With the abroad thing I mean" Liam replied. Knowing that they  _weren't_ talking about the abroad trip anymore. Liam smiled a bit, looking over a this Zayn Plan. 

"Maybe I  _can_ do this" Liam thought. Though he wanted to run things by Louis and Harry first.           

 

 

 

     

     "Friday again" Zayn thought, thinking of all the work he had to do over the weekend. English and his Math homework plus studying for an upcoming quiz that will lead to a test. No Critical Thinking or Psych, so that was a plus. 

"Here we are. Student Services" Liam smiled. Liam figured the sooner they handed in their schedules the better it would be for them to get the classes they wanted. Made sense to Zayn, he didn't want to mess anything up either. Entering the room, they signed in and waited to be called on. 

"I didn't know it was like this" Zayn admitted, sitting in a small chair in an even  _smaller_ waiting room, crammed behind the door. The rest of the room was a desk for the secretary. Cabinets and drawers for papers, a copy machine. Basic office things. Three other doors branched off the main room. Leading  into the offices of the college advisers. 

"Well, it's not like we have any classes to worry about" Liam offered, Zayn shrugging. The woman at the desk peeked into their advisers office. 

"Liam, you can go first" she said before turning back to her computer. 

"Thank you" Liam replied. Entering the room. Zayn sat awkwardly in the chair, well tried too. It was far too firm and rounded, making it nearly impossible to get comfortable in. 

"Who made these?" Zayn thought, figuring it was a better option to stand. Minutes passed before Liam came back out, holding a different piece of paper. 

"Take Haman and Foster again" Liam whispered, Zayn chuckling a bit, 

"Okay?" he replied jokingly. 

"Alright Zayn you can head in now" the woman smiled, Liam offering him a smile of his own, Zayn walked across the carpeted floor to the room Liam just left. 

"Hello Zayn" Mr Miguel, his and Liam's adviser, said happily, Zayn sitting in a  _far_ more comfortable chair now.

 "Hello, I'm here to turn in my schedule" he remarked, not sure what else to say. 

"Good, good. It's better to get it in early before classes start filling up" Mr Miguel stated. Zayn couldn't help but chuckle, 

"Yeah that's what my friend told me" he commented, Liam sneezing in the waiting room. He handed Mr Miguel the paper, 

"English Major, alright" he read, typing something into his computer. Glancing up and down at Zayn's schedule, he was hoping their wasn't a problem. 

"I see you have Haman and Foster now. They have the option for English and Critical Thinking 2, would you like to have them again?" Mr Miguel asked, Zayn now getting what Liam meant. 

"Yes I would, thank you" he replied. More typing and checking, 

 "Okay you're all set. Do you have any questions?" he asked, Zayn shaking his head. 

"Let me print a copy of your schedule for you" Mr Miguel offered happily, Zayn surprised things were so easy. 

"That was so  _simple_ " he commented, Mr Miguel chuckled, waiting for the printer to finish. 

 "It's a pretty straightforward process. Unless we run into a filled class or time conflicts. That and if you have any questions of course, but otherwise it's usually pretty fast" Mr Miguel explained. Zayn nodding. Mr Miguel handed him his schedule. 

 "If you have any further questions or concerns please don't hesitate to stop in and ask" Mr Miguel offered, 

 "Thank you, I will" Zayn replied, taking the paper and heading back to Liam. 

 "All set?" He asked, standing by the chairs, Zayn not blaming him for wanting to avoid them. 

"Yep, let's go" He smiled as they left the office. Heading down the hall toward the library, Zayn spotted a brightly done up poster. 

"Hey look, it's that dance Cassie is helping with" he commented, stopping. 

"Enjoy a night of dancing, fun  _and_ friends at the Glittering Gold Charity Dance. Half of each ticket sale will be donated to 1 of 3 charities.  _You choose_!" Liam read in his dramatic announcer voice, Zayn laughing at his antics. It actually sounded kinda fun, he hadn't been to a dance since senior prom. 

 "Wanna go?" Zayn asked quietly, Liam turned to face him. 

"Like....like  _together_?" he mumbled back, looking nervous all of a sudden. 

"Yeah...like uh...like a date" Zayn went on, his voice slightly cracking at the last part. He shifted his weight between his feet, looking down. Feeling stupid that he had such trouble asking this to begin with. 

"Ye....yes, I'd love that!...Like...I'd like that" Liam replied loudly but also nervously? Zayn looking up quickly. 

"Great....great!" he chirped. Liam smiling widely too, 

"We may need to go shopping. It says formal and all that" Liam pointed out.

"We could go  _together_ " he added, Zayn nodding, forgetting to use his words. 

"Yeah...yes. That would be doable" he answered, Liam smiling, still. Not that Zayn had stopped either,

"We should buy our tickets next week then" he suggested, both heading to the parking lot, 

"Sounds good to me babe" Liam replied. Zayn wondering if Liam felt as amazingly giddy as he did right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh SNAP, things are really moving ahead now huh?  
> But what about Keith? He's still up to something but what?  
> Not to mention those guys  
> Seems we still have a ways to go  
> Guess we'll have to find out next time!


	29. Nerves With A Side Of Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on deck  
> With that development last chapter let hope things go smoothly  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> (own nothing all mistakes are mine)

 

 Harry leaned in slowly, Louis watching him. 

  "The first cut determines the  _entire_ dish" Harry spoke carefully, his knife hovering over the piece of chicken. Louis nodded, trying to stifle a laugh. Harry could be so particular about some things, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Harry lowered his knife, ever so slowly. Just as he was about to make the cut Louis' phone went off loudly, scaring them both. 

 "AHH!" Harry yelped, his knife cutting jagged streaks into the chicken, Louis held his phone close to his chest.

 "Haz....I'm so sorry" he whispered. Harry hanging his head, only to let out a laugh. 

 "It's whatever cutie, just chicken" he winked, kissing the top of Louis head. Louis chuckled, his phone going off again. 

 "Oh, it's Liam" Louis stated, answering it. He was surprised when Liam began talking right away, a string of words with little to no pauses. 

  "Woah, woah Liam slow down. Are you okay?" Louis asked, worried Liam was in trouble or something. 

 "Zayn asked me on a  _date_!!" Liam said loudly, clearly ecstatic. Louis was speechless, a date? 

 "Liam, that's great!" Louis chirped back, hitting Harry's arm a few times in excitement. 

 "Where are you going? How did it happen? Tell me  _everything_ " Louis listed off, not before noticing  Harry's phone going off too. Only to have him mouth "Zayn" before turning to head into the bedroom. 

 "We were making our schedules and we saw this poster for a dance that our school is having and he asked if I wanted to go with him and I said "like a date?" And he said yes!" Liam explained. 

 "Way to go Zayn" Louis thought, glad  _one_ of them took that step before they reached 80. 

 "Liam I'm so happy for you. See? If he didn't have feelings for you, he'd never ask you out" Louis smiled, 

  "I'm  _so_ nervous...we're even going shopping together for clothes" Liam added, Louis laughing a bit. 

 "Wow, you're going to have your hands full aren't you?" he commented, poking fun at him, Liam chuckling.   

 "Louis, I'm at a loss. What if I make a  _total_ fool of myself?" he asked, sounding more worried now. 

 "What? Liam come on. He asked you  _for_ you" Louis stated, knowing Liam is suffering from "First Date Jitters", 

 "When is the dance?" Louis questioned, 

 "Next Saturday night at school" Liam replied plainly. That's not too bad, well if Liam didn't spend the week overthinking things. 

 "Liam please  _don't_ overthink this. It's a fun night out okay? Treat it like the mall trip" Louis suggested, hoping to ease Liam's worries. 

 "Yeah...yeah that's true. Do....you think he'll want to slow dance with me?" Liam asked quietly. 

 "Aw Liam....I didn't know you liked stuff like that" Louis admitted, 

 "Kinda...yeah" Liam replied, Louis feeling like a proud mom or something. 

 "Well, here's hoping" he commented, 

 "I don't want to mess this up Lou" Liam confessed,

 "Why would....Ohhh like with those guys" Louis stated, putting two and two together. 

 "Don't  _even_ think about that. If he wants to slow dance with you or hold your hand. Go with for it, like I said, you can't let them win and ruin things for you" Louis explained. 

 "That's true, I'll just...flow with it" Liam replied, Louis making a slight face, 

 "Er...well yeah. That's  _one_ way to put it" he laughed. 

 "I actually have to go Lou, homework and all. I couldn't wait to share though" Liam admitted. 

 "Anytime Liam. Let me know how your shopping date goes" Louis said slyly, 

 "I will, thanks Lou" Liam laughed, 

 "Anytime Payno" he replied. Putting his phone back in his pocket. Louis wondered if  _he_ should start making dinner now. 

 "Just chicken right?" he chuckled, picking up where Harry left off.                     

 

 

 

 

     

     "I mean prom was  _totally_ different" Zayn stated, 

  "No, you and Liam practically went  _together_. I took Lou and you took Liam" Harry replied plainly, Zayn sighed. Not that it was a bad thing but in order to keep his hopes at a reasonable level, he never thought of that as a date. Despite it being very date like.

  "I...really want this to turn out okay" Zayn commented. He wasn't regretting anything at all but he was  _so_ nervous about the whole thing, and he only just asked Liam. 

 "Zayn stop. It's going to be a fun night. The  _poster_ said so" Harry joked, Zayn smiling a bit. 

 "If Liam didn't want to go he wouldn't have said yes in the first place. And you even  _stated_ it was a date and he was fine with it" Harry went on. Zayn knowing he was making good points. 

 "That's true" he mumbled, 

 "I hope we can dance together at least" Zayn added, Harry laughing on the other end. 

 "It is a dance so I assume dancing will take place" he said, Zayn jokingly rolling his eyes. 

 "Did I mention that we're going shopping too?" he remarked, Harry gasped dramatically, 

 "Shopping you say? Two dates, aren't we moving fast" he remarked. 

 "It's only shopping" Zayn corrected as Harry made an "uh uh uh" sound. 

 "No...shopping for your date, in turn  _that_ becomes a date" Harry stated, Zayn wondering how he comes up with this stuff. 

 "If you say so" He sighed, still wanting the night to go okay, despite it being over a week away. 

 "Really though Zayn. Don't worry so much okay? No need for stress, it's supposed to be a fun time" Harry said softly. 

 "The first time I went on a date with Louis. Like a  _real_ date, I was shaking nervous" Harry began, Zayn surprised at this. 

 "Really?" he asked, 

 "Yeah. I mean....I don't know, we had been together for so long but I felt like this was the turning point. If I messed it up, Louis would leave" Harry went on, 

 "How is this supposed to make me feel better?" Zayn asked bluntly, feeling  _more_ concerned now. Harry chuckled, 

 "Wait let me finish. So it turns out Louis was  _just_ as nervous, after a few funny mishaps, we cleared the air....along with the restaurant. Though, that's beside the point." He went on, Zayn wondering what the point  _was_ and what ended up happening to said restaurant. 

 "Anyway. Being nervous is normal but putting all that unneeded stress on yourself doesn't do anyone any favors. So just relax, I mean the hard part is over and that's asking. Now you have fun" Harry finished, Zayn kinda grasping what Harry was trying to say. 

 "Okay....so. Being nervous is normal but obsessing over it and blowing things out of proportion are bad? If I'm reading you right" Zayn asked, 

 "Yes exactly. Don't feel like the entire world is riding on this. Have fun, Liam is going with you  _for_ you. I  _highly_ doubt you'll have any issues" Harry stated happily. He was right....again. Liam said yes to him, no need to overthink things. 

 "Send me and Lou some fancy fashion pics too okay?" Harry suggested, Zayn chuckling. 

 "Will do Haz and thanks for helping me...settle down" he admitted, 

 "No problem. Look I have to go help Lou with dinner. Talk to you soon?" Harry asked, 

 "Of course" Zayn replied before hanging up. He flopped back onto his bed, his radio playing in the background. It was almost hard for him to believe, that he and Liam were going on a real date...together. 

 "It's like a  _dream_ " Zayn sighed happily, 

 

_"Like a dream, I'll appear to you"_

_"Like a dream, that is coming true"_

_"Like a dream, where you're far from care"_

_"Like a dream, music everywhere"_

_"Follow the sound of my voice"_

_"Life will be like a dream"_

 

  Zayn made a face. Leave it to Five Directions to show up and explain how feels with a song. He sat back up, the song ending. 

 "I still have homework to do" Zayn mumbled, glancing over at Liam's book. He'd much rather spend time reading that. 

 "Maybe later" he thought, heading back downstairs. A mix of giddiness and nerves.                     

 

 

 

 

    Liam looked around the lounge. It was Monday and Zayn was in Psych class. Though he got a text from Cassie saying the they needed to talk about something. 

 "I hope nothing's wrong" Liam thought, seeing her come down the main stairs. 

 "Sorry I'm late Liam" Cassie spoke, Liam waving it off, 

 "Let's go somewhere else" she said, pointing to the basement stairs, thoughts of Keith coming back to him. After heading down and finding a bench Cassie let out a sigh and turned to Liam. 

 "This has to do with Keith but you  _can't_ tell Zayn I told you okay?" Cassie started, Liam letting out a breath, 

 "Great. What did he do now?" he asked flatly, tired of him showing up all the time. Despite everything that happened and acting like he hated Liam only to change his tune and act like nothing happened in the first place and act all weird. Cassie went on to explain that Keith kept showing up and telling Zayn how Liam didn't trust him and how he was hiding something big. Liam's stomach dropped, 

 "No way. Was this about the abroad thing? Or the gay thing?" Liam thought, feeling sick about either one. 

 "He's  _really_ rubbing it in Zayn's face and I kinda doubt he's told you" Cassie added, Liam shaking his head. 

 "No he hasn't" he replied, not sure what to do about this. It was quiet for a bit. Liam dwelling on the worst case scenarios while Cassie looked like she had more to say. 

 "Liam look.....I don't want to pry and I'm not forcing you to tell me but....is it really  _that_ bad?" She asked softly, Liam knowing she was only worried. He let out a long sigh, 

 "I....don't know. Maybe?" he replied, confusion lacing his tone. Cassie slightly nodding, 

 "What does Keith have to gain by.....blackmailing me?" Liam thought, what did he ever do to him?  

 "I'm sorry. I thought you should know. Zayn isn't believing anything he's saying, but still" Cassie commented. 

 "That's a plus at least" Liam mumbled, great his guilt was bubbling up again. Guilt that he hadn't told Zayn about his dad's offer sooner or that he came out to Keith first instead of telling Zayn. Liam was  _very_ aware of the mistakes he had made and he didn't need anyone else reminding him or those close to him. Liam was in the habit of reminding himself almost everyday now....trying to figure a way to make them up to Zayn. 

 "He's such a jerk. You've been nothing but nice to him and  _this_ is how he treats you?" Cassie fumed, shaking her head. 

 "Yeah well. No need to get up in arms about it" Liam replied, part of him wanted to tell her but that's even worse. Like he's telling everyone  _but_ Zayn. Louis and Harry are different, he's known them for years. 

 "Thanks for telling me Cassie. Not sure what to do about it, but knowing helps" Liam smiled, though he was starting to feel worn out again. Things were just starting to look up too, 

 "No problem Liam. I hope you can figure all this out. More for  _you_ than him" Cassie grinned, Liam wondering if she somehow figured it out too. Liam only nodded, get rid of one thing and another instantly takes it's place. 

 "That's enough doom and gloom for today" she laughed, Liam chuckling at her sudden mood change.

 "Don't dwell on it okay?" Cassie added softly. Liam nodding again. Cassie grabbed her bag, 

 "Sorry, I hate to chat and run but my next class starts in a few minutes" she said. 

 "Sure, thanks again Cassie. I mean it" Liam stated, Cassie smiling before heading off down the hall. Liam let out a long sigh, rubbing his forehead. 

 "What am I even supposed to do? I  _can't_ say anything, if I make Keith mad enough he'll just tell Zayn" he thought. Though it's not like he could sit around and wait for Keith to just tell Zayn everything either. Both options were bad. Though, a third choice was floating around Liam's head too. 

 "I tell Zayn..... _everything_ " Liam exhaled. The option Louis felt was the only  _real_ option. Liam knew it was too....but still. Standing up, Liam headed back upstairs to wait for Zayn.

 "Maybe our date will speed things up" he thought, feeling giddy at the mere thought of it.                                                                               

 

 

 

 

      "What charity are you going to donate to?" Zayn asked, walking with Liam to buy their dance tickets.  Liam tapped his chin, 

  "I don't know yet. Mostly because I don't know what ones are listed" he laughed. Zayn slightly shook his head, 

 "That poster seemed to be lacking important information" he commented, Liam gasped a little. 

 "Zayn....it had glitter  _and_ gold. What else do you really need?" he joked, Zayn laughing. 

 "Like I said, important information" he repeated, 

 "As an artist I thought you'd enjoy it more. Maybe the artistic muse was lost to you" Liam shrugged. Both crossing the bridge to the Cafeteria Building. 

 "I hope not. Then my paper I just turned into English about art will be a dud" Zayn smiled, knowing Liam's sarcastic voice when he heard it. 

 "Aren't we the joker today" he added lightly, nudging Liam's side, only to have Liam let out a giggle. 

 "Is Cassie joining us for lunch?" Liam asked as they pushed open the doors to enter the building, Zayn noticing he was looking around nervously. 

 "She said she was busy with something but didn't say what" Zayn replied, looking for the dance table. Zayn spotted it on the first floor, by the front door. 

 "Should we get them now?" he asked,

 "Don't want them to sell out" Liam suggested. The two of them weaved in and out of students as they walked down the stairs and approached the table. 

 "Not much of a line" Liam pointed out lowly, Zayn couldn't help but to agree. Few people seemed interested at all, walking by or glancing and leaving. 

 "Oh hey guys!" Cassie waved, Zayn  _now_ knowing what Cassie was doing during lunch, 

 "Hey Cassie, got any left?" Zayn joked, a large grin spread on her face. 

 "Are....you two going.. _together_?" she asked, 

 "You bet we are" Liam interjected, surprising Zayn a bit, Cassie looking equally taken back. 

 "That's great! You two can  _finally_ meet my boyfriend" she commented, Zayn only really wanting to know his name. Zayn paid first handing over his cash, Cassie pulled out a clipboard. 

 "So here are the charities. Just check what one you want" she explained, Liam leaning over Zayn's shoulder. They had eight listed, from the food bank to an inner city community center. 

 "I'll do the...." Zayn paused, reading it over again.

 "Books for families" he smiled, Cassie nodding. Zayn took the ticket and stepped aside for Liam. Following the same order Zayn looked to see what Liam had chosen. 

 "Animal shelter for me" he grinned happily, Zayn should have guessed, Liam did love dogs. Not that he didn't.

 "Alright, we're all set" Cassie sighed, 

 "Many sales?" Liam questioned as she shrugged. 

 "Not bad but not  _amazing_. I hope it'll pick up" Cassie admitted, 

 "See you later?" Zayn asked, wanting to tell her about asking Liam out. 

 "Oh you bet" She nodded as Liam and Zayn headed back upstairs to eat their lunch. 

 "So...what day do you want to go shopping?" Zayn questioned. Liam was quiet for a minute, 

 "Friday is cutting it a bit too close I think" he remarked, Zayn nodding in agreement. 

 "I mean it's already Wednesday tomorrow. So...Thursday?" Zayn suggested, 

 "It's our best bet. We can head out right after my class ends. We shouldn't be out  _too_ long" Liam said, Zayn nodded, feeling excited again. Well it's not like he ever  _stopped_ feeling that way since last Friday. 

 "What time does the dance end?" Zayn questioned, never stopping to think it'd run late. Liam pulled his ticket back out of his pocket, 

 "It says that it ends at eleven" he read, 

 "I mean, we could always leave early?" Liam added, Zayn shrugging. 

 "Or....you could spend the night" Liam offered, Zayn kinda  _hoping_ he'd ask. 

 "I think that'd be best" he stated lightly, 

 "I'll run it over with my mom. It should be fine though" Liam finished as they sat down, Zayn ready to eat. 

 "Should be a fun time" he grinned, Liam smiling just as widely back. Zayn hoping nothing was going to come along and ruin it.                                                                                           

 

 

 

      Liam's wrist seemed as if it was doing better now. He could lift weights again without it feeling as if it was going to snap but he didn't want to overdo it. Jason was lifting the bar, Liam standing behind him, spotting him. 

 "Eight" Jason exhaled, trying to make it to ten. 

 "Don't push it" Liam warned, thinking back to when Zayn was.....Liam shook his head, that was a  _bad_ day for both of them. Liam wondering if Zayn would ever want to work out with him again. Though that time at Zayn's house went rather well. Jason put the bar back in the rack, Liam guiding it as Jason wiped his forehead.  

 "Man, I can't  _even_ get to ten" Jason exhaled, Liam patted his shoulder, 

 "Don't worry about it. Things like this take time" Liam commented. Jason shrugging in response, 

 "Let's take a break" Liam offered, sitting on an adjacent bench. Jason drinking from his water bottle. Liam had to admit, he had  _no_ idea what to talk about. 

 "Why are you pushing yourself so hard?" Liam asked curiously, Jason let out a light chuckle. 

 "For the sake of  _health_ " He joked, Liam laughed but he could tell that wasn't totally it. 

 "That and...I  _may_ want to look nice for someone" he added sheepishly, Liam's stomach dropping a bit. 

 "Oh...uh really?" he questioned, really hoping this wasn't going to end in him admitting he was falling for Zayn. 

 "Me and my big mouth" Liam thought. 

 "Yeah but I'm not alone on that right?" Jason asked, Liam really having no idea what to say. He enjoyed working out just for the fun of it. He never thought about looking good for Zayn. 

 "I suppose so" Liam admitted, though now he had it in his head to whether or not Zayn....liked how he looked. Jason was eyeing him, 

 "Did I...bring up something off limits?" Jason questioned, Liam waving it off. 

 "No not at all, just spacing out I guess" he joked. 

 "Anyway are you going to that dance?" Jason asked, Liam nodding in return. 

 "Yeah..uh Zayn and I are going" Liam replied, hoping this wasn't going to take a turn for the worst either. 

 "I  _need_ to stop worrying so much" he thought, though recent events proved it was going to be easier  _said_ than done. 

 "Cool" Jason replied plainly, Liam letting out a small breath that he didn't start bringing up why two guys are going together. 

 "Are you?" Liam asked back, Jason shaking his head, 

 "Busy that night, kinda a longstanding thing" Jason stated. Liam figuring since he didn't explain, it'd be rude to ask. 

 "I'm sorry to hear that, according to the poster it's going to be a fun night" Liam joked, Jason laughing in return. 

 "Well I hope it holds up. I  _doubt_ they give refunds" he replied coyly, Liam letting out a laugh. He really was stating to warm up to Jason, worries aside that is. But he seemed to be a decent guy. He pretty much proved that when he helped Zayn with those jerks sometime back. 

 "Jason...I never got to thank you for helping Zayn, with those guys" Liam admitted, figuring now was as good a time as any. Jason rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, 

 "It wasn't all that" he said lowly. 

 "No, it really  _was_. If you hadn't shown up....I don't want to think of what could've happened. So thank you, so much" Liam went on.   

 "I guess" Jason added, Liam now saw why Zayn said he was so shy. 

 "I was...bullied on and off in school for being so withdrawn. So I know what it's like" Jason admitted. 

 "That's  _horrible_ " Liam blurted, the mere mention of people being bullied irked him to no end. Jason looked a bit taken back, 

 "Yeah but it's all in the past now" he sighed, Liam knowing how hard it can be to undo the damage done by other people. 

 "Let's get back to it. Otherwise we'll be chatting all day" Jason offered, standing back up. Liam hoping he didn't bring back any bad memories. 

 "That's true" Liam laughed, both heading to the free weight rack. A figure entered through the door, Liam not really taking notice.                          

 

 

 

 

       "Hardly working I see" Keith laughed, approaching Liam. 

  "Just talking a break" Liam commented, wondering why he was even here in the first place. 

  "What about his off campus practice?" Liam questioned, he recently got rid of the schedule Keith gave back during winter break. Not worrying if he was going to be at lunch or not. Jason took his weights and turned away, Liam not really blaming him, wishing he could just ignore Keith too. 

 "So, found yourself a new work put buddy? Have I been  _replaced_?" Keith jokingly asked, motioning to Jason. Liam rolled his eyes, 

 "You're gone all the time now. Couldn't just stop" he lied, Keith was the one who wanted to stop working out together, not him. Though that didn't really matter now. Keith nodded, 

 "Well, maybe when my schedule goes back we can all wok out together" he suggested. Liam not really looking forward to that. 

 "Anyway, got some time to chat?" Keith asked, Liam shrugging.

 "Put any thought into what I said?" he asked, clearly not beating around the bush. Liam let out a small frustrated breath. 

 "I  _all ready_ told you I made up my mind" he stated clearly, tired of talking about this. Keith shook his head lightly, 

 "I thought you had more sense Liam. Opportunities like  _that_ don't come around everyday" he replied. 

 "I mean studying in another country. How cool is that?" Keith added, Liam glancing at Jason, his back still turned to him. 

 "I can't uproot and leave all like that" Liam remarked, Keith's eyes growing wide. 

 "This is still about  _Zayn_ isn't it?" he chuckled lowly, sounding put off. Liam didn't say anything, in fear of Keith spilling everything in front of Jason. Keith let out another sigh, 

 "Liam look, I know you put a certain degree of trust in me" he began, Liam taken back, 

 "Certain degree.... _what_?" Liam asked himself. What Cassie told him before coming back to him. 

 "That's why I feel you shouldn't chain yourself to Zayn. I mean clearly you don't trust him as much as me" Keith went on. Liam knowing that was a flat out lie. He didn't....he didn't trust Keith at  _all_.  

 "I mean have you even told him?...  _Anything_?" Keith asked coyly. Liam's heart was beating so fast, he felt sick. 

 "Stop it" Liam stated firmly, Keith crossing his arms. 

 "Okay, okay I get it. I mean...he may be in for a big surprise if you do. I'll catch you later Liam" Keith said plainly before leaving, turning the radio on. 

 

_"You won't believe your eyes when I get through"_

_"When you least expect it baby I'll be there"_

_"I'll hit you off guard cause I don't play fair"_

_"You better beware"_

_"Surprise, surprise, surprise"_

 

 

Jason was at the radio, turning it off. Liam was trying to catch his breath. Sitting down, his legs felt wobbly. 

 "Liam don't listen to him" Jason said, Liam lightly nodding. 

 "Jason....I'm sorry. Please don't ask" he more or less blurted out, not knowing what else to say. 

 "Of course. Don't worry" Jason said softly, clearly picking up on how upset he was. Liam focused on his breathing. 

 "This is just like before...with those guys" Liam thought, feeling angry with himself again but this was different. Keith was holding this over him, like he had something to gain from it. Liam groaned, leaning into his hands. 

 "Oh no...Liam are you gonna be sick? I'm letting you know, I can get sick from watching people be sick" Jason stated, leaning back. 

 "No...no Jason I'm okay" he sighed, Jason letting out a breath of relief. 

 "I think we're gonna pack it in" Liam commented, losing his drive to do much of anything now. 

 "Nope I get it, don't worry" Jason said, holding out a hand for him, Liam took it, being more or less pulled up. Jason was gathering his things, 

 "This is just  _great_ " Liam thought lowly, wondering if Keith did want something from him...but what?                      

 

 

 

      "Look at you two...going on a date" Cassie smiled, Zayn told her what happened quite some time ago but she still was going on about it. Not that...it was a big deal, it was just funny to him. 

 "Cassie come on" Zayn commented, 

 "I'm just so happy. I mean...Ugh finally, you two were taking  _forever_ " she stated flatly, Zayn blushing a bit. 

 "It's...not so simple" he managed to say, they weren't taking  _that_ long, were they? Cassie crossed her arms.

 "Mhmm, okay and when we all turned eighty I'm sure  _something_ would have happened" she joked. For some reason that bothered Zayn. Turning eighty and never telling Liam? That's not something he wanted to happen. 

 "Well that's beside the point. Point is you two are going together and it'll be great!" Cassie exclaimed, 

 "The poser did say so" Zayn remarked, Cassie jokingly rolling her eyes. 

 " _And_ you can meet my boyfriend" she added, Zayn nodding in response, wondering what type of guy he was, or even just his name. 

 "I hope nobody has bad allergies that day" he thought, focusing back on his work again. A few minutes passed before the door to the lounge opened, Zayn praying it wasn't Keith. 

 "Jason? We didn't expect you for another twenty minutes" Cassie stated lightly, Jason taking a seat next to Zayn. 

 "Uh...Liam's hand was bothering him so we stopped" Jason said awkwardly, 

 "Does he need help or anything?" Zayn asked, slightly worried. 

 "Liam's fine!" Jason blurted out loudly, Zayn reeling back a bit. What is up with him? Where  _was_ Liam actually? Twenty minutes before class and he's by himself? 

 "Jason. Did Liam say where he was going?" Zayn asked, Jason glanced between Cassie and Zayn. 

 "I mean...he did mention taking a walk...I guess" Jason mumbled out, almost like he was supposed to keep this a secret or something. 

 "Any idea where?" Zayn questioned, grabbing his hoodie and putting it on, Jason shook his head, 

 "Sorry Zayn" Jason commented, hanging his head slightly. Zayn couldn't be mad, that and he wasn't but he  _was_ worried for Liam. This whole thing gave him a weird feeling. 

 "No worries Jason, I'll be back" he said to them. 

 "I'll keep and eye on your stuff" Cassie remarked as Zayn left the lounge.                     

 

 

 

      Zayn glanced around the cafeteria. Liam wasn't here but he figured the best place to start was where Liam was last. Thankfully he had twenty minutes but considering Liam could be  _anywhere,_ twenty minutes seemed too short. Zayn walked down the stairs leading to the front door, pushing them open the cold air hit him like a brick wall. 

 "Of course it's really cold today" Zayn mumbled, pulling his hood up, snow crunching under his boots. Only a few students were braving the cold, none of them being Liam, well so far he was only a few steps down the sidewalk. 

  "Where could he be?" Zayn asked himself, trying to think of the likely places. He kept walking, granted Liam was most likely fine and Zayn was blowing this out of proportion but why wouldn't he have come back to the lounge then? Why was Jason acting like it was a big secret? 

 "See, none of it makes sense" Zayn told himself. Almost in front of the Main Building now, three girls stood nearby. One holding a banner, another a megaphone and the third with a radio. 

 "Get your Glittering Gold dance tickets now!" the one said,  _loudly_ Zayn may add.

 "Get 'em while their hot! Time is running out!" Zayn kept walking, already knowing he bought a ticket. 

 "HIT IT JOANN!!!" The girl screamed into the megaphone, Zayn nearly falling onto a snow bank. Joann, apparently, hit the radio and a song started playing. An upbeat dance song, Zayn guessing was Five Directions. 

 

_"Time is running out"_

_"Time is running out"_

_"Just keep thinking if we make it"_

_"How much we'll have to show for it"_

_"We can't give up there's too much at stake"_

_"Come on baby let's go for it"_

 

He let out a sigh, the song  _was_ catchy and like always, was related to him. 

 "Of course" Zayn thought. He kept walking, the song fading in the distance but it still carried since it was so quiet outside. He kept looking around, it crossed his mind to text Liam but if he wanted to be alone then he most likely wouldn't answer. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked down another sidewalk leading to the parking lot. Scanning where Liam had parked the car was empty. 

 "I thought this would be a safe bet" Zayn thought. Having no idea where he could be. He bit his now chapped lips, he....couldn't be with Kieth could he? Zayn shook his head, 

 "No way...he doesn't want to bother with him anymore" he told himself. Turning on his heel, he figured he'd head back to the lounge in Hubber. 

 "Liam where are you? What's going on?" Zayn thought, feeling kinda useless. Like Liam couldn't count on him to help with whatever was happening. 

 "Zayn?" someone asked, Zayn's head snapping up to look around, 

 "What are you doing here?" Liam asked, his cheeks and nose red, probably from the cold but... 

 "I'm looking for  _you_ Li. What are you doing wandering around in the cold like this?" Zayn asked, sounding more concerned than he wanted to let on. Liam stood there, like he wasn't sure what to say. 

 "I...just needed time to think" He said quietly. 

 "You could have told me" Zayn huffed, Liam nodding slightly, he sniffed a few times.

 "We uh...should head back" he mumbled, turning to the Main Building. That didn't answer any of his questions. 

 "Wait Li...what's going on? Are you alright?" Zayn asked, his hand now on Liam's arm. 

 "Was it those guys again?" he added, worried he ran into them. Liam bit his lip, like he was holding something back. 

 "No...no, but it's better if it's just  _me_ right?" Liam joked, Zayn taken back, even a little mad that he said that. 

 "No it's not. Liam...why would you say that?" Zayn questioned, 

 "I let them get away with being jerks to you. So it's better if you're not around" Liam answered lowly. 

 "Li stop. You didn't do anything wrong....I get it, why you ran off" Zayn admitted, hoping he wasn't way off base. Liam's gaze shot up, like he was surprised or glad? He wasn't sure. 

 "Thanks babe, I'm fine really" Liam stated, putting his hand on Zayn's cheek. Zayn put his hand over Liam's.

 "I'm  _here_ for you Liam, don't  _ever_ forget that. And forget about those guys okay?" he stated, Liam smiling, this looking more genuine than before. 

 "I know Zayn, thank you. Now come on, I'm freezing" Liam joked, Zayn letting out a sigh. No good would come from him trying to pry and school wasn't the most private place to talk either. 

 "We're talking about  _this_ later" Zayn commented, 

 "I....I know" Liam replied. Zayn just wanting to make sure he was really okay. Yes his cheeks were red from the cold but...he  _had_ been crying. That was something Zayn was sure of. 

 "Oh Liam" he thought, walking side by side with him.                      

 

 

 

      "Gay boy....fag....Where's your boy toy?" those thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. Of course he'd see those guys on his walk. Granted they didn't confront him but Liam  _heard_ them. Mostly because they wanted him too, something he was sadly used to. He felt awful lying to Zayn like that but what would have telling him done? Thankfully Zayn didn't catch him frustrated crying in his car, how would have explained that too? Liam had tried to focus on what Louis had said, about not letting them ruin his life. On a better day he would have just shook it off but with Keith today and his constant low key threats, it was bad timing. That and the fear of Keith  _actually_ telling them or Zayn he was gay was a really upsetting thought. Liam put his pencil down. Tomorrow was the day he and Zayn were going shopping and he didn't want to be in a bad mood. Then Saturday was the dance and he really wanted to have a good time.  

 "No, I want to have a good time and I  _will_ " Liam thought to himself, how often does he get to go on a legit date with Zayn?  

 "Liam are you okay? You've been looking out the window for about ten minutes now" Mrs Payne joked, Liam breaking out of his thoughts, 

 "Yeah, sorry just thinking about tomorrow" he replied. Not wanting to worry his mom with all these problems. 

 "That's right, you're shopping with Zayn for your  _date_ on Saturday" Mrs Payne said coyly, Liam felt his face heat up. 

 "Mom....come on, it's....well I mean..." Liam bumbled, it  _was_ a date...but..still. Mrs Payne chuckled, 

 "No need for embarrassment Liam. Can't really take it as anything else" She stated simply. Liam rubbing his forehead. 

 "It's formal right? Have you decided where to go shopping?" His mother asked, sitting down at the table with her cup of tea. 

 "I was thinking the mall. Different stores and all but I also don't want to spend a lot either" Liam explained, Mrs Payne nodding. 

 "That's true. If the mall doesn't work try "Carbons" or "Bulls-Eye" She offered, Liam not sure why he hadn't thought of those before. 

 "Good idea thanks mom" Liam smiled, 

 "This will be your second dance with Zayn. How exciting" she sighed, 

 "What? No...prom...prom was different" Liam mumbled, his mom giving him that look she used when she didn't believe what he was saying. 

 "Sweetie, Louis and Harry went together and you and Zayn went together" she commented softly, Liam's face heating up again. 

 "It was a friend thing" he blurted out....right? Despite it being  _very_ date like. Mrs Payne chuckled again, 

 "Yes of course. What  _am_ I thinking?" she replied lightly. Liam wanted to tell her he was gay but was now a good time? Was there ever a good time? Did she, like Harry, already know and was just waiting for him to say something? He was hoping to tell his mom and dad at the same time, two birds with one stone and all that. 

 "How did Louis and Harry come out to their families?" Liam thought, feeling a little bad he never asked. Neither of them had brought it up at any point though...was it complicated? 

 "Regardless Liam, it will be a fun night" Mrs Payne spoke, bringing him back to their conversation.

 "Oh yeah I almost forgot, can Zayn spend the night? The dance ends at eleven and we thought it'd be easier this way" Liam explained, 

 "Of course he can. Zayn is always welcome here. But thank you for asking" she laughed. 

 "Don't forget though, Sunday I'm playing indoor tennis with the girls; so I'm leaving at eight" Mrs Payne added, Liam nodding. Happy she had things to keep her busy too, 

 "Don't over do it" Liam joked.

 "It's not my fault they added that random glass case and I  _happened_ to hit it with my serve" Mrs Payne joked back, Liam laughing at the thought of her story. 

 "By the way. I'm taking a ton of pictures to send to your father" Mrs Payne said out of no where. Liam laughing and slightly groaning. 

 "Mom-" he started but was stopped by her hand going up, 

 "Nope. Won't hear it, it's happening" she laughed, Liam really not  _that_ put off by it. Mrs Payne sipped her tea, Liam turning back to his work. Not wanting to have to worry about it tomorrow, not wanting to have to worry about  _anything_ tomorrow.                      

 

 

      Zayn tapped his foot impatiently. The day was going  _so_ slow, he just wanted to go out shopping with Liam. English went by kinda fast and Critical Thinking was finally over. 

 "Hey Z, you doing okay?" Liam asked, chuckling a bit. Zayn let out a small sigh, 

 "I'm...excited for later, that's all" he admitted. Liam grinning, that grin that spread to his eyes. That Zayn loved so much. 

 "Yeah me too but we gotta be patient okay?" Liam responded before going back to his books. Zayn felt all he did was wait but it was true and it wasn't going to get here any faster so.. 

 "Think about something else" Zayn thought. Like that Lou and Haz wanted "Fancy fashion pics" as Harry put it. Zayn tried to stifle a laugh, man Harry had a way with words, that's for sure. 

 

    

    Harry looked out the window. 

 "Uh...something wrong Harry?" Louis asked, wanting to make sure they got to class on time. Harry nodded, 

 "Someone is...appreciating my wordplay" he spoke, Louis making a face. 

 "If you say so" he laughed, walking to class, Harry close behind. 

 

 

 

      Zayn and Liam left the classroom. He felt like Critical Thinking went on longer than normal. 

 "Okay, think you can make it through the  _rest_ of the day?" Liam joked, Zayn lightly slapping his shoulder. 

 "I don't know can you?" Zayn replied sarcastically, Liam fake gasping. 

 "I am trying my  _best_ " he spoke dramatically, Zayn laughing. Liam always knew how to get him to laugh like this...even if he was in an awful mood. He wished he could do the same for Liam, maybe he did? 

"Liam I haven't seen you in a while. Are you doing well?" Val asked, appearing out of nowhere, breaking Zayn's train of thought. Liam spun around, 

 "Oh Val hey, yeah I'm good" Liam replied plainly. Val nodded. 

 "I take it you and Keith made up then?" she questioned, Zayn flinching a bit at the thought of Keith. Or of Keith and Liam making up. Liam was quiet for a couple seconds, 

 "In a way, I guess" he commented, like he didn't want to talk about it anymore. 

 "Well Keith is away again today, so I'll see you later" she waved, leaving.

 "Good to see you Zayn" she added, Zayn smiling and nodding.  

 "What was the point of that?" he asked himself, if that wasn't an awkward exchange then he didn't know what was. Was she trying to find something out? Did she know something? Zayn figured this wasn't really something to get caught up in or think about too deeply. 

 "Let's get some food" Liam sighed, Zayn patting his shoulder. They began walking again, 

 "So are we going to the mall or?..." Zayn commented, 

 "Yep. My mom also suggested Carbons or Bulls-Eye" Liam replied, both of them descending the stairs, students coming and going in droves. 

 "I hope we can find something decent but I'm not spending a lot either" Zayn stated, it was a normal worry. To buy something expense that you only use once. 

 "I said the  _same_ thing!" Liam exclaimed, making the twin minds hand motion. Zayn chuckling at his antics. 

 "I'm sure we'll be able to find something" he added, pushing open the door to the bridge connecting the Main Building to the Cafeteria. 

 "Oh and my mom said you can spend the night" Liam commented, 

 "And here I thought you forgot" Zayn laughed. Now it was Liam who lightly slapped  _his_ shoulder, 

 "How could I forget something important like that?" Liam asked, Zayn shrugging. He did worry sometimes but that was just him worrying over nothing right? 

 "Well...don't think that I do. Cause I don't" Liam smiled, Zayn smiling back. 

 "I mean how could you forget someone like  _me_?" Zayn asked, flipping his non existent long hair. Liam visibly rolling his eyes. 

 "Careful Z, your modesty is showing" Liam commented sarcastically. Zayn winking at him, 

 "You love it" he replied, Liam laughed.

 "Never said I didn't" he said softly. Zayn's face warming up slightly. It was just their normal witty banter but why did it feel different than normal today? 

  "Uh...anyway. Make sure you eat enough for working out" Zayn offered, not wanting to break their flow or run into something because he was staring at Liam while walking. 

 "You only make that mistake..... _twice_ " Zayn thought, feeling embarrassed that even happened in the first place. It was back high school but still. 

 "Yeah" Liam replied flatly, like he didn't want to talk about it. Oh no, was it Jason? Why though?

 "Did something happen?" Zayn asked, reaching an empty table and taking his seat. Liam sat down across from him. He shook his head, 

 "Not anything I can think of" Liam replied plainly. 

 "Is...it Jason?" Zayn asked, figuring it wasn't weird. Liam chuckled, 

 "No, he's a cool guy. My hand has been holding me back, that's all" Liam answered. Zayn feeling a bit of relief. 

 "Why didn't you say so?" he chuckled, Liam shrugging. 

 "No Cassie then?" Liam asked, looking around. Like he wanted to change the subject. 

 "Probably still selling dance tickets"  Zayn replied, thinking back to those girls with the megaphone the other day. Liam nodded, taking a bite of his lunch. 

 "I don't mind it being just us babe" Liam grinned. 

 "Same here Li" Zayn commented, glad they both felt the same.                    

 

 

 

      Liam had to admit, even though he told Zayn to be patient. Waiting was killing him too, working out went smoothly, thankfully Keith didn't show up, nor those guys. Though he had to console Jason because he felt like he let Liam down, even though he didn't. Now he was finally on the tail end of his Psych class.

  "Okay class remember to read the material because we will have a quiz next week" The professor announced, Liam making a slight face, 

  "Didn't we  _just_ have a test?" he asked himself, wondering what his actual grade was. Since they hadn't gotten it back yet. 

 "I'll see you all next week" The professor finished, Liam gathering all his books together, trying to make it seem like he wasn't rushing, even though he was. Making he way through the door and other students leaving, he turned in the direction of Hubber. For whatever reason he was a bit nervous, it was only shopping wasn't it? It's not like he and Zayn hadn't shopped together before. Like Louis said: Treat this like the mall trip. Liam let out a small sigh, easy right? 

 "Yeah...just a fun shopping trip" he mumbled, walking quickly over the bridge. Even though they didn't have early classes tomorrow, Liam didn't want to be out late. That and stores do close too. So they had to make the most of the time they had. Moving through another group of students Liam was only a few feet away from the lounge. Just as he reached the door it opened, a body slamming into him. 

 "AHH" Liam yelped, falling to the ground with someone on top of him. 

 "Liam!?!" Zayn asked loudly, Liam blinking a few times, 

 "Z? Are you okay? What are you doing?" he asked back, propping himself on his elbows, Zayn more or less laying on his chest. 

 "I was coming to meet you. I didn't really have  _this_ in mind' Zayn laughed, rubbing his shoulder, now kneeling in front of him, Liam sat up. He couldn't help but laugh, something like this  _would_ happen. 

 "Are you all right? I really slammed into you" Zayn joked, Liam nodding. 

 "I should be asking you the same thing. Is your shoulder okay?" Liam questioned, taking Zayn's hand and helping him up. 

 "Yeah, only a scratch" Zayn smiled, picking up his bag. Liam feeling bad that he nearly ran him down. 

 "Are you sure? I hit you kinda hard" Liam mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Zayn scoffed lightly, 

 "I can take a hit Liam" He stated in a matter of fact tone, both now walking to the parking lot. Liam chuckled a bit. 

 "I'm only making sure babe" He added, Zayn patting his back. 

 "Thanks Li" he smiled, the door opening and cold air blowing in. Colder than it was yesterday that's for sure. Liam put his hood up, not wanting Zayn to get mad about him not wearing his winter coat again. It was such a hassle to carry it around all day. Zayn adjusted his scarf, putting it up over his nose. Walking through the parking lot, Liam finally made to his car, Zayn trailing close behind. 

 "Why is it so cold?" Zayn asked, muffled by his scarf. Hands in his pockets, hood up and still shivering a little, Liam shrugged. 

 "Weather....I guess" he joked, 

 "Just open the door Payne" Zayn replied shortly, Liam laughing. Unlocking the doors, throwing their bags in the backseat, Liam started the car, turning the heat up for Zayn. 

 "Did you eat enough?" Liam asked lightly, Zayn nodding, he had to be sure. Zayn asked him from time to time to, so it wasn't a weird question. 

 "The wind blows right through you" Zayn stated, pulling his scarf back down again. Liam couldn't help but agree, maybe it would end up snowing more tonight. 

 "So, mall first then we can decide if we want to hit up those other stores too okay?" Liam commented, figuring with their short time a plan was needed. Zayn nodded in agreement,

 "Sounds good to me" he said. Liam pulling out of their parking space and leaving campus. After turning onto the main road, Zayn spoke up. 

 "Have you put any thought into what you want to buy?" he asked. Truth be told Liam hadn't, but that's what shopping was for right? 

 "Not...not really. I'm not sure how formal to go or even what places have" Liam admitted lowly, not wanting it to appear like he didn't care about their date. Zayn let out a breath, 

 "Oh good, I was afraid you'd have your whole outfit planned and I'd be bumbling around trying to throw something together" Zayn laughed, Liam feeling slightly more relieved. 

 "Nope. I'm just as lost as you babe" Liam laughed, he felt Zayn reach over and rub his forearm. 

 "Don't worry. Between the two of us we can figure this out" he said softly, Liam's face warming up. 

 "And if things get bad enough I'm sure the store employees will step in" Liam joked, Zayn letting out a laugh of his own. 

 "I hope. I don't think Cassie would appreciate us showing up looking like a couple of clowns" Zayn commented, 

 "I don't even  _like_ clowns" Liam stated seriously, a moment of quiet passed before Zayn burst out laughing again. 

 "You're great Li" he commented, catching his breath. 

 "I try my best" Liam replied. He noticed Zayn turn to him out of the corner of his eye, 

 "You  _succeed_ " he said lightly. Liam not able to hold back a smile from forming on his lips. Leave it to Zayn to make him a bubbly mess. Not that Liam minded in the least, 

 "Shopping should be fun" Liam thought, getting closer to the mall. Even though he was still feeling nervous about the whole thing, shopping  _and_ the date.           

 

 

 

      Zayn and Liam browsed through Carbons. The mall wasn't only a total bust, it was  _far_ more expensive than he had remembered when they went there only a few weeks before.

 "Was my shirt on sale that day? Is Harry rich or something?" Zayn asked himself, the prices at Carbons far more reasonable than at the mall. He already had two shirts he wanted to try on, Liam on the other hand was having trouble finding things he liked. 

 "What about this?" Zayn asked, holding up a black dress shirt, Liam tilted his head a bit, 

 "Yeah, I can try that one" he commented, taking it from Zayn. He eyed Liam for a second, it was almost like he was nervous about this or something like that. He wasn't quite sure but something was a bit off. He saw Liam pick up a dark navy shirt, putting it over his arm with the other one. 

 " _That'd_ look nice on you" Zayn offered, Liam looking up at him from the table, 

 "You think?" Liam asked back, almost shyly. Zayn couldn't help but smile, Liam was  _always_ so cute acting. 

 "Yes I do think so. You...normally look good in anything so..." he trailed off, Liam sorta looking at him. 

 "Funny, I think the same thing about you" he grinned, looking back at the clothes. Zayn letting out a small giggle, followed closely by a cough to hide it. Not wanting to freak Liam out, though, he wasn't sure if that was an issue anymore. 

 "I don't want to push it" Zayn thought, looking over a few other shirts. He wasn't big on stripes or anything like that. He liked graphic tees or cooler looking designs but dress shirts weren't really the type to have things like that. He didn't want to look gaudy either,

 "I'd rather not look like everyone else, you know?" Liam spoke up.

 "I get you on that Li. Like at prom?" Zayn thought back, Liam pointing at him and nodding. 

 " _Yes_ , if you hadn't worn that cool sliver vest that Harry picked out, we'd all have worn the same thing" Liam went on, 

 "Yeah, but you had the really nice looking dark blue vest" Zayn reminded him, Liam tapping his chin. 

 "That's true, but sill" Liam chuckled, Zayn still knowing what he meant. He glanced at a few other displays.

 "Guess we'll have to work extra hard to find something nice then" Zayn joked, Liam smiling at him from further down the tables. Zayn was thinking black shirt with black pants but he did want a splash of color, nothing crazy but enough to make it look nice. Liam showed up behind him, slightly poking his arm, 

 "Find anything?" he asked, more clothes over his arm now. 

 "If you're having trouble, try our clearance section" A woman spoke, Zayn turning to see her. She was a store employee, 

 "Really?" Liam asked, sounding a bit hopeful. The lady nodding in return. 

 "Yes, you may find something unexpected" she winked before turning and leaving, her arms filled with clothes. Zayn turned back to Liam, 

 "Let's try these on first, then we can check it out" he suggested, motioning to the fitting rooms. He and Liam made their way over. Thankfully Zayn had a pair of black dress pants at home, so he didn't need to worry about buying another pair. Just shirts and a jacket for him,

 "I kinda thought this would be more fun" Liam admitted, Zayn frowning a bit.

 "Oh?" he asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

 "No, no Z. I'm having a good time shopping with you. It's just...I don't remember shopping for clothes being  _so_ mundane" Liam cleared up, Zayn now getting what he meant. 

 "Oh, you thought we'd be trying on clothes and strut our stuff while other people get all excited and clap and all that?" Zayn asked jokingly. Liam let out a laugh, 

 "Eh, when you put it all together like that it sounds weird" he chuckled, Zayn grinning widely, 

 "You're cute Liam" he said softly, Liam giggling in response. Each entering a fitting room, Zayn tried on his shirts, for some reason wondering if Louis and Harry share a fitting room. He found himself blushing at the thought of sharing with Liam but he didn't not like it. A song played on the speakers overhead, Zayn bobbing with the beat. 

 

_"Dazzle, dazzle, dazzle their eyes"_

_"Catch them unaware"_

_"Blind them with excitement"_

_"Make them stop and stare'_

_"All in the style, knock them off their feet_

_"All in the style, make the world ignite"_

_"All in the style"_

 

 Buttoning up his shirt, he found himself swimming in it. 

 "Not  _this_ one" He thought, taking it off for the other he brought. Slipping his arms into the sleeves, this was far more comfortable. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was satisfied with it. 

 "Nice" Zayn said to himself, wondering if Liam was having any luck. Zayn wasn't really planning on a tie, he always felt as if he was being choked out or something; it was so uncomfortable. 

 "Now if I find a nice and low costing jacket, I'll be set" Zayn thought, yet the keyword was  _low_ costing. He heard a knock on the door, 

 "Z you okay in there?" Liam whispered, Zayn smiling as he opened the door, clothes in hand. 

 "Yep. Got my shirt, you?" he replied,

 "I liked this one the best" Liam replied, holding up the navy blue one.  

 "Oh good, I was hoping you'd like it" Zayn admitted, not that he didn't want Liam to make his own choices but he did look good in blue. 

 "I mean you're wearing black already so I didn't want to cramp your style" Liam added, Zayn waving his comment off. 

 "Liam, you can only  _add_ to it" Zayn laughed. Liam smiling at the comment,

 "Well now those jackets...To clearance" he laughed, Zayn following him out of the dressing room.      

 

 

 

       "Woah Zayn why don't you try this one?" Liam called excitedly, Zayn looking like he was just about to give up on finding a fair priced jacket. Not that Liam blamed him, the clearance section was pretty expansive and it felt like they had been looking for at least forty minutes. Liam held up a black jacket with metallic golden spirals. Zayn's eyes grew wide. 

 "Liam this is  _so_ cool, where did you find it?" he asked, looking it over. Liam shrugged, 

 "On this rack" he joked, handing it off to Zayn. Who in turn, took no time in trying it on. 

 "It's a little big but I'll live" Zayn laughed. Liam had to admit, Zayn looked great, well greater than usual. Man...he was beautiful. 

 "Li? You okay?" Zayn asked, Liam snapping back, 

 "Yeah...you look amazing" he blurted out, Zayn smiling and looking at the jacket. 

 "It's all thanks to you" he replied, walking up and giving Liam a quick hug, Liam taking no time to hug back. After separating, Liam glanced in a nearby mirror to make sure he wasn't blushing too much, he held up his own jacket. 

 "You think mine is okay?" Liam question, feeling a bit self conscious. Zayn made a face, 

 "Liam, you'll look great. You  _always_ look great" he stated. Liam wasn't sure why he was feeling so self conscious today. Yeah he was nervous about the dance and his date. He wanted to look his best, he wanted to make sure Zayn knew this meant a lot to him. That it wasn't just a joke thing or anything like that. Liam figured since they were finished, they didn't need to hang around here anymore. 

 "Wait Liam, I need to get something else" Zayn stated suddenly, heading off to the winter wear. Liam wasn't sure what he was looking for but why not? Catching up to Zayn near the scarves, Liam was confused. 

 "Doesn't he already have a couple scarves?" he thought. Zayn looking through the racks. Stopping and looking back at Liam then shaking his head and looking through more. 

 "Can I help?" Liam inquired, 

 "Nope, just stay there" Zayn replied, Liam letting out a small sigh. He glanced around, not sure what to do. 

 "Yes  _this_ is it!" Zayn exclaimed, Liam wondering what he found. Zayn walked back to Liam. 

 "Okay we can go now" he said plainly, like nothing ever happened. 

 "Alright?" Liam said, though it was more of a question. Making their way to a register, Zayn went first.

 "Do you have a Carbons card?" The girl asked, Liam pulling out his mom's who thankfully let him borrow it. 

 "Here Z, use this" Liam said, handing it to him. Hoping they wouldn't get in trouble for sharing a card or anything.

 "Wow, thanks a lot Li" Zayn smiled, The girl hit the cash register keys, 

 "Okay, you get 20% off with today's special with the card. Your total is 42.50" She stated, Zayn looking taken back, but still happy. After paying, he took is bags and Liam was up. Repeating the steps his total came too 45.90. 

 "Thank you mom" Liam thought, considering this was a steal for formal wear. 

 "Thank you, have a nice night" the girl smiled, handing Liam his bag, Zayn waiting for him. 

 "This turned out great" Zayn stated, holding the door for Liam. The crisp night air hitting them both. Liam couldn't help but nod, he was afraid he'd have to spend some crazy amount but they got lucky with the clearance items. 

 "I know, I'm really happy" Liam replied, opening the car, both climbing in. The clock read 8:30, not too bad.

 "Oh, my jacket comes with a little gold hankie...thing" Zayn remarked, holding it up. Liam pulled his jacket out of the bag, wondering if he had one. 

 "Hey so do I. It's kinda sliver looking, I think" Liam said, studying it, with the overhead light it was hard to tell. 

 "Wanna....trade?" Zayn asked, Liam looking at him, 

 "That way....you know, people will know we're together" he finished, rather quietly. Liam's heart skipped a beat, 

 "I like that idea. We can match and stuff....Like uh,  _couples_ do" Liam added, handing Zayn his and vice-versa. 

 "I like it" Liam repeated happily, Zayn quiet again, though Liam noticed he hadn't stopped smiling yet. Liam hoped the couple thing wasn't too much, or that it freaked him out. He put his key in the ignition, starting the car.

 "Well considering we went to more than one store, I think we made good time" Liam commented, leaving the parking lot and turning into traffic. 

 "I agree, I'm really glad" Zayn said plainly, Liam worried he was upset over something now. Was it the couple thing? That's where the conversation seemed to be going.

 "I can't say  _anything_ right" Liam thought, changing lanes.

 "Liam, I have something to give you" Zayn blurted out, Liam wondering if now was the best time. Zayn let out a breath,

 "I mean not  _right_ now. Since you're driving but when you drop me off" he added, Liam nodding and chuckling a bit. Thankfully Carbons was pretty close to either of their houses, so it didn't take long to arrive at Zayn's. 

 "Okay, now it's nine. It's late" Liam joked, Zayn looking through his bag, Liam not sure what he was doing.

 "I....got this for you" Zayn mumbled, placing the scarf in Liam's hands. He was taken back, 

 "Aw Zayn, you didn't have to do that" Liam said softly, touched by Zayn's act.

 "I mean you  _never_ dress warm enough.....and I also recall you saying how you liked mine so..." Zayn trailed off, Liam smiling like an idiot. It was a dark blue color with small embroidered stars on it, that and it had tassels on each end.

 "I thought you'd like the stars" Zayn added, pointing them out.

 "I do....Z, this is great, thank you  _so_ much" Liam grinned, leaning over to pull him into a hug. Liam quickly relaxed into Zayn's arms.

 "I feel like we haven't hugged much lately" Liam sighed, Zayn chuckling. Maybe it was just Liam feeling that way?

 " _I_ can fix that" Zayn replied softly, burying his face into Liam's neck. Regardless of the parking brake jabbing him and the awkward placement of their bodies in the seats. Liam was enjoying it. Zayn moved back first,

 "Sorry Li, my seat belt is cutting into my neck" he laughed, Liam sighing,

 "I guess cars aren't made for hugs babe" he joked.

 "We can always pick up later" Liam winked, Zayn smiling, looking down at his hands.

 "I'm holding you to that" he said, grabbing his shopping bag and school bag.

 "See you tomorrow Li" Zayn waved, 

 "Count on it babe" Liam smiled, watching Zayn go into his house. His stomach filled with butterflies, looking down at his new scarf.

 "Oh Zayn" he smiled, backing up and heading home himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff? Can't say no to that lol  
> Yet even so, the same questions persist  
> Keith, those guys, Mary and Linda. Any thoughts about Jason now?  
> We are nearing the end now...sorta  
> So we'll have to find out next time!


	30. Glittering Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good?  
> Early update today, so I hope that's okay  
> Just a quick note but I may have to update either Saturday/Sunday, depending on things so just keep an eye out.  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> (own nothing all mistakes are mine)

 

 

      Of all weeks to have to deal with more than one quiz or test. Zayn let out a sigh, first a Math quiz today, then he has a Psych quiz on Wednesday. After that a combined class English and Critical Thinking test, whatever that is, on Thursday. On top of that he was still rather nervous about the dance on Saturday.

"I just need to take  _one_ day at a time" Zayn thought, figuring getting all worked up about everything wasn't going to help. He had already made it through his Math quiz, more or less, but since Liam has been helping him with his Math. He's improved a lot.

"Thank you Liam" He thought. Sitting and waiting for English to start. Liam leaned over to his chair,

"Since we're having a test, we should make time to study together" Liam suggested,

"Sure, we can even do it after school at your house or mine" Zayn added, being more comfortable studying out of school. Liam nodded happily, Ms Haman entering the room.

"All right class, as you remember we're having our combined class test on Thursday. So today will be mostly lecture to prepare for it. After that we'll move into our final paper for the semester" she explained,

"But we'll get to that  _later_. No need to overload you all now" she added. Zayn heard Keith whisper something to Liam, he couldn't make it out but he didn't need to worry anymore, right? Ms Haman passed out some papers, Zayn looking them over. It seemed to be a cumulative type of test, based off of past paper topics for English and past lectures for Critical Thinking. Zayn had to admit, he was a little worried for Liam. It's not like he was stupid or anything but he had trouble grasping the concepts from time to time.

"I'm sure he'll do fine" Zayn thought, glancing Liam's way. Who was reading over his own papers,   
"Okay class, let's start" Ms Haman announced. Pulling up a few slides on the computer projector. Zayn hoping this wasn't going to be  _too_ dry.

 

 

 

     

     "Z, I'm worried for this combined test on Thursday" Liam confessed, poking at his lunch. Zayn had to admit, two classes in a row where you were absorbing information for the same test would wear anybody down. Zayn patted his back,

"No worries Li. We can break it down when we study and you'll be  _golden_ " he smiled, Liam not looking too convinced.

"Liam, you've been doing  _great_ lately. Once you get a grasp on the material I know you'll do fine. You did with that one essay that you had trouble on" Zayn recalled, Liam nodding again, Zayn's hand still on his back.

"That's true" Liam remarked, looking up from his sandwich.

"You're really smart Liam, don't forget that" Zayn added softly, knowing Liam  _was_ an intelligent person. Liam giggled a bit,

"Thanks babe. You are too, in case you were wondering" he smiled, Zayn laughing.

"Oh boy, is it a party over here?" Jason asked, walking to the table.

"If this is what passes for a party, then yes" Zayn chuckled, Jason sitting next to him,

"Hey Liam, how are you?" Jason asked,

"I'm fine and yourself?" Liam replied plainly.

"Same old same old" Jason joked, Liam nodding in agreement.

"Cassie still selling tickets? Don't they have any other committee members?" he wondered. 

"Yeah, but this is her time slot. She changes after the next person comes in" Liam answered, Jason nodding.

"Ready for our workout today?" Jason asked happily, Liam making an "mhmm" sound.

"Just don't overdo it again" Liam warned, Jason sighing,

"I know, I know" he added jokingly. Liam about to respond when someone cut him off.

"Hey Liam, thought I'd catch you today" someone called, Zayn instantly knowing who it was.

"Oh no" he thought, his stomach dropping as Keith took a seat right next to Liam.

"No off campus practice today?" Liam asked bluntly, Keith laughing a bit,

"Nah not today. So I thought why not have lunch with one of my  _favorite_ people" he commented, Zayn noticing Jason had clammed up real fast. Liam looked far less than excited and Zayn wasn't pleased but that was a given.

"So ready for that test on Thursday?" Keith asked,

"I'm studying with Zayn for it, so I'm kinda up in the air at the moment" Liam said, talking in his short but not rude tone. Zayn couldn't believe that Keith was even here at all. He's been around during lunch before but why decide to come back  _now_? He tried his best to ignore him and just eat, it's not like he'll stay the whole time....right? Jason looked as if he was ready to jump up and leave any second. It's not like Zayn couldn't tell what was wrong, since it started when Keith showed up. So that pretty much answers that.

"I wonder if Cassie told him to be careful around Keith" Zayn questioned, feeling guilty that this seemed to envelope everyone, regardless of them being directly involved or not.

"Anyway. I can't work out with you today but maybe on Thursday" Keith commented, tapping his finger on the table. Liam looking less than enthusiastic. Jason looked as if he was going to speak up but stopped himself,

"Don't worry if you can't, not a big deal" Liam said flatly, Zayn not sure you could take that any other way than how he intended it. Keith simply laughed,  
"Funny. Anyway, you going to that dance on Saturday? Val invited me but I'm not so sure" Keith commented, Zayn giving Liam a look. Who in turn gave a knowing look back, Zayn wasn't embarrassed in the least about asking Liam on a date but telling Keith of all people?

"I mean, maybe we could all meet up if you were going, hang out all night" Keith added before Liam had the chance to answer. Keith's expression changed, 

"Yeah, maybe we could go  _together_. That'd be fun right?" he asked, despite the fact he was giving Zayn a rather nasty look.

"Did....he just ask him out!?" Zayn thought angrily, gripping his knee. Liam gave Keith a stern look,

"I'm sorry no. I have plans" Liam stated, Keith shrugging and standing up.

"Alright, just thought because of what we chatted about it'd be  _different_ but maybe I'll see you there" Keith stated before leaving. Zayn's eyes growing wide.....So he and Liam, they  _had_ a talk about something then? He  _wasn't_ lying? Liam looked as if he was going to be sick,

"I need to use the bathroom" he said quickly before rushing off. Zayn only nodding.

"What's going on here?" Zayn inwardly sighed, a mess of negative thoughts now filling his head.

 

 

 

     

     Liam let out a breath, taking a break from the leg machine. Saying he was angry would be an understatement. Angry and nearly sick, thankfully at lunch he didn't he didn't  _lose_ his lunch, so to say. Keith was in fact holding his coming out over him, not only him but Zayn too. 

"But why? What is he gaining from this?" Liam thought, it was like Keith was rubbing it in their faces. Jason came over, wiping his forehead and catching his breath.

"I'm really sorry about lunch Jason" Liam apologized, feeling guilty that this keeps happening.

"What? Don't be, it's not like you invited him or anything" Jason replied plainly. Liam letting out a breath of relief.

"Seriously though...he  _is_ a jerk. Asking you out in front of Zayn like that. He was totally rude to the guy" Jason added, sitting on a nearby stool.

"He's  _always_ like that to Zayn. I hate it. I've told him to stop but he ignores it" Liam admitted, Jason looking taken back.

"Liam....I never thought you'd hate anything, you're  _so_ nice" he chuckled, Liam chuckling back.

"It's that bad, I guess" he said, it was true, he rarely got to this point but here he was. Liam couldn't believe Keith basically asked him out, right in front of Zayn too.

"Well you're going with Zayn and that's all that matters. Don't let him wreck it for you" Jason said, Liam....wasn't sure what to say, did Jason know that it was an actual date? He didn't seem put off from it.

"It's true, I want to have a fun time" Liam said truthfully, Jason smiling.

"See there you go. Focus on that and I'm sure the rest will fall into place" he commented,

"I mean Zayn mentions how excited he is for the dance  _all_ the time now" he whispered happily before walking to the radio. Still, Liam had to wonder what Keith wanted. It's not like this makes any sense to begin with. First he "accepted" him, then he ignored and wanted nothing to do with him. Now he acts like that part never happened and does all  _this_. Liam shook his head, wanting to think about  _anything_ else. Like the fact that Zayn...talks about going to the dance a lot.

"How cute" Liam thought, smiling at how excited Zayn was....which was a positive sign right? He wondered if Zayn was just as excited as him. Also wondering if his mom was tired of him bringing it up  _every_ night at dinner. Liam chuckled to himself,

"Maybe I'm getting a bit carried away" he smiled. Just hoping that Keith was going to skip the dance on Saturday. Jason turning up the volume on the radio,

_"Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, I want it"_   
_"Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, I need it"_   
_"Or I'll take it and make it mine"_   
_"So gimmie, gimmie, gimmie"_   
_"Don't expect any gratitude"_   
_"The only thing I give for free is attitude"_   
_"I'm looking out for number one, do I make my message clear"  
_

Liam made a face, sounds like Keith, more or less. Jason turned the knob, the song getting low again.

"Is that Big Honking Mix?" he asked, clearly not enjoying it. Liam shrugged, he felt like the only band he ever heard was Five Directions....that or B-Teens.

"Yeah no thanks" Jason added, Liam chuckling a bit. He let out a sigh, he had to put his plans into action, otherwise Kieth was going to spill everything and most likely twist it to make Zayn hate him...or something along those lines. He had been spending a lot of extra time on his "Zayn Plans" and has them figured out, well on paper anyway.

"I  _have_ to do it. Thinking and planning are great but if I don't do it, it's all for nothing" Liam thought, despite the gnawing feeling of fear he had. Though, things turned out well with Harry, so that was a major plus. That and his parents seemed to be okay with it, even if he hadn't actually come out to them yet. Liam felt a little better,

"Yeah...maybe this  _will_ be okay" he thought, ignoring Keith and those other guys. Trying to focus on the positive, though that would easier said then done.

"Liam? Are you okay?" Jason asked, poking his arm, snapping Liam back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah sorry.....just deciding what to do next" Liam commented,

"Well you can help me with the leg press then" Jason laughed, Liam nodding in return.

 

 

 

     

     "Then he said, that because of what they talked about he thought Liam would answer differently" Zayn finished, recapping what happened during lunch. Cassie shook her head,

"What a crazy. Why is he so....." Cassie stopped, trying to think of a word.

"Insane, angry, rude, nasty" Zayn listed off plainly, Cassie pointing and nodding,

"Yes,  _those_ " she laughed. Zayn didn't want to believe him but Liam didn't deny it at lunch and the way he acted afterword was weird too. What could they have talked about that was so.....Zayn stopped,

"No...no way would it be something like that. Liam barely knows Keith, not enough to trust him with something like that" He thought, not wanting to entertain the thought of Liam actually coming out to him. Not like Zayn was one to talk, he was out to his family, Louis, Harry and now Cassie and he still  _hasn't_ told Liam. Despite he and Liam telling each other everything, all the time. Though, it's not as if Zayn didn't want to....he was the first person he thought of when he figured it all out. Granted it was his long standing feelings for Liam that helped him realize he was gay in the first place. That was it though, wasn't it? The reason it was so hard for Zayn to tell Liam, not only the fear of rejection but of Liam telling him,

_"Sorry Zayn I'm straight"_  

 

Zayn's stomach dropped a bit, regardless of everything that has happened lately, that was still in the back of his mind. Even so, what his mom had told him a few days back was there too.

 

_"To think, before you wouldn't have even considered this and here you are wanting to tell Liam everything"_

Zayn chuckled to himself. Things have changed a lot in these past few months, hopefully it could work out.

"So that's why I figured just blow the wall out and make room like that" Cassie commented, Zayn only hearing the tail end of what ever she said.

 "Yeah sure" he replied, still partially caught up in his thoughts. Cassie made a face,

"Totally right? I mean where  _else_ can you really fit a whale" she laughed, Zayn nodding. She let out a sigh,

"Zayn, are you internally monologuing over there or something?" Cassie asked, Zayn looking at her.

"What?....psh...no way" he commented, 

"Don't worry about Keith. You and Liam are going to the dance together...as dates...in a  _romantic_ sense, it'll be fine" Cassie said, Zayn feeling giddy over the whole thing.

"I just hope Keith's not going to be there" Zayn stated.

"Agreed. I worked hard on that dance and I don't want him spoiling it" Cassie remarked, Zayn couldn't help but laugh,

"What about all those other committee members?" he asked lightly. Cassie's expression changed,

"Oh...well yeah, them too" she laughed. The door to the lounge opening,

"Hey Z, ready to go?" Liam asked happily, Zayn looking at his phone.

"Oh man already? I lost track of time, that and Jason not coming back threw me off" he admitted. Cassie gathering her own things to leave for class.

"No worries Z" Liam replied plainly, sitting next to him, Cassie stood up,

"Sorry to dash Liam but I'm going to be late" she smiled, rushing out of the lounge before Liam had the chance to say anything. Zayn was packing his books into his bag,

"So how you  _doing_ babe?" Liam asked, in a funny voice.

"I'm  _doing_ good Li" Zayn replied, trying his best to imitate it. Liam letting out a laugh,

"I'm glad, I worry you know" he admitted, giving Zayn that soft look. One that Zayn hoped Liam only used for him.

"I worry for you too Liam" Zayn stated, it was true, and with everything happening lately he just wanted to know Liam was okay.

"That means a lot Zayn, thanks" Liam said, though he sounded a bit worn out with the way he said it. Zayn put his hand on Liam's forearm,

"Really though, are you alright?" he asked, Liam putting his hand over Zayn's.

"Yeah....yeah I'm good" Liam replied, Zayn interlocking their fingers.

"You're hands are cold" he chuckled, Liam squeezing a bit,

"I'll leave it to you to warm them up then" he smiled. Zayn's heat speeding up, he took in a breath,

"Liam....I want you to know. I'll  _always_ be here for you okay? No matter what" he said, knowing how random it sounded but he wanted Liam to know. It was quiet for a beat,

"Thank you Zayn. I'm here for  _you_ too, don't you forget that" Liam stated, Zayn taking the chance to kiss Liam's knuckles. It was something Liam always did for him but for some reason he felt as if Liam needed it today.

"Oh babe" Liam said softly. Zayn pulling Liam up by their still clasped hands,

"Let's go home Li" he grinned, Liam nodding and heading out with him. Zayn not even caring if anyone saw them holding hands.

 

 

 

     

     Harry heard a ringing but from where? And  _why_? Looking around, he found Louis' phone wedged between two couch cushions, a goofy picture of Liam on the screen.

"Liam?" Harry asked, answering the phone.

"Harry?" Liam asked back.

"Yep, I guess Louis forgot his phone today" Harry laughed. Now realizing why Louis hadn't answered any of his texts so far, Liam chuckling on the other end.

"Doing okay? Did you need something? Not that we can't talk about whatever" Harry asked, Liam let out a small sigh,

"Need some Zayn advice?" he added lightly, glad he was able to actually help with Liam now that he "Came out" to him, despite the whole....knowing already business.

"Yeah...are you busy? Am I bothering you or anything?" Liam questioned, Harry shaking his head.

"No Liam you aren't. I'm happy to help, now let 'er rip" Harry stated sitting in his moon chair, a large farting sound filling the room.

"Uh....when you said let 'er rip I didn't think you meant  _literally_ " Liam laughed,

"Oh my gosh  _Liam_ " Harry commented, waiting for Liam to catch his breath.

"Okay...I'm okay now" he commented, Harry smiling to himself. After their funny moment, he listened to Liam's encounter with that jerk Keith, shaking his head.

"Is this guy for real? What is he gaining from this?" Harry asked himself. From his point of view it's not as if Keith wanted to be with him....did he? Was this his messed up way of getting Zayn out of the picture and taking Liam for himself?

"Harry....I'm really scared he's going to wreck  _everything_. I'm just starting to get things together...more or less." Liam finished, Harry not blaming him for being concerned.

"First off Liam. Don't let him think he's got a hold over you" he started, trying to think of decent advice so Liam didn't get the short end of the stick.

"If you let him know that you're falling into his trap, he'll only lay it on heavier" Harry added, knowing how guys liked this acted. Mostly bullies and the like but it was almost the same principle.

"I just.....what does he  _want_? Why did he ask me to the dance in the first place?" Liam questioned, sounding rather worn out. Harry felt awful for him, with everything else he was trying to sort out the  _last_ thing he needed was some jerk making trouble for him like this.

"To tick off Zayn. Liam in all honesty I feel a lot of this is directed at him too" Harry commented,

"What can I do?....Okay well I know what you're going to say but....ugh" Liam commented, 

"Tell Zayn" They said in unison, Harry laughing. As hard as it was, it was better than the alternative.

"I feel that will lead to a whole  _other_ mess of problems" Liam said lowly, Harry knowing that couldn't be further from the truth. 

"Darn!.....I want to say so much but I  _can't_ " Harry thought, biting his lip.

"Well...I mean if Keith did tell Zayn then yes, I feel it  _would_ cause a problem" Harry admitted,

"See?" Liam stated suddenly,

"Only because he'd want to here it from  _you_ Liam. Not anyone else" Harry added lightly, then it dawned on him. Why Louis wanted to let them work it out and why they can't say too much. Having others do it for you....it wouldn't be the same. Neither Zayn or Liam asked for this to be done for them. They both wanted to do it themselves, tell each other on their own.

"Oh Louis" Harry thought happily, his boyfriend was something else that's for sure.

"I mean that dance is coming up right?" Harry suggested, 

"It is. I....I'm not sure that's a good time though. I really want to sit down and be able to talk this out with him. Cover  _everything_ " Liam explained, Harry nodding. That was a fair idea, make sure nothing was skipped over or left up in the air.

"That's a good start Liam" Harry stated, knowing how hard it was to actually do that. Thinking back to his sweaty palms and frazzled nerves when he told Louis that he had feelings for him.

"I'd feel better if Keith would leave me alone. Then I could focus on Zayn and all that" Liam sighed,

"I have no idea what that guys problem is. He sounds confused, in more ways than one" Harry replied, not sure what else to say about that.

"I guess he's always been this way? A guy I'm friends with at school went to high school with him" Liam remarked, Harry letting out a breath.

"Well, don't get caught up in it. Focus on you and Zayn, one thing at a time" Harry suggested,

"Yeah...easier said than done" Liam mumbled. It was quiet for a beat.

"Hey Haz, I better be going, I'm swamped with homework this week and I want to get things done before Saturday" Liam explained, Harry glancing at his own pile of books; knowing  _that_ feeling.

"I get you on that" Harry chuckled, hoping he helped out a little bit.

"Thanks a lot for hearing me out. I'm glad we can talk about this now" Liam admitted, Harry grinned to himself,

"Anytime Liam, really" he said, hoping it was as sincere sounding as he meant it to be.

" _AND_ I want a play by play of the dance too" Harry added quickly,

"Will do, give my best to Louis" Liam laughed before hanging up. Harry hoping Louis....hadn't tried to call his phone or anything.

 

 

 

     

     "Okay so.....it's this then?" Liam pointed at the sheet, papers spread all over Zayn's bedroom floor as they studied for the combined test tomorrow. Zayn looked at his own sheet,

"Yes, very good Liam" He said, sounding more like a teacher now.

"Thanks  _teach_ " Liam winked, Zayn rolling his eyes,

"You dork" he laughed, picking up another paper. Liam stopped, putting on a serious look,

"You..... _love_ it" he said lowly, trying not to laugh.

"Never said I didn't" Zayn grinned. Liam giggling a bit, still finding it funny he got so giddy over these things. Despite them happening more often now. Even so, it still sent Liam into a tizzy, not that he was complaining.

"Now we're going to move on to paragraph structure" Zayn stated, Liam changing papers.

"First, put this in order for me" he said, pointing to an out of order chart. 

"Easy" Liam commented putting the essay paragraphs into the correct order,

"Not bad, but that was pretty basic" Zayn chuckled. Liam put his paper down, hoping saying this wasn't too out of place.

"Zayn, thank you for taking time to help me prepare" he said, Zayn looking up at him, almost a little confused.

"Of course Li, I'm happy to help regardless of what it is. I need to study too" he replied. Zayn patted the spot next to him,

"Come here, I want to cover this with you" Zayn commented, Liam moving next to him, propping himself up against the bed. Liam rested against the bed but mostly against Zayn. Feeling warm and comfortable next to him.

"Comfy" Liam joked, Zayn laughing a bit as well. Zayn was going over how to cite sources, making sure that they were put in alphabetical order and written out properly. Liam did remember this, even though it was a pain at first, he had gotten the hang of it.

"Get it Li?" Zayn asked, Liam hadn't realized how close their faces were but....Zayn's eyes and those eyelashes...his lips. His sharp features,

"Am I staring?" Liam thought, Zayn sorta looking at him,

"Liam? Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"You're  _so_ beautiful" Liam blurted out, not even realizing he said it until Zayn's face turned red. Liam shot up, now standing over Zayn,

"I...uh, I need to use the bathroom" Liam said quickly, pretty much bolting out of the room to the bathroom. Closing and the locking the door he put his hands on the counter. Feeling like a complete creep, not to mention beyond embarrassed that he....didn't  _think_ before he spoke.

"Zayn's  _so_ freaked out...I know he is" Liam thought, what he said was true but still. That doesn't mean he can say it all willy nilly, he had to keep Zayn's feelings in mind too and the last thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable. Turning on the water and splashing his face, he left the bathroom.

"Just focus on the work" Liam thought, entering Zayn's room.

"Sorry.... _really_ had to go" he mumbled, Zayn looking up at him with a kinda upset look on his face,

"Liam you didn't weird me out" he stated,

"Just caught me off guard to be honest" Zayn added lightly, Liam taking a seat on the floor again but not next to Zayn. Liam wasn't sure what to say so he only nodded, Zayn letting out a huff,

"Liam, come on. You can sit next to me" he chuckled.

"We....should focus on our work" Liam mumbled, not really wanting to talk about it. It was quiet other than Liam shuffling his papers.

"You're  _beautiful_ too Li" Zayn said suddenly, Liam nearly dropping his sheets. He looked up, a serious look on Zayn's face. Liam let out a laugh, his usual laugh when he was complimented. He never knew what to say or how to react, so he usually laughed them off.

"No not your compliment laugh. I'm being serious" Zayn added, sitting on his knees, moving in front of Liam. He felt Zayn cup his face, why was he being so dumb about this? Zayn wasn't upset....he shouldn't be either. Liam put his hand over Zayn's, it was warm.

"We're going on a date Saturday, nothing wrong with letting you know  _I'm_ going with the most beautiful guy in school" Zayn stated, his voice and hand a bit shaky, Liam's heart nearly stopping entirely.

"A date! Most beautiful guy!" Liam yelled in his head,

"I...feel the same about you" he replied, his mouth suddenly dry, Zayn's face breaking into a large smile.

"Though not sure if Cassie would be happy with that" Zayn added slyly, Liam laughing,

"Her boyfriend doesn't go there, so it's fine" Liam added. Zayn chuckling as well. He pulled Liam over to him, Liam interlocking their arms, Zayn patting his leg in response. His heat  _still_ beating a mile a minute,

"We really need to study though babe" Liam stated, Zayn picking up his notebook,

"Yep, Critical Thinking" he smiled, Liam groaning a bit. Though, after everything that just happened, he felt like this wouldn't be so bad.

 

 

 

    

      "Wait let me get a drink, I'm parched" Cassie remarked, taking a long sip from her water bottle. Motioning with her hand for Zayn to keep going.

"So....he said  _I_ was beautiful and then got all cute and awkward, then I told him....I feel  _he's_ the most beautiful guy in school and we're going on a date on Saturday" Zayn explained, the realization of Liam admitting that he thought Zayn was beautiful was.....so much to take in. That and the fact he got the courage to tell Liam back. Cassie's eyes grew wide, turning her head and spitting out her water, in one of those spit take fashions. Zayn leaned back, to avoid it all.

"Maybe I should have waited?" he added, feeling bad that she took such a long drink and was spitting it all out now. That and the carpet next to her seat was soaked.

"Wait HUH!?" Cassie asked loudly, wiping her mouth, Zayn ready to speak again. Cassie put her hand up.

"Sorry rhetorical. Zayn....this proves it even more, heck I didn't think that was even  _possible_ but here we are discussing it" Cassie chirped, Zayn laughing lightly,

"I mean....he said you're beautiful. Then you said you were going on a date and he....UGH Zayn this is  _too_ much for me" She added, putting her hand over her heart. Zayn had to admit, the way Cassie felt was pretty much the way he did too.

"I can't wait to see you dance the night away together" she said, Zayn smiling at the thought,

"You and me both" he admitted.

"I can feel it Zayn....Love is here" Cassie sighed, a song playing from her phone.

_"Love is here, love is here"_   
_"Where you are"_   
_"Wish upon a star"_   
_"And the one you're dreaming of"_   
_"Is certain to appear"_   
_"Whoa, love is here"_   
_"Love is here"_

Zayn was trying not to laugh, Cassie making a face,

"I'm not even sorry" she said, letting it play through. The song ended, Cassie putting her phone back on vibrate.

"Anyway how was the test?" she asked, Zayn finding it amusing that she can act like these things never happened in the first place.

"Not as bad as I thought, studying definitely helped. I think Liam should be fine too, he really got a handle on everything last night" Zayn explained. He really did feel Liam would be fine, once he understood something he usually didn't have anymore problems with it.

"That's good, to think you're intense test and quiz week is almost over" Cassie commented,

"Yeah I know. I'm hoping I got good marks on all of them" Zayn replied, but who wouldn't want good grades?

"Oh back to the dance fast, my boyfriend is  _very_ excited to meet you both" Cassie grinned,

"Oh no Cassie, you haven't told him everything have you?" Zayn asked, embarrassed by a completely unrelated party knowing what was going on. Cassie waved it off,

"No...not  _everything_ but he's very open and very accepting. So you have no reason to be worried" she added. Zayn was glad, the last thing he needed was a nasty jerk saying how he and Liam were both living wrong or something. Like those guys he ran into before.

"I never asked before, did shopping go okay?" Cassie questioned, 

"Oh yeah, it was fine. But I'm not telling you what I got, you'll have to wait and see" Zayn chuckled, Cassie gasping dramatically,

"Okay, that's fair" she added plainly, Zayn chuckling at her antics. He was feeling more nervous than excited at this point. Even though he was trying to recall what Harry and Louis told him. Calm down and let things happen...That was it right? Or was it to not let his nerves get the better of him.

" _Uh-oh_ " Zayn thought, but....both were good, so it should be fine....probably. Cassie was now busy working on her homework, something that Zayn needed to be doing too.

"It'll be fine" he thought again, taking his notebook and worksheet out.

 

 

 

     

     Liam paced around his room. It was three p.m Saturday and he felt like he was leaving for the dance in five minutes. It started at eight, he had to get a hold of himself.

"Everything will be fine, just calm down. This isn't the first time you've gone out with Zayn to do things" Liam told himself. Even so, he  _was_ nervous, this was a  _legit_ date. He wanted it to be special for Zayn and for himself too. Liam fell back onto his bed, yeah he was nervous but also excited. Excited that he had the courage to tell Zayn that he found him beautiful. Even if it was a slip of the tongue. But Zayn....Zayn felt the _same way_  about him. Liam's stomach doing flips at the mere thought of it. Zayn flat out saying it was a date and he was.....he was taking the most beautiful guy in school. Liam buried his face in his hands, letting out a small squeal.

"Could this mean what I thinks it does? Do...I want to get my hopes up though?" he thought, not wanting to read too much into it and be disappointed later on. How else could he take it? Like Louis says, straight guys don't do things like that with other straight guys. Harry and Louis never acted like that with anyone but each other.

"I don't know what to think" Liam moaned, a knock at his door.

"Liam? I'm coming in" his mother said, opening it and walking in. Liam sat up,

"Mom, I didn't even get to answer. What if I was changing?" he asked jokingly.

"Liam I'm your mother but yes sorry, I should have waited" she stated, Liam letting out a sigh,

"It's just, you've been pacing for almost a half an hour, are you alright?" Mrs Payne asked, sitting at his desk. Liam slumped a bit,

"Just nervous is all" he mumbled, Mrs Payne made an "Ah" sound.

"I see, I see. Well, you have nothing to worry about in the slightest" she said happily, Liam raising his eyebrows.

"Liam. You and Zayn have known each other for  _years_. Going on a date together isn't like some new thing" Mrs Payne started, Liam ready to protest the "Date label" but stopped himself, knowing it  _was_ a date.

"You don't need to treat this as anything different than what you've been doing up till now. Zayn knows you and you know Zayn, you  _know_ what I mean?" Mrs Payne continued, Liam nodding.

"You mean that Zayn and I have been friends for so long that I don't need to worry about making any sort of impression? That I should just have fun and not worry?" Liam asked back. His mother nodded happily,

"Exactly. Zayn asked to go with you dear, not anyone else" Mrs Payne added softly, Liam recalling that Louis said the same thing.

"Still nervous though" he mumbled,

"That's normal, I'm sure once you get there everything will be fine" she said. Liam had to wonder if his mom knew he was gay, she's bringing up the whole date thing like it's no big deal. Granted she did before too,

"Now try and calm down and get ready. Remember I'm taking tons of pictures for your father. Then you have to go to Zayn's for pictures" Mrs Payne stated, Liam nodding.

"You're still spending the night?" she asked,

"Yep" Liam replied, glancing at his overnight bag.

"Oh Liam you'll see. You and Zayn will have a great time" she sniffed.

"Mom, don't cry" Liam said, hating when she did. She wiped her eyes, nodding. A serious expression suddenly on her face,

"Don't have too much fun though....and remember if you do, use  _protection_ " she stated. Liam's face heating up like crazy.

"Oh my.... _MOM_!" he basically yelled, dying from embarrassment. Mrs Payne let out a small laugh before standing up to leave.

"Love you dear" she said,

"Love you too mom" Liam replied, his face in his hands.....It's not like Liam hadn't.....ever. He stopped,

"Would he....and I? I mean yeah maybe but....." Liam thought, feeling beyond awkward about it. Not about Zayn and him just....the way it was brought up. He shook his head, really not wanting to add another thing to be nervous about. Liam looked at his laid out clothes,

"It  _will_ be fun" he smiled, his stomach doing flips.

 

 

 

     

     "Come on only a few more" Mr Malik commented, holding the camera. Zayn groaned a little,

"Dad, we're going to be late" he said, Liam laughing a bit.

"You two look  _so_ handsome. How can we not want to document it?" Mrs Malik asked, holding a camera of her own. It's not like Zayn minded this but he and Liam spent a lot of time at Liam's house with his mom taking pictures and then backtracking to his own for his parents.

"Okay now a funny one" Mr Malik remarked, Zayn stuck out his tongue only to have Liam sweep him off his feet and hold him bridal style, Zayn yelping from the unexpected movement.

"Perfect!" Mrs Malik exclaimed, Zayn's face a mixture of surprise and confusion,

"Alright we've got enough...I  _guess_ " Mr Malik sighed. Zayn remembering he had to send some to Harry and Louis later on. He hugged his parents, both of them hugging Liam as well.

"We love you Zayn, we'll see you later. Be careful" Mrs Malik said, 

"Love you too and we will" Zayn replied, throwing on his coat and scarf. Glancing to see Liam had his new scarf too. Heading out into the night and the cold, Zayn let out a breath.

"I'm liking the new scarf Li" he commented, getting into the car, Liam touched it softly.

"I really like it too Z. Thanks so much" Liam smiled. Zayn felt a bit giddy, over everything, the dance, their date. 

"Wonder what the dance will be like?" Zayn asked, Liam backing out of the driveway,

"Come to think of it, I haven't even really thought about that part" Liam laughed, Zayn knowing how he felt. He wanted the night to be special for Liam, so he'd been more or less freaking out about that.

"Well, we can only bet on Five Directions playing  _all_ night" Liam stated, Zayn couldn't help but laugh,

"That's true isn't it" he replied, knowing Cassie couldn't pass up an opportunity to play them, especially at a school function.

"I hope we have some slow songs too" Zayn admitted softly, wanting a chance to slow dance with Liam. 

"Me....me too" he replied, almost nervously. Zayn hoping he didn't say something wrong. Some time passed, as they grew closer to school.

"You're looking  _really_ sharp in your jacket babe" Liam commented, Zayn had to admit he thought the gold would be a bit much but he really liked it.

"Same goes for you Li. You look  _amazing_ " he replied happily, Liam's jacket, his whole outfit was great looking on him.

"I particularly like my gold hankie" Liam said, patting his chest pocket.

"That's so weird because I really like my sliver hankie" Zayn replied, laughing. Liam let out a small gasp,

"What do you think Cassie's boyfriend is like?" he asked,

"I don't know, I've been trying to piece things together but so far I got nothing. Not even hair or eye color" Zayn admitted,

"Honestly I just want to know his name" Liam added on,

" _Right_?" Zayn said back. Something was always getting in the way of either of them hearing it.

"Regardless, it'll be a great night Li" Zayn stated lightly, patting Liam's leg, Liam putting his hand on Zayn's, before having to turn the wheel.

"It will" Liam spoke, Zayn could tell he was smiling, even in the low light of the street lights they passed. Zayn felt the same, it'll be a fun night, even if stupid Keith decides to show up and ruin things for everyone.

"I'm  _not_ even going to think about it" he thought, realizing his hand was still on Liam's leg, moving it.

"You could have kept it there" Liam joked, 

"I'd rather  _hold_ your hand, but you're driving" Zayn responded lightly, feeling more bold today.  

"I'm sure it'll come up" Liam chuckled, Zayn's heart speeding up.

"I gotta keep this momentum" he  thought as they approached the school parking lot.

 

 

 

     

     Zayn and Liam entered the Gym, which was done up in glitter and gold  _everything_. Balloons, streamers, tablecloths and even table centerpieces. Even in the low light it was nice looking. A large banner hung over the DJ booth reading "Glittering Gold Dance" colored spot lights shone and spun around, reflecting the golden accents. Making some things seem brighter than they were.

"This is great" Liam said loudly, over the even  _louder_ music.

"It is" Zayn replied, hoping his voice would make it through the night. Some students sat at the tables while others danced throughout the gym. Zayn could barely tell who was walking by him, much less across the gym floor. Due to the constantly changing lighting.

"Looks like you match the theme" Liam joked, poking his arm as they walked around,

"Funny" Zayn winked, Liam laughing a bit. He was surprised, in a good way. More students showed up than he thought, so at least those charities would get some nice profits from this. Trying to scan the room Zayn was hoping to come across Cassie. Jason had a night in with his girlfriend tonight so he wasn't planning on showing up. Other than Liam and Cassie, Zayn didn't really know anyone else. Not that it mattered, with Liam here he had all he needed.

"Zayn?! Liam?!" someone said, both turning to see Cassie, wearing  a medium length black dress. A golden raised jewel pattern started at the top and spread out, it covered her upper sleeves and halfway down the front.

" _Nice_ dress Cassie" Liam remarked, Cassie doing a quick spin.

"Thanks, you both look great! Love your jackets" she pointed, Liam rubbing the back of his head,

"Thank you" they both said. Cassie let out a small gasp,

"Look you're all matchy too! That's  _so_ cute" she added, Zayn's face warming up.

"We're here together so.." Liam replied, Zayn smiling, along with Cassie. He had to know about her boyfriend, in the least creepiest way possible.

"Is your boyfriend here?" Zayn asked, Cassie nodding.

"Yep, wait here and I'll get him" she said before darting away,

"The moment of truth is here" Liam whispered, standing really close to Zayn, which was almost the only way to talk, since everything was so loud. They spotted Cassie holding a guys hand, Zayn couldn't tell if he was blonde or if it was just the lighting.

"This is Niall, my boyfriend" Cassie introduced, thankfully no one sneezed or did anything to prevent Zayn from hearing his name.

"Niall, this is Zayn and that's Liam" Cassie pointed,

"Nice to  _finally_ meet you two. I've heard a lot" he smiled, putting his hand out, Zayn shaking it, then Liam.

"It's nice to meet you" Zayn replied, noticing his very blue eyes and actual blond hair. Niall put his arm around Cassie's shoulders.

"Want to grab a table? We can chat before we decide to dance" Niall suggested, Zayn looking at Liam who nodded,

"Sounds good" Liam replied, all four of them walking to a nearby table.

"Cassie you did a  _great_ job, love the way the gym turned out" Liam commented, looking at the table centerpiece.

"Aw thanks Liam" she replied happily. Niall rubbing her back.

"That's my girl" he smiled, Zayn sat across from them, he could tell how much they cared for each other. Despite only seeing them together for about three minutes. In the time they talked Zayn picked up on a few things. Niall played guitar, was a pretty happy go lucky guy and had a laugh that made everyone feel upbeat. He could tell Liam felt comfortable around him too, that was a major plus. Cassie and Niall were talking about something, Liam leaning over.

"He's really nice" he commented, Zayn nodding,

"They make quite the pair" he added, Liam smiling. Cassie stood up,

"Liam care to help me bring some punch? Or water? Or soda?" she listed off, Niall laughing a bit.

"Oh sure" he said, following her to the food table, disappearing into the sea of students. Zayn tapped his fingers on the table, not knowing what to say to Niall, since they really only met a bit ago. The music played loudly, Niall switched chairs, moving next to Zayn.

"It's good to finally meet you. Cassie talks about you two _a lot_ " Niall smiled, Zayn slightly raising his eyebrows,

"Oh no, don't worry, good things" Niall added quickly, Zayn laughing.

"You and Liam make quite the couple" he said happily.

"Uh...we're.....actually just friends" Zayn replied, Niall's expression changing quickly.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. It's the way you looked at each other and acted....you  _really_ seemed like a couple" Niall explained, looking beyond upset. They did? Not that Zayn minded or anything but was it  _that_ clear how he felt? How he and Liam acted together?

"It's fine. No harm done" Zayn smiled, not really sure what else to say, he couldn't just say that he  _wanted_ to be Liam's boyfriend. Niall acted like he wanted to say something else but stopped at Liam and Cassie returning.

"I almost spilled your drink like four times" Liam joked, handing Zayn some punch.

"It's lemonade" Cassie commented, noticing that he was sniffing it. Everyone laughing.

"I couldn't tell" Zayn joked, Liam patting his back. On the plus side at least Niall was open like Cassie said, 

"You can never be  _too_ careful" Zayn thought, Liam laughing at something Niall and Cassie had said.

 

 

 

      

     "Golly gee Linda this dance IS OFF THE CHAIN!"

 "I know Mary, IT"S GETTING CRAZY UP IN HERE!" two girls spoke near Liam and Zayn. Liam laughed as he and Zayn were dancing near Cassie and Niall. Who seemed to be far better dancers than either Zayn or Liam. After talking for about an hour they figured it be a good idea to dance before the night ends. Liam watched Zayn do a bunch of goofy moves, but still....he was still the  _best_ looking guy here by far.

"Z I had no idea you were such a good dancer. I thought you said once cool kids don't dance" Liam joked, taking Zayn's hands and swinging both their arms from side to side.

"I'm full of surprises" he joked back, both of them moving, mostly, in beat with the song. Zayn took a step closer and leaned near Liam's ear,

"Glad I finally got to hold your hand" he said, Liam's heart speeding up.

"Feelings mutual babe" Liam smiled back, glad it was rather dark, to hide his clear blush. Liam had no issue standing this close to Zayn the whole time but he was trying to get Liam to spin, in which case how could he say no?

"You're great Li" Zayn laughed, Liam spinning under his arm for a second time. Cassie and Niall moved closer,

"Wow...you two are certainly  _something_ " she laughed,

"Zayn's killing it for sure" Liam chuckled, Zayn playfully hitting his arm. 

"I'm surprised they aren't playing more Five Direction songs" Liam stated. The current song ended, another one starting, just as upbeat as the others,  
  
_"Here comes gold, glitter and gold"_  
 _"Here comes gold, glitter and gold"_  
 _"Doesn't it make me a sight to behold"_  
 _"Wearing threads made of gold"_  
 _"Truly outrageous and beautifully bold"_  
 _"Glitter and gold"_

Cassie let out a laugh, Niall smiling.

"Oh yeah. Couldn't let the night pass without  _this_ song" he laughed, Cassie kissing his cheek.

"Ask a question" Liam thought, wondering why Five Directions had a song for literally everything. He and Zayn started dancing again,

_"Turing a new page and closing the old"_   
_"Don't ever think my heart has grown cold"_   
_"I'll tell you right from the start"_   
_"You'll always be in my heart"_

"We should go dancing more often" Liam suggested,

"Eh, I don't think you'd want to see that" Zayn replied. Liam sighed, yeah he would. He'd do anything with Zayn, just having him around made everything better. Liam wouldn't have even considered coming to this if Zayn hadn't asked and here he was having a great time.

"See I told you that you match the theme. Even this song" Liam joked,

"You picked this out for me" Zayn replied lightly.

"Yeah and you look  _amazing_ in it" Liam said, feeling a bit more flirty than usual. Like at the mall or whenever he and Zayn were having a really good time. Zayn also looked as if he was really enjoying himself, laughing and smiling. His smile that Liam loved so much, that always made him feel great, despite his own mood. Though part of it made him feel guilty, for everything that had happened with Keith and the way Liam acted. Did he deserve that smile?

"All right kiddes, let's slow it down now. Grab that special someone and pull 'em close" the DJ said, starting up a slow song.

"Oh no...this is it" Liam thought, his stomach doing flips. Granted it wasn't the first slow song of the night but it was the first for them. Would Zayn  _want_ to slow dance? What if he messed up? Before Liam could think another thought, Zayn walked up and put his arms around Liam's waist.

"I gotcha Li" He said softly into his ear. Liam's heart fluttering. He put his arms around Zayn's neck, both swaying slightly to the song. Liam praying he wasn't going to step on Zayn's feet...or trip.

"Did....did I mention how great you look?" Liam asked, trying to not sound nervous.

"A few times, maybe, but thanks Li, you look great too" Zayn smiled, their faces so close. He took a 

step closer, resting his chin on Liam's shoulder.

"I'm having a great time" Zayn said, really sounding like he meant it. Liam smiled,

"I am too Zayn, you have  _no_ idea" he commented back, pulling Zayn closer to him.

"Thanks for asking me out babe" Liam added, Zayn moved back a bit, looking at him,

"Yeah...of course Liam....thanks....for saying yes" Zayn mumbled.

"Feel.....feel free to ask me out whenever" Liam managed to say, hoping he sounded serious. Zayn's face lit up, even in the darkened room Liam could tell.

"Yeah...yeah totally. Same goes for me" he grinned. Moving closer to Liam again. The song ended and Liam wondered if they even let it play all the way through. For that time....he felt as if it was only him and Zayn. He almost forgot they were at the dance. They slowly let go of each other, Liam not wanting to.

"Hey Zayn, you mind coming with me to get a few snacks. Niall's pretty hungry" Cassie said softly, Zayn nodding and following her. Liam sorta stood there,

"Hey Liam.....look, you need to let Zayn know how you feel" Niall blurted out. Liam's face warming up.

"Wha....what do you mean?" Liam asked, a bit defensively. Why would he just say that all of a sudden? Niall crossed his arms.

"I can just tell, I mean you felt like it was only you  _two_ right? When you were dancing?" he asked quietly both walking to their table. Liam nodding slightly.

"Don't be embarrassed. I can tell you  _really_ care for him. I really think he feels the same" Niall stated, taking a sip of his drink. Liam was quiet, was it so clear to  _everyone_? Everyone but Zayn it seemed.

"Sometimes you gotta make the first move" Niall commented, 

"Otherwise you'll end up waiting forever or the other person will....end up leaving" he added. Liam sighed,

"You're.....you're right Niall. Thank you for not being freaked out" he said. Feeling it was fruitless to keep denying it like this, especially since Niall hit the nail on the head.

"Dude, never. People who are, are jerks. Sorry to get all deep and butt in like this but...I feel like you may have needed it" Niall explained. Liam nodded again,

"I'm trying" he admitted, feeling a bit awkward about the whole thing. Not so much about Niall....just that it was so blatantly  _obvious_ to everyone.

"Nothing wrong with making the first move. Heck if I hadn't then I never would have asked Cassie out or admitted my feelings" Niall stated, 

"But it all worked out?" Liam offered, Niall laughing.

"It did and I'm so happy that it did" he said. Liam wishing he could muster the courage to do the same. He spotted Zayn coming back, carrying two plates.

"I brought you food Li" he grinned, Liam smiling back, taking one.

"Thanks Z" he replied, 

"I know what you like" Zayn winked, taking a bite of a small cookie. Liam seeing that Zayn picked out a bunch of his favorites. Cassie nudged Niall's arm, giggling slightly. He smiled, once again glad he came with Zayn tonight.

 

 

 

     

     Zayn let out a yawn. Checking his phone it was already 10:30, the night had gone by so fast. A lot of students had already begun to leave.

"I can't believe the nights almost over" Liam commented, both semi dancing to one of the last songs. Zayn nodded,

"I know right?" he replied, looking around to the far emptier gym than about 45 minutes ago. The song changed to a slow one again. One that Zayn knew off the top of his head, B-Teens.

 

_"I can't get you off my mind"_

_"When I'm with you I know I could"_

_"Love you till the end of time"_

_"I can get you, I can get you"_

_"If you'd only tell me how"_

_"Cause with all this love around"_

_"I'm feeling singled out"_

 

  

Liam taking no time to pull Zayn close to him. It seemed so natural, the way Liam held onto him. He let out a content breath,

 "Li, I'm getting tired" Zayn admitted with a slight chuckle. Liam rubbed his back,

"Me too. All this dancing" he laughed.

"I think this may be our last dance of the night" Liam added, Zayn making a slight "Aw" sound. Yeah he was tired but how often will this come up again?

"I know babe. I don't really want the night to end either" Liam confessed softly, Zayn's stomach flipping a bit. He held onto Liam a little tighter, resting his chin on his shoulder again.

"Oh Li" he sighed, He felt a slight tickle on his neck.

"Ahh, Liam" Zayn chuckled, Liam was gently kissing his neck. Liam pulled back, a sly grin on his face.

"Oh  _another_ ticklish spot? I'll remember that for another time" he laughed, Zayn rolling his eyes.

"Try it Payne" he challenged, Liam laughing again. 

_"Everyday I see these couples walking by"_

_"And if I took the chance I could be of them"_

_"If only I could have you as the one"_

_"A hand to hold, a soul to touch"_

_"But without you, I'm feeling singled out"_

 

 

"You know Li.....I'm not feeling that singled out anymore" Zayn commented softly, scared he would ruin the moment or sound really cheesy quoting the song like this.

 "Funny, I was thinking the  _same_ thing" Liam replied. Zayn looking back at him. He felt so lightheaded all of a sudden.

 "I'm...feeling a little dizzy" he chuckled, maybe it was him being tired. 

 "Kinda like the room is spinning?" Liam added, Zayn nodding. They were gazing at each other now, holding each other a bit tighter. The song sadly ending, Zayn not realizing.

 "Maybe...maybe we should stop" Zayn suggested, Liam sorta looking at him.

 "We have stopped" he replied, Zayn nodded. What was up with him? Liam looked a little flushed too,

 "It's not like we haven't danced to at least eight slow songs" he thought, both of them walking back to the table to find a tired Cassie and Niall.

"Ugh, I'm  _never_ wearing these shoes again" Cassie stated,

"Z I need to run to the bathroom fast. Wanna head out after that?" Liam asked, Zayn nodding.

"Yeah, it's nearly over anyway" he replied, sitting down as Liam left the gym. Cassie let out a yawn of her own, 

 "Niall, I need to check to make sure the DJ got paid" she said, slowly standing up and heading to the booth. Zayn was resting on his hand, Niall looking as if he wanted to talk.

 "Zayn look, I know I said that whole couple thing before and you said you weren't....but" Niall started, Zayn perking up. 

 "You like Liam a lot, I think you should let him know" he finished, Zayn letting out a sigh.

 "That obvious?" he asked, Niall nodding firmly. Who  _couldn't_ tell? Well everyone but Liam it seemed, which lies the problem.

 "I know...it's complicated" Zayn stated, it was wasn't it? All the problems that could come from this. 

 "Is it though? Or are you just making it that way to prevent yourself from getting hurt?" Niall asked, Zayn taken back.

 "Well....I mean...maybe" He mumbled, not really able to think of a comeback, since it was pretty much true. Niall chuckled a bit,

 "I mean you never know, he might feel the  _same_ way" Niall stated, Zayn raising his eyebrows. Did he know something?

 "Just don't let fear dictate your actions. You may be missing something great. I know it's scary but just give it some thought" Niall said softly. Cassie making her way back over,

 "Alright, we're set. Zayn give me a hug" she commented, Zayn standing up and sharing a quick hug with her.

 "See you next week" he said, Liam walking up behind him.

 "Is this a hug party?" he joked, Zayn laughing as he hugged Cassie fast.

 "It was great finally meeting you Niall" Liam commented, shaking his hand again.

 "Likewise, remember to think over what I said" he commented, shaking Zayn's hand, but saying it to both him  _and_ Liam. Waving them off Zayn and Liam headed to the car. Zayn taking the chance to hold Liam's hand,

 "I had a great time babe" Liam commented happily.

 "Me too. I'm really glad we decided to go" Zayn added, feeling the warmth of Liam's hand against the cold night air.

 "Can't wait to curl up in bed though" he joked, Liam nodding.

 "It'll be nice, that's for sure" He smiled, Zayn's heart fluttering lightly. They stopped at Liam's car, before Zayn knew it Liam had his arms wrapped around him.

 "Z....thanks" Liam mumbled, Zayn hugging him back,

 "Sure Liam, There's....no one I'd rather go with than  _you_ " he stated softly, Liam pulling back to look at him. It was as if he was looking for something to say, or he  _wanted_ to say something.

 "I..feel the same" Liam admitted, with those cute puppy dog eyes. Zayn smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Hoping that was safe...for now at least. Liam giggled, resting their foreheads together, rubbing noses lightly like before.

 "We should go, it's rather chilly" Zayn said, the cold making it harder to stand outside. Despite the fact his heart was beating so fast.

 "Right...right. There's always later" Liam winked, Zayn's face warming up. Liam unlocked the doors, both getting in. He was happy that they were heading home, really feeling tired out at this point.

 

 

 

 

      "Don't go and fall asleep on me now" Zayn jokingly commented, poking Liam's arm.

 "Har har" He joked, leaving the parking lot.

 "Niall's a really nice guy. I can see why Cassie likes him so much" Liam commented, turning onto the main road, barely any traffic.

 "He is. They make a good pair, he gives really  _good_ advice" Zayn replied, Liam nodding,

 "Right? Almost like he does all the time or something. It seems so natural for him" he added. Zayn paused for a moment,

 "Did...did he give you advice about something?" he asked, Liam silent. Street lights casting shadows in the car.

 "Um...yeah....about.....dancing! Yeah about dancing" Liam exclaimed, Zayn nodding.

 "Funny, me too. About that I can't let my fear of dancing stop me from....doing  _certain_ things" Zayn explained...somewhat awkwardly.

 "I see. He told me if I wait too long to dance with...um uh...another person. They might leave or something and making the first move...isn't a bad thing" Liam said.

 "In dancing I mean" He added quickly. Where they talking about what Zayn thought they were?

 "Right...dancing. Good advice, we should listen to him on this" Zayn commented.

 "I agree....good, good talk" Liam said, both falling quiet. Zayn really hoping it was about their feelings and not  _actually_ dancing. After everything that happened tonight he felt a lot more confident. That he had a serious chance with Liam. It was mostly quiet the rest of the way back to Liam's. They chatted lightly but Zayn was rather worn out, not that Liam wasn't; he had to focus on driving after all.

 "Almost home babe" Liam commented, pulling onto his street.

 "Good, I can't wait to sleep" Zayn replied, letting out another yawn,

 "In  _my_ bed mind you" Liam laughed.

 "Wouldn't have it any other way" Zayn admitted, a small slip but it wasn't a major blunder right? Liam was quiet,

 "Me too. Sleeping separately or you on the floor  _wouldn't_ work for us" Liam replied lightly. Us? Separately? Zayn was pleasantly surprised,

 "See?" Zayn replied coyly. Liam laughing as they reached his house.

 

 

 

 

     Liam was going to bring it up...sort of. He washed his face, Zayn was already in his room, most likely fast asleep by now. Liam was  _beyond_ giddy over the dance, the slow dancing...everything. He felt as if he made a months worth of progress in only a single night. Thankfully Keith nor Val were anywhere to be seen  and he could actually relax and enjoy himself. A part of Liam actually felt like Zayn....had feelings for  _him_ too. Maybe it was just his mood now but everything seemed as if it was falling into place. Just like Louis had said, that and Niall's own advice. Liam let out a breath, leaving the bathroom and walking to his room, making sure to stay quiet. His mom was sleeping after all. Zayn was all curled up on his bed, but still awake.

 "I thought you'd be out " Liam chuckled, moving to lay next to Zayn,

 "Maybe I'm overtired now" he sighed, Liam pulling up the covers.

 "I remember the first time you spent the night here, way back in high school" Liam recalled, Zayn looking up at him.

 "Me too, you wanted me to sleep on that  _awful_ sleeping bag. I might as well just slept on a plank of wood" Zayn chuckled. Liam nodded happily,

 "Then you woke me up, all sleepy eyed and asked to sleep with me" Liam chuckled fondly, still recalling the way Zayn climbed into bed with him and how beyond nervous he was about it. It was a special memory to Liam, more so now that he figured out he had feelings for Zayn.

"And here we are now" Zayn sighed, smiling at Liam.

 "Like I said, wouldn't have it any other way" Liam commented, Zayn cuddling into him. Liam was starting to fade fast himself, if he didn't talk now he'd miss his chance.

 "Babe....um.... there's something I need to talk to you about. Not tonight but soon" Liam commented, his voice shaky. Just bringing it up like this sent his nerves into a frenzy. Zayn looked at him again,

 "Is...everything okay?" he asked, looking worried. he paused, not really sure how to word it, was it bad?

 "Yeah, just some important stuff we  _need_ to discuss" Liam stated, figuring that was as good as anything. Zayn nodded,

 "I....actually have some things to tell  _you_ too" he mumbled, like he was just as nervous as Liam. Liam stopped for a second, what could that be about?

 "Well, guess we'll have  _a lot_  to talk about" he joked, trying to lighten the mood, Zayn only nodding again. He wrapped his arms around Liam's waist,

 "Night Li" he yawned, Liam kissing the top of his head. Not so concerned about if it was pushing it at this point.

 "Night babe, sleep well okay?" he said, Zayn giggling into his chest, then moving up to kiss Liam's cheek.

 "See you tomorrow" he yawned, Liam's face warming, Zayn's kiss still lingering on his cheek.

 "Of course" Liam said softly before turning out the light.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone surprised by Cassie's boyfriend?  
> And all the fluff, can never go wrong with that  
> Nice to see things taking a good turn right?  
> Though Keith is still here, making trouble  
> What's he planning?  
> Find out next time!


	31. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope all those good feelings carry over from last chapter lol  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> (own nothing all mistakes are mine)

 

     "Okay class we'll be splitting this final paper up into  _three_ parts, so keep that in mind" Ms Haman explained, pointing to the board.

 "All will be graded separately from each other. Each week a new draft will be due. So you have three weeks in total to work on this paper. Though we will discuss your drafts privately to keep you on track" she continued, Liam feeling a bit worried, since drafts weren't always the best, hence  _drafts_.

 "You will be able to pick one of two options. First option is to do a research based paper, normal format as all the others we've done up until now. Comparing and contrasting two articles based on the same subject, which will be provided for you" Ms Haman went on. Liam tapped his pen a bit, 

 "Maybe the second option will be better?" he asked himself.

 "The second option is to write an original story, any subject matter is alright as long as it's your  _own_ and not taken from a movie or T.V. show" Ms Haman read from her paper. Liam knew that's what Zayn would take, he was great at coming up with stories like that. Liam nudged Zayn's arm a bit, Zayn smiling in return.

 "Can we use characters from another story but make the plot our own?" A student, Nadia, asked. Ms Haman paused, thinking it over.

 "Hmm, run it by me in a few minutes" she replied, Liam wondering if she wrote Fanficition, not that it was bad or anything. Some of the Mail and Nyaz stories were really cute, from the few he may or may not have read. Liam figured his best bet was to stick with the research paper. With Zayn's help he had an easier time getting a handle on the topics and his papers had improved. 

 "I'll give you the rest of class, about fifteen minutes, to make up your minds and then let me know at the end of class" Ms Haman finished walking over to Nadia. Zayn turned to Liam,

 "I'm doing the second option, hands down" He stated happily, Liam could already see his wheels turning.

 "I'm gonna stick with the two articles. I'm not able to come up with an  _entire_ story. Maybe a paragraph or two but not more than that" Liam laughed, Zayn giving him a look.

 "I like your stories though" he said softly.

 "Yeah but I like  _yours_ much better" Liam added, Zayn chuckling. Liam felt ever since last Saturday, things have changed, in a good way that is. He and Zayn, seemed to have grown closer, if that was even possible. Liam is positive that they flirt  more now.

 "I really hope it's just not me" he thought, not wanting to blow this out or proportion. He could use Sunday as an example, he and Zayn went to the bakery they both liked so much and spent over and hour eating and....joking and...they held hands on and off the whole time too. Way more than usual,

 "Hey Liam, we should work on our papers together" Keith spoke, interrupting his thoughts,

 "Be easier that way" he added, Liam not too taken with the idea.

 "Uh, maybe not. Don't want to have our papers be too similar" Liam replied, which was basically a no. Keith made a coy looking face, putting his hand on Liam's shoulder.

 "Nothing wrong with a little  _give and take_ , right?" he asked lowly, Liam knowing he wasn't talking about their papers.

 "He already said  _no_ " Zayn spat, visibly upset. Keith only laughed at him,

 "Let him make up his own mind for once. Let me know later" he said, turning back to his computer. Liam forgetting how upset it was knowing Keith would be ready to spill everything to Zayn at any time. Zayn scoffed at him, but patting Liam's leg. Liam mouthed a "Thanks" before Ms Haman spoke up,

 "Okay class. I'll come around and take your picks" she said. Liam's mood lower than a few minutes ago.

 "Does he  _want_ something from me?" Liam thought, scared of what that answer would end up being.

 "Maybe....I need to talk this out with him. Tell him to stop all this" he added, though the first few times weren't very successful and Liam didn't want to encourage whatever he would be encouraging. That and he really  _didn't_ want to bother with Keith anymore either,

 "Great" Liam thought, only adding more to his worries. Overhearing Zayn wanting to ask Ms Haman something after class.

 

 

 

 

        "Niall was really glad to have met you two. He even wants to have us all hang out" Cassie laughed,

 "That would be fun. He's really nice, gives good advice too" Zayn replied, Cassie jokingly rolling her eyes.

 "Him and his advice. He'll give it to  _anyone_ he can. That's why I love him....well one of the reasons" she said, Zayn happy for her, wishing he and Liam could be like that.

 "Why? Did he give you advice about Liam?" she asked lightly, Zayn nodding.

 "Saw right through me from the very beginning" he joked, it was true and it didn't bother Zayn at all but it was funny, if anything.

 "He only wants to help. He probably saw how you two were acting and figured the situation from your response and then went from there" Cassie stated. This must happen often, for her to explain it so specifically. He wondered what the advice Niall gave Liam, was it the same as he gave Zayn? Clearly it wasn't about dancing.

 "Well Liam liked him too. So all of us hanging out would be fine" he commented, Cassie leaned forward a bit.

 "So....how was the dance then? You know, when I wasn't around" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows. 

 "I mean....I think we made _a lot_  of progress. We slow danced to almost every song we could and had more hand holding....just whatever stuff" Zayn explained, feeling a little sheepish.

 "Zayn....he likes you  _too_. When are you going to tell him?" Cassie asked sternly,

 "Oh that reminds me. He said there is something he wants to discuss something with me, something important. I told him I have to talk with him too" Zayn recalled, Cassie throwing her hands up.

 "OMG Zayn.... _This_ is your chance! You can tell each other" she more or less whisper yelled. Zayn shrugging,

 "I still need to put my finishing touches on that whole dinner thing" He replied. Cassie was right though, a lot was starting to fall into place and he had to take advantage of the timing or something like that.

 "Still scared though" He admitted, something that would always be there he guessed. Until they actually talked about it. Cassie nodded,

 "I can imagine.....well sort of...uh, you know what I mean" she explained, Zayn chuckling. He perked up again, recalling what happened in English, after running through it with Cassie she made a face.

 "Ew....he was  _not_ talking about English" she stated, shaking her head. Frankly it made Zayn angry, no one should be spoken to that way...especially not Liam.

 "I don't even have anything to say about this" Zayn said, not wanting to anger himself over Keith. Cassie let out a sigh, turning the pages her in textbook,

 "Anyway, the semester is ending soon. You can plan on that...or maybe a weekend?" she suggested, Zayn nodding a bit.

 "Maybe, the end of the semester seems a way off. I'm not sure" he replied, the lounge door opening. Liam and Jason walking in,

 "Woah....Am I that late?" Cassie questioned worriedly, grabbing her phone and checking the time. Liam sighed, sitting next to Zayn.

 "No...just..." he trailed off.

 "The weight room was crowded today" Jason finished,

 "Barely any room to move" Liam added. Zayn eyeing Liam. Could those guys have shown up? Made trouble for them? Maybe it was Keith again.

 "Doing okay Z?" Liam asked, like he wanted to talk about something. Zayn smiled,

 "Yeah, it's nice to have you back early" he said, Liam smiling a bit.

 "Glad you don't mind" He joked, Zayn scoffing loudly,

 "What? You're crazy Payne, you know I miss you" he stated, stopping quickly after the last part. Cassie and Jason were quiet, though Cassie's clasped hands pretty much showed what  _she_ was thinking.

 "I miss you too so...we're even" Liam laughed. Zayn was a little embarrassed at his slip, it's not like they weren't together all the time. Liam didn't seem to mind the confession though. He opened his bag,

 "Since I'm here...think you can lend a hand on our English?" Liam asked, Jason already involved in his own work.

 "Yeah sure, we can set up a base for you to work off of. That way you can look back to it later on" Zayn suggested,

 "I'm nervous about the graded drafts" Liam admitted, Zayn patting his back.

 "You'll be fine, you've made a lot of progress. You have  _nothing_ to worry about" he stated,

 "Speaking of  _progress_. Zayn and I got our Math quiz back" Cassie chimed in, Zayn totally forgetting about it. Liam looked at him, 

"So...what did you get?" he asked excitedly. He took out his Math folder, pulling out the quiz. Liam took it and was quiet.

 "A 91!! Zayn's that's  _great_!" Liam basically yelled, Zayn feeling a bit sheepish.

 "Thanks Li" he replied, Liam pulling him into a hug, in turn almost falling off their chairs.

 "I'm so proud babe, you've made such progress too" Liam said into his ear, Zayn's face warming up.

 "It's all thanks to you Li" Zayn said back, nuzzling into his neck lightly.

 "We're getting hot chocolate after school" Liam chuckled. rubbing the back of Zayn's head softly. 

 "Li.." Zayn started, 

 "Nope it's  _happening_ " Liam finished, pulling back; a big smile on his face, Zayn chuckling a bit. He glanced over at Cassie and Jason, Cassie seemed fine but Jason's face was a bit red. 

 "Anyway let's get down to business" Zayn stated, Liam nodding in return.

 

_"And it's time we get started"_

_"Getting down to business"_   
_"Time we get started"_

_"Getting down to business"_   
_"They're all saying---"_

 

Cassie sighed, turning her volume off,

 "Sorry" she said, Jason laughing to himself.

 

 

 

 

    Liam sat at his desk, looking over his Zayn plans again. He felt bad that he and Jason were pretty much forced out of the weight room today. Those guys from the baseball team showed up and made it nearly impossible to do anything.

 

_"Wow two boyfriends? Someone's been busy"_

_"Your little boytoy not around today?_

_"Maybe he's looking for some fun"_

_"Pshh, I'm not into that stuff"_

 

 

Liam clenched his fist, what was  _wrong_ with them? Jason hadn't said anything afterword and Liam wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to work out together anymore.

 "Could Keith be in on this?" Liam asked himself, wondering why they seemed to only harass him and Zayn.

 "Whatever" Liam sighed, no point in letting them get to him, though they always want to solve any sort of dispute with violence. Shaking his head and pushing those thoughts away, he figured a good way to ease into coming out to Zayn and then telling him about his feelings was to sit down and  _really_ talk it out with him.

 "That's so...stern sounding. I don't want this to be a really heavy thing" Liam sighed, looking at his phone. 

 

**Liam: Hey Lou can I ask a quick question?**

 

It wasn't that he didn't have ideas but different viewpoints and all that. He didn't want to make a bad choice either.

 

**Lou: Sure, shoot**

**Liam: How did you come out to Harry?**

 

Liam stopped after he sent it, maybe that wasn't the best way to phrase it. Did they even need to come out? Or did they skip right to the dating phase of things?

 

**Lou: OoOoO, getting ideas to tell Zayn? :P**

**Liam: Yeah but I'm stumped, did you even come out to Harry? Lol**

**Lou: Ehh in a way. We talked about our feelings for each other and went from there. So I guess it happened at the same time. Feelings=coming out**

 

Liam sighed, he was afraid of that. What was he supposed to do now?

 

_"Hey Zayn I'm gay and also have feelings for you"  
"Hey Zayn I'm gay do you want to be my boyfriend?"_

 

 That's a lot to take in, the coming out alone may end up throwing him into a tailspin....right? Or was he in on it too, like Harry...and Niall and probably everyone  _else_ in the world.

 

**Liam: What do I do then? That's a lot to discuss**

**Lou: Calm down lol, Haz says to bake a cake haha**

 

Liam laughed, that did remind him of that awkward talk he had with Zayn about what they found romantic.

  **Lou: Don't do anything that makes you feel weird. If you want to sit down and talk, sit down and talk. It doesn't have to be a party lol**

 "That's a good point" Liam thought, tapping his pen on his papers.

  **Lou: Liam, Zayn will understand, he's been your friend for years. Heck you just flat out told me and Harry. Where's our cake? ;P**

Liam let out a laugh, poor Louis. That was also true though, he didn't need to go all crazy for them but...he and Zayn, well, the way he felt. Not that Lou and Haz weren't important,

 "Ugh I'm a mess" he thought.

**Liam: I'll mail you some :P**

**Lou: Glad you're going through with this though. I'm sure everything will be fine :) Being nervous is normal**

**Liam: Thanks Lou, this means a lot**

**Lou: WAIT! We're still waiting for a play by play of the dance. You better call soon**

 

Oh man, Liam almost forgot....almost. He wanted to be sure he could sit down and really talk it out, make sure he covered everything.

 

**Liam: ^^""" Sorry, I'll be sure to call soon, promise**

**Lou: Good, ttyl :)**

**Liam: Thanks again :)**

 

 Liam let out a sigh and put his phone down.

 "I don't want to plan this  _big_ thing, have it go bad and then have bad connotations from that point on" Liam mumbled, though the sitting down and talking didn't seem all that bad.

 "At least I'd be able to attempt to explain everything. Including  _all_ the Keith junk" he added, that was a big one. He had to make sure he explained that as well, in order to clear it all up. 

"This is a lot to cover in one sitting, looks like it'll be a long talk" Liam thought, putting his head down on his arms, his papers shuffling a bit. Maybe.....maybe if he could practice it? Try it out on someone else first. Liam picked his head up, putting his papers away and leaving his room he walked downstairs.

 "Mom, when is dad calling again?" he asked, his mom putting her book down.

 "Thursday, why?" she asked back, Liam paused,

 "Just don't want to miss him that's all" he replied quickly. Hopefully this wasn't going to blow up in his face, with everything they said before....it'd be okay right? Liam wanted to keep this up, if he backed out again, he'd probably never get back to this point.

 "I'm sure....everything will be alright" Liam thought, sitting on the couch.

 

 

 

 

      "So I was thinking maybe a make your own burger sort of thing" Zayn explained, his mom nodding in return.

 "That's true Liam does like burgers. Will you make the patties before hand?" she asked, Zayn writing down his ingredients on a shopping list.

 "Um, nah half the fun will be making them" he replied, recalling how fun it was making pizza from scratch with Liam a while back.

 "Then we'll get fries, can't not have a side" he added, scribbling that down on his list as well.

 "Seems as if you have everything planned" Mrs Malik chuckled,

 "What?" Zayn questioned lightly. Mrs Malik shook her head,

 "Nothing, just sweet is all" she winked, Zayn's face warming up. He wanted this to be....kinda special at least. Granted if things went bad Liam may end up hating burgers  _and_ Zayn forever. He stopped himself, he was trying to keep his negative thoughts away and focus on the positive. Like pretty much the  _entire_ dance on Saturday, talk about moving forward.

 "Should I make a dessert?" Zayn wondered, not wanting to lay it on too thick.

 "Is a dessert too much mom?" he asked, Mrs Malik closing her tea tin,

 "No not at all. Just do what feels right sweetie" she replied, Zayn tapping his pen on his pad. He was moving into his final planning stages, so to say. He didn't want to keep dragging this out, he felt like they made some sort of move and now was a good time. Louis and Harry feel everything is falling into place, heck Cassie and Niall do  _too_. Zayn was feeling the same, like if he missed this chance he'd end up waiting another two or three months.

 "Well maybe not  _that_ long" he joked to himself,

 "Your father and I can go out that night, give you two some privacy" Mrs Malik said. 

"We haven't had a date night in a long time" she added, clearly excited about it. Zayn hadn't even picked a day yet,

 "Woah slow down mom" he joked, Mrs Malik laughing. He didn't really want to wait till the semester was over, that was still a few weeks off. Though, with finals coming up and them already starting their final paper in English, was now a good time?

 "We do have weekends too" Zayn thought, it's not as if they have stop doing things because the semester is ending.

 "Don't stress Zayn, I can see the smoke coming out of your ears" Mrs Malik joked, Zayn rubbed the back of his head.

 "Just trying to think of a good time to do this" Zayn admitted.

 "You already have the dinner planned out, finding a time shouldn't be too bad. You have to run it by Liam too" She said, Zayn nodding.

 "Speaking of which, he said he has something to talk to me about. It's important too" Zayn commented, still a little worried at what he wanted to say.

 "You...don't think he's like leaving or anything do you?" he asked, sounding a bit worried, Mrs Malik shook her head.

 "No, I mean he made his schedule with you. I doubt he'd do all that only to be leaving anyway" she stated, Zayn letting out a small breath of relief. He hadn't put too much thought into this, he didn't want his mind to fill up with negative thoughts or anything like that.

 "I'm not Liam so I can't say for sure, but I doubt it's anything for you to be worried about" Mrs Malik spoke,

 "Yeah I know but still, I hope nothings wrong" Zayn added. Could it be like Cassie said? About him wanting to talk about  _them?_  Zayn's stomach flipped a bit, to think of Liam....wanting to discuss their feelings or something. 

 "So long as it's not: Zayn I'm straight" he thought, his heart dropping. That stupid thought was  _always_ in the back of his mind, it was a sad reality wasn't it? Though with everything happening, it would be different wouldn't it? It's not as if straight guys slow dance with their guy friends  _eight_ times...or say they're out on a date or kiss like they do. Even jokes had limits and this would  _far_ surpass that. Zayn sighed,

 "It'll be fine" he thought, focusing back on his list.

 

 

 

 

    Liam sat in the lounge, waiting for Zayn to get done with his Math class. He was actually hoping Jason would show up, he wanted to apologize for the other day in the weight room. Even though it wasn't  _his_ fault, he felt he should say something.

 "I really hope they aren't going to be showing up at that time now" Liam thought, figuring his and Jason's workouts would come to an end because other people couldn't not be jerks all the time.

 "Hey Liam, looking kinda lonely" Keith stated, Liam inwardly groaning, trying hard to not  _outwardly_ groan.

 "Nope, I'm fine" he replied flatly, knowing Keith was going to stay regardless of what he said.

 "Given any thought to working on our paper together?" he asked, sitting adjacent to him,

 "Like I said, it's not the best idea. For any other paper maybe, but this is our final and I don't want to be accused of cheating or anything like that" Liam explained. Keith nodded, Liam hoping he got it.

 "Well, we could at least work together but separately. We  _do_ have a work day during class today. We can go to the library, like last time" He added, 

 "I'm not sure" Liam replied, tired of trying to tell him no. Keith sighed, though it seemed as if he wasn't giving up on this.

 "So did you go to the dance last week then?" he asked, leaning forward a bit.

 "Yeah, it was a  _really_ good time. I'm glad I went" Liam answered honestly, though he hardly wanted to get into what happened with him and Zayn. Keith simply nodded,

 "Val said she had a good time too, did you see her?" he asked, Liam knowing that he hadn't, but a lot of people where there.

 "No sorry, lots of people. Zayn and I were off doing our own thing" Liam replied, Keith making a face at the mention of Zayn no doubt.

 "Could you even  _have_ a good time with him around?" Keith asked rudely, Liam furrowing his eyebrows slightly. He hated the way he spoke of Zayn, like he was.....some awful person or always ruining everything.

 "Yeah, like I said before. Zayn and I had a  _great_ time" Liam repeated, thought he was sure Keith wasn't absorbing it.  Keith scoffed lightly,

 "I decided to skip it, not really my thing. Though I'm sure if you and I went together we'd have a bit more  _fun_ " he commented, the last part not sitting well with Liam.

 "Please  _don't_ say things like that" Liam stated, Keith looking a little taken back,

 "Like what? I'm only stating a fact" he replied coyly, smiling a bit.

 "A fact!? Yeah right" Liam thought rudely. He exhaled slightly, he  _really_ didn't want to get into this again. Since the last time brought him no answers, that and Liam was pretty sure he didn't want them anymore. Keith let out a laugh, like all this was a joke....or amusing in some way.

 "I'm sure we'll get another chance" he said, standing up.

 "See you in class later" Keith added, leaving. Liam sorta sat there, 

 "What was the point of that?" he asked himself. Like all Keith wanted to do was freak him out and then leave. He couldn't get a handle on what Keith's game was, fist all that with Zayn...then flat out blackmailing Liam and now this?

 "Once I talk to Zayn,  _all_ this can be put behind us....hopefully" Liam thought, knowing that if he was able to explain everything, Keith wouldn't have a hold over him  _or_ Zayn anymore. Liam hated that Keith was able to upset him so much. Normally Liam was slow to anger, trying to understand the other persons point of view but with Keith....He couldn't take how he treated Zayn, though he was partly to blame too. If he had stood up for Zayn before or stopped bothering with Keith sooner a lot could have been avoided. Liam checked the time, at least he be able to see Zayn in a little bit. That always made him feel better.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn already had a plot laid out for his English final. A story between a knight and his king. Fierce battles and a underlying plot of them falling in love. Thankfully Ms Haman was open to a same sex couple. It's not like he was the  _only_ one writing something like this....probably, he really didn't know but still.

 "Guess all those nightmares came in handy after all" Zayn thought, granted he hadn't had them in quite some time but he always had that whole knight thing in mind. That and those few pictures he had been sketching out, though he hoped it wouldn't end up being too much of a thinly veiled portrayal of himself and Liam.

 "That wouldn't be too weird, would it?" He thought to himself, shaking his head and looking back at his notebook.

 "I hope I can fill ten to twelve pages with it" he added, recalling the guidelines for the paper. Most of the English class had opted to work on their papers somewhere else, leaving only a handful in the classroom. Sadly Keith had decided to stay as well, trying to chat with Liam every few minutes.

 "Not even gonna go there" Zayn told himself, trying to focus on his paper. He.....didn't have to worry so much now right? Not with everything that had been happening between himself and Liam. He slightly smiled to himself, thinking back to the dance and that night with Liam, recalling old memories and cuddling and kissing...more or less.

 "Woah are you  _smiling_? There's no smiling allowed in school" Liam jokingly whispered to Zayn, leaning  over to him.

 "Hardy har har Li" Zayn replied, Liam letting out a laugh.

 "Your story coming along babe?" he whispered, 

 "Yeah. I mean I have the plot....now I need to sort it out and  _write_ it" Zayn commented. Motioning to a plot chart he had in his notebook. Liam nodding happily,

 "Are you doing okay? Need any help?" Zayn asked, wanting to make sure Liam was off to a good start. Liam picked up the base that he worked on with Zayn.

 "This is helping  _a lot_. Thanks again for it" Liam smiled,

 "Anytime Li" Zayn said softly. He and Liam looking at each other without saying anything. Not that Zayn minded, he knew it was something they did....that  _they_ shared. As weird as that might sound.

 

 

_"Hey babe I got my eye on you"_

_"And I think you look mighty fine"_

_"I would really love to make you mine"_

_"Hey babe I got my eye on you---"_

 

A song snapped them back, Zayn feeling a bit sheepish that he was staring at Liam during class. Liam clearing his throat,

 "Sorry, everyone. Wrong outlet" Kaitlyn commented, a few students laughing.

 "So yeah, if you need help just ask" Zayn mumbled,

 "Will do" Liam replied, getting back to his own work. It's not as Zayn was embarrassed but they  _were_ supposed to be working and all that.

 "Remind me to read some of it later" Liam added, Zayn nodding happily.

 "Sure, it won't be much. Since I've only gotten a few paragraphs in but yeah, you can read what I have so far" He commented, Liam waving it off.

 "I'm sure it'll be great. I mean you already a few paragraphs in, I've still got most of my research to do" he stated.

 "Li, you'll be fine" Zayn stated, knowing it was a fact. Liam had always been really good about getting things done on time or even before the due date. Liam nodded, turning back to his work.

 "Liam mind offering my some advice? I'm a bit stuck" Keith asked. Liam leaned over, pointing something out to Keith. Zayn couldn't be  _too_ mad, he knew Liam didn't like leaving people hanging or avoiding them if they needed help. Though he  _was_ mad that Keith kept putting his arm around Liam's shoulders.

 "Just ignore it Zayn" he thought,

 "Think we could meet up after lunch?" Keith asked, sounding more serious. 

 "I don't know, I have plans" Liam replied,

 "We can find another time" Keith added, Liam going back to his computer. Looking worse for wear, Keith had a lot of gall, acting the way he does with Liam. It made Zayn angry, to say the least that is.

 "Whatever" Zayn thought, typing away at his story, trying to ignore Keith and whatever it was that he was trying to do. On the plus side, he hadn't shown up at the lounge for a few days. Though, what happened at lunch last week with Keith saying those things and Liam reacting the way he did. He stopped,

 "Until I hear from Liam, I won't believe otherwise" Zayn thought. Wondering if  _that_ was what Liam wanted to talk about.

 "I wonder when we'll actually talk this out?" Zayn questioned, he wanted to have his burger day with Liam soon too. Maybe they could do it all at once? 

 " _There's_ an idea" he thought, fixing a few spelling errors.

 "Okay, I really need to focus now" he added, knowing this wasn't the best time to think about it. Now trying to figure out if the knight would have a romantic moment with his king now  _or_ later.

 

 

 

 

     Liam paced around his room. He should have given this more thought. What if....what if his parents disown him? Or they quietly hate him? Only giving him the basic amount of attention until they tell him to move out. Could this ruin their  _entire_ relationship? It would  _all_ be Liam's fault wouldn't it? He read articles last week and last night about coming out to family, how to keep calm and explain everything to them. He sat on his bed, his dad would be calling any time now and his mom was just downstairs.

 "This...this isn't a good time" Liam told himself, knowing it was a lie. Now  _was_ a good time, he was tired of hiding things from them, of having to lock everything up. Granted he had Louis and Harry but family was  _so_ important to him, he wanted to be able to share his life with them and this was a part of his life.

 "Just stay calm Liam. You can do this" he told himself, his nerves in a bundled mess. His stomach sick feeling,

 "Is this what Louis and Harry had to go through?" he remarked, feeling awful that  _anyone_ had to feel this way. He wanted to do it.....he  _had_ to do this. Otherwise he may never have the courage to tell anyone else. His phone started to ring, he froze. It was now or never.....probably,

 "Hello Liam, how are you doing today?" Mr Payne asked. Liam's mouth was bone dry,

 "I'm....I'm fine" he replied shakily. There was a pause,

 "Liam are you all right? You don't sound too good" Mr Payne questioned, sounding worried. Liam had already left his room and was heading downstairs.

 "Yeah...I just need to discuss something with you and mom" he replied, walking to the family room.

 "Mom....you and dad and I need to talk" Liam stated, she looked taken back.

 "Sure, alright" she spoke, Liam turning his speaker phone on.

"Can you hear me dad?" he asked,

 "I can. Liam I'm worried, are you okay?" Mr Payne asked again. Liam handed the phone to his mom, he was shaking now.

 "Liam you're shaking, what's happening?" Mrs Payne questioned.

 "I have to tell you both.....something I've been hiding for a long time now" Liam began, trying to get a hold of himself. It was quiet,

 "I had to figure some things out and it....took a long time, maybe  _too_ long" he went on, his mom looking serious.

 "Go on son" Mr Payne spoke up. Liam took in a breath, he was nervous sweating now too, wonderful.

 "Liam...please tell us. We love you" Mrs Payne commented.

 "I just.....I uh..I hope you will after this" Liam replied, both his parents gasping,

 "Liam of course, we love you no matter what" Mr Payne stated. Liam rubbed his arm, now he was just putting this off, scared of what may happen. He had to sit down, his legs wobbling too much.

 "I'm....I'm gay" Liam said, his voice cutting out at the last part.

 "What dear, we couldn't hear you" Mrs Payne said, Liam licked his lips and took in another breath.

 "I'm..... _gay_ " he repeated. It was quiet, his heart was pounding in his ears, tears were welling up in his eyes. It wasn't nearly as hard coming out to Louis or Harry.

 "You hate me don't you" Liam remarked, on the verge of tears. Mrs Payne rushed over, pulling Liam into a hug.

 "We know dear, it's okay. We told you, we'll love you no matter what" she cooed. Liam sniffing a bit,

 "Liam, you have  _nothing_ to worry about. We don't hate you, we could  _never_ hate you" Mr Payne said over the phone, sniffing as well. Liam stopped,

 "Wait....you know?!" he remarked. Mrs Payne lightly laughing.

 "We....didn't know for sure, but uh when  _certain_ people are involved...it well" Mrs Payne rambled,

 "We know you are head over heels for Zayn" Mr Payne stated bluntly,

 "Geoff" Mrs Payne scolded, Liam unable to hold back a laugh. All this time he really didn't need to worry, he really overthought this one.

 "Well.....you aren't wrong there" Liam admitted shyly, Mrs Payne squealing in delight.

 "Oh I knew it!" she exclaimed, Liam surprised.

 "The way you look at each other and the cuddling and hugging and  _everything_ " she listed off, Liam's face most likely red.

 "Liam you sly fox you" Mr Payne joked,

 "Who else knows?" he asked.

 "Just Louis and Harry" Liam replied, Mrs Payne looking taken back,

 "Zayn doesn't?" she asked, clearly confused. Liam let out a breath, where to even  _start_ with this?

 "I'm afraid of chasing him away. Telling him I'm gay  _and_ that I have feelings for him. That's a lot to deal with" Liam summed up, figuring it was easier than going over everything from the start.

 "But....the way you act together. That's gotta be worth something" Mrs Payne commented,

 "Trust me Liam, Zayn isn't the type to do all the things you do...if he didn't feel the same or feel something" Mr Payne added. Liam knowing that was true too.

 "I'm going to tell him soon. I....want him to know" he remarked, praying that Zayn felt the same. Mrs Payne hugged him again.

 "Never feel like you need to hide things from us" she commented,

 "Liam you can't see me but I'm hugging you too" Mr Payne joked, everyone laughing. Liam felt as if a major weight had been lifted, one he didn't even know he was carrying.

"Thank you both.....thank you so much" Liam sniffed, trying not to cry again.

 "If you cry,  _I'm_ gonna cry" Mr Payne joked, Liam laughing. Maybe this proved that everything will be alright. He felt that when he told Zayn, everything would be better than fine.

 

 

 

 

      "Okay you're on speaker now, come on and tell us" Harry commented, Zayn chuckling.

 "Well....I mean, did you get my pictures?" he asked, hoping that his email sent. Describing outfits could be a hassle and Zayn didn't want to spend twenty minutes attempting to.

 "Yeah we did. Look at you two, looking like you're going to an award show or something" Louis remarked happily.

 "Did you  _trade_ hankies?" Harry gasped, Zayn smiling.

 "Yeah we did. Liam said we were going as a couple so..." he trailed off, trying to not sound so giddy.

 "He did not!" Harry exclaimed, clearly excited. Louis laughing in the background,

 "He did, I recall it quite clearly. His was sliver and mine was gold  _and_ the couple thing was mentioned more than once by both of us" Zayn replied.

 "You both look great. The jackets were a nice touch" Louis commented,

 "That and the way you are all close and cuddly in your pictures" he added coyly, Zayn chuckling.

 "Guess I couldn't help myself" he joked, Louis and Harry laughing.

 "Okay now skip to the dance, tell us  _everything_ " Harry stated, Zayn wondering where he should start. Their funny dancing? Cassie and Niall? Their slow dances and their moments during it? 

 "Well it was pretty packed for starters, more than we thought would have been there" Zayn started,

 "The decorations were cool, gold themed and all that. The lights were a bit brighter than I would have liked but it really added to the atmosphere" He went on.

 "Sounds better than our high school dances" Louis commented, Harry agreeing. Zayn taking his word for it, since the only dance he went to was prom.

 "So Liam and I met up with our friend Cassie and met her boyfriend Niall" He went on,

 "Zayn no offense, cause this is great and all, but what about you  _and_ Liam?" Harry asked, clearly impatient. Zayn couldn't help but to laugh,

 "Don't worry I'm getting to it. We danced....almost the  _entire_ night, minus an hour for talking and eating" he recalled.

 "I've seen your dancing Zaynie boy...it must of been  _something_ " Louis joked,

 "Yeah....but Liam  _loved_ it" Zayn replied softly. It was like the dance had just happened, his butterflies were in full swing again and he couldn't stop smiling.

 "Well?" Louis interjected, Zayn snapping back,

 "Then a slow song happened..." he started, trying to build anticipation, for effect of course.

 "Did you have any trouble?" Harry questioned,

 "No, I sorta pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms around his waist and he didn't have any trouble at all. Put his arms around my neck and everything" Zayn explained.

 "I'm dying over here, this is great" Louis commented happily.

 "But then about seven slow songs later..." Zayn paused, trying to find a way to explain this.

 "Woah did you say  _seven_?" Harry asked, clearly surprised.

 "Like I said we danced all night, they were mixed in with the fast ones" he chuckled,

 "At that point....it was so natural, for both of us I think. Liam would just pull me over and we'd get right into the swing of the song. I was really tired at that point and he actually started kissing my neck" He said.

 "SHUT UP! He was  _kissing_ your neck?! Did he leave any marks?" Harry exclaimed,

 "No, nothing like that. Just softly, it was...it was nice" Zayn grinned.

 "It was nice, what a guy. Face it Zayn you loved it" Louis laughed,

 "Yeah...yeah I did" Zayn replied happily.

 "So then what was the issue with the dancing then?" Louis asked.

 "Not an issue but....they were playing that B-Teens song, Singled Out. And, well, I told him I wasn't feeling singled out anymore" Zayn began,

 "Awww, Zayn...that's so cute" Harry chuckled.

 "And he said  _he_ wasn't feeling that way anymore either" Zayn added softly, Louis suddenly coughing loudly. Zayn concerned for his safety,

 "Guys? Are you okay?" he asked.

 "Yeah....sorry I was drinking water. He really said that?" Louis said, his voice rough sounding.

 "He did...It's weird but after that I felt so lightheaded. I mean Liam did too, so maybe we were tired" Zayn said. It was quiet for a second,

 "Lightheaded? Like you were spinning a lot?" Harry asked, Zayn perking up.

 "Yeah  _just_ like that why?" he asked, curious. Though it's not the first time he felt like that around Liam,

 "Zayn, you really feel strongly for him don't you?" Harry questioned gently. Zayn let out a breath,

 "I really do Haz" he replied simply. Knowing he could go on and on about Liam,

 "Aw, Zayn" Louis commented, he felt a little sheepish, despite it being Louis and Harry.

 "All in all it was a great night. We even held hands on the way out and he thanked me for asking him out" Zayn chuckled. Recalling how happy Liam was, how happy he himself was.

 "Because of everything that happened...I'm planning on telling him  _everything_ " Zayn added,

 "Good, I'm glad you're taking these steps Zayn" Louis stated.

 "Yep, making his favorites and having a dinner" he added,

 "Yum" Harry joked. Zayn's stomach flipped, even though he was beyond nervous for all of this, he was feeling excited too. Not sure why but he was. It was like things were really going to turn out alright.

 

 

 

 

     Liam sat in the library. It was already Monday, the weekend had gone by so fast, most of it spent on homework and his English final. Zayn was in Psych class and they planned after class ended, they would go over Liam's first draft. Granted it wasn't due until Thursday but he didn't want to slack off. After his paper was checked over, he was helping Zayn with his Math homework.

 "Looks like it'll be a late day today" Liam thought. Even so, it was work they  _had_ to get done, so it wasn't like they were sitting around school for no reason or goofing off. Though....when he and Zayn goofed off...it wasn't a real waste of time, at least not for Liam. He looked around, a few students at the computers, others just walking here and there. 

 "Maybe home would have been better to do all this" Liam thought, a familiar worry of Keith showing up and making trouble entering his head. Though with him coming out to his parents last week, he knew that he could tell Zayn. If he was able to do that, Zayn should be easy right? Though there was also the whole  _feelings_ for Zayn bit.

 "Oh boy" Liam sighed, hunching over the table a little, no use in getting worked up over it now.

 "Speaking of which I still need to call Louis and Harry about the dance" He suddenly thought, feeling guilty that he hadn't had time lately.

 "Lee-yummm" Zayn said, using his singsong tone as he walked to the table, 

 "Za-ynnn" Liam replied, in his own singsong tone. Zayn letting out a laugh as he took a seat next to him.

 "How was class? Liam asked, Zayn opening his bag to take out his books.

 "Classy....I guess. Just notes, like usual" he replied lightly, Liam couldn't help but smile.

 "You're cute Z" He said softly, Zayn looking at him,

 "I try" he joked, Liam rolling his eyes.

 "Oh boy, your modesty is showing again babe" he chuckled, Zayn laughing in return.

 "All right, lets get to work" Liam stated, handing over his printed draft to Zayn,

 "Give me a few minutes okay?" he replied, Liam nodding. As Zayn read he kept looking up at Liam, making "Hmmm" and "Mhmm" sounds.

 "Zayn come on" Liam laughed, trying to keep quiet, they  _were_ in a library after all.

 "I'm only teasing you Li" Zayn winked, underlining some things and drawing arrows. Liam was beginning to get nervous, did he do  _that_ bad of a job? Zayn turned and put his hand on Liam's shoulder,

 "Liam......you did fine, just a few things here and there" Zayn joked, Liam letting out a breath,

 "Don't forget whose helping you with Math after this" he commented, Zayn gasping slightly.

 "Well I  _never_ " he joked, Liam had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing too loudly,

 "We're going to get kicked out" Liam scolded lightly. 

 "Ooo, such a bad boy" Zayn replied,

 "Only when I'm with  _you_ babe" Liam grinned, Zayn smiled widely before looking back at the paper. After explaining where to switch things around and to cut off his longer sentences. His draft seemed to be in good shape.

"Really though Li, you're fine. I barely had to change anything. Run on sentences are an everyone problem. Don't dwell on it too much. That and make sure you're citing sources and checking order" Zayn stated, Liam nodding. Holding his draft papers,

 "I'll type this out again later and be all set....for  _this_ week" Liam sighed, knowing he still had more to do.

 "Any chance I could read  _your_ story?" Liam wondered, Zayn shook his head.

 "Sorry, I haven't printed it yet, but tomorrow you can" he replied happily. Zayn then slid his Math notebook in front of Liam,

 "Alright what do we have for today?" Liam asked, Zayn letting out a groan,

 "We're graphing proofs. Which we did in high school but I'm having trouble recalling the formula...and stuff" Zayn mumbled, opening his book. Liam rubbed his back a little,

 "No worries Z, I'll get you on track" he grinned, knowing Zayn could do it. He needed a little extra help from time to time, no big deal.

 "Let's get to it then" Zayn sighed, looking as if he was already tried of working, despite not even starting yet.

 

 

 

 

     "So then you plug  _this_ number into the calculator?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding.

 "Yep, that should give you your plot point for the graph" he replied. Zayn felt as if he was  _never_ going to get this. Liam's paper had barely taken ten minutes but his Math work was already approaching forty. Zayn plotted his point,

 "Liam I'm sorry, this is taking forever and you're probably wishing we could leave" he began, Liam putting his hand up.

 "Don't even Zayn, I said I would help and I want to. You're doing fine babe" he said, Zayn stopping.

 "I....feel so stupid, I don't know" he huffed, putting his pencil down. He felt Liam take his hand,

 "Zayn, you are the  _farthest_ thing from stupid. You're creative and witty and you can recall information faster than I can. Don't even get me started on your English. I mean we don't have enough time for me to list everything" Liam listed off softly, Zayn scoffed,

 "Liam come on...." he trailed off.

 "No, I won't hear anything different, you're amazing babe, In  _every_ meaning of the word" he added. Zayn skated his thumb over Liam's knuckles,

 "You're amazing too Li...you have no idea" he remarked, Liam looking a little surprised but smiling regardless. Liam placed a gentle kiss to Zayn's hand before turning back to his work.

 "Now come on, only three problems left and we can go" he chuckled, Zayn's glad they were in the back of the library, his blush probably wouldn't subside until they left. Did Liam really think those things? Not that he doubted him or anything, he seemed so earnest. Like it was the easiest thing to see,

 "I hope  _I_ sounded serious enough" Zayn thought, plugging his numbers into his calculator. Glancing up at Liam a few times,

 "What?" Liam chuckled,

 "Something on my face?" he added, Zayn shaking his head.

 "Just cute is all" he admitted, Liam let out a small giggle,

 "Geez Zayn" Liam replied sheepishly, clearly liking the compliment. Zayn chuckled as he plotted his graph points,

 "Wait, you need to plug  _this_ in too" Liam pointed, Zayn letting out an annoyed breath.

 "When am I ever going to use this?" he asked, Liam shrugging in return.

 "I mean, am I going to have to graph something out....at the store or something? Like hold on I need to graph this" Zayn went on, Liam laughing at this point.

 "What? It's true" he stated, Liam nodding and laughing. Still trying to keep it quiet, since they were in the library, despite being so far in the back.

 "I know Zayn, I wasn't disagreeing with you" he replied, Zayn just wanting to finish. Even though he was having a good time with Liam, it wasn't  _as_ enjoyable with his Math homework.

 "There see, you got it right" Liam remarked, tapping his paper.

 "It's....we just changed over to this so fast and and I couldn't get a handle on the formula and the steps" Zayn admitted, feeling like he  _had_ to give a reason. Liam stopped,

 "Z come on, I understand. You never  _need_ a reason to ask me for help or for anything for that matter" he replied,

 "I know...I'm just saying" he sighed, Liam smiling at him. Ten more minutes passed and Zayn let out a long sigh.

 "Finally, it's over" he commented, Liam chuckling.

 "Do you feel as if you have a better grasp on it?" he asked, both now leaving the library. Zayn made a face,

 "Yeah, I may end up asking you again though" He stated, 

 "Totally fine with me. Just ask and I'll help you out" Liam said,

 "You'll get it. Don't worry babe" He added, pushing the door open to the parking lot. The air as cold as ever, even more so since it was getting later.

 "Thanks Li" Zayn said, really meaning it. Liam rubbing his shoulder,

 "Glad you're wearing your scarf today" Zayn joked, Liam smiling widely.

 "I love it...it really helps with the cold" he stated,

 "Ooooo what a cute pair of gays" someone mocked, Zayn freezing.

"Are you kidding me?" he thought, two of the three guys standing in front of them. Zayn was sick of them showing up and making trouble, didn't they have  _anything_ better to do?

 "Move" Liam said firmly, staring to walk around them,

 "What was that fag? Think you're all tough?" the one asked, poking Liam's chest; hard.

 "Don't you have anything else to do? This is pathetic, are you just projecting at this point? Do you just stand around all day  _waiting_ for something like this to happen?" Zayn blurted out, already feeling himself getting angry. They two stopped and looked at each other,

 "I'd say you're trying to grow a pair but I doubt that's possible" the second guy laughed. Zayn suddenly remembering that Keith had said something similar once. Liam grabbed Zayn's wrist and was taking him to the car. 

 "Oh no, you aren't insulting us and then just leaving, you have to say you're sorry" the first guy spat, grabbing Zayn's shoulder and pulling him out of Liam's grip.

 "Let go!" he shouted, the guy clearly trying to hurt him at this point. Applying pressure to his shoulder, Zayn tried to free himself but the guy was stronger than he had expected. He couldn't just go all out in the campus parking lot either, his options were limited here.

 "Let go" he mocked, laughing as if it was somehow funny. In one swift motion Liam had somehow gotten him to release his grip  _and_ pushed him back. Sliding on a patch of ice, the guy fell into a snow bank. Clearly stuck, Liam throwing a nasty glare at the other one. He backed off a bit, clearly scared.

 "Listen. If you  _ever_ lay a finger on him again....." Liam began, his voice stone cold.

 "Oh trust me I will" the guy interrupted, sounding far angrier than he should of been. Since it was his actions that got him in the snow to begin with. Liam and Zayn walked quickly to his car, getting in and leaving before anything else could happen. Zayn rubbed his shoulder, it would leave a nasty bruise at the very least.

 "What a pair of jerks" he thought. He glanced over to Liam who was breathing heavily, like he did when he was  _beyond_ angry.

 

 

 

 

    

      "You  _are_ okay right?" Liam asked. Zayn nodding. Liam's anger had subsided rather quickly and now he was in full worry mode. He was staying with Zayn at his house until he felt that he was alright, despite it being kinda late. Zayn had rubbed his shoulder almost the entire way home.

 "Liam I'm fine really" He sighed, Liam carrying over an ice pack he took from Zayn's freezer.

 "I'm not  _that_ fragile" Zayn added, taking it anyway. Liam sat down next to Zayn on his bed,

 "What if....what if they had really done something?" Liam asked, unable to live with himself if they had hurt him. Well more so then they already did.

 "I know Li, but we're okay" Zayn chuckled, 

 "You don't need to sound tough with me babe" Liam commented softly, knowing how Zayn liked to act as if nothing affected him. Zayn laid back on his bed, 

 "Yeah I know" He mumbled.

 "Is your shoulder okay?" Liam asked, probably for the eighth time. Zayn nodded,

 "Yeah, he didn't get hold long enough to do anything serious" He said, moving the ice pack. Liam hovered over Zayn,

 "Please don't get hurt Z. What would I do without you?" Liam said, though it almost sounded like it was more for himself than Zayn. Zayn looked up at him,

 "If I do...will they end up feeling the  _Payne_?" He joked, Liam groaning at the pun.

 "Oh my God babe" he laughed, looking down at Zayn.

 "I know though Li. I'll try to be careful, granted I didn't really do anything" He replied, Liam knowing it was true.

 "I know, sorry I didn't step in sooner" He said, feeling useless again.

 "What? I got shivers with how serious you sounded, you  _weren't_ playing around that's for sure. Did you see that other guy back away? He looked like he was going to run for the hills" Zayn stated. Did he really sound  _that_ scary? He was so frantic to help Zayn....he wasn't really aware of his voice or anything like that.

 "My big strong guy" Zayn smiled, Liam blushing at he remark,

 "You can lift me up you know" Liam replied, knowing Zayn had strength himself. Zayn had a coy look to his face,

 "I know" He chuckled. Liam sighed, looking at him again. Well okay he was gazing but this was nothing new. Zayn sprang up, kissing his cheek before falling back onto the bed.

 "Thank you Liam...for helping me" He grinned.

 "Like you even need to say it" Liam replied, hoping it didn't sound too corny. Taking a place next to Zayn, he pulled him into his arms, mindful of his shoulder.

 "Though I didn't quite catch it, you may need to  _repeat_ it" Liam said coyly, feeling Zayn kiss his cheek two more times.

 "Maybe it's my hearing but we can always try again later" Liam laughed, feeling a bit more playful today. Hoping he wasn't pushing it too far or anything. Zayn giggled, cuddling into Liam.

 "I'm sorry this happened Zayn. If.....if I had done something else...." Liam trailed off, his worry still in the forefront of his mind. Why wouldn't they leave them alone? Zayn was right, it  _was_ pathetic and the fact that they got so  _angry_ was laughable too.

 "I know Li, don't worry everything is okay now" Zayn commented, Liam hoping it would stay that way. Between this  _and_ Keith, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Zayn shifted a bit,

 "Um...Liam?" He asked, almost sheepishly.

 "Am I hurting your arm?" Liam asked, ready to grab the ice pack again. 

 "No, no. It's just....remember when I said I wanted to talk to you about something?" Zayn went on, Liam recalling it from their date.

 "Yeah why?" He wondered, knowing now was  _not_ a good time to talk about him liking Zayn or coming out to him.

 "I figured that you could come to my place next Friday....and we could, you know. Talk about it" Zayn commented nervously. A week? That should give him enough time to prepare....right? Though it wasn't like he hadn't had  _all_ the time up until now to prepare.

 "Uh...yeah sure next Friday sounds doable" Liam replied, feeling his nervousness swell up a bit.

 "It's....a date then" Zayn mumbled,

 "Good, it's a date" Liam added smiling, Zayn grinning back. Hoping this things would turn out the way he wanted it to. He was still feeling positive with telling his parents and telling Zayn should be easy too. Well coming out as gay maybe but it was the fear of rejection and losing him that was looming over his head now. Though looking at Zayn all cuddled up to him like this, he felt like that wasn't even something he had to worry about anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening!  
> Liam made a really big step, didn't he?  
> Anyone see that coming?  
> Will all this positive flow give way to good things?  
> Or will Keith and those guys somehow mess it up?  
> Find out next time!


	32. The Big Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, doing good?  
> Another early update, sorry about that. I know we were all used to Sundays  
> With all the positive turns last time...let's hope it lasts  
> But worry not, I'm sure a happy ending awaits us!  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> (Own nothing, all mistakes are mine)

       _"King Cedric and his Knight Gale sat in the garden, admiring the blooms of Spring and the softness of the blue sky. With the breeze carrying gently between them, Cedric felt as if all was right with the world. As if he could forget about all his duties, even if for only a brief moment._

_"My Lord you seemed troubled, may I offer some assistance?" Gale asked, his voice laced with concern. Cedric smiled at him, running a hand through his raven hair he sighed, as if the weight of the world were placed squarely upon his shoulders._

_"_ _You being here with me is the greatest help to me, my dear Gale" Cedric replied, placing his hand upon Gales._

_"Then my Lord, I will never leave your side" Gale replied firmly but his eyes lent a touch of softness that the King hoped was only for him and no one else._

_"I would like nothing more" Gale smiled, wishing this time could last forever...."_

 

"Zayn....this is  _great_!" Cassie exclaimed, flipping to the next page. Zayn rubbed the back of his head.

 "Thanks, it's only a draft and I still need to add a bunch more" he explained, Cassie nodding.

 "I want to read the whole thing when you're done. Heck...this could be a great Fanfiction, if you replace the names" she went on,

 "Nah, I'll leave all that up to you" Zayn chuckled. Cassie handing his papers back to him,

 "Have you let Liam read it yet?" she asked, Zayn shook his head.

 "We didn't have time in class, when he gets back with Jason I want him to read it. This is an extra I printed for him. But uh..." he trailed off,

 "It's not _too_  familiar or anything is it? Do you think the gay couple will freak him out?" he questioned, Cassie let out a small laugh.

 "No I think you're fine, and  _really_ Zayn? I think at this point it's safe to say, you're safe" She commented, Zayn nodding. He was happy with how it was coming along, even if he had a bumpy start actually fleshing out the story to begin with.

 "I wonder what Ms Haman will say about it" Zayn wondered.

"It's really cool that your teacher is okay with same sex couples" Cassie remarked, Zayn nodding.

 "Right? I was so nervous asking but she didn't seem put off at all" he remarked, knowing how some people can be. Even a few teachers he had in high school that Louis or Harry went to, they pretty much turned a blind eye to their problems.

 " _Horrible_ " Zayn thought, knowing the awful things they dealt with.

 "Oh I wanted to tell you, Liam and I made plans for that dinner next Friday" he stated. Cassie slowly put her pencil down,

 "Shut......up! No way!" she exclaimed, Zayn jumping a bit.

 " _Oooooo_ this is gonna be great" Cassie went on,

 "I'm....nervous but excited too. I mean it's nearly a week away" Zayn admitted, to think that they were going to sit down and talk this out. With everything that was going on, he felt hopeful. How often did Liam ask for  _more_ kisses? It's not like that was an everyday thing.

 "I hope....it can  _become_ an everyday thing" Zayn thought to himself, feeling rather giddy. Though the part of being basically attacked by those guys wasn't something he wanted to go through again.

 "Man...what would Levada Nevada do?" he jokingly thought, wishing the new episodes would start up again soon. Zayn put his papers away and pulled out his Critical Thinking book, more reading but it could be worse....probably. Getting a few pages into his chapter he heard the door open, 

 "Missed Liam again? Thought he'd be back by now" Keith sighed, Zayn rolling his eyes. Walking to the table he took a seat,

 "He did say he'd help with my paper but I guess there is always tomorrow" he added, Zayn paying him no mind. He tapped his fingers on the table,

 "I mean, he may  _not_ even be here next semester, so I don't wanna miss out on hanging out with him" Keith said lowly, Zayn quickly looked up at him.

 "What do you mean?" he asked sternly. Keith only shrugged coyly in response,

 "Sorry, just rambling off there" he laughed, Zayn not finding any of this funny. What did he mean Liam leaving? He never said he was going anywhere....right? He had already made his schedule and everything. 

 "I think I may wait here till he gets back" Keith remarked, stretching his arms overhead. Cassie and Zayn exchanging looks. Zayn went back to his book, completely ignoring Keith and his apparent lies.

"So, do you ever worry about Liam being gone so long?" Keith asked lowly, leaning over to Zayn.

 "He's only working out" he replied plainly, Keith let out a small chuckle,

 "Yeah I guess we did  _some_ of that. Just being all close and sweaty...you know. Then the  locker room and.... _changing_..." He said, Zayn letting out a breath and gripping his book slightly.

 "He's lying.....He's only trying to get to me. Liam....isn't that type of person" he thought. Zayn wouldn't be swayed by this, he has known Liam for years, he was closer to Liam than  _anyone_ else too. He wouldn't fall for Keith's poorly thought up stories.

 "Mind some music? No? Great" Cassie said, pulling up a song on her phone before anyone could object,

 

_"A bad influence on you"_

_"You'll end up in hot water"_

_"Keep away, he'll lead you astray"_

_"There's something up his sleeve"_

_"Use you're head, you'll be mislead"_

_"A bad influence on you"_

 

The lounge door opened again, the song nearing it's end,

 "That was a fast three minutes" Zayn thought.

 "Oh? Is it a party in here?" Jason began joking, his laughing ending when he saw Keith. Jason moved to take a seat next to Cassie.

 

_"He's no good for you baby"_

 

"Liam, I thought I'd _come out_  to see you" Keith commented, Zayn perking up at his choice of words.

 "I'm sorry what?" Liam asked, looking nervous. Taking a seat between Zayn and Jason,

 " _Coming out_  to see you." Keith repeated. Liam was quiet and Zayn wasn't sure what he was trying to say but it gave him a bad feeling.

 "Coming out? That's....specific" he thought.

 "Always  _coming_  and going. I mean if you hadn't _told me_  when you were  _coming out_  here I'd thought you'd already left. When you left I'm sure it'd be for a while too" Keith finished, Liam's worried look not leaving his face.

 "Tomorrow" Liam stated flatly, Keith nodding in return.

 "Sounds good, see you then" he remarked, leaving the lounge. Cassie was packing up her books, as was Zayn.

 "That's right, I'm supposed to be working on a paper during class today" Jason laughed, standing up.

 "See you all later" he smiled, leaving the lounge.

 "Wait, we can walk together, see you guys later" Cassie said, both heading out. Zayn not blaming them for leaving.

 "Did he say anything rude to you Z?" Liam asked, Zayn shook his head,

 "Just annoying but what else is new" he replied plainly, knowing Liam  _knew_ it was true. Liam sighed, Zayn pulling out his extra copy of his English story.

 "You can read it tonight and let me know what you think" Zayn smiled, wanting to forget Keith. Liam took it happily,

 "Thanks babe, can't wait" he smiled, still looking a bit put off.

 "Let's go home, I'm beat" Liam added, Zayn chuckling as they left. Trying to forget what Keith had said and the way he said it. 

 "It's almost the weekend and I need to final check  _everything_ for next Friday" Zayn thought, the week going by so fast already and he had so much more to do. Now Keith is showing up again, of course. Like he knew about  Zayn wanting to tell Liam.

 "Whatever, it'll be....good" he thought, walking closely to Liam. Their hands brushing as they walked.

 

 

 

      "I'm scared he's going to tell Zayn. I mean those word choices were obvious" Liam admitted, sitting in his room, on his phone. Thankfully Keith wanting help on his paper was exactly that. He went to one of the computer lounges with him while Zayn was in Psych class. Wasting no time and getting it done in ten minutes, he left and that was the end of that.

 "You're hanging out next week right? From what you told me" Louis asked,

 "Yeah, he made plans for Friday and that's when it's  _all_ happening" Liam stated, knowing it was literally a week away.

 "I mean once you tell him and sort everything out, Keith won't have any hold over you anymore" Louis added, Liam nodding.

 "Think he'll understand?" he questioned, knowing the guilt he felt over telling Keith he was gay and about the abroad thing, just  _everything_ related to Keith actually. Louis was quiet for a bit,

 "I mean....Liam, I've made some dumb choices too. Like that Todd guy, he wasn't the best coming out choice either. I'm sure Harry has too, heck even Zayn if you'd ask, nothing is ever easy. And with you figuring things out it's hard enough.  _And_ finding people to accept you is a big part of it, sadly we tell not so great people sometimes" Louis began.

 "But the point is, is that you're sitting down and clearing everything up.  By telling him and showing your intentions, I do think he'll be okay with it. I mean it's not like you're dating Keith" he finished, Liam frowning at the mere mention of it.

 "Yeah no, I'm  _not_ dating him...nor do I like him, at all" Liam cleared up, Louis laughing.

 "Won't hear any complaints from me. Doubt Harry would complain either" he said, Liam agreeing with him.

 "I just don't want him to think I don't trust him...or like him less because it's  _not_ that at all" Liam sighed, 

 "Well that's why you're talking it out" Louis laughed. Liam had to admit he felt like an idiot when he thought back to what he did, telling Keith. He really was trying to test the waters, get used to coming out to people before telling Zayn, since that involved  _so_ much more than just telling him he was gay.

 "Liam I can hear the gears turning in your head over the phone, calm down" Louis semi scolded. Liam rubbing the back of his head.

 "You caught me" he laughed, he could hear Harry talking in the background,

 "Haz no....No that's so embarrassing, well you may think it was cute but... _really_? Harry come on..." Louis went on, Liam confused at what was happening. Their was a brief sound of the phone being moved,

 "Liam it's Harry. I have a feel good story that may make you feel better" Harry stated,

 "Alright, lay it on me Haz" Liam replied, hearing a slight echo. Figuring he was on speaker at this point.

 "So when Louis first asked me out. Like  _way_ back in the beginning, in high school, even before our restaurant date. He was a nervous wreck, but it was  _so_ cute. I mean I was beyond nervous too mind you, since I liked him and everything too" Harry started,

 "I was not  _that_ bad" Louis interjected.

 "Yeah, you were stuttering and couldn't speak up loud enough, it was great" Harry said softly. Liam finding it hard to imagine, since Louis was always so straightforward.

 "Anyway, he handed me flyer for a band that was playing in town. We were both fans, so I took it and he was so convinced that I didn't want to go he pulled it out of my hands giving me a nasty paper cut" Harry laughed, Liam feeling bad but laughing as well.

 "Why are we reliving this?" Louis groaned in the background.

 "Truth be told I was never happier to be injured" Harry sighed. Liam knowing how much they went on about that date afterword,

 "But you two we're already close, why was it so hard?" Liam asked, trying to get a hold on his laughing.

 "That's the thing Liam, just because we were so close didn't make it any easier. I know you think we had a really easy time but we had  _a lot_ of bumps too" Harry explained, Liam knowing that part was true.

 "So be nervous, get a little awkward. It shows that you're being real and honest with Zayn. If this was so easy..wouldn't seem as real, well from my standpoint anyway" Harry finished. Liam understood, if he acted...plain and monotone. How would he get his feelings across?

 "Thanks Harry" Liam smiled,

 "Anytime Liam, oops now Louis is mad, what a cutie" Harry laughed.

 "Yeah anyway" Louis huffed, though Liam could tell he wasn't  _that_ upset. Harry's story made sense....well the meaning of it anyway. That and it did make Liam feel better.

 "Oh that's right I have to tell you about the dance!" Liam suddenly remembered, 

 "Well, get on with it, I'll get Harry back here" Louis chuckled. Liam hoping he can recall  _everything_. Though, the entire night will probably end up staying with him for the rest of his life. That's how it felt anyway.

 

 

 

     " _Come out_  to see you. I  _came out_  to see you and something about leaving? And saying that Liam was going somewhere?" Zayn repeated in his head. The way Keith had said that, it didn't sit well with him. Not that  _anything_ Keith ever says sits well with him. What was he trying to do? Liam looked scared again, was he hiding something? What....what would it be about? Zayn stood in the aisle at the supermarket, more or less lost in his thoughts at this point.

 "Zayn?" Mrs Malik asked,

 "Huh?" he replied, looking up at her from his list of ingredients for his dinner on Friday.

 "Are you all right? You look as if you're confused. Can't find something?" she asked, chuckling slightly. Zayn hoping he wasn't in anyone's way,

 "No...just looking at this...." he started, looking at the shelf in front of him,

 "Turkey....cooking pan" he added, wondering what aisle they ended up in. They had most of the things already, meat, rolls, condiments and the toppings. All that was really left were the sides and....Zayn's cake things. Yeah he had decided to bake a cake, they needed desert too right?

 "Are you going to  _need_ a turkey cooking pan?" Mrs Malik joked, Zayn shaking his head.

 "Maybe next time" he laughed, both heading to the baking aisle.

 "Are you getting a mix? Or making it from scratch?" Mrs Malik questioned, Zayn looking at the shelf with all the brightly colored frosting tubes and cans. Glancing down the way to the endless lines of boxed cake mixes, he moved out of the way of a few other shoppers.

 "I think, I want to make it from scratch" Zayn answered, this wasn't his first cake and he did enjoying baking things when it came up.

 "Am I....going overboard here?" he asked sheepishly, wondering if all this was even necessary to begin with. It was a nice idea yeah....but would it make things easier? Less tense? Zayn wasn't sure now. Mrs Malik parked the cart and crossed her arms,

 "Zayn, everything is fine. Don't go doubting yourself now, I personally think this is a great idea and I'm sure Liam will love it" she stated, Zayn letting out a sigh.

 "I hope so" he answered, knowing that Liam would like the dinner itself but the talk?

 "It'll be fine" Zayn thought, grabbing two tubes of frosting, one red and the other yellow.

 "I think he'll like these" he commented, putting them into the basket, along with a bag of flour and chocolate powder.

 "Only a few more things and we can put it all together" Mrs Malik smiled. A song playing overhead,

 

_"We're pressing ahead"_

_"And dressing it up"_

_"And putting it all together"_

_"Calling the shots"_   
_"Running the show"_   
_"We're putting it all together"_

_"Putting it all, putting it all together"_

 

Mrs Malik let out a laugh, 

 "That's so weird...I said that and a song with the  _same_ words  _and_ meaning played right after I said it. What are the chances?" She laughed, Zayn not even wanting to get into the weird omnipresence that is Five Directions. Turning the corner and heading down to the frozen section, Zayn hoped they had those seasoned french fries that he and Liam liked so much.

 "Oh good, they have them" he grinned, opening the freezer and grabbing a bag. Looking over his list again, that was everything.

 "Good job mom, we've finished" Zayn joked, looking at their filled cart.

 "Well....we had to get food for us too. So both of us going out was advantageous" Mrs Malik laughed,

 "Yeah but shopping alone is no fun" Zayn added, both heading to the checkout. Mrs Malik dug through her purse and pulled out her keys.

 "Would you mind heading out and starting the car? It's so cold today, I'd like it warmed up beforehand and with the line so long it'll be nice and toasty by the time I get out there" Mrs Malik commented, Zayn putting on a dramatic face.

 "Send me into the harsh elements?  _Alone_? Devoid of basic needs? " he joked, Mrs Malik chuckling. 

 "So dramatic" she commented. Zayn taking the keys anyway,

 "Yeah it's fine, see you in a bit" he replied, turning to the main doors. 

 

 

 

     Making sure to move out of peoples way, Zayn reached outside, the wind blowing and snow crunching under his boots. Stuffing his hands into his pockets and hiking up his scarf, he moved quickly to their car. Unlocking the door and climbing in, he was shivering.

 "Why so  _cold_  today?" Zayn exhaled, putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. More or less blasting the heat, he felt his phone going off. 

"Maybe mom needs something?" he asked himself, not to thrilled to go back out into the cold again. A funny picture of himself and Liam filled the screen, Zayn smiled to himself.

 "Liam?" Zayn jokingly asked, Liam laughing,

 "No sorry he's not here now. Take a message?" Liam replied coyly.

 "Wow, an answering service that calls you for no reason and lets you leave a message you didn't even know you wanted to leave. Technology" Zayn laughed, Liam laughing as well.

 "You busy babe?" he asked.

 "Not at the moment. Just finished shopping with my mom. Letting the car warm up" Zayn replied, turning the heat knob back down a notch, not wanting it to get  _too_ warm.

 "Well I just finished your story" Liam started, Zayn feeling a bit nervous.

 "Did....did you like it?" he asked sheepishly, hoping Liam didn't hate it or anything.

 "Zayn.....it was amazing! I can't wait to read the next draft" Liam exclaimed, Zayn letting out a breath of relief.

 "Are they going to confess soon?" Liam questioned, Zayn not able to hold back a chuckle,

 "Maybe....maybe not" he sighed, finding it cute Liam was all caught up in the romance.

 "I mean I've only started, they have to build up to it and all that. If it happens I mean" he added,

 "Oh babe  _come on_..." Liam trailed off. Zayn knowing how Liam looked, those puppy dog eyes and his pouty lip. Being all adorable.

 "You'll have to wait and see" Zayn replied,

 "Fine, I hope they do though. I like the Knight, Gale but I'm  _really_ enjoying Cedric too. He has quite the witty humor. They...they're really sweet together" Liam admitted softly.

 "You think? I mean....they'll have to confess their feelings and all. That'll end up being hard, I'm sure" Zayn added, hoping this wasn't too obvious. Liam was quiet,

 "Well....talking would help. I bet everything will go great. It's  _so_ obvious that they have feelings for each other. How else could it turn out?" Liam remarked.

 "I hope so, things could get in the way....make it harder for them. That  _and_ even if it's clear to you, they may not see it." Zayn replied, already throwing around a few ideas for a conflict. Having it so cut and dry wouldn't be as fun right?

 "That does happen, doesn't it? I mean....I hope they can see it, I can" Liam responded,

 "Yeah seems to happen a lot. And yeah Li, I can see it too" Zayn commented, getting the feeling they weren't talking about his story anymore.

 "Well, uh...I can't wait for the next part. I want to read it as soon as you're done Z" Liam chirped,

 "Of course Li, you'll be the first" Zayn grinned. Spotting his mom moving behind the car.

 "Li, I have to go. Talk to you soon okay?" Zayn remarked,

 "Count on it babe" Liam chuckled before hanging up. 

 "Is it me or was Liam using babe a lot today?" Zayn wondered, not that he minded....he liked it. That Liam only used it for him. He hoped that it meant something special to Liam too but Zayn always wanted things to be special for himself and Liam, together that is. Special for them together. Mrs Malik got into the drivers seat.

 "Why so  _cold_  today?" she breathed, Zayn laughing.

 "That's what I said" he stated, glad to be heading home. Also glad Liam was enjoying the story so far,

 "Hope I can keep it up" Zayn joked with himself, not wanting it to get boring and lose Liam's interest. That and he wanted to be sure he got a good grade on it too. It was his final paper after all.

 "I hope everything turns out well" Zayn thought, he and his mother heading home.

 

 

 

 

      Liam waited for Ms Haman to call him into the hallway. It was Tuesday and they were being critiqued on their first draft. A sort of push in the right direction sort of thing. If they were off topic or other things needed addressing before they went any further, now was the time to sort it out. The door opened,

 "Liam, you can go now" Nadia said, Liam standing up and leaving but not before feeling Zayn pat his arm. Liam smiled at him, Zayn smiling that goofy smile of his. The one he used to cheer him up or help him relax. Leaving the room Ms Haman was standing nearby.

 "Okay Liam. Not much to say, your information is solid and you seem to have a good grasp on the topics too" Ms Haman began, Liam letting out a small breath of relief.

 "You've improved on your more recent papers, I'm glad. Have you been getting help or anything?" Ms Haman questioned,

 "Zayn has been helping me actually. Getting a better handle on the topics and the writing" Liam admitted, not embarrassed in the slightest. It was true after all,

 "Oh I see, that's good news. You have a strong base in your research but like others you sometimes loose your way from the research to the paper. It's normal" Ms Haman explained. Liam nodding in response.

 "Anyway, keep an eye on how you cite your sources and other than that I look forward to your next draft" she smiled,

 "Thank you, and I will" Liam replied happily.

 "You can tell Zayn it's his turn now please" she added, Liam heading back into the classroom.

 "So how did you do?" Zayn whispered,

 "Good. She said I have a strong research base and I've improved lately. Thanks to  _you_ I might add" Liam explained,

 "More later, you have to go out now" he added, not wanting to get in trouble for Zayn not heading out right away, Zayn nodded and left the room. Liam wondering how he'll end up faring.

 "Wow look at you Liam. Hope with your help my paper is as on track as  _yours_ is" Keith joked, or at least it sounded like it.

 "Guess you'll find out soon" Liam replied, not wanting to get into anything with him.

 "I was thinking we could work on it again tomorrow. I'm meeting Val today and have no extra time, would that be alright?" Keith asked. Liam paused, 

 "I'll have to check, I'm not sure" he answered. He had already helped him once and that was enough for Liam. Didn't he know anyone else who could help him? Zayn came back in the room,

 "Keith, you can go now" he commented, Keith leaving the room. Liam turned to Zayn, who looked rather indifferent.

 " _So?_  Come on tell me" Liam commented, Zayn sighed and shrugged, as if there was nothing to tell.

 "She really  _really_  liked it" he began, a smile forming on his lips. Liam not able to hold back his own smile,

 "Yeah?" he asked.

 "Yeah, I mean she  _can't_ wait for my next draft. she said my characters were interesting and three dimensional and the plot was well written and offered more than just basic plot points" Zayn explained happily,

 "I had no doubt that she would like it. It's  _amazing_ " Liam stated clearly, 

 "Thanks Li" Zayn said quietly, Liam now patting Zayn's arm.

 "Like I said,  _you're_ amazing" he grinned, Zayn quickly looking down at his keyboard,

 "So are  _you_ Liam. In case you forgot" he stated. Liam's feeling his face heat up at Zayn's compliment.

 "Well I for one can't wait for your next draft" Liam finished, turning back to his keyboard.

 "Like I said, you'll be the first" Zayn chuckled, Liam leaned over a bit,

 "Someone has earned a piece of cake at lunch" he whispered, Zayn rolling his eyes jokingly.

 "You have too Li" he retorted, Liam put his hands up,

 "Fine, we'll both get a piece. I mean if I  _have_ too" he joked. Zayn letting out a laugh. Liam just smiling at Zayn, wondering if Friday.....will really go as he hoped it would. Where they could....end up being together and all this mess with Keith could be put behind them.

 "Get to work Li" Zayn joked, pointing to his computer, Liam chuckling and nodding.

 

 

 

      Liam stood over Jason in the weight room,

 "Ten" he huffed, Liam helping him guide the bar back to the rack. Jason let out a long drawn out breath,

 "Ha! I did it. I reached ten" Jason grinned, Liam patting his back after he sat back up,

 "Nice job" Liam grinned, knowing how dead set Jason was on reaching ten. Jason was quiet,

 "Though....I'm not sure if my arms will have  _any more_ of it today" he joked,

 "Guess you could just run around all noodle armed then" Liam laughed, Jason flapping his arms a bit. Liam was glad Zayn had sorta pushed him to work out with Jason, he was a good guy and Liam did admit his jealously didn't hold much water either. It's just, Zayn is  _so_  amazing, who  _wouldn't_ want to be with him?

 "Did I ever ask how your dance went?" Jason asked, both figuring it was time for a break. Liam tapped his chin,

 "Uh...maybe? I really don't know. Maybe you did in your head or something" he laughed, Jason shrugging.

 "Well I'll ask now then. How was the dance?" Jason repeated,

 "Great actually. Met Cassie's boyfriend, had an.... _amazing_  time with Zayn. Just an overall great night" Liam replied happily, not wanting to bore him with the details. Though Louis and Harry seemed to have a great time listening to it. Jason smiled,

 "That's good to hear. My girlfriend and I have a long standing  _bad_  movie night and that was when we were both free" He explained, Liam nodded but then suddenly stopped,

 "Wait....girlfriend?" he blurted out, Jason looking taken back.

 "Well yeah, didn't you know?" he asked, Liam feeling even more stupid than before. He  _really_  had nothing to worry about,

 "No, I didn't. Sorry" Liam replied sheepishly, Jason shrugging.

 "No worries. Just thought Zayn would have mentioned it at some point. But yeah me and her... _together_ " Jason chuckled. Liam nodding, feeling like Keith had set some sort of precedent or something.

 "I  _need_ to forget all that" Liam thought. Knowing he couldn't base all people on what had happened to him before.

 "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself though. See? You had nothing to worry about" Jason spoke, Liam grinning and nodding. The entire night holding a very special place in his heart.

 "Thanks and yeah, I was worried for nothing" Liam replied,

 "Though with Keith around who can blame you" Jason added lowly. Liam nodded again,

 "You aren't wrong there" He said, just praying he could get everything sorted with Zayn before Keith did anything.

"Maybe I'll be lucky and he just won't do anything at all" Liam thought, though based on current events...he had his doubts. Jason stood up, 

 "Not to pry but what does he  _want_ from you anyway? I mean he always acts like.....Well I'm not sure but it's strange" Jason remarked, Liam shrugging. Knowing Jason  _wasn't_ trying to pry but where would he even start with this if he was going to explain?

 "I have no idea Jason....it's a mess" Liam simply said, figuring that was the best way to put it. Jason nodded knowingly, moving to a stationary bike. Liam headed over to the treadmill,

 "He's trouble for sure" Jason stated, a song beginning on the radio.

 

_"Don't look now here comes trouble"_

_"Heading my way"_   
_"Turning my blue skies to grey"_

_"Here comes trouble, trouble, trouble"_   
_"Dragging me down"_

_"It's heading my way"_

 

Both Liam and Jason let out a laugh at the recent song playing. Starting his jog Liam began thinking, even though it was only Tuesday, his mind was filled with what Friday was going to be like. Was it going to be a serious talk? Would it last long? Would Zayn even hear him out when it came to his mistakes?

 "What if....he gets mad halfway through? I hope I can make it all make sense" Liam thought, jogging at a steady pace. Part of him wanted to skip over all the Keith junk but he knew he  _had_ to talk it out. Maybe it would help lift some of this guilt he was carrying around all the time.

 "Oh Zayn....I want everything to work out" Liam inwardly sighed. Even with Keith hanging around he still felt positive. Like even though all this was getting in the way, it'd be alright. And it's been a  _long_ time since Liam had felt like this, but with Harry and his parents, things were looking up.

 "I hope" Liam mumbled, increasing his speed and trying to refocus on his running.

 

 

 

 

     "Liam should be back soon. Take a break until then" Cassie stated, Zayn pushing his Math notebook away. He had spent at least forty minutes trying to get his work done and he was drawing blanks all over the place. It was a small miracle he was able to get through the first five problems.

 "Ugh, I did fine last week. What's happening?" he asked, Cassie tapping her finger on the table.

 "Nerves about Friday?" She suggested, Zayn shrugging. It's not like he wasn't nervous but things were going good for himself and Liam. The dance and all the things after. Even with those awful guys but also the cheek kisses, that was a  _definite_ sign too.

 "Zayn? You still alive over there?" Cassie laughed, Zayn breaking his train of thought,

 "Yeah sorry, and to an extent yeah, I'm nervous. It's  _a lot_  to discuss and take in" he commented.

 "I mean I still need to bake my cake when I get home today" Zayn added lightly, Cassie smiling.

 "You're going to tell me  _everything_ right? Good or bad I want to know" she stated lightly, Zayn nodded.

 "Yep, next Tuesday. Unless something happens and we have to push it back or something. Which I hope  _doesn't_ happen" he replied. Cassie waving his comment off,

 "Nope, don't even entertain that thought. Everything will work out and be great" she grinned.

 "Should we talk before the food? I don't want him....getting sick or anything" Zayn remarked. Burgers were Liam's favorite and he'd hate for something to happen like that. Cassie made a face,

 "Uh..maybe? Honestly Zayn this is all you. If you want to talk first then do it. I mean it's easier to converse on a full stomach instead of being hungry and confused" she explained.

 "That's true" Zayn remarked, not wanting to be bumbling with his words or anything. He heard faint voices outside the door, hoping it was Liam and Jason back a bit early or something. The door opened to reveal Keith and Val, who he hadn't seem in a while.

 "Oh Zayn hi, it's been a while" she chirped, moving to stand next to the table.

 "It has. Been busy?" He asked, Val herself wasn't too bad, usually. He didn't want to be rude either.

 "Yep, finals and studying and keeping up with Keith's new baseball schedule. To say the least, that is" Val explained, Zayn nodding.

 "Actually I need to run to the restroom. Wait for me here?" she asked Keith who nodded lightly, just Zayn's luck. Val left the room, Keith moving to the table.

 "No Liam  _isn't_ here" Zayn stated flatly, knowing he'd ask at some point. Keith let out a dry laugh,

 "I can see that. Man....what an attitude. No wonder Liam is planning on leaving" He scoffed. Zayn's stomach dropped, leaving? Leaving where? When?

 "Liam isn't going anywhere. What are you talking about?" Zayn asked, more frustrated than he wanted to let on. He was sick of Keith and his weird messages and random outbursts of "Liam doing this" and "Liam feeling that".

 "See he _does_  trust me more but I actually feel a little bad for you.  _Maybe_  I'll tell you.....another day. Maybe tomorrow, maybe not" Keith said, rather mockingly.

 "I mean if he doesn't want to tell you, maybe you  _aren't_ that important to him" Keith added, t _hat_ hit Zayn hard. Suddenly standing up, he clenched his fist. Keith shrugged,

 "Don't be mad at me, I'm only saying what Liam is most likely thinking" he laughed. Zayn taking a few steps toward him.

"I'm sick of your lies-" he started. Feeling a hand on his shoulder pull him back, Zayn was suddenly behind Cassie.

 "Yeah, I think you  _better_ leave" Cassie stated firmly. Her tone clearly not indicating a compromise. Keith scoffed, flashing an angry glare at Zayn before leaving,

 "Whatever happens next is on  _you_ " he added, the door slamming shut. Zayn sat back in his seat, letting out a frustrated breath and groan.

 "I'm sorry Cassie...he makes me  _so_ angry" Zayn stated, Cassie nodding knowingly.

 "You and me both and don't even listen to him. You are beyond important to Liam" she said softly, patting his shoulder. Zayn nodding, rubbing his forehead.

 "Did he threaten me?" he asked, it only hitting him now,

 "Yeah pretty much, but I wouldn't worry. He's all talk. If was planning on doing something physical he would have done it already" Cassie replied, sitting back in her own seat. 

 "You were pretty scary yourself" Zayn admitted, Cassie scoffing a bit,

 "What?....No, just..uh well. When you have  _two_ older brothers a girl needs to take care of herself" she replied sheepishly. 

"I had no idea" Zayn replied,

 "No wonder she can be so intense sometimes" he thought. Sometimes the way she acted reminded him of Louis and his  _"inner fire"_  as Harry called it.

 "It's fine. Now put Keith out of your mind but also watch your back but don't worry too much either" Cassie listed off, Zayn making a face in return.

 "I'll keep  _all_ that in mind" he chuckled. Wondering if Keith was actually going to tell him...whatever it was. That and if was even  _true_ to begin with.

 "Everything he spits out is a lie" Zayn thought. Even if he did say something, no way would he believe it.

 "Right....no matter what he says about Liam it's all fake until Liam says otherwise" Zayn added. Though a feeling in the pit of his stomach made him think otherwise.

 

 

 

      Liam sat at his desk in his bedroom. Going over his Zayn plan for the fourth or fifth night in a row. He was outlining what to say, more or less. Just to be sure he had everything down  _and_ covered.

 "Ugh...Is this even making sense?" Liam asked himself, wondering if all this pre-planning was even helping. He still had no idea how to start about Keith or explain anything related to that. Should he come out first? Then move into all the trouble he had figuring things out, with being scared and not knowing who to tell? Then explain how he told Keith as a sort of test....even though it was  _after_ Louis. Who in fact accepted him right off the bat with no problems. Liam let out a frustrated groan,

 "No that doesn't make sense. I should start with...my issues right? No matter how I do this...it makes it seem like I don't trust Zayn" he mumbled to himself. Just thinking of all the trouble he was having now...how bad was this going to be when he actually talked to Zayn? How was he supposed to answer things like,

_"Liam why didn't you just tell me?"_

_"Why am I the last one to find this out Liam?"_  

 

Liam was starting to feel this whole thing was a bad idea. Gathering his papers, he knew who he could talk to. Leaving his room and heading downstairs, Mrs Payne was on her laptop.

 "Mom I need help" Liam stated, plopping down onto the couch. Mrs Payne slightly closing her screen.

 "Sure dear, with what?" she questioned,

 "I need to run by the things I want to tell Zayn on Friday" Liam remarked, his mothers face lighting up.

 "Of course Liam, of course.  _Ooo_  I'm excited" she replied, getting a bit giddy. Even with his mom's excitement Liam was still at a loss. He shuffled through his papers.

 "Okay um...pretend  _you're_ Zayn and try to reply....as you think  _he_ would" Liam instructed, his mom making a face.

 "Aw...can't I be someone else instead? Maybe an award winning actress" she joked, Liam chuckling a bit.

 "No..that wouldn't help" he replied. Mrs Payne letting out a sigh,

 "I'm only kidding, don't be so gloomy Liam. Everything will be all right" she smiled. Liam nodding.

 "Okay well let's start... _.Zayn_ " Liam began, hoping this wouldn't be too weird. Not because it was his mom...just weird in general. Even with Louis or Harry playing Zayn, it would be difficult to do.

 "Zayn...I need to come clean to you about some things. Things I should told you a  _long_ time ago...but I was scared and...confused. I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Liam began. Mrs Payne silent,

 "Go on" she said, trying to use a deeper voice to mimic Zayn.

 "So I told Louis first...it went great. I finally had someone to talk to, to help sort things out. Help me figure out how I was feeling...with other things" he went on.

 "Liam, I'm confused  _what_ was it?" Mrs Payne asked. Liam put his hand up,

 "I'll get to it don't worry" he said softly.

 "Then....Then I made the mistake of telling someone who  _wasn't_  the best choice. I thought it would be a good idea to test the waters. See how someone I'd hadn't known for very long reacted. It turned out to be a total mess and that's why Keith acts the way he does now" Liam added. Mrs Payne's eyes widening a bit. Liam chuckled dryly.

 "It was  _such_ a mistake. One I wish I could take back, even befriending him at all. The way he treated you....I was too blind to see it and I feel like....like I don't even deserve  _you_ anymore" he admitted. Mrs Payne still quiet.

 "Zayn...I'm gay. I've always been gay but I was... _.scared_. I didn't know  _how_ to deal with it or accept it. I wanted to tell you but there's  _more_ and that's whats been holding me back" Liam commented. Even though this was practice his nerves were a bundled mess and his palms were sweaty.

 "Zayn....I like you so much. After talking with Louis and even Harry.....I've realized I've  _always_ liked you. I....I don't know how you feel about me but I had to tell you. I'm scared of losing you.....but I'm scared you'll reject me and I...I don't know what I'd do with myself if you did" Liam admitted. Mrs Payne sniffing a bit.

 "Liam it's okay..." she said, using her normal voice again. Liam stopped,

 "That's the basic gist. I have more to say but I'm not boring you with the details" he said lowly. Not sure if he could keep going either this was a lot to deal with. Even in practice,

 "Liam I didn't know you went through so much. I'm a bad mother" she more or less cried.

 "Mom...no you aren't. Stuff happens and you and dad accepting me means the  _world_ to me, you have no idea" Liam said, hoping that would comfort her. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

 "Thank you Liam. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you sooner. I'm also sorry Keith turned out to be a jerk" she added, Liam shrugging.

 "I'd say who knew....but I think  _everyone_ did but me" he said. Mrs Payne making a face,

 "Yeah it was pretty clear" she chuckled.

 "Anyway, was that okay? Not too...." Liam trailed off, motioning with his hands,

 "Yes, I think it was very well thought out. I'm sure Zayn will understand Liam, he knows you so so  _so_ well. I don't think this will be a problem" Mrs Payne smiled. Liam glad his speech was okay but his nerves and with Keith hanging around.

 "It's only two days away....everything will be fine" Liam thought. Just two more days...right?

 

 

 

      Zayn let out a sigh. Psych class was  _finally_ over and now he was heading over to the library to meet Liam and go over his Math from the day before. Liam didn't have a ton of time yesterday and with everything that happened with Keith...Zayn just kind wanted to go home. 

 "At least I got my cake baked" he thought, knowing how his dad was eyeing it last night.

 "I hope he doesn't try to steal a piece" Zayn thought lightly, though it would be rather funny to find his cake missing a slice here and there. Walking down the flight of stairs and heading down the side hallway leading to the bridge to Hubber, Zayn pushed opened the door, nearly hitting someone in the process

 "I'm sorry, I didn't see you" Zayn began, only to recognize the figure as Keith. Zayn made a slight face, almost wishing he  _had_ knocked him over or something. Keith smiled, almost strangely.

 "What are the odds? I was hoping to find you today. You know since we have  _so much_  to talk about" Keith commented. Zayn taking a step back, 

 "Don't worry. I'm only doing this cause I feel bad for you. I find it  _so unfair_  Liam hasn't clued you in on these things" he added, Zayn not wanting his pity.

 "No, we have  _nothing_ to discuss" Zayn remarked, moving to push past him.

 "Alright...I mean it's not like Liam's planning on studying abroad or anything next semester. Guess that type of information  _isn't_ important" Keith sighed, Zayn stopping in his tracks. That familiar feeling of worry returning to him. Of when he was sure Mr Payne would offer to take Liam back with him or something.

 "What....what do you mean?" Zayn asked lowly, knowing this wasn't true...right? Liam had made his schedule and everything, they turned it in together. Keith let out a sigh and shook his head,

 "Guess it was important. I mean....I knew about this way back during break. It's nearly the end of the semester now" he said,

"During break....what? Was that...why he asked Keith to lunch?" Zayn thought, trying to keep his face expressionless. He didn't want Keith to think he got to him or was gaining any ground.

 "I...I don't believe you" Zayn stated, hoping his voice sounded even. Keith shrugged,

 "It's true, just because you're mad Liam doesn't trust you doesn't mean it's a lie" he remarked. Zayn went to push past him again,

 "Woah, that wasn't even the  _best_ part. Though this is privy info, don't go spreading it" Keith spoke lowly, more or less pushing Zayn back to his spot.

 "No, I don't care" Zayn stated, turning to head another way. Keith walked alongside him,

 "Well if you're going to meet up with Liam...ask what he prefers..... _in a guy_ " Keith said slowly. Zayn's eyes widening, those words hitting him like a ton of bricks. Keith spun around, leaving the other way. Letting out a laugh before the door closed. Zayn's stomach was sick.....There was no way to take that other than Liam....Liam being gay. 

"He....told  _Keith first?_  Why didn't he tell me? What's....what's going on here?" Zayn thought, stopping and taking a seat on a nearby bench. His legs a bit wobbly This should have been good news,  _great_ news even. Liam was gay, Zayn was gay too, they could be gay together right? Like boyfriends. 

 "Why Keith? Why is it always Keith? Then studying abroad?" Zayn's mind raced with questions. Did Liam lie to him? Could he even be mad about the gay thing? Since he himself was hiding it from Liam too. Was Liam interested in Keith? Then why did he ignore him and stop hanging around with him? Zayn rubbed his forehead, he couldn't think straight now. None of this made any sense at all and only one person could clear this up.

 "I...I  _have_ to ask him" Zayn thought. Though he was afraid of what the answers might be. Could he handle them? Regardless of what they were? Zayn stood up, heading to the library again. Hoping things weren't going to go bad.

 

 

 

 

     "Z you seemed a bit off during our study session. Kinda distracted, everything okay?" Liam asked, turning onto the road leading to Zayn's house. Liam was right, he couldn't think at all while they worked on his Math....he was too caught up on what Keith had said earlier. Now they were nearly home and Zayn was still at a loss. Should he bring it up? Was Keith only trying to get to him? Zayn bit his lower lip, a nervous habit of his.

 "Babe? You're biting your lip now. What's going on?" Liam asked again, sounding more worried, Zayn sighed nervously.

 "Liam we need to talk about something...when we get to my house" he stated, Liam not saying anything.

 "Okay....are you alright?" Liam asked, Zayn shook his head.

 "No, I'm not" he admitted, it was very quiet after that. Did Liam  _know_? Was he going to try and deny it? Zayn almost hoped they didn't reach his house or something, he wasn't sure he could do this. Sadly after a few more minutes they did, pulling into his driveway. The plow must have gone through recently, the road cleared of snow. Liam turned the key, the car turning off. Zayn let out a breath,

 "Zayn what's wrong?" Liam asked, turning slightly in his seat to face him. He didn't look up from his lap.

 "I uh....had a talk with Keith today....Well more like  _he_ had a talk with me" Zayn began, his stomach in knots.

 "He didn't hurt you do he? Don't listen to him Zayn...he's a total jerk" Liam interjected.

 "No...he told me a few things...It was pretty one sided to be honest" Zayn went on, knowing he was only stalling for time. Liam was quiet again, 

 "Liam he told me....you're studying abroad....that you're planning on leaving?" Zayn exhaled. Liam put his face in his hands and let out a groan.

"Zayn no  _that's_ a lie" Liam began,

 "Is it Liam? He said you told him back on break" Zayn interrupted, Liam looked taken back,

"Yes it  _is_ Zayn. Look we can save this for Friday, I'll explain  _everything_ then" Liam stated, Zayn shook his head,

 "Liam I need to know if you've been hiding things from me....I mean were you planning on leaving and not telling me?" he asked, a bit rudely. 

 "Of course not Zayn, how could you even say something like that...you're  _too_ important" Liam started, Zayn scoffing, cutting him off.

 "Apparently  _not_ important enough, since you told someone you barely knew for three or four months. I mean, I'm not even mad about you going abroad. I'm mad because you never even brought it up to me in the first place. Why did you even need to hide it? Since you weren't planning on going anyway. That and I found out from someone I don't even like,  _months_ after you told him" he said, Liam letting out a breath.

 "Friday Zayn...I promise, I'll tell you  _everything_ on Friday" Liam said again, more serious than before. Zayn was only getting more frustrated,

 "Why do we  _always_ have to wait? I feel like you always push these things back and we  _never_ talk about it. This is like the third time you've said. "We'll talk later" he commented, knowing this wasn't the first time things were put on the back burner. Liam tapped his thigh,

 "Zayn I know....and that's  _my_ fault and I believe me when I say I'm sorry but I have things figured out now. We can talk about it" Liam replied. Zayn not really hearing it, he was getting too upset now.

 "But you had things sorted out enough to tell  _Keith_ right? I mean during your alone and private lunch. Even after what happened at the mall too. Did that not have  _any_ impression on you?" Zayn asked rudely. His temper was starting to get the better of him. Liam didn't say anything, he was looking down now.

 "You know what else he said? To ask what you prefer.... _in a guy_ " he said lowly, his voice shaking. More of a mix of nerves and feelings that this was in fact happening. Liam looked up, his face turning pale white, he looked as if he was going to be sick.

 "He.... _he didn't_ " Liam said lowly, almost to himself.

 "So it's true" Zayn replied, his eyes tearing up slightly. What really hurt was that....he found out from  _Keith_ , that Liam, never even attempted to bring it up. Not that Zayn was entirely guilt free in that department.

"Zayn....please  _I do_  have everything sorted out now..." Liam trailed off, sniffing slightly.

 "For who? You and Keith?  _Again_? Liam I thought  _we_.....I thought  _you and I_...." Zayn began, trying to find a way to word this, biting his lip.

 "Zayn no, Keith isn't important...you and I are.... _we're important_ " Liam started, Zayn letting out a dry laugh,

"Clearly he's  _far_ more important than me. Poor old Zayn thrown in the back again. Forget all those years of friendship... Years of hoping it'd turn into something  _more_. But hey, Keith is hot right? You have _tons_ in common, so why not? It's not as if....we've gained anything special over the years. Guess cuddling and kissing don't mean anything anymore" Zayn mocked, Liam frowning, he could see Liam's eyes had tears in them too.

 "That's _not_  true....would you shut up and listen to me for a minute!" he said loudly, Zayn letting out a small laugh again, despite it being clear that he was on the verge of crying.

 "Fine knock yourself out Liam. I mean when were you planning on telling me? When you and Keith started dating?! When you just  _stopped_ showing up at school?! And I found out from Keith that you went to study abroad?! Yeah thanks for the heads up" Zayn replied just as loud,

 "Why not throw it in my face...make me feel really bad. Show up with Keith hand in hand, maybe even make out in front of me. Make me  _really_ hate my life" Zayn spat, Liam was quiet. All of Zayn's confusion had now turned to anger, anger and sadness. Anger at everything that Keith had done was bubbling to the surface. Despite trying to hold back his tears, they were beginning to roll down his cheeks.

 "Zayn stop! What's wrong with you? You know that's a lie. I have  _zero interest_  in Keith!" Liam started again,

"Could have fooled me, I mean it's not like those were really deep personal things you shared! Heck maybe you would of had more fun at the dance with him....It's not like it was a super special night to me or anything" Zayn stated, 

 "Zayn no....that night was  _beyond_ special to me too....I keep telling you Keith _isn't_  important to me" Liam repeated,

 "Really Liam? This seems to happen a lot. Always running off with him somewhere, alone. Why is it that Keith seems to get  _all_ of you,  _all_ the time. Even when he's not around he  _still_ has you. I mean it's like no matter how much...progress we make everything comes back to Keith" Zayn went on, Liam clenching his fists.

 "What do you want from me Zayn!?! Huh?!? I'm tying to tell you but  _you won't listen!!!_  I keep telling you Keith _isn't_ anything. YOU'RE IMPORTANT TO ME! IN EVERY WAY!" Liam shouted, clearly as angry as Zayn was. Zayn let out a frustrated breath.

 "You know what I want?" he asked, Liam looking at him, clearly waiting for an answer. Zayn leaned over, crashing his lips onto Liam's. This was  _not_  how he pictured their first kiss, not both of them angry and crying. Liam only took a second before he began kissing back. He put his hands onto Zayn's cheeks, slowly moving them to wrap around his neck. Zayn never wanted this to stop and Liam clearly had no intention to either but....He pulled back, wiping his eyes as he opened the door.

 "It's all right there Liam.....What I want and what I've wanted" Zayn said, voice shaking as left Liam's car and ran into his house. Hoping he had made his point. His tears falling freely now. He slammed the door and ran to his room.

 "Zayn?" Mrs Malik called, Zayn too busy crying into his pillow. His anger and sadness....his confusion. It was too much all at once. That coupled with finding out about Liam from disgusting Keith no less, it was too much to handle. Not to mention their intense fight they just had, Zayn knowing he was going to regret it. With the way things stood he really.. _.really_  didn't want to go to school tomorrow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I'm not entirely sure what to say  
> I guess we'll just have to find out next time


	33. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things can only go up from here...right?  
> You're right of course they can! Lol  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> (All mistakes are mine own nothing)

 

     It was Thursday, Liam pulling into the parking lot...alone... _again_. Ever since his and Zayn's huge fight last week. They hadn't spoken at all since then, well unless you count Mrs Malik telling him that Zayn was dropped off by his dad at school. She  _looked_ as concerned as Liam felt. Telling him everything would be fine and Zayn needed time to sort through this but Liam wasn't seeing it. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel, it had been over a week. He tried texting and calling Zayn, offering to explain everything but he was always ignored. Obviously, their talk last week was also cancelled. Liam not even getting a chance to try and clear any of this up, then  _or_ now.

 "What's going to happen now?" Liam asked himself. He didn't even want to think about.....how  _amazing_ that kiss was, how soft Zayn's lips felt or how he never wanted to stop. It only upset him more, that it happened at such an awful time. Maybe he just should have come clean right then. Just cleared it all up and been done with it....it's just, Zayn was  _so_ angry, would he have even listened? Not that Liam was the model of calm behavior either.

 "What's going to happen to us?" Liam mumbled. He was so tired lately, even though he had been sleeping more than normal he was, worn out. He barley had the drive to work out and even Jason was starting to get worried. More so since the lounge had become so awkward. Liam was starting to think he should avoid it all together.

 "He  _hates_ me...I know it" Liam sniffed, just thinking of losing Zayn over this, without a proper explanation. Of it being all  _his_ fault because he couldn't tell Zayn sooner. Because he was, too scared. Now he lost Zayn anyway and on top of that it happened in the worst way possible. Another big fight, they hadn't fought in such a long time and here it happened again. That and it was far worse than the other times. Liam glanced at the clock, Zayn would be starting class soon. All Liam needed was some time alone with him, to sort this out. To fix things. Would he listen? Would he want to? Liam let out a breath, unlocking his door and heading into the Main Building. He hiked up the scarf that Zayn had given him, trying not to focus on it too much. He didn't want to cry in public or anything. Pretty much dragging his feet with every step, he reached the lounge. Barely any students were around but he did spot Jason near his usual place. Walking over he put his bag down,

 "Oh Liam, I thought you were out today, you're a bit later than usual" Jason spoke, looking concerned. Liam shook his head, 

 "Don't you have a class now?" Liam asked, Jason grinning.

 "It was cancelled" he chuckled, clearly happy with the extra time. Liam made an "Ah" sound, not really in the chattiest of moods. 

 "Um...Liam? Are you and Zayn....I don't know, like fighting?" Jason questioned awkwardly, granted it wasn't the hardest thing to figure out. They didn't speak at all lately, so it was pretty plain to see. Since the two of them were always,  _always_ talking about something.

 "Yeah..we are" Liam replied shortly, he didn't want to bring Jason down with everything and he didn't want to get back into it again. 

 "Can I help?" Jason offered, Liam smiled at the gesture,

 "No thanks, I need to sort this out with Zayn. Alone, you know?" Liam replied, Jason nodding, like he really did understand.

 "It'll be fine. I've never seen two people  _more_ suited for each other....well I mean other than my girlfriend and I" Jason laughed, Liam chuckling lightly. Though that pang of sadness was painfully obvious in his chest.

 "Speaking of which...I'm not sure me going to the lounge is a good idea anymore" Liam commented, Jason shaking his head,

 "Nope, don't even start Liam. Running away isn't going to help. Staying will only show Zayn you...well want to stay" he stated firmly. Liam sighing a bit,

 "I guess that's true" he replied, not sure if him hanging around Zayn was only making things worse or not. Liam felt his pocket vibrate, he pulled his phone out to see Louis' picture cover the screen. Liam stood up,

 "I'll be back in a second" he commented to Jason, turning to head down a nearby empty hallway.

 "Liam? Have you been avoiding my calls? I thought you were calling me last Saturday, what the heck happened?" Louis began,

 "I mean, I can't have a full chat now. I'm on my short break but later we can talk" he added plainly. 

 "Louis.... _a lot_  happened okay. I'm trying to deal with it" Liam admitted, 

"Woah what? Liam....did he reject you or something?" Louis asked worriedly. Liam let out a breath,

 "We...had a huge fight. We haven't talked for a week and he hates me" he explained, that stupid lump in his throat starting to show up again.

 "No...no way. Zayn would  _never_ hate you. Liam tell me everything later okay? Actually call me, okay? We need to sort through this" Louis stated, his voice serious.

 "Yeah okay, thanks Lou" Liam replied lowly,

 "Liam....everything will be fine" he added, Liam wondering if he talked with Zayn's mom or something.

 "I don't know anymore Louis" Liam admitted,

 "Liam come on, it's Zayn...it's  _impossible_ for him to hate you" Louis joked lightly.

 "We can talk later" Liam merely replied, wondering if Louis will feel the same after they talk about what happened.

 "Okay Payno, talk to you then" Louis offered before hanging up, Liam sort of just stood there. Feeling tired again.

 

 

 

      Louis adjusted his backpack as he walked toward Harry. It had been over an hour since he talked with Liam and he couldn't make heads or tails of what he told him. 

 "It's not possible for Zayn to reject him. They had feelings  _for_ each other" Louis thought,

 "Hey cutie, wanna grab some off campus lunch later today?" Harry asked happily, Louis nodding but not really paying attention.

 "I called Liam about an hour ago and he told me that he and Zayn had a huge fight" he stated, Harry's eyes growing wide,

 "They did? When? Why?" he asked,

 "Last week I guess and I assume it was before their planned talk. Since they didn't call us and say they're together" Louis answered, trying to piece things together from what Liam briefly told him.

 "Could that be why Zayn hasn't answered any of my calls either?" Harry questioned, looking as if things were starting to make sense.

 "Really?" Louis remarked, Harry nodding as they began walking to their next class.

 "I tried on Saturday and then a few days after. I assumed he was busy with things but its not like him to just flat out ignore his friends" Harry went on, Louis stopped a few feet before the door.

 "You don't think....it was that Keith guy do you?" he asked, a bad feeling suddenly washing over him.

 "And you think that he spilled the beans to Zayn right. Told him  _all_ about Liam" Harry added,

 "That's a funny way to put it" Louis chuckled,

 "Well I mean there is  _literally_ a can of spilled beans over there in the corner so..." Harry pointed out, Louis making a face,

 "Eww....anyway. That's a good point Haz" he commented, pushing the door open. Cold air blowing in,

 "Liam said he's calling later, so I hope we get some answers for all of this" Louis added, pulling his hat down around his ears.

 "It  _has_ to be that guy. No way would Liam and Zayn have a huge fight for no reason. Everything was going so well too. They  _were_ just about to tell each other" Harry sighed, his breath dissipating before him.

 "I know, talk about bad timing. I mean....we've had bad fights and it's all worked out right?" Louis asked hopefully, Harry nodded.

 "Yeah totally  _and_ we're better for it too....but Zayn can be rather stubborn and Liam has a habit of overthinking things" Harry added, both of them looking at each other, as if they knew what the other was thinking.

 "Oh boy" they said in unison. The air blowing between them slightly.

 

 

 

     Zayn looked at his English paper, a few corrections here and there but nothing major. Only a few more additions and he'll be finished with it. Putting it away and opening his Critical Thinking book, he began to read, well if you count just staring at the page reading. In all honesty Zayn didn't feel like doing much of  _anything_ lately. After everything that happened with Liam his anger turned into a constant dull ache, that and the dull ache from his hand didn't help either. Punching the wall in the garage where a stud was really  _really_ hurts. Now he was left with a number of obvious cuts and bruises on his knuckles.

 "I'm not wrong for feeling this way....." Zayn thought, gripping his book slightly. Liam had reached out to him, a number of times but Zayn didn't feel like talking, he didn't want to think about it anymore. Not any of it...That was...that was the right answer right? To ignore it all? He felt something hit his head and bounce off. 

 "Zayn don't fall asleep on me now" Cassie stated, Zayn not even realizing he had put his head down on his arms.

 "Just reading" he replied lowly, Cassie raising her eyebrows.

 "Yeah sure and  _I'm_ the Queen of FairlyTalelandia" she joked, Zayn flipping the page,

 "Long live the Queen" he sighed.

 "Zayn this is ridiculous, when are you going to talk to Liam? Hear  _his_ side of the story" Cassie suddenly asked, Zayn shrugged in response.

 "I already know it" he said shortly. Cassie rubbing her forehead,

 "No, you know the demented twisted version  _Keith_ told you. It's  _not_ the same thing" she remarked. Zayn knowing she was right....but still.

 "I know you can see how much this hurts Liam too. I highly doubt you can just ignore it" Cassie added, Zayn letting out a breath. It was true, Liam looked as if he break down at any moment but,

 "I have work to do" he said, cutting his thoughts off. Cassie huffing in response.

 "Zayn....come on, this isn't what either of you want. You kissed for Heavens sake, he kissed you back. I just can't see you ending it like this and I know this isn't like you either" she went on, sounding a bit more upset than before. Zayn flipped the page again, only half hearing her.

 "There's more to it then just that" Zayn began, right? 

 "I just need time" he added, not wanting to talk about this anymore. His dull ache becoming  _far_ more apparent than a few moments ago. Like in English, when Liam came back in from his discussion with Ms Haman and how it seemed he was hiding his paper. Or in Critical Thinking when Liam acted as if he wanted to talk to him but stopped himself. Then  _everything_ about last week came rushing back, what he had said and how he acted. How guilty he felt over all if it,

 "If anything, Liam must hate me" Zayn thought. Knowing that's how anyone would feel after such a fight. The door to the lounge opened and Zayn felt a type of nervousness he never thought he'd feel when Liam would be around. Jason came in first, Liam trailing far and slowly behind.

 "Hey guys, nice day today huh?" Jason asked happily, sitting next to Cassie, the only seat open now next to Zayn.

 "I was just thinking that, it  _is_ a nice day" Cassie replied just as happily. Liam sorta stood off to the side,

 "Well don't be shy Liam, come on down" Jason joked, using his announcer voice and motioning to the open chair. Zayn didn't look up when Liam took his seat next to him, he only focused harder on his book, despite barely absorbing any of it.

 "So Liam, how are you doing today?" Cassie chirped,

 "Fine...I guess" Liam answered plainly, Zayn could tell he was lying. He sounded awful, but.....

 "You should have seen him in the gym...lifting weights like there was no tomorrow. That  _and_ his class was cancelled. Talk about luck right?" Jason added, lightly slapping Liam's arm, Liam barely responding to it. The door to the lounge opened again,

 "Golly gee Linda the tension was so thick in the other room you could cut it with a knife"

 "I know Mary, talk about pea soup" Two girls spoke as Cassie pulled out her phone.

"How about some music?" she asked,

 "Music? I  _love_ music" Jason replied. Cassie picking a song. A sort of power ballad starting,

_"Keep on, try to cope"_

_"Love will show the way"_

_"Don't cry, don't lose hope"_

_"Love will show the way"_

_"Nothing will keep me from finding you"_

_"Love runs too deep to not come through"_   
_"Love will show the way"_

 

Zayn made a face, of course with the Five Directions. Liam shifted slightly in the seat next to him, almost as if he wanted to leave.

 "Wow, what a good song with such a resounding message, that can't be taken any other way" Jason commented. Cassie nodding in agreement, it was awkwardly quiet after that. Zayn's dull ache in full swing again.

 "Since you're here Liam, mind helping Zayn and I with our Math?" Cassie asked, Zayn saw Liam look at him out of the corner of his eye,

 "Right Zayn?" Cassie asked.

 "I'm busy" he replied shortly. Making sure to hide his bad hand from Liam's sight, Liam looked down at his lap again,

 "Yeah I can help" he mumbled. Zayn trying his best to ignore  _everything_.

 

 

 

      Liam hit the call button. Thinking back to sitting in the lounge before. How Zayn couldn't even stand to look at him.

 "He really  _does_ hate me" Liam sighed, no matter how he tried, he couldn't manage to talk to Zayn. He had lost all his confidence at this point, not even sure if he could explain things if he got the chance.

 "Good, I thought you'd forget or something" Louis joked, picking up on the other end.

 "I'm here" Liam said,

 "Start from the get go" Louis remarked, now on speaker. Liam recalled everything that had happened, in vivid detail no less. It felt like he was going through it again and that was something he did not like. He was sniffing by the end of the story, hoping he wasn't going to cry. It was quiet on the other end,

 "This has  _nothing_ to do with you waiting for Friday Liam, this was  _all_ Keith's fault. He was the one that told Zayn everything and it sounds like he twisted it around too" Louis spoke,

 "Doesn't matter Zayn hates me now. He won't even look at me anymore" Liam admitted.

 "If it makes you feel better he's been ignoring me too Liam" Harry interjected, that only him making feel bad for Harry too.

 "I don't know what to do...." Liam trailed off, if he couldn't talk to Zayn how was this ever going to be solved?

 "Oh Payno...Harry and I feel horrible that this happened. We're  _so_ sorry" Louis said softly, 

 "Thanks Lou" he replied.

 "Don't worry Liam, Zayn could never stay mad at you. It's like, an impossibility" Harry added happily,

 "If you saw the way he's been acting you'd think differently" Liam commented. 

 "If I could only explain things but then I think, he won't care. I lost my chance and I've lost Zayn" he added, his eyes watering a bit.

 "There's  _always_ a chance Liam, I mean on the plus side he didn't leave the lounge when you showed up right?" Louis commented. Liam not sure he could take that as a ray of hope or anything.

 "I feel the longer this goes on.....I just don't think he's coming back this time" Liam admitted lowly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He had this horrible feeling that Zayn had reached his limit with him and he was done with Liam for good now.

 "Didn't you even say that if I waited too long that Zayn will leave too?" Liam asked,

 "Er....well...I mean yeah, but this and that are two different things Liam. This has nothing to do with you, it was Keith" Louis repeated, Liam knowing it was true. Thankfully Keith hadn't bothered with him today, if he did Liam wasn't sure what he would have done.

 "Don't worry Liam, when Zayn starts taking calls again...we'll...well. Lou and I can try to do something" Harry offered,

 "Thanks guys...I really mean it. Just don't get your hopes up  _too_ high" Liam replied.

 "Liam don't think like that. I mean, remember that huge fight Lou and I had back in high school?" Harry asked,  _yeah_ Liam remembered it. 

 "Three weeks of stony glares and cold shoulders. I'm surprised you and Zayn didn't get sick from all that chilly air" Harry joked, Liam not really in a joking mood.

 "Uh anyway after we talked it out and made up we were actually better for it" Louis added in,

 "I'm glad for you" Liam said plainly. Not sure if that could translate over to what was happening with him and Zayn. It was silent for a beat,

 "Don't worry Liam, I  _do_ have a good feeling this will all work out okay?" Louis commented, his tone serious but still soft.

 "Okay" Liam sighed, he was starting to feel worn out again, glancing at the clock, he figured he better get going.

"Sorry guys, I need to go, dinner and all that" Liam remarked,

 "Thanks again for hearing me out" he added.

 "Sure Liam of course. Try not to think about it too much okay?" Louis offered,

 "Yeah keep that chin up!" Harry chirped happily,

 "Thanks guys, talk to you later" Liam finished before hanging up. Wondering if a nap before dinner would be a bad idea.

 

 

 

     "Wow...." Harry trailed off, feeling horrible. Of all the years he's known Liam, he has rarely heard him so upset, so  _downtrodden_.

 "It's like he's totally given up" Harry spoke, Louis plugging his phone into the wall charger.

 "I know, I'm really worried Haz" Louis admitted, moving to sit next to Harry, more or less sitting on his lap. Harry wrapping his arms around Louis' midsection.

 "Do you really think....Zayn hates him?" Harry asked, knowing Louis was thinking the same thing. Louis let out a sigh,

 "I can't  _ever_ see that happening. Zayn cares for Liam too much" he began, Harry rubbing Louis' forearm gently.

 "I mean yeah they've had fights in the past but they would always move past it rather quickly. Now it's almost been two weeks and they haven't said a word to each other" Louis went on, sounding more worried.

 "If they could talk it out, I'm  _sure_ things would change" Harry added, knowing from experience that silence was never the best option. Clearing the air was the only way to make progress and that meant sitting down and talking things out.

 "But Zayn can be a real pain in that department" Louis huffed, knowing how deep Zayn's stubborn streak could be. 

 "Yeah, I know what  _that's_ like" Harry joked, rolling his eyes,

"What do you mean by that?" Louis asked lightly.

 "I mean, it's not like I'm implying that you yourself are  _just_ as stubborn" Harry shrugged, Louis crossing his arms.

 "I am  _not_ " he retorted. Harry raised his hand.

 "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury: I present exhibit A" he said in a dramatic voice, Louis unable to hold back a laugh.

 "Okay anyway. I mean....Zayn won't even answer our calls" Louis continued,

 "I'm going to keep trying anyway. Maybe he'll get  _so_ annoyed he'll eventually answer" Harry commented.

 "Yeah but I don't want to push him further into the hole I know he's  _already_ in" Louis added, Harry also knew how Zayn could retreat into himself and stay there. Liam really the only one who could bring him fully out of it. Not that he or Louis couldn't, but Liam was special.

 "This is tough" Harry sighed, feeling awful when he couldn't help, especially when it was two of his closest friends. Louis let out a sigh of his own, patting Harry's hand.

 "I think it's time we step in" he stated, 

 "You mean get directly involved? I thought you didn't want to do that" Harry replied. Though part of him was excited that they could step out from the sidelines.

 "I didn't, but maybe it's time we start pushing a little bit more. Even if it just gets them talking again and they take it from there" Louis explained, seeming a bit unsure.

 "But then they still need to work it out themselves....Ugh, I don't know" he groaned, Harry leaning forward to kiss the the side of his neck.

 "Take a breath cutie. We'll do what we can" Harry said, kissing him again.

 "I know but it's just....they helped us  _so_ much in high school. I want to help them through this" Louis explained, Harry knowing the feeling.

 "I do too believe me. We just need to plan this out and then go from there. I mean....if you wanted maybe an impromptu trip is is order...." Harry suggested, Louis shifting so he was looking at Harry.

 "Really? I mean....maybe a three day weekend?" Louis asked, Harry nodding slightly,

 

"Let's see how it plays out first, then decide if we should show up" he added, Harry nodding again. It becoming quiet, Louis settling into Harry, both of them pretty much laying together now. He looked out the window, snow falling heavier now than when they were at school.

 "Maybe we'll have a snow day" Harry laughed, Louis rolling his eyes,

 "Yeah  _totally_ " he replied sarcastically. Harry knowing their school rarely closed, if  _ever_. Louis cuddled into Harry.

 "Can we stay like this for a bit?" Louis asked, Harry knowing how this situation was really upsetting him.

 "I wouldn't want it any other way" Harry said softly, leaning down to kiss Louis.

 "I love you Haz" Louis smiled,

"I love you too Lou" Harry grinned.

 

 

 

     Zayn looked at his previous nights Math homework, he had only gotten two right. The rest were a mess of red pen and corrections he tried to make during class. Cassie had tried to help him through it but he wasn't getting any of it, again. This was only  _adding_ to his frustrations, that and it was nearly two weeks since his and Liam's fight.

 "Whatever, I don't care" he thought, the memory still feeling as if it only happened yesterday. It's not like Zayn had trouble sleeping at night, or missed hearing Liam's voice and seeing his smile. Or how he wanted to run up and hug and kiss him and put all this behind them. Or how angry or sad he was  _all_ the time now. Zayn gripped his paper, trying to force all these thoughts away, his ache acting up again.

 "I don't care" he thought again, knowing that he  _did_ care, way too much. Though, the way he treated Liam. How after he calmed down he realized he didn't let Liam talk or try to explain anything. That Zayn was the one spouting off his anger about Keith, not Liam. That it was Zayn that made Liam cry,

 "He  _does_ hate me....I'm sure of it" he thought, the mere thought that Liam was out of his life for good was becoming a glaring and painful reality. Zayn felt his pocket vibrate, another text from Louis most likely, between him and Harry, he couldn't keep putting this off forever.

 

**Louis: Call or text me you jerk, stop ignoring me!**

 

Zayn sighed, texting back,

 

**Zayn: I know, sorry. After school**

 

**Louis: Finally, do you know how worried Harry and I were? You can't drop off the face of the earth without telling us**

 

**Zayn: Sorry. Just going through stuff, explain later**

**Louis: Good, see you then...Well more or less**

 

Zayn put his phone back into his pocket. He had a feeling that they already have the gist from Liam....Maybe, it wouldn't really matter anyway. Would talking this out even help? Zayn tried to explain to his parents what happened, they said they best thing would be to talk to Liam. He shook his head, they never really talked in the first place. That  _wasn't_ talking, that was Zayn's pent up Keith anger and him dumping it all onto Liam, was wasn't at fault in the first place. Which was  _very_ unfair but Zayn was valid for feeling the way he did. Wasn't he? Crossing the bridge, he  _really_ didn't feel like going to English or Critical Thinking, he couldn't concentrate with with Liam around. Though this was an entirely different reason than usual.

 "Hey  _gay boy_ , no boytoy today?" A guy laughed, blocking Zayn's path,

 "Of course, why  _wouldn't_ this happen?" Zayn thought, all three guys together this time. He stayed quiet, trying to walk around them. Only to be pushed, hard, by the bigger guy. So much so, he lost his balance and fell onto to the ground. Pain shooting through his injured hand, Zayn winced as he sat up. The three guys standing over him.

 "I'm only  _starting_ what I owe you for last time  _fag_ " he sneered,

 "Yeah, no one around to save you this time" another laughed, Zayn standing back up. His anger taking no time to flare up, a few students entered the bridge. The guys backing off a bit,

 "Don't worry, this is only the beginning" the big guy spoke lowly, pushing past Zayn and leaving. He let out a breath, hurrying to English. Turning the corner and entering the classroom he sat in his seat, Liam already there. Looking upset as usual. Zayn  _hated_ seeing him like this, any trace of the cute happy Liam was gone, a depressed looking Liam taking his place. Zayn turned his computer on, his hand  _really_ hurting now. He looked at it, he must of scraped it on the ground, fresh blood forming where the scabs used to be. Liam glanced at him only to suddenly turn fully in his chair.

 "Za...you're bleeding, what happened?" Liam asked quietly, still not really looking at him.

 "Nothing, I'm fine" he replied shortly, covering his hand with his hoodie sleeve, not really helping the pain situation.

 "At least clean it with water or something" Liam added lowly, turning back to his computer. Zayn couldn't tell what was worse, his hand bleeding or the fact this is the most he and Liam had talked in almost two weeks. Zayn wiped his eye, no way was he tearing up in public like this. Ms Haman entered the room,

 "Okay class remember third draft and then final product are due next week. Get working" she announced. Zayn sighing, his story was coming along fine but he did admit, it was hard writing a love story when he was dealing with what he was. Glancing at Liam, he looked as if he was having even more trouble than Zayn. Students got up to find other places to work, even Keith left, but not before inviting Liam to go to the library with him. Not that Zayn cared, being in the same room as him was dangerous enough to begin with. After everyone left only about four students remained, including Liam and himself. 

 "Maybe I should have left too" Zayn thought, finding this to be harder than last week.

 "Zayn, may I see you outside for a minute?" Ms Haman asked, Zayn nodding, wondering what this was about.

 "A great day made better" he thought sarcastically, leaving the room.

 "Don't worry this is nothing bad" Ms Haman joked,

 "Now, I remember Liam saying that you've helped him with his papers, is that true?" she asked,

 "Yeah, but we don't copy each other or anything" Zayn stated, Ms Haman chuckling.

 "No it's nothing like that. It's just, have you noticed anything different lately? His second draft was, well not on par with his first" she explained, Zayn not sure what to say. He wasn't going to spill his guts or anything about what had happened.

 "I'm....I'm not sure. I didn't know" Zayn said, not sounding very convincing. Ms Haman nodded,

 "I see, well I've already discussed it with him but I wanted to see if their was anything I could help with" Ms Haman finished. Zayn nodding again, feeling guilty that Liam was back to having issues with his writing again. They went back into the room, Liam looking  _beyond_ frustrated at his computer. Zayn not sure, if he should ask or leave it alone. Before he knew it, Liam had gathered his things and left in a huff. Leaving to work somewhere else maybe? Zayn rubbed his forehead,

 "I don't know what to do anymore" he thought, finding it harder to focus on his work.

 

 

      

_"Can't get my love together"_

_"No matter how hard I try"_

_"Can't get my love together_

_"Don't know the reason why"_

_"Can't make the pieces fit"_

_"Can't make sense of it"_

 

Liam let out a frustrated breath, this was  _not_ what he wanted to hear when he was working out. That and he didn't need  _any_ reminders about the problems he was having with Zayn. Getting off the weight bench he walked to the radio, turning the station, finding a new song. Hopefully better than the last.

 

 

_"One of us is crying"_

_"One of us is lying in a lonely bed"_

_"Staring at the ceiling"_   
_"Wishing he was back with you instead"_

_"One of us is lonely"_   
_"One of us is only, waiting for a call"_

_"Sorry for himself, feeling stupid, feeling small"_

_"Wishing he had never left at all"_

 

 

Liam sort of stood there, listening to the lyrics.

 "Zayn loves B-Teens" Liam thought, recalling all the times they listened to them together. Like when he was stuck at Zayn's house during that snowstorm or doing homework together. Liam felt someone pat his back,

 "You okay there Liam?" Jason asked softly.

 "Not....not really" He admitted, that lump in his throat forming slightly. He hit the power button, a bit  _too_ hard. The end of the song cut off,

 "Liam come on, I'm not blind, I know you and Zayn are fighting. I also know neither of you want this" Jason started, following Liam back to the weight bench. Liam shook his head,

 "Like I said, we just need some time alone" he said, wondering if that was even a possibility anymore. With Zayn leaving with his dad everyday and Liam nearly giving up in texting or calling, how else was he supposed to talk with him? By Jason's expression he wasn't buying what Liam was selling, so to say.

 "Liam when I said I'm not blind, I meant it in  _more_ ways than one" Jason sighed, sitting on a bench across from Liam.

 "So....you know?" Liam asked, feeling that usual fear again, something he thought he'd rid himself of after coming out to his parents...to Zayn.

 "Yeah....I'm embarrassed to say it took a while but it's not a big deal at all, you're  _still_ Liam. Anyway, you and Zayn are something special. I'm not just saying that either. I can't imagine why either of you would throw away something like this over something that can be talked out" Jason went on.

 "He hates me. You've seen the way he ignores me, he can't even stand to look at me anymore" Liam spoke quietly,

 "I mean I deserve it.  _I'm_ the one who caused all this by being friends with Keith, telling him the wrong things and letting him pick on Zayn. No....I'm getting what deserve" He added. 

 "What? You've  _got_ to be kidding me Liam. How were you supposed to know all this would happen?" Jason asked, his tone laced with disbelief. Liam merely shrugging in response.

 "I should have seen it sooner....stopped it" he said,

 "Hindsight is always 20/20, that's how we learn Liam" Jason offered lightly, Liam knowing he was only trying to help.

 "Yeah lesson learned all right. Now I'm paying for it" Liam mumbled, suddenly losing all his energy again.

 "Liam no-" Jason began, Liam cutting him off,

 "It's okay Jason, thanks for the help" he said, not wanting to discuss this anymore. He looked at the clock,

 "Wow, that late already? Better head out" Liam commented, only ten minutes till his class started, Jason nodding. Leaving the weight room and taking the back stairs down to the locker room, Liam saw a familiar figure near by.

 "Hey Liam" Keith said, walking up to them. Liam completely ignored him and continued walking.

 " _Ooo_ , that's some chilly air, what's going on?" Keith joked, catching up to him again,

 "Take the hint" Liam stated flatly. Opening the locker room door, Jason walking in first.

 "What hint?" Keith asked, as if he didn't know. How he's single-handedly ruined Liam and Zayn's relationship, well nearly on his own. Liam didn't help much either. He walked in front of Keith,

 "I don't want to speak to you  _ever_ again, clear enough for you? I have no time for liars or for people who use others personal info as some sort of blackmail" Liam stated, Keith sighing.

 "Is this about Zayn?" he asked, like it wasn't even an issue. Like Liam  _hadn't_ been dealing with heartbreak and stress and sadness for two weeks now. 

 "Don't talk about this like you know what he and I have been dealing with" Liam spoke, feeling himself getting angry.

 "I wouldn't worry about him anymore if I were you. Now you're free to do whatever you want" Keith replied, as if he wasn't hearing Liam at all.

 "Free to do?...What? What is he even saying?" Liam thought, confused and frustrated.

 "Don't talk to me about who is free. I was  _always_ free,  _you_ never understood that. My choices are my own and if I chose to stay here...to stay with Zayn and my family, that was on me. Don't even get me started on telling Zayn about my orientation, that was  _none_ of your concern and the fact that you told him infuriates me to no end. That had  _nothing_ to do with you at all" Liam explained,

 "Whatever Liam, I'm only trying to help" Keith huffed, Liam wondering if he "helped" everyone this way.

Keith went to to speak but was cut off by Liam again.

 "Stay away from me and don't even  _think_ of going near Zayn" he stated, hoping he made himself loud and clear. He was beyond done with Keith, seeing him at any point in this lifetime would be  _far_ too soon.

 "I don't want anything to do with that loser" Keith laughed, his tone clearly mocking. Liam let out a breath, before he knew it, he had grabbed Keith's shirt and pulled him forward.

 "The only  _loser_ I see is you, the way you always pick on Zayn...treat him the way you do. Disgusting" Liam said lowly, knowing it wasn't the best retort but it was all he could think of without totally losing it. Keith had a sly smile on his face,

 "You're cute when you're all riled up" he said coyly, Liam slightly taken back with the comment. Though knowing how Keith liked to throw people off or turn the tables, it wasn't too surprising. Keith took a slight step forward, like he was trying to....kiss him? Liam stepped back, letting go of Keith and basically pushing him away.

 "Just leave me and Zayn alone" Liam finished sternly, entering the locker room and leaving Keith to whatever he was doing. Figuring with this little chat he was going to be late to class now.

" _Great_ " Liam thought, rushing to open his locker.

 

 

 

     Zayn laid on the couch, waiting for Levada Nevada to start. He had already called Louis and Harry back earlier. An hour plus long talk and Zayn was feeling worn out to say the least. Granted, he was happy they were so understanding about it. He was however, chewed out by Louis for a bit when he told him he hadn't talked to Liam in so long and how he hadn't tried to patch things up. Zayn let out frustrated sigh, it wasn't as easy as all that....Liam....Liam  _hated_ him now. Who wouldn't hate someone after acting like he did? Zayn wasn't sure what to do, on top of that Liam stopped texting and calling all together. Harry said to suck it up and make the first move, but what would he even say?

_"Hey Liam, I'm sorry I'm so stupid and didn't hear you out"_

_"Hey Liam, all my anger was actually about Keith and you happened to take the brunt of it"_  

 

Zayn's ache acted up again, that and his guilt. He knew Louis and Harry were right, he couldn't and he  _didn't_ want to keep putting this off. Even still, he had a small voice in his head saying he wasn't wrong for being mad. What if Liam was in Zayn's place? Would he be okay with all this?

 "I don't know what to do anymore!" he said loudly,

 "I thought you were going to watch Nevada Levada?" Mr Malik asked, sitting in the nearby chair. Zayn jumping a bit.

 "Unless, you're talking about Liam in which case, talk it out" Mr Malik added plainly, Zayn grumbling to himself.

 "Zayn look I know you can be stubborn but this is becoming ridiculous. This is  _Liam_ we're talking about, not just any random person. I thought you two would have made up and such by now" Mr Malik went on, using his serious tone. Like if Zayn was in trouble or the topic was very important. He also had to wonder what the "and such" meant.

 "Dad it's not-" Zayn started, only to be cut off by his father.

 "That simple? Yes I believe it is. You care for Liam and Liam cares for you.Though I think that only scratches the surface of how you two feel for each other. What other reason do you need?" he spoke. Zayn quiet.

 "I know you're also thinking that Liam must hate you and you'll never get him back again. In all honesty if you keep acting like this, that  _will_ happen" he continued. Zayn biting his lip.

 "I hate seeing you like this Zayn, so does your mother and I'm sure Liam is just as upset, if not more than you are. You know how much he worries about you" Mr Malik added, 

 "I have.....reasons" Zayn began, half heartedly. Mr Malik raising his eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

 "Do you Zayn? Do you  _really_ have a valid reason to lose someone  _this_ important?" he asked sternly,

 "In another situation maybe, but this  _isn't_ one of them" Mr Malik added, standing up to leave the room. Zayn huffing in response. Maybe what bothered him the most was that  _everyone_ was right, that he needed to do something about this. Zayn crossed his arms, trying to focus on his now starting show. Anytime Zayn began to think about trying to fix this or do something, he only ended up feeling more worn out, that and angry. Angry at himself for what he said to Liam, for making him cry.  _Everything_ was a mess and ignoring it wasn't the best option but it's all he could do at the moment.

_"Olly Oregon, why did we have to fight? You must know that I love you too. If only I could muster the courage to make this right"_

 

Zayn made a face, hoping that Levada Nevada would punch out a time monster or something and  _not_ talk about her feelings right now. Music began to play, Zayn letting out a sigh,

 "Oh good a song" he mumbled. Levada Nevada singing about how much she loved him and how they they were better together. Zayn let out a sigh, though it was more like a frustrated moan,

 "I need....to get over myself" he mumbled, starting to wonder what Liam was doing right now.

 

 

 

      Liam wasn't sure why he was still at school. He didn't need to drive Zayn home on Wednesday's anymore, well not since the week before last. Though here he was, sitting in the lounge, alone. Hoping he'd run into Zayn or something. Liam looked at his phone, he had stopped texting and calling him. He figured that annoying him into submission wasn't going to help and maybe giving him some space would work...right?

 "That's not a good idea, too much space and I'll....I'll never get him back" Liam thought, knowing Louis and Harry, his mom and probably  _everyone_ else would say to talk this out. Though that was  _far_ easier said than done. Since Zayn seemed to be avoiding him like the plague, on top of all of this he had finals coming up. A few in class and one during finals week.

 "Great....another thing to add on" Liam sighed, rubbing his face. He knew his English paper was already going down hill, Ms Haman worried that something had happened, since his material was showing signs of regression. Yeah ,something  _did_ happen but he wasn't going to rant about it, what would that do? As lame as it sounded the only thing that would help...was Zayn.

 "I have to keep trying....I can't just lose him without an explanation" Liam thought, despite his tired mind and pang that was firmly situated in his chest. Neither of which have gotten any better, if anything they've become worse. For sleeping as much as he did he really never felt rested. He'd wake up in the middle of the night and have trouble falling back asleep again. His mom was trying her best to raise his spirits but as much as Liam tried, he still fell back into his slump. He  _hated_ worrying her so much since she had her plate full with work and dad being away. Liam hated worrying anyone in general, yet here he was, the source of  _everyone's_ worries. Glancing around the room Liam figured it was wishful thinking that Zayn would pass through here today. Getting up, he began walking to the parking lot. Zayn probably left right after class, he'd have no reason to hang around. That and Liam doubted he'd be looking for him either.

 "I'm really hopeless" Liam thought, he heard someone hurrying behind him, late for class maybe?

 "Liam slow down...." Cassie huffed, grabbing his shoulder,

 "Cassie? Are you okay?" Liam asked, she nodded.

 "Yeah, are you free? Can we talk? I have fifteen minutes till my next class" Cassie said, 

 "Sure" Liam replied, not entirely sure what she wanted to chat about, well unless it was about him and Zayn. Moving to a nearby bench she and Liam sat down.

 "So....have you talked to Zayn?" she asked sheepishly, like she was afraid he was going to yell or something. Liam shook his head,

 "No...he pretty much avoids me all the time now. he won't even answer texts" He admitted, Cassie letting out a sigh,

 "What's  _with_ him? Has he always been this way?" she asked, sounding a bit frustrated. Zayn  _could_ get pretty stubborn and when he ended up in a mood it could last for a while. Liam felt like he was always able to help him out of it but not this time.

 "He can dig his heels in pretty hard" Liam admitted, figuring it was the best way to put it.

 "Yeah so much so I feel he's nearing the center of the planet" Cassie added, Liam chuckled a bit,

 "That's Zayn" he said softly, feeling a mix of longing and fondness.

 "You two need to sort this out. I mean...this is crazy, you two clearly-" Cassie started but then stopped quickly.

 "No it's okay Cassie, even Jason figured it out" Liam sighed, man,  _everyone_ did know.

 "Don't beat yourself up Liam. I can find hidden facts that even the FBI can't find,  _nothing_ escapes my sight" Cassie stated, 

 "Uh...thanks?" Liam replied, not sure what else to say.

 "Anyway, is there anything we can do to get Zayn to talk to you. I mean have you tried to start a conversation?" Cassie asked,

 "No, he won't even look at me. I've been over this with Jason too. Zayn's...just done with me now" Liam remarked,

 "Try texting and calling again. Maybe over the weekend this time, that way you can really talk it out. School isn't the best place to solve personal problems" Cassie suggested.

 "Yeah I was thinking of that earlier" Liam admitted, it was quiet, other than students walking and talking near them.

 "Did you stay to see if you could catch Zayn?" Cassie questioned softly,

 "Yeah....pretty lame" Liam laughed, his "hide how he was feeling" laugh. Cassie shook her head,

 "No, the total opposite. It means you still want to patch things up. If you gave up on him, it would show. Don't worry Liam. I'm sure  _everything_ will be fine" she smiled, Liam wanting to believe her but still.

 "I better be going but don't give up. Zayn may be stubborn, but I think his feelings for you run deeper than that" she added with a wink before leaving. Liam wasn't sure what to think, though he was planning on trying again anyway...so why not? What else would happen? It's not like Zayn isn't already ignoring him.

 

 

 

**Li: Zayn please let me explain**

**Li: Once you hear it, it'll make sense**

**Li: Zayn I don't want to lose you**

**Li: Zayn please**

 

 Zayn scrolled through the messages that Liam had been sending from before and from over the past few days now. His guilt back full force. Ignoring Liam like this was painful, he could picture his face and his tone. How upset Liam was over this,

 "Should I say something back? What would I even say?" Zayn thought, confusion clouding his mind. He did plan on replying, he  _wanted_ to, it's just he didn't know how to start. Part of it made him mad, why should he say he was sorry? He didn't do anything wrong, well other than blow up and yell at Liam. Which yes,  _was_ wrong. So that part he would say he was sorry for... _.a lot_. The image of Liam crying firmly planted in his mind. Other than that it was  _Keith_ who should apologize, he was the one who caused all this in the first place. Zayn wasn't mad at Liam, it was the situation and how he found out about everything. That's what made Zayn so frustrated,

 "I'm in the same boat, hiding things from Liam. I can't say I'm guilt free either" he thought. He made a face,

 "I doubt Keith even thought twice about telling me....what a scumbag" Zayn thought, no one should have to go through something like this and here he was ignoring Liam when he when he needed him. Zayn stopped mid stride, 

 "What am I doing?....Giving each other space isn't helping at all" he thought. Though even so, what if he waited too long and Liam just wanted to explain and then move on? Make closure for himself and then be done with it? Maybe he didn't even have feelings for Zayn anymore, if he did to begin with. This week Thursday would be three weeks since their fight, three weeks of no talking, no anything. Maybe Liam figured his life was  _better_ without him, without all these problems and issues.

 "He said he didn't want to lose me though...so there's hope right?" Zayn asked himself lowly, starting to walk again. Zayn spent his English  _trying_ to finish up his story, the final copy was due on Thursday. Liam seemed less frustrated today too, though still as depressed looking. Not that Zayn was any happier. He was dragging his feet on his way to Critical Thinking, he really wasn't up for more lectures or anything. He had  _so_ much on his plate already but school was school. They did have finals coming up and had to fit everything into these last few classes before the semester ended. Speaking of finals, Zayn was sweating his Math. It was during finals week which was a blessing in a way, more time to prepare but with all this going on and his trouble so far...would it turn out okay?

 "Ugh, not now" Zayn thought, walking into his next classroom. Liam already in his seat, absentmindedly flipping through his book.

 "Good morning Zayn, how are you doing?" Ms Foster asked, in her usual happy tone. 

"I'm fine thanks and you?" Zayn lied, why make this difficult?

 "Same old, same old" she laughed, Zayn smiling in return. 

 "Better than bad I guess" He added, knowing how that felt, Ms Foster nodding in agreement. Zayn made his way to his seat, sitting down next to Liam, who glanced at him a few times. Should he say hi? Or something....anything?

 "Okay class, now this class work can be done with a partner. You'll complete the sheet then we'll all discuss it and finish with a small lecture" Ms Foster explained, passing the sheets out.

 "A partner?" Zayn thought, would Liam want to work with him? Looking at Keith, it seemed he had no intention of asking Liam, which was a plus. Zayn looked over the questions, the rest of the class already clamoring into their work.

 "You...uh, you wanna work together?" he asked, sounding rather unsure, which he was. Liam looked up at him,

 "Ye..yeah! I mean yes, we can" he said, clearing his throat. Zayn scooted a bit closer. It wasn't awkward per say just tense? If that was even a good way to explain it.

 "Yeah that's what I was thinking too" Liam commented softly as Zayn pointed out an answer, almost as if he was afraid of talking to much. Who could blame him? With Zayn acting the way he did before.

 "Well....great minds and all that" he replied, Liam's expression changing a bit. Zayn  _never_ thought he'd be in a situation like this with Liam...Liam of all people, who he cared for  _so_ much. He didn't want to keep going the way they were.

 "I think it may be B" Liam commented,

 "I'm kinda thinking D" Zayn offered, both seemed like a legit choice.

 "Is there a fourth option?" Liam joked, kind of. Zayn smiling slightly, Liam catching glimpse of it and nodding to himself. Zayn felt his pocket vibrate, could it be Cassie? Isn't she in class?

 

**Dad: Zayn I'm sorry but I have to stay late for a meeting tonight, I won't be able to get you and your mother is busy as well. Can you ask Liam to drive you home?**

 

Zayn's stomach dropped a bit, after not talking to Liam for so long would this seem like he was only using him? He texted back,

**Zayn: Are you sure?**

**Dad: Unless you want to be at school until 8 yes lol**

 

Zayn looked up from his phone,

 "Uh...um Liam?" he asked nervously, Liam looking at him.

 "My dad can't take me home later...can I ride with you?" he asked, sheepishly even too light to explain his tone.

 "Of course Zayn" Liam replied, looking as if he wanted to say more but stopped himself.

 

**Zayn: Yeah it's fine, see you later love you**

**Dad: Love you too, it'll be fine, don't worry**

 

 "Thanks Liam" Zayn commented, hoping it  _would_ be fine. An awkward car ride? Though, did it have to be that way?

 "Anytime Zayn" Liam responded, his voice taking on a more depressed tone again.

 "Let this be okay" he thought, hoping they,  _he_ , could make some positive progress with Liam, even just to start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's not leaps and bounds but things seem to be moving...ish  
> They can't let Keith beat them like this!  
> Will anything else get in there way?  
> Will Keith ever be a decent person?  
> Find out next time!


	34. Can We Fix This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good I hope  
> I hope everyone's still reading after last weeks surprise(Nuclear meltdown)  
> Don't worry I'm sure everything will turn out good  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> (own nothing all mistakes are mine)

      Liam sat through the last few minutes of Psych class, feeling nervous to say the least. He was driving Zayn home in a bit, after almost three weeks of....nothing. Granted the partner work in Critical Thinking seemed to go okay, that was a good sign right?

 "Maybe I'm getting my hopes up too much" Liam thought, just because he worked with Zayn on a paper doesn't mean everything between them is fixed. Though Zayn  _could_ have worked alone and he even asked first, so that also shows something doesn't it? Though Liam wasn't expecting a full conversation later. It would end up being quiet and probably awkward,

 "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, but I can't not drive him...." Liam trailed off, he didn't want to be a jerk and say no. Truth be told he really did want Zayn driving with him, nothing was the same anymore.

 "Liam do you need something?" his Professor asked, Liam snapping back and seeing the classroom was empty, when did class end?

 "Uh...no, just really enjoyed class" he remarked, the professor laughing in return.

 "That's always good to hear. Well, see you on Thursday" he said before leaving. Liam gathering his things and letting out a breath.

 "I need to pull myself together" He said, leaving the room and heading toward Hubber. It's not like he and Zayn haven't driven together for years. Not only in college but they've driven together in high school too. Granted, they weren't in the midst of a  _massive_ fight and haven't spoken for almost three weeks. His mom, like Louis and Harry said he should try to talk to him, work it out. Liam had been given so much advice lately he might as well start his own talk show. Not that he wasn't glad everyone was helping and being supportive it's just.....it's hard trying to talk to someone who ignores you like....you're not even there.

 "Maybe that will change today" Liam said to himself, if he mustered up enough courage to talk, maybe Zayn would hear him out. Crossing the bridge and heading down the hall to the lounge, Liam felt something hit his leg, losing his balance he fell hard and fast, his knee smacking the tile floor. 

 "That's gonna leave a nasty bruise" Liam thought, pain instantly flaring up on his kneecap.

"Better watch where you're going" a familiar voice said, Liam rolling his eyes as he managed to stand back up. Flinching when he put weight on his leg, his knee in clear pain. Turning around, he saw the guy he pushed into that snowbank a couple weeks before. Liam went to leave, he had no extra energy to deal with something like  _this_ right now. He felt the guy grab his shoulder and spin him around, 

 "Wait, I'm not done yet" he grinned, despite having an rather nasty glint in his eyes.

 "I am, I have no time to deal with you" Liam said firmly. He felt himself being forcefully pushed into the wall,

 "You'll pay for making a fool out of me. But don't worry, this is gonna hurt.... _a lot_ " He sneered. His grip tight on Liam's shoulder, like he was trying to break the skin or something. A class door opened and a few students began leaving, the guy quickly letting go.

 "This isn't over" he pointed before heading into the crowd. Liam rubbed his shoulder,

 "Get a life" he said to himself, hoping his walking wouldn't make it too obvious he was now hurt.

 "Just another day" Liam thought lowly, this not helping with everything else he had going on right now.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn and Liam sat in the car. Zayn was nervous and it made him feel  _so_ stupid, it's not like Liam was going to dump him in the middle of the road of anything. Though he had noticed Liam was limping slightly, did something happen?

"I...I uh, hope you don't mind but I need to pick up something for dinner at the store....is that okay?" Liam asked quietly, glancing at Zayn a bit.

 "Su...sure yeah" Zayn answered, Liam nodding. Zayn noticed he was rubbing his knee slightly. He was reminded of his own hand, which after falling the other day was taking twice as long to heal.

 "It won't be long..." Liam added, starting the car,

 "It's fine" Zayn replied, he groaned internally. Harry  _was_ right, he does need to suck it up and talk this out with Liam. As Zayn figured, the car ride was quiet, even the radio was off. Not that he was complaining, the last thing he wanted to hear was a Five Directions song about  being in love or anything like that. Liam made a turn and then spun the knob on the radio, the volume increasing.

 

_"When I said go, I never meant away"_

_"Could you forgive and learn how to forget"_

_"Hear me as I call out your name"_

_"Firefly come back to me"_

_"Make the night as bright as day"_

_"Tell me that you're lonely too"_

_"Firefly come back to me"_

 

"How could I forget B-Teens" Zayn thought lowly, recalling this song from his I-Pod. It was odd though, did they even play B-Teens songs on the radio anymore? Liam quickly turned the volume down again,

 "Oldies....station" he mumbled, Zayn sorta nodding in response.

 "They uh, play them a lot" Liam added, did he listen to them because he missed Zayn?

 "Good music though" Zayn stated, not like Liam didn't already know. They listened to it all the time together, before all this mess that is.

"Yeah...it is, I missed it" Liam replied. A pang of sadness hitting Zayn, that and his guilt again. Liam looked as if he was going to speak but he bit his lip and stayed quiet. Should Zayn even bring this up? What if it lead to another fight or something? If he didn't make up his mind soon, they would be done at the store and then after that he would be home.

 "Good...good day?" Zayn asked, mentally slapping himself, good day? How  _lame_ was that.

 "As good as it can be" Liam replied plainly, Zayn knowing the feeling,

 "I bet we'll do great on that worksheet" he added, trying to ease into this. Liam was about to respond but Zayn's phone began to vibrate, someone calling him.

 "Sorry" Zayn mumbled, answering the phone.

 "Zayn? Are you alright, did your father message you in time?" Mrs Malik asked,

 "Oh yeah he did, he said you were also busy. I'm...with Liam now. We have to go to the store fast so I'll be home late too" Zayn explained.

 "Yes....yes I am in fact busy. Wait huh? You and Liam?" Mrs Malik asked, sounding a bit giddy.

 "Mom..." Zayn trailed off,

 "Okay okay, tell me later. I'll see you at home, love you be careful. Give Liam a kiss for me" Mrs Malik chuckled, Zayn's face warming up.

 "Okay love you too bye" he replied, wishing he  _could_ kiss Liam again, but he had a horrible feeling that first time was going to be the  _only_ time.

 "Are your parents good?" Liam asked,

 "Yeah...they uh, miss you" Zayn answered honestly. No point in hiding it right? Not that they were the only ones. Liam let out a small breath,

 "Yeah, I miss seeing them too" he admitted, this was starting to get kinda heavy. Zayn could almost feel how Liam felt, maybe he was projecting at this point. Either way, he  _had_ to do something to try and fix this. Zayn glanced out the window, they were already at the store.

 "Great going Zayn, you lost your chance" he thought. Liam finding a parking space among the other cars, people walking here and there. He shut the car off,

 "You don't need to come in if you don't want to" Liam said quietly.

 "I want to" Zayn remarked, zipping up his coat. Liam looking over at him, sorta happy? Zayn wasn't really sure. He did have bags under his eyes, he looked really run down. Not that Zayn was in any better shape, most nights he had trouble sleeping and when he did finally fall asleep he didn't want to get up. Not to mention the lack of motivation to do  _anything._  Not with all these thoughts in his head  _all_ the time weighing him down. That and his guilt,

 "Okay, let's...head out then" Liam commented, both he and Zayn leaving the car into the cold, the air stinging against his hand. As they began walking Zayn looked at Liam. He  _did_ have a slight limp, it was more noticeable than before. 

 "Your leg..." Zayn began, Liam waving it off,

 "I'm fine" He replied, walking ahead of Zayn. What could of happened? Was it those guys? Did they hurt him? Zayn felt anger rise in him,

 "They better stay away if they know what's good for them" he thought. This was beyond annoying, didn't they have anything better to do?

 "Whatever" Zayn mumbled under his breath, catching up to Liam.

 

 

 

 

      Liam headed right for the meat section. His knee was  _really_ acting up now and he just wanted to go home. He knew Zayn had his worried look on...which was kinda a plus. At least he still seemed to care.

 "Stupid jerks" Liam thought, sick of them showing up all the time and making trouble for both him and Zayn.

 "Liam...." Zayn began, Liam stopping and looking at him,

 "It's....nothing" he sighed, looking frustrated. Liam kept looking at him, like if he looked long enough, he could figure out....just something. What wasn't hard to figure out was that Zayn was hurting too, it was as clear as day to Liam. All he wanted to do was grab him and kiss and hug his pain away.

 "Zayn look..." Liam spoke up, Zayn perking up a bit,

 "Sorry I need to get through" a man commented, Liam moving out of the way. He needed to focus, the supermarket wasn't the ideal place to have a heart to heart chat. That and his knee wasn't helping in the least. Zayn looked a little disappointed that they ended up being interrupted,

 "We should just get your stuff" he mumbled, Liam nodding. Liam's mom thought hamburgers would be good for dinner but honestly he was preferring chicken. Not that he's been eating as much as he should anyway. He  _did_ get hungry but he didn't always feel like eating. Moving to the meat section, he scanned the shelves for a good pack of chicken.

 "What about this one?" Zayn pointed out, Liam looked over at it, not too pricey but a good amount.

 "Nice, thanks ba-" Liam quickly stopped himself, now  _wasn't_ the best time to call him babe.

 "What...what was that last part?" Zayn asked, Liam taking the food.

 "Barbecue...." he trailed off, knowing Zayn wouldn't buy that for a second.

 "Oh, I thought maybe...it was, something else" Zayn replied, fiddling with his scarf ends, looking disappointed.

 "Do....do you  _want_ it to be something else?" Liam asked, moving to an empty aisle in order to avoid being in the way of other shoppers. 

 "I mean....well....yeah" Zayn mumbled, Liam almost missing it with all the other sounds around them. Was  _this_ a good sign? 

 "I mean...I'd like it to be that way too" he admitted, Zayn's expression looking a little lighter. Liam's phone went off, he let out a breath,

 "Why  _now_?" he thought, answering it.

 "Liam are you having trouble at the store?" Mrs Payne asked, 

 "No, I'm fine, just heading to the checkout now. I'll be home soon" Liam answered, Zayn looking down at the floor again.

 "Okay, love you be careful" Mrs Payne said before hanging up,

 "Love you too" Liam stated, ending the call. Still looking at Zayn, part, if not most of him feeling as if that was meant for both his mom  _and_ Zayn.

 "We better go" Zayn s remarked, heading for the checkout lanes. Liam exhaling, they  _were_ making progress but now Zayn is acting like he doesn't care again....was it something he said? Something he didn't say? Liam caught up to him, despite his knee crying out for a chair, or an icepack. They went to an express lane, since Liam only had one item.

 "A cute dinner for two?" the employee asked jokingly, Liam's face warming up.

 "Well...uh I mean..." he rambled, feeling stupid for so many reasons right now. Most of them wouldn't even be an issue if they weren't fighting.

 "Aw, you have a real catch here" she chuckled softly, speaking to Zayn. Liam wasn't sure what he did, since he was focused on checking out and leaving.

 "I'm sorry if I said something wrong" the girl added quickly, looking as embarrassed as Liam felt.

 "No, nothing wrong at all" Zayn replied, surprising Liam.

 "Have a nice night, thank you for shopping with us" she said, smiling as they left. They were both quiet as they walked into the cold to get to his car.

 "She was nice" Zayn commented,

 "Yeah" Liam replied. The snow crunching beneath their boots as they neared the car.

 

 

 

   "Zayn, look. I love you like a brother and you're one of my closest friends but how  _stupid_  are you?!" Louis exclaimed through the phone, Zayn making a face.

 "Why?" he asked, Louis letting out a frustrated sigh,

 "What do you mean why? Everything was right there, you two were  _finally_ starting to talk and move toward an explanation. Why did you stop?" he asked, Zayn rolling a pencil back and forth on his book cover.

 "He...had to get home, we couldn't have a long drawn out talk in the shampoo aisle" he said, he took a pause.

 "And..." Zayn began,

 "And what?" Louis asked. Zayn wasn't sure how to explain this, hoping when he put it into words it made sense.

 "I'm scared that if we talk this out....Liam is going to leave anyway. That after things are settled, he'll move on and be gone from my life. Like, with us being apart for this long he's realized how much  _better_ things are. I mean what if we can't get back to where we were? What if...." Zayn admitted, tears forming in his eyes slightly. Louis was quiet on the other end.

 "Zayn....this is  _Liam_ we're talking about. Would he be as upset as he is if that was his overall goal? He even texted you and said he doesn't want to lose you" Louis pointed out,

 "Why you haven't texted back yet is beyond me" he grumbled. Zayn taking a breath,

 "I'm going to....I need to figure out what I want to say" he replied, Louis scoffing on the other end.

 "Zayn we're  _way_ past that at this point. What's  _really_ going on here?" he said directly. Zayn knowing Louis was never one to pull punches.

 "Yeah, I figured you'd have made up already. It's been nearly three weeks now" Harry interjected.

 "I told you, I'm scared...of rejection..of hurting him again" Zayn stated,

 "Don't worry, that's the last thing that'll happen" Harry remarked,

 "Yeah I agree Zayn. I highly doubt Liam is going to dump you or anything but if you keep dragging this out don't expect the same results" Louis added on. It was quiet for a beat,

 "Do you think he hates you?" Harry questioned softly.

 "Of course I do, who  _wouldn't_? After the way I yelled at him, never let him explain anything....I'm horrible" Zayn said lowly, most, if not  _all_ his guilt stemming from that.

 "Yeah that's where the talking comes into play. You  _both_ have things to clear up with each other" Louis stated, 

 "At least text him back and say you don't want to lose him either, that way you aren't leaving him in the dark" Harry added,

 "I swear you're as stubborn as Louis" he laughed, Zayn chuckling slightly. He had been told on more than one occasion that he had a stubborn streak.

 "Yeah okay anyway. I agree with Harry on the texting.... _not_ so much on the other thing" Louis said flatly,

 "Just let him know you haven't given up" he added. Zayn still rolling his pencil,

 "You know, Harry and I have some free time coming up. You want us to come down there? Help things along?" Louis explained, Zayn perking up a bit.

 "I...I can't ask you to do that, with your classes and then exams coming up" Zayn replied, knowing how much round trip train tickets would be on top of the time element.

 "Well, the semester is almost over anyway, granted we're a week longer than you, but maybe we could take a three day weekend. Help you two sort all this out" Louis went on. Zayn was quiet, yeah having them back here  _would_ be great but...

 "I don't know guys. I mean wouldn't that just force me and Liam to talk it out?" he asked, wondering if this wouldn't end up being a natural fix.

 "At this point Zayn, I feel that's what it's going to take. I know you're both hurting and sometimes it takes a third party to help sort things out" Harry replied, Zayn knowing he was recalling when he and Louis would fight in high school and Liam and Zayn had to help things along.

 "Okay...it's Tuesday today. I'll call back Friday and let you know alright? We can go from there" Zayn remarked, 

 "Sounds good to us.  _Don't forget_  to call this time" Louis stated firmly,

 "I know, I said I was sorry" Zayn huffed lightly.

 "Okay and  _text him_ Zayn, we'll talk again Friday" Harry said before he hung up. Zayn let out a long breath, he looked at his phone.

 "It's nothing to be nervous about" He told himself, it's not like Liam was going to be a jerk or anything. He tapped his fingers on his textbook,

  **Zayn: I don't want to lose you either**

 "I hope that wasn't too much" Zayn said to himself, a few seconds passed. He figured Liam was busy...right? His screen lit up, starling him a bit. His stomach tensed slightly, nervous for his response.

  **Li: Really?**

 Zayn couldn't help but laugh slightly, just like Liam.

  **Zayn: Really**

 Zayn  _did_ want to talk this out with Liam but not over the phone or in texts but in person.

  **Zayn: Can I drive with you again tomorrow?**

 

**Li: Yes I would like that**

**Zayn: I would like that too**

 Zayn sighed, it was a start wasn't it? Well a second...no maybe third start? Considering that they had begun speaking in class and all that.

 "Whatever, it's another start again for the third time" Zayn mumbled, gathering his books for tomorrow. 

 

 

 

     Liam, for whatever reason, felt a bit better today. After Zayn texting him and saying he didn't want to lose him and asking to drive with him again, made Liam feel hopeful. The drive  itself was quiet but not as awkward or tense as it was yesterday. Other than that, he was as stressed as ever, his final draft was due in English tomorrow and Liam felt his grade was going to be  _less_ than satisfactory. Ever since their fight and everything afterword, he was having trouble pulling his paper together. Part of him wanted to ask Zayn but would he even help?

 "Might as well, the worst he'll say is no" Liam sighed, waiting for Zayn's class to end. A few more minutes passed, students beginning to walk here and there. The hallway filling up fast,

 "There you are" Zayn said, Liam looking as he sat down next to him.

 "I...uh..can I ask you something?" he began, Zayn nodding,

 "My paper....is a mess and I need help because I think I'm going to fail and...." Liam rambled, Zayn putting his hand up.

 "It's fine, we can work together. Library sound good?" he asked, Liam nodding. Both heading to Hubber. Weaving in and out of students heading to their own places, they made it to the library. Which was a bit fuller than normal but with the semester ending and finals;  _everyone_ was hitting the books.

 "There's a good spot" Zayn remarked, pointing to a table in the back. Making their way to the table and taking their seats, Liam gathered his final draft and handed it to Zayn. He sat and waited, seeing Zayn already circle and write on the paper, Liam figuring he was shocked at how bad it was. Flipping through the pages, Liam kept quiet. Though Zayn's injured hand was, worrying to say the least. Was that because of  _him_? Did he make Zayn  _so_ angry that, he hurt himself? Granted, this wasn't the first time Zayn had punched something but still. It tore Liam up inside. Zayn's bad hand was resting on the table near him, Zayn caught up in reading over his paper. Liam reached over slowly, he wasn't sure what this was going to accomplish but maybe....He gently rubbed the top of Zayn's hand before putting his own hand over it. His heart was beating so fast, scared Zayn may rip it away in disgust or something. Though he hadn't moved, Liam slightly tightened his grip, his thumb skating over his scabbed and bruised knuckles. Zayn kept reading and writing here and there, Liam glad he wasn't sickened by his touch or anything. Though he hadn't acknowledged it yet either but it  _was_ better than a bad reaction. His hand was warm....that warmth that Liam missed  _so_ much, either from a hug, his laugh, his eyes. Liam felt a small lump form in his throat.

 "Not now Liam" he told himself, crying randomly in front of Zayn wouldn't help things along very much.

 "This is  _my_ fault isn't it?" Liam asked lowly, Zayn letting out a small sigh,

 "No...it was me" he replied, not looking up from Liam's paper.

 "I meant it in another way" Liam stated, knowing Zayn hurt his hand but it was from Liam's actions that lead to it in the first place.

 "I know, so did I" Zayn added, surprising Liam slightly. Zayn turned his hand slightly, to hold Liam's fingers. Granted he was still reading through his paper but this was a  _major_ step right? Zayn tapped his pencil on the table,

 "I meant....what I said yesterday" he spoke suddenly,

 "In my text" Zayn added, Liam recalling that he said he didn't want to lose him.

 "So did I" Liam replied, knowing honesty was the best and really  _only_ policy at this point. Zayn nodded and went back to work. It was a eleven page paper after all,

 "Okay let's go through it" Zayn commented, Liam still holding onto his hand, he  _really_ didn't want to let go. And from Zayn holding on to him, he felt the feeling was mutual. Zayn slid his paper over, the first page had some writing but not as much as Liam would have thought. Looking through, it had a few arrows and some smaller notes in the margin but other than that, nothing.

 "It wasn't as bad as you made it sound. I'll help you with the major things. Other than that it's your run on sentences and putting some information in other paragraphs" Zayn explained, 

 "I....thought it was  _awful_ " Liam admitted, Zayn chuckling a bit,

 "It's fine" he replied. Liam feeling like a small weight was off his shoulders, with everything else going on, it felt as if his school work was really sliding.

 "We can work on it together" Zayn suggested,

 "I'd like that" Liam stated, moving his chair closer to Zayn's.

 "After this do you want me to take a look at your Math?" Liam asked, Zayn was quiet,

 "Please...I'm having so much trouble" he admitted, Liam squeezing his hand lightly, he didn't want to hurt him.

 "Don't worry, we'll get it figured out" he said softly,  _really_ feeling like progress had been made.

 

 

 

      Zayn sat next to Liam at lunch. The day had been sort of weird, English was only handing in their papers and leaving but they still had Critical Thinking, so it was an odd break. On the plus side they spent it together, so that was nice. Even though it wasn't the  _chattiest_ of breaks but it was still nice just being with Liam. Cassie had picked up on something since she had that "I've figured something out" look on her face. Jason on the other hand was still trying to fill the space left between his and Liam's....less than descriptive answers.

 "Poor guy" Zayn thought, knowing how this was hard on them too, though not as hard as on Zayn or Liam. At least they were able to make some progress yesterday while working on Liam's paper. Zayn had missed the feeling of Liam's hand on his...of Liam being around in general. They  _needed_ to talk this out but not at school. Zayn wanted to be able to just talk, without a time limit or other people. Just him and Liam alone, but then what about Louis and Harry? He fully understood their point about a third party and all that.

 "That's right, I need to give them an answer tomorrow" Zayn remembered. Still not sure what he should say, how would Liam feel about all that? Not that he would mind Louis and Harry being here but with the helping and all that....would Liam think that Zayn couldn't do it on his own? Like he was being forced to talk it out or something?

 "I hadn't considered that point" he thought. He didn't want it to seem like he was so angry or that he hated Liam, so Louis and Harry had to.... _force_ him to say sorry.

 "I think this is going to have to be just Liam and me" Zayn inwardly sighed, kinda wishing Louis and Harry could stop by anyway, he did miss them.

 "And that's why I can  _never_ go to the elephant pen at the zoo anymore" Cassie stated, Zayn having no idea what was going on.

 "Wow.....that's intense" Jason commented, Liam quietly eating his food.

 "Anyway, how are you two doing?" Cassie asked...again, Zayn figuring she was trying to get them to talk to each other.

 "I'm okay" Liam said, lowly, Zayn glancing at him,

 "Yeah me too" he replied, Cassie making a slight face. Not totally thrilled with their short answers, again.

 "Oh uh, Jason I'm not going to be able to workout today. I....hurt my knee the other day" Liam spoke, Jason's face a mix of disappointment and worry.

 "Oh man, no worries. How did it happen? Are you okay?" he asked, Zayn  _knew_ something happened but when?

 "Just....tripped, clumsy me" Liam said quickly, like he didn't want to talk about it.

 "Are...you sure you're okay?" Zayn asked, looking at Liam. Upset he didn't tell him but Zayn's hand and all.

 "Yeah, just trying to take it easy" Liam said, both of them still looking at each other.

 "Well we can have a fun filled lounge time then" Cassie chirped happily, both Liam and Zayn nodding.

 "A hurt knee? Sounds like a pain" someone stated, Zayn looking up to see Keith, who he hadn't seen for nearly a week. Liam didn't respond  _or_ look up at him,

 "If you want I could offer you some  _hands on healing_ " he said lowly, Zayn's stomach churning in disgust.

 "What nerve it takes to show up here...after what he did" Zayn thought. After he left his and Liam's relationship in shambles as if to prove some sick point.

 "I told you to leave me alone" Liam said sternly, Keith semi grinning and putting his hands up,

 "Right right. Just thought I'd offer" he chuckled before walking away. Liam letting out a shaky breath, Zayn slightly patting his arm. They held hands yesterday...so this wasn't too much. He still wanted Liam to know he cared. Liam put his hand on Zayn's.

 "Thanks....and sorry everyone" Liam stated, Cassie and Jason waving it off.

 "He's a jerk, don't even apologize" Cassie said. Liam nodding in return.

 "It's fine" Zayn offered, Liam smiling slightly at him. Cassie slightly hitting Jason's arm in an excited manner.

 

 

 

      Liam and Zayn pulled into Liam's driveway. It was Friday and Liam felt they should take some time to study for their exams next week. That  _and_ this was another good way to lead to their make up talk. Liam wanted to be able to go back to before all this happened. To laugh and joke and hug and cuddle, maybe even....kiss. It's not like Liam's feelings had gone anywhere, he  _still_ wanted to be with Zayn, though how Zayn felt about that now was unknown to him.

 "Don't get too carried away" he told himself, he and Zayn were still barely speaking, despite the more frequent hand holding and soft looks. It was like they were both  _afraid_ of talking. Like one of them may yell at the other or something. That's how Liam took it at least, 

 "Thanks for coming to study with me" Liam commented, leaving the car.

 "No problem, it's...better this way" Zayn replied, both walking to the house. Liam wondered what he meant by that. Walking in and talking off their winter wear, they walked to the family room.

 "Are you hungry?" Liam asked, it just hitting him that this was the first time Zayn had been to his house in three weeks, that they still hadn't  _fully_ made up.

 "Not now, but in a bit" Zayn replied, sitting on the couch, pulling out his notebook and textbook. Liam took a seat next to him, feeling a bit awkward but he knew that was only him. It was  _still_ Zayn, not a total stranger or anything. It was the situation itself,

 "So...uh, how do you want to do this?" Liam asked, Zayn shrugging a bit.

 "We can ask each other questions I guess. Take turns and all that" he replied, opening his notes. 

 "Sounds good" Liam commented, his stomach in small knots. He couldn't shake this nervous feeling.

 "So match up these images with the right answer" Zayn pointed, Liam looking closely at the images.

 "Okay, the first is flint stone, then old money maybe? The third looks like artistic carvings on a wall" Liam listed off, Zayn turning his book back and reading the answers.

 "You're right" he said flipping to another page, not really looking up at Liam.

 "Okay now tell me where they found those carvings" Liam asked, Zayn tapping his finger,

 "Peru?" He said, though it sounded more like a question. Liam nodded,

 "Yeah, good job" He replied. Zayn didn't look too thrilled, granted it  _was_ only studying but after making some slight progress, Liam thought he'd be a bit more....positive.

"Maybe I was only fooling myself" he thought, knowing how he could get at trying to see the positive in a less than ideal situation. Zayn was about to speak up when his phone went off.

"I'll be back" He commented after seeing the caller, darting into the other room,

 "Ok...ay?" Liam said, though Zayn had already left. A few minutes passed, Liam hoped everything was alright, was it his parents or something?

 "Will he end up leaving?" Liam asked himself. Even though it was a long shot he had hoped they might have been able to talk things out or something. Get the ball rolling or where Liam could explain how things  _really_ happened, not whatever lies Keith had fed him. Zayn came back in from the other room, looking a bit confused.

 "Are...you uh okay?" Liam asked lowly, Zayn sitting back on the couch.

 "Yeah...just Louis called, told him I was busy and such" he replied, 

 "Oh, was anything wrong?" Liam asked, hoping he and Harry didn't get into a fight or something.

 "No...no. Just something we talked about before" Zayn added, Liam still slightly confused. It was quiet for a beat,

 "Are  _you_ okay?" Liam questioned softly, Zayn looking up at him, searching his face.

 "I don't know are you?" he asked back, surprising Liam a bit. They both looked at each other,

 "Not really no" Liam stated honestly, slightly looking down at his book. Zayn was still quiet, maybe he didn't care anymore...maybe he  _did_ feel like Liam deserved this.

 "Yeah...same here" Zayn confessed, breaking the silence. Liam looking up at him, he looked tired; not that Liam was any better off.

 "Zayn look...if you'd...let me explain" Liam began, hoping he didn't sound desperate. Zayn sorta looked at him, as if he wanted him to continue,

 "I just...I  _needed_ time and Keith...he lied to you, about... _everything_ really. Well not everything just the way it happened" Liam said, his thoughts a jumbled mess. This wasn't making  _any_ sense. Liam rubbed his forehead, beginning to feel frustrated. The front door opened, his mom was home already?

 "Liam? Is Zayn with you?" Mrs Payne called from the hallway,

 "Yeah he is" Liam replied, hearing an excited gasp and quick footsteps. 

 "Zayn! It's been too long, I've missed you!" Mrs Payne chirped, running over and hugging him.

 "It has, I've missed you too" Zayn replied,

 "How about you stay for dinner? It is Friday after all" She offered. Zayn looked at Liam, as if he was asking permission.

 "It'd...be nice" Liam said,

 "Well sure, I'll call my parents" Zayn commented, leaving the room again. Mrs Payne had a big smile on her face,

 "So? You made up?" she asked happily.

 "Not yet mom" Liam stated plainly. Her smile fading quickly,

 "Oh no...was dinner too much?" she questioned, Liam shaking his head.

 "No, it's fine. I miss him too ya know" Liam said quietly, Zayn coming back in.

 "It's all set" He said, sitting back down. Mrs Payne smiling and leaving, Liam hoping things will be alright. 

 

 

 

 

     "Then I knocked the can off the desk and spilled the contents all over the floor. So  _that's_ why I can't wear cashmere scarves in the office anymore" Mrs Payne finished, Zayn chuckling to himself. He had to admit he was a bit weary about staying for dinner. Liam seemed to be okay with it and he even said it'd be nice, he didn't want to overstay his welcome.

 "Funny stuff mom" Liam commented,

"Yeah, great story" Zayn added. Most if not all of dinner was Mrs Payne talking, trying to fill the space. Dinner was  _not_ a good place to solve relationship problems, though before it seemed they were starting to talk it out. Though they were sadly interrupted by Mrs Payne coming home.

"Maybe I was too quick to tell Louis and Harry I didn't need any help" Zayn thought, both of them understanding and also saying if he changed his mind to just call. He took another bite of dinner,

 "So enough of me, you two can talk now" Mrs Payne stated, eating her food. It fell quickly quiet again,

 "Was class okay?" Liam asked.

 "Yeah...closing things up for the final next week" Zayn replied,

 "Same here" Liam added, since they  _did_ have the same professor and all. Mrs Payne was resting her hand on her forehead, looking a bit put off.

 "Are you okay mom?" Liam asked, 

 "Yes...just, this conversation is so intense I can  _barely_ keep up" she joked, Zayn laughing lightly. She was right, this was almost embarrassing but it was like they were both at arms distance. Zayn figured until things were sorted out, it would stay this way. Dinner passed with a bit more awkward conversation, Mrs Payne trying her best to fill in where she could. Zayn  _wanted_ to talk, he  _wanted_ to go back to before, he had things to share but....why was he being so dumb about this?

 "Oh Zayn, it's so nice having you back. We've  _both_ missed you a lot lately. Things haven't been the same to be honest" Mrs Payne admitted, Liam choking on his water a bit. Zayn looked at Liam,

 "You...miss me?" he asked, mainly to Liam, he almost found it hard to believe. With him being such a jerk before,

 "Well yeah....why wouldn't I?" he replied shyly. Zayn wasn't sure what to say,

 

_"Well Liam I was a huge jerk"_

_"I was totally nasty to you and didn't let you explain that's why"_

 

 "I....you know...miss you too" Zayn sort of rushed out. Neither of them looking at each other,

"Zayn know that you're  _always_ welcome here" Mrs Payne added, patting his arm. Zayn smiling in return.

 "I'm really worn out from work. You two mind doing the dishes? You will? Thanks, it'll be a big help" Mrs Payne went on, both Zayn and Liam at a loss from her directness. Gathering his plate, he met Liam at the sink.

 "Wow the all day, all night music channel paired with nature scenes? When did we get  _that_?" Mrs Payne called from the family room, a song beginning to play.

 

_"I could tell you how much I love you"_

_"I could tell you how much I care"_

_"But you already know"_

_"You already know how much I love you"_

_"You already know how much you mean to me"_

_"You already know"_

 

Zayn let out a breath, of course why  _wouldn't_  Five Directions be involved in this somehow? Heck if he looked hard enough he'd probably find them in Liam's backyard, just waiting to sing about his life and current problems. Zayn was drying a dish that Liam had handed him, the song thankfully ending.

 "How is your hand doing?" Liam asked, scrubbing a pan. It was still sore to be honest, that and the bruises were taking a while to fade. The cuts had healed, mostly.

 "It's uh fine" Zayn answered, Liam nodding.

"I'm sorry" he said lowly, Zayn looking at him, despite Liam being caught up in his cleaning,

 "I already told you..." Zayn began but was caught off by Liam.

 "No..it  _was_ my fault, even if it wasn't directly me hurting your hand" he stated, sniffing slightly.

 "Oh no don't cry" Zayn thought, seeing Liam cry killed him inside and with their issues at the moment it's not like he could just hug and cuddle him. 

 "You....can't keep blaming yourself" Zayn replied, Liam shaking his head,

 "Yes I can...because of me...." he trailed off, visibly biting his lip. Zayn was surprised to say the least, Liam blamed  _himself_? If he was reading into this right.

 "No....it's me" Zayn remarked, knowing full well if he had let Liam explain, things  _wouldn't_ be like this. Liam scoffed a bit,

 "I'm getting what I  _deserve_ " he said quickly, Zayn nearly dropping the plate he was drying. Liam really sounded like he meant it too, how did he arrive at that answer?

 "Getting what you....What?" Zayn asked, Liam falling silent. He couldn't be serious, what made him say that?

 "What are you talking about?" he asked again, 

 "Just forget it, I better take you home it's getting late" Liam stated putting the dishes away and heading to the front door. 

 "It was nice seeing you Zayn, hope to see you soon" Mrs Payne called,

 "I hope so as well" he replied, meaning it. He had missed coming to Liam's and seeing his mom and spending time with him.

 "We just need to talk...that's all" Zayn thought, wondering if that was  _ever_ going to happen.

 

 

 

 

 

     "So then what happened?" Louis asked, lounging on his couch while Harry was nearby reading a magazine.

 "I took him home, we didn't really talk very much after that. I was really upset everything, I think he felt bad too" Liam explained over the phone, Louis sighing.

 "Liam you don't  _really_ believe you deserve this do you?" he questioned, Liam was quiet,

 "I don't know..." he said lowly.

 "From my point of view, I don't think you feel like that. I  _highly_ doubt Zayn would have gotten as concerned as he was if he felt like you did deserve it" Louis explained, Harry nodding in agreement. 

 "Liam, I know you feel this is all on you but it's  _not_. It's all on that jerkwad guy, and I hate to say it but Zayn wasn't being the best listener in the world either, but I mostly understand why" he added.

 "I miss him  _so_ much and I think he actually misses me too" Liam stated,

 "Of course he does. Do you think he'd let you hold hands or drive with you if he was really mad or hated you?" Louis asked.

 "No" Liam replied, Louis chuckling a bit,

 "At least you've started talking, so that's a plus. If you could only get time alone to talk this out. I mean maybe even in your car or something, just somewhere you wouldn't be disturbed" He said, Harry put his magazine down and moved next to Louis.

 "Liam do you want us to come down there? Help things along?" he asked, Louis putting Liam on speaker.

 "I'd like that but you have exams and classes. You're at school a week longer than we are, I can't have you jeopardize your grades because of my problems" Liam commented.

 "We can take a three day weekend or something" Harry suggested, Louis getting deja vu from when they asked Zayn.

 "I don't know. What would you two even do?" Liam asked, sounding unsure,

 "Throw you two into a small room, lock the door and have you both work it out" Louis laughed, Harry chuckling.

 "I'll supply bananas, so you don't get hungry" he added, Louis nodding happily.

 " _That's_ the plan?" Liam asked, sounding a bit worried,

 "No Payno, we were only joking. It'd be more of a third party moderator, like how you and Zayn helped us through our fights in high school" Louis cleared up. Guessing Liam still wasn't in a joking mood,

 "Oh....that  _may_ help, how would Zayn feel about it? Maybe you should run this by him too" Liam offered, Louis and Harry exchanging glances.

 "We'll....get back to you on that" Harry remarked,

 "Thing is, don't wait for us though. If you get a chance, take it. Okay Liam?" Louis stated, not wanting this to go on any longer than it has to.

 "I know, thanks guys. I better be going, it's getting late. I'll let you know about the other thing too" Liam commented,

 "Sounds good, talk to you later. Keep us updated" Harry stated, before they both hung up. Louis let out a sigh,

 "Oh boy, maybe offering wasn't a great idea" he said, Harry shrugging.

 "Well....if we tell Zayn that Liam wanted us there I doubt he'd get mad....right?" he asked. 

 "But he didn't seem to keen on it anyway" Harry added,

 "Yeah that's true. I mean he nearly said the same things Zayn said anyway, it was kinda funny" Louis commented,

 "Right? They really  _are_ a perfect match" Harry sighed. Louis knew what he meant, and he wasn't saying it lightly either. He really felt like Liam and Zayn were a great match.

 "I really hope this doesn't come between them anymore than it already has" Louis admitted, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders.

 "Nah, they've started talking again, even if it's not a full blown conversation. That and they've made it clear they miss each other and don't want to lose each other" Harry stated,

 "That's true, I'm glad Zayn finally texted him back before waiting until next year" Louis sighed, knowing Zayn's stubborn streak could land him in trouble. Louis knowing from his own experiences, not that he'd ever let Harry know.

 "Well, guess we're sidelined again for the time being. After you wanted to get involved too" Harry joked,

 "Just our luck" Louis laughed, feeling bad because he really did want to help.

 "Tomorrow is the start of another week, who knows what will happen" Harry admitted, Louis nodding in agreement.

 "Just have to wait and see" he sighed, not too thrilled to head back to school again.

 

 

 

    Liam sat next to Zayn on a couch in one of the Hubber lounges. Since they turned in their final papers, English was technically done. Ms Haman did say that she'd email any final thoughts about their papers along with the grade in a few days. Liam was rather disappointed, he never got to finish Zayn's story. He was really looking forward to see how it ended, how the knight and king ended up falling in love. Liam pushed those thoughts away, they had their final exam in Critical Thinking today and he felt some last minute studying was in order. Though he was having a hard time concentrating, he was wondering if Louis and Harry coming to help out would actually help. Yes he was having a hard time talking to Zayn but he didn't want someone to do it  _for_ him. This was  _his_ fault, he couldn't have others clean up his mess.

 "Though having them as support wouldn't be so bad" Liam thought, glancing at Zayn who was still going over his notes.

 "Doing okay?" he asked quietly, Zayn nodding in response.

 "Just you know....studying" he said, it was quiet for a beat.

 "Thanks again for your help on my paper" Liam commented, feeling without Zayn's help, he would have gotten a low grade to say the least.

 "Anytime, but you would have done fine regardless" Zayn replied, looking up at Liam, it was strange. Liam felt as if they had barely looked at each other lately. It making him realize even more how much he has missed Zayn.

 "Um, if you want we can study really hard for your Math exam next week" Liam offered, though he was planning on helping Zayn anyway, even if he said no.

 "Could we? I'm really.... _worried_ " Zayn stated,

 "Yes we could. It'll be great" Liam said, for a second almost feeling like things were normal again.

 "Thanks" Zayn replied. It fell quiet again, the lounge empty other than the two them. It  _was_ the middle of classes for other students.

 "Do...do you  _really_ miss me?" Zayn asked out of nowhere, so lowly that Liam barely heard it,

 "Of course I do...this is really hard for me" Liam admitted. Zayn quickly looking up at him. His guilt shifted in his chest, reminding him of his careless mistakes.

 "We barely talk....barely see each other..." Liam trailed off, biting his lip, not wanting to cry. 

 "You don't really feel like you deserve this do you?" Zayn questioned, letting out a sigh. Liam thought back to what Louis said a couple days ago, he nodded, afraid his voice may crack if he spoke. Zayn shifted, turning to face Liam,

 "Well stop it, you don't" Zayn stated sternly. 

 "Don't I?" Liam replied trying to cover his shaking voice, Zayn rubbing his forehead, Liam afraid he wasn't helping anything now.

 "No...why would you even say that?" he asked, sounding rather worried. Liam shrugged,

 "Cause it's true....I'm awful" he said. 

 "You could  _never_ ever be awful....." Zayn trailed off,

 "Neither could you" Liam admitted, Zayn looked taken back to say the least. Liam wondering why,

 "You're not at fault Zayn" He commented, Zayn shaking his head,

 "I am...." he trailed off, standing up.

 "I need....to use the bathroom" Zayn commented, wiping his eye before leaving in a rush. Zayn at fault? He did nothing wrong, this was  _all_ on Liam.

 "We're a mess" he thought, hearing a faint sound in the distance.

 

_"Nothing seems to work exactly as I planned"_

_"Show me the way, show me the way"_

_"The right direction, the right connection"_

_"Where in all this madness do I go"_

_"Baby, baby, if you know"_

_"Won't somebody show me the way"_

_"Show me the way"_

 

"Yeah I wish" Liam thought, though he already knew the "way" and that was to talk it out with Zayn. They seemed to be doing okay a moment ago but why did Zayn get so upset? If Liam saw it right, he was also tearing up. Tomorrow they had their College Living final and Zayn had his Psych final. Since they got out early, maybe Liam could take time to just  _tell_ Zayn. Even if it turned out to be a one sided conversation, he wanted to clear this up.

 "Maybe him knowing will be enough" Liam thought.

 

 

 

      Zayn let out a breath, he double, if not  _triple_ checked all his answers. With that his Critical Thinking exam was done and could leave. All that extra studying helped after all, he'll have to thank Liam later. Gathering his things, he glanced at a still working Liam. Standing up, he slightly patted Liam's back. Walking to the front table where Ms Foster was waiting he put his exam on the done pile. A number of students had already left, only a small handful remaining.

 "Thank you Zayn, hope to see you next semester" Ms Foster whispered,

 "I did sign up for your class, so I hope" Zayn commented, Ms Foster nodding happily. Leaving the room Zayn headed right for the bench nearby, it's not like he was going to leave Liam or anything. Though with his fake bathroom trip before, Liam may have felt otherwise. He tapped his thigh, Liam blaming  _himself_? Saying  _he_ deserved it? On top of that saying Zayn could never be awful. This whole thing happened because he was nothing  _but_ awful.

 "Then I go and start crying when we were finally getting somewhere" Zayn thought, not realizing this was the first time he heard Liam say his name in three weeks. He missed Liam _a lot_  that was clear.

 "Tomorrow is a short day and I'm talking to him, even if it's in the parking lot or in the car" he told himself, this  _had_ to end. He wasn't going to lose Liam, he couldn't. It's not like his feelings had died or anything....he still did like Liam, not that it showed much lately.

 "I really hope we can come back from this" he thought, scared this damaged things beyond repair. Though Harry and Louis had some nasty fights too and they were able to make amends and move on. Maybe even grow from it too, since Harry said so that one time. The classroom door opened, Liam looking around before spotting Zayn.

 "Thanks...thanks for waiting" Liam said, taking a seat next to Zayn.

 "I...didn't want to just leave you" he admitted,

 "Thanks" Liam repeated. They sat there quietly, it was far too early for lunch but sitting outside an exam room was no fun.

 "Want to go somewhere else?" Liam offered,

 "Yes, I was just about to ask you" Zayn replied. Both got left, sort of walking down the hall,

 "We can go to the lounge if you'd like, should be pretty empty now too" Liam stated, walking down the stairs next to Zayn.

 "Sure, sounds nice" he said, thankfully Hubber was only a short walk away.

 "How do you think you did?" Zayn asked, breaking the silence that has become  _far_ too common lately.

 "I want to check over some notes, question 54  _really_ threw me for a loop" Liam admitted, opening the door and letting Zayn walk into the lounge first. He thought back to the question, something about ancient housing or something?

 "The mud house question?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding.

 "I'm not sure about the connection to housing nowadays" he remarked, sitting on the couch they sat on only a few hours ago. Zayn sat down, scooting a bit closer to read from Liam's notes. He flipped through the pages, trying to find the lecture on it. Zayn glanced down at Liam's free hand, without thinking he reached for it. Hoping this would, sort of show how he was feeling. He interlaced their fingers, Liam not stopping him, he actually moved to make it easier, that's a plus right? They sat there, holding hands as Liam looked in his notes.

 "I can't find anything" he mumbled, flipping through the last few pages leading up to the exam.

 "I  _remember_ talking about it" Zayn said lowly, Liam shrugging.

 "Oh well" he sighed, closing his notebook. Zayn was tired of sitting in awkward silence with Liam, comfortable silence sure but not when he knew both himself  _and_ Liam wanted to talk.

 "Um...tomorrow I want to talk to you" Zayn stated, Liam looking at him, almost worried. Maybe he should have worded it differently?

 "It's...it's not bad" he added, hoping it wasn't going to be. Who could blame Liam for being on edge about it? The last time they had a full conversation Zayn spent it yelling at him.

 "Oh...okay" Liam said, tightening his grip on Zayn's hand slightly. Zayn squeezed back,

 "I...I just..." he began, not sure what to say. Something else that has become too common lately,

 "I know...me too" Liam replied. Leave it to Liam to know what he was thinking. Zayn sighed, glad they didn't need to worry about leaving anytime soon. He really didn't want to let go of Liam's hand yet and from the hold Liam had on his own, he was beginning to feel it was mutual.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...some progress is better than none  
> And with only two chapters left will it turn out for the best?  
> Though Keith and those guys are still lurking around  
> Guess we'll have to find out next time!


	35. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming up lol  
> Just a quick note, there is some action/violence in this one. So if anyone is bothered by it feel free to just skim past those parts. Nothing crazy but don't want to upset anyone  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> More so now that we're nearly done.  
> (Own nothing, all mistakes are mine)

     "So I talked with Niall a few nights back and he gave me this  _great_ idea to help Jason and I study for our Education class final" Cassie started, digging through her bag. Liam's knee was still bothering him and with finals around the corner, he was glad Jason wanted to study. The day was going slower than he would have liked. Granted, he was glad to be spending it with Zayn, even if they were still a bit quiet with each other. 

 "But we held hands again  _and_ he wants to talk, I should pull myself together and talk to him tomorrow too" Liam thought, Cassie finding what she was looking for.

 "Okay, so Jason and I are on separate teams. You and Zayn will ask us questions, kinda like a game show" she explained, the idea sounded fun, beats studying alone. Cassie handed Liam a stack of index cards.

 "I won't be beaten that easily" Jason joked, Cassie flipping her hair.

 "Take notes" she retorted jokingly, Liam chuckling a bit.

 "Now be sure to read  _everything_ on the card okay?" Cassie said slowly, looking at both Liam and Zayn. They both nodded, Liam wondering why she said it the way she did.

 "I'll go first" Liam commented, picking a card at random, looking it over he noticed a small sentence in the corner.

_"Zayn is in fact important to me"_  

 

Liam let out a breath,

 "Really Cassie?" he thought, wondering why she took the time to do this in the first place. It was a nice gesture but they had to speak from  _their_ heart, as corny as that sounded.

 "What is the proper style to write a lesson plan?" Liam asked, both taking a second to think,

 "Oh S.A.S" Jason said quickly, Liam nodding.

 " _And_...." Cassie motioned, 

 "Zayn....is in fact important to me" Liam stated, looking at him. It  _was_ true after all, even so, he felt weird reading it like that. Zayn looked at him, but then turned quickly to rub his cheek.

 "Um...What makes a strong base in English?" Zayn questioned,

 "Reading comprehension!" Cassie answered, rather loudly too.

 "Yes good. Uh...Liam is  _still_ special to me" Zayn added, Liam felt his face warm up, it's not like they didn't say things like this before, but with the fight, it's been a while. Jason was semi holding his face, seemingly embarrassed, that or he was trying not to laugh. They continued, it becoming a bit funnier than Liam would have thought, both Cassie and Jason getting into it. On top of that he and Zayn seemed to be doing a bit better themselves. 

 "Hmph,  _beat this_ " Cassie stated, snapping her fingers, Jason faking an upset look.

 

_"Beat this, go and try"_

_"If you can't then wave goodbye"_

_"Beat this, do your best"_

_"If you can't then I suggest"_

_"Throw your hat in a blow a kiss"_

 

Cassie turned her phone volume down,

 "Yeah...what they said" She joked, Jason laughing, Zayn chuckling as well. Liam happy to see him smile, even if it was just a little one. They went on studying for another twenty minutes, Cassie's little side notes only lasting halfway through the pile of index cards.

 "I  _hope_ you were keeping track of our points" Jason stated, Liam rubbing the back of his head,

 "Well it's not winning that matters....only that you know the material" he said sheepishly. So caught up in everything he had forgotten to. Jason and Cassie let out a frustrated moan,

 "Sorry about that" he mumbled.

 "It was actually a tie" Zayn remarked, showing them a tally sheet he had done,

 "I guess that's what I get for making an  _equal_ number of questions" Cassie joked.

 "Well it's not winning that matters, only that we know the material" Jason stated, Cassie nodding in agreement.

 "I couldn't have said it better myself" she said. Liam making a face,

 " _Such wisdom_ " he said sarcastically, Jason laughing in response. Liam catching Zayn smiling as well,

 "When is your exam?" Zayn then asked,

 "Thursday, so we still have time to get prepared" Cassie replied, Liam glancing at his phone.

 "Oh man I better get going. I'll see you after class" he said, Zayn standing up as well.

 "I'll walk with you" he offered, surprising Liam a bit.

 "Su...sure" he replied, both leaving the lounge.

 "See you later Liam" Cassie called, Liam waving at the two before heading out.

 

 

 

     Zayn walked next to Liam, he never really got the chance to walk with him to this class, since he always went right from the weight room.

 "Man those two are something" Liam spoke, Zayn nodding. Finding the whole situation funny, not to mention Cassie's extra notes on her cards.

 "I meant what I said, even if Cassie wrote it" Zayn stated, hoping it wasn't too weird sounding or something. Liam stopped by a window overlooking the quad.

 "So did I" he said softly,

 "Though, I have a  _few_ things that she missed" Liam added, Zayn catching a glimpse of his old self, before their fight. Before they barely spoke for nearly four weeks now. Zayn missed  _that_ Liam. He hoped that Liam missed him too, since he himself wasn't in the best of places now either.

 "I can say the same" Zayn remarked, Liam nodding.

 "All good I hope" Liam sighed, beginning to walk again, 

 "Of course Liam, why are you doing that again?....I...You  _aren't_ at fault" Zayn stated, grabbing his arm to stop him. Liam looked down at his shoes,

 "Aren't I?" he said. Looking back up at Zayn, that sad look back on his face again.

 "I told you  before....it's  _not_ you" Zayn repeated, still not sure how Liam came up with that answer or why he was so convinced it was true.

 "Are....are we still talking tomorrow?" Liam asked lowly,

 "Yes, we are. If that's alright with you" Zayn said. Liam nodded,

 "I want to" He said, Zayn loosening his grip, now he was simply holding Liam's arm. 

 "Liam..." Zayn began,

 "We better go, don't want to be late" Liam interrupted, turning to leave again. Zayn letting him go, not that he wanted to, if he could he'd always hold Liam's hand but was that possible anymore? Zayn almost felt all that major progress they made, it was all going up in smoke now. All thanks to Keith and Zayn's inability to control his temper. They arrived outside Liam's class,

 "I'll see you in a bit okay?" Zayn said, Liam nodding.

 "Thanks for walking with me" he replied,  offering a small smile before walking into class.

 "Now kiss!!!!" a girl said loudly, walking past Zayn. Who looked, only to see her watching her phone.

 "Of course" Zayn thought turning to walk back to the lounge. 

 "Liam at fault....why?" Zayn thought heading down a flight of stairs, no matter how much he thought about this...he couldn't come up with an answer.  Maybe Louis or Harry knew something. It's not like if they tell him they'd be revealing something horrible. Zayn just wanted to know  _why_ Liam blamed himself over this. 

 "Does...does he think I didn't accept him for being gay?" Zayn thought, stopping mid stride. That never occurred to him, their fight pretty much put a stop to any further discussion on the matter.

 "We  _really_ need to talk" Zayn told himself, if this wasn't cleared up, well he didn't want to think of what could happen. Beginning to walk again he felt someone pull on his hood, nearly dragging him back and choking him at the same time.

 "Hey,  _gay boy_. It's been awhile" that sports jerk said, Zayn quickly swatted his hand away, his grip on Zayn's hood released. Thankfully, if that was the right word to use, he was alone. Zayn turned to leave, the guy cutting him off.

 "I had a chat with your little boyfriend before.  _Terrible coordination_ if you ask me" he said slyly, Zayn's eyes widened. So  _that's_ why Liam's knee was injured, cause of these guys. Zayn grabbed his collar, 

 "I have no time to deal with losers who have no life. I will tell you to leave him alone, don't you  _ever_ touch him" he said sternly. The guy laughed lightly, though it was followed by a hard push that sent Zayn backwards.

 "Don't you ever touch me you fag, sick" he said, a disgusted look on his face.

 "Lucky for you I don't have time to waste today. I wouldn't get too relaxed if I were you though...." he trailed off before leaving into a nearby hallway. Zayn's fists were shaking, how dare they hurt Liam, He knew if he were to outright attack them, they wouldn't be blamed but him. He had to just ignore it, the semester was nearly over anyway. After that they would most likely forget and be done with them....right?

 "Do Louis and Harry still deal with people like this at school?" Zayn thought, now walking a bit faster to the lounge in Hubber. Maybe another short call was in order after all.

 

 

 

      "Oh good, at least you two are taking the time to talk again. Heck at least you two are talking at  _all_ " Harry remarked, Louis stirring soup at the stove while Harry was at their small table. Zayn was on speaker, Harry  _was_ supposed to be reading a chapter for tomorrow's class but who was he to deny a friend in need.

 "I'm not really nervous anymore....I just want to be able to clear this up" Zayn confessed, Harry nodding.

 "That's good, make sure to hear Liam out this time okay?" he stated plainly, only imagining Zayn giving him a look right now.

 "Yeah I know thanks" Zayn grumbled, Louis laughing behind him.

 "Don't worry though, you two will be back to normal in no time at all. I mean you even said you've been holding hands again" Louis commented,

 "Yeah....this has been really hard...for both of us" Zayn replied, Harry felt bad. He knew what it was like fighting with someone who you love so much, how it hurt being apart in that way.

 "More so on Liam, he blames himself for everything. I don't know why, it was  _my_ anger that drove us apart" Zayn added, sounding confused. Louis looked at Harry,

 "Do either of you know anything?" he asked. Harry wasn't sure what to do, yes Liam told them but would that be betraying a confidence?

 "Not....so much. I mean you're talking it over tomorrow. Just ask him" Louis chimed in, Harry mouthing a thank you, clearly distraught over it.

 "He keeps telling me how much he deserves it. That's  _not_ true...why...why would he think that?" Zayn asked again.

 "All good questions. Though Liam is the only one who knows the answers" Harry stated, not wanting to give anything away.

 "I feel terrible....I want us to be okay" Zayn admitted lowly, Louis sighing.

 "You will be. Once you've talked it over, I know you'll call and say "Liam and I are dating" Louis mimicked, Harry chuckling.

 "I really hope so...I still want that...want  _us_ to be together" Zayn admitted, both Harry and Louis knowing that he meant it.

 "Your friendship is too strong to be wiped out from this, you can't let that scumbag win" Harry stated,

 "Oh thanks for reminding me. I have a question for you two" Zayn spoke,

 "Okay shoot" Louis replied.

 "Do either of you still....have trouble with homophobes or bullies or anything?" Zayn asked, Harry looked at Louis.

 "Not usually. I mean, we may get dirty looks now and then but no one ever really acts on it" Louis answered, Harry thinking back to the seemingly  _endless_ amount of jerks in high school. That's how it felt anyway.

 "Why, are those guys causing trouble again?" Louis questioned,

 "Yeah...I mean, get over yourself. What does my life have to do with them?" Zayn commented, sounding frustrated, not that Harry blamed him.

 "I know right? They haven't got physical have they?" he asked,

 "Yeah a few times, more so lately. The one guy even admitted he tripped Liam, which lead to him hurting his knee" Zayn went on, Louis sporting an angry expression.

 "If they do something like that again, take them out" Louis stated flatly, Harry rubbing his back,

 "It's not like I don't want to, but I have the feeling they're the type to run to the office and report me" Zayn said. It was true, people like that seemed to bark  _much_ bigger than their bite. It was quiet all of a sudden, Harry and Louis heard Zayn talking to someone,

 " _Louis and Harry?!_ " a voice said loudly, 

 "Boys? Boys, can you hear me? It's Zayn's mom" Mrs Malik said into the phone.

 "Hi Mrs Malik, how are you?" Louis asked,

 "I'm good, thank you for asking. Are you two doing okay? Eating enough I hope, and  _not_ that junk food hmm?" She went on, Harry trying to stifle a laugh.

 "I'm trying my best to have Lou eat good" Harry stated, Louis playfully hitting his arm.

 "It's  _so_ nice hearing from you again, be sure to visit when school lets out" Mrs Malik added,

 "We definitely will, with Liam too I'm sure" Harry said, Mrs Malik chuckling.

 "That's a given boys" she said coyly, Louis bursting out into laughter. Zayn saying something in the background.

 "I'll talk to you later, I have to go" he said quickly,

 "Right, let us know what happens" Harry stated.

 "Will do, thanks again guys" Zayn added before hanging up. Harry putting his phone back on the table,

 "Now it's time for  _our_ dinner" he sighed,

 "My soup!" Louis exclaimed, rushing back to the stove. Harry laughing a bit.

 

 

 

      Liam really had  _no_ idea what this College Living exam was going to be. Most of the class itself was lecture and they never really did any book work. That and they had very little paperwork as well.

 "I hope it's noting too intense" Liam thought, he and Zayn walking to the classroom. Zayn stopped,

 "Wait, it says we have to go to the auditorium for the exam" he read, Liam groaning a bit.

 "After walking all this way" he joked lightly, hoping Zayn would smile, which he did. So that was a plus,

 "Yeah yeah let's go" Zayn joked back, Liam wondering if he was dreaming or something. Heading back upstairs, they passed other students coming and going. Trying to stay out of their way.

 "Um...Zayn?" Liam asked, Zayn looking back at him.

 "Yeah?" he asked,

 "We....still on for later?" Liam questioned, going over  _everything_ for a few hours last night, on top of studying  _and_ going over the talk with his mom again.

 "We are...if you're up for it" Zayn replied, sounding a bit nervous himself,

 "Yes...yes I want to" Liam added quickly, no way was he missing this chance to fix things. Heck, it's not like Keith could junk this up anymore than he already has.

 "Golly Gee Linda I hope I didn't jinx it" 

 "I know Mary, of all days to leave my lucky horseshoe at home" two students said, walking past them. Liam wondering if he could find a lucky penny or something.

 "Where's a penny when you need one?!" he asked a bit too loudly, Zayn looking at him with a confused expression.

 "Uh...never mind" he added, walking ahead of him, Zayn only taking a few seconds to catch up.

 "Did you study?" he asked, Liam nodding.

 "Yeah, not much to go off of though. We barely have anything to look back on. My notes offered little help" Liam admitted, feeling nervous. Though he felt he did well on his Critical Thinking exam, all that studying with Zayn did help.

 "We should have studied together again" Zayn commented, Liam smiling a bit to himself.

 "I would have liked that" he replied,

 "At least he's bothering with me" Liam thought. Both making it to the auditorium, finding only a handful of students there.

 "Please sit at least five seats away from each other" Mr Rickson instructed, Zayn moving to the end of the row, Liam sitting five seats down from him.

 "We'll begin in a few minutes" he added, no one really replying. Liam put his bag on the seat next to him, not sure what else to do. It was dead quiet and he didn't want to be that  _one_ guy that started talking. He took his phone out of his pocket,

 

**Liam: If...we finish early should we talk?**

 Liam saw Zayn chuckle a bit at his phone,

 

  **Zaynn: No later, we need time**

**Liam: Ok good luck**

 

**Zaynn: You too, we can meet in the lounge after we finish k?**

**Liam: K thanks.**

 

Liam noticed a few other students come in, Keith being one of them. Who looked over at him, he had a weird grin on his face. It made Liam sick to his stomach, like things were a big joke or something  _laughable_.

 "Okay we're all here. I'll hand out the exams and then you can start. When you're done turn it in and then you're free" Mr Rickson explained, passing the exams out down the rows.

 "Okay here we go" Liam thought, making sure he wrote his name on it first. Opening the booklet, he began.

 

 

 

      Liam sat in the lounge. He noticed Zayn was double checking his work when he was leaving, so he'd probably be out in a few minutes too. Sitting down, he let out a sigh. Thankfully the exam was multiple choice and wasn't  _nearly_ as bad as Liam thought it was going to be.

 "Guess I absorbed more than I thought I did" he thought, not complaining, since the class itself was rather boring and he had a tendency to space out. Liam looked as a few students, including Keith left the auditorium. Liam shifted in his seat when he saw two of the three sports guys walk up to him. All acting like they were close friends, not that Liam would doubt it. Keith glanced his way, his stomach dropping a bit. The one guy who tripped Liam before went to move but was stopped by Keith, a strange look on his face. The four turned to leave, Liam hoping nothing bad was going to come from this. A few seconds later Zayn came out, thankfully the guys had already gone. That was a situation he did  _not_ want Zayn in be involved in.

 "Do okay?" Liam asked, Zayn nodding,

 "Yeah, didn't seem that hard. Glad it was all multiple choice" He answered.

 "Right? I don't think short answer would have been good for me" Liam joked lightly, Zayn chuckling a little in response. 

 "Well, we have 45 minutes until your next class...." Liam trailed off, he wasn't sure what to do.

 "We can just kinda....sit or whatever, talk and stuff" Zayn offered, Liam knowing their other talk was being saved for later.

 "I'd like that" Liam admitted, he really just wanted to spend time with Zayn.

 "This is your last class before your exam Friday?" Liam asked,

 "Yeah, let me know what it's like tomorrow okay?" Zayn joked. That's right, Liam had to take time to go over his Psych notes before tomorrow.

 "I will, but I think he's making two exams again" Liam commented, Zayn shaking his head jokingly.

 "Oh well I tried" He said, Liam chuckling.

 "You've  _always_ had high marks in that class, you have nothing to worry about" he stated, Zayn looking at Liam.

 "Thanks....Liam" he said, Liam wishing he'd call him "Li" like always. It made him realized how little Zayn used his name lately. Not that Liam was guilt free there either, he  _barely_ used Zayn's name. He was afraid, he'd lost that right or something.

 "Maybe he'll never call me that again" Liam thought, his mood dropping.

 "You okay?" Zayn asked, Liam snapping back to their conversation,

 "Yeah...just thinking we need to start on your Math studying too, I can come over any day you want. Multiple days actually, I want you to be prepared" Liam stated, he was actually planning on studying with him  _everyday_ up to the exam. If it was okay that is. Zayn looked a little surprised,

 "You really...want to?" he asked, like he didn't believe it.

 "Of course...I planned it before..." Liam stopped himself, not really wanting to bring up their fight again or anything.

 "Oh...well. I mean yeah, I wanted you to help anyway so.." Zayn trailed off, Liam smiling a little.

 "Good, it's settled then. After today, we'll begin on your Math" he stated.

 "Good" Zayn replied, it was quiet for a beat. Other than students beginning to clamor in the nearby halls.

 "About later...is your car okay? I figure we'd be left alone" Zayn suddenly spoke,

 "I...just have  _a lot_  to discuss" he added, sheepishly. Semi biting his lip, something Liam knew he did when he was nervous.

 "Yeah...yeah that's fine. I do too. We can just park in my driveway or whatever" Liam replied, hoping things will get better after this. Heck....they've already been through the worst of it right?

 "Golly gee Linda can you fashion a new horseshoe?"

 "Not without my metal working tools Mary, I'm getting nervous" two girls said walking by.

 

 

 

      Zayn tapped his pen. Yes, they were going over material that  _would_ be on the exam Friday but he wanted class to be over with. He and Liam were ready to talk this out and he wanted to get on with it.

 "I really need to help him realize it was me and not him" Zayn thought, well Keith  _too_ but that was a given. Though he had a feeling no closure was coming from that end, not that they needed it. Keith had revealed his true colors and thankfully Liam saw him for what he was. That was enough for Zayn,

 "That's why it's hard to determine how people act until you get to know them. Some people are very good at hiding who they really are" the Professor explained, Zayn feeling  _he_ could teach a class on that. Writing a few more notes down, Zayn glanced at the clock. Only fifteen minutes left, but it was really dragging.

 "Just ignore it and focus on something else" Zayn thought, trying to think about his notes or the exam or something.

 "I feel this point is best made in song" the Professor added, Zayn not even surprised a little. He opened a short video clip, a song beginning to play.

 

_"Who can I believe"_

_"Trying to deceive"_   
_"I can't tell one from the other"_

_"Such a hopeless task"_

_"Underneath each mask"_

_"Is another and another"_   
_"Everybody wears a mask"_

 

"But it's not  _always_ a bad thing" A student spoke up,

 "Yeah, sometimes you need to" another added. Zayn did agree, sometimes....you have to keep things hidden. The professor nodded,

 "Yes these are true statements. Not everything is a negative, sometimes we have to wear a mask, so to say" He said, Zayn wondering how Liam will feel when they go over this tomorrow.

 "Each situation is unique. You can't judge just from one or two people" the Professor added, Zayn jotted a few things down, just in case. With the current discussion the rest of class went by pretty fast.

 "Okay everyone remember your final exam is on Friday. Study up and I'll see you all then" the Professor stated, everyone gathering their things and leaving. A sudden feeling of nervousness washed over Zayn, the day was over, he and Liam were going to have their talk now.

 "Just stay calm Zayn, everything will be fine" He told himself, throwing his bag over his shoulder and leaving the room to find Liam waiting on a bench a bit further down the hall. Zayn drew in a breath, it's just Liam....though with last time. Walking to him, Liam stood up,

 "Ready to go?" he asked, his voice a little shaky. Zayn nodded, 

 "Yeah" he said. Liam was quiet as they walked, nervous too no doubt. He didn't blame him at all, he was probably afraid Zayn was going to snap at him again. Reaching a side door Liam stopped to put on his scarf, Zayn zipping up his coat.

 "I'm glad you're wearing it" Zayn commented, Liam smiling a little,

 "Don't leave home without it" he remarked, Zayn couldn't help but smile lightly in return. Pushing open the door, Zayn saw that it had begun to snow lightly, the clouds hanging lower in the sky. The walk was just as quiet to the car, barely  _any_ students around.

 "Must be a lot of exams this week too" Zayn thought, the lot nearly empty. Just as he passed the corner of the building, he felt someone grab him, they were holding the back of his neck....a full nelson or something?

 "Li....LIAM!" Zayn called, already knowing who it was that had grabbed him. Liam spun around,

"Oh no...you aren't interfering with this tough guy" The bigger sports guy said, the other two showing up on either side of Liam.

 " _Let him go!_ " Liam said sternly, that angry look on his face again. Zayn struggled to get free but this guy wouldn't let up. Liam went to rush him but was caught by the other two, holding his arms. 

 "Hold him, I want him to see me beat on his boyfriend" the bigger guy laughed,

 "Don't you dare!" Liam said a bit louder. Of all days for there to be no one around, Zayn felt himself being pushed to the ground.

 "What's wrong, I thought you could take a hit" he mocked, Zayn recalling himself saying that weeks ago, if not longer.

 "How did he hear that?" he asked himself, standing up. The bigger guy walking over slowly,

 "I'll give you a fighting chance, take your pick" the guy said, opening his arms. As if he was invincible or something. Zayn wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to fight, did he?

"Let me go!" Liam struggled, the two other guys looking as if they were having trouble holding him back.

 "Times a ticking  _gay boy_  but I have to say, I've been waiting a long time for this" the guy laughed, Zayn readying himself, he  _wasn't_ going to run away.

 

 

 

     "Zayn stop! Just run away!" Liam called out, he was becoming frantic now, the grip of the two smaller guys were beginning to loosen. He had to get to Zayn.... _Zayn_.

 "Stay still"

"Yeah, just sit back and watch" they said, Liam shooting the one a dirty look. Zayn looked as if he was going to defend himself, Liam couldn't just sit by and watch him get hurt. 

 "Stop it! Leave him alone!" Liam called again, praying the guy had some  _small_ shred of decency and wouldn't hurt him. The two others laughed a bit,

 "This'll be over real quick" one said. The guy threw a punch, which Zayn avoided. Liam saw him throw his own punch which the guy grabbed, clearly trying to crush his hand. Zayn was caught off guard and was hit in the abdomen. He let out a cough and slumped to the ground, clutching his stomach.

 "Zayn!!" Liam yelled out, his heart racing, his anger rising and all the other guy could do was  _laugh_. Liam ripped his arm free from the one guy, pulling on the other until he let go.

 "Get back here" the one said, Liam darting to Zayn, the one guy grabbed Liam's arm again. He was sick of this, he backhanded the one guy in the face, sending him sprawling away. Liam turned back to Zayn, who was trying to stand up. He felt the other guy try to stop him by grabbing his shoulder.

 "If you don't want to lose your teeth, let go of me" Liam stated, his voice stone cold, he  _wasn't_ fooling around anymore. Just as he was going to let go, Liam felt himself being slammed into from the side.

 "How do you like  _that_?" the other guy asked, Liam losing track of who was who at this point. He  _had_ to get to Zayn, he couldn't waste time on these idiots. He stumbled a bit, trying not to slip on the wet ground. The one rushed at him again, throwing a punch. Liam moved, returning it and felt his fist connect with the guys shoulder, hard. He yelped, grabbing it and shuffling back a bit. Liam sidestepped him and rushed to Zayn. It seemed the other one was smart and decided to stay out of it.

 "Good choice" Liam thought, seeing the bigger guy holding onto to Zayn's arm, lifting him up. Clearly getting ready to hit him again. Liam body slammed him, throwing him off balance. He lost hold of Zayn, Liam grabbing him instead,

 "Oh my God, Zayn are you okay?!" Liam asked, Zayn nodding.

 "I'll live" He commented, clearing his throat, lightly coughing again. The bigger guy ran at the two, Zayn pushing Liam out of the way and extending his leg. In an attempt to trip him, which worked; he did stumble a bit but caught himself at the last minute. He spun around with all the anger of a rampaging bull, throwing another fist in Zayn's direction. Liam punched at the same time, slamming his fist into the guys. Liam heard a popping sound, not sure if his fingers cracked or something else. The bigger guy yelped, pulling his arm back. Liam helped Zayn up, trying to rush to his car to avoid anymore fighting.

 "Where are you going?!" The guy yelled, in front of them again, throwing a handful of snow into Liam's face. Liam tried to regain himself, knowing a hit was coming. He felt himself being jabbed in the chest, hard, he didn't let it get to him.

 "Get out of our way!" Zayn shouted, smashing his fist into the guys cheek. Sending him flailing onto the ground. Liam let out a breath, he was going to be  _really_ sore tomorrow.

 "What happened here!" Someone yelled, Liam groaning a bit.

 "Great a random person" he thought, a campus security guard semi running over to them. His expression changing when he saw Liam basically carrying Zayn, despite he himself being hunched over.

 "Those guys jumped us...we had no choice" Zayn stated, the guard looking at the two other guys trying to leave.

 "You three  _again_! I let you off easy before. My mistake" he grumbled, the two guys groaning slightly.

 "Can we leave  _please_?" Liam asked, feeling  _more_ than exhausted. The guard seemed to have his hands full at the moment.

 "Yes fine, but come by the security office tomorrow to give a statement" he said sternly, Liam walking Zayn to the car. 

 "I've got you babe...." he said, 

 "I've got you too Li" Zayn replied. Liam's eyes welling up, he sniffed a few times.

 "We can....still talk right?" Liam asked, knowing it was kinda stupid to ask now of all times.

 "Yes please" Zayn replied. Liam helping him into the car,

 "Good..." he trailed off, climbing into the drivers seat and getting ready to leave.

 

 

 

 

     

     After arriving at Zayn's house and more or less hobbling inside. They were up in his room. He laid on his bed, holding an ice pack on his stomach, Liam had one on his chest. Thankfully his parents weren't home yet, though he would still have to explain all this to them, well  _most_ of it. Zayn had changed out his wet clothes, he was comfortable in his pajamas now.

 "My mom won't be too thrilled" Liam joked, adjusting his ice pack,

 "Why? She has the  _bravest_ son around. You took on three guys and  _still_ managed to help me" Zayn stated, knowing it was a bit corny.

 "What about you? You took that guy out with one hit" Liam stated, Zayn shrugging.

 "I was frantic, you were....you were collected and focused, brave" he replied, Liam's face looking a bit red.

 "Yeah...I guess. I didn't want to fight but...I  _couldn't_ let them hurt you Zayn...I would  _never_ be able to live with myself" Liam stated, Zayn letting out a small breath.

 "You wanna come over and cuddle?" he asked, hoping it wasn't too direct or anything. Liam looking sheepish, 

 "Do...do you still  _want_ me to?" he asked, looking down a bit. Zayn sat up against his headboard, careful of his stomach.

 "Of course I do Liam....I never  _stopped_ wanting you" he admitted, heck they were just in a fist fight, figuring  _this_ out should be cake. Liam made his way over to the bed, crawling up next to Zayn.

 "I....I need to tell you what happened Zayn. I  _need_ to make this right" Liam began, Zayn sighing a bit,

 "Not before I say sorry a million times for treating you so horribly. I have no right....I  _don't_ deserve you Liam" he stated, Liam blinking a few times, his eyes getting a glassy look to them.

 "No...I don't deserve  _you_ Zayn...everything that's happened. It's  _all_ my fault...even this..." Liam sniffed, his tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

 "Liam no..." Zayn cooed, pulling him closer. Liam shook his head, he began to explain everything. About Keith and what he  _actually_ told him during that lunch. About the abroad offer from his dad and him trying to figure out that he was gay. Zayn felt even worse, it made sense, all of it. Even the junky parts about Keith.

 "Zayn I was scared....I know you have no problem with gay people but....with having feelings for you.... All Louis kept telling me was to tell you and I was afraid you'd leave or something" Liam went on, Zayn couldn't help but laugh.

 "He told me the same thing... _a lot_ " he remarked, Liam chuckling slightly, between sniffs that is.

 "I was also testing the waters with Keith...I don't trust him more than you...I don't even like the guy...it was a  _really_ stupid choice, I wish I  _never_ did that" he added, Zayn feeling stupid for even beginning to believe that before.

 "Liam I'm  _so_ sorry I didn't hear you out. All this...could have been avoided. I didn't mean anything I said either...I was just  _mad_. Mad at Keith, everything that happened with him over the entire semester, I was sick of all of it it and I just kinda lost it" Zayn began. 

 "Then to find out all of that from  _him_...it was too much" he sighed, feeling beyond guilty.

 "I was so scared I lost you" Liam cried, burying his face into Zayn's neck, sobbing lightly, Zayn couldn't help but feel the same way,

 "I know...I was scared I lost you too" he replied, sniffing.

 "Seeing you everyday was so hard. It's like we were miles apart...and then I thought...you couldn't even stand to  _look_ at me anymore and you hated me" Liam went on, clearly holding this in for all this time.

 "No Liam, I could never hate you" Zayn cooed, rubbing his back.

 "I...I just wanna be with  _you_ " Liam admitted lowly, Zayn's heart skipping a beat at the confession.

 "I want to be with  _you_ too Liam, have now for a few years" he admitted. Liam moving to look at him, his cheeks wet with tears.

 "Years?" he asked, like it was so hard to believe,

 "Yeah, I still remember the first day we met, and how taken I was with this adorable shy guy, who made me laugh and who was  _so_ amazing. All the time we spent together after that....it's my treasure. Though it was bittersweet, never knowing if you'd return my feelings. Some time after that I made up my mind to stay with you regardless, just  _being_ with you....made me happy" Zayn explained, realizing this was the first time he ever said this out loud.

 "I thought the same thing. All those girls would flirt with you all the time and I'd....get so  _jealous_. Knowing how an amazing catch like you wouldn't be single forever. How I'd lose you at some point to someone else....it was so painful" Liam spoke, 

 " _He'd_ get jealous?" Zayn thought, not picturing Liam to be the type. Though with those few girls at the bakery and even Jason to an extent. If anything Zayn was the jealous one.

 "I never could picture myself with anyone but you" Zayn said,

 "Neither could I" Liam replied. Zayn suddenly felt Liam kissing him, not like before. This was different, softer and slower. What Zayn  _wanted_ their first kiss to be like. He kissed back, wanting Liam to know he felt the same. Even if they  _did_ just tell each other, they separated after a moment, a smile on Liam's face.

 "I could get used to this" he joked, Zayn letting out a loud laugh.

 "Oh my God, I love you Li" he said, he was such a dork sometimes.

 "I love you too Zayn" Liam said softly. Zayn kissing him again, and again after that. He never wanted to stop.

 "So...are we a couple now? Cause Louis and Harry want us to let them know" Zayn joked, wiping a few stray tears from Liam's face.

 "They told you that too?" Liam laughed, Zayn nodded,

 "Maybe tomorrow" he added, kissing Liam again.

 "I just want to be with you now Li" Zayn said,

 "Same here babe" Liam sighed, cuddling into Zayn. His pain replaced with a feeling of warmth.

 

 

 

 

     

     Liam and Zayn left the campus security office. After giving their statement about the other day, they headed back to the Main building. It took a bit longer than they thought but at least they didn't need to worry about being late for class. Liam was almost afraid that he was dreaming, like yesterday wasn't real and he and Zayn weren't actually together now. Zayn thew his arm around Liam's shoulders,

 "What do you think Cassie will say?" he asked lightly,

 "She'll die for sure" Liam laughed, kissing Zayn's cheek. Zayn giggling a bit in response,

 "That's true" he laughed. Liam was really excited to share this, he hadn't told his parents yet, with everything happening so fast and the fight and all. It was better to take it slow than just dump everything on them at once. They headed into the Main Building, it was still early and with both English and Critical Thinking done, they had time to spare.

 "Oh, we need to get started on your Math" Liam recalled, Zayn's exam was less than a week away after all.

 "Well....yeah I  _guess_ " Zayn mumbled,

 "But later you need to study for your Psych exam  _too_ " Zayn pointed out, Liam nodding.

 "So do you" he said, Zayn chuckling a bit,

 "Only if we can together" he suggested, Liam grinning.

 "You make it sound like we wouldn't" he said plainly, after their nearly four week fight, Liam wasn't taking Zayn for granted that's for sure.

 "Oh so how did your mom take the whole...fight thing?" Zayn questioned, both heading to a lounge to study.

 "Well....she wasn't  _thrilled_ like I said, but she's glad we both ended up getting out safely" Liam said, he hated worrying her and with everything before this she probably thought he was turning into something awful.

 "I did tell her we made up, which she was beyond thrilled about" He added lightly, Zayn chuckling.

 "I think she may like me more than you" he joked, Liam playfully poking him,

 "I  _don't_ think that's possible" Liam corrected, knowing it was true. Zayn nodding in agreement,

 "Did you tell your parents?" Liam asked, Zayn nodding again.

 "Yeah....they were mad but it's not like it was our fault. They jumped  _us_ and we defended ourselves. My dad wanted to involve the police but the school is taking care of that so..." Zayn trailed off,

 "Yeah...it's pretty messed up. I don't know what those guys had against us but I'm glad it's over now" Liam sighed, not wanting anymore trouble.

 "They also invited you for dinner Friday, as a "We're glad you're back with Zayn" dinner" Zayn added sheepishly

 "Aw....of course I'll go. Can I spend the night too?" Liam asked,

 "Sure, I mean I'll ask, but I doubt I have any plans Saturday" Zayn replied. Finally reaching the lounge,

 "Good, we can study then too" Liam smiled, Zayn rolling his eyes jokingly.

 "It'll be nice to have you over again....my bed hasn't been the same" he admitted.

 "Yeah..I've missed you a ton too. I do love cuddling with you babe" Liam grinned, glad they didn't need to hold this in anymore. Zayn sat down in a chair, taking Liam's hand.

 "I do too" he said, smiling up at him. Liam felt all giddy, Zayn clearly taking notice.

 "You're cute Li. Now lets get to work before I change my mind" he added, Liam nodding, but not before leaning over to kiss Zayn's cheek.

 "Okay, show me what you did in class today" Liam stated, back to his work mode.

 "Wow,  _so_ serious now" Zayn joked, opening his book.

 "Work now....and more or less work later but then  _even_ later...we can relax" Liam said, it almost sounding worse than it was.

 "Yeah well....I'm expecting  _a lot_  of kisses after this" Zayn said lowly, his dislike of Math apparent, Liam laughed.

 "I think we can manage  _some_ time for that" Liam winked, feeling more playful. Maybe it was his relief that things worked out. That, not only did he and Zayn make up but they confessed their feelings for each other and were  _together_. Liam smiled to himself, after their fight he never thought this would be possible. Heck he never thought he'd be with Zayn like this. 

 "I really hope I'm not dreaming" Liam thought, feeling something bounce off his head.

 "Okay  _ow_ " he said, guess that answers that.

 "You can't be spacing out Li, you're helping  _me_ remember?" Zayn laughed, showing Liam the current problem.

 "Yeah sorry" he grinned, looking at the book.

 "Golly gee Linda, things are really looking up"

"I know Mary....you know what  _no!_  Do you ever feel like a background character in your  _own_ life?!"

"OMG yes! I thought I was the only one, showing up where it's necessary, then leaving. What about  _my needs? My life?!"_

 "You're right Mary....from this day on, we'll grasp a bright future for our own hands!  _With our own FISTS!!"_

 "I have the  _perfect_ song for this!" two students conversed loudly before a song began to play.

 

_"Let's go on living our lives"_

_"Heroically with style"_

_"As of tomorrow"_

_"I'll live as a heroic stylish woman"_

_"Everyone will turn and look back at me"_

_"I will change the world"_

 

The two dashed out of the lounge,

 " _Woah_...what was that about?" Zayn asked, Liam shrugging in response.

 "Honestly....that wasn't that weird" he stated, knowing how things got around here.

 "You can say that again" Zayn replied, both getting back to work.

 

 

 

 

     "So Liam and I have something to share" Zayn stated, after Math work and then lunch. Everyone was together in the lounge and after some time settling in, he figured they'd let Cassie and Jason in things. Cassie looked at Jason, a worried expression on their faces.

 "Now before we go all willy nilly. I think it's best to step back and look at the facts" Cassie started,

 "Yeah I mean you've been friends for  _years_ , you can't let some jerk ruin all that.  _Or_ your potential future together" Jason added, Cassie nodding.

 "Think back to all you're good times. Think ahead to all the great times to come" she said softly. Zayn looked at Liam,

 "Did they plan this out?" he thought, it sounding a bit, rehearsed.

 "Yeah but..." Liam began, Cassie stopping him.

 "I know Liam, it's okay. I'm sure you have things to say, so say them.  _Really_ let Zayn know how you're feeling" she suggested,

 "In the end, it's up to you two. I think you'll make the  _right_ choice" Jason commented. Zayn holding his face now, mostly trying not to laugh. It was good advice and he was glad they were still trying to help but still.

 "I do too, now go on and tell us" Cassie motioned, he and Liam sorta sat there.

 "Well....you see the other day Zayn and I...had some trouble" Liam started,

 "Yeah those guys again, we'll get back to that" Zayn added, not wanting to get off track, Cassie took a sip from her water bottle.

 "But after that. We talked...for a longish time and figured things out" Liam commented. Zayn took Liam's hand and kissed it,

 "Now...we're together" he grinned, Liam just as, if not  _happier_ than him. Cassie spit her drink out....mostly all over the floor, again. Jason looked just as shocked,

 "You're...you and him...." Cassie coughed. Jason patting her back,

"Yeah we are" Liam answered.

 "Oh man,  _finally_ " Jason breathed, Zayn making somewhat of a confused expression.

 "I'm dead, you killed me" Cassie said plainly. Liam looked at Zayn,

 "I thought you two...would be more....something" he stated. Cassie and Jason exchanging looks,

 "Of course we're excited!  _OMG_!!!" Cassie squealed, Zayn jumping a bit, Cassie running over to hug the two,

 "I'm so happy....everything worked out" she sniffed.

 "Okay...okay let's calm down" Zayn laughed, Jason patting Liam's shoulder happily.

 "I'm really glad to hear it guys" he smiled,

 "My girlfriend owes me ten bucks" Jason added lowly.

 "Huh?" Liam asked, 

 "Uh nothing, like I said great to hear it" he repeated. Liam chuckling lightly,

 "Niall will be  _thrilled_ to hear about this. Though...what's this about a fight?" Cassie asked, sitting back down again. Liam rubbed the back of his head,

 "Just...a  _tiny_ detail I guess" he began, recalling the events prior to their talk, Cassie and Jason looked horrified.

 "Woah....that's scary, you sure you're both okay?" Jason asked, Zayn nodding.

 "Yeah, still sore but, could have been worse" he answered, knowing that guy was out for his blood, well his  _and_ Liam's.

 "I'm kinda sore but no way was I letting him get to Zayn" Liam stated. Cassie shivered a bit,

 "Ugh...I'm really glad you're both safe now but man...upsetting stuff. You were lucky you were together" She commented.

 "He's my hero" Zayn smiled, Liam blushing.

 "Okay okay, enough of that" he mumbled. Everyone laughing a bit.

 "Alright fun time over, we have some studying to do" Liam spoke up, everyone groaning in response.

 "Well, Niall and I are definitely hanging out with you over break" Cassie sighed,

 "Don't forget about me" Jason chuckled.

 "Of course we'll all hang out, you can even meet Harry and Louis" Zayn commented,

 " _That'd_ be great" Liam laughed, getting his books ready.

 "It's settled then" Cassie smiled, Zayn glad that he and Liam met such good people. Even with all the stuff they both had to go through.

 "Guys....thanks  _so_ much" Zayn started.

 "Don't get all mushy on us now.  _You'd_ do the same for us" Cassie said, waving his comment off.

 "No really. Without you two Zayn and I....well, we'd have a lot more trouble" Liam added,

 "We're your friends Liam, it's only natural" Jason chuckled, 

 "Stop stalling, if  _we're_ going to study, so are  _you_ " Cassie joked, Liam laughing. Zayn just smiling to himself.

 

 

 

 

     Liam headed up the stairs. Zayn stayed behind to help Cassie and Jason with some questions before their Education class exam later. Liam still grinning from his "See you in a bit kiss" with Zayn, 

 "To think...this can happen all the time now" Liam thought, feeling giddy at such small things, made him  _really_ happy. Zayn seemed more than glad too, Liam happy he was back to his old self again. That alone was worth it. Reaching the third floor, he walked down the hall. Feeling someone tap his shoulder he turned around, Keith, 

 "Wonderful" he thought sarcastically.

 "Heard about your mishap the other day" He said, Liam's face remaining neutral, he knew they were all on the same team. Would he deny any of it? Heck maybe he  _sent_ them to do it for whatever reason. Liam went to leave, no real point in staying.

 "I uh...guess this is the  _last_ time we'll really get to talk" Keith began, Liam stopping again.

 "Why?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Keith shifted his weight from foot to foot, 

 "I'm...moving in a few weeks. Just found out a couple days ago.  _You're_ the first to find out" he said, Liam more than a little surprised. 

 "Oh...wow" he replied, not sure what else to say. It's not like he  _had_ anything to say, not anymore. Not after Keith proved himself to be the jerk everyone said he was, In spades no less.

 "Yeah...guess I won't be seeing you next semester after all" Keith added, it was like he wanted to say something else....but what?

 "Sorry....to hear that" Liam commented, not wanting to be a jerk to him, no real point in that. He and Zayn had made up and confessed their mutual feelings. Liam didn't want to dwell on the past, wouldn't serve any purpose.

 "Yeah....but we had some pretty good times though, so...there's that" Keith smiled slightly. Liam nodding, could they be considered that? With him treating Zayn the way he did, Liam thought back to the whole ignorance is bliss saying.

 "No lies there" he thought, Keith nodding to himself.

 "I'm sorry but I have an exam...." Liam trailed off, it was true and even though he left early to be safe, he couldn't stand around and talk.

 "I see, well I guess this is goodbye then Liam" Keith said, a few more students beginning to fill the hall.

 "I guess it it. Goodbye Keith, I  _truly_ hope you find what you're looking for" Liam stated, figuring it was the nicest way to say,  _"you have a lot to sort out, I hope you come to terms with your sexuality"_. Keith nodded again, looking down before quickly turning away and leaving.

 "Guess he felt he never did anything wrong" Liam thought, walking into class, seeing that he never even  _attempted_ to say sorry....for anything. Liam let out a breath, sitting in his seat. At least he wouldn't need to worry about him anymore. Not that it mattered, things were cleared up with Zayn and he truly felt they wouldn't have anymore trouble. Since Keith himself was the source of most, if not  _all_ their issues.

 "I should tell Zayn later, put his worries to rest too" he thought, knowing this would be a definite sigh of relief for him. Though part of Liam....felt bad, it seemed Keith was going through what Liam had been going through. Maybe he could of helped him, though with the way he acted it didn't seem possible.

 "Remember you aren't responsible for everyone" the Professor said, a student nodding while looking at their notes. It was true, Liam couldn't blame himself, in essence he barely knew Keith. What he thought he knew...turned out to be false. Liam didn't even know what to think anymore. Best thing to do was forget it and move on, Liam felt his hip vibrate.

 

**Zaynn: Good luck Li xx**

Liam smiled to himself,

**Liam: Thanks  babe, see you in a bit xx**

**Zaynn: Don't rush though**

**Liam: I know :) x**

 

Liam turned his phone off. The professor at the front of the room,

 "Alright class, I'll hand out the exam and then you can begin" he said, passing out the papers. Liam ready to get this done with. Taking the booklet from his professor. He wasn't too worried, he always had high marks in this class.

 "Here we go" Liam thought, opening to the first page.

 

 

 

 

     "That was fun going out to lunch. Thanks Li" Zayn commented. It was Friday and after his own Psych exam Liam thought a meal was in order.

 "It  _was_ fun....it's been a while" Liam replied, Zayn knowing how he felt. Four weeks felt like a lifetime and with things back to normal, it was just nice being together.

 "Sorry, sorry. I don't want to bring it up anymore" Liam added quickly, Zayn reaching over to rub his arm,

 "No worries Li. I know how you feel" he said softly, Liam smiling.

 "Oh I keep forgetting, but Keith is moving away" he stated plainly, Zayn caught a bit off guard.

 "He told you?" He asked, when did this happen? Not that he had anything to worry about anymore, which was a great feeling.

 "Yeah, on my way to Psych. You know, I  _actually_ thought he was going to apologize or something" Liam said, looking put off. Zayn scoffed,

 "Yeah right, he  _never_ thinks he's wrong" he remarked, knowing that's the type of guy he is. Liam nodded,

 "What did he actually say then?" Zayn questioned.

 "Just that's he's moving...that was mostly it. It's like he wanted to say more but honestly, I don't think it would have mattered at this point" Liam explained. Zayn nodded,

 "He...has things to sort through" he sighed.

 "That's how I feel too, kinda feel bad about it" Liam admitted, Zayn also knowing how hard it can be. Though it doesn't help when you try to ruin things for other people.

 "But at least we don't need to worry about him anymore" Liam added,

 "That  _will_ be nice won't it?" Zayn asked, they stopped at a red light. Liam quickly leaning over and kissing Zayn,

 "Not that  _you_ have anything to worry about" he winked, Zayn kissing him back.

 "I know" he smiled, Liam smiling back at him.

 "So I thought we'd stop by my house for a bit. Then head over to your place after?" Liam asked, the light changing.

 "Sure, you need an overnight bag anyway" Zayn commented, Liam turning off onto his street.

 "True babe, true" Liam chuckled, reaching his street.

 "Oh that's weird my mom is home already. It's so early, I hope nothing happened" Liam commented, spotting her car in the driveway. Shutting the car off and heading in with Zayn, Liam hoped she didn't come home sick or anything like that.

 "Mom?" Liam called from the front door, he and Zayn taking off their coats and shoes,

 "In the family room sweetie" she called back, Liam shrugging at Zayn as they walked further in. Turning the corner he saw not only his mom but Zayn's parents too.

 "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? Did something awful happen?" Zayn asked, looking concerned.

"No dear, the five of us planned this out, so we took some time off to ease things along" Mrs Malik explained,

 "Five? There's only three of you" Liam counted, unless his Math suddenly became really bad.

 "Introducing the two best friends  _anyone_ could ask for!" someone, well not someone Zayn knew it was Harry. Louis and Harry appeared behind them, Liam running up for a hug.

 "Guys...why are you here? What about school?" he asked, Zayn moving to hug them as well.

 "We told you we could take a three day weekend. We also lucked out and have no morning class on Monday" Louis grinned.

 "So we're here to help...along with your parents" Harry said, talk about timing. Zayn was planning on telling his parents today anyway, that and with that fight a few days back, things got a little hectic. So he wasn't able to share with Louis and Harry either.

 "Wait....how did you know we would be  _here_?" Liam asked, turning to his and Zayn's parents.

 "Well....uh, you didn't take an overnight bag...so there's that" Mrs Payne started,

 "And we know how organized you like to be, so we figured why not?" Mrs Malik added.

 "It was  _total_ guesswork wasn't it?" Zayn asked lightly, everyone mumbling in agreement.

 "So come on, sit down" Harry motioned, walking them to the couch, everyone else taking a seat.

 "So we're all beyond happy you two have made up and are friends again" Louis started,

 "But we feel....you're both missing the forest for the trees" Harry finished. Liam looking at Zayn, who was trying not to laugh. Already knowing where this was going.

 "Talk about deja vu" Zayn thought, recalling Cassie and Jason only yesterday.

 "So to help you two out, we've written out some testimonies to help you two see what you've been missing" Louis commented, pointing to their parents.

 "Wait guys it's not what you think..." Liam began,

 "I know Liam, it's okay" Harry smiled, Zayn patting Liam's knee.

 "No wait before we get all emotional....Zayn and I have something to say" Liam spoke up again, everyone looking at him.

 "Zayn and I....well....the day we talked things out, is the day we confessed our feelings for each other" Liam began, Zayn nodding.

 "We had a long talk, I finally told him that I have feelings for him and he feels the same for me. I couldn't be happier" Liam finished, Zayn seemingly the only one getting emotional.

 "It's true....I love him" Zayn said, Harry also looking like he was going to cry. Liam grinning,

 "I love Zayn too" he said softly, smiling. Zayn knowing that he meant it.

 "Well... _duh,_ we could have told you that" Mr Malik laughed, everyone agreeing again.

 "Yeah no offense Zayn but we known you've loved Liam  _for years_ " Mrs Malik added,

 "Don't  _even_ get me started on how Liam felt all this time" Louis joked, Mrs Payne pointing and nodding.

 "Yes" she agreed. Everyone laughing, Liam groaning in slight embarrassment. Zayn putting his arm around his shoulders.

 "You're adorable" Zayn stated, Liam kissing his cheek,

 "Funny, I think the same about you" he smiled. Zayn's parents stood up.

 "Well....guess all the work on this speech wasn't needed" Mr Malik sighed, his wife patting his back.

 "We can read them to Zayn and Liam at dinner" she offered jokingly. 

 "I'll walk you to the door" Mrs Payne smiled, Harry and Louis sitting down next to Zayn  and Liam on the couch.

 " _Finally_ , we can all go on a double date now" Harry laughed, Louis jokingly rolling his eyes,

 "Yeah...he really wants a fun double date" he laughed, Liam and Zayn chuckling.

 "The mall was pretty double date like" Liam suggested, everyone nodding.

 "With the hand holding and the kissing...you two were  _hopeless_ " Louis laughed, Zayn knowing things hadn't been the smoothest but it all worked out in the end.

 "Without you two we may have never even got to this point" Liam said,

 "I never would have even realized I was gay" he added.

 "Yes you would...you always  _knew_. You just needed some pushing" Louis cleared up,

 "Thankfully Zayn was there to catch you" Harry winked.

 "What do you mean? Liam was the one that caught  _me_ " Zayn admitted, everyone awing. Liam leaning over to kiss him again,

 "All's right with the world" Louis sighed happily, a song playing out of nowhere.

_"All's right with the world"_   
_"Everything is in sync"_

_"Friends are friends again"_   
_"Everything is alright"_   
_"I feel great again"_   
_"I feel first rate again"_   
_"I'm with the people I love"_

_"Harmony is restored"_

_"Everything is alright"_

_"All's right with the world"_

 

"Oops, my phone. Got this great new app. I'll show you later" Harry said, Louis chuckled lightly as Liam looked at Zayn.

 "You know, I don't mind it so much this time" Liam said softly, leaning into Zayn's side.

 "I was just about to say the same thing" he grinned, cuddling into Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! It happened!! I have so much to say but don't know where to start haha  
> Very glad Linda and Mary got their time to shine  
> How do you feel about Keith's ending?  
> And those guys?(Remember violence is never the solution)  
> A lot's happened in this chapter, what about the next one?  
> Guess we'll find out next time!


	36. And So Time Passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, final chapter. This was supposed to be an epilogue but I had more things to involve so, new chapter lol.  
> I also want to thank all of you for accompanying me through this long story, it means a lot. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> Be sure to comment any final thoughts  
> (Own nothing, all mistakes are mine)  
> So, with that said. Join me in saying for the first and last time  
> Final chapter all set?! Ready?! GO!

       "Babe have you seen my tie?" Liam asked, looking on their bed and the surrounding areas.

 "Try the bathroom Li" Zayn called from the table. Liam dashing into the bathroom, only to find it on the counter.

 "Why is it in  _here_?" he called out, Zayn chuckling in the distance.

"Don't ask me" he said, Liam walking out into the small eating area of their house.

 "How do I look?" Liam asked, tightening his tie. Zayn standing up from the table and walking to him,

 "Like a sexy business man" he grinned, adjusting his tie slightly, Liam smiling at him.

 "You don't look so bad yourself" he replied, Zayn chuckling a bit.

 "I'm not even fully ready yet" he remarked, Liam nodding,

 "I know, you look  _great_ no matter what babe" he grinned, kissing Zayn's cheek. Liam sat down at the table, starting to eat in a rushed fashion.

 "Li slow down, you'll make yourself sick" Zayn said, sounding a bit concerned, 

 "I'm....just nervous and stuff" Liam admitted, tapping the table with his fingers.

 "Li, you've only been switched to another department. It's still the same place" Zayn chuckled,

 "I know but still...what if it turns out horrible?" Liam asked, trying to ignore those negative thoughts already filling his head. Being put into another department was great and the accounting firm he worked for  _was_ expanding, it was only natural for things to be changed around.

 "I doubt it. I take it that they feel you've done a great enough job that they can trust you to tackle some new stuff" Zayn explained, reaching across the table to take Liam's hand.

 "I mean...yeah I guess" Liam mumbled, feeling a bit better with Zayn's reassurance. Everything happened so quickly, he's still adjusting to the change. Only a small notice from his manager last week and suddenly he was moved into another office, he was still unpacking his papers from old clients. Not even ready for anything new to be thrown at him.

 "Maybe I'll get a raise. Then we can...you know, redo things like you've wanted, maybe even move into a two story house?" Liam suggested, looking around their small eating area. He knew Zayn always had ideas for improving things, it was the money issue that held them back for the moment.

 "Maybe, nothing wrong with where we live now though. Granted some redoing  _would_ be fun" Zayn commented, looking around too.

 "You were  _beyond_ lucky that your Aunt left you this place before she moved out of state" Liam recalled, knowing even after a year or two at their jobs they couldn't afford to live  _anywhere_. They wanted to live together but with just starting out they couldn't make it work, which was a bit of a blow to both of them. However with some quick thinking, Zayn's parents came up with a financial plan that Zayn's Aunt agreed to before she left. With that set in place, they were able to make it. Thankfully Liam was able to keep his job at the accounting firm where he had his college internship and Zayn found work at a Newspaper. It had been three years since then and things were  _finally_ settling down.

 "Don't forget our parents helped too Li" Zayn smiled, Liam nodding, eternally grateful to them for those first months of meals and extra money.

 "Speaking of which,  _my_ parents are coming to dinner next Saturday" Zayn stated,

 "Good, I can try out my new fish dish" Liam said in a funny voice, Zayn laughing.

 "But you need to make that pasta side that's  _so_ good" he added,

 "Well....if I have to" Zayn winked, Liam smiling at him. He glanced over at the clock,

 "Okay Mr Newspaper man, you better finish up too or you'll be late" Liam smiled, eating the last few bites of his food. He cleared away his dishes and headed to the door, Zayn close behind.

 "I still have a  _few_ minutes" he stated plainly, Liam throwing on his coat,

 "Real minutes or Zayn minutes?" Liam asked, Zayn jokingly scoffing.

 "Just go to work Payne" he laughed, kissing him, Liam pulling him close.

 "I Love you Zayn, see you later" he said softly, their foreheads resting against one another,

 "Love you too Liam, everything will be fine, you'll see. Try to text me at lunch" Zayn replied, Liam nodding and heading to his car.

 

 

      Zayn shut down his laptop and put it in his bag, he stood up and let out a yawn. His day was  _finally_ over and he could go home. All he wanted to do was cuddle up with Liam and watch some TV or draw, maybe work on his book? Though that was a weekend thing. He liked being able to concentrate on it and with him feeling tired, he didn't want new pages filled with nonsense.

 "Malik, remember you're covering the new mayor  _and_ new UN ambassador story tomorrow" his editor said, steeping in the doorway of his office.

 "Two in one day?" he joked slightly, hoping it wouldn't interfere with his other deadlines or anything.

 "Yeah Linda the new mayor and Mary...something or other the UN gal. Can you believe they went to the  _same_ college too? That's a hook right there" his editor laughed walking back into his office, Zayn vaguely recalling two girls named that at his college. Though they were common names, maybe he was getting them confused with someone else?

 "Have to check the college name anyway, maybe they did" he thought while heading to the parking garage. Most of the employees already gone. Zayn recalled he did have one stop after work, he passed by it everyday and today was the day he was going in and buying something.

 "I've saved enough up to get it and I'm  _doing_ it" he told himself. It had been three years since they left college and Zayn has been wanting to propose to Liam pretty much the whole time but with their job situation and the house, it was too hectic. Which was understandable, but he wanted to become Zayn Payne or maybe Liam Malik? In all honesty they  _both_ sounded good. Maybe Malik-Payne? Payne- Malik?

 "He has to say  _yes_ first" he sighed, thinking back to seeing Louis propose to Harry on their college graduation night. Louis was shaking nervous and Harry semi crying out of joy and nerves. Neither himself or Liam knew Louis was planing on purposing, it was a surprise for everyone. The wedding itself was really nice, a small intimate wedding with close family and friends. Both of them best men for Louis and Harry, Liam pretty much enchanted by the  _whole_ night. At that point Zayn knew he wanted to make their wedding special too. Truth be told, he wanted  _everything_ to be special for Liam. Speaking of weddings, they received an invitation to Cassie and Niall's wedding during the summer this year. Liam excited for that too, despite it being out of state Zayn wouldn't want to miss it. It was harder to stay in touch but he and Liam made an effort to keep Cassie and Niall in their lives.

 "Busy busy" Zayn chuckled, wondering if Jason and his girlfriend were tying the knot anytime soon. Climbing in his car, he left the parking garage and headed for that small jewelry store on fifth. Most if not  _all_ of their engagement rings were outrageously priced but he did manage to find a lower costing engagement ring that still looked good. All the other stores he went to were even worse, he'd have to take out a small loan for  _anything_ they were selling. On top of that a lot of them seemed rather gaudy,

 "I only hope Liam likes the one I picked" Zayn thought, figuring he knew his boyfriend well enough to pick out something they both liked. He wouldn't want that special moment to be followed by  _another_ trip to the store to get a different ring. He shook his head, Liam wasn't like that though, He was always grateful for things. One of the many things Zayn loved about him. 

 "I'm getting myself worked up over nothing" he sighed. Pulling out of traffic and into the small parking lot, he drew in a breath.

 "Well, here goes nothing" Zayn said, leaving the car and heading inside.

 

 

 

     Liam hid the ring box in a comic book store bag and put it in the nightstand drawer under some books and other things, hoping Zayn wouldn't stumble across it and ruin the surprise. After saving up enough money he  _finally_ went to the jewelry store on fifth and picked out that ring he had been eyeing. He was also thankful that he was able to go and get back before his lunch break was over. On top of that it was the  _last_ one too, talk about  _lucky_. It almost looked like the power ring used by _Farol Verde_  in one of his and Zayn's favorite comics. Liam had been wanting to propose since they left college but everything was so busy  _and_ money was so tight, he never thought he'd get the chance. Liam felt butterflies in his stomach at the mere thought of proposing to Zayn, it made him giddy to say the least.

 "Liam? I'm home" Zayn called, Liam nearly jumping, quickly leaving their bedroom.

 "Hey babe, something wrong?" he asked coming down the hall, Zayn looking less than happy.

 "Just...went to pick something up and they were out of stock...can you believe it? I was  _just_ there the other day too" Zayn huffed, Liam not sure what he was referring to. Letting out a frustrated breath, he kissed Liam.

 "I'm going to change and wash up. Can we just cuddle and watch TV or something?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding happily. He looked really down, what did he want so bad? Would they have it online?

 "Z...it'll be fine. We can check online if you want. I doubt it's impossible to find or anything like that" Liam offered, trying to reassure him. Zayn shrugged, heading into their room. Liam went down to the family room, sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on. After a few minutes Zayn came out of their room, letting out a sigh as he sat up against Liam's chest. Liam wrapping his arms around his midsection. Zayn taking his hand,

 "Comfy?" Liam asked, Zayn merely nodding.

 "I missed you today babe" Liam said, kissing the top of his head. Due to his shopping trip, he couldn't text him like usual. It was mostly quick updates on things or how either of them were doing. Cute small things Liam liked sending.

 "I missed you too Li. Hey do you know anyone by the name or Linda or Mary from college?" Zayn asked, Liam drawing a blank,

 "Maybe? I'd have to see their faces, why?" he asked back.

 "Just a story I'm working on for the paper tomorrow, they sounded familiar. If I get a picture I'll show you" Zayn commented, Liam nodding. It was quiet other than the T.V, he felt like now was an good time ask Zayn about what was bothering him.

 "You...want to talk about it babe?" Liam asked, knowing how Zayn could get when he was upset. Zayn turned on his side, wrapping his free arm around Liam's waist. Still holding his hand,

 "It's nothing...I'm going to call back tomorrow and ask if they'll be getting anymore in" He replied, Liam still not knowing what it was he was buying in the first place.

 "Would you feel better looking up some Five Directions stuff? Or sorry, five  _individual_ singers who are still together but apart" Liam joked, Zayn laughing.

 "What? That's like a Friday night thing" he joked back, Liam sighing.

 "I mean after Cassie following them for nearly six years, it was  _bound_ to effect us at some point too" he admitted, Zayn nodding.

 "If she ever found out we keep up with those awful stunts and clear band romances, she'd  _never_ let us live it down" Zayn chuckled.

 "Those stunts are  _horrible_ , I feel really bad for them" Liam admitted, most if not  _all_ of the stunts going way over the line of what's acceptable or decent.

 "Right? I don't think I could ever be famous" Zayn added, Liam nodding firmly in agreement.

 "Still, they showed up so much when we were at school how could we not get involved?" Zayn then asked. Liam remembering how he felt they were the  _only_ band in the world with the amount of airtime they got, not to mention all their fans. That and all the random times songs played during the day,  _everywhere_.

 "You can say that again babe" Liam chuckled. Zayn looked up at him, Liam smiling down at him, Zayn  reached up to slightly tickle his chin.

 "I love you Li" he said softly, Liam's heart jumping. No matter how often they said it to each other, which was  _very_ often, he  _never_ got tired of hearing it.

 "I love you too Z" Liam replied, leaning down to kiss him. Never getting tired of  _that_ either.

 

 

      "I'm sorry sir, those rings seemed to have been discontinued. That was our last set of stock, though we have a large selection to choose from" the jewelry woman said over the phone, Zayn rubbing his forehead. Discontinued? When? Could that be why they were so cheap?

 "Is there anyway of finding a similar ring in that price range?" Zayn asked, not wanting to give up  _all_ his hope yet.

 "Well, according to our computer records that was the  _only_ ring in that price range. Everything else is a few steps up. The lowest would end up being around five thousand" the jewelry woman said, like it  _wasn't_ a crazy amount of money. 

 "Of course they are" Zayn thought.

 "Um, I'm going to have to consider a few things before that" he commented before exchanging thank you's and goodbyes. He let out a frustrated breath after hanging up. That ring was the only one in his price range. Not only that but it resembled  _Farol Verde's_  ring from that comic he and Liam liked so much. Zayn poked at his sandwich, a sticky note in his container from Liam,

_"Eat good, love you and remember tonight is take out night!"_  

 

Zayn chuckled, Liam was always leaving notes like that for him. He left his fair share for Liam too, it was one of their many things. Zayn let out a sigh, he felt like he was letting Liam down, despite him not even knowing the situation. Putting his phone down on his passenger seat he took another bite of his lunch. He didn't want to make this call in the office, it was private business anyway. That and investigative journalists  _loved_ finding out the truth of things.  _Anything_ for that matter, like last weeks missing purse fiasco. That was something, if not amusing.

 "How can I propose without a ring?" Zayn thought, feeling like his whole plan had come falling apart without ever really coming together. He didn't want to ask his parents for any money, Zayn wanted it to be all him. He also didn't want to cheap out and buy a really cheap looking ring either. He wanted this to be special for Liam, not a "Oh this looks like I could care less ring". Well the least he could do was pick up take out later, unless the place decided to close since last Friday. With his luck lately he wouldn't doubt it.

 "On the plus side my articles are nearly finished" Zayn thought, trying to lighten his mood. It sadly not helping much. Looking at his phone he realized he only had five minutes left to his lunch break, quickly finishing the rest of his sandwich.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn turned the corner, pulling into the driveway, their takeout sitting in the passenger seat. The smell alone making his stomach growl. Thankfully the little Chinese place that he and Liam had grown to like so much was still there, unlike Zayn's ring.

 " _Now_ I'm just being bitter" he thought, grabbing the cardboard box and heading into the house.

 "Liam...I brought food" Zayn announced, using his sing song tone, Liam appeared from the kitchen, taking the box from Zayn and giving him a kiss.

 "I do love Fridays" he remarked, Zayn nodding in agreement. Glad it was the weekend already, maybe Liam was right and he could find some rings online. At least he'd have time to look tomorrow and Sunday. Zayn took off his shoes and coat, heading into the kitchen to see Liam picking at the food already.

 "Hey, you'll ruin your dinner" Zayn jokingly scolded, Liam putting his hands up.

 "Just checking....for safety" he said, Zayn laughing.

 "Safety huh?" he said pulling Liam into his arms, Liam smiling that smile he loved so much, where his eyes crinkled at the edges. Zayn knowing he was in a good mood when he smiled like that. He looked into his eyes,

 "Oh Li....I love you so much" he said lowly, feeling awful about having to push back the proposal even further now. Not that Liam knew about it but still, he felt as if he single handedly ruined everything.

 "I love you too babe, maybe even  _more_ than you love me" Liam joked, Zayn slightly rubbing Liam's nose with his.

 "Not sure  _that's_ possible but I'll let it slide" he said coyly, Liam laughing with him.

 "Okay, get changed and wash up. I wanna eat" he stated plainly, Zayn jokingly rolling his eyes at Liam's apparent hunger.

 "You just want to read your fortune cookie" Zayn commented, Liam shrugging.

 "Well....I'm not  _denying_ it" he replied playfully, Zayn chuckling as he headed to their room.

 "I'll figure something out Li....I will" he said to himself in their room, he just wasn't sure  _how_ to do it at this point in time.

 "Zayn? Is this a picture of those two girls from college?" Liam asked opening the door,

 "Liam....I could have been naked" Zayn remarked feigning shock, Liam grinning slyly.

 "Like it's anything I haven't seen already" he said, Zayn smiling just as slyly back at him.

 "But yeah they are, recognize them?" he asked, changing his shirt. Liam studied the portraits,

 "I...don't know maybe? They look like strong woman, able to grasp a bright future with their own hands" Liam said seriously, Zayn blinking a few times,

 "Woah....that was dramatic" he admitted.

 "I feel like.....I don't know, I've heard it before somewhere. Maybe we saw it in that Leveda Nevada TV movie?" he shrugged, 

 "I may use that for my article" Zayn commented, liking the sound of it. Nothing wrong with sprucing up the article with some positive wordplay. That and he  _did_ like things being a bit dramatic in his writing, so long as they worked that is.

 "I know I'm going to be reading it" Liam smiled, Zayn knowing he read all his stories.

 "Thanks Li, now let's eat" he said, his boyfriend gone in a blink,

 "Man, he  _is_ hungry" Zayn laughed to himself. Leaving the room and heading to the kitchen, Liam already setting the table.

 

 

 

      Liam cracked open his fortune cookie,

_"_ _Take time to plan that plan you're planning, don't rush"_  Liam read aloud, already knowing in his mind what it was he wanted to do. Zayn laughed,

 "That's weird. Mine says: _Boy will you be surprised_ " he read off, Liam made a face, did they know? Who wrote these? It's like Five Directions all over again.

 "Why is it we always get really random fortunes?" Zayn asked before eating his cookie.

 "I don't know. It makes me think back to when we had those fortunes during college that said everything would turn out okay..." Liam recalled, laughing at the memory. Zayn nodded,

 "Right? Talk about timing" he replied, Liam finished chewing his cookie.

 "I still have mine actually, from back then" he admitted, 

 "Yeah, so do I" Zayn replied. Liam grinned to himself, part of him happy they both kept them.

 "I kept it because it was like....things  _were_ going to be okay. Like it was a sign or something I don't know" Zayn explained,

 "I felt the same way, something to hold onto...like a reminder but it was pretty  _hectic_ then huh?" Liam asked, Zayn nodding. Liam knew the feeling, but everything turned out and was great, they had bumps and small disagreements now and then but Liam would never trade this for anything,  _ever_.

 "I'm sorry I didn't see things sooner Z" Liam said lowly, if he had, they could have skipped a lot of the issues they went through.

 "Li...come on, that isn't important. We figured things out and look where we are. Living together, _as boyfriends_  no less. I'm happy  _and_ everything happens for a reason too...so there's that" Zayn explained.

 "Yeah, that's true. I am really happy Zayn, I don't know if I say it enough but I really am" Liam said seriously, Zayn looking at him.

 "I know Liam, I mean I'm glad to hear you say it, but I can just tell" He grinned, taking Liam's hand from across the table. Liam smiled,

 "So work okay today?" Zayn asked, changing the subject. Liam let out a sigh,

 "Yeah thankfully the same old same old. Still unpacking and we've been notified that we're picking up two new corporate accounts in about a week" he explained, Zayn nodding.

 "Well at least they gave you a heads up" he added, Liam drinking his water.

 "Yeah better than that whole communication issue last month" he sighed, rolling his eyes. Zayn chuckling.

 "See? Didn't I say things were going to be all right" Zayn smiled, Liam nodding.

 "I know I know, you were right" he admitted, glad Zayn was though. The last thing he needed was adding  _more_ stress at his job.

 "That's my guy" Zayn smiled, Liam standing up in a quick motion, Zayn looking a bit taken back.

 "I'll....be right back" Liam said, getting up to get the ring....now was...was a good time right? He entered their room, semi closing the door. He knew Zayn wasn't big on flashy things or making a huge deal so this was good. Liam's stomach churned,

 "Oh man...here come the nerves" he thought, retrieving the ring and the bag from the drawer. Liam paced a bit...maybe he should wait...make it  _more_ romantic, with flowers not Chinese food.

 "What am I thinking? This isn't a good way to propose to someone. What a story that would make, asking to marry you over a take out dinner" Liam thought, putting the bag back in the drawer, figuring a few stops were needed tomorrow.

 "Maybe I should call Louis or Harry...ugh I  _didn't_ think this through at all" Liam thought sitting on the bed.

 "Li what happened? Do you feel sick?" Zayn asked, walking into the room and sitting next to him on the bed.

 "Oh, no...just uh...sitting" he mumbled, clearly not having a good excuse ready.

 "Well yeah I can  _see_ that. You left in a rush, what's wrong?" Zayn asked, bumping shoulders with him,

 "I'm uh....gassy" Liam lied, Zayn clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

 "Guess that chicken really... _.Kung Pao'd_  you" he laughed loudly, Liam shaking his head at the admittedly clever wordplay.

 "Geez Liam, we've lived together for how long? And you don't think I'm not used to that already?" Zayn added, wiping his eye. Liam shrugging, knowing what he said was true.

 "Well don't think you're any  _less_ gassy than I am" he stated jokingly, Zayn gasping.

 "Yeah you're right" he added plainly, standing up.

 "Well come on, you wanted to try that new  _Meeting Upon A Crumbcake_ movie on GetFlix right?" Zayn asked, 

 "Oh yeah, let's clean up the dishes and then we can see if it's any good" Liam grinned. Both leaving the room, Liam already planning things in his head for tomorrow.

 

 

 

      "They ran out of stock?" Louis asked over the phone,

 "No, they  _discontinued_ them altogether" Zayn corrected, sitting at his desk in his and Liam's work room. It  _was_ an extra bedroom but they changed it into a work/art room for himself and Liam.

 "Oh man, I'm sorry Zayn. Have you found any other rings?" Louis asked,

 "No, everything is too expensive, on top of that they're all really gaudy. The one I found was  _perfect_ " Zayn huffed, spending the last hour looking at rings online and having zero luck.

 "Where did you get your ring for Harry?" Zayn questioned,

 "It was my grandfathers, kind of a family thing" Louis answered, Zayn out of luck there.

 "Oh I see" he sighed,  quickly running out of options.

 "Have you considered asking your parents for half or something?" Louis offered, this already crossing Zayn's mind a few days ago.

 "Yeah but....I wanted this to be all  _me_ , ya know?" he replied honestly, Louis making an "Ah" sound.

 "Nope, say no more. I get where you're coming from" he commented.

 "Maybe I'm just being stubborn" Zayn remarked, wondering if the only way this was going to happen was with help.

 "No Zayn, there is nothing wrong with wanting to do this on your own. I mean other times and situations asking for help is fine, but wanting to buy an engagement ring for Liam on your own isn't bad or wrong" Louis explained.

 "Well, it's looking like I may need to wait two or three more months now" Zayn stated, feeling frustrated about it. If he had only gone sooner. Could he have reserved it?

"Zayn I can hear your wheels spinning over the phone, calm down" Louis joked,

 "Wait..is Liam  _home_? How can you talk about this so easily?" he asked quickly.

 "No, he had a few errands, might be back sorta late. He wanted to pick up a few things for next weeks dinner, though I guess it worked out. Gives me time to look stuff up" Zayn explained,

 "Hmm, that  _is_ convenient" Louis replied lowly. Zayn wondering why he said it like that.

 "Anyway, have you checked those auction websites? Sometimes places with overstock sell on there or maybe even Wehavetoomuch.com" Louis suggested,

 "That's true, thanks for hearing me out and everything Lou" Zayn said. Louis scoffing,

 "Geez Malik, you make me sound like I can't  _ever_ be bothered" he laughed.

 "Well I know you're busy with work and Harry and stuff. Speaking of Harry, how is he doing?" Zayn questioned. Louis chuckling softly,

 "He's doing good, work keeps him, well  _us_ busy but good all the same. He took Paws to the vet to get her shots. So he's not home at the moment" He said softly. Zayn recalling they had bought a cat recently. It reminded him of a talk he and Liam had recently, about them wanting to get a dog. Though with them  _both_ working all day, he wasn't sure how that'd work out.

 "Oh, he wanted me to let you know our double date night is still on for next Friday" Louis added,

 "Sounds good to me, I'll let Liam know when he gets home. Actually Lou, I better go. If Liam gets home soon I won't be able to look this up for much longer" Zayn stated, looking at his five tabs of jewelry websites.

 "Alright, good luck Zayn. Let me know how it all turns out" Louis said,

 "Will do, thanks again" Zayn responded before hanging up.  He let out a sigh, with even more options he found himself hitting even more dead ends. Louis ideas seemed sound, it's not like it would be a huge loss to check.

 "I wonder if Liam is having anymore luck than I am" Zayn huffed, pulling up another search bar.

 

 

 

      "So  _those_ are the best flowers for a proposal" The woman said cheerfully. Liam not entirely sure what to say. He came into the flower shop twenty minutes ago and asked what flowers to propose with and the woman gave him a long, however helpful, speech about what and what not to buy.

 "I'll...uh take the red roses then?" Liam said, despite it sounding like a question. He didn't want to make the wrong choice, right? The woman nodding happily and going into the back,

 "Classic choice. Now remember they'll last up to three to four days in water" the woman spoke, wrapping the dozen roses in paper. That meant Liam had to pull himself together before the roses died and propose to Zayn. Otherwise he'll be making more and more trips to the flower store, flowers  _weren't_ cheap either so there's that.

 "Thank you so much for your help" Liam commented, taking the roses and his card off the counter,

 "Oh it's really no problem at all. Best of luck with your proposal" the woman smiled. Liam leaving the small shop. It was  _so_ late already, granted he did need to get ingredients for dinner next Saturday with Zayn's parents but he never expected to be there for so long. Before the store, he stopped by Mr and Mrs Malik's house to ask for permission to marry Zayn. Which he was thankfully given thrilled looks and hugs all around. That and them telling him it took long enough to ask. Jokingly of course. Zayn's family was important to Liam, for them to have denied the marriage would have been a massive blow. Thankfully he already ran this by his own parents a week or so ago, who were as  _equally_ thrilled as Zayn's parents. Then on to the store itself, which was packed, that and the check out lines seemed to go on  _forever_ too. Then his trip to the flower shop,

 "Oh well...it's all worth it" Liam told himself, climbing into his car, putting the roses on the seat next to him.

 "Now... _when_ to actually do this?" Liam wondered, looking at the flowers. He still wanted to do it soon, today soon? Or during the week? He was making Zayn's favorite dinner tomorrow, maybe with a few candles and the flowers it could be  _something_!

 "Yeah that sounds great!" Liam smiled, starting the car and heading back home again. A giddy feeling coming over him, like his plan was finally starting to come together.

 "I hope we have a vase at home or something" Liam suddenly remembered, they have a water pitcher at least....right?

 "It'll be fine" he thought, heading toward home.

 

 

 

      Liam opened the front door, hoping to keep his flowers a secret, at least until tomorrow night.

 "Li is that you?" Zayn called,

 "Yeah babe" Liam said back, hearing Zayn make his way to the front door.

 "I uh... _really_ got to use the bathroom, be back in a sec" he added, taking the flowers and running into the bathroom. He heard Zayn chuckle and take the few grocery bags he left by the door into the kitchen. Liam looked around the bathroom, anything he could use for a vase? Why was his  _first_ choice the bathroom though? 

 "I'd be better off hiding in the broom closest" Liam mumbled to himself, glancing around. He let out a sigh, maybe the flowers could be a prelude to tomorrow then? 

 "Liam? Are you okay?" Zayn asked, knocking on the door.

 "Oh...yeah, just...." Liam trailed off, flushing the toilet to cover the fact he didn't know what to say. He washed his hands regardless and opened the door slowly, Zayn standing there.

 "Here babe" Liam smiled, handing Zayn the bouquet of flowers. Zayn's eyes lighting up, despite Liam giving them to him from the bathroom.

 "Liam....they're  _beautiful_...why...." Zayn started, taking them from Liam,

 "I just...thought, you...you know, deserved some flowers" Liam answered, 

 "Wait...were these  _in_ the bathroom?" Zayn asked jokingly. Liam laughing.

 "Oh yeah, totally. Where  _else_ would you get flowers?" he joked, Zayn leaning in to kiss him, Liam kissing back.

 "Thank you Li, I love them" Zayn grinned, Liam happy that Zayn was happy.

 "I'll put these in some water" he remarked, turning to head into the kitchen.

 "Okay...phase one complete" Liam thought, wondering if tomorrow would turn out just as good. Wait...did they  _own_ candles? Like nice romantic candles and not power outage candles? Liam inwardly groaned,

 "Great  _another_ shopping trip tomorrow morning" he thought. Though he figured he'd check the basement cabinet first, just to be safe. No need to spend more money than he had too. They were  _still_ on a budget after all.

 "Sorry I was out so long, the stores were insane. I was in line a lot longer than it took me to shop, not to mention all the people just standing around and talking" Liam explained, putting the food away.

 "That's crazy, but at least we have tomorrow, so that's a plus. No worries Li" Zayn smiled, putting the vase on the kitchen table. Weekends were important to them, not only were they off from work but it was the only time they could really do anything together, minus Friday nights.

 "Oh before I forget, our double date night is on for next Friday...still" Zayn stated, Liam nodding.

 "Good, I  _do_ enjoy seeing Louis and Harry" he smiled, their date nights are always fun. Either dinner or a movie, simple things but the company is what makes it great.

 "Well, since it's so late, I'll start dinner" Zayn suggested,

 "Oh, alright, thanks babe. I need....to check the basement...for socks" Liam said, heading downstairs. Zayn making a slight face.

 "Wow...socks, almost as good as the bathroom before. I'm filled with  _great_ ideas today" Liam thought, opening the cabinet and looking through the few cardboard boxes. They must have  _something_ , even something left by Zayn's Aunt.

 "Oh, here we go" Liam said lowly, taking a box marked candles from the top shelf. Sitting on the floor and opening it up, he sighed. It had at least five long stick candles, a handful of mini ones and one large scented candle. Whose scent Liam couldn't make out, almost gravy like?

 "This is perfect, I can use the long ones for dinner" Liam grinned, standing back up to see if she left some holders behind. Which after looking there weren't,

 "Guess I"ll have to improvise" Liam thought, putting the things back in the box and closing the door. He  _could_ always ask his mom to borrow some, just for a night. Liam headed back upstairs.

 "Find your socks?" Zayn asked coyly, Liam nodding,

 "Yep...right...right where I left them...on the pile of clothes...in the basement" he said, awkwardly. Zayn still had that coy look on his face, as he prepared dinner. Liam wondering how much  _acting_ lessons cost.

 

 

 

      Zayn sat at his desk,  _actually_ working on his book this time. He was at wits end for finding a ring, he did mange to find a few on a handmade goods site. They looked nice and weren't too far out of his range. Even so he'd have to wait at least two more months before buying it and who knows if it even be there when he went back. Zayn typed on his laptop, trying to focus on his book and  _not_ the fact he let Liam down. Speaking of which, Liam had been acting really weird lately. Was he getting sick? Why so awkward these past few days? Could be stress too, Zayn knew what that was like from his own job and working with numbers all the time could wear  _anyone's_ mind down.

 "Maybe he just needs a little extra  _TLC_ " Zayn smiled to himself, not minding  _that_ in the least. Saving his work about twenty times and standing up to stretch, he left their work room and headed to the kitchen, only to be stopped by Liam.

 "I'm sorry the kitchen is off limits to civilians" he stated in a rather dramatic voice, Zayn laughing as he tried to walk past Liam again.

 "Seriously Zayn, you  _can't_ come in here now" Liam repeated, a bit more serious.

 "I just want a snack" Zayn remarked, what was this about?

 "That's fine, I'll get it. What do you want?" Liam questioned, Zayn crossing his arms.

 "A bowl of chips and salsa. Along with some chicken from the other night" he said plainly, Liam rushing to get it together.

 "Liam what's going on? You've been acting weird all day, yesterday too" Zayn asked, starting to wonder if he should be worried.

 "Nothing's wrong babe" Liam smiled, Zayn looking at him, trying to figure this out. Liam put the chicken in the microwave,

 "Li...you can tell me  _anything_ " Zayn added, hoping he didn't sound desperate. They didn't really have secrets from each other anymore, not since college. Communication was  _really_ important to them.

 "I know Z...I'm not pushing you away or anything. I'm....you just can't come in here right now okay? You'll find out later though" Liam explained, Zayn letting out a sigh. 

 "So long as I find out later" He stated, Liam handing him his snack, along with a quick kiss.

 "I love you Zayn" he said looking into his eyes,

 "I love you too Li" Zayn replied, knowing they both meant it. Turning on his heel and heading back into their work room, he sighed again. Whatever this was about, Liam was serious about it. Only thing he could do was wait.

 "Guess I'm working on my book for a bit longer today" Zayn mumbled, sitting back at his desk. Eating a few chips, and opening his idea notebook. Dinner wasn't for a while now and what else could you really do in a kitchen other than clean? He was hoping to spend time with Liam today, since they had to go back to work tomorrow. Now it seems he's been exiled to their work room instead,

 "Man...what is going on with him?" Zayn asked himself, getting up again after about fifteen minutes.

 "Liam? I was hoping to spend some extra time with you today....can I at least sit out there?" Zayn asked from the doorway. Liam appearing again, wearing that apron Zayn bought him for his birthday last year.

 "Um...I'll be done in about an hour, will that be okay?" Liam asked, some flour on his face and hands,

 "Yeah...I guess that'll be fine" Zayn replied plainly. Liam looking a little upset,

 "Z it's really okay...it's a surprise, clearly" he explained, rubbing Zayn's arm. Zayn nodding.

 "Yeah...I get it. See you in an hour" he sighed, Liam rushing off again. He looked down to see the sleeve of his shirt was now dusted with flour. He let out a little laugh,

 "That's Liam for you" Zayn smiled to himself, not sure what kind of surprise this was or  _why_ it was happening at all, but Liam seemed determined to make it happen so why not? Zayn sat back at his desk,

 "Might as well finish this chapter" he thought, eating another bite of his food.

 

 

 

 

     Liam checked the spagbol in the large sauce pan, it was nearly finished. It was Zayn's favorite and Liam felt this was an appropriate choice considering he was going to propose tonight. He checked the oven again, his cake and bread sticks would be done soon too. Liam paced a bit, 

 "Okay....okay" He said to himself, his nerves a  _constant_ since he woke up today. That and he felt bad sending Zayn to their workroom when he wanted to be out here with him.

 "Liam? What are you making?" Zayn questioned from the doorway, Liam wiping his hands on his apron. Figuring the smells would be all over the house by now.

 "Okay....I guess you can come out now babe" Liam smiled, it had been around an hour after all. Zayn had his dishes from his snack as he walked into the kitchen. Opening the pot lid his eyes lit up,

 "Liam...this is" Zayn started happily, Liam grinning.

 "Yep, spagbol. I also have bread sticks in the oven" he went on, Zayn seemingly at a loss for words.

 "Liam...why? Actually forget it, I'm  _not_ looking a gift horse in the mouth" he joked, Liam walking up and hugging him.

 "Sorry for the exile Z, I didn't want you to spoil the surprise....you know like last Christmas" Liam recalled, Zayn scoffing.

 "I told you the paper came off on it's own. I was  _trying_ to fix it" he replied, Liam laughing,

 "Right. Convenient it was  _your_ gift too" he commented coyly, Zayn leaning in to kiss him.

 "Thank you Liam, I can't wait to eat it" he said softly,

 "Let me get cleaned up, then we can get it together and eat. Then afterword we can cuddle on the couch as  _long_ as you want. Sound good?" Liam suggested, Zayn nodding in agreement. Liam's nerves in full swing, wait...he forgot to set the table!

 "Okay...uh I need to set the table....so go wash up first" Liam more or less instructed,

 "I get it, another surprise. Gotcha" Zayn chuckled, heading toward the bathroom. Liam rushed into the basement, hoping he wouldn't fling himself down the stairs in the process. Grabbing the candle box and taking out the stick candles he went back upstairs.

 "Okay...okay now the holders" Liam told himself, remembering his mom had brought some over this morning before they woke up.

 "Thank you mom" Liam thought, pulling out them out and arranging the candles and flowers on the table. Moving the flowers so they wouldn't start on fire from being too close to the candles.

"Though nothing spells romance like burning flowers" Liam thought sarcastically. Hearing the toilet flush in the bathroom.

 "Matches!" Liam thought loudly, running to the drawer. Zayn leaving the bathroom and gasping a little.

 "Liam....This is....I mean...Are you okay? You aren't like  _dying_ or anything are you?" Zayn asked, looking concerned. Liam couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What, I can't do something nice for my boyfriend whom I love?" he asked coyly,

 "Sorry...Sorry that was rude to say, everything looks great,  _beautiful_ even. Just a bit off guard here" Zayn replied sheepishly.

 "No it's okay. It's a  _tiny_ bit different from our usual dinner but...I wanted tonight to be special. I mean I  _always_ want things to be special for you" Liam said, taking off his apron and moving to light the candles. Their faint light filling the small eating area, shadows dancing around them. Liam turned the overhead light down before he took the cake and bread sticks out of the oven.

 "Liam...a cake too?" Zayn commented,

 "Once I started I couldn't stop" Liam laughed, filling their plates with food. Zayn happily waiting at the table,

 "Liam thank you so much...this is all, just  _great_ actually" he stated, Liam putting his plate in front of him.

 "I'm glad you think so but we have to taste the food first" Liam laughed nervously,for  _multiple_ reasons.

 "Li stop, this isn't the first and definitely  _not_ the last time you've made spagbol. You know I love how you make it" Zayn commented, already digging in.

 "Bon appetit" Liam smiled, ready to eat as well. After being in the kitchen for so long, he was ready to taste what he had spent all afternoon making. Zayn let out a happy moan after a few bites,

 "So you I take it you like it?" Liam joked, dipping his bread stick into the sauce. Zayn made a face,

 "No Liam...it's awful" he replied sarcastically, Liam smiling.

 "Here I was worried" Liam sighed, feeling more nervous about his proposal plan than the actual dinner.

 

 

 

      Zayn took the last few bites of his second helping. Man, his mom made an amazing spagbol but Liam's was nearly, if not equal, to hers.

 "Li this was  _great_. Thank you so much" Zayn smiled, the candles still flickering between them. Despite being half their original height. 

 "Of course babe. I'm happy you liked everything" Liam grinned back. Zayn still had to wonder,  _what_ was all this about? Not that he minded any of it but it wasn't his birthday or their anniversary.

 "You look beautiful tonight Zayn" Liam commented softly, 

 "What? I'm wearing my lazy day clothes" Zayn chuckled, Liam's gaze unchanging.

 "Doesn't matter, you  _always_ look beautiful" he said,

 " _You're_ beautiful too Liam, always have, always will be" Zayn smiled, knowing without a doubt it was true. Liam took his hand from across the table, skating his thumb across his knuckles.

 "Oh Zayn..." Liam trailed off, 

 "Yes Liam?" he asked, Liam paused.

 "Just...wondering if you saved room for cake" he stated, Zayn wondering that himself, with how full he felt.

 "Well....we could  _share_ a small piece. That's about all that I can take" Zayn laughed, Liam nodding.

 "Sounds good to me" He commented, getting up and clearing the plates away. Liam was cutting the cake, Zayn tapping his fingers on the table.

 "Liam...are you alright? You've been a bit nervous acting during dinner" Zayn questioned, knowing most, if not all of Liam's tells.

 " _What_?.....No, I'm fine. Just...you know.." Liam mumbled out, never actually finishing his sentence.

 "You know,  _what_?" Zayn chuckled, Liam bringing the small slice of cake over.

 "I was nervous about you liking dinner  _that's_ what" Liam laughed, Zayn kinda doubting that was it. Even if he made a new dish and was more or less testing it on himself and Zayn, he was never  _this_ nervous about it. Liam took a forkful of the cake, Zayn following suit.

 "Liam..I do love your cakes" he chuckled,

 "You also make great baked goods" Liam said, using his "fancy tone".

 "Maybe I'm biased then" Zayn winked, Liam chuckling. The small piece of cake was gone a lot faster than Zayn would have expected but between the two if them, it wasn't that surprising.

 "Well Liam, that was an amazing dinner. I'll help with the dishes" Zayn stated, getting up.

 "Uh...yeah...yeah" Liam mumbled, walking to the sink. Wrapping up the leftovers and cleaning the pans didn't take long between the two of them.

 "Thanks again Li" Zayn said softly, kissing Liam's cheek at the sink.

 "Oh you are most certainly welcome" Liam joked, kissing him back. Zayn put the few dishes in their dishwasher,

 "Well....we still on for our cuddling?" he asked lightly, Liam drying his hands.

 "No...well, I mean yes...I...just need to talk to you first" he rambled, Zayn slightly nodding. Liam took his hand and lead him back to the table, sitting him down while Liam stood in front of him.

 "Zayn....I know...I know we went through  _a lot_  in college. More than was needed really, some of it I still wish I could change" Liam started, Zayn listening.

 "But like you said everything worked out. We live together...as  _boyfriends_ and I'm so grateful that we do. I wake up everyday scared this is all a dream and....you'll be gone or something. I know we have our bumps too and I'm not always the  _easiest_ person to live with but we really do make it work and I would never have it any other way" he continued,

 "Liam no, I'm not going anywhere even with your rampant gas" Zayn chuckled, Liam nodding.

 "Zayn...I love you so much...so  _so_ much and....and I...." Liam trailed off, pulling something out of his pocket and getting down on his knee. Zayn's eyes widened....was this? Was Liam really?

 "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Zayn Malik...will you marry me?" Liam asked, his voice shaking. He opened the box and Zayn couldn't help but laugh, it was the ring... _his ring_ , the one he was going to buy for Liam. What are the odds? Zayn jumped down into Liam's arms, both of them crashing onto the floor.

 "Of course I'll marry you Liam Payne" Zayn sniffed, his eyes tearing a bit. He kissed Liam's face over and over again.

 "Then why'd you laugh? I worked on this speech for a few days" Liam stated, Zayn going over the whole ring story with him.

 "Well if anything, we know each other  _well_ " Liam joked, Zayn nodding. Liam let out a big sigh of relief,

 "I was so scared you'd say no and we'd  _awkwardly_ cuddle or something" he admitted, Zayn sitting up from laying on Liam's chest.

 "As if I would. Like I said I was going to propose to  _you,_ and even if I wasn't I'd still say yes" he laughed, Liam gently took his hand.

 "Well it all worked out" he grinned, sliding the ring onto Zayn's finger.

 "It did. I love you  _so_ much too Liam" Zayn said softly, sharing a deep kiss with his now fiance.

 "So...can this shoot lasers?" Zayn asked jokingly, looking at his ring.

 "I'd be disappointed if it didn't" Liam joked, back. Helping Zayn up, they moved to the couch, settling in. Zayn couldn't help but to keep kissing Liam, he was just... _so_ happy about this. Not only about their engagement but the fact that the ring situation ended up working out too.

 "Maybe I should make spagbol more often" Liam laughed, Zayn kissing his cheek again before Liam kissed him back.

 "On a totally unrelated note... _yes_ " Zayn grinned, snuggling into Liam. A few minutes of comfortable quiet past, Zayn shifted to look up at him.

 "I love you Li....I just do. I'm not sure how to put it into words, I think I've  _always_ loved you and now that...we're together, I...I don't know. This makes  _no_ sense" he tried to explain, a serious look crossing Liam's face.

 "No Z, I get it. After all we've been through...I understand, because honestly...I feel the same way" he said, Zayn letting out a sigh of relief as Liam rubbed his back.

 "Some things are beyond words" Liam added lightly, Zayn laying back down on Liam's chest.

 "They are, aren't they?" he commented back, Liam smiling and kissing the top of his head.

 "You bet babe".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't let them not get married right?  
> After having them go through so much why not an entirely fluffy chapter haha  
> I do hope you've all enjoyed yourselves.  
> Hopefully you'll check out any future works I may post. I have a few so keep your eye out for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, like all that fun stuff. See you next time!


End file.
